Just a Betrayal
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: Part 2 of JUST A THOUGHT, Hinata joins Akatsuki to learn from Itachi, Sasuke left to get the necessary power to kill Itachi, Naruto went with Jiraiya to get strong,to bring Sasuke and Hinata back.
1. White Doom

_I'm sorry I should've written this when I first put the story online but, I must admit that I was a bit eager with the chapter and that's why I forget to give thanks to everyone who has left me great reviews, I was so excited that I wanted you to read the next part of the story that I forget to write the following, I really hope you guys continue to read the second part and I hope you enjoy it, I really do!!! _

**Sweet Scrifice:** Thank you!! Yeah, the swords are similar to Ichigo's and Rukia's but they are different because Ichigo's sword is wayyyy…taller and Rukia's isn't her blade white?

**deviltwit**: Of course, it's right below.

**Fire-Pack:** Do you really think she turned into a clone of Sasuke? Yes, I have faith in her too!!! As you can see I did and I hope you like it, and thank you!!! I'll try to do an even better job!!!

**crazyyaoiluver**: Thank you!!!!

**kenshinlover2002**: You're right it hasn't ended at least not now, as you can see I have written a sequel and I hope you like as much as the other one, though I must admit it is much darker and bloodier, thank you but I don't think it's that awesome it needs much work, at least that's what I think.

**HiN4-cH4n**: Please don't beg me, I feel bad, there's no need to beg just asking is fine and as you know I've written the sequel, with time you'll know what will happen next. Thanks about drooling over the swords, I wasn't so sure about them but, now I know they were a good idea by your reaction!! Thank you but, I don't think I'm a good writer I need much, much more work. Yes, Hinata did fool Naruto, I kind of feel bad about that, I'm totally happy I left you speechless!!

**St.Rivenj27**: Okay, I will!! I hope it's up to everyone's standard and yours too!! Have I really been leading you on, if so I'm sorry…Yeah she has realized that she's doing the same as Sasuke but, she denies it.

**unbeatablehinata**: Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!! I hope I answer all your questions with the sequel, I'll try!!!

**Nikki-loves-SauHina**: Thank you!! I really doubt you'll go mad but, I'll do it to save your sanity.

**pseudo-cynic89**: Thank you!! I will!! I hope you keep your promise, because I do want to read what you think and what I need to work on. Don't worry in the next chapter we will see Naruto's reaction to the whole betrayal bit, and a few memories of Sasuke and Hinata when they were all kid's, though I must admit he'll be much more mature…

**Hyuuga121**: Thank you, I hope I keep you interested with this one…

**LovedLess231**: Thank you for thinking this story is good; I hope you'll continue to like the story. I don't think she's gone too loca there's still a bit of sanity; it's really small but still there!!

**netbreaker0**: Yes, you're right, it really screams a sequel, and you caught me!

**muddledthoughts**: Okay, I will!! I don't think it was that good, I hope I answer all your questions with the following story, don't worry you will see how it ends with Sasuke and Hinata though I must admit this time it will be sad, I'm hoping it's sad enough that it will make some people cry with the end, and I already know how it will end…Thank you, I don't think it was that good but, with your reviews I might actually believe it…

**readifyouplease**: Thank you!!! Yes, it really is sad the way she left Naruto, it broke my heart when I wrote that because I wanted her to stay with him.

**Rikkamaru**: Yes, it really is, I hope Hinata and Sakuya do become friends again, I really hope they do…She's not totally evil at least I don't believe she is.

**cygnet411**: Was it really a cliff hanger? Yes, I will continue with the sequel.

**winterkaguya**: I know I couldn't believe it was the final chapter also when it was time I still couldn't believe it, yes I will do the sequel, by the way I love the drawing you have on your profile it's so cute!!

**Killian Rawr**: Yes, it was the end, and thank you for thinking it was awesome!! Even though I don't believe it, but thank you.

**Black Diamond07**: Thank you, Thank you!!! I'm glad you are proud of me, and I'm happy you liked the breakdown she had at the swing, is that one the one you were thinking of? I hope you like this story, and you like the fight scenes in this story!!

**NanamiYatsumaki**: Thank you!!

* * *

**Here is the 2****nd**** part to ****Just a thought****, I present ****Just a Betrayal**** I hope you like it…**

* * *

**Chapter One: White Doom **

_**Three years later…**_

When I was five I received my first kiss, no, no, not **that **kind of kiss.

_We were at his house when it happened._

_I've been going to Sasuke's house so we could hang out and not be in the sun all day, mom used to tell us not to train so much in the sun so she made us stay at the house some of the afternoons._

_But the truth was that I always stayed in the shade unless I had sunscreen on, Sasuke was the dork that always stayed in the sun, he used to say the sun on his skin made him feel alive (he never got a tan it didn't matter how many hours he stayed in the sun, he would __**never **__get darker), I never understood it, to this day I still don't._

_Well, when Sasuke's Dad was home his mom was different. She'd smile more, laugh louder, her eye's showed how happy she was to see him, and the way she moved, everything was different when her husband was there. She moved as if she was dancing, it was graceful and just plain beautiful. But when he was there they'd always touch a finger to a wrist, a hand on a waist, or a shoulder, a pat on the butt, a hip to a hip, anything they could reach they'd touch, just to be able to touch one another, almost as if to make sure they were still there. But what I liked the most was when they thought we weren't looking they'd kiss, not a deep kiss but a little peck on the lips; they would always steal one from one another. Mom would blush and swat him on his shoulder but you could see it in her eyes that she loved it._

_Or when they'd whisper "I love you" to one another, Itachi would always scowled them saying they aren't young so they shouldn't be acting like that. They didn't care they'd still do it and I thought it was romantic._

_Sasuke and I were sitting at the table watching as his parents moved around the kitchen. Mr. Uchiha grabbed mom by the waist and turned her around to face him then they began to dance, mom giggling, it sounded magical he would start to hum a song only they knew as they danced._

"_They are such kids," Sasuke would tell me._

"_Yeah but, it's really romantic," I sigh as I rest my chin in my palm with my elbow on the table watching them moving around the kitchen in perfect sync._

"_Well…you're a kid, too," he tells me in that tone that makes him more "superior" then me._

"_I don't care as long as I have that kind of love nothing else would matter," I tell him._

"_Really?" I nod. "Do you love someone already?"_

"_No, you?" I ask not interested, I watch as Mr. Uchiha dipped mom, she was giggling like a little girl as he kisses her neck._

"_NO, I don't love anyone," he answers my question, he looks down at the table and I see him move his legs as if he's on a swing._

"_Really?" I ask him excited. "That's cool!" I tell him as I continue to watch his parents continuing their dance as he begins to kiss, mom on the forehead._

"_I said I don't love anyone, are you listening to me?" he asks me, I shake my head not looking at him, I let out a sigh as Mr. Uchiha brings mom closer to him._

"_Hinata!" he calls me, but, I ignore him as I watch mom rest her head on his chest she closes her eyes and has a silly smile on her lips._

"_Hinata!!" I turn around and I watch as Sasuke leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. I see him blush as he leans back and look at the table. I put my fingers to my lips._

"_S-Sasuke?" I whisper. He continues to look at the table his face turning redder. "What was that for?" I whisper my question._

"_You weren't paying attention to me so I did that, so you could!" he says to me as he continues to look at the table._

"_Sasuke," I whisper, after a while he looks up uncertain. "I think I do love someone," I confess to him, he looks at me his eyes growing bigger, eyebrows going up and his mouth open in the shape of an "o" but, then his lips form the same kind of silly smile his mom has on her lips._

_I was later told by Sasuke that I had the same smile as I continued to watch his parents, with my fingers to my lips remembering the feeling of his lips on mine._

* * *

Even now I find my fingers touching my lips remembering his lips on mine; I remove them off my lips angry that I could still remember that stupid moment. 

If Master Itachi were here I wouldn't be remembering these stupid memories, the Leader sent him on a different mission with Master Kisame so I'm to take care of this mission on my own. Its okay, I'm used to doing mission on my own, I'm better alone.

I walk along the lonely trail, grass and trees on either side of me, every once in a while I hear a bird sing but, other then that it's completely silent. I don't know if I like this silence but, I've grown accustomed to it.

I hear my feet as they land on a few pebbles but once I reach my destination there will be no noise out of me, the only thing they will hear is my swords cutting them down.

It two years I've mastered the art of the silent kill.

No one hears me come and no one is left to see or hear me leave.

Many different village's call me the Killing Princess, Bloody Snow or my favorite White Doom.

I've gotten the last two because of what I wear, when my Master Itachi or Akatsuki sends me out to assassinate I always wear a plain white short kimono, it lands two inches above my knees. I actually wear two kimono's they have the long traditional sleeves and under them I wear some white short, shorts so I won't flash them when I jump around. I wear a blood-red belt that starts under my breasts and it reaches my waist with a bow in the back, I have both of my swords crisscrossing one another in the back of my belt. On my right thigh I have a pouch full of kunai and shuriken. But all I use to kill are Attainment and Annihilation.

I continue to walk as I near the gate, I create mist and I activate my Byakugan. I see two guards below and four above, I've also earned the nickname The White Light, I received it from my Master Itachi because, he says that when he see's me in action all he see's is a white light.

I quickly do some hand seals to create two clones; they gather chakra to their feet and walk on the wall to take care of the four guards up on the wall. I take care of the two guards quickly by slitting their throats with a kunai; I see their dead expression of surprise.

It reminds me of someone else I've killed and he had that expression on his face too, I smile as I remember. I quickly forget my memories as my two clones open the gate from the inside.

They go to the village to slaughter every single person there be it women, man, child, old or young they will kill every last villager, quickly and silently.

I make my way to the castle up on the mountain that looks down at the village.

My target is in there being guarded by one hundred of their villages best shinobi, I snicker, if the there was four hundred then they _might_ have had a chance.

I let out a sigh and I pout, I thought today might have been a challenge but, I was sadly mistaken.

As I reach the entrance of the castle I begin my hand seals and create a great big fireball that burns all ten guards to a crisp, they burn so fast that there was no cry of agony. It also burns down the entrance it starts to eat away the rest of the castle, I better make this quick or else the castle will burn down.

I run up the stairs and start to kill the men and women who come at me, I defeat them all, quickly. I reach the hallway and I sense danger so I create a shadow clone and sure enough it's attacked by lightning.

I grab Annihilation and send chakra into the hilt and stick it into the floor and I create trees, they each hold in one shinobi into a different tree.

I've mastered both swords so I could use any element I want, plus I don't have to use dirt anymore for the earth element.

I stop at each tree and cut their heads off with Attainment, I near the room that the man I must kill is in, some thirty more shinobi come at me but they all stop as I put them in a paralyzing jutsu, I make them all look at me in the eyes and they see their deaths, I see them all shake violently, some fall to their knees crying, and other's stay standing but start to vomit, every single one of them take their own lives by slitting their throats.

I stand at the open door of the room ant the rest of the shinobi are there surrounding their leader.

I quickly send some chakra into the hilt of Annihilation and fire starts to swirl around the blade and in the opposite direction lightning starts to crackle and swirl up the blade, I start to stab, cut, slice shinobi down, I use Attainment to suck their chakra away so they won't be able to use any jutsus, I watch as legs go flying as do arms, hands, I hear as all the shinobi yell out in pain.

The way I move is like my own dance, I've been told by Master Kisame I have the grace and beauty of a ballerina but I have a way to me that when I move to kill no one else could have that kind of skill, he told me that when I kill it's like an art, an art that no one is able to duplicate, even Master Deidara agrees, as much as he denied it at first but, he has said that my art is almost as good as his.

As I kill them I show no emotion or make no sound, all I do is kill, kill until there is no one left but, the leader of their village.

I got careless and got stabbed on my left side but, I feel nothing, no pain or anything, I turn around to face the girl who stabbed me, she starts to back away, she suddenly tries to runaway but I stand before her in a flash, she begins to cry.

"No, please, I'm-" but she didn't finish because I cut her in half length wise from her head down, I hear all the rest of the shinobi take in a breath, they all look at me with fear burning in their eyes, I see some try to flee but, before they could even breath I cut them down, I watch as one by one they fall to the floor, they all lay there dead.

Once I killed the very last shinobi I make my way to the leader of this hidden village. He starts to back away until his back meets the wall.

His eyes are also burning with fear and he starts to beg for his life he goes on his knees.

"Please, please let me live, p-please, I-I'll do anything, j-just p-please," he says to me in an anxious, shaky voice. I see the blood tickle down his face from my bloody one.

"Where is it?" I ask him in a completely emotionless voice and I look at him nothing showing in my blank eyes.

"How could you be so heartless?" he yells at me his anger giving him strength, he then spits on my face, I could see his face become white, I see as his eyes become wide and they fill up with tears. I put Attainment to his throat.

"Where are they?" I say this time a bit more loudly.

"I-it's i-in the n-next room," he says to me his voice shaking with fear once more. I lean my face into his and tell him.

"This is what you get for crossing Akatsuki and becoming allies with Orochimaru," I say to him in a low-rage filled voice as I bend on one knee and cut off his head, I watch as the blood gushes out up towards the ceiling, I close my eyes so that the blood won't go in my eyes, I open them after I hear a thump and I watch as the blood continues to spill onto the floor, actually I can't see none of the wood floor because it's covered in blood and dead bodies.

I grab his head and take it with me as I feel his warm blood dripping down my leg. I go into the hallway and enter the room next door, I leave my Byakugan activated and I find the five scrolls that I came for and I also find two briefcases filled with money. I put the scrolls inside my belt, in one hand I hold the head by the hair and in the other are the two briefcases.

I exit the castle, I drop all three items on the ground and do the appropriate hand seals and do and even bigger fireball to burn down the rest of the castle.

I pick up the items and make my way down the mountain leaving behind anything I might have felt while killing all those people along with the castle, I burn down any and all remorse along with it.

As I walk by the village I see that my clones burnt down the village.

I walk out the open gates and use the same trail I used to arrive, about one mile away from the hidden village I sit on the ground, I put the head on ground, face down and put the briefcases along with it. On my other side I remove my two swords and let them rest there, I lay down and wait.

I bend my knees up and cross one leg over the other, I feel something warm on my left side, then I remembered that I got stabbed, my once white kimono is now the same color as my belt, blood red. I take out the scrolls from my belt and set them next to my swords. I then untie the bow from the back and remove my belt. I take my arms out of the sleeves and let the top fall on my waist I look at my side to see that the cut isn't too deep but it is bleeding quite a bit. I don't look up to see Zetsu along with Tobi.

"Is that the head you wanted?" I ask him as I open my wound to look inside it. I see his hand from the corner of my eye as he reaches down to get the head by the hair.

"It's not deep is it?" Tobi asks me as he goes behind me and examines the wound for himself.

"No, I just need to close it before it bleeds anymore," I say to him as I look up at Zetsu.

"**Yeah, it's the mother fucken bastard**," one side says.

"You did a good job, like always, Hinata," the other says.

"Actually I found two briefcases full of money so I brought those along, he was probably going to pay Orochimaru for something," I tell him my suspicion.

"They were probably planning something," the white side said.

"**Hey Hinata is there any dead bodies we could dispose of**?"

"Only if you like burnt bones," I say to him as I feel Tobi cleaning my wound; I look back at the masked man.

"Tobi, do you know what you are doing?" I ask him.

"Yes, I was taught the basics," he says to me.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to touch me," I tease the guy.

"Yeah, that too," he says quietly, I was about to tell him off until Zetsu cut me off.

"Here, I bought you some new clothes, just so you know Kakuzu is angry because you are always wasting money on your kimonos," the white side of Zetsu tells me.

"I know, I know he lectured me before I left," I say, I reach over for the scrolls and hand them to Zetsu.

"**Did you read them**?" the black side asks me in an angry tone.

"No, that wasn't part of my mission," I say then I look back at him. "What are they? Are you allowed to tell me?" I ask him.

"**Quit being so fucken nosy**!" Zetsu's black side says in a menacing tone.

"No, its okay, I'll tell you. Three of the scrolls have the location to the last three tailed beast, one scroll has all of Orochimaru's hideouts and the last one is the agreement the village had with him," he says.

_So one of those scrolls could tell me where Sasuke is at_, I think but, on the outside I act as if I have no interest in the matter.

I've been too busy to really think about either of the two boys I used to love. They've always been at the back of my mind but, I just haven't had the time or energy to think about them, too much.

"You've grown awfully quiet Hinata," Zetsu says to me.

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining the different was I'm going to kill the Snake," I smile up at him.

"Okay, I' am done patching you up," Tobi says to me. "Try not to get it wet," he tells me as he gets up. I put my arms through each of the sleeves to put it back on.

"How am I supposed to wash off all the blood?" I whine at him.

"If you want I could give you a sponge bath," Tobi offers me.

"I'm barely fifteen, how old are you?" I ask him.

"Old enough?"

"Sorry but, not interested. Well I'm going to go take a bath in the lake; I'll meet you back at the base."

"Why do you need to bathe?" Tobi asks me, I look back at him showing my surprise that he doesn't know why.

"I can't go walking around in my bloody kimono and dry blood, with stuff that I rather not think about stuck in my hair or skin, what will people think if they see me like this?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah," he says finally getting it he turns around to face Zetsu. "Master Zetsu, I'll stay to help Hinata bathe," Tobi says as he starts to walk over to me as I stop to look back at him.

"Don't even think about it, you pervert, didn't you get enough by looking at my breasts?" I yell.

"No," he whines, "It doesn't count because you have a bra on," he tells me as he begins to make his way over to me but Zetsu grab's Tobi's collar of his cloak.

"Do you want to die so young?" Zetsu asks him.

"**Yeah, you dumbass do you want Itachi to kill you because you touched his precious student**?" Zetsu's black side asks Tobi and he continues. "**Do you want to die a slow and painful death by Uchiha**?"

"Now, that you mention it, I'll see you at the base, later," Tobi yells to me as he starts to runaway. I snicker at him, and then I bow at Zetsu.

"Thank you, Master Zetsu for lying," I was about to leave but then I heard him say.

"Who said I was lying?" I look at him my eyes big and mouth wide open. "Oh and another thing do you believe you are the only one who wants to kill Orochimaru?"

"No, but, I'll be the one who will cut him into little pieces and keep his head as a souvenir, you know to keep the rats and cockroaches away," I say to him as he gives me his back and walks away laughing.

I too leave, making my way to the lake to wash off all the blood on my body.

I will be the one to kill Orochimaru since I already killed his right hand man, I smile at the memory.

* * *

Two years before… 

_We were leaving the Grass Village after our fight with some of their most powerful shinobi. My kimono drenched in blood._

"_I still don't understand how my two Master never get bloody like me," I tell them as I sigh and pout looking at my once white kimono._

"_In a year, you'll be able to be like us and not get bloody," Kisame tells me. I run up to him and clutch my hands together between my breasts with tears glistening in my eyes._

"_Really!!! Master Kisame, do you really believe it?" I ask him using my "puppy dog-eyes"._

"_Yes, I really do," he tells me as he pats me on the head and smiles down at me. "Right, Itachi?" he asks him, I look at my Master's back waiting for him to answer._

"_She still needs much work," he says quietly, I slump my shoulders and begin to drag my feet, feeling as if I've been stabbed in my back._

"_Don't listen to him Hinata, he's just jealous at how good you've gotten your better then him when he was your age," he whisper's, I stand up straight and look at him with my tears glistening my eyes once more._

"_I heard you," Itachi says in a low-deadly tone, I let out a little yelp of surprise as Kisame clears his throat and coughs a bit._

"_He has the ears of an owl," I whisper behind my hand at Kisame, he nods._

"_I heard __**that**__ Hinata," he says to me in a warning tone as he looks over his shoulder to look at me, I gaze at the grass._

"_I'm sorry, Master Itachi, I promise never to compare your unhealthy-abnormal-freaky hearing to anymore animals," I tell him as I bow at his back, I hear Kisame chuckle then just snicker behind his hand, I hold my giggle in but, I do smile unable to stop myself. I look over at Master Kisame deciding to give Master Itachi a break._

"_Did I tell you Master Kisame, I saw that new action movie you've been wanting to see," I tell him in a sing-song voice as I begin to skip before him with my hands folded behind my back whistling._

"_How? When? Why? Why would you do this? How were you able to?" he asks me baffled at what I've told him. I face him and I snicker behind my hand, and give him an evil smile._

"_Master Zetsu taught me this ultra-awesome jutsu-"but I wasn't able to finish because I was interrupted._

"_The Leader gave her permission," Itachi tells Kisame, I fall to the ground face first, tripping on my own two feet. I look up at Itachi's back and begin to wail._

"_Your so meannnnn…Master Itachi hates meeeeeee... Master Itachi didn't let me lieeeeeee…" I yell up at the sky continuing to cry with one hand to my eyes and one to mouth I sob, and begin to hiccup. "I wanted to tell Master Kisame about the jutsu Master Zetsu taught meeeeeee…" I yell out at Itachi but then I sense someone and I wipe away my fake tears and get up to stand behind my two Master's to wait until they tell me what they would like me to do. I look to notice that it was __**him**_

"_Well, well look at what we have here," he says at he puts his glasses higher up his nose. "Who, but, none other then Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Hinata Hyuga, who would've thought she joined forces with her boyfriend's, brother, Hinata does Sasuke know about this?" he asks me, in the tone a teacher uses to scowled a student he, ignores my two Master's giving all his attention to me._

"_What does that twerp have to do with __**our**__ Hinata?" Kisame asks him as he rests his sword over his shoulder._

"_Nothing much now, but, they used to be such __**close**__ friends. Isn't that right Itachi?" my Master just looks at Kabuto his sharingan rotating, I feel Kabuto's gaze on me once more. "Hinata don't you want to know about your friend?" he asks me, I just look at him not showing any interest because, I really don't want to talk about him, my wounds still haven't completely healed, it's been two years but they still hurt, not my body wounds but the one's to my soul and heart._

"_What do you want?" the usually quiet Itachi asks Kabuto._

"_I was sent by Lord Orochimaru to find out the identity of White Doom and imagine my surprise to find out that it's none other then Hinata Hyuga, who would've thought that? Ehh, Hinata?" he asks me smiling, I see something in his eyes that interests me. "He also told me that if I find White Doom that I should kill him, well I guess you could say her, right Hinata?" he asks me as he laughs. I watch as Master Itachi and Master Kisame get ready to fight, Master Kisame brings down his sword in front of him. I quickly step before them and bow on one knee as I ask them._

"_Please Master Kisame, Master Itachi, let me fight this man alone," I tell them bowing my head at them, I watch as Itachi feet start to move toward some trees, I look up at Kisame, he comes closer to me._

"_Hinata make me proud," he says to me as he pats me on the top of my head, as he too walks towards Itachi and sits down next to him and nods at me, I look up at Master Itachi as he just looks at me with his sharingan eyes, I nod and stand up to face Kabuto._

"_Well your going to take me on by yourself, how brave, yet stupid," he tells me with a laugh. "I just hope you don't break down like the time I told you about the Third's death," he says to me as he comes closer, smiling at me._

"_Was it not you who left running, no actually did you not jump out the window out of fear of me?" I ask him, I see his eyes change as he looks down at me._

"_What could you have done, you were frozen in fear out of your beloved Hokage's death by Orochimaru," he says to me, I stiffen as he smiles, I slowly relax._

"_I have no ties to Konoha anymore, so I care not for the death of said person," I tell him but, in my mind I ask the Third for forgiveness._

"_You have no ties to your village, really? What of Naruto or Sasuke?" he asks me._

"_What of them, one is the nine-tails and the other is a Traitor," I tell him hating myself for saying that about Naruto._

"_I bet Sasuke will be heart broken once I tell him what you said about him," he says I stand right in front of him, he looks at me surprised that I'm so fast, I take out Attainment and begin to suck his chakra away._

"_I don't care about anyone, except my two Master's and Akatsuki, my life is devoted to them, only them, I have no ties to anyone else, do you understand?" I ask him as I bring down Attainment on his arm and I cut into it and I slide it out of his cut arm and begins to bleed out, he gives out a small yell of pain, as he holds onto it, he looks at me, I look down at my kimono._

"_Look what you did, now I'm going to wet it again with your blood," I whine at him he looks at me surprised, he jumps back away from me holding on to his arm, I watch as he tries to heal it, I look at his eyes as they grow bigger, I smile and ask him in an innocent voice. "Is something the matter Kabuto?" _

"_What did you do? How did you do it so that I can't heal my wound?" he asks me not being able to hide his surprise._

"_You get 10 points for figuring it out," I say to him as I smile at him giving him a cold-deadly one, he starts to back away, he blinks and he doesn't see me before him, I stand behind him bending a bit forward towards him as I ask him in his ear. "Do you understand now?" he jumps back away from me he throws some kunai at me and I easily block them with Attainment actually more acutely cut them in half length-wise. _

"_Plus how do you plan to defeat me?" I ask him as I get closer to him. "Are you not merely a medical-nin? And the Snake's Bitch?" I ask him, I see him rise up of the ground as he looks at me with anger. "Does your ass hurt?" I ask him sounding concerned, and then I smile at him evilly. "What with Orochimaru fucking you in your ass," I laugh as does Kisame; he puts one hand on his stomach and the other is slapping his knee._

"_Hinata, I never really thought you were that funny but I must admit that was the funniest thing I've heard yet," he says to me between loud laughs._

_I stand behind Kabuto and lean on his back with my own but he quickly jumps away. I begin to blush and put a hand to my cheek._

"_Did I really make you laugh Master Kisame?" I ask him all innocent and batting my eyelashes at him._

"_Of course wait until the rest of the guys hear it they'll laugh just as hard and long," he tells me as he continues to laugh._

"_Oh, Master Kisame you're the greatest," I say then I turn to look at Master Itachi. "Your just as great my Master, even if you aren't laughing," I tell him letting him hear my hurt in my voice._

"_I'm laughing on the inside, Hinata," he tells me as he gives me half a smile, I continue to blush._

"_Oh, Master Itachi-" but I wasn't able to finish because a huge fireball with lightning in it is coming at me, if I move away it'll get my masters so I stand in place waiting, smoke surrounds me as the fire and lightning are right before me, I put both my hands into it, I separate both elements from each other as the smoke begins to clear, I look at Kabuto both elements in each hand as they slowly begin to dissipate in each, I look into his wide-eye-surprised eyes, I go at him with Attainment._

"_How dare you try to kill my Masters," I yell at him as he try's to defend himself with two kunai, I put more weight on my sword and they are cut easily, the tip of Attainment cuts into his chest, I slide the sword towards the opposite direction, cutting into his chest it bleeds out, I close my eyes to avoid the blood. I wipe the blood away with my arm and I open them to look at the damage I've done. "You still haven't figured it out, have you Bitch?" I ask him he looks up at me. "Both my swords are special, if they cut someone, that person is unable to heal themselves, I use my chakra to disrupt your own, and not even the current Hokage could heal a wound from Attainment or Annihilation. Only I could heal the wounds given by my swords," I tell him with an evil smile. "Come now Kabuto fight me like that Bitch you are," I tell him, he comes at me, I laugh, I start to step back avoiding his blows but, I slowly gain the lead as I begin to make him step back away from me, I follow him and I start to whistle a random song as I cut into Kabuto's body, I only cut him deep enough to bleed but, not enough so he dies, right away, I continue to whistle as I go at him._

"_She's toying with him now," Kisame tells Itachi._

"_Yes, she is," Itachi says as he watches Hinata cut into Kabuto's shoulder._

"_If she took this fight seriously she would not be whistling," Kisame continues._

"_Yes, I believe she isn't having much fun," Itachi says to Kisame._

"_True, because she's frowning, if she was having fun she'd be using that scary smile," he says. "Where did she learn it from?" he asks Itachi, he smiles that smile Kisame is talking about inside the collar of his cloak._

"_I believe she said she got it from you," he says as he watches Kabuto fall back and Hinata cuts his side._

"_I'll have to ask her to see if it's true."_

_I watch as I cut Kabuto's right hand off, his blood squirts out towards me, I feel as it begins to go through my kimono and onto my skin._

_I look at him my guilt evident on my face and the tears threaten to fall. "Could you heal yourself, bitch?"_

"_You know I can't!" he yells out at me._

"_You get ten more points for remembering," I tell him with my evil smile. I go at him again he quickly gets up and jumps away from me. I go behind him and whistle the song in his ear, he tries to slap me in my face with his only hand but I grab it and break a few fingers, he yells out and falls on his knees. I walk away from him and make my way towards my Master's._

"_Master Kisame, I have a question for you," I say to him as I rest Attainment on my shoulder with the sharp-toothed edge, facing the sky._

"_What is it Hinata?"_

"_Have you heard the song, I'm whistling, here listen to it," I begin to whistle it. "It's like I remember it but then I don't, you know, I know I've heard it before, but I can't seem to remember it," I tell him as I rest my chin on two fingers._

"_I've never heard it before," he says to me as I try to think where I've heard it. "Hinata it seems Orochimaru's bitch is running away." I look back and sure enough Kabuto is trying to runaway. I let out a little yelp of surprise as I go after him, in two seconds I stand in front of him blocking his attempt to escape._

_I look at him with my big puppy dog eyes, pouting and ask him in a sad tone. "Snake Bitch are you not having fun?" I ask him still pouting but then an idea comes to my mind and I smile at him. "I know," I put my hand in front of me and rest my index finger on the corner of my lips. "I'll make it much more fun so you could stay and play with me longer," I tell him in a happy voice, much like child's_

_**I look at her wondering how she could have gotten so good, I look over at Itachi and try to imagine what kind of training he put her through in order for her to get this quick. She's quicker then Sasuke and that's saying a lot. She hasn't used any other ninja arts then taijutsu and her sword. It's really quite amazing, I had to give Sasuke different types of drugs to get him at the level he's at, did Itachi do the same? I look at her she's much better then Sasuke, she's not even winded while I'm out of breathe feeling as if my lungs are on fire and she's been running around much more faster then me. Who the hell is this Hinata? The whole time we've been fighting she's never been afraid, she doesn't show anything she doesn't want to let anyone else see. I've got to get away and inform Lord Orochimaru of this new development. **_

_I watched him silently as he was watching me, he was probably thinking things over, for a minute I saw his fear take over. But, now I see that in his eyes they say he's ready to fight once more._

"_So you've decided it's time to die?" I ask him, he doesn't say anything as he stands up he reaches behind him to his pouch and takes out a pill and begins to eat it. "You've lost too much blood, even with that plasma pill it will not be enough to regain all the blood," I tell him. I see something in his hand as he throw's it at me, I evade it but it hits the ground and smoke surrounds me, I begin to cough. I activate my Byakugan and watch as he runs away, I sigh, and he looks behind him to see if I'm chasing him._

_I stand next to him and bring my foot out causing him to fall face first into the dirt. I pout at him as he looks back, up at me._

"_Why are you using such cheap tricks? Can't you think of anything much more creative?" I ask using an accusing tone._

"_I can't you took all my chakra!!" he yells at me as he gets up to face me, I watch him out of breath he take in big ones trying to get his lungs full. I let out a huff and fold my arms across my chest letting Attainment stuck in the ground, I pout again._

"_You don't have to be such a meanie about it now you've made me mad," I tell him as I run at him with Attainment._

_I begin to cut him in all the place's I've already cut him, I make them deeper, I feel the wetness of his blood on my hardened kimono. I cut into his right elbow letting hang on by a vein, he yells out in pain as he holds on to it, I watch the blood squirts out, I begin to giggle like a maniac at his pain. He looks pale; he's wobbly on his feet as he start to runaway dripping his blood where he goes. I go after him, whistling a new song._

"_Finish it," I hear Itachi say._

"_Yes Master," I yell out loud. I go in front of Kabuto and before he could see what I'm about to do I cut him on his left side and slide the sword towards the right. I cut him in half at the waist._

"_You could have done that from the start," Itachi says to me as he begins to walk over to me._

"_Yes, Master that's true but, it wouldn't have been any fun but then again it wasn't that much of a challenge," I tell him as I look down at Kabuto's surprised look on his face. "Why is it that everyone I kill always has a look of surprise on their face?" I ask my two Master's as I look down at Kabuto._

"_It's because you look weak," Itachi says to me. "But you aren't," he says as he walks away._

"_Master Kisame?" I call out to him as I watch Itachi's back. "Was that just a compliment from Master Itachi?" I ask._

"_It would appear so," he answers me from over at his place where he is still sitting. I start to giggle like a little girl and put my hands to my mouth as I begin to say really loud, sounding and being happy._

"_Ahh…Master Itachi just tries to be a meanie about everything but he's the nicest man I know," I look back at Kisame and smile at him. "Other then you Master Kisame," I face forward looking at Itachi. "Under that cold exterior lays a man who is waiting to be loved by the right women," I say fully understanding that I'm irritating Itachi, I stop before any real harm comes to me._

_I look down at Kabuto and an idea comes to my mind, I smile wickedly, surprised at my own evilness, I look back at Kisame._

"_Master Kisame I have a favor to ask of you," I tell him as I look over to him._

"_What kind of favor?" he asks me uncertain as he makes his way over to me._

"_It has to do with this piece of shit," I tell him as we both look down at Kabuto's body._

"_What does that have to do with the favor?" he asks me. _

"_I want to give a certain someone a present," I tell him as I look up at him and smile, he looks down at me understanding what I'm getting at. He smiles down at me with a wide knowing smile._

"_I get it, Hinata, it'd my pleasure to assist you." _

"_Oh, Master Kisame you're the greatest," I tell him as I clap my hands together. I look behind me to yell out at Itachi. "You're just as great my number one Master," I remove my hands from around my mouth. _

_He just continues to walk away. _

* * *

I still remember the first time she told me she loves me. 

_For the first time since we met we weren't in the forest, in my house or at the Academy._

_She'd been saying that she wanted to go pick some flowers at the meadow, to this day I still don't know why I agreed._

_As we were making our way to the meadow she got a hold of my hand and we walking hand in hand all the way. I heard her humming a song she got from my dad._

_When we got there she let go of me and went running into it, she was giggling as she ran, and her face was flushed with a silly-wide-happy smile on her lips._

_She had on a dress today, it reached her knees and it had little thin straps on her shoulders the color was white with light blue, the skirt was kind of puffy. So as she twirled, laughing with that smile on her lips her eye's dancing with delight, the bottom of her dress twirled along with her._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" she yells at me breathless and smiling still twirling._

"_Yes, it is," I whisper as I go over to her._

_There were many different colors of flowers some were white, or purple, pink, yellow, red, orange, in different shades of each color, there was a pale yellow, a bright pink, or an almost blue-purple, a white with purple on the ends of the petal, a beautiful orange or a peach._

_She told me the names of each flower but, I wasn't paying attention all I could do is watch and hear her talk to the flowers._

"_My you've grown so beautiful, but don't you worry I'll love you a lot!" she told one._

"_You are too pretty to cut," she tells another._

"_I'll love you even more," she continued to say to one._

"_You are one of the best!" she told them all._

_I sat under a tree as I watched her mesmerized by her grace and beauty. I love Hinata sure, but, this was the moment that I fell in love with Hinata Hyuga._

_There in the meadow, in my heart I knew I could not live without her, I knew I would make Hinata my wife and that I would make her the happiest women in the village, much happier then my mom._

_I was five and I was already deeply in love with her._

_It was not her beauty that I fell for but, her kindness, patience, how she has something nice to say about everyone, how she is always concerned about me, how hard she trains to show her dad wrong, how she doesn't act like all the girls, then there's also the fact that she never asks of anything of me all she wants is my friendship nothing more and how she always has a smile for me._

_I look at her surrounded by flowers, she looks like she's home, butterflies are flying around her as are humming birds, it's almost as if they know Hinata will not harm them, like they trust her. She smiles at them._

_She looks down to look at me. "Sasuke?" she calls out to me, I look at her waiting for her to continue. "Could I ask you something?" I nod. She comes closer and I see that her eyebrows are kind of down and her upper teeth are biting down on her lower lip._

"_Would it be okay to tell you I love you?" she asks me softly the wind carried her words to me, I look at her surprised, it's like she could read my mind. She gives me a smile as he continues; she tilts her head to the side as her eyes show how honest she is that she is speaking with her heart. "It's fine if you don't love me because I have enough love for the both of us to last a life time." I can't form words or anything I'm too happy to say anything, she keeps smiling at me. She walks away from me back to the flowers. She doesn't look sad or anything._

"_I couldn't keep it inside anymore," she tells me as she continues walking._

"_It's okay," I say to her, she looks back at me puzzled._

"_What's okay?" she asks me not understanding what I'm trying to say. I sigh as I shake my head._

"_It's okay to love me, I give you special permission," I say to her, she giggles._

"_Thank you!" she shouts at me with her eyes closed and her upper body kind of bending forward and her arms straight behind her, her hands made into tiny fists. She continues to giggle and looks really happy._

"_I love you, too, Hinata," I whisper to myself._

* * *

I sit up from the bed. 

"Shit!" I say out loud.

Why do I always have to remember that day? Why can't I forget it!! That was so long ago, a lifetime ago, everything's changed.

Some days when I try to go to sleep that memory becomes a dream. I feel the slight breeze, smell the sweet scent of the flowers and grass, I feel her small-delicate hand in my but most of all I feel her love.

How I hate it.

I hate that I remember every detail of all of our conversation's especially the last one; the onethat I broke her heart in a million pieces's and participated in kicking her ass.

I could and never will forgive myself for what I did to her but; her last words still haunt me.

"_Uchiha, I will hunt you down and do what Itachi failed to do, I'll kill you with my own hands, and I'll burn you with the flames of Hell until there's nothing left of you except dust. Mark my words __**Traitor, I will kill you.**__" _She said to me before she blacked out.

I look down at my burnt arm, to think the same girl who told me she loves me enough for the both of us, threatened to kill me, who would've thought that would happen?

But I never wanted to hurt her but, she would not let me leave so I had to do something.

I really do hate that memory because it makes me think of others, the one's that I used to tell her that I loved her and wanted to marry her. I was so stupid when I was young.

When I'm alone in my room at whatever hideout of Orochimaru's we are in, I get lost in the past.

I start to remember my past promises to her and hers to me.

I remember all those times we were in my house watching my mom and dad, act like teenagers in love, then looking over at Hinata waiting for the day I could do that with her.

Why do I do this to myself?

By now she's probably forgotten about me and is most likely with Naruto.

Why do I even care what she's doing?

How I hate being lost in my memories. There's a knock on the door.

"What?" I say irritated.

"Sasuke may I come in?" I hear a girl's voice on the other side of the door.

"Fine," I say, I see a girl that's skinny but with a great body, a big rack and a nice looking ass. "Take off your clothes and come over here, no talking or I'll kill you," I threaten the girl I don't even know. She does as she's told and lies on the bed.

Today I'm not in the mood to please her I drive into her, using her like she wanted to use me, I close my eyes and imagine a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

I wonder what she's doing. She's probably hanging out with Naruto and them.

But, I was about to find out that she is far from the village and close to my enemy the one I swore to kill, at all costs…

* * *

I walk into Orochimaru's office waiting for some kind of news that he wanted me to hear, I stay in the shadows waiting. Finally after sometime a Sound Jonin comes in and says something to Orochimaru, he bursts out angry. 

"That fucking bitch!" he yells as he turns back at the man who gave him the news. "Are you sure it was her?" he asks the Jonin.

"Yes, the Sound shinobi you sent found her leaving the secret village with a head and two briefcases."

"What about the scrolls?"

"The one survivor said he didn't see them," I see as Orochimaru begins to think things over.

"Only one of the ten I sent survived?"

"Actually no, once the man told us what she told him to tell you then he died."

"What did she say?"

"That you and the Uchiha are next."

"I doubt Akatsuki will allow it," he says as he keeps silent but the Jonin begins to ask questions, never a good thing.

"Is she not the one that killed Kabuto? Did she not kill him and send you pieces of him then at the end she sent you his head," Orochimaru looks up to look at the Jonin, he grabs a kunai and throws it at his forehead. The Jonin falls to the ground with a thud.

"Get in here and take this piece of shit with you," he yells at the guards behind his door they come in and drag the body away and close the door behind them.

"And you say I have a problem with my temper," I tell him.

"What the hell is wrong with that stupid bitch?" he asks out loud but he's actually talking to himself.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask him.

"White Doom," he says.

Ah, the elusive White Doom, I've heard stories about this Shinobi. It's been recently discovered that she is a female and she is a part of the organization Itachi is in. I've been hearing about her for the past two years, that she is a cold-blooded killer, and she is one of the most feared criminals the Shinobi world has seen in a long time. In all those years she's killed and she's never left one person alive to talk about how she kills, every once in awhile she leaves one alive so they could talk about how she slaughters, but soon after they finish talking they die. Most of them say that the scary thing is that she has or shows no emotion as she kills that once she's done her white kimono becomes a blood red, and she never shows mercy, it doesn't matter how young they are she kills everyone.

"What does she have against me?' I ask Orochimaru he looks up at me and smiles.

"Don't you know the identity of White Doom?" he asks me in that ugly voice of his I just look at him waiting for him to continue. "None other then your dear _friend_ Hinata Hyuga," he tells me in a malevolent voice, I feel my eyes grow big and my mouth open but, I quickly close it and show my cold exterior, he begins to laugh. I feel my hands clench into fists at my sides.

Who would've thought that sweet little Hinata would've turned into White Doom, I sure as hell wouldn't have imagined it and her joining Akatsuki, I look up at him showing nothing as I ask him.

"Who has she been learning under?"

"Can't you guess?" he asks me as he licks his lips, I just look into his eyes with my sharingan eyes waiting for him to answer, he smiles. "She's learning under your dear brother, Itachi," Orochimaru tells me in a malicious voice; I give him my back as I look at the door. I digest the news, Hinata is learning under Itachi. The same man who never wanted to train me is training her. My body becomes stiff and I feel my knuckles lose their circulation as they turn white.

"Didn't I ever mention it to you before?" he asks me as I look back at him my face giving nothing away as I look away from him and think about everything.

She is learning under the same man she always used to warn me about, the same one she never trusted, the one she would always try to turn me against. I can't believe, no, I _don't_ _want_ to believe that she's joined forces with my one and only enemy the one I swore to kill. How could she do this to me? She knows how much I hate him, why would she join him willingly? How could she betray me like this?

God, I hate her, I hate her so much, but, just the thought of her being by my brother's side this whole time while she left me alone, it hurts, my heart hurts, it makes me jealous. I can't but I do believe she joined him, after what I did, what better revenge on me then to join my brother.

But how could he have turned her into a shinobi like White Doom, how could she become like that, how is it possible for her not to feel guilt? But, then I remembered what she said to me that she has no heart.

"Each time I think about the way she killed Kabuto it makes me want to kill her even more. But then again she could be an interesting test subject but, an even better ally," I watch as he thinks things over. No, I rather kill her myself then let Orochimaru get his filthy hands on her. "I'm going to do things to her so she could regret ever making an enemy out of me," he licks his lips in anticipation.

_Two years before, in whatever hideout they were in…_

"_Lord Orochimaru, something arrived for you," a Jonin says as he knocks on his door, then enters the room. Inside the office is Orochimaru and his student Sasuke Uchiha, the Jonin sets the box on his desk and looks up to await his orders._

"_Any news on Kabuto?" Lord Orochimaru asks irritated and angry at said person._

"_No, my Lord, the four platoons you sent out to search for him have found nothing, no traces of him whatsoever," the Jonin says._

"_He's probably left, he couldn't take your shit anymore," Sasuke says, Orochimaru decides to ignore him._

"_Keep looking for him, send more platoons, I don't want them to return without any news!!" he yells angry._

"_Yes, my Lord," the Jonin says as he leaves._

_Orochimaru begins to open the box to see what's inside, as he begins to open it he smells something rotting. He looks inside, surprised at what he finds, he sees a note and take's it out so he could read it._

_**Do you recognize these? Of course you do!! Since they (well one of them)**_

_**Was in your ass, or was it the other way around?**_

_**I don't know if I should feel sad about killing your bitch, now whose going**_

_**to fuck, the disgusting Snake? Oh well, you might as well find a new one!!**_

_**Your friend for life,**_

_**White Doom**_

_**P.S: If you're nice enough, I might send you his ass so you could continue to fuck him without having to talk about your feelings.**_

"_What is it?" Sasuke asks but then he gets irritated and goes take a look for himself, he looks inside and he can't hide his disgust. "Hoy shit that's…" he says as he steps away from the box._

"_Who the fuck is White Doom?" Orochimaru yells as he turns the not into a ball and throws it against the wall._

"_Who do those belong to?" Sasuke asks sounding uninterested._

"_Kabuto's," Orochimaru says to Sasuke, he does not want to know how he knows this._

"_Who killed him?"_

"_White Doom."_

"_And that is…" he says._

"_I don't know but I'll find out and they'll be sorry for ever messing with me," he says in a low-angry filled voice. He slams his fists onto his desk. "I will find out!!"_

I hold in my disgust, I will not let him see how his words affect me.

I look over my shoulder and tell him. "I want you to teach me that jutsu." I say as I begin to walk away.

"Don't you want to talk about your old friend?' he asks me. I send him a chilling glare as I look over my shoulder to look at him and in an unattached voice I tell him.

"I have no friends. I don't have all day," I say to him as I walk out of his office and make my way to the training area.

* * *

_In Konoha…_

"Hokage, Hokage, we just got some information that you must hear at once," someone yells as they barge the Hokage's office who is not alone. With her is the rest of the rookie nine except the three old friends and Gai's former team. "It's classified information," the Jonin says.

"It's fine, tell me what's new," the Jonin seems hesitant at first but, then continues.

"It seems that the secret village that only a few people know about has been burned down by, one person alone."

"Was it Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino yell out together.

"No it was Hinata Hyuga or as she's been called White Doom."

"You're kidding! Hinata is White Doom, the most feared criminal? You must have the wrong information," Sakura says.

"He's not," they all turn to look at their Hokage. "I've known for sometime that our very own Hinata is that criminal. As you all know she joined Akatsuki to be taught by Itachi Uchiha and I'm sure he is not her only teacher, I' am almost one hundred percent sure that she's been taught by all the members." She let's that sink in, and then she continues. "I'm afraid the Hinata you all knew does not exists," she tells them in a quiet voice, she then looks over at the Jonin. "Is there anything else?"

"As you know she wiped out every villager and Shinobi in that village there are no survivors whatsoever. Also it seems that the village had some sort of agreement with Orochimaru; there are also reports that the village had some scroll that had every hideout of Orochimaru's."

The Hokage nods and the Jonin leaves and he close's the door behind him. The room is dead quiet they are all trying to take this in but Neji Hyuga asks the Hokage.

"How strong is she?"

"Let me put it this way if you were to all attack her at once then she would surely be able to kill you without breaking a sweat," the Hokage sighs as she leans back in her chair.

"Does Naruto know about this?" Shikamaru asks.

"I doubt it," she answers.

"How will we kill her?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know but, I doubt we'll have a chance?" the Hokage says.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asks.

"Technically she has done no harm to our village plus she has Akatsuki backing her up, I don't think they want their precious student dead. She helps them out a lot and there is always one member with her."

"I doubt they care about her that much," Ino says.

"Have you forgotten, Hinata can befriend anyone even S-class criminals, I highly doubt that's changed," Kiba tells everyone.

"I want you guys to steer clear of her if you see her run away do not engage in a fight with her. Until she becomes a real threat to our village you may not kill her," the Hokage orders everyone.

"But aren't S-class criminals a threat to every village," Shino says.

"True but, let ANBU take care of it," the Hokage then dismisses everyone and she is left alone.

She gets up and walks over to her window and looks down watching the village people go about their daily life.

"Oh, Hinata what have you become?" the Hokage whispers into the silent room.

* * *

_Well there you have the second part to __Just a Thought__, I hope you liked it, I would enjoy to read what you think about it. I would like you guys to know that it'll be another week or two, until I update the story, I'm going to do some research and stuff so I could hopefully do the story much more better, thank you, so until then…_


	2. Lost

**narutogurl109**: Thanks, I still can't believe how merciless she has become; yeah it is kind of funny how she acts around Kisame and Itachi. Thanks I'm happy that you loved the way Kisame acted during the joke. I know it is sad how she and Sasuke both want to forget their memories of each other, or do they? Yes, they will see each other again but not so soon, it'll probably be in a few chapters and their reaction to each other might not be what you expect…

**LovedLess231**: Thank you, I'm totally happy that you love the story. Thank you so much…that means the world to me that you believe I could become an author, you my friend are the nicest!!! Yes, I guess I went a little bit over board with Hinata I'll admit it because everyone thinks she's so mean but that's fine because in this chapter I'll show you guys that there's still a bit of her old self in there somewhere…she has to look really, really, deep…or does she? The thing about Tobi I thought it was pretty funny, if I could say that myself…oh, and Sasuke had sex with a groupie, they are like followers of Orochimaru…I know I can't believe there are girls crazy enough to actually want to be with Orochimaru.

**Kawaii Kyuubi-chan**: Thank you, Thank you!!!…I hope you think this chapter is awesome also.

**Gothgirl8892**: Thank you…I hope your wait wasn't in vein, and I don't think the chapter will be that long but I'll try.

**Fire-Pack**: Really she does? She kind of scares me a bit, too! I think she may have lost a few but not a lot of her marbles. Thank you!! Don't worry you will hear from Naruto in this chapter! Thank you, I'll try.

**Re-L-sama**: Thank you!!! I'm happy you liked it, I hope you like this one just as much.

**Hinata Lovers**: Thanks, I like that too, I didn't want to try to hard with her being funny but, I didn't want to be less funny, you know? I thought I wasn't good at being funny but, I guess, I was wrong, I hope I made you laugh a few times. Not, everyone in Akatsuki likes Hinata though, Thanks!!!

**rockinroll**: Thanks, I appreciate your kind words!!

**SasuHinaLove**: Yes, it is that type of story but, none of them would admit their love for each other, and there will be more drama to come!

**jenniebennie**: Thank you, I will try to keep up with the good work, and I'll most likely update every Thursday, and I'll try to update every week, I'll try but I can't really guarantee it…

**pseudo-cynic89**: Thanks, there will be much more flashbacks in the coming chapters, all three of them will remember about things, and I hope you like them. Yeah, that's right! I never saw it like that! I'm sorry to say this but, I think it might become a bit goreier; my new aim with this story is to make people want to throw up…

**muddledthoughts**: Thank you!!! Yes, she has gotten strong beyond logic, I just hope it wasn't too much, because an then it wouldn't be very believable, but, then again the training she went through…I rather not go into great detail because it's just to awful to discuss…I'll give just small hints every once in awhile. Thanks, I wanted the start to captivate you guys into wanting to read the rest of the story, I hope that works!!

**Riiiceballe**: Thank you! I tried to make it interesting and I see that it was, thanks, I try, but, I'll try harder!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Thank you, Thank you!!! Your praise is too much, it'll make me want to cry anime tears…I'm happy that you like the sequel!! Actually, I think Naruto when he sees her again; actually I'm not so sure how he is going to react, should he be funny? That is actually a very good idea about her meeting someone from Konoha, I was thinking it of being her old sensei or something, who do you think it should be? Thank you, Thank you, I hope you like what comes next though there won't be much action in this chapter like the last one, but in the next chapter there will be a fight scene, I think you might like…

**Lostandlonely:** Thank you, I'm really happy you love the story!!!

**readifyouplease**: Yes, she has.

* * *

_Hello, I've returned, I know I said I was going to take about a month to update but…I really was, because, I was going to do research for a fight between Hinata and Itachi but, I thought I better not because, I don't have much of an imagination and I thought I might ruin the fight by trying to write about it, so I decided not to do the fight anymore, so yeah…Here is the second chapter of __Just a Betrayal:__ (I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one…)_

**Chapter 2: Lost**

I lay under the stars, I look up at them, is it me or do the stars make you feel insignificant? They make us look like ants compared to them.

That's how I felt whenever I was with Sasuke or Hinata…

_I was four when I first saw them together, they looked like miniature figures of what a King and Queen should look like._

_She walked with grace, he made her look good, and she made him look like a God._

_They were as different as summer and winter. Yet, he only smiled and laughed with her._

_At the Academy they acted like normal kids, like friends, he was cold and distant, she was shy and friendly. He made you feel like dirt, she made you feel like you were the greatest._

_All the boys hated him, all the girls hated her._

_I never really card for either one, until I saw how they acted alone, when they thought no one was looking._

_I was walking by the riverbank, making my way home, after having my fill of ramen, I was laughing at my own joke, when I heard it, the sound of a girl's giggle. I stopped and looked around wondering where it's coming from, that's when I noticed them, one was lying down with his arms behind his head, she was sitting down looking back at him with a beautiful smile on her lips, that smile showed how much she loved him, I was jealous. _

_That was the day I began to envy Sasuke Uchiha._

"_You didn't really do that!" she said in a soft voice._

"_I really did," he says with a smile, I've never seen him use before._

"_Take me to him, I want to find out if it's true," she says in a teasing tone, as she stands up, he quickly sits up and gets a hold of her wrist to bring her back down, she smiles at him as he begins to blush and scratch his cheek, still sitting next to her._

"_I may, or may not have exaggerated a bit," he tells her in a low voice, not looking at her._

"_I knew it!" she says really loud as she points at him. "You dork!! I actually believed you for a minute but you embellished too much towards the end!" she tells him still pointing and smiling._

"_You're the dork for believing me," he says as he lays back down closing his eyes._

"_Now your calling me names! After lying to me!" she says as stands up preparing to storm off but, he quickly sits back up to bring her back down._

"_I'm sorry," he says quietly, looking and sounding guilty as he looks at his lap._

"_What?" she says really loud with that smile._

"_I'm sorry!" he says louder this time as he looks up at her. "I'm the dork for lying to you!" she just continues smiling as she lay's down._

_I've never heard him say I'm sorry, not ever, even when he did something wrong and he knew it, he'd never ask for forgiveness._

_I'm in awe of Hinata._

"_So from now on I'm going to call you dork," she says with a nod._

"_You wouldn't dare!" he says, his eyes getting huge._

"_Why wouldn't I? You admitted it yourself, plus you can't stop me," she says as she looks at him waiting for him to deny it. He just slumps his shoulders, looking defeated. She smiles at the sky but then I see him sit straight with that obnoxious smile on his lips._

"_Go ahead and call me a dork, see if I care," she looks at him with suspicion._

"_Good, I will dork," I notice his eyebrow twitch._

"_I'm fine with it, really I' am," he says, his eyebrow not twitching anymore, she sits up looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "It's just there might be some people who won't like it when you call me that," he says._

"_What a dork?" she asks him, I watch his eyebrow begin to twitch once more. "Who wouldn't like it if I call you a dork?"_

"_You know __**those**__ girls," he says with a triumphant smile as he puts his arms behind his head and lay's back down._

_I watch as Hinata becomes paler, with a hand to her open mouth, her eye's growing big and she gulps as she whispers. "The fan girls," she looks at the river._

"_Exactly," he says closing his eyes with a smile on his lips._

"_Would you really do that to me?" she asks him softly with tears in her eyes, he opens one eye to look at her, he gives a slight nod. She kneels next to him and gets a hold of his shirt with both hands and starts to shake him, he just lay's there acting like nothing is wrong. She rests her forehead on his chest. She suddenly looks up at him, no tears in her eyes, she sighs._

"_Fine, dork, I'll only call you dork when we are alone, I won't call you a dork at the Academy," she tells him sounding disappointed and defeated._

"_Good, I knew you'd understand," he tells her as he pats her on the head. She then lay's down next to him resting her head on his chest and he puts his arm around her shoulder. I watch them, both have a silly smile on their lips, as they lay there together looking happy._

_I left making my way slowly home._

_I wish I had a friendship like that, I thought as I made my way home alone, knowing no one is waiting for me._

I did, my wish came true, I got the friendship I always wanted and with the two people I wanted that friendship with. It ended though, both ended with a betrayal on both of their parts.

The truth is that I don't hate them, I never can, both Hinata and Sasuke mean the world to me, they accepted me; they both accepted me knowing my secret.

They didn't care if I had the nine-tails in me; both of them were the first one's to acknowledge me, well the first ones my age.

I left the Village Hidden in the Leaves behind to train for three years with Ero-sennin, I left with one goal in mind and that is to bring Sasuke and Hinata back to the village.

* * *

_The next day…_

Ero-sennin has been training me all morning, he finally decided to give me a break for lunch, I walk around the small village in the Land of Fire.

What I like about traveling is that no one knows who I' am, no one looks at me with hate, they all smile back at me instead of giving me their backs and for that I'm glad.

Though I must admit, I miss the Village, I miss everyone in it even the old Lady, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi sensei and especially Iruka sensei but most of all I missIchiraku Ramen, what I wouldn't give for one of their bowls full of ramen.

Just thinking about the ramen brings my mouth to water for it.

I stop at a stand and smell ramen; I go in knowing Ero-sennin won't like his lunch that much.

I walk out of the stand with two bags, eight bowls of ramen in each bag.

I smile and whistle as I go to where Ero-sennin told me to meet with him.

I stop what if he doesn't want to eat? He did say I could choose what I wanted to eat but, still.

I continue to walk with a huge smile on my lips, its fine with me if he chooses not to eat that just means more for me, I laugh out loud.

That was when I noticed Ero-sennin with someone, no something.

I stand still looking at the scene before me, Ero-sennin bending down before a white tiger, him putting a scroll into the tiger's mouth and a puff of smoke appears and it's gone, I blink. I look again to notice Ero-sennin making his way over to me acting as if nothing is wrong.

"Why were you with a white tiger?" I ask him as he comes closer; I tighten my hold on the bag handles.

"What do you mean?" he asks me, looking and sounding confused. "What did you get to eat, anything good?" he asks me.

"What were you doing with the tiger, what did the scroll you gave it, have? Ero-sennin answer me!!" I yell at him. "Does it have to do with Hinata? Did she send it? Is she really still an ally to Konoha? Was she lying did she really not betray me? Answer me Jiraiya!" I yell angry, I take in a deep breath, I feel my pulse racing, my heart is beating so fast I feel as if it's going to come out of my chest. I could hear a clock in my mind, I could hear it ticking away, waiting, counting the time it's taking Ero-sennin to answer me.

He stands there looking down at me; he looks at me serious and angry.

"What you saw was a figment of you imagination, it was a lie, there was no tiger there! Do you hear me, Naruto? Do you understand?" he tells me in an angry tone, he begins to walk away; I stand in place furious at his denial.

"I know what I saw," I tell him.

"You saw nothing," he tells me as he continues to walk away but then he stops to look back at me.

"Don't you tell anyone what you saw. If you do, you could put her in serious danger, now hurry up I'm hungry," he says as he walks away.

I stand here in shock. Does this mean she is in fact an ally to our village? Did she really not betray me? I run at him.

"So she is an ally, I knew it!! I knew she could not betray us like that! I just knew it! Hinata is the greatest, the best! She had her reason for telling me that she was going to betray me, she lied!!! I always knew she wasn't the kind of girl to stab me in the back-" I was about to go on but Ero-sennin stopped me.

"Listen here Naruto," he says as he turns around to face me. "What you are thinking don't! Everything is not what it seems. That tiger came on behalf of Princess Sakuya, she informs me of what the tiger's Hinata summons do for her, you understand? Hinata did not only betray you but, also Sakuya. Sakuya can't do anything to stop Hinata from summoning tiger's since she has a blood contract that the King himself approved of, so there is no turning back on it. Do you get what I'm trying to say? Hinata is a traitor just like Sasuke," he finishes as he looks down at me.

"But, you said she could be put in 'serious danger' didn't you mean Hinata?" I look up at him hoping he'll tell me that's who he meant.

"No, Naruto," he looks down at me, sadness in his eyes. "I meant Princess Sakuya not Hinata. If she were to know Sakuya is keeping tabs on her, she'd kill Sakuya, so we must protect her," he says as he stands before me.

I look at the ground, I wanted to believe so bad that Hinata never betrayed me or our beloved Village. I wanted to believe it so much that it actually hurt, but this hurts way more.

That small hope I had began to grow bigger but, now it's small. God, who knew this kind of pain, existed? Who knew it could hurt so much? What an idiot I' am for believing in my foolish little hope.

I look up at Ero-sennin and force my smile. "No matter!! I'll still bring her back and I'll bring stupid Sasuke back, I'll force them to return!! I'll use the super cool moves you've taught me to return them home! Then we'll go back to being the punk, the misfit and the failure, it'll be just like the old days!! Come on Ero-sennin, let's eat the ramen before it gets cold!" I yell over my shoulder as I go to sit under a tree.

* * *

Jiraiya just stands there looking at Naruto. He understands the pain Naruto feels now, he's felt it, but it must be worse on Naruto, having his best friend and the girl he loves betray him like that.

God, he must be in some serious pain, if only he knew that she is…

No, he can't think about telling Naruto the truth. It might ease his pain bit; it will put her in serious danger.

He can't find out the truth, at least not now.

Jiraiya wants to tell him but, he can't those were Tsunade's orders. Naruto must believe Hinata is a traitor its better for now, sure he'll be in pain but it's for the best.

He hates seeing Naruto like this but he must not tell him, he must keep quiet a person's life is on the line, a life that means the world to Naruto.

* * *

I change into the clothes Zetsu bought me, I stare at them.

"What a pain, Master Zetsu, I'll get you for this!" I say softly as I change into what he brought me. Kakuzu gets mad at me for wasting money on so many kimonos but this must've been expensive, no doubt the blame will be placed on me.

I put on foot into my _zouri_, and then I put my other. I look down the front of my traditional kimono, wearing this reminds me of all the parties that were held at the Hyuga compound.

I have on a black kimono, the back has a red cloud on between my shoulder blades, I look down front, my _obi_ is white with silver and gold threading they are shaped as violets, lilies, cherry blossoms and gardenias, on the outside of the shapes is the gold threading and on the inside of the gold the silver is used to outline the gold and it follows the pattern of each flower and leaves. My _obiage_ is red as is the _obijime_; the _hanao_ of my sandal is black

I begin to walk putting my long chestnut-brown hair up in a bun at the nape of my neck. I put Attainment and Annihilation inside of the sash, crisscrossing each other in back.

Once again I find myself walking alone on the dirt road. I walk slowly towards the base knowing I'll get there in two days. I sigh it's time's like these that I hate because I go back into the past, remembering. I hear something in the bushes but I don't turn around to see what it is.

"Hey Ducky," I say without looking back, I hear a roar and I smile.

Ducky is a Siberian tiger from here, not from where Sakuya is from, so Ducky doesn't talk. I found him when I was returning from a mission on behalf of Akatsuki; he was being followed by some men, it turns out that he was training to be part of a circus act but since he ran away, that told me Ducky didn't want to be in the act anymore so I took him, the men didn't put up much of a fight, they left running.

But, then again that must've been because I barely finished killing a few hundred people and I looked it, so they must have been afraid of that. I carried him and he bit me but, then he started to lick me, it was probably because of the blood.

I hid Ducky for about a week, I was afraid they wouldn't let me keep him so I told no one. I later went to the Leader and asked him if I could keep Ducky and he said it was fine but, he laughed at my chose of name.

Ducky is weird though because he doesn't let any Akatsuki people touch him, he starts to growl at them and bare his teeth at them. They soon stopped trying to touch him. Some even threatened to kill little Ducky, I threatened right back, they challenged me to fight, I denied their request. Itachi told me to never lower myself to actually fight my superiors so I listened to him.

I have to listen to Itachi because it's thanks to him that I've gotten this good.

We fought when I found him three years ago, actually he came at me wanting to kill me, I defended myself the best I could but it was no use, I couldn't even land one blow to him. After I was utterly defeated he told me what I had to work on and that was it but, then he turned to me and asked for my headband.

_I look at him, then I untie it from my neck and hand it to him._

"_Get a kunai," he says to me. I take one out of my pouch and was about to hand it to him but he stopped me, I look up into his sharingan eyes._

"_Once you do this there is no turning back," he tells me quietly. "You leave behind everything once you cross out the symbol of the Village; you cut all ties to that Village. Your home, friends and teammates exists no more. You live and die serving Akatsuki and me from now on you belong to me," he says with no emotion showing in his eyes or in his voice. I feel it slowly, I fell Itachi's hand take a hold of my throat and it stays there, with time it'll take me away, or it'll take everything away and I won't be able to do anything about it. I feel it ease it's hold a bit as I put the headband in my left hand and with my right hand I hold onto the kunai and use it to cut a line through the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I look up into my Master's eyes as I look at him with my own blank-emotionless expressionless eyes._

"_Yes, Master Itachi I belong to you and Akatsuki. I live and die for you," I tell him as he turns around and leaves._

_I stayed there in place as I look down at the Leaf symbol that's now crossed out._

_That was when it dawned on me; I touch my throat as I look at Itachi's back. His invisible hold on my throat will let go, once I give myself completely to him. And now that he has a hold on me, he will never let go. I knew then that there is no way he'll let me go, not ever._

_I walk slowly as I follow him into the darkness, not knowing what's to come._

Even now I put my hand to my throat and I still feel his hand on it. Some days his hold on me loosens but on other days like today, I feel it strangling me, slowly and painfully.

After I followed him he got permission from the Leader to train me for a year and a half straight. He told the Leader that once he is done with me and that is if I survive, I'll become a valuable tool for Akatsuki one that they wouldn't find anywhere else.

His permission was granted and so for one year and a half he trained me, during the day and through the night sometimes he'd starve me, other times when he'd feed me, I'd throw it back up. A lot, okay well **all** of the days I thought, I'd die, he pushed me that hard, beyond, anyone's normal breaking point.

I still don't know how I survived his crazy training.

The truth is I rather not remember those days.

During the training I was sent on one mission, it was to test me.

I still remember the first time I was ordered to kill everyone in an entire village, an innocent-defenseless village.

_I killed every single person there even a small little girl that was about two, an elderly couple where the husband did everything to defend his wife, he'd crawl to her so he could shield her from my swords._

_Once I was done I felt empty and dead._

_Itachi taught me how to let go of one's emotion's but, still. I couldn't let go of them, all those dark and sad emotion's were surrounding me, drowning me._

_I acted as if I wasn't affected at all; I acted as if I did not just kill hundreds of innocent people._

_Kisame said I took too long and Itachi just silently watched me._

_I left them to go to the river and clean up, as I was walking away from my two Master's the tears started to fall freely._

_The guilt is eating at me, I remember how that old man did everything he could to protect his wife, how that little girl's eyes showed how frightened she was of me, how she started crying and calling out for her mom. Or how the little seven or eight year old boy who ran the fastest he's ever run to get away from me, or how a man begged for me to spare his family, how his family watched as I cut his head off._

_I throw up as I stand next to the river, I fall to my knees still throwing up, I cry harder, I feel like a monster, I'm slowly turning into one._

_I cover my mouth as I scream, I scream, hiding it from my two Master's, I feel as if the sanity I had is slowly leaving me again._

_I sob; my tears wash away the blood that covered my face._

_How could I have agreed to this? Why did I say yes? Why didn't I runaway once I had the chance?_

_Is this how it's going to be every time they send me out? Am I going to breakdown like this each time I kill?_

_The guilt, the pain, the hate everything is trying to take a piece of me._

_How I hate this! I hate this! I hate what I've become! It's all Sasuke's fault if he wouldn't have…but no, this is my fault also, I was the stupid one that followed in his footsteps. It was my chose and now I must live with the consequence, I alone am to blame._

_The pain everything is going to be with me until I die and go to hell, no it'll probably still be with me even then._

The truth is that the thousands of people I've taken the lives of, their fates were sealed when Sasuke left Hidden Leaf.

Now that I've killed so many people the guilt is slowly fading away. It's still there it's taken up permanent residence in a little part of my soul but that is fine.

The thing is I know I've gone over the edge if I start enjoying killing much like everyone else in Akatsuki does, well except Itachi he never shows how he feels so I'm not sure if he does in fact enjoy killing. But my soul is telling me that once I do enjoy killing that is when Itachi will have complete control of me and no one will save me, no one. That is **my** fate, my fate is to die for Itachi or live for him.

I continue to walk towards the base ignoring the beautiful river, or the magnificent tree's that line the road.

"Something doesn't feel right, don't you agree Ducky?" I ask him and he roars his agreement. I look around then I go sit against a tree and Ducky comes sit next to me but then he rests his paws on my lap and rests his head on top of his arms. I sigh as I scratch him behind his ear.

"I think we might be lost, Ducky," I tell him as he looks up at me and he seems to be disappointed in me. "Hey, it's not my fault I don't remember any of this! Everything looks the same to me, isn't that the case with you?" I ask, he just looks at me with his beautiful eye's, Ducky's are unique they are orange, with brown, green and a bit of yellow all mixed together but they are still distinctive enough to see each color, his pupil is a dark blue almost like a navy, he just rests his head back down and after sometime he begins to snore.

He's so heavy, his paws are huge, I put my hand under his paw. I smile at his sleeping form. I look up to notice the night sky; just looking at it makes my heartache for **him**, I put my hand where my hear beats faster, I clutch onto my kimono, I hold onto it tight.

I keep looking at the night sky filled with millions of stars and a crescent moon; I feel the tears come out of the corner of my eyes as I remember when **he** first told me he loved me that was the happiest day in my life…

_We were lying on the grass looking up at the dark night sky, it was a mixture of colors, and the first layer was a black, then a dark blue and last was a purple it was bright but it wasn't dark it was in the middle, then you add shinning-glittering stars and the magnificent-glowing crescent moon._

"_Have you seen anything more beautiful then this, Sasuke?" I whispered at him without turning to look at him, unable to take my eyes off the night sky._

"_I have," he says to me quietly, I turn to look at him smiling._

"_Really?" I ask him interested to hear what is more stunning then the night sky. I turn my whole body so that I could face him. "What could be more wonderful then this night sky?" I ask him softly. _

"_You," he tells me with a smile, I look at him feeling my eyes grow bigger and my mouth falling open, I feel the tears wanting to fall._

"_That's not funny Sasuke," I tell him, I hear the hurt in my soft voice a few tears fall out of my eyes and I wipe them away. I sit up not wanting to look at him any longer, how could he ruin this perfect moment? I see him kneel before me and gets a hold of my hands; I turn to look to the side._

"_Hinata you are beautiful then this night sky," he tells me. "How can you not be, you aren't only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside, you are the kindest, gentle, intelligent, friendly, loving, honest well most of the time," he says to me, I could hear his smile in his voice, I look at him and sure enough he's smiling. "Hinata you are everything to me, you mean so much to me that I can't even put it into words," he tells me softly. _

_Since when has Sasuke been good with words? He's always been much quieter then me._

"_Hinata what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I love that there's this spark of magic in your eyes. You're full of wonder and surprises, my love for you will only grow stronger as the years go by. I love you, Hinata, I'm always thinking about you. You are the one that I see my future with, you and I are destined to be together," he says to me as he reaches into his pocket and puts a ring on my left ring finger._

"_This is my promise ring to you," he says as he leans into me and kisses me on my forehead, I look at him as he leans back and I notice the blush on his cheeks. "I promise to marry you when we are old enough, I promise to make you the happiest women in the Hidden Leaf Village, much more happier then my mom, I promise all of this and much more if you promise to never take this ring off," he says to me. I look at him with happy tears in my eyes, I feel surprised, ecstatic, pleased, peaceful, shaken and the need to laugh take over everything else I'm feeling, I feel it at the base of my throat, I start to laugh, he looks at me hurt but then I go towards him and hold onto his neck, he falls back with me on top of him, I feel his arms go around my waist._

"_It took you long enough," I tease him, I confessed my love for him over a week ago, my tears start to fall on his cheeks, he looks up at me with his wonderful onyx eyes, how did I notice how magnificent they are? When I look at them they remind me of the night sky._

_I lean into him and kiss him on the tip of his nose and smile at him, the tears still falling more quickly._

"_I promise never to take this ring off," I tell him as he wipes away my tears._

"_Why are you crying?" he asks me looking concerned._

"_Because I'm happy," I tell him._

"_What kind of dork cries when she's happy?" he teases me as he hugs me putting his arms around my back._

"_The kind of dork you will marry," I tell him smiling, he smiles up at me. "You know they say that only one dork can love another."_

"_Really, then I guess this dork loves you," he tells me with a smile._

"_Sasuke you're the best," I whisper at him._

"_I know I've been told that a lot," he tells me in a teasing tone. I burry my face in his neck, wanting to stay like this forever, he tightens his hold on me. I feel my face become warm as he kisses me on the top of my head. "Hinata we have to go, it's getting late," he whispers in my ear._

"_Do we have to?" I whine at him as I raise my head to look down at him._

"_We have to," he says, I get off of him, he gets up then gives me his hand to help me up. We begin to walk holding hands. I look down at the ring he put on my finger. It's perfect, there's two layer's to it, on the bottom layer is onyx and on top of it, in the middle of the ring is a diamond crescent moon and all around it are diamond stars, it's all set in white gold._

"_Sasuke it's gorgeous," I tell him looking at him stunned. "It must of cost a lot," I tell him._

"_I wouldn't know, my mom bought it for me," he says._

"_Your mom knows what you were going to do?" I ask him._

"_No!! If I would've told her she would've told my dad and Itachi. I said it was for your birthday," he says to me._

"_Did you choose it?"_

"_Yeah, I saw it and I knew you'd like it," he tells me sounding so sure of himself._

"_Really and why is that?" I ask him._

"_The onyx will remind you of my eyes and the crescent moon and stars are because each time its night I always see you lost, looking at it with a smile on your lips. You get lost looking at the night sky. That's why, when I saw this ring I knew you'd love it," he finishes with a satisfied smile on his lips._

"_I love you, Sasuke," I tell him._

"_I know Hinata, I feel the same way," he says his eyes reflecting that love._

I look down at the ring it's too small to fit on that finger he put it on, so I put it on my pinky but, it doesn't fit all the way down instead it's just below my nail.

I still love this ring but, I want to get rid of it, I take it off and throw it a few feet in front of me. I sit here looking at it, I remove Ducky from on top of me and go pick the ring up and put it back where it belongs.

"You're weak Hinata," I say out loud as I look down at the ring on my pinky. "His promises mean nothing to him or me not anymore," I whisper.

But, it's a lie, all of his promises' mean everything to me, it doesn't matter if he told me that all the promises he made are now forgotten, I just can't forget them. I can't.

I raise my head to look up at the night sky. It's true what he said when I look at the sky, I get lost, and I don't know what it is about the night that I love. There's so many thing's but there's only a few things I love.

I like it when it's fall and there's this cool chill at night, or when there's a full moon but, there's clouds blocking it but you could still see it you see it shine around the clouds blocking it, or when they slowly move and you could see piece's of the moon like it's playing hide and seek with you. Or during the summer, in the moonless and starless night, it's like still day the sky is still that bright blue but it's not as bright its dimmer and how the white clouds are still visible. You could see the clouds float away; I used to love those nights. I'd go to the swing and look up at those clouds, then sometimes there'd be a soft cold gust of air, I loved those nights in the Village, on nights like that I'd never sleep I'd stay on that swing watching the clouds roll away.

I still do that now; I stay outside on the ground looking at those clouds with Ducky lying next to me, sleeping.

How could something so simple bring me so much happiness?

"Your lost aren't you?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I feel my eyes grow big and my mouth open, was I that lost that I didn't hear him come? I turn around to face those familiar sharingan eyes the ones that give nothing away.

"Yeah, you caught me," I tell him with a smile, I hear Ducky start to growl.

"Come on, let's go," he tells me in that blank voice that I've grown accustomed to.

"Master Kisame didn't come?" I ask him as I follow him and Ducky following behind me.

"No," one more thing I've gotten used to, his short responses. I stay quiet as I walk next to him, looking up at the sky, then I look over at the moon, how could the moon bring me peace?

"Itachi?" I call out to him as I look at the full moon, when we are alone, I always call him Itachi. "What is it about the moon that brings peace, it makes you feel happy. Does the happen to you?" I ask him, I turn around to look at him and find him looking at me.

"Yes," he says I want to sigh at his response but then I find myself in his arms; he brings down his mouth on mine, hard. I feel one of his hands go into my hair, pulling my bun apart his other hand is on the small of my back, he pulls me into him. He force's my mouth open and sticks his tongue in it, I want to pull back instead I find myself kissing him back, I put my arms around his neck and start playing with his hair. He ends the kiss, his breaths coming hard and fast, I do the same.

"When are you going to take of that stupid ring off your finger? You've told me he means nothing to you but, you're still wearing his ring?" he asks me, I hear his anger in his usually detached voice.

"I'll take it off once I kill him. I've told you so many times's that he means nothing to me. Gosh, Itachi, it makes you seem insecure of your little brother," I tease him as I begin to walk before him. I feel shaken, each time he kisses me it always leave's me stunned and not in a good way.

I don't like it when he does kiss me, after I always feel this need to vomit and to wash my mouth with bleach. He acts as if I belong to him, that I'm some kind of property he acquired. But, most of all I feel as if I'm betraying Sasuke and Naruto. I feel dirty, slutty, confused, broken, and dead after he kisses me.

He may have molded me into what I' am today but, it doesn't mean, I'm grateful to him, if anything my need to kill him has grown.

I hate him as much as Sasuke.

I allow him to kiss me because I' am playing a role, a role that will save a life I love.

He catches up to me and grabs onto my upper arm, he tightens his hold.

"Don't you ever say that again," he says in a low deadly tone, I nod unable to say anything. "Hurry up you have a mission from the Leader," he says as he let's go of me and walks away.

"A mission, really?" I ask him excited, I hide my disgust and hate towards him. "Are you and Kisame coming along?" I ask him hoping that isn't the case.

"No, this mission you'll be going alone," he says the magic words, I want to jump for joy but, I hold in the urge, I act disappointed.

"Ah man! I wanted my two Master's to come along with me! Now I'll be alone, how long is this mission?"

"It's a month," he tells me, now I really want to jump for joy, one month away from everyone, it's almost as if God has answered my prayer's. Instead I pout and look over at Itachi.

"A month is too long Itachi! I can't possibly be away from you for that long," I tell him as I hold onto his arm as we walk together.

"It's the Leader's orders," he tells me as he looks forward. I let go of him and sigh.

"Okay, I'll do whatever the Leader wants me to. But, I'm going to miss you Itachi," I say to him. He looks down at me; it's almost as if he's trying to see if I'm telling the truth.

"I know," he says still looking into my eyes, I look away unable to look into his sharingan.

We walk together in complete silence. We usually walk in silence but it's usually a peaceful one but this one, I feel the tension become thick and heavy almost as if there's a dark, dense fog surrounding me. I feel his invisible hand on my throat tighten; it is almost as if it's trying to choke me to death. I feel my hands get clammy; I feel some sweat go down my forehead onto my cheek. I sense him watching me; it's almost as if he knows the truth, the _whole _truth.

* * *

I walk around the surrounding area of the newest hideout we are in. Stupid Orochimaru he's so paranoid, it's annoying.

I look up to see a crescent moon, the same one like the night I told Hinata I loved her and gave her the ring.

I didn't lie to her, I really did chose the ring when I saw it I knew it was perfect for her. I told my mom it was an early birthday present for Hinata, even though we both knew her birthday had already passed. She never asked questions, I was glad because I don't know how I would've answered them.

When we went into the jewelry store, I saw it and knew it was the one, the store clerk tried to get me to buy a different ring but, no I wanted that one and I got it.

I still remember how happy I was that day; in my heart I knew that was finally going to tell her I love her.

To this day that night was the happiest day in my life.

I get lost looking at the moon, I get lost in my thoughts of her.

How is she? How much stronger has she gotten? How close is she to Itachi? Why do I get jealous when I think of them together? Why would he want to teach her? What does he see in her that he didn't see in me? Does she still have the ring? Does she still love me or has her hate for me consumed her? Why did she really join Akatsuki and agreed to be by Itachi's side? Why cant' I forget her? Will I ever stop loving her?

I hate all this question's spinning in my head.

I hate that I can't forget her smell, the feel of her, how her love always surrounded me making me feel like I could conquer the world. Or how soft her hand was in mine, how her eyes have that spark of magic that are unique and only shine in hers. Or how she'd smile while looking at the moon, she'd have this faraway look to her, one that made me think I was unworthy of her but then she'd turn to look at me and give me that smile she only ever reserved for me, it made my heartbeat faster and louder, I'd always wondered if she could hear it. Or how she'd bite down on her lower lip when she was nervous or worried, how there was always this feeling in her eyes when she was training how her determination always showed in her eye's. She wanted to show her dad that she was worthy to be the head of the clan, how nothing ever brought her down.

Just everything good and bad about her is special to me, I love everything about her. But I fear she might not love me anymore, hell even I wouldn't love me.

I think though to how she sent piece's of Kabuto to Orochimaru, how could she have turned so cruel and evil as to do that?

It must be Itachi's influence on her. He never shows what he feels but when he kills his eyes show how he gets excited killing, he may hide it but, I could see it, I acted as if I didn't, I acted as if I saw nothing. I should've told someone but, I didn't, I didn't say anything because I feared if I said something he'd hate me.

I wanted him to acknowledge me and love me, I never wanted to him to hate me, a small part of me still wants that but, a much larger part wants him dead. I rather listen to that part of me then the other.

I actually want to fight her to see how much better she's gotten, I want to see what Itachi accomplished and what I couldn't do, I want to see how good a teacher he is compared to me.

But most of all I want to see how beautiful she's gotten; I want to see if her dark blue hair has grown how long it is now. Is it long enough to pull on it when I drive into her slowly, making her mine, would she like it or what? Or would it cover my view of her when she sucks on me, making me come into her sweet, warm mouth, her beautiful soft, pink lips around me as she moves her mouth on me making me go crazy. That mouth that I never go to fully kiss like I wanted. Has she grown in all the right places?

This need to see her again is consuming me; it makes me want to leave to go search her out. I just want to see her to make sure she's fine, I **need** to see her.

"How could you make me into this sort of guy Hinata?" I whisper at the moon.

In the back of my mind I also want to see Naruto and see if he's gotten better, to see how much greater I' am compared to him.

Actually now that I think about it, I'd kind of like to fight both Hinata and Naruto at the same time like we used to. We never took it serious but now I think we would take it seriously, we'd probably kill each other, well more likely Hinata and Naruto would team up to kill me.

I smile at the thought. I could kind of picture our showdown; we could probably sell tickets and make a fortune.

A part of me would like to meet with them just to talk, just to see one another and forget everything we've done, just to be our old selves. Just to be in their company, to be with them and talk like we used to.

But, I can't, I made a promise to my parents and clan. One that I will not forget and I will do everything in my power to make sure it does come true.

* * *

I walk through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves with Ero-sennin by my side; I take in a deep breath.

"The air smells better her, then anywhere else we've been to," I tell him as we walk onto the streets of Konoha.

"No, Naruto it's just your imagination," he tells me with a smile, he agrees with me. We walk into the busy streets of my Village and I climb onto a pole to take everything in.

"I've missed everything." I say out loud. "Nothing's changed," I say with a smile. The air up here is even better, I take in deep breaths through my nose, everything is much better then I remembered. I look over at the Hokage monument to notice they added Tsunade's old mug, it looked better before without her face on it.

"You've grown haven't you," I hear someone say to me, I look over to find Kakashi sensei reading one of the books from the make-out series that Ero-sennin writes. "Yo," he says as he waves to me. I smile at him and go over to him.

"Long time no see, Kakashi sensei, you haven't changed one bit, you look exactly the same."

"I can't say the same thing about you Naruto," he tells me. I remember something and get it out of my pouch on my back and hand it to Kakashi knowing he'll love it, his one eye looks like it's going to pop out and he can't seem to talk, and he begins to shake.

"This is…t-this is t-the n-n-newest…f-from the m-m-m-make…" but he didn't finish as he rips it out of my hand and takes it away from me. He starts to mutter some words as he opens up the book to read it, he looks like a little kid lost playing with his favorite toy but, this is no toy instead it's a perverted book for adults that the most perverted man I know wrote.

I stand up to look around, now that I've finally returned I could start with my search for Hinata and Sasuke, now I could go and look for them and bring them back.

* * *

_Actually I'd like to ask a favor from you guys, I'd really appreciate it if you could write to me a really perverted joke, you could either do it in the reviews or you could send me a message, so until the next chapter, we'll get back to the action in the next chapter so until then…Thanks for reading!!_


	3. Face off

**Re-L-sama**: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well, and I hope it was soon enough.

: Thank you I'm glad you like Just a Thought, thanks it's always good to know one's writing gets better, I'm glad you like this story more then the other one!

**Joii The Emo Ninja**: Thank you, I hope this was soon enough!!

**Leite Destiny**: Thank you, Thank you, you're so nice!!!

**xAmaterasux**: Thanks! I hoped it was an original idea, I'm glad you think so, I'm tremendously happy that you like my writing; I hope you continue to like it!!!!

**Mai-'-Kawaii-'-Ai**: Thanks for the joke, and I'm happy you didn't like the ItaHina moment I kind of wanted that from you guys, so none of you get any ideas of this being a ItaHina fic.

**HiN4-cH4n**: Thank you!!! You're always so kind to me!! I'm totally happy there is someone out there addicted to my stories, totally appreciate it!!! Is Sasuke really a perv? I know I feel also for Hinata but, it was her choice to do this, and the things she went through are extremely bad, so bad I could only give you hints and not tell you everything she went through…I hope you like what you read in this chapter and it's fine there's nothing for you to be sorry about!!

**SnowWhiteQueen1311**: Thank you, I don't get called clever very often and it's good that someone believes I' am (am I lame or what? Actually please don't answer that). Itachi is currently 20 years old.

**shikamaru is mine**: Thank you!!!! Did you really cry? You make me the happiest girl, I want to make people sad but, I never thought I was good enough to actually get someone to cry, so thank you, you just made my day!!!! I'm happy you liked that part!!

**A Robbed Heart**: You'll have to read the chapter after this one to find out, I hope you find it funny when I use them…

**Suzume-kage**: Thanks, I hope this was soon enough!

**LovedLess231**: Thank you, you're so kind!! We'll I felt bad for all three too…

**Gothgirl8892**: Thanks you're so helpful, truly appreciate your kindness!! Yes, I'm happy they feel something for each other still. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And you shouldn't say so kind of words or else I'll cry, I'm a real crybaby, so I thank you for your kind words, and encouragement, I hope I continue to make this story better as the time goes by, thanks!!!

**Kawaii Kyuubi-chan**: Thank you, KK-chan, I never imagined I would have a fan, totally happy someone mentioned the flashbacks because I really like those that's why they'll be a lot more, I hope you look forward to that ,though this chapter has none…

**May-chan1991**: Thank you thumbs up to you for your kind words.

**Hinata Lovers**: Yes, not everyone likes Hinata, I was actually going to have Deidara hate her but then you said that you wanted Deidara like her so I changed it! Yes, Itachi thinks he knows everything but does he?? Yes, it does show how much the jerk still loves her but; I guess he is a pervert since everyone is saying that, though I must admit I really don't see it. Actually he is 15. How much are we talking here, how much are you offering? (j/k) I'm kind of coming up with something between a fight and a talk between all three but, you'll have to wait for it. You'll see how Naruto reacts in this chapter.

**DarkSmile**: I don't know I kind of like her being all kick ass and a bit crazy, but in this chapter you'll find out the truth…Don't worry she'll dye her hair back.

**Kichou**: Thanks, I hope this is soon enough…

**NanamiYatsumaki**: Thanks, I hope you'll think this chapter is kickass too!! I hope you're into this story until the very end! I'll try to keep up the good work!

**Rikkamaru**: No, its fine, no worries!! I'm glad you like both parts they'll be more of them to come! Yeah, they are still faithful to each other in their own twisted way. I hope it was soon enough!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Face-off**

_In one of Akatsuki's hideouts…_

"What you are telling us is that you sent Hinata on this mission because you don't trust her?" the Leader asks Itachi, he just stays silent as he looks at the Leader.

"No, I'm not so sure she has broken all ties to her village," Itachi informs him.

"I've never trusted her," Sasori says.

"What do you mean? How can you not trust Hinata, she's perfect, she is the perfect assassin," Kisame defends his student, Itachi just stays quiet.

"No, she isn't, what kind of assassin or killer, doesn't enjoy slaughtering people? Can you answer me that?" Hidan asks.

"She wastes too much money for her own good, we should just kill her and get it over with, do you know how much money we'd save?" Kakuzu says.

"All you care about is money, umm…She has never betrayed us and never will," Deidara says sounding confident.

"How can you be so sure? Her own teacher doubts her and he's known her the longest," Sasori says.

"Itachi why did you send her on that mission?" the Leader asks him.

"I want to test her," he tells them. They all stay silent at his short response and it doesn't really answer anything but instead it causes everyone to doubt her even more. The Leader clears his throat and says.

"Get started to bring the one-tailed beast," he says before leaving.

* * *

"It's very suspicious, the way he sent me on this mission, don't you agree Ducky?" I ask my tiger that can't talk back to me; I look behind me only to find I'm all alone. "You could've told me you were leaving me!" I yell out.

I continue to walk I just have this feeling inside me that's causing me to doubt Itachi. Why would they send me out on this mission for a whole month and on my own? Something fishy is going on here and I doubt that I'm going to find out what it is until it's too late.

* * *

We make our way towards Akatsuki's hideout where they have Gaara; I still can't believe they actually got him.

But most of all I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Gaara is the Kazekage of his village, don't get me wrong I'm happy for him. I mean there isn't anyone else who could defend his village better then Gaara, he's suffered just as much as me, he's been through much more shit then anyone else has been through. So I know that Gaara will do everything in his power to protect everyone, just like what I want to do.

I must save him, I have to!!

"You've grown quiet Naruto, anything you want to talk about?" I hear Kakashi sensei ask me, I look back at him.

"It's just now that I think about it, I'll be able to save two of my friends," I tell them.

"Two?" Sakura asks me, I nod.

"Gaara and Hinata," I say.

"What makes you think she'll be there?" Kakashi asks me, I look at him confused.

"She told me before she left that she was going to join Akatsuki and become Itachi's student so why wouldn't she be where Gaara is?" I ask them, I watch both Kakashi sensei and Sakura look at each other, I grow nervous. "What aren't you telling me?" I ask they both stay quiet as they look at each other once more before Kakashi clears his throat.

"Have you heard of White Doom?" he asks me, I nod.

"Yeah, when Ero-sennin and I were traveling we'd pass by some of the village's where she killed, some of the people who have actually seen her say she looks like the Goddess of Death, whatever the hell that means. But, I remember we passed by a man she left alive just long enough so that he could talk. I remember he said she was a was a merciless monster, that it was scary how she killed without showing how she feels, that she was devoid of every emotion. The way he said it…" I shake as I remember that man, the man was missing his two legs and one arm, the way he crawled with one arm to come to us, the fear in his eyes, how when he talked you could hear how scared he was, that he experienced true terror, terror that is beyond this world. "You could hear the fear in his voice as he talked, and just when he finished a few seconds later he died. All I know is that if I face White Doom, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind than I'll kill her," I tell them my voice full of anger. All three of my teammates stay quiet.

"What if we told you that we know the identity of 'White Doom' and that you actually know her," Sakura says to me quietly, I laugh.

"What are you going to tell me it's you," I laugh harder. "You got granny's manly-abnormal-totally-weird strength but you aren't _that_ good-" I tell her but I stop as I notice her eyebrow twitch and her hands clench into fists, I get scared as she looks at me her killing intent evident, I look at the black aura surrounding her, I gulp, now I've done it.

"No, actually it's not Sakura but its…it is Hinata," Kakashi sensei tells me.

I heard him but after he said _her_ name, I couldn't hear anything, I can't hear me landing on the branches, or the wind, I look up to find Sakura's mouth moving but I can't hear her words, I feel my pulse quicken, I feel my heart beating so fast that it hurts. My whole world has gone silent.

Is it true?

Could Hinata really be White Doom? Could she really be that ruthless killer? Could she have really stooped so low that she'd kill innocent people, people who can't defend themselves against a powerful shinobi like her?

She wouldn't! She's not that kind of shinobi, she isn't! She can't be White Doom, she just can't.

Hinata is kind, she's everything good in a person…she is the perfect girl.

"Hinata isn't White Doom," I whisper.

"She is Naruto, the Hokage has confirmed the identity of White Doom and its Hinata, I'm sorry Naruto, that must be painful but, it's true," Sakura tells me in a soft voice.

My heart is asking me to believe in Sakura and Kakashi sensei, they wouldn't lie to me. As much as it hurts to believe them, I know they speak the truth. I stay quiet I could feel their gaze on me as I stay quiet and absorb the news.

So Hinata is White Doom does it change how I feel about her?

I don't even have to think about it, my feelings for her haven't changed one bit, if anything my need to save her has.

My heart is telling me that there's something more to her betrayal, something she didn't tell me about.

"It doesn't matter," I inform them, they all look taken back. "To me, the fact that she is White Doom does not matter; she's still the same shy-little Hinata Hyuga."

"You can't honestly believe that Naruto!" Sakura yells at me, I don't look at her as I continue.

"I do believe it; I don't care what she is. I still care for her. I remember the little girl that asked to be my friend. How she and Sasuke, were my first friends. How the both of them accepted me even knowing I have this monster inside of me. She always had kind words for me and encouraged me. How, even when I didn't believe in myself she did, Hinata always did. I will save her, I'll save her from Itachi, and if I have to I'll beat some sense into her and bring her back home. Then Hinata and I will go get Sasuke and bring him back home too. We'll go back to being the punk, the misfit, and the failure; it'll be like the old days. They will be by my side when I become Hokage." I look forward not looking at any of my teammates but, I could feel them smiling at my back, so I smile forward knowing I will bring back my two friends, I hear Kakashi sensei sigh, I look back at him.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he tells me with what I could only say is a smile.

"I'll help too! I'll do anything to help bring Sasuke back and Hinata too," Sakura tells us, I smile at them.

"Thanks but, right now isn't the time to be thinking about that, we have a mission," I tell them with a smile.

We jump off the branches and onto the ground only to be greeted by Itachi.

"So they sent a welcome party, how about that," I tell Itachi.

"Don't look into his eyes," Kakashi sensei warns us, so we all look to the ground as Kakashi starts to fight with Itachi.

"You," Itachi says I was about to look up but, then I remembered Kakashi's warning and look at the finger he's pointing at me instead. "Are coming with me," he tells me.

"No, where is Hinata?" I ask him, I hear some rustling in some nearby bushes that are behind Itachi, I look up to find Hinata in back of him.

I look at her shocked but most of all I'm happy to see her. But then I notices her hair, it's brown instead of the dark blue, and her eyes, those beautiful vibrant pale blue eye's look dead. They look empty, sad, and dark like they've seen too many ugly things, it scares me.

She doesn't even look at me; I blink only to find her behind me cutting Sakura and Chiyo down, they were shocked at how fast she was, they didn't even have time to defend themselves, I look at their dead bodies with a surprised expression on their faces. When did she even unsheathe her katana, I didn't even hear her do it. I look over at Kakashi sensei only to find his body falling to the ground with his head missing, I look at Hinata to find her once white kimono is the same color as her _obi_, a blood red, she throws something at me, I catch it, only to see that it's Kakashi's missing head in my hands, I let go of it. This urge to throw-up takes over, I swallow down the urge, I watch as she starts to walk over to Itachi, I run at her and grab onto her shoulders.

I look into those dead eye's, God it hurts, it hurts to see her once emotion filled eye's are now blank, nothing in them. I also feel scared, I start to shake her, hard, hoping to get a reaction out of her but nothing, I feel the fear slowly take over, I will it away though, I have nothing to fear. I blink and when I open my eye's I find her kneeling before Itachi, how could she have gotten out of my hold so quickly?

"Hinata what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" I yell at her, she doesn't move as she kneels there still, bowing her head at him.

"She won't listen to you," I hear Itachi's voice. "She belongs to me," he says it like it's a fact, I shake with anger.

"That's bullshit, Hinata belongs to no-"but I wasn't able to finish because he looks down at Hinata and tells her in that stupid-detached voice of his.

"Capture **it**."

"Yes, my Master," Hinata says in a similar voice like Itachi's she gets up and walks over to me, I look at her as she reaches behind her to get her katana. I look at the hilt and it's white, next thing I know she stands before me, she brings down her sword on me but she gives me enough time to evade it, she does this for a while pushing me back but not actually cutting me, that is before she decides to take me seriously and cuts me, she cuts me so deep that I felt her katana cut into my bone, I hold in my scream of pain as I look at this stranger before me.

"Really Naruto," she sighs as she looks at me standing a few feet away from her, I bring my arm down to my side ignoring the pain from my arm and heart as I look at her. "How do you expect to save the Kazekage if you couldn't even stop the Traitor from leaving the village?" she asks me letting out another sigh.

"As it turns out I wasn't the only one not being able to bring Sasuke back," I tell her, she looks at me confusion on her face as she scratches the back of her head. "I'll be Hokage someday so of course, I'll save Gaara," I inform her. She looks at me her face totally blank then she does the thing I least expected out her.

She giggles, she begins to giggle like a madwomen, I look at her not understanding what's so funny, then she puts her sword into the ground and begins to laugh really loud. She puts her head in one hand and the other holds onto her stomach.

She gives me her back to look at Itachi, still laughing.

"Master Itachi," she says between laughs. "Naruto is better at telling jokes then me…I bet if Master Kisame were here he'd be laughing his head off," she finishes with this really loud laugh.

"I agree," Itachi says from over at his place, where he is leaning against a tree looking at us. Hinata turns around to face me wiping away the few tears that fell out of her eyes.

"You made me laugh so hard that my stomach hurts," she whines at me sounding like a child, she gets a hold of her katana's hilt then looks at me.

For some reason my whole body begins to shake as I look at her she turns serious as she walks closer to me, ever so slowly, I feel as if I'm an innocent-defenseless prey to a big-hungry tiger, that gets a kick out of chasing it's meal. I tell my body to _stop shaking_ but it doesn't listen. I tell it, _it's only Hinata_, but it still doesn't listen.

"You're so full of yourself," she starts off in a low-serious voice. "How could a kid like you even think of a achieving such a dream? It's foolish! No matter how hard you try, you won't ever get the respect that comes with that stupid title…You are only the container of the nine-tails, nothing more. No one fears you; they fear the thing inside of you. No one care's if you die today, no one, not the Traitor or me."

How could her words have shaken me? Now I'm starting to doubt myself, I feel the fear creep in as I look at her. Do her words matter to me so much? How stupid could I have been to actually believe I could save her!! She's beyond my or anyone's help there is no hope for her. The Hinata I knew was killed and buried deep in the earth, too deep to dig her out.

I doubt I could defeat her, how could she have gotten this good in just three years?

"You'll never reach the Traitor or me with your mediocre talent. Well if you could even call it that. The only thing you have going for you is your chakra, other then that you have nothing, no talent or skill. It won't matter how long you train be it three years or a thousand years, you'll never develop into anything."

I feel my anger bubble inside of me. "You've changed," I tell her.

"I'm glad you noticed," she flashes me that fake smile. "Yes, I was weak before, now I have strength and talent. Two things you'll never achieve," she finishes with that smile of hers. I go at her with the nine-tails chakra since she sucked away all of my own. "God, you're so predictable," she tells me with a laugh.

"You shouldn't talk to your friend like that," five of me tell her as we surround her.

We go at her with kunai in our hands, she jumps up in the air kicking two away, then she spins while in the air and brings down her sword on one of my heads and the other she grabs by the collar throwing him over her head. The one with the sword in his head disappears, three of the last four of us go at her again but she quickly gets rid of two of them, then the last one goes at her with one objective on his mind. He kicks her hand which cause's her to let go of her sword and it flies in the air and lands up in a branch.

She looks at me surprised, and then begins to laugh and a scary smile appears on her lips.

"This has just turned interesting," she says that sinister smile on her lips. I create much more shadow clones and they all go at her, I notice her get a hold of another sword and this one has flames swirling, two swirls both of them going up the blade, and she easily destroys all of my shadow clones.

"I guess I could admit that your good at the shadow clones, oh and I can't forget those perverted jutsus," she says sounding bored.

Then two of my shadow clones appear behind her and get a hold of her arms, she looks at them surprised then looks up to the sky.

"I guess I should've activated the Byakugan," she says out loud, then sighs. "I got careless, again. I should blame Master Kisame, since he is always telling me, I'm great. I take his words seriously so I don't try as hard as I should, you know? Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't understand since no one has kind words for you, huh Naruto?" she asks me I just look at her, how could in the three years we last saw each other, how could she have changed so much. She looks behind her at Itachi.

"Master Itachi how about lending your loyal subordinate a hand?" she asks him, a smile appearing on her lips as she looks back at him.

"I can't since you got into this mess in the first place," he responds, she lets out a huff and stomps her foot, if she could I wouldn't doubt she would've folded her arms across her chest, like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Fine, next time you ask for my help I just might not agree to help you," she tells him without looking back at him. I could almost see a smile appear on his lips under the cloak.

"Fine, I'll remember it," he tells her as she smiles at the ground, then looks up at me.

I watch at what I see before my eyes, I watch as the Hinata before me disappears and in her place leaves are flying everywhere.

All three of us look around for her but she destroys my two clones and before I know it she kicks me up in the sky I watch as she waves at me and smiles then with her katana she throws flames at me.

I wait until the flames disappear and stand before her then punch her in the stomach. She falls to her knees before me holding onto her stomach and letting go of her katana.

"You are returning to the village with me whether you like it or not," I tell her seriously, she looks up at me.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asks me quietly, I look down at her and smile.

"By force," I watch as her lips form the first genuine smile she's used since I first saw her again.

"The only way I'm returning to that village is dead," she tells me turning serious.

"But we are going to need your help if we plan on getting Sasuke back," I tell her. I watch as her eyes close off right before me, she stands up and looks at me, I see this black-ugly chakra surround her, I feel her killing intent, I feel as if I have a knife to my throat. I don't breath, blink or move, afraid that anything might set her off and she'll end up killing me.

"The only thing I plan to do is to kill him really slow, I'll stay by his side watching as all of his blood comes out, until there is nothing of it left in his body. I'll stay there watching him die slowly and painfully by my own hands," she tells me with that evil smile on her lips.

"Did I not mention the name of him sets her off, and not in a good way?" Itachi says to me but I ignore him as I look into her pale blue eyes.

"Why?" I whisper, she looks into my eyes and for a second I saw loneliness and sorrow flash in them.

"I can't stand him any longer. Also because he beat me and I want to pay him back for that," she tells me as she looks at me but it looks like she's lost and faraway, she gives her head a little shake as if to clear her mind, then she focuses all her attention on me. "I'd like to kill you too, for being stupid but, my Master wishes you to be alive still," she tells me then I see something flash in her eyes that look's like excitement. "I know!" she says in an enthusiastic voice almost like a child's voice. "I'll almost kill you! I'll play with you until you are almost dead! That way I'll be keeping Master's orders intact and I could have fun! How does that sound nine-tails?"

I begin to shake with anger as she gets a hold of her katana and I see the flames swirl around the blade.

"Why have you changed so much?" I ask her, she stops as she looks at me with those eyes, the one's that I remembered and dreamed about the one's that used to bring me warmth and love, now all they bring to me is fear and emptiness. I still can't wrap my head around her change.

"I haven't changed Naruto," she tells me in a soft sad voice. "I've always been like this, that's why Master picked me," she tells me, I look at her confused at her change.

"It's a lie!" I tell her feeling the fox's chakra react.

"It's not, I've always been like this, nothing you do will change that fact," she tells me.

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to end this now and bring you back to the village," I tell her as I create a shadow clone. I create the Great Ball Spiraling Sphere with the help of my clone, we run at her yelling, she looks into my eyes, I know she'll try to avoid getting hit but to my surprise she didn't, it connected with her and she goes flying back, I stand here unable to move, I watch as she looks over at me, coughing up blood.

"Why didn't you avoid it?" I whisper to her as I find my feet moving towards her, she looks like she's in some serious pain, I feel the tears form in my eyes and they start to fall.

"I-I…want you to suffer…forever…relive this moment…the rest of your life…remember you killed me…" she says but then I watch her eyes soften and tears start to fall out of her eyes, I kneel next to her and she reaches up to touch my cheek. "I'm sorry…" she whispers taking her last breath before dying.

I cry harder but then I feel someone behind me and look back to find Sakura and Chiyo.

For a minute I stay confussed but then I get it, I look over at Itachi who is fighting Kakashi sensei. I get angry, I still feel the tears in my eyes as they continue to fall.

I watch as Itachi smiles and Kakashi sensei comes over to us.

"Where's Hinata?" I yell wiping away the tears.

"On a mission," he answers me. I think back to Hinata and my fight while I was in the genjutsu.

"Is she that strong?" I ask him.

"No," he says, I let out a sigh. "She is much more stonger," he tells me, I feel the core of me left shaken by his words, I begin to shake on the outside. Much more stonger? And this is coming from Itachi a man who does not give out kind words or praise. "She's most likely better then Sasuke but, since I haven't seen him in three years, I can't tell. But, let me say this, in a few years she'll probably be as good as me, she might even surpass me. Want to know what the best part is…" I wait and watch as he gives me that evil grin. "She belongs to me." I was about to attack him but Kakashi sensei stops me.

"This situation calls for teamwork, wouldn't you agree, Naruto?" Kakashi sensei asks me, I nod. "But first let me continue then well work together," I nod again and wait, until he needs my help.

* * *

I walk around the village looking for anyone I might've over looked. I see a women in her late twenties get up and start walking away, blood spilling out of her fatal wounds.

"Don't you want to die peacefully instead of in agony?" I ask the lady.

"My d-daughter m-must p-p-protect m-my daughter," she says in a low voice, it hears hollow, I step behind her and was about to cut off her head but she turned around to look at me and whispers. "I f-forgive you…b-b-but please p-protect my d-d-daughter…" I cut off her head.

"There's nothing for you to forgive me for, it's not like I enjoy this but it's my mission," I tell the dead corpse.

I begin to walk away looking at the now defeated village. Some of the houses are on fire while others are beginning to catch on fire. I look at the ground to find my shoes in a river of blood, I look at the dead bodies, arms, legs, heads, hands all detached from different bodies. How weird I would think it would hurt me to kill all these innocent people but the truth is…I got a little excited…I remember hearing their yells and a nice, warm shiver went up my spine.

"Shit!!! I have to get out soon or else…" but I heard movement behind me, I activate the Byakugan to see a young girl under the women I just killed.

I go over to her as the little girl gets out from under her mom to look up at me, her eyes growing huge. She has blue eyes and blond hair like a certain boy I used to know. I put Attainment at her throat and she looks up at me no fear in her eyes only compassion, I feel shaken, I swallow down my saliva.

"I'm going to kill you, aren't you scared?" I ask the little girl, she keeps her eye contact with me, no tears in her eyes, she isn't afraid of me, she smiles at me.

"No, you look like a nice girl. Your pretttyyy!" she says to me. I look at her surprised. I let go of my two swords and fall to my knees, I feel the warm tears fall down my blood splattered face. The girl keeps looking at me, with those haunting blue eyes, the one's that seem to look into my soul, I feel naked and exposed.

"Why are you crying?" she asks me sounding concerned. I reach out with my trembling hand to hold on to Attainment's hilt, and put it at the side of her throat, she looks at the sword but then looks at my tears and reaches out to wipe them away. "It's okay," she whispers like she's telling me a sceret. "Mommy always says that it's okay to cry." I look at her and Attainment slides out of my hold and falls to the ground.

"Am I getting rusty?" I ask as I look down at my bloody hands.

"R-rusty what's that? Huh?" the little girl asks me, I look into her big owl-like eyes. Her eyes are scary I know they will haunt me in my sleep. I begin to cry silently then I sob.

How could I have done this? How could I have let this happen? Everything is getting out of hand! Everything is spiraling out of my control! Why have I gone this far, for what purpose?

I feel the girls little arms wrap around my back. I stop sobbing, I only hiccup as I feel the little girls warmth. I close my eyes. When was the last time I was held like this? When was the last time I exprencied this type of warmth?

_Naruto_, yes it was with Naruto before he left to retrieve Sasuke he hugged me, and that was the last time I felt the warmth, that is until now.

I sob, harder, louder; my throat begins to hurt as does my stomach.

How did I become so weak? How did this little girl make me break down like this? Why her?

But then I remembered her eyes and hair, Naruto, she looks like Naruto. She didn't even blink when I put my blade to her throat. She has his strength and courage.

I miss him! I miss his laugh, warmth, confidence, stubbornness, courage, strength, goofiness; I just miss everything about him.

What I wouldn't give to see and talk to him again.

"Its okay my friend," I hear the little girls voice. "Everything will turn out fine."

How was it that I've never experienced true pain until now? Sure I was hurt a few times during some fights but this pain in my chest that has been slowly consuming me. This pain that I have felt after killing people, the one that I ignored, the pain that I hid in the deepest part of my soul. Is now gathering inside of me and it will stay there forever out in the open.

But, I don't care I deserve this pain; this is what I must live with it, that is my fate.

I get up and go into one of the house's that haven't caught on fire yet and get a scroll out of my pack and begin to write a letter, I write it quickly.

I prepare my chakra and bite down on my thumb, then do the hand signs. Before me appears a white tiger with black strips and blue eyes, she's as tall as me.

"Hello Aoi," I say to her as I bow at her.

"You reek of human blood," she says to me, I look down at my bloody kimono, and then look at her.

"Didn't you know it's the newest fashion craze, in the shinobi world," I say to her.

"Hmph, what the hell do you want?" she asks me.

"Shesh, I never really liked your temper, Aoi," I tell her she begins to growl at me a low-deadly one. "But, then again it's one of your best qualities!" I say to her.

"Why did you summon me? I was busy talking with Sakuya," she says to me, I freeze as I look at her, I stay silent unable to talk but then I hear my voice ask.

"How is she?" I whisper.

"Fine as can be, considering she has a knife stuck in her back, she's had that knife there for three years now," Aoi tells me softly, I look into her eyes.

"She told me not to summon her," I tell her being serious.

"Hmph! You actually listened to her! You really are stupid," she tells me.

"Pretty lady, where are you? Who are you talking to?" but then the little girl stops in the doorway looking at Aoi. "Wow…" is all she says as she runs over to me. "Can I touch it?" she asks me while looking at Aoi.

"Why don't you ask her, her name is Aoi and she's best friends with the Princess of their Realm," I tell her.

"More like servant," Aoi mutters.

"May I touch you Miss Aoi?" she asks her, and Aoi just nods, I watch as the little girl touches Aoi and walks around Aoi looking at her.

"Are you telling me she isn't angry anymore?" I ask getting back to our previous conversation, hoping it's the truth because I miss my friend.

"Oh, no she's still pissed. But if you ask for forgiveness, she _might_ not kill you," Aoi tells me I sigh.

"I rather not risk my life on Sakuya's whim. I'll wait a bit longer before I ask for her forgiveness," I tell Aoi.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Aoi says sounding bored. "Now, why did you summon me?" she asks, her irritation returning.

"Well I'd like you to use your power to take this girl into safety, well Sado's place is the only place I could think of but, I'm not totally positive it's so safe there. But, I know I could count on him," I say not completely sure what I said is true because Sado is a shady character.

"So you've actually let someone survive?" Aoi asks me as she looks at the little girl. "Ahh, now I get it she looks like Naruto, so you do have a heart," Aoi says to me, I shush her.

"Don't tell anyone about the turn of events, not even Sakuya. Now leave with her before anyone of _them_ decide to make an appearance," I say to her.

"Hey little girl you want to take a ride on me?" Aoi asks, she beams nodding, Aoi lies down and the girl sits up on her back. "Shouldn't you get on also? Now is the perfect time to escape if you want," Aoi says as he lays there waiting, I shake my head and she gets up.

"No, I haven't accomplished my original goal yet," I tell her.

"Which is?" she asks me sounding bored but I saw it in her eyes that she is interested in what I have to say, I send her a secretive smile as I say.

"Nope, I can't even tell you," I laugh at her anger. "Sorry," I say not really meaning it.

"It's not like I care," she says sounding mad, I touch her nose then lean in and kiss it. I go around and hand the scroll to the girl.

"Give this to the man named Sado, he'll take good care of you, I promise," I tell the little girl.

"What about you?" she asks me sounding worried.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry," I tell her with a smile.

"I don't want to go if you aren't going," she says trying to get off of Aoi, I shake my head.

"No, you have to go the place I'm going isn't a place for little kids," I say to her she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry we'll see each other again I promise," I whisper to her wiping away her tears. She looks at me then nods, still crying. Then I watch as Aoi and the girl disappear, Aoi has the ability to become invisible, and undetectable to the sharingan or Byakugan. I stand in this empty house, I go outside to gather all the dead bodies so that I could at least give them a grave to rest in peace.

* * *

I walk towards the base one week after the month given to me to complete the mission, will I be punished? I near it but then I felt a presence I know, I stay frozen at who is behind me, I'm unable to say anything as I look at him.

"Hey, Hinata how have you been?" he asks me, I go to him and drag him away. I stand before him and kneel in front of him.

"Lord Jiraiya, that was reckless," I say as I look at his feet, I hear him sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lord Jiraiya, just call me Jiraiya, he says, I nod. "Now get up," I do as he says; he hugs me hard to him. "Oh my loyal little Hinata how I've missed you, a month is too long, tooooo looooooong," he says to me as he hugs me harder. I gasp for breath, then he lets go of me and keeps me at arms length and leaves his hands on my shoulders. "How is my favorite mole?" he asks me smiling, unable to hold back I smile right back at him.

"Fine, thank you for asking," I say to him.

"Do you have any new news to give to me?" he asks me, I shake my head and look to the ground.

"I've been away for a month on a mission assigned to me by Itachi," I tell him.

"So you don't know what's new?" he asks me, I shake my head.

"Itachi and Naruto fought," he tells me. "Naruto told me that Itachi cast a genjutsu on him and made you two fight, he said he was afraid of you, and couldn't believe how strong you've gotten," he says to me, I ask.

"Did Itachi capture him?" I ask him in a hollow voice.

"No, but they did capture the one-tailed beast," he tells me turning serious.

"Gaara the Kazekage is dead?" I whisper.

"No, Chiyo an elder of his village used a jutsu to bring him back to life with the help of Naruto," he tells me.

"I've failed, haven't I?" I whisper as I look at his chest.

"No, Hinata, you haven't there's still tailed beast out there, their objective isn't complete so there's still hope. You haven't failed and you won't," he tells me sounding so sure.

"I knew something was wrong…that's why he sent me on the mission…he doesn't completely trust me," I whisper.

"I guess not… you've done everything to earn his trust but he still doesn't trust you," he says to me, I nod. "Don't you think you should get out now?" he asks me, I look up at him.

"I can't Jiraiya not yet, I'm so close, and I have to stay here in order to help our village, Naruto and Sasuke. I must stay in order to help Sasuke, so that he could finally kill Itachi, I must keep my promise to him at all cost," I say to him, he smiles down at me then nods.

"I can understand," he says. "I just came to make sure you were alright, and to check up on you, I must protect you for Naruto, until he learns the truth it is my duty to protect you," he says as he smiles down at me.

"Thanks, I should be the one to protect you but, I guess I could let you protect me for a while," I say. "I should get going, I'm late they only gave me a month and I'm a week behind," I tell him as I wave at him and begin to run. I look back to find him gone then I crash into someone, I look up to see the sharingan eyes I fear the most. He looks down at me, and looks at where Jiraiya once was; he looks down at me silently accusing me. I look away, unable to look into his eyes, he reaches down for me and takes me away with me towards the base, and I begin to shake in fear wondering what type of punishment I'll receive.

* * *

"Hinata if you decide to betray me you better be ready to fight until one of us dies," Itachi tells me as I look at him in shock.

"Master Itachi how could you believe that!" I ask him outraged. "I've belonged to you Itachi, I've belonged to you from the moment we first saw each other. You've known it since then, I belong only to you, Itachi," I tell him as I go to him and kiss him softly on the lips, I feel my tears slide out of the corner of my closed eyes. I sense that he hasn't closed his eyes and he looks at me with his sharingan, I open my eyes to look into his. "I only stayed close to him so that I could feel as if I'm with you," I tell him softly as the tears continue to fall much more freely.

"How could you doubt me?" I whisper to him as I rest my hands on his chest. I look at the cloudy image before me, he walks away from me and goes to the door he opens it and leaves, he locks me in my room. I stand in place until I see him far away from me.

I fall to my knees sobbing, who am I fooling?

I don't get why he didn't say anything to the Leader, instead Itachi just brought me to my room and locked me in, what does he plan to do to me?

I can't take this anymore! I can't pretend to be the _perfect girl_ or _the perfect assassin_! Can't anybody realize how broken I' am or how fake I really am?

I put my hands into my hair and pull on it. I scream, I let out my anger, my outrage at everyone, I continue to scream at the top of my lungs.

I can't take much more of this! I hate having to pretend liking Itachi, my throat feels raw but I continue to let out my scream.

There's a part of me that fights back, a small part of me that knows.

How I hate this, I hate what I've become, I hate being this fake girl, this wannabe, can't they see how easily I could replaced, why me?

I take in a deep breath, I sob harder, longer, I continue to scream.

I stay on my knees, pulling on my hair, directing my scream at the door.

How could they not even notice how fake I' am, even I don't buy my own disguise.

I can't pretend anymore, I can't take this! It's been three years already. If I stay much longer I will become one of them, I truly lose myself and this time I really will belong to Itachi and be lost forever.

I stop screaming, I continue sobbing, I let go of my hair and make my way to my bed, and I almost fall a few times.

I lay on my bed sobbing, feeling hollow, I feel as if I'm in a deep, dark, ugly fog one that'll always surround me, how could I feel so alone, I try to hold on to the little piece of my old self. The one that has all the good memories of Sarutobi sensei, Sasuke, mom and Naruto, I hold onto these knowing how much they mean to my sanity.

How could I have been crazy enough to actually join Itachi? How could I have hated Sasuke that much, to actually be doing this? For three years.

I need help and soon.

I bury my face in the pillow crying into it and letting out an all new scream I couldn't hold in any longer.

God it hurts.

I feel so alone, so alone…I continue to sob softly into my pillow.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, and if you want to know why I wanted perverted jokes then you'll have to wait until the next chapter and you'll find out, so until then, I hope you liked it…_


	4. Everyone is a Comedian

_Hey you guys, I'm so sorry if I took to long, I had a few problems, the first being I had a very bad case of writer's block, I couldn't think of how I wanted the story to go on, then my DSL isn't working so I have to ask someone to take me to the public library since I don't know how to drive, and there's the fact that I'm studying to get my learners permit, so yeah. I just thought since some of you look forward to this story that I should tell you the reasons why it took me so long to update, I hope you all aren't too upset. In fact I'm in the library right now uploading this on to the internet. Oh, and in this chapter you'll finally find out why I wanted the perverted jokes, I hope it was worth the wait, I'm sorry if the chapter sucks._

_And yes, I know there are no buses in the Naruto world just bare with me, I thought this perverted joke was funny and that's why I used it!!! _

* * *

**Rikkamaru:** Yes, it was.

**Gothgirl8892:** Yes, it really does, thank you, I'm sorry, though I must admit hearing you write that you cried gets me a little happy, (am I evil?) I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, and she won't run into Sasuke and Naruto for a looooong time.

**Suzume-Kage**: Yes, perverted jokes, thank you.

**xAmaterasux:** Thank you!! I'm sure the readers won't mind, but if they do kill you, may you rest in peace, (J/K).

**Fire-Pack:** Yes, poor Hinata and Naruto. I'm also happy she hasn't lost herself completely, I'm happy you liked the little girl, and I'll try to keep doing good work.

**Joii The Emo Ninja:** Thank you, Thank you!!! Thank you, I'm happy that you find this story one of the best; I'm humbled by your words.

**XtomboysmurfX:** Yes, I like White Doom, too!! You're welcome, I'm glad you're happy about the sequel!!!

**NanamiYatsumaki:** Thank you!!

**Leite Destiny:** I do too, I felt sad while writing it, thank you, and I really needed your luck thank you.

**LovedLess231:** Thank you, I'm happy. I'm glad you like the kimonos for Hinata; I hope I didn't make you wait for to long.

**Kawaii Kyuubi-chan:** Thanks I try to surprise my readers; thank you I'm glad that you like those flashbacks because I really like writing them!! In this one you get two I believe, I hope you enjoy them. I'm happy you like the little girl, thank you!!!

**Hinata Lovers:** Umm… (Not sure how to tell you the following without hurting you but, I'll tell you just like when you are taking off a band-aid) I'm sorry, but Deidara isn't going to like her like _that_. I don't know, I'll think of a number then get back to you, yeah; they could talk while they fight, totally true, and it really would be a good idea, thanks!! No, she couldn't actually do that, betray her village and not to mention Naruto too, so she decided to infiltrate Akatsuki in order to help her village and Naruto plus along the way she gets to help Sasuke (but, she would never admit this out loud but he is the real reason she joined Akatsuki). She has MAJORRRRRRR issues now; I hope this was soon enough.

**DarkSmile:** Yes, poor Hinata, I wish she could forget about Sasuke but, her love for him is just too great, pathetic I know.

**kaiyurichan112:** I feel sad for her too, no she wouldn't want pity, it was extremely tough being almost killed by the boy she loves, I mean just look what she did after his betrayal, she totally lost it and because of that, heck she joined Akatsuki after what happened with Sasuke. Yeah, having to pretend to like Itachi she really hates that, who knows maybe when this is all over she might commit suicide or have to sacrifice herself for the boys she loves, and yes you'll get to hear about Sasuke in this chapter.

**muddledthoughts:** Actually I'm glad to hear from you, I thought you stopped reading the story because I didn't see or read a review for the second chapter but, I'm happy to hear from you again, thanks!!! I'm glad about the real Hinata too, I'm happy you thought she really did change but now you know about the truth, actually her old self was always there but she hid her very, very well. Yeah, she is losing herself; it won't be that much longer until she loses herself completely she probably has a few more months left before she's lost. Yeah, she really does have those two choices left, and it has gotten out of hand, it really was because of her temper and anger towards Sasuke, I'm still pissed off at Sasuke also but don't worry he'll do everything he can to set things right (or making a bigger mess out of things). Wow, you describe everything so well it makes me wonder if you are in my mind or something, it's crazy how we think a like, but yeah everything you write is true, and I'm happy you liked this chapter, and its okay there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm pleased you still like the story. Thanks for your kind words about my new story, I'm glad you think it's original and cool, I hope you'll be able to say that still after the next few chapters of my new story, Thank you, you are the greatest, I really appreciate your nice words!!!

**Hyuuga121:** Thanks, I'm happy you loved it, I hope this is what you needed, and I'm sorry if I updated too late.

**HINA4-cH4n:** Yes!!! I'm happy that you are falling in love with this fic, I just hope your love grows even stronger!!! I do not believe you are crazy, you are just a bit mentally unstable (j/k), and you are totally not crazy! It's going to be awhile before Hinata talks to Sakuya, yes, Itachi is a meanie but I kind of still like him…

**pseudo-cynic89:** Thanks for you joke, I thought is was still funny, and yay, I feel the same way about Hinata not being evil, I just couldn't bring myself to let her be evil, I couldn't I'm sorry it took to long I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Re-L-sama:** Yes, it was, thank you I'm happy you liked it! Thank you and I'm sorry I took too long to update.

**St.Rivenj27:** I feel bad for her too; she won't meet him for a loooooong time.

**shikamaru is mine: **Yes, it was, I'm sorry I kind of took to long to update but I hope you find it worth the wait.

* * *

**I'd like to thank ****pseudo-cynic89**** and ****Gothgirl8892 ****the jokes I used in the chapter, thank you, you guys are the greatest!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Everyone is a Comedian**

Three months, I was told by Itachi that he locked me up in my room for three months.

Three whole months of seeing no one other then Itachi, talking to no one other then him, actually most of the time he didn't even talk to me. He'd just sit down on a chair by the door and watch me, I don't know how long, I don't know if it was minutes, hours, days, or weeks, I lost track of time. There are no windows in my room, no clocks, no calendars, nothing.

I felt as if I was being watched every minute of everyday, even if Itachi was not in the room with me, I know he was watching my every move, I don't know how but I know he was.

He said to me that for a whole month he left me all alone to _think_ about what, I'm not sure, I've forgotten everything.

The first time he came in he just stood by the door watching me. I kept my mouth shut, if I would've opened it, I would've told him everything, all about my mission, my objective and my love for the Traitor. If I would've opened my mouth that day, I would've revealed the truth to him.

So for his first visit I said nothing, he talked though, he told me that Sasori was killed by Sakura and his grandmother and that Deidara was almost beaten by Kakashi and Naruto. When Itachi mentioned Naruto's name I almost broke down, _almost_ but I resisted that urge, I gathered whatever little strength I had left and stayed silent as he spoke. I still don't know why he hasn't ratted me out to the Leader but then Itachi said to me.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" he asks me slowly. I just look at my legs that are crossed on my top of my bed as I wait for him to answer his own question. He doesn't, time goes by without either one of us saying anything, I sense his eyes on me but I won't look up, instead I just nod. "You got here one week late," I look up slowly; I want to see if he's telling me the truth but like always I can't tell. I want to ask is that all but I stay quiet; I want to laugh out loud. He just continues looking at me; I really want to laugh now, I look back down at my legs. I thought he saw me with Jiraiya but I guess not, I thought he knew about the mission but I was wrong. I want to let out a sigh of relief but I don't. So he doesn't know the truth that's good, I don't feel his eyes on me anymore I look up to find that I'm all alone. I rise to my feet and jump off the bed and I begin to pace in my little room.

So he knows nothing, I thought he found out the truth but I was wrong. So I have not been found out, my mission isn't a failure at least not anymore, I still have a chance.

But I have to figure out my next step.

* * *

I saw Naruto again and I felt nothing, not when I saw Sakura either, I felt nothing. Was I supposed to feel something?

But I'll admit, I felt something and that was anger, I was angry that they thought they could take me away before I completed my training they were stupid to even think it. Even now when I think about it I'm pissed. I wanted to kill them but then Orochimaru came and stopped me.

I should not have stopped; I should've kept going until I killed them.

I go back to what he told me.

_He just stood there like an idiot before me, he looked surprised and like he couldn't believe what he saw before him, I wanted to laugh at his stupid expression._

"_Sasuke," he said, I looked down at him showing nothing because I felt nothing. "We've come to take you back," he tells me really loud. Sakura gave a little nod, and those two other people I don't know just kept looking at me, I look down at Naruto._

"_And you expect to do it?" I asked him amused at his stupidity._

"_Well actually I wanted to bring Hinata along but she is other wise occupied," he tells me._

"_Doing what?"_

"_Oh, you know the usual killing people, learning under Itachi, plotting her revenge against you and what not," he says to me._

"_Ever the comedian," I tell him in a voice devoid of emotion, he looks at me turning serious._

"_She's changed," he tells me in a low urgent voice, I stay quiet waiting for him to continue. "She's better then you could even imagine," he says to me in an ominous tone._

"_You fought her?" _

"_No," I was about to say then how does he know but he looks into my eyes as he continues. "Your brother cast a genjutsu on me and made it seem as if I was fighting Hinata and she was good."_

"_Well it was an illusion, so what did you except, her strength seems more powerful in that illusion."_

"_True but it was what Itachi said, he told us that she was much stronger then the illusion, that she's better then you and in a few years she'll surpass even him," he tells me in the same ominous tone he used before._

"_Of course he's going to say that, he's her teacher," I say to him in a bored tone._

"_Have you ever known your brother to ever praise someone, anyone?" he asks me. In a flash I'm next to him._

"_Don't talk about him like you know him," I tell him angry at his words. It's true I've never known Itachi to have a kind word for anyone._

"_Is Itachi a sore spot for you?" he says to me without looking at me, I reach behind me to get my katana's hilt._

"_Naruto, watch out," I hear the Jonin leader yell at Naruto but it's too late._

"_I thought you were supposed to become Hokage?" I taunt him._

"_Have you ever heard of a Hokage who couldn't save a friend?" he asks me._

"_You're really stupid, you know idiot, I let you live in our last fight but this time I won't," I warn him as I unsheathe my katana but before I could do anything the other guy that is our age comes at me and I use Chidori current, which emits chidori all over my body, both Naruto and the guy fall to the floor._

_I look behind me to watch Sakura come at me._

"_I won't let you get away Sasuke," she yells at me._

"_Do you think you could stop me?" I ask her, she doesn't answer me, I smirk at her and I'm about to strike her but the Jonin interfered so I find myself stabbing him instead._

_I was about to continue but then I'm stopped by Orochimaru, I look at him._

"_What the hell are you thinking? Who do you think you are to interrupt my fight?" I ask him in a low menacing tone._

"_They are vital for you to kill your brother," he says to me._

"_Do you think, I want these Shinobi's help? I could do it without them," I say in a bored tone. "Now leave me alone so I could kill these pieces of shit," I tell him as I try to get my hands out of his hold._

"_Don't act with haste, think things through," he tells me I look down at Naruto who is getting up, I stay silent as I look at him and he looks up at me, I turn to Orochimaru._

"_I've thought things through and I still want to kill them," I say to him._

"_Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, if you really think about it, you know it's best that we keep them alive and use them to our advantage," he says as he looks down at them, I too look down at them, I see Naruto's angry gaze on me._

"_Hmph," is all I say as I look at Orochimaru, I don't either agree or disagree._

_We then disappear not before I hear Naruto and Sakura yell out my name._

But now, he's got me thinking about what he said Itachi told him.

Could it be true?

Could she really be better then me?

It doesn't matter because in a few months time we will see who's better then who?

* * *

Finally after three months of being confined to my room and only being able to receive visits by Itachi, I'm finally set free.

Now I'm actually allowed to go outside but, I' am always accompanied by my superiors. Like now I'm following Itachi and Kisame.

When I finally came outside, I let out a sigh, closed my eyes and faced the sun letting it hit me and warm me up; I take in a deep breath letting it fill my lungs. I feel Itachi glaring at me; I stand up straight, face forward and open my eyes to look in front of me.

"Don't act like you haven't been outside in years, grow up," he says to me in a angry-disgusted tone, I give one short nod to acknowledge his words, I wait until he continues to walk and count how many steps he's taken and after seven I begin to follow him. I ignore Kisame's curious stare directed at me.

"So Hinata, how have you been? The punishment wasn't too bad now was it?" he asks me, I look to the ground not looking at him. He stays quiet looking at me; he stays like this for a while but then gives up and walks in front with Itachi.

"What the hell happened to her? She's like a ghost of her former self. What did you do?" Kisame asks Itachi.

"Nothing," is all he says.

"Damn it Itachi, tell me what the hell you did," Kisame says really loud. Itachi stops and faces Kisame; I stay behind awaiting my orders.

"This is none of your business, this is between the student and me," is all he tells Kisame. Itachi continues to walk I wait and follow. "You've grown too attached to her Kisame, you know that any day she could die and that'll be the end of her," Itachi says without turning back.

I stay silent as I wait for Kisame's response he stays quiet as he follows Itachi but then catches up with him, he lets out a sigh.

"Your right, I've grown too attached to her, I understand," is all Kisame says.

I don't know if I should be relieved or sad at his words. But in truth I really don't care he's an okay guy for a criminal, I never really considered any of them any more then that. Not friends, nothing, I don't feel anything for them. All I felt when Itachi told me about Sasori's death, was relief, relief that I don't have to act around him anymore.

I walk in silence, I hear Kisame and Itachi speak to one another every once in awhile they both never talk to me, or look back at me. I feel like I'm a dog following my owner's, I feel my collar tighten and feel Itachi pull hard on the leash.

I think to what I told Sado the day he gave me my swords, how is it that I became such a good liar?

Why has my life become a lie? Why am I living a lie?

_Because you are doing everything in your power to help Naruto to make sure Akatsuki does not get their filthy hands on Naruto. And also you are enduring all of this for Sasuke, to help him when the time comes for him to face off against Itachi. I'm doing all of this for him._

Am I pathetic or what?

God, I hate myself, I do. I hate that I'm doing this for him.

But, the truth is that my hate for him is slowly growing more and more.

I feel that if I see him again I'll either kill him on the spot or hug him and cry, it really could go either way.

But, the more time I spend with Itachi it's changing me, it's changing me to side with Itachi and stay with him.

There's a little part of me though, a little part of my old self that's resisting, that's fighting against that thought.

We've been walking now for a few hours and we near the end of the valley we were passing through and on the other end of the valley is a meadow. I only see glimpses, small ones but once Itachi and Kisame walk to the right I stop. I stop to look at the breathtaking meadow.

I stand absolutely still barely breathing as I look at the scenery before me.

The meadow is filled with wild flowers; their colors are so bright, so vibrant that just by looking at the scene before me it literally takes my breath away from me. I stand here mesmerized at the natural beauty before my eyes; I let out a small breath, afraid to make any noise.

They, Itachi and Kisame continue to walk away but instead of turning right with them, I take small unsure steps forward. I feel as if I'm in a daze as I walk forward, I can't stop, I don't blink because I'm afraid what I see before me will just vanish.

"Hinata," I hear Kisame call out to me but I continue to walk slowly into the meadow, I feel as if I'm under some sort of spell that I can't and don't want to get out of.

All the flowers look like they came out of a painters dream or fantasy. All these different colors scattered around, there's red, lavender, pink, white, yellow, orange, purple, a bright pink, a white with yellow then an orange at the end of the petals, there is just a beautiful mixture of the colors its almost as if in this meadow of wild flowers a new color will be discovered. All these flowers are just gorgeous; I wish I could stay here forever. I kneel before some wild roses I touch them just to make sue they are real and I'm not imagining them.

Then I remembered his promise to me about flowers.

_He was walking me home after school today we weren't going to train because I had to get home, my dad wanted to talk to me._

_I was walking real slow actually I was dragging my feet and looking at the ground, Sasuke was walking in front of me and he had a smile on his lips, I couldn't see it but I know he has one, so I find a small smile on my lips._

"_I want to train today," I whine. He faces me and starts to walk backwards, I look up at him and he has a quizzical smile._

"_Hinata you shouldn't lie," he says to me, I look at him perplexed as I wait for him to continue he rests his hands on his back as he continues to walk backwards. "You don't want to train what you want to do is spend time with me you should just admit it," he says with a lazy smile now on his lips. I feel my mouth open as I stare at him with my eyes bulging. I'm speechless but then I control my emotions and look at him with a gleam of sardonic amusement in my eyes as I pass by him walking in front of him._

"_You think too much of yourself, you dork," I say to him without looking back at him, I walk faster but he easily catches up to me, out of the corner of my eye. I could see that annoyingly cute smile on his lips as he looks at me._

"_So you are denying the fact that the only reason you want to train with me today is because you love to spend time with me?" he asks me in a teasing tone. I feel my cheeks turn pink as I face forward ignoring his inquisitive eyes._

"_Yes, I' am," I finished hesitantly, I make the mistake of looking over at him to see if he believes me and I see a bland smile and the slightest arch of one eyebrow, with a devilish gleam in his eyes._

"_Really?" he inquires in a lightly barbed tone._

"_Y-yes," I say feeling my face become even redder, as I look forward keeping my head up high, I feel his eyes searching for something in my face._

"_Your face says otherwise," he tells me in the same lightly barbed tone._

"_Sh-shut u-up! I-I d-didn't a-a-ask y-you," I say to him my stammer coming back._

"_There's no reason to get angry Hinata," he says to me in a low too innocent voice, I turn to look at him and I notice that devilish gleam in his eyes. "It was just an observation that's all," he says, I look at him not believing a word he says, he walks in front of me and begins to whistle._

_I find myself getting angry, my hands clench into fists at my sides, I let out an angry breath as I cant up to him read to rip him a new one until I notice a garden and it's full of bright beautiful flowers I start to walk over to the house and stop at the houses fence and just stare at the garden._

_There's a mixture of flowers, there's pink and white tulips, white and red roses, two bushes of gardenias, yellow daises, iris, blue and red cornflowers, lily of the valley, purple and white columbine and lilacs._

_I just stand here unable to mover or breath. These flowers are nothing out of the ordinary but still there's something about them that are fantastic and wonderful._

_I feel him next to me, I whisper._

"_What is it about flowers that I love?"_

"_It's the simplicity of them," he says to me after a minute or two of silence, I slowly turn to look at him. "Its simple beauty that the flowers hold; their shape, the colors, the fragrance, everything about them is simple but there's just something more about them," he says in a soft almost whimsical sounding voice. "Kind of like you," he says to me in that same whimsical tone. We both stay quiet as we just stare at each other, I was about to talk but he stops me._

"_When we have our own house, I'm going to fill our home with flowers on the outside and the inside," he says to me in a low absolutely sure voice. I find myself nodding and giving him a shy smile as I look into his dreamy onyx eyes. " It's a promise Hinata Hyuga," he says to me._

_We both just stand here like idiots looking into each other's eyes as we stay silent not needing any words to know what we are thinking and feeling. He suddenly grabs a hold of my hand and starts to walk away, me following right behind him._

"_We have to hurry or your dad is going to get angry," he says as he looks in front of him with the same quizzical smile on his lips once more, I don't say anything as I look down at our joined hands a smile similar to Sasuke's on my lips._

To think that I actually believed him, that's what I think as I look at the wild flowers and the tall green grass that surrounds me.

I suddenly remember Itachi and Kisame, I look around for them, and I see them under a big oak tree that's giving them some shade.

I ignore Kisame as I look at Itachi.

I wonder if he knows anything about my and Sasuke's promises. Did Sasuke ever talk to him about me? Does he know about my true intentions or does he truly not know? I wish I could ask him but just as he doesn't trust me, I much less trust him.

I break our eye contact as I look back down at the flowers.

I get lost thinking about everything but thinking about nothing at the same time, I lose track of time as I look at one of the wild roses.

I feel him in back of me, I feel him watching me with those sharingan eyes.

"It's time to go, we have a mission we must complete, we have waited long enough for you," he tells me in a low angry voice, I flinch as I hear him walk away; I get up quickly and follow him.

A couple of days later we pass by the meadow of wild flowers this time I don't even look over there, I feel Itachi's eyes on me, I ignore them.

"Man it's just too quiet!" Kisame whines. "Hinata hasn't even spoken the whole time," he finishes his shoulders slumping and he's dragging his sword behind him. He smiles a wicked smile as he looks at me a devilish gleam in his eyes; I look at him with suspicion and hide in deeper under the collar of my Akatsuki cloak. "I know something that will get you to talk or more likely to laugh real loud," he says flashing that wicked shark like smile.

"Okay, okay, Hinata get ready to pee in your pants once you hear this joke," he says to me as he pauses and looks at me, I just look at him waiting. "It seems this is going to take the best I got," he says in a low-voice almost like he's talking to himself, I wait until he's ready to continue.

"There was this boy, he was about twelve years old, and he was walking down the sidewalk dragging a flattened frog on a string behind him. He comes up to the doorstep of a house known for its _women_, if you know what I mean," he says to me wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, he was about to continue but he was cut off, we both turn to look at Itachi, he looks over his shoulder at Kisame.

"You shouldn't be telling Hinata _those_ kinds of jokes," he says in his usual emotionless voice. "She's still too young to hear those types of jokes."

"Come on, Itachi don't be like that, I'm sure nothing will come to this other then a good laugh, you act like some kind of over-protective boyfriend or something," Kisame mutters the end, but Itachi's abnormal hearing caught it, he sends a deadly glare at Kisame.

"Please Master Itachi let Master Kisame continue with his joke, I'm sure it'll be funny," I tell him in a low voice, he looks over at me, he stays silent as I look to the ground.

"So it's decided, I will continue, okay so I was saying, wait where did I stop?" he asks as he scratches his chin.

"Oh, 'he comes up to the doorstep of a house known for its women if you know what I mean,'" I wiggle my eyebrows in a suggestive manner just like Kisame.

"Riiiiiiight…So as I was saying he knocks on the door. When the madam came to answer the door she saw the little boy and asked what he wanted. He said he wanted to have sex with one of the women inside; he had the money to buy the women and wasn't leaving until he got her. The Madam figured why not, so she told him to come in. Once he was in, she told him to pick any of the girls he liked. He asked her if any of the women had any diseases, and of course the madam said no. But he said he heard that all the men were talking about having to go to the hospital and get shots after having sex with Mable, and THAT was the girl he wanted. Since the little boy was so adamant about it plus he had the money to pay for it, she agreed. The Madam told him to go upstairs and go to the first room on the right. So he went down the hall dragging the squashed frog behind him. Ten minutes later the boy came back down, still dragging the frog, he paid the Madam, and headed out the door, it was at that time the Madam stopped him and she asked him just why he picked the only girl she had in the place with a disease, instead of one of the others. He said: 'Well, if you have to know, tonight when I get home, my parents are going out to a restaurant to eat, leaving me at home with a baby-sitter. When they leave I'm going to have sex with my baby-sitter, who happens to be very fond of cute little boys, and then she will get the disease that I just caught. When my parents get back, dad will take the baby-sitter home, and on the way he'll jump the baby-sitter's bones, and he'll catch the disease. Then when dad gets home from the baby-sitters, he and mom will go to bed and they'll have sex, and mom will catch it. In the morning when dad goes to work, the milkman will deliver the milk, and he'll have a quickie with mom, and he'll catch it and HE'S the son-of-a-bitch who ran over my FROG!!'" Kisame finishes with a great big laugh. I stare at him, is it normal to laugh at one's own joke?

I then remembered that he told me the joke to cheer me up so I begin to laugh, a forced one, but then I laugh louder. I look over at Kisame and he looks a bit down.

"Have you heard this joke before?" he asks me sounding genuinely sad. I look at the ground feeling guilty; as I talk my guilt comes out in my voice.

"Yes, Master Kisame," I tell him, he lets out a long sigh as he keeps walking I feel bad now, we all stay silent.

"Why didn't you say anything while I was saying it?" he asks me, I keep quiet as I look him in his eyes as I tell him in a low serious voice.

"I would never dream of doing that to you Master Kisame," he looks down at me and sighs as he walks in front of him.

"Then you could've at least acted as if you found it funny instead of the way you acted," Kisame mutters. Hinata goes on her tiptoes and leans onto Kisame's back as he continues to walk away she follows him.

"I'm sorry master Kisame did you mutter something?" she asks him innocently, he looks over his shoulder at her.

"No, Hinata nothing."

"Oh, really? I could've sworn you said something," I tell him as I go back to walking normally. "It does not matter my Master I will train harder so that I could have the same abnormal hearing like Master Itachi," we all stay silent again.

It feels weird to go back to how we used to act but, it also feels nice. I've kind of missed this. Kisame has always been a great guy, he's always talked to me, making me feel better, believing in me when I had doubts of completing my training. If he wasn't a part of Akatsuki I'm sure we could actually be friends. I then get an idea in my brain and I run to Kisame and stand in front of him blocking his way.

"Master Kisame, I just came up with a great idea," I tell him feeling a bit perky, but then I turn serious. "Tell me the name of the trash that told you that joke so that I could kill him!" I say quite loudly, I reach behind me to get a hold of Annihilation's hilt ready to kill.

"It was Deidara," he says to me, I put Annihilation back into it's sheath as I look at the ground kicking a few rocks as I walk, then I look up.

"I guess that means I can't kill Master Deidara," I whisper, he nods. I begin to walk before him my shoulders slumping a bit, we all stay silent.

"Who told you the joke?" Kisame asks me, I turn around to look at him.

"Tobi," I say, he nods, we continue onwards in silence.

After a while I look over at Kisame and say.

"Master Kisame I know a joke that you might find funny."

"Really?" he asks me surprised I nod. "Then by all means Hinata say it," he says encouraging me.

"Oh, Master Kisame, you really are the greatest to encourage me like that!! I just hope the joke I'm about to tell you is worthy enough for my Master number two, see if you wouldn't have said to me to tell you the joke I'm going to tell you then I never would've even thought about-" but I was cut off.

"Hinata I understand, could you please just continue with the joke," Kisame tells me sounding exasperated, I surpass my smile and just nod; I open my mouth but before anything comes out Kisame says. "Don't thank me just tell the joke," he says to me, looking down at me, I look up biting on my bottom lip, nodding.

"Okay, a young boy saw his mother begin to walk out of the bathroom, she slipped on the floor and shouted SHIT!!, the boy asked his mother what does that mean, and she quickly answers 'make-up, honey' next he see's his brother, no wait was it his brother or his father?" I ask myself out loud, I could feel Kisame's intent stare on me while I debate the matter in my head. "Oh yeah!!! It was the father, okay, okay; next he see's his father in the garage, hammering some wood the hammer slips and it hits his thumb, he shouts out 'FUCK!!!' the boy then asks what does that mean and his father says 'to fuck son,'" I pause, that does not hear correct, right? Wait! What does the dad say to his son, I rest my chin in my hand as I think I look up apologetic at Kisame.

"It seems I have forgotten the rest of the joke, actually just give me a few more minutes and I'm sure it will come back to me," I nod but it's more like a nod to myself as I think over the thing is I really think I have forgotten the way it goes, but then after a few minutes of going through the joke in my head I finally remembered it.

"Oh, Master Kisame!" I stop as I look at him, he looks like he wants to kill someone but then I noticed how he has his hands in his hair like he's pulling on it, I wonder why? I just stay like this looking at him in silence.

"What was it Hinata?" he asks me sounding and looking exasperated, he still has both of his hand in his hair as he's looking down at me waiting for me to answer, I stay quiet forgetting why I called out to him, I then remembered.

"It seems the rest of the joke came back to me," I tell him sounding excited, he just looks down at me, waiting. "Oh right! Okay, the father yells out 'FUCK' after hitting himself with the hammer on his thumb, then his kid asks him what does that mean and the father says 'to cut,' you see now you know why I got confused a bit, it's because fuck and cut sound alike, but now that I actually think about it one and the other have nothing in common," I tell him, I look at his angry face and I gulp. "Oh, right, I should continue with the joke because it's really funny!! Later on that day his parents got into a fight and call each other 'dicks and cunts' and 'bitches and bastards' when the boy asks what these mean they answer 'coats and hats' and 'women and men.' The next day they were expecting people to arrive for a dinner party, says to the people in the doorway. 'Welcome bitches and bastards may I take your dicks and cunts, my mother's in the bathroom putting on shit and my dad's fucking the chicken,'" I start to laugh, and Kisame begins to laugh with me, I smile at him as I start to walk in front of him, I begin to hum feeling happy, I look back at Kisame and smile.

"I'm happy I could make Master Kisame laugh, I will learn many more jokes so that I could continue to make my Master Kisame laugh."

"No, Hinata that's not necessary," but then I stop as I look at Hinata's huge innocent pale blue eyes, I let out a sigh. "Okay, Hinata that would make me very happy," I tell her, she gets excited and keeps smiling at me, she really does believe everything told to her, she never questions anything, she's so gullible, I think to myself.

"I will not fail you, Master Kisame," I say loudly he just smiles down at me and nods.

"He's faking," I hear Itachi's annoyingly empty voice says to me, I stop walking as I look at Itachi's back. "He's heard the joke before and he doesn't want to tell him anymore jokes, because you're not very good at telling them," I stay quiet as I look over at Kisame wondering if its true, then I see that guilty expression on his face and I know its true, he looks a bit nervous too.

"Itachi that was a bit harsh," Kisame says in a low-uncertain voice, he looks over at me still nervous; he looks away not wanting to look at me because his guilt is eating at him. Itachi looks over his shoulder at Kisame, ignoring me.

"Did you want her to keep telling you jokes? If anything you should thank me for saving you," he says as he turns bank around and starts walking away. I begin to follow him but I feel Kisame's hand on my shoulder stopping me, I look up into his eyes.

"Don't worry I still found the joke funny even if I heard it before."

"From whom?"

"Tobi," he says as he stay's silent, then he asks me, "who did you hear it from?" I try to hide my smile but I can't.

"Deidara," I say with a smile. We both become quiet as we think things over, then we sigh together.

All three of us continue to make our way back towards the base in complete silence.

After about half an hour, we hear Itachi speak which is totally weird since both, Kisame or I always have to get him to talk.

"I know…" he starts off as he continues to walk away we walk slower behind him looking at his back waiting for him to continue. "I know a perverted joke," he tells us in that blank, emotionless voice of his.

Kisame and I stop dead in our tracks as we look at Itachi's back utterly shocked, our mouths fall open and stay like that. What he just said, I never could've imagined those words would come out of his mouth. We turn to look at one another, our eyes huge and our eyebrows raised, without having to open our mouths to talk to one another.

We then look at Itachi's back at the same time and ask him.

"From whom did you hear it?" I yell out and Kisame asks it really loudly. Itachi stops walking and turns around to face us; I could see a smile forming on his lips as he looks at us.

"From…" he begins, I lean in closer out of the corner of my eye I watch as Kisame leans forward also. "…Zetsu," he says, we both stay still, I watch Kisame look surprised then I see him shake. I run towards Itachi and Kisame walks really fast towards Itachi, dragging his sword behind him.

"Tell me!!!" I yell as soon as I reach his side and Kisame follows close behind me.

"I want…" he starts off yelling, I lean forward so that I could see Kisame who is standing on the other side of Itachi, he, Itachi raises his eyebrow as he looks at Kisame, I let out a giggle, I watch as a slight blush appears on his cheeks he clears his throat. "I would like to hear it also," he says in his normal voice, I smile at Kisame.

"Yes, Master Itachi, I very much agree with Master Kisame, I would like, no _love_ to hear it also!!!!" I tell him sounding and feeling excited, he looks over at him, I nod vigorously as he looks at me, he starts to walk, we stay in place, I look over at Kisame with my eyebrow raised, he shrugs his shoulders. Itachi stops again and looks over his shoulder at me then at Kisame.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" he asks us, we both look at each other, then we run over to Itachi's side waiting for him to continue, when he wants but I'm feeling anxious to hear the joke, I know Kisame is feeling the same way.

"A hippie on the city bus," he starts using his detached-emotionless voice, I want to sigh but I know he'll take offense and stop the joke, it's going to be a looooooong joke, "notices a young attractive nun sitting across from him. He tells her that she is the most beautiful women he has ever seen and, he asks her to dinner. The nun declines, but the persistent hippie invites her for a 'roll in the hay.' The nun of course refuses the offer and quietly gets off at the next stop. Soon, the rejected hippie strikes up a conversation with the bus driver. The driver leans over to the hippie and says, 'She takes this bus every Thursday at six o'clock to the local cemetery where she prays for about an hour. You two could be alone there…' The hippie grows excited as he thinks of a plan."

"Thursday comes and the hippie waits by the entrance to the cemetery. Sure enough at six o'clock the nun arrives at the cemetery. She kneels by a headstone and claps her hands in prayer. The eager hippie opens his knapsack and puts on his costume-a long flowing, white robe and a bearded face mask. He approaches the nun and tosses a handful of glitter at her."

"'My child,'" he says in a soft voice, "'it is I, your Lord. You have been such a faithful servant to me. I have come to reward you with a satisfying sexual experience.' The nun gasps."

"'Oh…well…could you take me from behind? That way I can still consider myself a virgin. My vow of celibacy is important to me.' The hippie is eager to get it on, nods and takes the nun in his arms. He turns her around, bends her over, and performs anal sex until they are both pleasantly worn out. After they have done the deed the hippie then pulls off his mask as he exclaims.

'Ha, ha, I'm the hippie from the bus!'

The nun responds by taking off her mask and exclaiming, 'Ha, ha, I'm the bus driver!'" he finishes in that bland voice of his, I look over at Kisame, who is leaning backwards to look at him, he raises his eyebrow at me as he looks over to me, I shrug my shoulders.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Master Itachi that was great!" I say faking my smile and laugh as I lean forward and look up into his sharingan eyes, he looks down at me. "The best perverted joke I've ever heard," I state, Kisame nods very quickly as he starts to laugh a forced laugh, I struggle with my own.

"It was really good," I follow Hinata's lead and complement Itachi. He says Hinata is bad at telling jokes, just look at him! He couldn't or didn't use any emotion whatsoever, no if someone should never tell jokes that would be Itachi. He just sucks real bad at it, he should never be allowed to tell a joke ever again, if he does I don't think I'll be able to survive the ordeal again.

Some people just aren't meant to be a comedian I've decided both Hinata and Itachi are in that category.

Itachi keeps on walking with a small smile on his mouth. I walk with Master Kisame, when Itachi is far enough away from us we begin to whisper to one another.

"Can you believe it?" I whisper as I watch Itachi's back.

"I thought I was going to die!" Kisame exclaims. "Holy hell! Itachi should not be allowed to tell any kind of joke not even a knock, knock joke!" he whispers at me as he removes his hand around his mouth then puts it back. "Let's just hope our praise doesn't go to his head and decides to tell another one."

"If he does I'll scream! I swear it Master Kisame if Master Itachi tells another joke I'll runaway screaming at the top of my lungs!" I inform Kisame, as he looks down at me accusingly. "What?" I ask him above a whisper.

"Why did you go and have to say 'the best perverted joke I've ever heard'?" he asks me.

"It was!" I whisper quite loudly, I quickly look at Itachi's back making sure he doesn't look back and wonder what we are talking about, I lower my voice. "It really was the best joke I've heard but, Master Itachi totally ruined it!" Kisame sighs as he nods his agreement.

"It was a good one and I agree with you Hinata Itachi ruined it. I feel I could never use that great joke, ever," Kisame tells me sounding sad by his own words.

"How do you think Master Zetsu told him the joke?" I ask Kisame, he looks down at me with his eyes bulging at the very idea and looking quite pale.

"I-I d-don't e-even want to i-i-imagine i-i-it," Kisame says as he shudders, I sigh, I could kind of picture it in my head but I shouldn't continue I might get nightmares later tonight if I continue imagining it in my mind.

"I agree with you Master Kisame," I tell him whispering.

* * *

I still can't believe I saw Sasuke again, the way he went into my mind and actually spoke to the nine-tails fox-spirit; I'm still a bit out of it on that matter. How the hell has he gotten that good? Is it true that he would've used drugs to get him at the level he is now, just so he could be strong enough to kill his brother? Is his hate that strong that he would destroy his body with drugs just to kill Itachi?

I look up at the starry night sky, I look back down to see Kakashi sensei and Yamato sensei asleep, I'm try to complete the Fourth's jutsu with their help. If I complete this jutsu then it'll be a new even more powerful then the ransegan

But I still can't get over Hinata's and Sasuke's growth, I actually feel a bit bad about that, I mean I trained hard to get at the level I'm at now but, compared to them I'm still the failure. I look down at the ground.

I know I shouldn't feel pity for myself but…I do. It is stupid and childish but…what can I do?

Train harder! That's what the old me would say. I have to; I must train harder and never give up. I have to if I really want to become Hokage I must find my own strength and train until I've mastered this awesome jutsu.

If I really want to bring Sasuke and Hinata back I must become strong enough to do it! I have strong and worthy allies to help me but, I must do it alone, so that I could untie Hinata, Sasuke and me, so that we could be together again.

I get up and start to walk forward; I must continue training for them and my dream.

* * *

I watch as the girl dresses back into her clothes, she has a blush on her cheeks, what a stupid girl. We just had sex, I've seen her whole body and she's still blushing as I look at her, I give her my back getting bored already. Girls are so stupid, I meant look at this girl…what the hell is her name again? I guess I forgot it. She told it to me when she came in, I know she's new, at least I think she is. I'm sure this is the first time we've had sex…at least I think it is…I've been with so many women I've forgotten all of them. There's just nothing memorable about them. I mean really, all these girls willingly follow Orochimaru so there must be something mentally unstable to them.

"S-Sasuke, I-I'm…" but she didn't finish as I look at her with my sharingan eyes activated, she starts to shake, and hunch into herself, she folds her arms across her chest, still shaking more violently, I sigh, what a weak creature.

"I don't give a shit," I tell the stupid-useless girl giving her my back. "Get the hell out of my room you're annoying me," I say to her as she runs out of my room, sobbing. She has no backbone, really what an annoying girl, she's lucky I didn't kill her.

I look at the wall not really thinking about anything, as I look at it. I turn face up as I look at the ceiling.

I rest my hand on top of my chest, where my heart is, could it be that I lost the ability to love, the day my clan was destroyed by Itachi? No, this love I feel for Hinata is real, hell it helps keep me alive, her and the need to kill Itachi are the two people keeping me on this earth. How could it be that revenge and love keeps me alive?

But once I have my revenge I might as well die. Since I doubt Hinata still loves me. Shit, I fucked up real bad with her. The truth is that I regret the way we fought; I'd give almost anything to take that fight back. I would've still left but this time I wouldn't have kicked Hinata's ass. I would've spared her, let her off the hook. I just wish…

But no, wishing is for children not for guys like me.

I'd just like to go into the past and change everything I would've…In truth I would've wanted to stay by Hinata's side forever…

But that wasn't meant to be, our love was not meant to be for one another…perhaps if God was kind enough he'd put us in a different time together…Somewhere, where we could be happy together…

I sound like a love struck kid, I'm really pathetic.

I sigh as I look to the ceiling, remembering, remembering the day I swore to Hinata that she'd never cry again, what and idiot I was to actually promise her that…

_I remember I found her crying to herself in the shed, I could barely hear her but I know she was crying, I could tell because she was hugging her knees to her chest, as her whole body is trembling, I hear her hiccupping._

"_Hinata," I softly call out to her, she jumps a bit, as she wipes her eyes, probably wiping away her tears, she looks back at me her eyes red and filled with tears that are threatening to fall out, "what is wrong?" I whisper as I go to her. She begins to hiccup as she opens her mouth, she closes it and begins to breath in and out of her mouth probably trying to control her feelings, she sighs as she looks up at me._

"_N-nothing, w-why w-w-would you ask m-m-me?" she says still hiccupping, she bites on her upper lip with her lower teeth trying to stop the hiccupping but they still come out, she tries to hold on to her strength, trying to will herself not to breakdown in front of me, but she can't hold it in any longer, she begins to sob. I look down at her not knowing what to do, she hugs her knees to her chest rocking herself back and forth, I go closer to her and go on my knees and hug her. It's a bit awkward because she's hugging her whole body to herself and I'm hugging her, I hear her suck in a breath as she lets go of herself and looks at me, I look down at her and smile. I see a blush appear on her porcelain cheeks, then she digs her face in my chest, she starts to sob this time making noise. I just rub her back letting her cry on me; I don't say anything knowing she won't hear me over her crying._

_She hugs me around my waist, I freeze for a minute, I feel my face turn red but then I put my arms around her shoulders, hugging her tighter into me, she cries louder, I feel her whole body shake. What is this feeling tugging at my heart?_

_Why is that I feel anger at the person who did this to Hinata? I want to ask her what happened but I hold it in knowing the time to question her will come all I could do now is give her the comfort she needs. _

_Why would someone do this to Hinata, what has she ever done to anyone to deserve to cry like this? There is only one person I could think of but I wait until Hinata confirms my suspicion._

_I hate to see her suffering like this and all I could do is comfort her not being able to do anything else._

_I feel her body not shake as much as I hear her sniffling as she let's go of my waist and starts to wipe her runny nose with the back of her hand. She looks up at me uncertain with a sad smile on her lips; she quickly looks down at the floor._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to w-w-wet y-y-you're s-s-s-shirt w-w-with m-m-my t-tears a-a-and m-m-m-mucus," she says her stutter coming back after so many years of it not affecting her, I hold in my anger as I look down at her beautiful, innocent eyes._

"_What did he do to you this time?" I ask her letting a bit of that anger I felt out in my voice, she looks up at me her eyes growing huge she looks to the floor again, I get her chin and make her look at me, she then turns her eyes away and tries to move her chin out of my hold but I hold onto it._

"_Can we n-n-not talk about i-i-it?" she whispers at me._

"_Do you not trust me?" I ask her, my voice not sounding angry at all instead it hears a bit hurt, I let go of her chin she lets out a whimper and I look down at her wondering why she made that noise, she grabs a hold of one of my hands, her smile turns warms once more as she looks up at me, I feel my cheeks turn warm as I look at her._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to talk about what he said to me, it's rather embarrassing and he doesn't matter, I'm happy you care about me enough to ask me about how I feel," she says her smile growing bigger, I look away._

"_Idiot, of course I'd ask you about how you feel, I love you after all. Sometimes I wonder about you," I tell her feeling as if my face is bright red; I look away so she won't make fun of me. I feel my shirt cling to my chest and its wet, I want to sigh but I don't. She holds onto my arm and leans in on me, I sit down next to her, we just stay sitting like this her holding onto my arm and me letting her._

_We don't say anything not having to say any words about how we feel or what we think, we both know each other well enough then most; we stay silent feeling comfortable in it. That's what I like about Hinata without having to talk to her she usually knows what I want or think I'm the same way, only with her do I feel like this._

"_I promise not to let you cry like that again, you hear me Hinata, I promise to make you happy, so happy that you will never cry again," I tell her sounding and feeling serious. We stay quiet until she asks me._

"_What about if I cry out of happiness?" she asks me, I sigh as I look down at her she smiles that warm smile of hers at me._

"_I guess those tears are allowed," I tell her, she just keeps smiling then she starts to laugh, I look at her as if she's crazy but she laughs louder at my expression, I begin to laugh not understanding this need to laugh along with her, I probably feel like that because I don't want her to feel like a fool. _

That's what I told myself at that time but now that I think about it I laughed because I wanted to, only with her did I feel it, only with her.

How I miss her.

* * *

_Well until next time, thank you for reading __Just a Betrayal__, I hope you enjoyed it… _


	5. She's Found

**harley944:** Thank you, I guess I made you wait for too long.

**Gaara's Ai**: Thanks but you should really be telling that to Gothgirl8892 she found that joke for me. Not anytime soon but they have a kind of encounter in this chapter read it and you'll find out what I mean. I'm still not sure how their real reaction won't be what most of you expect, who is she going to let them capture her? She does want to leave Itachi but she has to finish what she started and she won't runaway! You'll find out in this chapter about her hair, and thank you I'm happy you think I have mad skills, thanks!!!

**-Hinata Hyugga-**: Thank you, I'm happy you like it. Oh my gosh, this is the first time _anyone ever_, offered to draw for my stories!! I'm like totally happy that you would want to draw for it, thank you!!! No one will laugh at your drawing and I will not be humiliated because I believe in you!! You'll do great just believe in yourself once again, thank you for your kind offer!!

**silver dragon15**: Yeah, I guess your right…now I kind of feel bad for him…now I feel bad.

**unbeatablehinata**: Thank you! And it's fine as long as you enjoy the story nothing else matters!! **P.S.: this goes for all of you! If you don't like how the story is going tell me!!! I write this for you!! So let me know if something is wrong okay?**

**petite.ina**: Thank you, you're too kind!!

**Dragonstar-dreamer**: Thanks!! (though it makes me feel as if you didn't like Just a Thought that much…J/K) I know it wasn't good at all until the final couple of chapters, but I'm going to try my hardest to make Just a Betrayal, good!! Thank you I'm glad you like my story!! It really does show how close they _were_ I wrote Just a Thought as kind of a pre-story, just to give you guys a small glimpse at their friendship and love but I _really_ wanted to write this story!! I hope I didn't make you wait long and if I did, I' am sorry!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: I still don't understand the change myself!! Yes, Itachi is _awful_ at telling jokes!! Thank you!!! Yes, there will be more fights but not in this chapter, sorry!! Thanks but, you should probably read a different story because my fight scenes totally suck!! Thank you and I will.

**Hinata Lovers**: Okay good!

Don't worry once I get a figure, I'll let you know.

Yes, she will be in trouble when Akatsuki finds out.

You might be onto something or…you might not, I think Itachi suspects her, that's all.

He doesn't have eyes behind his head but some really, well placed cameras in her room.

Thanks, I'm glad you like the flashbacks, there will be more to come.

Yes, they do love each other, in their own twisted way.

Yeah, I liked the first one when I read it I knew I had to put it in the story. When I got the idea about the jokes (you know them telling one another) I _knew_ that I had to have Hinata forget the joke!

I know, I could hardly believe it myself, and that Itachi knew a joke.

Yes, too bad…

Yes, true, true…touché my friend, touché

**NanamiYatsumaki**: Thanks, I'm glad you understand but these writers block have been happening much more frequently, that's why it takes me forever to put the new chapter online. And I detect some sarcasm in there with the "internet doesn't work" part of your review, but I could be my imagination…it was nothing I knew there were some people who were looking forward to the new chapter so I knew I had to update! Thanks, not many people were, I guess if they were no one told me about it. You think the chapter was extensive? Thanks that means a lot to me, I'm glad you appreciate my hard work!! Thank you, you are too kind!!! Thank you! I'm happy you think he is, I'll try to make keep him realistic!!

**Kawaii Kyuubi-chan**: Yes, they were, fluff filled. Yeah, it was thanks I'm glad you like how Sasuke is showing some emotion. Tobi, is no good boy, he totally knows perverted jokes. I'm glad you think Itachi telling jokes is funny, you should totally thank Gothgirl8892, and she was kind enough to find them for me.

**Moon FirexxXXxxMitoko Dreamer**: Thank you, I'm happy you think so!

**Hyuuga121**: Thanks I'm glad you did!! Hey, I don't know what to say expect, you are totally right, I'm sorry for making you wait!!

**deviltwit**: Thanks!!

**anime-freak**: Okay, I will just cause you asked me. Is it really confusing, tell me which parts you find confusing so I could clear the confusing things up, thanks I'm glad you find the story good!!

**LovedLess231**: Thank you, and I have read you story Naruto: A New start, I've read it but was to lazy to give the rest of the chapters review's I only gave the first chapter one, I'm sorry, I'll write the review for the rest of the chapters soon!!! I promise!

**xAmaterasux**: Thanks, I wasn't going to give that title to the chapter but I decided name the chapter that. Thanks I'm glad you think I've done a good job with the story, I'm sorry, it takes me so long to update, I'm sorry!!!

**Rikkamaru**: You should totally fear it, never let him tell you a joke, lol. I'm sorry, I look so long, there wasn't really except that I wanted to write the part of the jokes, so yeah…

**Leite Destiny**: Thanks, yeah, she was, for three whole months. Thank you, I'm happy you think that!!!

* * *

_Here is the newest chapter, finally (I bet that's what a lot of you are thinking), I'm sorry for making you wait so long, it's just that it takes me forever to type up the chapter, I'm sorry, and hopefully you enjoy it!!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: She's Found**

I walk around feeling restless; I should not be cooped up in here!!! I have to find him!!! I feel everyone's angry eyes on me, I turn around to find a few of the members looking at me with irritation, some even have a vein popping out, another's eyebrow is twitching, and the last one has a tick on his eye, I look at him concerned.

"I really don't think that's healthy Master Hidan," I tell him as I stop pacing to take a good look at him. "You should really see a doctor about your eye."

"You idiot!!" he yells at me, I stand here stiff as his yell brings this huge gust of wind making my hair fly like crazy, I let out a little yelp of surprise, he continues on his angry rampage. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you stand fucken still or is that too much to ask?!!! Don't you see I have to concentrate on extracting this biju but I can't because little White Doom can't stand fucken still!!!!" he finishes his yelling.

I wonder if my hair is okay, he takes in a big huff of air; I smile shyly at him as I play with my hands, and I look up at him through my lowered eyelashes, a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Master Hidan are you checking me out?" I ask him as I continue to fiddle with my fingers looking at the floor to shy to look up; I begin to kick a small hole into the dirt ground.

"Checking…you…out?" he whispers kind of like he can't believe I just said that, I hear him suck in a deep breath, I plug my ears with my fingers but I can still hear his yelling. "Are you out of your fucken mind or something??!!! Why the hell would you make up shit like that??!! I thought you were supposed to be smart or something, all I hear come out of your mouth is bullshit!!!!" he stops yelling as he notices I'm not even paying attention to him any more. "You should listen to your superiors when they talk, brat!" I look up at him and smile.

"You know Master Hidan you are getting awfully worked up over a harmless joke, it's almost as if you're angry because I noticed your interest in me," I tell him as I continue my pacing. "Where could he be?" I ask out loud as I continue to pace, not being able to stay still.

"Of all the…of all the, that's just bullshit you hear!!" he yells, I sigh as I grin at him, I say really innocently.

"Master Hidan it was just a joke, I'm teasing you, why does it get you so worked up?" I keep the innocent act as I fold my hands behind my back and stop moving to kick the ground. "Could it be true what I said before and you really do want me?" I ask, hiding my grin as he gets even angrier, he glares at me, I hear some of the other members chuckle at his reaction.

"Hinata," he says to me dangerously low voice, "once we are done extracting it I will…kill you," everyone becomes quiet as they wait for my response they all know I won't take up the challenge but I still look up into his eyes.

"Master Hidan…" I start in a voice just as low and dangerous as he used, "do I hear a challenge there?" I ask him softly, his eyes become narrow as he looks back at me, with his cold expression and cynical mouth.

"You could say it's a bit of both," he confesses to me, I send him an evil smile, the same one I use on the people I enjoy killing, I get a hold of Annihilation as I continue to smile at him.

"Do you really believe in that immortality bullshit Master Hidan?" I ask him innocently, I could feel all their eyes on me as I continue. "There are people in this world that will find a way to overcome your so called immortality, there are shinobi smart enough to see through your shit," I tell him as I examine the blade. "I've actually found an interesting theory that I'm dying to use to see how accurate it is," I confess to him, I watch him smiling at me.

"I guess we will after-" but he didn't continue because he was cut off.

"There will be no fight," the Leader says to us, he pauses as he looks at me, I look to the ground, "understand Hinata?" he asks me, I nod, he looks over at Hidan, he in turn mumbles a few words but nods. "Bickering is fine but I will not allow actual fights between active members of Akatsuki, it is unacceptable," he says.

"Yes, Leader, I'm sorry," I say but I look up at him. "But, Leader technically I' am not-" but I was cut off by Itachi as he looks at me his disapproval evident.

"Hinata, that is enough," he says to me in his usual emotionless voice, I look down at the ground again.

"Yes, I' am sorry," I say to him as I keep looking at the ground.

"Hinata do you really not see yourself as an active member of Akatsuki?" the Leader asks me.

"Yes sir, I have no ring so that means I' am not officially a member of the organization, I understand, I do, Master Tobi really does deserve to take Master Sasori's place since he's been here longer then me, he is much stronger then me and much better then me. I still need many more years to even think or dream of becoming a part of this strong organization. I must prove myself to you all, I must prove that I' am worthy of being a part of Akatsuki," I tell him. I hear someone sobbing and I immediately look over at Tobi, I sigh.

"Oh, Hinata!!" he yells between sobs, "You are too kind," he yells still sobbing.

"But Leader I have a question," I say quietly ignoring the sobbing idiot, the Leader looks back at me waiting for me to go on. "Let's say _if_ I were to, remember this is all hypothetical, lets say I were to kill Orochimaru and retrieved his ring would that mean I could keep it and become an official member of the most feared organization the shinobi world has ever seen, even though most of the Hidden villages don't even know we exist," I ask as I continue to pace around the cave causing the others to sigh as they watch me.

I smile to myself it's been two days now that they've been at it trying to extract the biju out of its host, they too wish to be walking instead of just standing there concentrating.

"_If_ you were to kill him then yes you could keep his ring and become an actual member of Akatsuki," he says to me his back to me.

"Oh, thank you Leader sir! I promise not to disappoint you! I'll kill that traitor on your behalf!" I tell him.

"Don't even think about it Hinata, hmm," I hear Deidara say without looking at me. "That asshole is mine to kill," he says to me sounding serious, I don't say anything as I continue to pace.

Really where could he be? He hasn't been by for a little over four months, I miss him I begin to bite my fingernails, I sit on the floor but then I get back up to continue to pace around the cave.

It's Ducky whose missing, I haven't seen him since that mission Itachi assigned me to, then I was locked up and everyone else says they haven't seen Ducky. He's never been gone for this long!!

"Hinata stop pacing!" Deidara tells me, I do, I stop and stand here but then I start to bounce my left leg unable to stay still.

"I'm sorry, Master Deidara I just can't!!" I yell sounding frantic as I continue my pacing. "It's just that I'm worried about Ducky, no one has seen him for a long time! He has never been gone for this long! What if something happened to him? What if he's starving out there because he can't find food? And what about shelter, where is he sleeping what if he has to sleep in the rain?" I ask wailing like a three year old.

"It hasn't rained in four months," I hear Zetsu mutter, but I ignore his comment.

I can't help it, I' am worried, what if something happened to him? And I can't do anything since I'm in this cave waiting for them to extract the tailed beast out of its host. "What if…" I start off but then I hiccup, "what if someone has him locked up as their pet?" I continue my wailing and hiccups, I wipe my nose with the back of my hand.

"He's a tiger for God's sake, I'm sure he could easily protect himself," the Leader says to me. "It's not like someone captured him for evil purpose's like putting him in a cage then letting him go into the wild but then before he could escape they kill him just for the hell of it," he finishes.

I stand absolutely still as I watch it happen in my head the images flashing before my eyes, I stop hiccupping and crying too shocked that I can't even react.

"Exactly," Tobi starts, "it's not like he was stolen and is being beaten as we speak by some people, who are training him to become their star attraction in the circus, and he's rebelling only because of you so they beat him harder and more often, until eventually he dies from massive blood loss," he finishes.

How am I still on my feet? What Tobi said to me gets me even more depressed and desperate to get out of here to start my search of Ducky.

"Tobi has a point, it would never happen and it's not like someone skinned him alive just to get Ducky's fur to decorate their floor…hmm, that sounds like a good idea," Deidara mumbles the end to himself, thinking I didn't hear him, my heart begins to beat impossibly fast.

"Yeah, that can't happen to Ducky, no one would steal a tiger just to have him locked up in a small cage so that they could show it off to their friends. Then Ducky dying a slow-painful death all by himself, never being able to see you again," Kisame tells me, before I could even feel what his words mean to me Kakuzu starts telling me his own theories.

"Yeah, it can't happen, it's not like some of the villagers that Ducky encountered would capture him so they could cut him up and sell off all the valuable pieces of him to the highest bidder," he finishes, I feel the ground beneath me sway.

"It could never happen, it's not like someone offered your tiger for a sacrifice to some God or some shit like that, they wouldn't torture a tiger just for the hell of it," Hidan tells me.

"Exactly, it's not like someone caught him just to eat him and as I speak his tender white meat is being grilled to perfection and people are enjoying his soft, juicy meat, no one would be so cruel," Zetsu says, I wait to see if the last two remaining members say anything, they don't.

I start to cry softly everything they said could come true or it already has. How could I have let this happen? I promised myself that I would always protect Ducky from the evil of this world. I feel sick to my stomach; I hate not knowing what happened to Ducky. Even if it's the worst possible outcome, I'd like to know.

"Hinata are you okay?" a concerned Kisame asks me, I'm unable to talk so I just nod.

"We were just joking none of us really believe what we said," Tobi tells me quickly and loudly, I continue to cry silently, I feel devastated and broken.

Ducky was like a son to me, I raised him, I feed him, I taught him how to hunt! I did everything for him, how could I have been so irresponsible and let this happen?

"I-it's j-j-just th-that I-I-I ra-raised him s-s-since he was a-a-a c-cub. I-I even tr-tr-transformed m-myself, I-I w-w-would a-al-always p-protect him even if it cost me my li-li-life," I tell them, they all stay quiet then the astral projection of the Leader informs me.

"I'll allow you to leave to search Ducky," he starts off but before he could go on I yell out of happiness and wipe away my tears.

"Thank you Master Leader, I will accept your mission thank you," before he could respond I disappear in a puff of smoke.

Everyone stays quiet as they look at the puff of smoke disappear.

"Well it seems she didn't wait for me to continue," the Leader says, he looks over at Zetsu, "look for her and watch her every move."

Zetsu nods and his real self goes after Hinata.

* * *

I disperse my clone and send it in the opposite direction I'm really going in. I create the necessary hand seals and become invisible just like Lord Jiraiya's old jutsu. But mine is different since no one not even the Byakugan or sharingan can detect me since when I use this jutsu, my chakra also disappears.

I just hope Lord Jiraiya is waiting in our meeting place.

I arrive at the shrine where I find Lord Jiraiya leaning against the opening gates of the it.

I become visible and go on my knees bowing my head at Lord Jiraiya; I wait for him to give me some orders.

"You didn't come for the past four months," he tells me his voice a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I was locked up in one of the hideouts for three months and for the last month or so I've been on a mission with Kisame and Itachi, they were watching me 24/7, so I knew it was to risky to try and communicate with you my Lord, there is no excuse for failure I know."

"Don't be ridiculous Hinata, get up," he tells me and I do. "Was it not you who came up with the idea of meeting at this shrine the first of every month?" he asks me sounding proud; I'm not feeling that great. "Now do you have any news?"

"Yes, my Lord they have captured the two and three tails and as we speak they are extracting them. I also know their true objective," and I tell it to him, I notice how this information shocks him.

Ever since I asked Lady Hokage for this mission there are may things I've learned about Lord Jiraiya and one of those things is that he is _never_ shocked or surprised he may act as if he is but he isn't, right now as I look at him I finish telling him he is both and he's _not_ acting.

I wait until he recovers himself.

"This is…I never…none of this ever crossed my mind…we never even…" he says unable to complete the sentence, he looks at me with urgency. "Are you sure about this? Absolutely positive?" he asks me with the same urgency that is in his eyes, coming out in his voice, he grabs my shoulders squeezing onto them tight.

"Yes, Lord Jiraiya everything I said is true but…" I stop I wonder if I should continue, I look in Jiraiya's eyes, he gives me one curt nod, so I go on. "I think there's more to Akatsuki then their objective, the Leader…I've never actually seen him just his astral projection but from what little I do know I think there is more to Akatsuki then he let's on, I think he's lying about something but I'm not sure," I confess my suspicion's to him.

"Really?" he asks me not making fun of my theory. I smile my thanks. "Don't you worry your pretty little head; this is where I come in, the expert at information gathering! I'll see if your suspicions are correct," he says sounding serious, I bow at him.

"Thank you Lord Jiraiya, I'm sure this will be of great help for Naruto."

"Oh, speaking of him right now he's training with Kakashi on a new jutsu," he tells me, I smile imagining how happy he must be because he's finally learning from Kakashi again, but my smile turns bitter as I look at the ground. I have no right to ask this but I always do.

"How is he, my Lord?" I ask him quietly.

"I guess he's glad to be back home, to be with his friends in his village. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about you or Sasuke, he could never let you guys, his closes friends go, he'll never give up until you are both with him again," he tells me.

"You think I'm selfish don't you?" I ask him whispering as I keep my gaze to the ground. "I' am I really am to be doing this to him…for making him go through this betrayal and not telling him the truth. Making him be in the pain and sadness everyday for the last three years, the same pain I was in because of Sasuke but Naruto's pain must be worse since it was a double betrayal to him. I never…I never thought this mission would take so long you know. I just…I never…that is I never wanted to hurt Naruto of everyone in the world he should never be in this pain, I wish he'd forgot about me, he should hate me for everything I'm making him go through," I tell him feeling the sadness and self-loathing whenever I think about how I've mislead poor Naruto.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hinata," Jiraiya says, I look up at him surprised, each time I've ever talked about this he's never said anything he just kept quiet listening not agreeing or disagreeing with me. "This mission you're on will save him plus you are helping Sasuke, you are going to make a difference when it comes time for the two brothers come face to face at their final battle. Naruto will probably love you even more then before if anything else. He's an idiot sometimes so he'll blame himself for making you go through this for his sake," I look away feeling the guilt know at my side. "It doesn't matter what you do, in Naruto's eyes you're still the same Hinata he knew."

"Thank you, Lord Jiraiya, I really needed that."

"Sure no problem, Hinata there's some news from the village," he tells me back in serious mode, I listen carefully. "Asuma was killed by two Akatsuki members," he tells me, I gasp.

"How's Chouji? Ino? What about Shikamaru how is he? Kurenai-sensei how is she taking the news? It's at times like these I wish I could kill them, I wish I could reveal my true self and kill them all!" I yell feeling angry.

"They are all fine considering but, I want to warn you that his team is out for revenge and last I heard Kakashi is going to accompany them so I want to warn you to be careful they are around these woods."

"Do you know which team killed Asuma-sensei?"

"From what the Hokage said it's an immortal team, or something," so it was Hidan and Kakuzu. "I shouldn't remind you this, but, you have to remember under no circumstance may you kill any Konoha shinobi then Tsunade will view you as a true traitor and send the ANBU teams to kill you, understand?" Jiraiya asks me, he is unable to see the hurt I feel, how could he doubt me? Why does he find the need to tell me this? I nod unable to form words.

Does he or the Hokage think I could kill some of my fellow classmates? Do they think I'd go so far as to kill fellow Konoha shinobi?

It hurts to feel this kind of doubt from these two legendary Sannin.

I don't say anything; I keep quiet waiting for some orders. I feel Jiraiya's eyes on me, examining me; I hide deeper into my Akatsuki's cloak collar avoiding his eyes.

We both stay quiet neither one of us breaking the uncomfortable silence we are in, I hear him clear his throat after a few minutes I wait.

"Hinata this is a serious question," he tells me becoming serious once more, I finally look up into his eyes, my eyes reflect the seriousness that I feel, ignoring how I feel, focusing only on waiting for his question. "What…" he starts off, I focus on his mouth, knowing I'll be able to answer whatever he asks me.

"…is…" I continue to be patient, "…your…" I know the important part is coming, "…bra size?" he asks me, I look at him not believing this is what he wanted to me!! He has got to be joking!! Instead he puts one hand under his chin and the other under his bent elbow across his front as he looks at my breasts, this sudden urge to cover them becomes overwhelming.

"The last time I saw you they were much smaller. You know what? You should let me measure them," he tells me as he pulls out a measuring tape out of nowhere and makes his way over to me with measuring tape in hand but then stops. "You know what I should measure them with my hands," he throws the tape behind him and smiles at me drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, his hands opening and closing like a crab, he reaches for me but I step to the left out of his way.

"Lord Jiraiya!! Really!!! Don't you remember that I' am only fifteen, it is incorrect for you to be doing this to me," I say to him. He sighs and sits down at the ground looking defeated.

"I know," he says again, "it's just each time I come to see you, you become more and more serious, I just wanted to see you laugh and be the same girl as before."

"You could've told me a joke instead," I tell him folding my arms over my breasts, covering them from Jiraiya's curious gaze.

"Nah," he tells me sounding like a toddler, "a joke isn't as funny as seeing your freaked out face now that was classic," he finishes laughing really loud.

So it only made him laugh, I smile.

"Now, I know why Naruto always calls you Ero-sennin," I call him by the name he hates, "hey, Ero-sennin has a nice ring to it," I tease him, he doesn't find it so amusing.

"I'm always telling him not to call me that in front of other people but does he listen? Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo of course not!" he says sounding angry, I smile at his misfortune.

"Don't worry I'm sure with time he'll stop using that nickname, he uses it because he knows how much it ticks you off," he looks up at me astonished I look down at him waiting.

"You still know him," he says in a low voice sounding as if he doesn't believe it.

"Of course! He is my best friend, I probably know him better then he knows himself," it's true, I do know him that well and that's why I hate doing this to him, I hate making Naruto suffer. All the more reason my hate for Sasuke is growing and making me doubt my current decision.

It really would be so easy to truly betray Sasuke and join Itachi's side in earnest.

"I wonder," I hear Jiraiya voice, I look down at him waiting for him to go on, his eyes connect with mine, "if this mission is too much for a mere genin. The Fifth Hokage shouldn't have let you do this mission. It's too much for you to handle all by yourself. Your soul is too pure for all the killing you have done and will continue to do," my eyes turn hard and cynical as I look down at him.

"First of all Lord Jiraiya I may have the rank of a Genin back home but you know as well as I do that I'm above the rank, I'm at least a Jonin."

"That _might_ be true but do you know how to use your power to its full potential?" I wonder what he means by that. "You are getting too cocky Lady Hinata its bad when you let power go to your head, just look at Orochimaru," my anger becomes powerful as my hands clench into fists at my sides.

"Don't," I start off in a low-dangerous voice as I look at the ground, "you dare compare me to that snake," I say slowly afraid that I'd stutter the words.

I could feel his curious gaze on me watching me, interested in the way I reacted.

I count to ten in my head letting the anger leave me.

"Secondly, my soul is not pure, it never was. There is a reason why Itachi chose me out of everyone else. He saw something in me that he saw in himself, what he saw in me is that just like him I could kill with out a second thought. Don't you say this mission is too much for me to handle alone because it's not! I can and am handling it!" I say to him giving him my back and begin to walk away but I stop and turn my head to look back at him. "Do not worry about me Lord Jiraiya, I know my mission objective," I say to him as I leave but then I stop as I hear him.

"Do you?" I slowly turn my whole body around to look at him, does he know about my doubts? "Do you, Lady Hinata really remember what your mission objective is?" he asks me his voice sounding odd. "As I see it your mission is complete. So why do you still stay? Is there a reason why I shouldn't drag you back to the village with me?" he asks me as he stands up and makes his way over to me slowly, unsure.

Does he not trust me?

"I understand, my official mission given to me by Lady Hokage is complete but my personal one is not."

"And what might that be?"

"I know that soon they are going to go after Naruto and since Itachi is in charge of getting Naruto he'll take me with him, once he has a hold of Naruto and they start to extract the nine-tails, I'll be able to stop them since there is only two members with the statue once they summon it, I could destroy the statue, which in the process will kill all the other biju along with it, only leaving the nine-tails in Naruto. If something doesn't go as planned such as having more then two Akatsuki members then I'll probably die but be able to save Naruto. Then there's getting to know Itachi more to help Sasuke in his revenge against him, I'm collecting useful information on Itachi so that I could pass it on to Sasuke."

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Jiraiya asks me sounding a bit in awe.

"I've had lots of time to think, so yeah I guess I have."

"That's good because if I see you aren't doing what your village asks of you then I **will** have to kill you," he tells me completely serious but I shake in fear as I look into his malevolent eyes, he really does mean business. I swallow down my gulp as I look into those eye's, so this is the power of the Legendary Sannin, Lord Jiraiya, I nod at him as I give him my back still feeling those scary eyes on my back watching me until I' am out of sight.

I gasp as I lean against a tree; I slide down the tree sitting on the grass.

It's almost as if he could sense my doubt, I feel my sweat trickle down my forehead onto my cheeks.

He was serious!! If he would've had just one ounce of doubt about me he would've killed me!!

I rest my forehead on my knees as I my breathing slows down becoming normal.

Does he know that the more time I spend with Akatsuki the more I lose myself and once I lose myself to them there is no way I'll be able to return.

It's at times like this that I hate my stupid-pathetic-childish love for Sasuke, always at times like these that I think about joining Itachi's side for real.

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha!!" I whisper angrily into my joined bent knees.

I need to cry is overwhelming but I won't give into the pitiful tears, I won't!!

I'm strong; I'm strong enough to hold in my tears, to not show my weakness.

I stay like this collecting myself but then I get up, I really should look for Ducky, and everything that the guys were saying could be true. What if he's dead somewhere with only his bones left, nothing else remaining, I feel my chest tighten. I clutch onto the front of my cloak.

I shouldn't have any doubts, I' am sure Ducky is just fine! I taught him well. He's probably even roaming these woods looking for me; I nod to myself, yes! That's just it, he's looking for me, and we'll bump into each other soon! I'm sure of it!!!

All of a sudden, I stop.

What the hell is this? I can't move!

Then, it dawns on me, _they_ found me.

"Look who we have here, none other then the great White Doom, also known as Hinata Hyuga, long time no see _traitor_," I hear Shikamaru's loud angry voice say to me.

I have my back to him so I can't see him.

How did I not sense him?

Damn it!!!

I was too busy thinking about Ducky that I didn't even think about watching my surrounding's.

Dang it!! This is a rookie mistake.

I stay trapped in his jutsu, not being able to do anything to get out of it.

"Should you really be wasting your chakra on me? Shouldn't you be saving it?" I ask him quietly.

He quickly releases me, I slowly turn around to look at him, and my eyes become bigger as I see Ino, Chouji and Kakashi with him.

Then I remembered about Asuma's death and look down ground feeling guilty and sad, I can't look them in the eyes because then I'll see all their pain. I activate my Byakugan to make sure Zetsu or anyone else is not near us but then I see a very much alive Ducky walking around the woods, a faint smile appears on my lips.

"Should you be smiling traitor?" an extremely pissed off Shikamaru yells at me, I keep my eyes to the ground. "It's all your fault Asuma-sensei is dead, you are the one to blame along with that asshole Hidan!!!!" I let him take out his anger on me; I let him knowing this is helping him. "Do know how much your sensei, Kurenai is suffering?" I stand absolutely still, I can't breath. "She is pregnant with Asuma-sensei's child, their child won't know his father, thanks to you!" the venom in his voice hits me in the heart. I feel the tears form in my eyes, why didn't Jiraiya tell me this??!! I look up slowly and look at each one in the eyes.

It's true! Kurenai-sensei the women who treated me like her own daughter is going through some serious affliction that I can't even imagine, and all of this is happening thanks to me.

I want to say I'm sorry but the words won't come out, I beg the tears not to fall, now is not the time.

"I hate you Hinata, it would've been much better if I never talked to you!! I'll kill you here and now!!!" he yells as he forms some hand seals and I see a shadow hand creep up my body.

I make eye contact with Shikamaru. I keep my voice calm and my eyes show nothing.

"Do you really want to get into this Shikamaru?" I ask him, he stops the hand, looks at me waiting. "I could get serious. I have seven different ways I could kill you all, well it'd probably take longer to kill Kakashi-sensei then the rest of you combined. You probably have more ways to kill me but they all require you to give out orders but, I'm too quick, before you could even shout out an order I could slit your throat. But if you do get serious then by all means go for it, of course it _will_ result in all your deaths and that would mean no revenge for you guys. No way for you to kill Hidan and Kakuzu." I say feeling my hand twitch wanting to reach for my katana's hilt of its own free will. "You really are wasting your chakra; you're going to need it."

I feel his jutsu start to go up towards my throat; I let out a sigh as I look at Shikamaru.

"Actually Shikamaru," I hear Kakashi speak, I look over at him. "I agree with Hinata, if we fight her before the Akatsuki duo we'd surely lose our lives," I keep my surprise hidden.

Does Kakashi know I'm a spy for Konoha? No, I doubt Hokage Tsunade would tell him.

After awhile a tense silence an angry Shikamaru calms down and releases the jutsu on me, just as he releases me Ducky comes jumping over some nearby bushes, he jumps in front of me with his teeth showing and growling at them as he starts to walk slowly over to the four shinobi of Konoha.

They all step back, Ducky advances on them growling and snarling at all of them.

Tears of guilt and happiness start to prickle at the corners of my eyes, I run over to Ducky and hug him, hard, he's used to me doing this all the time so he continues to growl and snarl at them. I hug him tighter.

"I've missed you," I whisper in his ear, he looks at me then licks me on the face, I laugh, he ignores everyone else and continues to lick me, I trip on my own feet and find myself face up on the ground with a happy Ducky on top of me, his bent elbows dig into my ribs and his nails of his paws grab a hold of my shoulders. "Owww, Ducky that hurts," I tell him, he gets up off of me and lays next to me, I sit up to scratch the back of his ear, I look up to find four very shocked fellow shinobi.

"Oh, this is Ducky, he's from this world, I found him when he was just a cub," Ducky looks up at them looking bored then starts to lick his paws ignoring them, I look around again with my Byakugan making sure no one is near.

"You raised him?" a shocked Chouji asks me.

"Yeah, I transformed into a tiger and taught him how to hunt and all that, he caught on pretty quickly."

"You…did all that…for an animal that could eat…humans?" Ino asks me, her voice sounding weird, I look at her wondering what's up with her.

"Yeah, but I never let him actually eat humans, well at least when I' am around, I really don't know what he does when he's away," I confess but I'm _almost_ positive it does not include the killing and eating of humans.

"In the reports it says your hair is brown but I see you've returned it back to the original color," Kakashi says to me. I self-consciously touch my back to natural hair color.

"Yeah, I got bored with the brown so I decided to change back," I don't know why I chose to tell them this.

"Why are you…why did you betray us…why are you doing this? What about Naruto?" Shikamaru yells, I sense Zetsu close, but I can't see him so that means he's hiding in trees, then I see him get out of one tree and into another, he's about a mile away.

Ducky's ears go up and he quickly stands on all fours and growls in the direction Zetsu is in.

"Run!" I yell at Ducky he does.

I create hand seals and start to mesh with the ground, I look up at them.

"Be careful with those two, I believe in you guys, you'll defeat them, be cautious of Hidan you can't actually kill him but you can destroy his body, but knowing Shikamaru you probably already figured this out, Kakuzu can't die that quickly because he has six hearts. Don't die," I tell them but before my whole body goes into the ground I throw a smoke bomb before my whole body is gone.

* * *

They all open their eyes to notice Hinata and her tiger are gone.

"Why the hell did she throw the smoke bomb?" Ino yells as she coughs.

Kakashi sniffs the air.

"I see," he says as he looks around, "we should leave, there is a reason why she ran," he says they all jump onto the trees branches.

"What did you notice Kakashi-sensei?" Chouji asks.

"That was no ordinary smoke bomb, it's a special type that erases any trace of smell, and it would even confuse the best trained ninja dogs. It also does something to get rid of traces of the chakra, so there will be no traces of anyone's chakra that was near the bomb."

"Why would she do that? Also why didn't she even try to kill us, from what I've heard she's a blood thirsty killer, isn't she?" Ino asks.

Shikamaru's eyes open up, huge, he looks over at Kakashi-sensei, and Kakashi looks at Shikamaru also.

"Do you really think so?" a shocked Shikamaru asks.

"It's a possibility," Kakashi says as he looks forward.

"What are you talking about?" Chouji asks quietly, Shikamaru looks over at his friend.

"Don't you think it's strange that criminal like her wouldn't even try to kill us. Instead she stopped us asking us not to fight and just sat there like it was nothing. And almost as if sensing someone's presence she left making sure to give us some useful information about her _allies_," Shikamaru tells Chouji.

"You don't think…she can't still be…is she on a mission…or something? Why…why weren't we told about it!!!" Chouji yells the end.

"We are not sure Chouji, it's just speculation, right now we have a mission and we should only concentrate on, once we return to the village we'll ask Lady Hokage about it, so for now forget it," Kakashi says.

"How can I? I said it was all her fault, that I hated her, if it's true, then…" but Shikamaru doesn't continue he keeps to himself fully aware that every team member is looking at him; he ignores them as he looks up at a cloudless sky.

* * *

I really hope they avenge Asuma-sensei's death.

I arrive in the opposite direction I was in, I go back to my clone, she then disappears, soon afterwards Ducky arrives.

I go to him and hug him tight around his ribcage, I bury my face in his back fur, I cry for Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and team ten, Naruto and for myself for doing this, for living this lie.

Once I' am done with everything I' am going to do, I think I might…I might…I can't even really think the words. The guilt of killing all those innocent people is getting to me, it's eating at me, the guilt won't go away until I do something absolute that will take away the guilt and there's only one way I can think about…

"So I found you," I hear Zetsu say, "I see you found the tiger," he says sounding disappointed, Ducky growls at Zetsu. "Come one, the Leader wants you in the hideout," he tells me.

I get up off my knees and let go of the growling Ducky, I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Of course, Master Zetsu but, I don't understand why the Leader sent you after me," I say carefully.

"Why? Would you prefer it to be Itachi?" he tells me in an innocent, _too_ innocent voice, I suck in a breath.

"I didn't mean it like that Master Zetsu, it's just that it seems the Leader doesn't trust me, that's all I meant," I say in a hurry.

"I was just joking," he tells me quietly, I wait for him to continue but he doesn't, so I've confirmed my suspicion's they don't trust me.

Now I'll have to be extra careful about what I do next.

* * *

I sit on a rock over looking all the shinobi I defeated; I didn't even break a sweat.

"You didn't kill any of them," Orochimaru says sounding disappointed, I don't even answer him as I look at all of the shinobi on the ground beaten.

I get up and walk away not bothering to look at Orochimaru, I look down at my fist, I'm strong but not strong enough to defeat Itachi, I need much more power, more then I currently posses.

If only Hinata wouldn't have killed Kabuto, he probably would've made more drugs to make me more powerful, that idiot still had, some use.

I turn around to look at Orochimaru.

"Are you ever going to teach me that new jutsus, you're always talking about or what? You haven't taught me anything new for sometime now," I say to him.

"Aren't you getting a bit impatient? It's not like you are going to face off against Itachi tomorrow."

"No, but I do want to get stronger and for that I need you to teach me that jutsu," I tell Orochimaru as I look at him not showing anything.

"You really are a spoiled brat, listen I have other things to do other then to teach you," he tells me sounding angry.

I activate my sharingan to look at him, he's really become more on edge lately, I give him my back again and walk away, I don't want to deal with an irrational Orochimaru.

I just leave not telling him where I'm going or how long I'm going to be.

I walk around aimlessly not having a real destination it's been about four months and there hasn't been any news on _White Doom_ nothing about killings or anything. I wonder why she hasn't done anything, has Itachi killed her?

I wouldn't put it past him, he's that crazy.

I look up a tree, I send chakra to my feet and climb up it, I sit on the highest branch.

I watch as the birds fly in the sky.

Hinata always had a thing for climbing trees and just sitting on the branch for hours not doing anything but watching the birds fly, _freely_.

"_Hey, Sasuke" Naruto yells at me, I look over feeling irritated with my teammate we barely finished with our mission not an hour ago and I have to see him again so soon. I barely gto my rhythm going and now he's disrupted me._

"_What do you want loser?" I ask him._

"_I've been looking for Hinata everywhere but I can't find her, I even went to her house and they haven't seen her all day. I don't get it, isn't she like the next leader of her clan or something? So shouldn't they keep an eye on her?" the blonde ninja asks me as he scratches the back of his head._

_I stop hitting the trees to look over at Naruto._

"_You interrupted my training, just because you can't find Hinata?" I ask him slowly; he takes a couple of steps back, smiling sheepishly at me, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips._

"_Isn't she important!!? More important then your stupid training??! Plus, if anyone might know where Hinata is, it is you!! Or the Hokage but he's too busy or something," Naruto says folding his arms across his chest looking away from me with an angry look on his face._

"_Hmph, he's probably lying to you about 'something important' knowing the Hokage like I do he probably sneaked off to talk to the villagers or is playing hooky and ran off somewhere," I tell the gullible Naruto, he gets angry and starts to yell out non-sense about when he becomes Hokage. "Look idiot, have you checked the trees?" I ask him, he stops his ranting and looks at with a perplexed expression on his face; I sigh and shake my head looking at the ground._

"_Why would she be in trees it's not like she's a monkey," the very stupid Naruto says._

_I just give up on my training knowing nothing will stop him from keeping from bugging me until Naruto finds Hinata._

"_What haven't you been her friend for two years now and you still don't know her?" I ask an angry Naruto. "You really are pathetic and pitiful, come on idiot. I'll show you Hinata's favorite tree. If you can't find her the best bet is that she's in a tree of flying," I confide in Naruto._

"_She has wings?!!" a very excited Naruto asks me. "I knew she was an angel but for her to have wings that's just awesome!! How does she hide them from all of us?? Why would she keep that a secret? Man, she's the coolest girl in the world," he keeps yelling out sounding excited._

_I slap him behind his head two times, he puts his hands behind his head where. I slapped him; he looks over at me accusingly._

"_What was that for!!" he yells his once cheerful voice turning angry._

"_There really is no hope for you dope," I say sounding and looking bored. "Hinata is far from being an angel. She turns or transforms herself into a dove; she's been doing it ever since she learned it four years ago."_

"_Why a dove? Why not something cool like a hawk, or a penguin, or an owl you know so that she could turn her head a full 360˚ that would be awesome!! Or you know like walk like a penguin you know how they walk all like this," he says as he starts to walk like a penguin, I sigh and shake my head, I really can't believe this idiot is my teammate, "Hey, I think I might try it!!"_

"_You really are pathetic," I tell him even though I know why she chose to be a dove she even transforms into a hummingbird saying it's cool because they are the only birds who can fly backwards._

"_There's so much I don't know about her, how could I even be considered her friend?" the usually happy Naruto asks me sounding a bit down. We both stay quiet, I don't really want to reassure him but then I sigh knowing Hinata would get angry at me if I keep quiet. Not that I care how she feels or anything._

"_I doubt she knows everything about you," I tell him, that's really the best I got._

_He doesn't say anything but his face shows that he's curious as to why I said it. The rest of the way we stay in silence but his stare never waivers off of me, I ignore him. Once we near the tree I send chakra to my feet just like Kakashi taught us, Naruto follows me without question._

_We sit on the highest branch that will withstand our weight we leave a space between us for Hinata. I look out to the sky searching for her._

"_Is that her?" Naruto whispers, I look in the direction his eyes are in. Then I see that pure white dove that I would know anywhere. She's just up in the sky flying not going forward but up higher in the sky. _

_I look at Hinata almost as if knowing I'm looking at her she stops going up then looks over, we make eye contact and she flies over to us. She lands on the branch between us, she then undoes, the transformation, she wipes away her tears letting the frustration get the better of her._

"_I couldn't do it," she whispers in a shaky voice as her hands tremble on her lap, she looks out at the setting sun._

"_You couldn't do what?" Naruto asks her softly, I don't know if she couldn't hear him or just doesn't want to answer, she takes in an unsteady breath as she continues to look forward._

"_I couldn't leave, I don't have the strength to leave and never come back to forget about the stupid clan that I hate now! That stupid worthless clan that is rotting and the stupid pathetic Lord that does nothing about it! The one that wants to pass down the duties to my equally pathetic sister!!" she yells out scaring all the birds away. The tears fall faster, she wipes them away angrily. "I'm equally as pathetic! I thought he actually wanted to give me the title but it's a lie, everything he said is a lie; he never intended to give me the title. He's such an asshole!! I hate him! I hate him for giving me hope! I hate him!" she continues to scream out still crying._

_I look at her feeling weak because I can't do anything to make those tears go away. I clutch my hands to my sides making them into tight fists Naruto doesn't say anything either but the pain is evident on his face as he looks at Hinata's trembling hands that are on her lap, he reaches out to get a hold of them, she begins to hiccup and sniffle, her whole body trembling._

"_Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I just leave? Just to get away from this life, I want a way out of this stupid life. I can't stand it anymore!! I feel I might go crazy," she says sounding scared and defeated. "I thought that with the training I've been getting from the Third Hokage would be enough but, no it wasn't. Nothing is ever enough for that bastard. Why do I want it so bad? Why do I seek the title to be heiress of the Hyuga clan?" she asks us but I know she doesn't want an answer but I'll give her one anyway._

"_Because it's rightfully your title," I say looking out at the moonless evening sky; I hear her sniffling and hiccupping. "The title of heiress is your birthright. You seek it because you know in your heart that you could make a difference in the clan. That's what your father is afraid of, of the new idea's you have in mind for your clan, the ones that will make you a legend in the Hyuga clan, he knows you'll do a better job then he ever could. That's why he took it upon himself to train Hanabi himself, he knew he could never break you to his will but he could do that to your sister. You think your weak but I say you're courageous, dedicated and tenacious. A dangerous combination when combined with your spirit. You may think your pathetic, well you are sometimes," I feel her punch me on the arm, I offer her a small smile, "well at least in my opinion but, I'm sure there are many who would argue with you about that comment about you being weak. Right, loser?" I look over at him; he smiles at Hinata, a blush appearing on both of their cheeks._

'_I hate to say it but I agree with stupid Sasuke, you aren't weak Hinata, we have both seen how un-weak you are. You have something special in you, the Hokage saw it in you that's why he takes it upon himself to train you himself. He knows that in you lies that hope the Hyuga clan needs," the loser for once spoke the right words. I hate to say it but, I'm impressed, I would never say it out loud._

_Hinata doesn't say anything but hides under all that dark blue hair, I hear sniffling._

"_I'm such a cry baby," she whines under her hair._

"_That you are," I mumble._

"_That's not niceeeee," she wails still hiding, "you're such a jerk!" I hear her muffled voice._

"_Hey!! That's uncalled for," I say sounding like a toddler._

"_You didn't let me finish," she says as she throws her head back, all her hair flying back, "but you are the kind of jerk that I like," she says softly with a pink blush appearing on her cheeks, I feel my own turn warm. I look away from her feeling embarrassed._

"_Hmph," I say as I fold my arms across my chest, she lets out a giggle._

"_Thanks to you too Naruto, you are the non-jerk in our group, I really needed your kind words," she says smiling at him._

"_Ahhh, it was nothing," he waves his hand in front of her._

"_How about we train, I feel this need to kick some Uzumaki and Uchiha butt!!" she says as she runs down the tree laughing. I sigh as I follow the dumb duo ready to kick their ass._

* * *

When I think back to what I told her that day, I really do believe she could make a difference in her clan but, I doubt that will happen now because she like me will not be allowed back into the village since we are both traitor's.

That word describes me so well but it leaves an ugly, unpleasant taste in my mouth.

I never really took under consideration the consequences of my actions, I've never really _ever_ think about them but now I have.

The Uchiha were the pride and most powerful clan (well at least in my eyes) in Konoha but now the last two members are deserters, they've abandon and betrayed their village. The village the Uchiha sought to protect with their lives.

I lean my back against the trunk of the tree.

I want to return my clan to its rightful place, in the glory of Konoha, and Hinata would help me but, now both our dreams have been lost. I'll never be able to return to my home village and I'll never be able to regain Hinata's love.

I guess I could say I have no regrets that this is the path I've chosen to follow, and I will not turn back.

But, this emptiness I feel inside makes me feel hollow but at the same time it makes me feel heavy, too heavy for me to carry alone.

I look out at the sea of trees then I see it, I blink a few times, is my mind playing tricks on me? What I see a few trees away is that dove, I'd know anywhere.

I rub my eyes and look out at the tree to see that dove look back at me with it's head tilted, without even telling my body to get up, it does.

I find myself looking out at the dove, could it really be her?

I send chakra to the bottom of my feet and jump on the branch of the tree in front of me.

"Hinata?" I find my mouth whispering her name. The dove just keep looking at me, I jump to the next tree and the next until I stand on the branch in front of the tree branch that the dove is on.

I lean forward to grab the dove but then it disappears, I look at the spot where that dove was at and nothing. I give my head a little shake it must be playing tricks on me.

I sit down on the branch keeping my eyes on the branch before me; could I have just imagined that dove, the same dove Hinata always transformed into?

* * *

I sit up from my bed, breathing heavily, what I just saw was it true? Did I really see Sasuke? How, how did I see him again after three years, while I was sleeping?

I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my bent knees, I heard him whisper my name. His voice was different but it did to me the same thing it always did, it made my pulse go faster, my palms getting sweaty and not being able to think straight.

All that is happening to me that face of his that I always dreamed about looks different it looks similar to Itachi, it's scary to see how his face is now unemotional and pale.

My shaky fingers reach up to my cheeks to find them wet, I look back at my pillow to notice it wet, so it happened today too, it shouldn't be a surprise but still.

I get up off my bed and put my feet on the freezing cold rock floor, I hug myself as I walk around my room.

It's been a year now that I always wake-up crying or wake-up to find my pillow soaked in tears. Before I would occasionally wake up to find myself crying in my sleep or notice my pillow was wet. But now it's everyday that I wake-up crying. Some day's when I wake-up I stop crying but there are other times that I can't stop.

It's not from nightmares, I haven't even had a dream for as long as I can remember I think I stopped dreaming after Sasuke left Hidden Leaf or was it when Sarutobi sensei was killed? See I can't even remember, how lame. But, I'm not the kind of girl that needs to dream all I have are living nightmares, and that's what my life is now a living nightmare and the sad thing is I've gotten used to it.

Itachi thinks tears are a show of weakness, well he thinks showing any type of emotion is weak.

It was about a month after my training with Itachi was over that the Leader himself sent me to retrieve a scroll that was in the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

He ordered me to kill anyone who gets in my way and I did, I showed no outer emotion but on the inside I began to die.

I made my way slowly to the river to get cleaned up; I walked slowly because I was afraid my knees would give out under me. I tried to hide what I was feeling in front of Kisame and Itachi, I tried to hide it the best I could but I couldn't, once I was out of their sight I broke down, I removed my clothing and went into the river, I went under water and stayed there crying with my eyes closed. I went up most of the dried blood still on my body, I started to scrub the blood off the best I could but it wouldn't come off, the tears were falling into the river. My tears wouldn't stop everything I saw was blurry as I kept scrubbing my body, I don't know how long he was there but I looked up to see Itachi looking at me with that cold expressionless face.

I go underwater and stay down there for about a minute then I go up gasping; I notice that he came nearer to the river. I go deeper into the water my head the only part of me that's above it, I cover my breasts with my hands even though he can't see them but still.

"_I never knew Master Itachi was a pervert, would you like me to show you my breasts?" I ask him, he just looks down at me, making me feel like an idiot; I stay quiet waiting for him to talk._

"_There's no point in you crying for those __**you**__ killed," he says, I look down at my reflection in the water; the tears start to fall again._

"_I know but, I can't get rid of these emotions," I whisper my answer._

"_You are my student and you will get rid of these useless emotions or you leave me no choice and I __**will**__ kill you," he says in that low-lethal voice of his. I look up at him believing he will kill me._

"_It's not as easy as you say, I can't be emotionless like you or Sasuke, I can't," I whisper, I feel those sharingan eyes on me looking at me with disgust, I start to tremble I don't know if it's from fear or because I'm cold, my teeth start to clatter._

"_Then you leave me no choice to kill you," he says, he walks into the water fully clothed, he stands in the water before me, I look into his eyes not feeling scared of death I look it in the eyes. He puts a kunai to my throat, I let him, I feel him cut into my throat, I don't know if it's the blood or the water drip down onto my throat, he then removes the kunai from my throat and gives me his back leaving me, I look at his back not believing he would let me leave alive, he must have another way to kill me. He keeps his back to me as he starts to talk to me._

"_Just now I was fully intended to kill you and you weren't afraid, you showed nothing, you did not fear me. Each time you kill, think to this day, think how you escaped death because you showed nothing, you felt nothing," he says as his clone disappears before me._

* * *

After that I never cried again after killing but I did begin to cry in my sleep and I still haven't stopped.

And I doubt I ever will that is unless I do something final about it…

* * *

_Well now the waiting begins…so until next time…thank you for reading Chapter five of __Just a Betrayal_


	6. What does it all mean?

_

* * *

_

_Hey Kids!!!_

_Guess who's returned?? No not Sailor Moon (but one can wish, can't they?), King Arthur? No his time to come back is in about say thirty years. Your one and only Orange Tulips!!_

_Yes, I know I took __**FOREVER**__ but I'm back! _

_First I'd like to ask for your forgiveness for taking so long in updating. You could blame my job. I try to write during work as a cashier but then I notice my manager looking angry and I quickly hide my notebook. Then I went to Mexico to visit my mother's family after twelve long years of our last visit. And it was the greatest! But the one thing that made the trip bad was all the poverty over there and all the dogs and cats in the streets, I know poverty exists everywhere but I never imagined my family would be so poor, it just breaks my heart you know. Even though they aren't the richest people in Leon my family is awesome!! Way better then my fathers side of the family! But the two weeks went by sooo fast and the next thing I knew I was in the plane coming back home after saying our teary good-byes and eating ice cream from Basking Robbins and doughnuts at the airport. _

_Now I'm back home and my first order of business is to continue my work on __Just a Betrayal__JAB__ for short) and that's why I asked for another week off work (you might be thinking that I have the perfect job because I only work for 15 hours a week and get the weekends off and get paid $200.00 every week plus I only worked for two months before getting my vacation of three weeks but believe me its difficult for everyone that is who works for ones father) to dedicate myself to __JAB__ entirely and watching the new Karas movie (which by the way is __**BADASS!!!!**__) everyday and catching up on __**all**__ the anime I missed for two weeks! _

_But yeah, it's my pleasure to present Chapter 6 of __JAB__ enjoy!!_

* * *

**luvmobako1**: Its fine, you are doing it now right? That's all that matters to me!! (Smiling like an idiot) You are toooo kind!!! It's true if I feel pressure from you, my friends I mess up a lot, but do not worry I never slacked off one bit!! (Okay maybe the first month but that's it! I swear!!! I tried my hardest to come up with something but my brain wouldn't listen!!) 

**SilverMist88**: I hope you got my private massage, it is true you my friend got me to write to all the people who have JAB on their alert list to tell them that in two weeks this chapter was going to come out. **This goes to all my readers if you want info. On the story like wondering when I'm going to update and stuff you could PM me I won't mind and if you want secret info on the twists and turns to come for the right amount of money my fingers might loosen up and type up all the info you want!!**

**Killian Rawr**: You are too kind, thanks! I guess I didn't update that soon…sorry!

**Hyuuga121**: Yeah, I hope you can say that again with this chapter.

**deviltwit**: Thanks, I'm happy you think that, I just hope you have the same sentiment for this chapter.

**Hinata Lovers**: Totally agree with you!

I still think Tobi is an idiot.

I don't either that's why I love Kishimoto!

No she wasn't trying to be annoying she was genuinely worried about Ducky.

Just now as I read this part it made me smile all goofy like, even now as I'm writing this I'm still smiling. I'm totally ecstatic that you get it, that part was totally meant to make everyone laugh, THANK YOU!!!!

She should but she isn't really ready to face Sakuya yet, she's still working up the nerve to summon her.

That's _my _Jiraiya for you!

Yeah, they kind of do, I feel bad for her.

Yeah, I just had to have him figure it out first well technically Kakashi did but still Shikamaru kind of said it out loud so he gets the credit!

You mean in the manga? Well I know he isn't bad just really stupid, if I had a choice between staying with my friends and forgetting about revenge then I would've I would've let the past go and look forward to the future instead of grieving the past, that's just my way of thinking, what do you think?

In this fic, he can and will.

I hope you like these flashbacks as well!

I knew it!!! That's why I titled it that! Haha I tricked you! _By the way sorry for making fun of you._

Well as you know I wrote to you saying that she will finally met with one of the guys, who? Well you'll have to read the chapter to find out!!

**Obito-Kun Tobi-Kun**: Thanks you are too kind. I hope you aren't too made for making you wait this long. But I understand if you are, I really am sorry, I don't think I could say it enough.

**netbreaker0**: Hey, it's good to hear from you again!! I'm glad you found the second part to Just a Thought (JAT for short!), I never knew if I should write to everyone who reviewed JAT but I wasn't sure if I should have, what do you think?

I hope so too but I think I might make Sasuke suffer some more since he is an ass so he might not get such a happy ending…Thanks I'm glad at least I have one friend who has writing this, I'll take your word for it (thinking: _now I have one reader secured till the end I should make the biggest and craziest twist and turns this site has ever seen!!!_)

**xAmaterasux**: Do you take this long? I feel bad though, I shouldn't put my friends through so much trouble because I don't update soon enough!

I think the same thing but for me it's writing my own fic so instead of thinking of how the story is going to progress I decide to read other fics!! Is that bad?

You are to kind!!

Thank you, I will, I just hope it wasn't tooooo long, (let's out a very nervous laugh) sorry.

**unbeatablehinata**: Thanks, and I'm sorry for taking too long, I'm sorry…

**HiN4-cH4n**: I'm glad you are happy, don't worry I won't abandon JAB, I will finish it however long it may take, I hope you stay with me until then! No, thank you for always leaving such a great review, I hope I get to read one for every chapter I write because I look forward to what you have to say!

If you do have questions PM me I'm totally fine with it!!

**DarkSmile**: thanks!!! I think you are awesome too!! No don't turn to the dark side, noooooo, (trying to grab your arm) do not feel bad for Sasuke, he deserves no ones pity!! At least that's what I think!

**Kawaii Kabu**: No her soul transformed into a dove to get a glimpse at the one she loves

**NanamiYatsumak**: Thanks, its good to be back…again…I know I was just pulling your chain.

Thanks I'm sooooo happy you thought the last chapter was great I hope you think that with this one, tooo!

Thanks, I appreciate your kind words! And I really need them so keep them coming!!

**cygnet411**: Yeah, and this one was longer, I'm sorry! Yes, I know (sighing) I'm sorry, I really don't think I could say sorry enough…but then all hell breaking loose could be good too (an evil idea has entered my mind thanks to you, you will have to wait in the next few chapters to find out what it is!)

**St.Rivenj27**: Thank you, I'm happy you think that and hopefully you'll think what's to come is just as good!

You'll have to continue reading to find out!!

I'm sorry I took so long…I really am!

**puertorrican-babe**: I know I want to write some too, but its too soon for them to meet because the sooner they meet the faster this story will come to an end and I want to make it as long as it can be, sorry!

Thanks I'm delighted you love it!

I want to write when they meet again too, I have written so many scenarios that they are driving me crazy trying to decide which one to choose, I just hope the one I chose you'll like, but I feel I have to have them met soon because I can't take knowing because of me you are going insane!

I've been found!! I'm sorry for taking soooooo long, I'm soooooo sorry!

**HopeoftheForgotten**: You should totally blame, the thought process my teachers rammed in my head, it's their fault it takes me so long to update! Well that and my own thought process! But I say blame the teachers!!!

Thanks, I can never get enough of hearing all of you; my friends think that, it makes me feel good about myself, thank you!

Well Akatsuki's too objective is as follows:

_**Their ultimate goal is to control the world; this will be accomplished through three steps. Step One is for the group to attain money. Step Two is to create the first mercenary group. Shinobi villages make money for their country, and for the money to be steady it requires war. Because there have not been any large scale wars in approximately the last decade, the ninja villages were being reduced in size. The Five Great Shinobi Villages could handle the downtrend, but the smaller villages could not. Akatsuki will form their own fighting force with no country allegiance. With this force they will undercut all the other villages and fight their battles for cheap. Then using the bijuu they can create new battles and new wars and gain a monopoly over the whole market. In the end they plan to control all the wars and be powerful enough to even collapse the shinobi villages of the large countries, forcing them to rely on Akatsuki as well. With all that in hand, the group can achieve Step Three, to control the world. It should be noted their goal and plans have been explained by Pain, the man acting as leader. However it has recently been revealed that Pain and the female member reported to Tobi. Tobi was revealed to possess the Sharingan and even possibly be Uchiha Madara himself. What Tobi wants with the Bijuu and powerful Sharingan of Uchiha Sasuke is unknown.**_

I got this from the awesome website: leafninja (the www. thing goes in front!) ((PM me if you have any questions or I'll PM you later!)) you should totally check it out, it has full manga summaries, bios on the characters, info on the jutsu, anime summaries, game info everything you want to know about Naruto you can find on that website, and I totally recommend it!

Don't worry I promise you she will not cry when she sees Sasuke again, I made myself promise to myself to make sure once they face each other again she will not cry!!

I really don't think Akatsuki will ever fully trust her, sorry!

I don't know if she'll get to actually kill the Snake, you'll have to continue to read the story to see if she does.

Sorry she won't be killing Hiashi or a clone of Naruto, because once the jutsu disperses then they'll know she was lying and be in more problems and quite possibly killed by Itachi if that happens, sorry.

* * *

_So my friends I' happy to present the newest chapter of Just a Betrayal (by the way right now I'm missing one of my favorite shows of all time The Office just to update this chapter, and it's the last new episode of the season because of the writers strike, just wanted to let you know so yeah)…_

* * *

**Chapter 6: What does it all mean?**

"What do you mean?" I ask Shikamaru in a whisper, he looks over at me letting his exasperation get to him.

"You really are an idiot!" he yells sounding funny, I ignore his comment knowing what he has to tell me is important. "When we saw her she didn't attack us, she told us to stand down," he says calming down and looking down at the flying branches his face showing how deep in thought he is. I feel my heart skip a beat as I look down at the branches we are jumping from, what could it all mean? Could she be a spy for Konoha? Why would she be given that level of mission? Why would Akatsuki accept her as one of their own to join them? There are so many questions going through my head that it can't register them all. The most important question I need answered is why she would choose to do this? Why put herself in this unnecessary danger? For _whom_?

I don't say anything out loud but there are so many questions I need answered and there is only one person I could think of that could answer them all.

I go away from my teammates departing from tree to tree faster, I leave my injured arm at my side.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing?" Yamato-sensei calls out to me, I know its disrespectful but I ignore him and just keep going leaving them all behind.

There's another reason I left them I need time alone to process all this information.

It's just that I never doubted her in the time she left and I went to train with Ero-sennin I found myself wondering if she would've asked me to go with her would I have? If I didn't have a dream, if I didn't want to become Hokage would I have done the same thing as her, would I have left the village behind to become a missing-nin?

No, I wouldn't, I know I wouldn't have been able too, I just couldn't, it's not in my nature.

I know why, _if_ she is in fact a spy for Konoha I know for whom she's doing it, the one guy she has always loved, Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend.

I've always known it but my heart never wanted to admit it.

How could she not love him? I mean ever girl in the village loved him. But I've seen their love, up close, I've seen how true it is, there's something that shows in their eyes when they look at each other, it's always been there from before I even became their friend…

* * *

_On a rainy day, I was walking home, alone having to stay longer after school because Iruka-sensei was scolding me for some reason, I spaced out while he was lecturing me, I was too busy imagining what type of ramen I would eat when I got home. Then I saw them under this huge tree._

_This huge tree ten feet tall tree, with the branches instead of hanging up the fell down low the branches thin with small leaves but with lots of long, loose branches that hanged down all around the tree,__they were under that tree huddled together, Hinata had his jacket over her shoulders; she was shivering, her teeth clattering. He had his arm around her, her face looked pale but her cheeks were pink as were his. He was cold too but tried to act tough, I could tell because his lips were shaking, and his shoulders ever so slightly moved, it looked like his shoulders were twitching._

_She began to bite down on her lower lip to try stopping it from trembling, I find it very cute._

_Hinata started to giggle then began to laugh real loud, I felt my eyes become huge and my mouth form a little "oh," this is the first time I've ever heard her laugh like that. Her laugh was magical; there was something about it that made me forget about my awful life, it made me feel warm in this rain, it just made me __**feel**__,. Something that hasn't happened in a long time, something I wanted to feel always._

_I saw Sasuke look at her like she lost her mind but then he saw her face and his softened into an expression I've never seen on him before and he too started to laugh with her._

_I watched them thinking, they are crazy, I mean they are freezing cold, drenched and the rain is not letting up if anything it's raining harder._

_She runs out from under the tree into the rain as she runs she jumps in all the big puddles, giggling, her whole face has a radiant glow that came out of no where she stopped and rested her arms to her sides, her face upwards towards the sky, letting the hard rain fall on her face._

"_Hinata, get back down here!" Sasuke yells at her acting like a protective older brother, she shakes her head then turns to look at him a smile on her lips._

"_Come on don't be such a stick in the mud," she stays quiet lost in thought for a bit but then she laughs at her own joke, he just looks at her pissed. "You are such an adult, you my friend are incapable of having fun!" she says as she kicks water from a puddle she is standing in, she starts to laugh as he just stands there soaked from head to toe with mud in the middle of his shirt, it starts to slide off and lands with a splat on his feet, I start to laugh at him._

_Hinata and Sasuke both look over in my direction, I hide quickly behind the corner of the building, I stay here breathing loudly and fast, it's like I ran a mile in record time. I then hear some more laughter, I stand here surprised at first thinking some other kids are playing nearby by but then I walk over to the corner and with just my head sticking out I watch them play._

_I look impressed at Hinata because only she could make Sasuke laugh and have fun like this, only she could remind him that he is still a kid like us. Hinata is the only one who sees beyond that tough exterior is a kid wanting to have fun._

_I hear a big splat and look at Hinata who is sitting butt down in a huge puddle, it's so huge that the only body parts sticking out are her head and bent knees; she just looks down nothing showing on her face she just stays there looking at the puddle covering most of her body, I hear a choking sound, that's coming from Sasuke, I ignore him feeling a cold shiver go down my spine as I look at her, I watch her feeling scared because the way she's moving her head is out of a horror movie, her head is moving so slow kind of like one of those dolls that begin to come alive, she moves her head half an inch then stops, going another half an inch then stopping again she does this until she looks up at the laughing Sasuke, who has been laughing so much that he has not noticed that his death is near but then his laughing stops almost as if he could sense her murderous intent reach him, he crosses his arms across his muddy chest looking down at her, I hear a squishy noise and I know its coming from the mud on his shirt he chooses to ignore it._

"_Why are you upset brat?" he asks her sounding cold and distant._

"_I'm no brat, nerd!! I'm not upset but pissed!!" she yells as she gets up and all this water falls off of her, she looks down at the water dripping back into the puddle._

"_Why should you be pissed? You threw a mud ball at me, if anyone should be pissed it's me!!" he too yells as the squishy noise continues, I could see her trying to keep a straight face but I see the corner of her mouth going up like she's trying not to smile._

_She kneels down a bit and puts her hands in the puddle and throws water at him in the face, he stays there still with his eyes closed but mouth definitely open, he looks at the laughing Hinata and squirts out the dirty water from his mouth looking like one of those fountains, she laughs harder, she falls into the puddle again moving around, kind of like a cat that smells catnip, rolling around, he just looks at her with his eyebrow twitching, and his eyes closed, they shut tighter so tight that there's crinkling at the ends of his eyes, she keeps laughing._

"_Oh my…" she says sounding breathless, "you should've…that face…my…I can't…breath…too much…laughing," she says still sounding breathless between laughs, he on the other hand looks ready to explode. "I think…I peed…" she confesses, "My stomach…it hurts," she says as she holds onto her stomach, still laughing hard._

"_That…was…" he starts still spitting I watch as she spits a small rock out of his mouth, Hinata had calmed down a bit but now she explodes again tossing and turning in the puddle all over again, "uncalled for," he finishes in vain since Hinata stopped paying attention._

"_I think…I…peed…again!" she says sounding breathless, and still laughing, "I'm going…to…die of…laughter…its just…too…much…" she finishes still breathless._

_They have a weird friendship that's for sure._

_I watch as Sasuke closes his eyes not wanting to watch as Hinata moves around in the puddle. He takes in a deep breath, holds it in then slowly lets it out, he does this about ten times (believe me, I know 'cuz I kept count) he finally opens his eyes to see Hinata sitting in the puddle looking up at him. He crosses his arms across his chest as those black eyes look down at Hinata disapproval the only emotion showing on his wet face._

"_How can you stay in your pee?" he sneers at her, I watch as her back straightens, she slowly gets up and steps out of the puddle and walks away without Sasuke, he just stands there watching her walk away. I watch a deep sigh escape his lips and his shoulders slump a bit._

_My eyes grow huge as I watch Hinata appears behind a clueless Sasuke, he looks at the other Hinata's retreating stiff back but then he blinks and a puff of smoke appears, he opens them only to see the smoke but before he could react he gets shoved, from behind into the puddle Hinata peed in. Sasuke falls, face first, he doesn't move or anything he just begins to float._

_Hinata lets out this big, loud sudden laugh, she begins to choke but she keeps on laughing I begin to chuckle as Sasuke continues to float in the not-so-deep-puddle-that-Hinata-peed-in-__two__-times-and-he-is-face-down. I hide my chuckles behind my hand. Hinata falls to her side laughing really hard by the way she keeps on laughing I really wouldn't doubt that she will die of laughter._

_She has one hand on her stomach the other wiping away the tears that keep falling out of her eyes as her laughter doesn't seem to stop, her laugh hears a bit hoarse, Sasuke stands up slowly and the water soaked in his clothes begins to drip back into the puddle his head bent downwards looking down into the puddle. Hinata looks up at him trying to look serious, her smile gone, her laughing no more but then she looks at Sasuke again and notices how wet he is from the front but the back isn't as soaked and she loses it again and begins her fit of laughter all over again._

"_Hinata…" Sasuke starts off slowly he doesn't even look at her, his expression is hidden from Hinata's eyes, she caught something in Sasuke's tone and cautiously gets up looking a bit frightened, she takes a slow step backwards, "that was…childish," he finishes his voice sounding cold to my ears. Hinata's shoulders slump a bit as she looks disappointed at Sasuke her face falling into a disbelieving expression, she opens and closes her mouth a few times no words coming out of her lips._

"_That's…all…you have to say?" she asks him her voice sounding hoarse from all the hard laughing she's done, she bends down a little trying to get a closer look at Sasuke's hidden face, trying to get an idea of how mad he really is. He doesn't respond right away he just keeps quiet to himself for a little too long, I watch as Hinata begins to shiver, I don't know if its from the rain or because the fear she feels of Sasuke._

"_I've got a lot more things to say," he starts off that same voice that makes one shiver in fear of him, coming out of his mouth, "but there are so many that I don't know which one to start with," he says as he finally looks up at a pale and very cold Hinata, I can't see his face since his back is to me._

_I watch as a small weak smile appears on Hinata's still pink lips as she lunges herself at Sasuke and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his left cheek, she begins to giggle, that girlish giggle girls use when the guy they love tells them a funny joke._

_I go around the corner, out in the open, to try and hear what Hinata is whispering in Sasuke's ear but I don't catch any of it since it was only meant for his ears, I look at his now red ears, her once pale face is now a beaming pink as she leans away a bit and shyly looks down at his muddy shirt. I look on helplessly as Sasuke leans in to kiss Hinata's perfect porcelain white forehead. Her face becomes an impossibly bright red as she looks up into Sasuke's eyes, her hold on his neck becomes tighter as she steps closer into his body and he slowly wraps his arms around her waist and his joined hands rest on the small of her back._

_I take on last look at Hinata's peaceful loving face as she rests her head on Sasuke's chest, a small relaxed sigh escaping her lips._

_I look at them, they look like they were born for each other, one with black eyes the other with pale lavender eyes, the boy with a serious way of life, born to be talented shinobi, born into one of the top clans of Konoha, cold, unfriendly and the silent type. She is the most beautiful kunoichi Konoha ever produced, smart, heir to the most prestigious and oldest clans in Konoha, in need of rescuing, sweet, friendly, shy and the kind of girl that would never voluntary betray a friend._

_The love they share for one another is so transparent and real that even a dimwit like me could see it._

_I give them my back as I begin my slow walk home, the thought of ramen forgotten; I make my way to my empty-cold room. I stop as I hear a big splash then laughter, two distinct laughs one deep that of a boys the other airy and sweet, I continue my walk telling myself to go home and not look back, to not look at the one thing a kid like me deeply desires…love. _

_To not look at the one emotion I could never really feel, just as I know no girl will ever feel the one purest feeling the world has to offer, that one emotion that always lingers in the back of my mind…love. That one feeling that is always eluding me._

_Love, the thing I wish to taste, feel it surround me, to be consumed by it, to be loved by the one girl that is always present in this heart of mine, the same girl that could never love me since those lavender eyes of hers could only look at one boy with that emotion._

* * *

I run faster knowing Konoha's gates will be visible soon. 

"Sasuke doesn't deserve your love," I whisper. "Hinata, why can't you forget him? Why can't you leave him? Why can't you love someone else?"

"Do you have someone in mind?" I hear that voice, the voice that broke down as she told me about how she needed to avenge the Third's death, that there was only one person who could teach her, and her needing to kill the boy her heart belongs to.

I stop just as quickly as I was going; I feel those lavender eyes pierce my back as she looks at me. My breathing becomes slower as I try to calm down, my palms are clammy, I drag them down the sides of my pants trying to rub the seat off of them.

"What are you doing so close to Konoha's gates?" I try to keep my voice cold but it's difficult since my body is begging me to run over to Hinata and hug her, hard and long.

"What can I say I was feeling nostalgic so I decided to walk over to my home village but then a marvelous thought entered my mind and on a whim I decided to burn it down," she says sounding different almost as if she is a completely new person, I hear her sniff the air. "I mean take a big whiff of this air can't you smell it's filled of smoke and burning flesh," she sighs, "I love the smell of people dying so early in the day," she finishes with a laugh.

"Naruto," I hear her voice call out to me, how long have I waited to hear her call out to me? How many different times did I dream of this day? What did I think would happen next, would she confess to me everything she did was for me? Or that she had to do what she did but, now she's back and wants to stay with me from here on out? Would she hug me and cry then confess her love? God, so many different scenarios have been going on in my head that they all seem real, I wait hoping one of this come true, "aren't you going to turn around and greet me? What kind of manners did your parents teach you? Opps!! I'm sorry I forgot you don't have any, they abandoned you, didn't they?" she says letting out a little giggle, its different then I remember, her giggle isn't airy and sweet, now it hears hollow and…sad.

Well I guess none of my dreams came true.

I turn around to look at Hinata after three years…three _long _years of her betraying me and leaving me alone in the hospital room, her making me helpless not being able to say or do anything because of the genjutsu she used on me.

I feel as if everything is going in slow motion, my turn around to face her takes forever, my palms continue to be clammy even after rubbing them against my pants.

I finally look at her and I smile on the inside she looks like I imagined her, her looks have matured just how I pictured it, an advance look as to the women she is going to become. Sakura has nothing on Hinata, she is tall and it looks like she's still growing, her womanly assets are perfectly proportioned and they also look like they keep getting bigger. Her pale porcelain skin is the exact same color, actually her wearing that short black kimono makes her look paler, the thick, long hair is in a bun at the base of the back of her neck some too short hairs are loose around her face, I look at the two katana hilts at her back, they are crisscrossing each other one hilt is black and the other white.

Then I look into those pale-lavender eyes and I notice the change immediately the once warm-friendly glow is gone, replaced by a deadly-cold stare, her face a constant mask not showing her true emotions only the emotions she chooses, never betraying what she really feels. Those once rosy lips…those beautiful rosy pink lips are gone and have been replaced by a pale comparison. Those cheeks that always had a slight blush are now just pale, the perfectly shaped ears at each side of her head are now filled with piercings I look at the side of her right eyebrow and see a small pink and blue sharp piercing coming out of the each end, and the left side of her nostril has a small diamond stud earring.

Overall this new Hinata looks evil, that's how I can describe it, that one word describes Hinata so well.

"Didn't you dad ever teach you not to remind people about those kind of awful memories in ones life?" I ask her then I smirk, "Oh, yeah, I forgot your dad treated you as _a nobody_, he never saw you as a daughter now did he? Some heir you turned out to be," I mutter the end, I force my body to relax against the tree trunk, I watch as she forces her anger to simmer down. "Are you still sensitive about your non-existing relationship with your dad?" I ask and continue to smirk as I get an angry reaction out of her, I watch as she reaches down to her right thigh and puts her hand inside the pouch and throws something at me and before it could hit me in the forehead I move and smile at her but soon my smile fades as I watch some blond hair fly down in front of my face and slowly make its way down to my feet.

"You missed?" I ask her rather then tell her, I feel her evil smile directed at me.

"What makes you say that?" she asks me as she jumps to the same branch I'm on. I could feel her movements vibrate at the bottom of my shoes, her steps small and cautious, almost as if a little side of her is afraid of me. "I was given specific orders by my Master Itachi not to harm a hair on you but I _soooooo_ couldn't resist breaking the rules a bit, isn't that right," she pauses for dramatic effect, "Master Itachi?" she asks in a low-superior voice. I feel something behind me and jump away just in time to avoid being caught by one of my enemies, he slowly comes out of the same tree trunk I was just leaning on.

Then I feel a huge sword fall out of the sky before I could look up to see who threw it I jump out of the way, I jump up on the branch above me and send chakra to my feet to hold me on to the branch.

"I'm sorry Master Kisame I seem to have forgotten my cue…again," she says as she bows her head looking guilty.

I look down at them feeling curious at their interaction with each other. Kisame keeps his back to Hinata as he talks to her.

"How funny _White Doom_, for some reason you always get Itachi's entrance at the correct time but with me you _always_ get it wrong," he says sounding hurt instead of angry.

"That must hurt," I tell Kisame, all three looking up at me, one girl looking pissed, one with the same bland expression and the last one surprised that I could even understand him. "I mean you put as much effort as Itachi if not more but does she appreciate it? Nooooooo of course not! Its like if she had to chose to save either you or Itachi, you know she wouldn't even have to think about it she'd chose Itachi over you any day," I say, Kisame stays quiet for a bit but then slowly looks back at Hinata who was too busy mad dogging me but then she notices Kisame staring at her and becomes serious.

"That's true," he says slowly, his little shark eyes growing big at the revelation I helped him realize. "That is so true!" he yells. "All that bullshit about me being your favorite was a lie fabricated by you!" he says as he spins around to face a surprised Hinata, head on, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Master Kisame you can't really believe the nine-tails over me, now can you?" she asks not sounding so sure anymore.

"Don't believe her Kisame," I say he looks up at me looking pleased with me; Hinata looks ready to murder me. "She always used to tell me that she loved me but that was all bullshit, if she had to choose she'd pick Sasuke over me any day. I mean she still chose him over me since she joined you guys to get back at Sasuke, isn't that right Killing Princess?" I ask her as I fold my arms across my chest.

"Shut up, Jinchūriki!!" she yells at me, I just smirk down at her, I hear growling coming from her direction I look over to see Itachi smile, then look up at me that expressionless face looking at mine.

"I see what you are trying to do…Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi says to me slowly, "some might even call it a smart move on your part but it's futile, this little stunt will get you no where, I see through it. Nothing will stop us from taking you, no one can help you," he says a small pleased smile appearing on his lips.

* * *

"Wait!" I scream out three pairs of eyes look in my direction I ignore two pairs who are looking at me one disbelieving and the other in denial, I look into the pair I'm most scared of; I swallow down my fear and look into the pair of eyes that hold the sharingan. "Didn't my Master say that Master Deidara messed up and captured the Kazekage at the wrong time, you, yourself said that we must capture the other tailed beasts before we seal in the nine-tails," I tell him in a hurry. I look at him as his disapproval shows on his face; I look to the branch at the bottom of my feet.

* * *

I look down at Hinata, why the sudden outburst? Could she really be on our side or what? 

"Its true but I don't see a better opportunity then this one now. We must take advantage of it," Kisame tells his two team members.

Hinata looks like she wants to continue but she looks over at Itachi and shuts her mouth shut, she looks up at me her face showing how torn she is but then she tears her gaze from mine to look at the branch under her feet. I could see the pain in her eyes, she can't hide how she _truly_ feels about me, I want to talk to her but I know I can't with these two guys around.

"How about," I start off the guys I want the attention of look up at me, "I go willingly with you if you let me talk to White Doom, alone," I tell them, then Hinata's eyes quickly meet mine confusion over taking her features.

"How about…"Kisame pauses for dramatic effect, what is it with this team and the drama?!! I mean seriously!!! "No!! It's no fun like that! I want to almost kill you, to leave you bleeding just enough to weaken you but still alive. I need you to be in so much pain that you wished I would've killed you!!" he finishes with a toothy smile.

"Kisame," I hear that eerie familiar voice call out to his partner, I look over at Hinata wondering if she too notices how similar Itachi's voice is to Sasuke's or is it just my imagination? Is that why she's with Itachi?

Because being with him makes her miss Sasuke less? I know its ridiculous reasoning but it's kind of logical, in a twisted sort of way.

"Did you forget that the nine-tails is the mission given to me by Akatsuki," he says sounding like his old superior self.

He looks up at me suddenly, he just stays like that looking up at me not saying or moving. Kisame looks on at his partner, his anger over taking him, I mean no self respecting S-lass criminal from the Village Hidden in the Mist would take that especially from someone who is a Leaf shinobi it doesn't matter if said shinobi murdered all of his clan and has the sharingan. Plus from what I've learned about Akatsuki they are equals in the organization no one is above the other but Kisame takes orders from Itachi.

"Kisame," I start off but I'm rudely interrupted by Itachi.

"Don't listen to him," Itachi says like an order, that ticks Kisame off even more, Kisame looks at Itachi's back angrily.

"I have a mind of my own," Kisame tells Itachi, slowly holding onto his anger.

"Don't be a fool Kisame, this is exactly what he wants," Itachi says with out looking back at Kisame, which only fuels his anger more. Kisame looks up at me ignoring Itachi completely and giving all of his attention to me.

"Go on brat," he orders me, I hide my smile as I start again knowing I won't be interrupted again, I could feel those familiar lavender eyes look at me.

"Kisame," I repeat, he nods at me, I nod back, "from what I heard of Akatsuki you and Itachi are equals, one is not above the other so why does it sound like Itachi is ordering you around? Why do you take it Kisame? I mean you are from the village Hidden in the Mist, a seven swordsmen shinobi of the Mist, you are a badass!! I mean come on do you have to take all this shit from a Konoha shinobi? I mean really, have some backbone Kisame," I tell him joking around, smiling at the end.

"Yeah, you really have a point," Kisame says as he scratches his chin, "plus I've already captured my Jinchūriki," he says to himself out loud.

"Exactly!!!" I exclaim pointing my finger at him, he ruefully smiles at me then shyly looks at his feet_, I sure as hell hope he is not flirting with me_, I think as I loudly clear my throat. "So technically you are above Itachi and he is below you! You are actually superior to him so don't take his bullshit!" I yell out feeling mighty good about myself, so good that a satisfied smile appears on my lips. Kisame stays quiet thinking things over by himself, Itachi looking at me with not so much anger nor admiration, I guess it's a little bit of both and Hinata she is just looking at her two Masters with doubt, does she not trust them?

I look at her body posture it looks stiff but it's also on alert like her body automatically could tell a fight is about to break out or something. It's really weird but that's the only way I could explain it.

"You really are good it almost makes you look cunning like a _fox_," Kisame says as he keeps looking at the branch under his feet, I feel the hairs at the back of my neck go up. "If you survive you should give up being a shinobi and take up a new career like a psychiatrist, I hear the pay is good," he says giving me that sharky smile once more but this time its different, it looks predatory, it makes my skin crawl. "You should know something about the organization, Akatsuki, of all the teams the ones that get along the best are Itachi, Hinata and me, want to know why?" he asks me.

"Because all of you are mass murders?" I ask him, a big loud laugh comes from Kisame, a smirk appears on Itachi's lips and Hinata looks away but not before a forced giggle comes out of her lips.

"No, because I highly respect both my team members, we get along just fine and I highly value Itachi's intellect, so much that when he suggest something I do it, I never second guess him, that's the secret of our success," he says.

"Not such a secret now," I mumble to myself, I blink only to find him gone, I jump off the branch as fast as I can, just as I jump off Kisame cuts the branch off from under my flying feet. For some reason my eyes search for Hinata's and I get to witness her every reaction. I watch as the little color that was on her face is gone and she watches with horror and pain overtaking her expression, tears form in her eyes but then she looks away, her eyes closing shut, she tightens her eyelids as I feel a powerful punch connect with my jaw, I feel my jaw bone shatter by the force of strength that Kisame has, blood starts to come out of my slack mouth, so much blood comes out that there seems no end in sight. I should put up a fight with Kisame but my eyes can't look away from Hinata, my eyes can't get enough of her.

The tears begin to slide out of the corners from her tightly shut eyes, she bites down on her lips and brings her hands in front of herself bringing her joined hands to her now opened mouth and begins to bit down on her fingers, that's the last image I see of her, a pained look, her eyes closed and both hands in her mouth, teeth biting down on them, my eyes begin to close on their own, I feel the cold air surround my body as I free fall from the top of the branches only one thing stopping my body from falling all the way to the ground and I'm about to hit it, now…

* * *

My hands automatically look for something to hold as the branch under my feel cracks, but I heard an awful noise that will forever stay in my mind and that is Naruto's bones crushing at the impact his body had with the branch _hard_, hard enough to break the branch in half. My feet automatically move to an other branch that is safe but that sound I heard as Naruto's unmoving body connects with the branch, that sound keeps playing in my mind over and over again, the sound of his bones cracking because of Kisame's strength, I saw his body descend so fast onto the unmoving branch, falling at full speed. 

I stand here speechless, I open my eyes to see Naruto's broken body, a few whimpers escape my lips, and I helplessly look over at Itachi, only to find him smirking, then I look over to find Naruto's body gone a puff of smoke appears in its place.

"Not bad…Naruto Uzumaki," I hear him say, then I activate my Byakugan and begin my search for the real Naruto and I find him fighting high up in the trees with Kisame, I watch helplessly as Kisame attacks Naruto in the air with his shark skin sword. Naruto barely avoiding the attack at the last minute, Naruto attacking Kisame from all sides with clones but Kisame easily destroys them all.

I watch a smirking Kisame continuing his onslaught on the weaponless Naruto, who tries his best to defend himself from Kisame's attacks.

Why doesn't he run? Why doesn't he go to the village for help?

This is too much for him alone; he _needs_ help from his fellow shinobi of Leaf.

I look to see Kisame cut a branch off from one of the trees above us, I look up to find it descend on me quickly, I stand here not really caring if I die, I don't know why I've given up on life but I have.

But I feel someone grab me from my stomach their shoulder resting at my stomach and both his arms under my butt, my hands resting on his back as he jumps away with me. As he carries me away from the battle I feel something wet fall on my face.

I feel everything freeze, I feel as if everything is going in slow motion, none of the breeze I'm supposed to feel as Itachi is running full speed, none of it flying through my hair or face. I watch as my hand slowly reaches for my face, I command it to go faster but it ignores my command.

Finally it reaches its destination my face, it touches it then just as slowly it appears before my eyes and all I see is the red…the _blood_ red color on my trembling fingers this blood could only belong to one person.

My mind slowly begins to lose it; this blood could only belong to Naruto. My whole body begins to tremble; my whole body becomes freezing cold as I register this in my mind: _Naruto is bleeding _and from what I can tell _a lot_.

Kisame cut into Naruto, Kisame is making Naruto bleed.

Kisame injured Naruto.

My body trembles violently, how can this be? My hands go up to my lips; I rub my bloody hand against my black kimono. But I get some against my left thigh, I grab my kimono and rub it off my leg, my other arm reaches with my sleeve over my hand to rub my face to get rid of the blood.

"Get it off," I whisper, I could feel my thigh and face burn, because I'm rubbing the fabric against my skin so hard. "Get it off!" I yell I feel the wetness of my tears as they fall down out of my eyes and onto my cheeks whimpering noises escape my open mouth as I keep trying to get rid of the blood on my face and thigh.

"It's off," I hear Itachi tell me, but my brain doesn't listen and my hands keep rubbing the hard cloth on my skin. I don't see anything all I could see is blood; I see my body covered in Naruto's blood, and Naruto's lifeless body on the floor in front of me.

"NO!!" I whisper, "NO!! NO!!" I yell out as I try to get rid of the never ending blood. "GET IT OFF! I DIDN'T SHED HIS BLOOD! I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I DIDN'T!" I scream out to no one.

Someone forcibly grabs my hands and holds them tightly by the wrists together then with his other hand he slaps me hard against my wet cheek. I stay like this my face to the side, I can't touch my throbbing cheek, now both of them are burning, the whimpering stops.

I just stay like this not wanting to look into his emotionless sharingan eyes, those familiar eyes, the ones I despise.

"I will not let my weapon lose it! You got it?" he asks me. I keep my face like this letting what he said to me sink in.

So I'm just a weapon to him? I'm just some _thing_! That asshole!

I slowly look at him but then I direct my angry gaze at the branch. I bow my head a bit.

"Thank you Master," I whisper waiting until I could hide my anger to look up again.

Why did he react like that? Why did he save me? Why is he acting like this?

Like he cares about me?

I quickly lose interest in him and watch Naruto's fight with Kisame.

But then I notice two Konoha teams making their way, fast toward us. I steal a glance at Itachi and I find him looking at the fight up in the trees.

Should I warn him or keep quiet?

But he knows I have the Byakugan activated.

Even if I fight alongside the two Konoha teams there is no guarantee we'll be able to take the Akatsuki team down, all of them look worn out, especially Kakashi-sensei, the one man I could have probably team up with to take this duo down, it will have to wait for another day.

I just hope Itachi and Kisame don't decide to kill them all.

"Master Itachi, it seems that Naruto's comrades have caught up, they are about a mile away and closing in fast," I tell him.

"Who are they?" he asks me as he keeps his gaze up in the trees.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and an ANBU black ops codenamed Yamato and Sai from Root," I tell him.

Akatsuki has the best intelligence gathering person, Zetsu.

Itachi stays quiet then a small sigh escapes his lips.

"Kisame we have some people to take care of," he says as he begins to leave. "Hinata I leave Naruto…to you," he says giving me his back, I hide my surprise.

It takes a while for Kisame to finally bring himself down but he is in his "mood" I begin to sniffle, the tears continue to fall out of my eyes.

"Why do I have to stop? I was just getting to the good part," he says but then he stops as he notices me crying. He doesn't say anything but I notice him look in question at Itachi's back; Itachi doesn't share Kisame's concern. "Do you think it wise to leave her to fight the nine-tails in the state she is in?" he asks Itachi as he stays in place not moving an inch.

"It will be fine," he says, they both act as if I'm not here between them.

Kisame just stands there not moving; he stands here defiantly a small sigh escapes my lips, then I wipe away my tears and hide what I truly feel, I become cold just like Itachi taught me, just like White Doom.

"Do not worry, my Masters, leave everything to me," I says as I reach behind me for the hilts of my katana's and bring them in front of me, acting as if I'm ready to kill Naruto. "I will **not** fail," I tell them as I search for Naruto only to find him about seven trees away on his knees holding onto the wound that's on his stomach trying in vain to stop the bleeding, he coughs up blood.

I feel the vomit in my throat slowly making its way up and I swallow it down, the tears form in my eyes but I will not let them fall, I won't!!

They leave without saying good-bye. I watch Kisame leave but with doubt all over his face, he doesn't voice his concern again, he keeps them to himself but I could see he doesn't trust me alone with Naruto.

I wait until they are out of sight to jump up in the branches to make my way over to him so he won't overexert himself and lose more blood then he already has.

I stand in front of him, at first he doesn't notice my presence he just concentrates on breathing. He suddenly looks up at me and weakly smiles at me. I feel something get stuck in my throat, my chest tightens, I try to swallow it down but it stays there, I clear my throat a few times but it still stays.

"I'm…I'm willing to…die…here and now…but first…I must see your smile…one last time," he says still smiling. I frown at him.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto; you won't die unless you give up on life. Plus you can't, there are too many people who need you…including me," I whisper the end.

He doesn't say anything but keeps watching me then I hear the one question I don't want to answer him.

"Why?" he asks in a confused manner, I don't say anything; I just look into those magical cerulean eyes, the ones that are full of confidence, that never once show doubt in himself.

He has gotten taller; his outfit has changed instead of being orange and blue now it's black with a bit of orange. That face that once belonged to a child now looks more grown-up the whiskers are still there, that blonde hair is still as bright, now he looks even more like the Fourth Hokage when he's older he'll probably be identical to the Fourth except Naruto will have whiskers.

That voice now belongs to a man not a boy, those magical eyes look like they could absorb anything, they need to learn new jutsus those eyes belong to a powerful shinobi a future Hokage.

His body looks fitter then before, he looks strong, he just looks mature but I don't believe he is, he probably still thinks like his twelve year old self and maybe even became more perverted, just like his Master, Lord Jiraiya.

But I must forget about that now, I kneel next to him put Annihilation back in its sheath and put Attainment next to Naruto knowing what is going to happen if I leave it there next to him.

I lay him down and he groans in pain a few times, and bites down on his lower lip, not wanting to let out the scream, he stays awake while I fix him the best I can, he moves around and the procedure becomes more painful for him. I create a clone to hold him down and he passes out from the pain but that's fine since I'm finished and now the hard part starts.

How do I move him without causing him too much pain?

I grab a kunai from my pouch and cut into my thumb and do the necessary hand seals and slam my hand palm down onto the branch and a puff of smoke appears before me, I quickly go on my knee and bow my head at the tiger appearing before me.

I stay like this until I hear him growl at me. I get up and raise my head to look at him, each time I see him a shiver of fear goes up my spine.

Jin, the prodigy of the White tigers, the very same one Sakuya had a major crush on, there's something about Jin that makes you afraid of him, maybe it's the eye patch that covers his right eye or those sharp fangs with the ends showing even with his mouth closed, or the burn marks all over his body.

I trained with him when he was a cub and he was cute and cunning but then he got captured by a cruel human and that human did things to him…experiments and tortured Jin that horrible human made Jin what he is today. They made him hate mankind, he hates all humans but he is my friend and I won't give up on him.

I look into his green eye and I can tell he is interested as to why I summoned him, the last time I did was two years ago and he bit my arm and he warned me not to summon him ever again, if anything I should be more afraid of him then Sakuya but I need _him_! I look at his dirty-shredded clothing, that black spiked leather collar, the one I gave him as a gift, on his neck, he waits knowing I'll explain.

"I have to take Naruto to Akatsuki's hideout. I would do it myself but he's injured and there is only one tiger I know that doesn't run all crazy and that's you, Jin," I tell him, he looks me over noticing the small changes that have occurred in two years.

"I see your arm has healed. What no scar?" he asks me with a slight edge to his voice; I don't know if I should smile or attack him, I do neither. I wait, he waits looking down at me, he is eight feet tall and even longer.

Jin lay's down in front of me, I send him a small smile of thanks and run over to Naruto so I can drag him over to Jin's back.

I rest Naruto face up all his body fitting on Jin's back actually there's extra room for me but I don't go on, I tie Naruto's hands together then tie him to Jin, then just to be safe I cast a genjutsu on him.

"Is he that dangerous?" Jin asks me as he slowly gets up looking back at Naruto.

"No, I did all of this to make sure he doesn't fight me because if he does I'll kill him," I say to him as I jump down onto the ground below us, Jin follows.

I start to run away from Konoha leaving it behind.

We both keep quiet as we get father away from my home village.

"Do you want to jump on me?" Jin asks me out of the blue, I don't hide my surprise at his question.

I smile gratefully at him and begin to cry, not really understanding why I'm acting like this.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I begin to sob and nod at his question. "We could still get to Konoha without Itachi and Kisame knowing," he tells me.

He doesn't look back at me, I don't know if it's because he doesn't feel comfortable with me sobbing, when he bit my arm I didn't cry, I mean there were tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

I brush the tears away but they keep on falling, my vision gets cloudy and from what I can tell they won't stop.

"I'm…" I start off but then my voice breaks down and I can't talk but then I suck in a breath to calm myself. "I-I'm too close to a-a-accomplishing my goal and I can't…" I pause to take in a breath and wipe away my tears, "I won't runaway not now."

He doesn't say anything and we keep getting father and father away from the one place that could keep Naruto safe.

Suddenly Jin stops and goes down on all fours, I look over at him wondering what he's doing then I get it and walk over to him and jump on his back I sit with my back at his neck. My body automatically relaxes against his warm fur.

"You should rest," Jin tells me.

"I can't…" but then slowly my eyes begin to close and I begin to dream about her, my best friend.

* * *

_It's only been the second time I've summoned Sakuya and its like we've always been together, we just get along so well. She understands me better then anyone, even better then Sasuke._

_We sit by the river after training all day._

_She lies on her side facing my, exhausted. I sit here with my legs stretched out before my and my hands on the grass behind me holding me up._

"_Sakuya," I call to her and look out to the river to watch as some fish try to swim against the rivers current, "why do you have confidence and I don't?" I ask her softly as I watch the fish give up and swim with the other fishes._

_She stays quiet as she goes to the riverbank and puts her hand in the river and gets that very same fish with her paws, she grabs it but then throws it back into the river._

"_I grew up in a loving home you didn't," she tells me not hiding the truth. "Your home life made you how you are now, weak and pathetic."_

"_W-weak and p-p-pa-pathetic?" I ask her, "That's crazy!"_

"_See that's what I mean!! You have confidence all day but once you get home you react to your dad and you lose that little confidence.'_

"_What are you a psychologist? That whole logic is crazy," I say to her knowing her analysis kind of makes sense._

"_No, really think of it like this," she says getting up and walking over to me getting comfortable by laying down in front of me and resting her head on her paws. "You do great in school, you have friends there and they go to you for advice and stuff, they take your advice seriously. You train with those two idiot boys and you do great, you kick ass, right?" I nod once. "But when you get home its different they treat you like shit actually lower then shit, don't they? They just don't give a damn about you, am I right?"_

"_You didn't have to be so blunt about it," I mumble to her._

"_If your best friend can't be honest with you then who can?" she asks as she lies on her back._

"_Who says you are my best friend?" I ask her as I sit Indian style and fold my arms over my chest._

"_Oh please!!" she says then begins to laugh really loud._

"_Anyways, it's not like I can't become close friends with someone else…like say…Jin." I tell her holding in my smile._

"_Don't you dare!!" she yells at me, I smile and lie back down folding my arms behind my head, and let out a sigh._

"_Why not? It's not like you have some right to him we could be friends actually I'll make him my __**best **__friend!" I let out a laugh as I hear Sakuya growl at me, but then an evil grin appears on her lips._

"_Fine by me, you can have him after all its not like I can't make those idiots my best friends," she says I don't react like she wanted me too and just shrug one of my shoulders._

"_That's okay, I'm sure they'll want you as their friend, they are those kind of boys but knowing Sasuke like I do he'll be a real jerk at first and keep being his jerky self but then he'll be a bit nice but still be an ass. But that's just the kind of guy he is," I tell her._

"_Hey, who are you calling an ass?" I hear that voice that causes the good kind of chills go up my spine. I look up at the trees to find Sasuke stand on the branch with his arms crossed over his chest looking angry at me and Naruto next to him laughing._

"_Who are you talking to?" he asks me with his face looking at me as if I've gone crazy._

"_Sakuya," I tell him feeling a bit crazy and impatient._

"_To the tiger?" he asks me, now it's my turn to look at him as if he's crazy, why is he asking such stupid questions? "Is she answering you?" he asks me._

"_Duh!!" I yell feeling exasperated, Sasuke looks over at Naruto with a worried look on his face, actually now that Naruto has calmed down he looks worried too, he jumps down and walks over to me slowly looking a bit scared._

"_Hinata are you feeling all right?" Naruto asks me, his voice calm and soft._

"_Of course!!" I yell Naruto jumps back in fear._

"_Are you sure? Because I think you might be hearing voices in your head or something," he tells me then Sasuke jumps down and slaps Naruto behind his head. "Oww! What was that for?" he screams out the question at Sasuke with his eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head._

"_For being a dumbass," Sasuke says._

"_I wonder if he bit his tongue," I hear Sakuya mumble, I look over at her._

"_Why do you say that?" I ask her as I stand up, Naruto and Sasuke both jump backwards._

"_Because it's true," Sasuke says._

"_Hey! That's unfair if I get hit every time I say something idiotic then I'll be left even stupider then I' am!" Naruto yells._

"_That's true," Sakuya tells me as she sits up to scratch herself behind her ear._

"_No its not! He's not much of an idiot, he can be smart if he wants to its just that he doesn't understand something's sometimes. But why did you wonder if Sasuke bit his tongue?" I ask her again._

"_Thanks Hinata?" I hear Naruto ask instead of saying it._

"_Why would I bite my own tongue?" Sasuke asks me, I ignore him and look at Sakuya waiting._

"_Because he's a dumbass," she says._

"_Hey! Watch it buddy! Those are my friends you are talking about! So you better treat them with respect! Neither of them are dumbasses!" I tell her._

"_Who's a dumbass? Why are you calling my tongue your friend?" Sasuke asks._

"_Do you have more then one tongue?" Naruto asks Sasuke then he looks at me. "Does he have more then one tongue? Why should I respect his tongue? Why is it a dumbass if anything Sasuke is because his tongues are a part of him so you can't blame them." That gets him another slap behind his head. "Can we please stop slapping the head of the future Hokage!" he yells out._

"_I doubt that will ever happen," Sakuya mumbles._

"_I believe in him," I shout at Sakuya._

"_In my tongue?" Sasuke asks confused._

"_In his tongues?" Naruto says it at the same time as Sasuke, the future Hokage just as confused._

"_Won't they shut up? Can't they see that they are confusing you? Man are they inconsiderate! These dudes need to chill, Hinata tell them that!" Sakuya says as she pushes me with her paws._

"_Hey that was just plain rude!" I say to Sakuya as I stop myself from falling, then I look at the two boys are making fools of themselves._

"_Dudes," I say they still look at me with that same look of craziness and its making me feel kind of crazy, "you need to chill," I tell them, the boys eyebrows go up to their hairline, I walk closer to them. "You dudes can't you act more cool?!" I whisper at them so that Sakuya won't hear what I'm telling them, I look over my shoulder at her and smile, then I whirl my head around at the two boys. A shocked look on their faces and they take a few steps back, I take a couple of steps forward. "You guys are looking like freaks in front of Sakuya! Man, you look so lame! Plus what the hell is your problem? This is really disappointing! I mean…come on!!" I whine at them._

"_Why…why do __**I**__ want to impress a tiger?" Sasuke asks, Naruto nods his agreement._

"_She's not just any tiger! She is the granddaughter of the King of White Tigers!!" I want to scream out but I say it in a loud whisper._

"_Again, and I care…fill in the blank Hinata," Sasuke tells me, I punch him hard on his arm._

"_That was for being an ass! Continue and I'll kick your ass so hard…" but I didn't finish._

"_Trouble in paradise my dear friend?" Sakuya asks me, I jump a foot in the air and let out a small high-pitched scream._

"_Don't do that!" I yell at her, she looks all innocent licking her huge paw. "Don't be all tiger like!" I continue to scream out everything I say, I seem unable to stop._

"_How am I being tiger like?" Sasuke asks me._

"_Please, idiot as if __**you**__ have the potential to be a tiger all I see is a snake," she tells him while licking her paw._

"_Be nice!" I say to her._

"_I' am!" Sasuke screams finally having no patience anymore, I whirl around to look at him._

"_Just…SHUT UP!!! I' am not talking to YOU!" I shout he takes a step back his eyes huge and filled with surprise, I've never had an outburst like this, I blush and look at the ground. "I'm really sorry it's just that…it's getting annoying, I'm not talking to you Sasuke or Naruto, I'm talking with Sakuya but you two always interrupt our conversation, so please just stop."_

"_You are talking with the tiger?" Naruto asks me slowly almost like he's trying to understand it himself._

"_Duh!" I say feeling drained._

"_That's impossible," Sasuke tells me, I look over at him slowly then fold my arms over my chest, raise my right eyebrow and tap my left leg impatiently. "Because all the time we have been here we've never heard her say anything, isn't that right, loser?" he asks Naruto without looking back at him._

"_Yeah, I hate to agree with Sasuke but its true," Naruto says as he shrugs his shoulders._

_I look over at Sakuya; she notices the look in my eyes and slowly backs away with a innocent grin on her lips._

"_Did I not inform you of the genjutsu I cast?" she asks in a low scared voice._

"_You cast a genjutsu?" I ask her slowly._

"_Yeah, well I wanted to keep my part of the conversation private so I cast a genjutsu on those idiots so that couldn't hear me," she says as if its no big deal._

"_One," I start as I crack my knuckles and look at the ground not looking at Sakuya afraid my anger will get the better of me and I'll skin her alive, "two."_

"_You better run," Naruto says, "once she gets to ten it's a no holds bar fight, so you better get a head start," he advises a clueless Sakuya._

"_Three," I continue, "four, five," then Sakuya starts to run, I smile evilly and say "ten," and run as fast as I can after Sakuya._

"_She really has no chance," Sasuke says._

"_Yeah, last time she almost killed me," Naruto says shaking at the memory, "it won't take long how about we go get some ramen, knowing Hinata she'll be really hungry afterwards," he says as he starts to walk away not waiting for Sasuke to respond because he knows he'll follow him._

"_Might as well," he says as he follows the always hungry Naruto, "I say its about ten minutes tops."_

_Then they both hear a roar of a tiger and an evil laugh._

"_Five," they both say together, then their bodies shaking against their own will at the sound of Hinata's evil laugh, that laugh brings back memories they rather not relive._

* * *

I wake up feeling as if I'm drowning, I gasp as I leap up and open my eyes only to see a fire burning, I look down to find myself in a blanket across from me is Jin lying down looking at me raising his head a bit to look at me, I look up to see the night sky. I become worried because Naruto is no where to be seen, I get up quickly and was about to activate my Byakugan when Naruto appears walking funny then I notice the wound has been bleeding and go to him without saying anything I push him down and take off his shirt. 

"Hinata!" I hear him call out to me, "Hinata I' am against rape!" he tells me, I laugh as I tend to his wound.

"You shouldn't be moving around, stay still," I tell him, I look up to find Ducky coming with rabbits in his mouth, my own mouth falls open.

"Cute tiger isn't he, I found him about four hours ago he's real nice," Naruto says as Ducky drops the rabbits on Naruto's lap and he starts to laugh as Ducky lays next to him and Naruto starts to scratch him behind his ear and I hear Ducky purring, this makes Naruto laugh again. "Are you hungry Jin?" Naruto asks him, Jin doesn't say anything but Naruto gets up Ducky following close behind and gives him the rabbits Ducky just gave him, Jin begins to eat. I hear my stomach growl and my face turn red. "There are rabbits all ready cooked over there on that plate help yourself Hinata," he tells me I go over to the plate and begin to eat.

I begin to eat but I look accusingly at Jin, he looks up at me waiting, he licks his lips the blood still there.

"If you have something to say spit it out," he tells me as I hear a bone break inside his mouth.

"You are supposed to be on my side not his!" I tell him.

"What can I say the kid's nice," I scoff at him.

"Who cares if he's nice! I'm nice! He's the prisoner Jin!! You are in charge of the prisoner!!" then I look over at Ducky, "And you! You, you hate everyone what's so different about Naruto? You let him touch you and you only ever let me touch you!" I yell at the tiger that can't speak for himself, he gives me his back and lays down ignoring me, I'm speechless, completely speechless! How could Naruto turn my allies against me?

"Hey Hinata, there is no need to get jealous," Naruto tells me I look over at him not being able to hold onto my anger.

"Weren't your hands tied together?" I ask him, he then takes the rope out of his pant pockets and begins to tie his hands together again after he's done he looks up at me and smiles, my heart starts to ache.

I look down at my chest on the right side, what is this feeling? I've never felt my heart before, well not before today after Sasuke left he took my heart with him, why is it reacting now?

Why with Naruto? The tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away, a few tears escape out of them, I hiccup.

How could I be doing this? How could I voluntary take Naruto's life with my own hands, I sit back down and begin to eat again not caring if the tears keep falling, I chew on a piece of rabbit leg and it tastes ugly in my mouth, it taste like rubber, I swallow it down and stop eating.

I look at my lap, and ask him. "Why didn't you runaway when you had the chance?" I ask him softly not sure if he heard my over the crackling fire.

"I couldn't, I mean you tied me up," he says, knowing him like I do he's probably holding up his tied hands in front of his face as proof, I activate my Byakugan to find him doing just that, I smile.

"You should've," I confess to him, I look up slowly to find him watching me, I look into his eyes and he looks so happy just to be here, the hold on my heart tightens, it's suffocating my heart, "you know what's going to happen don't you?" I ask him softly, a small smile forms on his lips.

"You mean, I'm going to be spending time with you?" he asks me that smile still on his lips, the tears fall faster.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto Uzumaki," I whisper, "you are going to die!" I tell him.

"I know, everyone has to die that's life," he tells me all nonchalant like, that makes me angry.

"Don't you have dreams? Don't you want to become Hokage?! Don't you want to be respected and admiration that the Hokage gets with the title?" I yell out the tears flying as my head moves.

"What's the point of dreams if you can't share them with your friends?" he asks me softly, a bitter smile on his lips as he looks at his hands, Ducky comes over to him and licks him on the face, Jin gets up to sit next to him, I look away feeling guilty.

"I never knew you had friends," I tell him.

"Have," he says, I keep my gaze on the ground, "I still have them, even if they don't consider me a friend I'll always consider them mine, they are my friends of a lifetime."

"You are real corny," I whisper this gets him to laugh, I stay quiet thinking that any minute now he's going to ask me the same question as before.

"Hinata?" he calls out to me, I ignore him, "why?"

Why? It's such an easy question, it is but at the same time it's the most difficult question ever directed at me, I concentrate on breathing.

"You are going to think it's stupid," I tell him, he laughs again.

"I won't I just want to know, I mean it can't be stupider then me, I got captured and now I'm going to get killed so if I do say so myself your reason can not be stupider then me," he says still smiling.

How does he do that? How can he keep smiling knowing his death is near?

* * *

_Finally, I finished!!!! I'm so proud of myself!! I hope you liked it I must say I think my favorite lines I ever wrote are in this chapter I especially loved when Kisame is talking and asks __**"…of all the teams the ones that get along the best are Itachi, Hinata and me, want to know why?" he asks me.**_

"_**Because all of you are mass murders?" I ask him**_

_Is it bad that I like this, is it bad I'm showing off, I hope you don't think I'm conceited or something._

_Well now the waiting game begins, in advance I ask for your forgiveness because I'm not sure how soon I'll update the story because now I must work on __The Way WE Live__, and a new not yet titled Bleach story but the main characters will be Ichigo and Orihime then there is that Samurai Deeper Kyo story that I have yet to start, man so many things to do and so little hours in a day to do them!!!_

_I'll start writing things on my profile about my new upcoming stories and how advanced I' am on the newest chapters of my other stories, so look forward to that, until then…_

_(I promise not to make you wait tooooo long!!!!)_


	7. Putting the plan into action!

**

* * *

**

Gaara'slittlegirl

Really?? Do you really think so? You are the coolest!! Thank you, you are great!

1. No, sorry no KisaHina, he doesn't like her like that, but there is a bit of ItacHina, it's kind of weird.

2. Yes, they will be friends again but not at the present time…

3. I updated now! Hopefully I'll get another wonderful review from you!!

You really are too kind all of you are, I'm truly grateful and happy that this story is your fav. That is really nice to read, thank you, you make me blush, thank you!!

**Stephanie**: Thank you, I really do, thank you I'm happy to read that, thank you. Hopefully you'll think that still with this chapter!!

**lex07gaara**: Thanks you are too kind! Don't worry I will keep it and I hope to read your full story soon, please PM me when you have it up! I'm really looking forward to reading it!

**enoa-chan**: You are too nice, I enjoy your kind words! You should tell me what you imagine might happen I find it interesting to see what you guys think might happen. Yes, Itachi is starting to suspect and doubt in Hinata. Don't worry she will; she has to, doesn't she? I hope this was soon enough.

**Aya**: Thanks, I'm glad to read that. I don't know I'm kind of hating Sasuke at the moment so who knows if they'll end up together, after all she has Naruto…I know I'd kill for a love like that to well except all the beating the sh out of her and stabbing her in the back…I know a girl can wish for the pairing could actually happen but I don't think our wishes will come true, sad but true, and I suspect that also.

**xhinataxrocks95**: Thank you! I hope you keep being attached to the story and read it to the bitter end! You rock too!

**unknown**: Thanks, I tried to hurry but this was the end result so sorry.

**x.Nanako-chan.x**: Thanks you are soooo kind! You are just as amazing! You make me want to cry because you understand!! You are the best, and I think I might have to start making the chapters shorter. I really love that you like the chapters so long! Thank you, thank you and thank you!

**deviltwit**: Thanks! You are fantastic!

**unbeatablehinata**: Thank you! I understand I had normal algebra and I failed the first year I took it and I had to retake it senior year! But you have honors, I can't imagine how hard it must be, actually I don't want to imagine it because then I'll start thinking back to those two awful years and begin to cry because of the torture… I'm sorry for taking too long and not to worry Itachi appears again in this chapter!

**HopeoftheForgotten**: Thank you I'm glad you like it! I'm really sorry I don't mean to torture you really I don't! I'm so ecstatic that you loved that line I really wanted to use it at least once and I knew only Naruto could pull it off, but then I thought about Sasuke also saying it if they encountered each other again but it wouldn't be so funny know that I actually think about it…I will try and continue to do a great job!

**Hinata Lovers**: Did I really take that long?

I know I expect to read somewhere that she decided to do Rini's story but sadly we have gotten nothing…

Yeah he can't be evil since he did kill Orochimaru, but have you read the recent chapters? I swear I'm so disappointed that he…you know what I mean right? I still think about it and it pisses me off he shouldn't be that powerful!! He shouldn't!

Thank you.

Yeah, me too I've just gotten used to being laughed at espically by my little sister at one time in her life she used to think I was soooooo cool now she thinks I'm soooooooooooo lame…it's just sad to be looked at like that but the little girl who used to look up to you…

Were you happy? With who she met with again? Or disappointed?

I've been told by my sister that I'm weird but I really don't care, it's like they can say everything they want but I won't change at least I hope I don't, you won't either will you? We'll both still keep being weirdo's together!

Yeah, I think that's why I connected with Naruto the most because he can see the faults in himself, and yeah not so much love from Sasuke poor Naruto.

Thanks, I wanted to make him more mature and more everything, I'm glad you like him because in most fic's he is still kind of dumb and I hate that! So I wanted him to be a better Naruto.

Yeah, it's complicated with that Itachi, but in a way she has gotten used to him treating her like that she doesn't like it but deals with it in her own way.

Oh, you know how in the manga Shikamaru and his former teammates go looking for the Akatsuki team to avenge a certain sensei and right when Kazuku was about to finish Kakashi off Naruto and his team came to defend them, that was about the time the last chapter took place.

I'm sorry I just hope it's not too depressing…but hopefully the plan she came up with works and she'll be free to live her life like it was meant to be!

Thank you, you my friend are the greatest!! I swear you are because of you mentioning the flashback I must now tell you how Hinata and Sasuke are going to meet again!! No one else mentioned it and I loved the last flashback, so I promise to send you a PM once I read your review for this chapter and write to you their encounter!

I've always loved Naruto from the first chapter onwards he is my fav. Character along with the Fourth and Jiraiya! I'm glad there is another loyal fan of Naruto Uzumaki!!

Are you kidding me I love your reviews the longer the better!! I promise because I love to read about your thoughts on the chapter, I really do so keep reviewing it doesn't matter if they are long or short I'll read them and write back to you!

I'm sorry but no Sasuke this chapter, I was going to have him in it but then the chapter became too long and decided to cut the chapter, so until the next one we'll find out about his reaction to Naruto being captured by Akatsuki so hopefully you look forward to that, well thanks once again for the great review and I hope I get to read another one for this chapter, you are the coolest! Thanks!!

**LittleHyuga321**: Really? You are tooooooo kind, thank you!

I'm really glad you enjoyed it hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as well! Let's hope your computer isn't being evil this time too!

I'm sorry I made you wait this long; with any luck it won't happen again!

**St.Rivenj27**: I'm sorry you thought I took too long to update, I'm sorry I took too long again please have a bit of patience.

Well it's not that much one-sided…I hurried as best I could and with a bit of luck you'll like this one too, nope no Sasuke in this one either but the next one will have Sasuke in it I promise!

**cygnet411**: I know I'm sorry; this one took just as long…Sorry no SasuHina moment in this one either, you'll have to be patient for those moments to come because believe me there will be many!! Thank you!! Well it wasn't so much inspiration as daydreaming, I just read so many fics about Sasuke falling in love with Hinata or him meeting her when they are older then he gradually fell in love and so on but I just thought that if Sasuke was to fall in love with her…so I thought that if he had to make a friend or fall in love it would have to be before the massacre of his clan, it had to happen before all that and who better for him then Hinata? Since they both have awesome blood lines and are born into a prestigious clan, who better to train with Hinata then Sasuke? I just wanted them to both have someone and with time fall in love with each other. Plus I really wanted Hinata to have a katana and cut peoples guts out…crazy but true I wanted Hinata to be crazy powerful and a bad-ass shinobi!

**Secrets Are Walls**: I know right? I'm sorry I took just as long.

Thanks, I've been told my imagination is too active… and hopefully your friend does like it and continues to read it, you must inform me if she does! Thanks, I'll try to keep up with the story!

**HiN4-cH4n**: I'm sooooooo sorry, I never meant too, I swear!! Don't worry he lives!! Oh my god, thank you!! I'll have to PM you also with their meeting between Sasuke and Hinata!!

I'm soo happy you get a fuzzy feeling when reading my stories!! That is the greatest thing anyone has written to me, hopefully those feeling continue!!

I'm so not an awesome writer I still need much work but I thank you for the compliment.

Yeah, I'm happy I fooled you for a second with Kisame, I kind of like Itachi so he doesn't annoy me much, well that's true he is annoying when he is emotionless but that's just Itachi for you.

Yeah, Naruto is cute!

Hopefully you are still looking forward to this chapter and the more to come!

**DarkSmile**: Yeah, they are, I know the friendship between them is cute, sorry she just doesn't have the heart to tell him the truth about the mission she doesn't want to hurt him so she won't tell him.

**netbreaker0**: Nope, thank you for reading it!

**Kawaii Kabu**: REALLY, you did!! Yeah!! I'm happy to get such a great response to my fav line I've written!

I know he's a bit too slow to understand the situation he's in and shouldn't be making such a joke.

Ducky is the name of one of my cats and I just had to name the tiger the same, unusual name for a cat right?

I'm glad you like Jin!

**puertorrican-babe**: Yeah, he really is, I'm sorry!

Thanks, I'm glad to read that because there will be a bit of NaruHina action going on in the fic…You my friend have a dirty mind!! Sorry but no threesome in this fic but maybe it could happen in a dream sequence?? What do you think?

**NanamiYatsumaki**: Thanks!! I'm happy you liked that line; I just thought it would be perfect for that part of the story!!

Thank you, although I must admit I'm not that awesome but I must thank you for thinking that!!

I know and I still haven't seen it!! But then again it must be because I'm too lazy to watch it online…but one day I will watch the episode!!

* * *

_Hello!! I was going to wait to update until I got internet on my laptop, but then I decided to put it up now so I won't get more PM's asking me to update, but hopefully now I'll put them up faster then before so please look forward to it, thank you for waiting I present the newest chapter of __JAB_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Putting the plan into action! **

I look into the fire ignoring Naruto's intense gaze on me, I could feel Jin's and Ducky's eyes on me also. Jin knows the truth, I think that's why he's treating Naruto like this, plus he used to feed him bowls of ramen and Jin still remembers, Naruto doesn't.

I know Naruto deserves to know the truth, I know it but I can't bring myself to tell him.

Because once I do he will know that I still love Sasuke after everything that asshole did I still love him and then Naruto will be heartbroken.

I put on my mask of White Doom as I keep looking at the fire.

"You wouldn't understand," I tell him, I feel this chill take over my body, I'm cold and the fire doesn't warm me.

"Try me Hinata, I'm a very understanding guy," he teases me.

"Are you pathetic?" I ask him as I look up at his eyes; he looks down at me confused.

"What happen to you?" he asks me softly, I smile at him, why is my stomach churning like this? I swallow down my saliva.

"Things that you can't imagine," I confess to him, my body begins to tremble; I bring my shaking hands out in front of me. "These hands are slathered in blood; actually my body is coated in a thick invisible layer of blood. I've killed entire villages, wiped out clans to get where I' am to become the person you see today. Naruto you can not possibly understand everything I've gone through, you who have had a sheltered upbringing. You haven't been there to see what I've seen or done for this past three years, you have had the privilege of not killing innocent people with your hands," I say as I keep looking at my trembling hands. "You can't see it with your eyes but death is always surrounds me, with my Byakugan I can see the Death God guiding my hands to kill to kill anyone my Master's order me to. The smell of death is glued onto me, that smell is familiar to my nose, if I don't kill someone soon I feel like I might lose it," I confess to Naruto as my hands begin to shake violently.

He stays quiet as he continues to look at me his face a mask; I look over at Jin he watches me with skepticism then I look at Ducky, that traitor has his head lying on Naruto's leg, he opens one eye to look at me but then closes it again falling back to sleep.

"No one forced you into it," Naruto's mature voice says to me, my body stops trembling and my eyes slowly go up to meet his, I feel like I can't breath as I wait for him to go on. "It's not like someone put a knife to your throat and threatened you into joining Akatsuki you didn't have to become a murderer it was you and you alone who became who you are now," he says to me, oddly to my ears it sounds right, his honest words are correct. "The only pathetic person here is you."

"Hey!" I shout as I whirl my head around to look at Naruto angrily, "now you have gone too far, I'll accept everything else except the pathetic part," I say to him.

"Now, you know how it feels to be called pathetic, it's not a very good feeling now is it?" he asks me with a smile and a laugh, I reluctantly smile along with him. I become serious once more as I look into those eyes that I missed so much, the very same ones that bring me strength.

"Once I've finished what I've meant to do, I'll tell you the whole story, I'll confess everything but for now just please trust me. It's difficult I know but just believe in me…one last time," I plead with him; I keep my back to him not wanting to see his expression.

"No," he says after a period of suspense, I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me, I fall forward but as I fall Naruto runs through the fire, he grabs a hold of me before I fall into the flames. "Shit! What the hell?" he yells in my face as he shakes me, his voice sounds scared, he sits me upright. "You didn't let me finish!" he continues to yell I look up to find an angry look on his face; it softens as he looks down into my eyes. "Only if you promise this won't be the last time," he says to me softly his voice turning tender.

I can't react only my tears speak for me, I lung myself at him and wrap my arms tightly around his stomach burying my face on it I start to sob, suddenly feeling all my energy to fight leave. I feel like the old me, the one that liked to talk about ramen with Naruto, or train with Sasuke and Naruto, laying on the grass with Sasuke in silence but seeing a faint smile on Sasuke's lips as he looked up at the stars, or getting praise from Sarutobi-sensei after a long training session with both boys, it's almost as if the old me knows that it's safe to come out of hiding after three long years, the true me can be set free. It knows that Naruto can protect us.

I sob uncontrollably as Naruto rubs my back softly whispering kind words, words of encouragement.

I've missed him so much. Words really can't express my gratitude towards him, towards the one guy that it's okay to lower my guard with, I feel all my fears vanish into oblivion as I tighten my hold on him, _I've really_ needed this.

I've waited three years to get this cry out of me, three years of holding it in, three years of being separated from the guy that deserves my love: Naruto, the boy who has always loved me.

But my heart only responds to one boy, the boy who broke all our promises. The very same boy who stole my heart when he ran away in the cover of darkness, he took my pathetic heart as a token, as some cheap gift, that he has taken for granted.

"I-I h-h-hate h-him," I mumble onto Naruto's stomach, I try to conceal my face deeper; my sobbing seems to have no end to it.

"I can't," I hear Naruto whisper, I stop, everything around me comes to a halt I sniffle and slowly get away from him to look him in the eyes, I look at that small sad smile on his lips, he looks at me that usual easy-going smile gone, replaced with a frown and sad eyes that seem to look at something far away. He reaches forward brushing away my bangs as he comes closer to me our kneecaps touching; I watch those sincere eyes look into my confused ones.

"W-w-wh-what?" I whisper amazed I can find my voice.

"I can't hate him," he tells me again, how did he hear me? "Just like I can't hate you," he tells me softly as he rests my head on his shoulder and hugs me, "he had to go, he had to leave to become stronger in his own way, granted I don't like his methods but he had to do it in order to live peacefully with himself, he has to carry out his plan in order to even think of having a future. Just like how you had to leave to be by Itachi's side to become as strong as you are today. I didn't like your methods either," he tells me chuckling.

I push him away he almost falls back but he grabs a hold of himself before falling backwards. I wipe away my tears angrily, feeling my anger bubble inside of me as I stand up.

"He left with the man that tried to destroy your precious village!" I yell frustration and anger becoming one. "He went with Orochimaru the man who killed Sarutobi-sensei!" I continue to yell, tears of anger falling out of my eyes, I gasp holding onto my stomach as I feel a shortness of breath, God, it still hurts to talk about his death it feels as if I can't breath properly the tears continue to fall at a faster pace, I wipe them away but it's no use. "He left with the snake," I say after a long period of silence, "the one who killed the man that taught us the meaning of being a shinobi! Sarutobi Sensei taught us, he trained us!" I continue to scream, Naruto just looks at me the pity he feels for me shows in his eyes and expression, I look away.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"What about you?" he asks using an accusing tone, my back straightens as I look at him waiting for him to go on. "You went with the man that took everything away from Sasuke: Itachi is the one who forced Sasuke's hand into doing what he had to do. Because of Itachi, Sasuke had no other choice but to go to Orochimaru just like you had to go with Itachi. You can't blame him? Now can you? Do you think he blames you and hates you?" he asks me softly, I don't even have to think to answer him.

I look at the ground, the Sasuke I _knew_ would hate me, he'd want to kill me if he ever saw me just like I want to kill him if I ever see him. I look at Naruto a faint smile grows on my lips.

"Do you remember the day you fought Sasuke on the hospital roof top, then that night you found me in the shed?" I ask him.

"How can I forget?" he asks me with an ironic smile on his mouth, "that was the last time you were yourself…after that you changed so much," he confesses to me.

"I told you that night that you were more mature, well I was wrong," I pause he looks at me confused, I smile he looks adorable with that expression on his face, my God!! Did I just actually…think _that_?! I feel my face turn red. "Now you are truly mature," I say to him with a smile and blush he too begins to turn pink in the face, my smile becomes wider. "So you still haven't gotten over that crush you had on me?" I cover my mouth with my hand.

_Did that just come out of my lips?? _What has gotten into me all of a sudden, his blush becomes brighter, I laugh.

"Silly Naruto," I tell him trying to down play his embarrassment and my own.

"How can I not?" he asks me in a whisper, Naruto gradually lifts up his head to stare deeply into my eyes, I feel as if he looks intensely into them any longer he'll see my tainted soul, I look at the ground under me.

_Ba-bump_, my eyes become bigger, _ba-bump, ba-bump _is my heart reacting to Naruto? I breath quicker in anticipation, I really can't wait to hear what he has to say, actually I want to scream at him and shake Naruto to hurry him along.

I raise my head up to look at him, I watch as Naruto takes a couple of calming breaths, his hands clench into fists at his sides, but then he slowly unclenches them and keeps looking into my eyes, he lets a shaky breath escape his semi-open lips, a reluctant smile appears on his lips, he opens his mouth, _ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump _my heart starts to pound faster against my breast. I wipe my sweaty palms against my kimono.

"You invade my dreams every night," a blush comes onto my cheeks, I bring my right hand to my cheek and look to the ground, he begins to panic. "No! Not like the kind of dreams you are thinking about!!" his words coming out in a rush his hands moving from side to side at a rapid pace his red face showing a mixture of concern and nervousness, I smile at him to encourage him to continue. "I mean there are some dreams that are like you what you were thinking but its only once in a while, you know its not like everyday or anything," he tells me while looking to his right that red face showing how shy Naruto can be, I hold in my laugh, but my face feels like its on fire.

"That's…good…to…hear?" I question a shy Naruto, softly, he look at the little ground that separates us as he coughs into his hand, he looks up at me with his hand cupped around his mouth he clears his throat a few times, his face becoming an even brighter red then before.

"It's just that even after learning the truth about me you kept being my friend, you didn't care if I' am the container of the nine-tails. You are just so…so lovable there is nothing wrong about you," I open my mouth to talk well more like argue against him but he quickly walks closer to me the small gap between us is no more, he rests his index finger on my separated lips, a wicked smile materializes on his mouth, he looks into my stunned gaze. "Just let me finish then you can argue all you want," I slowly nod as I keep eye contact and close my mouth.

That wicked smile grows impossibly wider, he keeps his finger on my lips then, his magnificent cerulean eyes slowly slide down to look at my lips, and they seem glued onto my lips he's keeping closed with his finger.

After a few minutes of silence and his eyes keenly interested in nothing else but my lips, he gives his head a little shake, then his eyes slide back up to look into mine once more, that signature easy-going smile makes its appearance as he is in no hurry whatsoever to remove his finger off my now closed mouth he brings his tied hands in front of him.

"You really are so easy to love. Everything about you is what I wish for, I wish to the Heavens so they would let me live the rest of my life by your side until I die. I want you so bad that my heart hurts when I think about you, how far you are from me," he looks down at his tied hands. "Knowing that these," he says keeping his sad gaze down on those hands he seems to dislike at the moment, "useless hands can't reach you. I just need you, Hinata, by my side to make my life complete, I don't need the title of Hokage just with your love I'll be fine," he looks back up into my eyes, I softly gasp as I look into them the pain he is in is so visible that I also feel the pain in my heart. "I just wish you'd look at me the same way you look at Sasuke," he tells me with a faraway look in his pain filled eyes. "Just once I want you to look at me with that undying love that you feel for Sasuke," his voice becomes softer, "just one and my pitiful existence would be complete," he whispers to me.

The tears form in my eyes, I hold them in, I beg them not to fall, I look down at my feet, I clench my jaw holding in the soft whimpers that escape between my closed lips. The ground becomes blurry as I try to focus on the green grass.

I try to deny the fact that it's me that is causing innocent Naruto so much pain but the excruciating torment my soul is feeling because of that pain filled look in his eyes is undeniable.

The tears I was holding in begin to fall onto my kimono, my fingers clutch tightly onto the fabric of it, I should comfort him, I should do something to ease his suffering, to take away his pain.

"When you fell in love with her did you know about Sasuke?" Jin speaks up, a small gasp of surprise escapes my lips, I look up suddenly to watch Jin as he gets up and walks slowly towards me, I feel Naruto's gaze leave me and direct it at Jin.

"Yeah," he says in a low-certain voice as Jin sits next to me.

"You shouldn't wish for her love then," Jin says it bluntly I look at him speechless, I should stop him but it's like watching a duel you know you should stop them but you just can't take your eyes off of those two people not until one of them is left standing and the other admits defeat or dies.

"If you knew about her love for that worthless idiot was there, then you shouldn't have set your heart on her. You should forget about her, she isn't worth the time or effort, you won't get anywhere with Hinata because even though she denies it, she still loves Sasuke, she can't stop loving the traitor. The very same one that watched as she got her ass handed to her and he actually helped," Jin says ending it with an ironic laugh; I look at him to see a cynical smile on his mouth.

I really and I mean _really_ want to punch that cynical smile off his face but before I get the chance to Naruto jumps up to stand up nose to nose with Jin, he begins to growl at Naruto his eyes showing that Jin's stomach isn't full yet, his eyes show the hunger he is feeling and there is enough room for a certain blond boy.

"First of all," Naruto stars his voice hearing angry his face set in a scowl, "you take back what you said about Sasuke!" his voice rising towards the end. "He isn't a worthless idiot and if he is then only Hinata and me have the right to call him that not some tiger! Next, Hinata sure as hell is worth the time and effort if anyone is it's her!" he yells, up in Jin's face.

I stand ready to defend Naruto if I have to but then I watch as I can only describe as a smirk develop on Jin's mouth, my jaw falls open, what the hell is going on here?

"Kid, you sure as hell have balls, guess the legend that's starting about you is true," he says, his smirk becomes wider, he looks over at me. "You should've fallen in love with this loser instead," he tells me as he walks away from us, I'm speechless I can't seem to find my voice, "this brat is actually worth something, he has heart unlike that other human," he whispers to as he walks away, I look at the trees in front of me as I speak up.

"You don't know Sasuke so you have no right to speak of him like that," I say in a low angry voice, I fight the urge to yell, "Sasuke has heart just like Naruto."

Jin stops walking and he looks in front of him, I can't see a smile on his face since his lower back is at my side but I can just imagine it on his lips.

"You still defend him even after the hell he put you through. It's just as Sakuya said you are a dismal excuse for a human," he tells me his voice reflecting the disgust he feels for me.

My world comes to a halt, everything around me is not moving it's almost as if the world is in pause, all I hear is my rapid breathing, and my heart beating softly; my face, hands, whole body becomes cold, my mouth suddenly dries up, I feel my body shudder, I blindly look at the trees before me, the tears that won't fall make the world that has paused blurry.

"She…" I pause trying to gather my strength to ask what needs to be asked, "said that about…me?" I ask Jin just above a whisper, I feel my face become colder, I don't look back at him or anything my head won't move. I want to run; I want to run far away so I won't have to hear his answer, I'm too scared, I feel a thump, so he sits down.

"That was about the nicest thing she said about you," he begins, "after she talked to His Royal Majesty about your betrayal she had something's to say about you but by the way you are reacting it's best I not tell you anything else."

"She asked His Royal Majesty to take away my contract with you guys, am I right?" I ask him slowly reacting like normal but my heartbeat still hears faint, my body temperature is still down there's no sensation in my limbs almost as if they've gone numb but it isn't shivering anymore.

"I guess you really did know her," he says with a laugh, "yeah she did but His Royal Highness denied her request, which by the way must've been the first in history. His Highness always does everything the Princess asks he has never said no to her."

"Why? Why did he leave the contract in tact?" I ask the insider of the royal family.

Jin always knows everything that has to do with the royal family he makes it his business to know and because the King himself took Jin under his wing, the King himself trained Jin, another first.

"When I asked him about it," he begins after a long silence, "he said that there is a reason for it and he knows he could trust you, the Hinata he knows would never put in unnecessary harm to any of us tigers. I think it's all bullshit by the way," he decides to inform me.

"Why would you say that?" I ask the all-knowing Jin.

"I say his Majesty has something up his sleeve, so to speak, concerning you."

"Why me?" I ask puzzled at the drastic change of events.

"Who knows but I'll find out what is so important about you. I know you are the first human to have a summoning contract with us white tigers but there must be more to the story then what the King said," he tells me sounding way too intrigued by the events that have transpired.

"What!" I hear a confused Naruto yell out, I look over at him to find a very upset Naruto, is he barely registering what Jin told him before? Jin gets up and walks away Naruto runs after him. He blocks Jin's way, I get up and walk over to them, and Naruto's tied hands go up in front of Jin's irritated mouth. "Wait just a minute!!" his voice getting higher with each passing word.

* * *

What Jin said, I've always wanted to hear, but to hear it mentioned so abruptly got me all confused.

So I have to hear it once more. His eyes look similar to how Sasuke used to look down on me but I don't care about that now.

"There's a legend…about…me?" I manage to squeak out. "With…the…white tigers?" I wonder out loud, I look up at Jin's hairy white with black striped face. "What is it?" I shout out, I hear Jin's low growl.

"Don't shout at me!" he raises his voice. "You don't deserve to know," he says going around me but I step in front of him again.

"Come on!" I whine sounding like a child I look over at Hinata real quick to find her smiling at me; I look back at Jin to find a very irritated tiger. "How can you say that? After I cooked the food you just ate?! Now you don't have to worry about coughing up a fur ball of rabbit hair!"

I hear Hinata choke on her laughter; I look over Jin to find her face bright red and her small, pale hand covering her mouth.

She now looks like a mature version of her old self, the same one I fell in love with.

I look into her eyes, when I first saw her those lavender pupils looked dead; like that glazed over look of a dead fish has, was the same as Hinata's and that scared the shit out of me. But now they look alive that shine; that I only ever saw in Hinata's gaze is back, I smile fondly at her, she shyly looks to the ground. I watch her for a bit more my eyes never ever being able to get it's fill of Hinata but I sadly look up at Jin, his growling continues louder.

"Don't be like that Jin you're my buddy, my pal so come on! Tell me!" I continue to bug Jin; he looks down at me his patience gone.

"Fine!" he says hearing resigned in the little time he's known me, Jin has come to an understanding that I never give up.

"There's this prophecy going around," he starts off I look up at him entirely concentrating on his mouth; it's not as pretty as Hinata's but…Oh wait a minute! I should be only paying attention to Jin! "It talks about one of your sensei's," he tells me, I want to yell out who, but he'll only get angrier and stop telling me about this prophecy, plus I don't want to see him get _real_ pissed. "It says that one of his student's will become the destined child, that this destined child will either become the savior of our world or the one who will destroy it," he tells me sounding a bit afraid to my ears. I slowly look up letting my mouth hang open as I look into his eyes, they don't hide the seriousness of what he just told me.

Can that destined child really be me?

No, I don't think it can.

I mean this prophecy speaks of a student of one of my sensei's, all of them have had many students, I mean look at Ero-Sannin he had the Fourth Hokage as a student, the Third Hokage had Ero-Sannin, Granny Tsunade plus Orochimaru as students, then Kakashi sensei has had Sasuke as a student and Sakura too, not just me.

The prophecy must be about Sasuke that's it!

It has to be! That is exactly the fuel I need in me to make sure I never give up on saving him! I must never give up on Sasuke; I must help him at all costs!

He must never be driven to the evil side because if he is it just might end the world we know!

"Do you know which sensei the prophecy is about?" my shaky-uncertain voice asks Jin. He shakes his head; I look at the ground feeling this new energy in me driving me to save my best friend.

"It's not about him," I hear Hinata's soft voice tell me, I look over at her and find her next to Jin, she looks at my face then into my eyes. "It can't be about him, it must be about you," she says that radiant smile directed at me. My heart begins to beat hard against my chest, everything in me starts to believe every word that is coming out of her mouth.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask her, she just looks tenderly at me and taps her chest with her index finger.

"This heart is telling me that it is you," she says to me softly, I look into those eyes the ones I always drown in and they make me believe her words, they make me believe in her.

* * *

Why do I feel the need to assure him?

And why am I so sure of this?

He looks at me his face showing how grateful he is for my words, I feel warm inside it's because of that huge smile on his mouth. He laughs closing his eyes, I feel a shortness of breath, my heart beat quickens as I watch him closely.

I've needed him…badly.

"Thanks," I hear him, I was about to tell him something but I get this prickly sensation on the back of my neck. I sense as if someone dangerous is watching us. I walk over to Naruto and grab his collar and drag him over to Jin he doesn't fight me along the way but I throw him at Jin then I grab Attainment's hilt and unsheathe it to point it at his wound that was caused by Kisame.

"Let's go, get on Jin's back," I say using a threatening tone. He looks at me his puzzlement apparent on his expression, he doesn't understand my change. I mask my emotions as he goes on top of Jin willingly.

I go to the fire giving them my back. "Take him I'll catch up to you shortly, roar if you need my assistance," I instruct Jin.

"Don't count on it, I can do fine on my own," those are his parting words as he runs away with a very bewildered Naruto ridding on his back.

I look over at a resting Ducky, "Aren't you going to chase after your new love?" I ask him, he raises his head up faintly opening his eyes, then resting his head back down.

I snicker at his laziness.

"So I see that you completed the mission given to you by Itachi," I hear Zetsu say, I bow at him as he comes up from the grass, he looks over at a now very awake and alert Ducky. "So you found him?" I hear disappointment in his voice as he looks down at an angry growling Ducky.

"More like he found me," I say smiling back at Ducky who is now on all fours growling ferociously at Zetsu.

"Too bad none of the theories we came up with actually happened," I hear him say.

"Well we could always make our theory come true," I hear one of Zetsu's side say. Goose bumps crawl all over my body, does he really mean to eat Ducky? He wouldn't!!

"Anything is fine with me, I could eat him whole," he says getting closer to a growling Ducky.

"Ma-Master Zetsu!" I call out to him, he stops moving to look back at me waiting for me to go on. "P-Please don't joke around like that…not with Ducky," I plead with him.

Zetsu looks back at Ducky, I glance at Ducky, then Zetsu gives Ducky his back, but my tiger stays up alert not trusting Zetsu, he looks at me then leaves, I watch his retreating back knowing he'll stay close to accompany me wherever I go.

Zetsu hands out to me the Akatsuki robe, I look at it then at Zetsu, he smiles as I reach for it.

"The Leader wants you to wear it from now on," he informs me, I unbutton it to put it on, "he also wants you to paint your nails purple," I look up at him not really getting why he's saying this.

"Does this make it official?" I wonder out loud, "but I have no ring," I state the obvious to Zetsu.

"We are in the process of accruing Kakuzu's ring," he says walking away. I go over to the fire and make the necessary hand seals for water to come out of my mouth, Kisame taught me a few basic water techniques. I put out the fire but then I understand what Zetsu is saying and whirl around to look up at him shocked and unable to hide it, he evilly smirks.

"S-say that again Master Z-Zetsu?" I faintly ask him, he turns his head to look at me.

"We are in the process of accruing Kakuzu's ring. Would you like to come along to retrieve what's rightfully yours?" he asks me, his voice turning sinister.

"But shouldn't I see to Naruto?" I ask him trying to hide my fear. "That is what Master Itachi ordered of me."

"This order comes from above," he says as he walks in the direction I just came in, I stand in place, my body trembles, how can I face Lady Hokage now? Because if what Naruto told me earlier the other Konoha shinobi had Kakuzu's body.

What if while I'm away they start to extract the nine-tails from Naruto?

This is too much; I have to process this information.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot? Hurry your ass up!" he yells, I run to him as I create hand seals, then two Kage Bunshin appear, one runs toward Jin and the other just runs in a random direction, Zetsu throws a kunai at the one running towards them it disappears leaving a puff of smoke, my other Kage Bunshin quickly goes into the ground, Zetsu looks at me furious. "I thought I ordered you to leave him!" he yells coming to a halt in front of me.

I direct my gaze at the ground.

"I'm sorry Master Zetsu when I'm given an order by Master Itachi I must see it through," I lie; I want to tell Jin that there's a change in plans.

"I should kill you right now," he says as he stands before me, I feel him breathe on me, I stand absolutely still knowing for a fact that he won't kill me, there's an unwritten law in Akatsuki that one can't kill another's subordinate. "But I won't so you should feel lucky," he says giving me his back then meshing with the grass under his feet he looks over at me, "well, what are you waiting for?" I create the hand seals he taught me himself, I start to mesh with the grass as well and look back one last time feeling worried for Naruto and Jin.

* * *

"What happened?" I ask Jin; he doesn't say anything as he looks everywhere to make sure no one is around.

"She sensed someone," he tells me.

"Then shouldn't we go back to help her?" I want to yell out but I shout out instead.

"He was from Akatsuki," he says to me keeping constant watch all around, "what do you plan on doing with that cut on your stomach and that broken arm? You're trying to be brave but it's killing you isn't it?" he asks me.

"I can still fight!" I tell him pissed that he could see through it.

"But you can't create hand seals, so what good are you if you aren't able to use ninjutsu?" he asks me, I was about to say a really awesome comeback but Jin suddenly stops and I slam into the back of his neck. I pull my front back about to ask what the hell is wrong only to see Hinata come out of the ground.

"What is it?" Jin growls in his rough voice. How could she have beaten us? He was running as fast as the wind.

"There's a change of plans!" she tells him hurrying her words, "I've been taken on a mission to Konoha so I need you to take Naruto…" but a kunai is thrown at her forehead, I gasp in shock, then watch as a puff of smoke materialize, I feel a rush of relief, I hear Jin growl as he looks behind himself, I look back to see Itachi and Kisame.

"Damn! I was too busy paying attention to her Kage Bunshin that I wasn't watching my back! Shit!" I hear Jin say quietly. He turns around facing the Akatsuki team, I look at the expressionless Itachi not at all surprised that he is here.

"Leave him," I hear his detached voice order Jin, he just growls backing up, and I can tell that he's strategizing, coming up with a counter attack against the duo.

"Don't Jin," I tell him, he doesn't look back at me, "just leave me, I promised them that if I had time alone with Hinata I would willingly go with them," I say as I get off of him, he looks over his shoulder to meet my eyes.

"Don't be stupid kid!" he shouts at me, I can see the worry he feels for me reflect in his eyes, I smile at Jin giving him a thumps up.

"I'll be fine! They don't call me Naruto Uzumaki for nothing!" I tell him not having to pretend to be brave or anything. He shakes his head, like he can't believe me.

"You really are a loser," he tells me with a smile on his mouth, "it's either that or you're retarded," he turns his head around to look one last time at Kisame and Itachi growling. Then disappears, I face my captures and walk over to them knowing that if I run for it, it'd be no use, I'll just get even more hurt.

"That's an obedient little fox," Kisame tells me, I look at him showing my anger. "Oh man that look just made me shit in my pants," he tells me sarcastically, he reaches up, behind him and gets a hold of his sword. "Do you want to have another round?" he asks me sounding excited at the prospect.

"It'd be no fun," Itachi says coming over to me, "can't you tell that he's barely conscious, the pain his in, is too unbearable," he says walking around me, I watch him and see the corners of my sight turn black then the blackness increases until I can't see any more, my black world is tilting as I stand still.

How is that possible?

"See I told you," I hear Itachi's voice.

"I don't know…" I hear a disbelieving Kisame.

"What?" but that's the last I hear as I feel I'm drowning and just fall deeper and deeper into the ocean.

* * *

I look at a standing unconscious Naruto.

"What the?!" I say as I walk over to Itachi and Naruto.

I poke him in the chest and he bounces back forward.

"You cast a genjutsu!" I accuse my partner; he ignores me and keeps watching Naruto.

"I didn't," he tells me his tone proves that he did not indeed cast it, I look at Naruto is he really unconscious or is he just playing?

"Well, I guess it really was an easy mission…" I say as I look at our new prisoner.

"It must have been the shock from seeing the real Hinata and the injures he has…his body couldn't take it anymore…" he says as he keeps watching Naruto.

"Kind of makes me feel sorry for the fool…well almost," I say as I keep poking him and he keeps bouncing back.

"We should start heading back," Itachi tells me as he walks away, I look at him my jaw falling open.

"What about your jinchūriki?" I say after him he turns around looking at me, I can picture his evil smile directed at me under that pulled up collar.

"That's why I have you…Kisame…you're my brute strength," he says turning around again walking away.

"I wish Hinata was here…she'd summon a tiger to take the weight off my shoulders," I tell Itachi's retreating back. I bend my knees and grab Naruto and throw him over my shoulders his stomach resting on them and his front body laying on my front. I walk faster trying to catch up with Itachi. "Where is Hinata?" I ask as I walk behind Itachi, who knew this fifteen year old could be so heavy?

"She's on a mission with…Zetsu," he reminds me quietly.

"Oh…right…are you okay with it? I mean this is the first time she's going on a mission as an official Akatsuki member and she's with Zetsu," I ask him but Itachi doesn't respond he keeps walking acting as if I said nothing.

So my suspicions were correct, he's pissed that Hinata may become Zetsu's partner…well I better not say anything that might piss him off further.

* * *

We stand half a mile away from Konoha's gates.

I can't stop worrying about Naruto.

What if they do start without me, my plan won't work not unless I'm there when they begin the process.

"Hinata focus on the mission at hand," Zetsu orders me.

I still can't believe Itachi threw a kunai at me, what a jerk! I'm still pissed! I'll get him back!

"Hinata…" he calls me in a warning tone, I give him my full attention.

"You must locate Kakuzu's body and bring back the ring," he tells me, I nod swallowing down the knot in my throat.

"Mater Zetsu?" I call out to him, he looks at me growing impatient, he doesn't respond so I continue. "What happens if I get caught?" he smiles.

"Then they'll torture you until you talk but I suggest…" he pauses, "that you kill yourself so you won't give any valuable information away," he says sounding excited at the prospect, I find my anger grow as I give him my back and create the hand seals and begin to become one with the ground.

"I have a pretty good idea of where Master Kakuzu's body is don't go far away I'll be done in a bit," I boast before my head disappears, I hear him laugh before I leave.

I wander around a bit in my home village, but I don't notice the differences that have happened during my time away.

I have been to the morgue before, Lady Hokage herself showed it to me, I emerge into a wall of the morgue and notice Shizune there with three ANBU Black Ops., and I hide my chakra like I was taught by Zetsu himself. I create three clones and do my invisibility jutsu, each of my clones have a needle with a low dosage of poison on the tip, I prick them and before they can think about anything they fall to the ground.

I disperse my Kage Bunshin and come out of the wall; I walk over the sleeping bodies and go to Kakuzu's body that is lying on the exam table.

I look down at him feeling a bit sad because he was an okay guy even though he nagged me most of the time about all the money the organization spent on me.

I remove the ring of his left middle finger and put it on my own then the door of the morgue opens and look up to find first a very surprised Lady Hokage but then she becomes angry as she looks down at the bodies before I can even open my mouth she comes at me, I activate my Byakugan and see all her chakra go to her right fist even though she comes at me with her left, I lean back then jump away just as she brings her right arm forward the cement that was under my feet crumbles and flies up some pieces hitting me all over my body as I jump up on the ceiling of the room.

"L-Lady Hokage?" I call out to her as I look down at her, her rage filled eyes look up at me.

"Shut up!" she yells, "do you know what I was doing just a minute ago? I was treating team Kakashi and Shikamaru's team! They couldn't even talk! You know who informed me that you, _your_ organization took Naruto? It was Pakkun! So don't you dare open your mouth again!" her voice hears so loud and strong but also like she's choking back her tears, I sadly look down at her.

"Tsunade what's going on?" I hear my savior come I look over at him to watch as he enters the room.

"Lord Jiraiya!" I shout out, Lady Tsunade glares up at me.

"Didn't I warn you?" she screams as she jumps up at me with her left and right fist so much chakra are going towards her fists that I can see it emitting out, I fear for my life as I join my hands to create hand seal's, I disappear off the ceiling just as her fists land on it crumbling it to rubble, the smoke of my Kage Bunshin mixes in with the dust her fists created from the cement. I let my head to come out of the wall that I stayed in when I felt chakra come in the direction of the morgue.

"Lady Hokage please listen, I must leave but I want you to hear my reasons, only if you permit me to speak, my Lady!" I say to her my voice becoming desperate.

"What is it Hinata?" I hear a calm and rational Jiraiya ask me.

"Jiraiya! Hinata is a traitor of Konoha! We must capture her so she can tell us more of the organization!" she yells, "That is an order!"

"Tsunade weren't you the one who agreed to let Hinata infiltrate Akatsuki? And have her report to me? She is doing that now, but if she says something we don't like then we'll kill her. After all no matter how great she is, she cannot stand a chance against two Sannin," he tells her his voice sounding cold, cold enough to make me shiver in fear.

"Is it safe to come out?" I ask hiding how scared I' am of the two.

"I guess," Lady Hokage answers still hearing pissed to my ears, I come out of the roof head first and flip as I get closer to the floor and bow at her my eyes not wanting to look into her angry ones.

"Hokage, don't worry Shizune and the ANBU will wake up in an hour, the poison is not harmful at all," I inform her keeping my head bent down. "I had no choice but to capture Naruto, if I would've refused they would've killed me and still would've taken Naruto," I say to her.

"Should you be speaking this freely? Are none of your superiors around?" Jiraiya asks me.

"Yes, Zetsu is wandering around but he won't do anything, he can not interfere, it's an order from above, the Leader himself gave it to me. There is no need to worry since there's a barrier around this building," I say to them. "But I don't have much time, so I'll explain quickly I did indeed capture Naruto, his arm is broken from killing the Akatsuki guy on your exam table, a cut on his stomach caused by a fight between him and Kisame, he's probably in pain but my summon, Jin is with him even if Itachi and Kisame have him they won't harm him anymore that is unless he fights back. We didn't plan on capturing him but Itachi said he didn't see a more perfect opportunity so he decided that we might as well just take him, they are probably taking him to one of the hideouts so I must leave to be with him," I tell them about to take my leave.

"Hold it!" I hear Master Jiraiya yell out at me, I look up at him. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Tell me why you are dressed like that?" he asks pointing at my robe.

"I fear they may start trying to extract the nine-tails from Naruto, so I must get him just in case. And…" I meet their eyes as I stand up on my feet. "My mission was to retrieve this ring," I raise my hand so they could look at the ring on my finger, "because as of today I' am officially a member of the organization Akatsuki," I tell them not feeling proud of the fact.

"Do you have new information for me?" he asks me crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. I feel the frustration get to me, don't they understand how grave the situation really is!

"Lord Jiraiya and Lady Hokage can you not see how little time I have I don't have time to talk!" I shout out, letting it get the best of me, bad idea they both look at me with the intent to kill me, I bow down staying in this position. "I'm worried about him," I confess keeping my tears at bay, "I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

"I'm glad you see that," the Hokage says in a low voice, I shake in fear, as I keep my body bended forward trying to stop the shaking.

"You should go," Jiraiya says his voice softening.

"What makes you think she isn't playing us? What happens if she is deceiving us and really is on their side, we should get her in an interrogation room to question her," Lady Hokage somewhat suggest but to me it hears like a demand.

"No, she hasn't turned, if she had she would've killed us when she had the chance," he says, I'm shocked, how did he know? "I've worked with her long enough to know her this well," he informs the Hokage. "Itachi taught her to find different ways to kill people in her mind, to picture it so to say; he's jammed it into her head so now without planning on it, it comes automatically. She easily finds our flaws and weaknesses, isn't that right Hinata?" he questions me in a light friendly tone, I nod.

"How did you know we were close?" Lady Hokage asks me sounding surprised and not hiding it.

"My element is earth, if I send chakra to my feet with my Byakugan I can see everything going around me, I feel when someone walks on the earth, I feel small tremors so to speak," I tell her.

"Itachi while he was training her never allowed Hinata to use her Byakugan he taught her to relay on her instincts and elements, that's how she learned to _see_ without the Byakugan, she's going to be a strong ally when she joins us again," Jiraiya tells her, sounding like a proud father boasting of his child's accomplishments, it brings a smile to my face.

I want to get out of here, now but first I must ask something.

"My Lords may I ask a favor?" I say out loud.

"Sure, what is it Hinata?" he asks himself.

"May you fight me?" I ask the question I feared asking, if I know Lady Hokage she wants to fight me.

"Why?" she asks.

"You my Lords came in from the outside, you weren't inside the facility so if Zetsu is outside keeping watch he probably saw you when you came inside," I tell them; I hear her crack her fingers and knuckles.

"Go easy on her, Tsunade," Jiraiya warns her as I stand up straight.

"I'm the Fifth Hokage to you pervert!" she says looking back at him, "plus how do you expect me to go easy on White Doom, I want to witness her greatness for myself," she says facing me.

"Actually," I hear Master Jiraiya interrupt his old friend, "I think it'd be more appropriate if you beat her a bit, Hinata won't be fighting back, right?" he asks me, I nod, Lady Hokage smiles evilly at me.

"Just don't break my arms or anything, I have to do hand seals in order to escape without anyone else finding out I was here," I finish as she punches me hard on my mouth, I spit out the blood and a tooth, she elbows me in my stomach, my feet lift off the ground and I slam into the wall behind me crumbles, I move and cough up blood I jump up and vanish. If I stay any longer she most would've killed me.

* * *

"She ran," Lady Hokage says.

"I would've ran too," she walks over to him, he reluctantly smiles.

"True I don't want to face your monstrous strength," he tells her off-handedly. She ignores him as she looks at the ceiling.

"Do you really trust her?" she asks him softly keeping her eyes up.

"Yeah I do…she has a strong will of fire in her…one that won't easily be blown out," he tells her walking away, she follows him.

"I'm worried about him," she confesses.

"I' am too," he tells her truthfully, "but it's all in Hinata's hands now," Jiraiya says as both him and Tsunade come out of the morgue. "Are you going to leave them down there?" he asks his head moving in the direction they just came out of.

"I'll contact the medical corps immediately," she says leaving her friend behind but before she goes to faraway Jiraiya calls out to her, she stops to look at him waiting.

"You already have a plan in mind don't you?" she just smirks walking away. "Wait, at least until Hinata or Naruto contact us, just assemble the teams as you see fit then wait until they talk to us," she doesn't say anything but then turns around to look at him.

"They only have three days before I send out teams to locate them, then attack Akatsuki! Do you understand if they don't then I, myself will scout along with the rest of the teams," she tells him her voice unwavering.

Jiraiya nods knowing that whatever he tells her won't change her mind.

* * *

I arrive to where I last saw Zetsu; I sit down on the grass then lay back looking up at the sky. I feel as if all my insides are against my spleen has my stomach caved in? I bend forward a bit to take a look but it's too much work and too much pain. I throw myself back down the back of my head slamming against a rock, today is just not my day.

"So you actually fought the Hokage and live to tell the tale," he tells me looking down at me blocking the sun as he evilly smirks at me.

God, just breathing hurts.

"Master Zetsu?" I croak out, he keeps smiling at my pain, "is my stomach caved it?" I ask him, his smile widens shaking his head, I close my eyes. "It feels like it is," I mumble, relaxing my body but it doesn't matter it still hurts.

"How are you still alive?" he asks me sitting down next to my head.

"Because I escaped," I tell him, lying motionless, "even though I think I lost the ability to digest anything, hey are you positive my stomach is still there? I swear I feel as if it is caved in, do I look weird? Do I look like someone without a stomach?"

"But wasn't the other Sannin, Jiraiya there also, didn't he try to stop you?" Zetsu totally ignores my questions; he asks me, I don't react because that's what he wants out of me.

"Yeah, he was," I begin carefully, "but the Hokage told him to guard the door saying that she can handle me on her own."

"Ha, she was taking White Doom too lightly!"

"When she was getting ready to attack me again, I took the chance to escape, so it's really great that you taught me your jutsu, that's how I was able to flee. But it still feels like I might die, are you sure my stomach is still visible?" I continue to worry about it, knowing I'm angering Zetsu.

"I taught Tobi but he was too much of an idiot and didn't get any of them right. It was easier for you because your element," I stay quiet and listen to him thinking to myself. "We should get going the Leader wants to begin to extract the biju," he says as he stands. I feel my heart beat faster could they really start taking the nine-tails from Naruto?

I knew I had reason to worry! My stomach feels sick, I will my body to get up and it does, _it_ so painful but I don't care I must get to Naruto!

I don't walk right; my feet feel as if they are made of rubber, Zetsu stands next to me.

"So you want to rest some more?" he asks me lightly, I glare at him.

"No, Master Zetsu I'm sure they want us in the hideout since we are so close, so lead the way," I tell him feeling a shortness of breath, I gather my chakra and create the same hand seals that Zetsu is doing my feet disappear from under me and enter the earth, "I'll follow you Master," I tell him as the bottom half of my body vanishes under me, he smile becomes sinister as he too disappears.

I have to get there quickly! I must defend Naruto, it doesn't matter if I die trying I'll help him no matter what!

* * *

I wake up feeling sore all over; I just lie here unable to move.

My eyes open to darkness, they can't adjust, it feels as if I've gone blind the darkness has taken over my eyes and is dominating them. My back is damp, I sniff the thick mold stench, and it smells so bad that I'm afraid to breath.

If I breathe in this kind of air will fungus grow in my lungs?

My body feels weighed down almost as if I gained a thousand pounds after sleeping for…I don't know how long.

I move the one hand I can still feel, I touch the ground around me and just grab a hold of dirt. My hand finds something. I reach out and drag it over closer to me, I feel around it, the top is a bit round, two equal size round holes next to each other, another one a few inches between the other ones but this one is a bit triangular, the top is smooth almost like a bone or ivory.

Right now I really wished I learned some fire jutsu so that I could see what my hand is touching.

My other arm doesn't hurt but it feels as if it isn't even there, it just feels dead.

The air in here is cold, my body is shivering, all I hear is my teeth clatter against each other, why is it so cold in here?

Where is in _here_ anyways? Where am I?

Why did Itachi and Kisame bring me here?

But the question I really want answered is where Hinata is?

Why isn't she with me?

I feel something walk over my shaking leg; it had four little feet and a long tail.

At least I'm not alone. I have comfort in that little fact.

So is this where I'm going to die?

Is this end to what was to be the great legend of Naruto Uzumaki?

To die alone, okay with a huge rat in a damp dark place?

Can I get any lamer?

I hear a door creak open, my eyes automatically search for the light but are blinded by how bright it is I close them.

All I see are white spots.

"N-Naruto?" I hear Hinata's voice call out to me softly; I bolt up only to fall back. "W-where are y-you?" her soft voice asks me but before I could answer she steps on my leg, I hear her yelp and I laugh.

"You found me," I say to her.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant…It was an accident, I swear!" she rushes out the words, I laugh, "I should've activated my Byakugan but I wasn't thinking," she tells me as I feel her kneel next to me she grabs a hold of my trembling cold hand to grab it with her warm shaking one. "D-did you know that before A-Akatsuki put a hideout in this cave, it was used by the village to kill traitors. They would lock them up in here with lions, alligators, rats, vultures," she tells me letting out a shaky-scared breath.

"But this room is small-all-all-ll-ll-l-l" I hear the echo so I was wrong and it seems to be pretty big, I hear water splash, Hinata squeezes my hand tightly.

"There's this huge lake in here it was for the alligators," she whispers. "I'm scared to be in here!" she whispers as she comes closer and rests her head on my chest, I hear her rapid breathing. "I can feel them…I feel all the spirits in here, wallowing, screaming as they die at the claws of a lion or being barely alive as vultures begin to its their intestines, they silently cry, yelling out but no noise coming out of their mouths. They are all angry shinobi, they who used to be proud are reduced to nothing but bones, pissed that they never got to say good-bye to their loved ones," she tells me as her body shakes violently I hear her teeth clatter like mine. I feel my hand squeeze onto the round part of what I was holding then it breaks because of the pressure I put it in, Hinata screams out in fear, I screech alongside her. I feel something grab onto my leg and pull me I shriek out grabbing onto Hinata's hand hoping she could hold onto me, not letting whoever or whatever is trying to take me away. It must be one of those spirits she was talking about.

I see brightness through my eyelids, I open them to see Kisame standing in front of me laughing, Itachi against the wall, and Hinata sitting on a chair, her legs are on the side of the seat and both arms bent over the top of the chair an evil smile on her lips as she too laughs.

"You cast a genjutsu on me?" I accuse a smirking Itachi.

"It was worth it," I hear him mutter.

"You scream like a girl!!" Kisame tells me between laughs, he clutches onto his middle laughing real hard.

"'_But this room is small-all-ll-ll-l-l'"_ Hinata mimics me then laughs out loud her face up towards the ceiling; I look over to find a chuckling Itachi.

"Man! That was classic!!" I hear Kisame gasp as he continues to laugh real loud.

I want to yell at them to tell them off but before I do I hear Hinata scream and Kisame starts to crack up again this time even louder.

"That…heard…just…like…him!!" he yells out laughing and saying the words, he gasps and Hinata laughs louder still both hands holding onto her middle, she bends forward laughing.

Why did she change? Why is she dressed like that? Like a real Akatsuki member? What in the world is going on!!

"It was almost as funny like that one time you killed Orochimaru's bitch!" Kisame says getting into a whole new fit of laughter.

Who was Orochimaru's bitch? Then my eyes become big with the realization, I look at her my eyes unable to hide my disbelief.

"You killed Kabuto?" I ask her, she looks at me not laughing anymore but turning serious.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asks me her laughter stopped.

I can't believe it!! Granny Tsunade had a difficult time bringing him down and Hinata was able to kill him? How is that even possible? How strong is Hinata really?

Why do I suddenly fear her?

"Is this another genjutsu?" I ask her as I move around in the chair I'm bound to by rope, my arm feels dead as it's tied behind the back of the chair, I try to move it but it won't budge at all but it hurts.

"No, this isn't a genjutsu inside another genjutsu, I don't think that's possible or is it, Master Itachi?" she asks looking over at him.

"I've never tried it," is all Itachi says.

"You should try it you might be the only Uchiha that has the ability to do it," she says looking at him, he turns his head to meet her eyes.

"And what of Sasuke?" he asks her, she laughs throwing her head back laughing so hard that it must hurt her throat.

"You are joking, right Master Itachi? That traitor could never dream of it! He has no skills at all! He is no match for you!" she says hearing pissed that Itachi would even mention his brother.

"I've heard that he's gotten good," Kisame says, we all turn to look at him, he shrugs his shoulders, "I know people," is all he tells us, we all stay silent as we digest the information.

"You know people from Sound?" I ask him, he nods as he sits in a chair that is directly across from Hinata.

"Every _intelligent _shinobi has informants from every hidden village," Hinata informs me sounding all snobby and emphasizing on the word intelligent what is she trying to say? "But I guess that's too much asking from you," she snickers and Kisame laughs. "I even have informants that my Master's don't know about," she tells me stretching her arms up and her legs out, yawning.

"Really, I didn't know," Kisame tells her sounding interested. "Who are they?" he asks her trying to act as if he isn't really interested but anyone can tell that he's intrigued by her words.

"Who are yours?" she asks him with a sly smile, he keeps his mouth shut tight, her smile widens as she leans back, "I thought so."

"Do you know all of Orochimaru's hideouts, where they are all located in?" I ask them trying to act cool and uninterested in their answer but the truth is if I wasn't tied to the chair I wouldn't be able to sit still.

"Maybe," I hear Hinata say, "Why do you want me to mark them all on a map or something?" she asks I smile wide at her.

"Yes!" I yell unable to hide my excitement, I laugh a bit feeling happy, she looks at me not hiding her disbelief, then she laughs, she laughs real loud and Kisame joins in, my smile starts to fade away as I look at them.

"You can't honestly? Do you actually think you'll get out alive?" she questions me I was going to answer her but she didn't give me a chance. "You aren't going anywhere! You saw what happened to Gaara when the one-tail was taken out of him? The same thing is going to happen to you once my Master's and I take out the nine-tails! You are going to die and this time no one is going to revive you like Gaara, doesn't your Hidden Village hate you, they hate your existence? They'll probably thank us for taking care of your miserable life!" she yells at me opening up new wounds that I thought healed a long time ago. I don't care because I still have my friends and I'm sure they'll try to help me out if not then I'll just have to take them all on my own.

"Don't think your friends or sensei's will try to help you because Kisame and me took care of them," Itachi speaks up, can he read my mind now? "You look surprised," Itachi says to me, "no, I can't read your mind but I know how simple minded you are," he says, I look at the ground feeling stupid.

But if I think like that, then I'd be leaving my nindo way behind.

"I won't lose hope!" I tell them as I slowly raise my head to look at them one at a time to meet their gazes so they can see my resolve with their own eyes. "Because if I do I'll be betraying my nindo!" I shout out finishing with Hinata as I meet her eyes head on and they shine their pride for me, so it is all in act she put on, that smile she has on her mouth could very well melt my heart.

* * *

I look at Naruto feeling my heart flutter at his seriousness; he looks handsome with that look in his eyes.

I think I might be falling for him…falling hard.

Is my heart finally giving up on Sasuke? Can I finally give him up?

I feel a pair of Sharingan eyes pierce through me, I sit frozen at his anger that he's directing at me, my sweat drops, slowly slide down my forehead and onto my cheeks, my whole body trembles in fear, I bow my head down.

"Don't worry it's be the greatest thing to see you when you lose all hope and give up on your friends," I hear Kisame say as he gets up. "When you do I'll ask you then where that nindo way went," he tells Naruto before walking to the door, "I'm bored, I'm going to go talk to Tobi since he's always funny," he says exiting through the door he opened, my body tremors a bit as it recognizes how dangerous it is to be alone with Itachi.

We all stay silent, I don't look up at either of them but I feel Itachi's intense gaze, I too get up and leave without a word knowing that Itachi wishes to talk alone with Naruto. He won't harm him any further; _he won't harm him any further_, I chant to myself. I have to believe that, I must!! That is all I can think about as I close the door behind me.

* * *

I wait until its dark and everyone is a sleep to sneak in to his room, I go in to find him wide awake lying on the bed with one arm bent over his forehead, he looks over at me not so surprised to see me in here.

He smiles up at me but I can tell that smile is fake, I stop by his bed side to look at him closely and notice the paleness, his face is set in a frown, I look down and watch his right eye twitch and bites down on his bottom lip.

I go to him avoiding his agony filled eyes, I look at his forehead and notice the sweat, I reach up with trembling fingers and touch his forehead and he's burning up, I calm the nerves that are sending warning signs to my brain by telling myself that everything will be fine, because I know a way to cure him.

I bite down on my thump and create the hand seals I need to perform then throw my palm face down a puff of smoke appears, once it disappears I see the small tiger cub, he comes running to me and digs his claw nails in my coat, I fall backwards with him on top of me, licking my face, I laugh at his excitement and hug him tightly against me, he snuggles closer, I hear him purr.

"Hey, Chibi!" I call him by the nickname I gave him.

"Hinata-a-a I missed you!' he tells me in his small child-like voice, I hug him tighter as I stand up and take him over to Naruto. "What? You want me to work already?? I don't get to play a game with you first? What about a kiss?" he says bringing his mouth to my lips but I put my hand palm out for him to kiss it instead.

"Not now Chibi you have to save him first then I'll kiss you all you want, I promise," I tell him crossing my heart with my left index finger.

He lets out huffs of angry breaths as he looks down at a very still Naruto. "Is this the human Jin-sensei spoke of?" he asks me not hiding his wonder, as I set him down on Naruto's chest, his jaw hangs down as he looks at Naruto his face slowly shows that he feels the same pain Naruto is in.

"It hurts me to be on top of him," Mamuro tells me as he looks in my eyes, "this pain he's in is intolerable, I'm going to perform it so ready your chakra," he tells me sounding grave, he keeps his intense gaze down on Naruto's colorless face, I look on as he searches for the cause of his pain he looks at his heart, could this be because of me?

Is his suffering my fault and not his injury? I gather the chakra just as Mamuro asked me to.

I watch as his head moves away from his heart and goes down to his injured arm, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you ready?" Mamuro asks me not bothering to look at me.

"Yes," I finish just as Mamuro bites into Naruto's arm, Naruto cries out in pain I put my hands on Mamuro's paws that are pushing down on his arm, I watch as his front paws start to glow, he pulls out his fangs and licks where he just bit into, I look down to watch it doesn't matter how many times I see it, it still never fails to amaze me, the bite marks fade away. I look up towards Naruto's face and notice the frown gone and a peaceful expression on his now relaxed face, I notice the sweat gone and color is slowly returning to his face.

I fall back landing hard on my butt, I look down and at my shaking hand, I feel drained and it's not because of the chakra I just used, it has to do with the worry I felt, a shaky breath escapes my open lips my whole body continues to tremble.

I rest my right arm over my bent knees and lay my forehead down on my forearm, I was scared. I was afraid I might not have made it in time to save my friend, the one guy it's safe to let my guard down with.

For a minute I thought Mamuro didn't make it in time and wouldn't be able to heal him.

"You doubted my ability," he says jumping off of the Naruto and sits down at my feet putting his paws on my sandals, I raise my head to look down at him not hiding the outrage I feel at his words.

"Never!" I say faking my anger, he looks up, that knowing expression on his young tiger face, his eyes are wide pretending to be innocent, I smile down at him and sit Indian style and stretch out my arms for him to come and jump in them, I grab a hold of him and kiss him on his irresistible pink nose.

"Did you know that you are the cutest white tiger ever-r-r!" I inform him as I snuggle him tighter and kiss his forehead, I hear him purr as he rubs his head on my neck.

"He's going to wake up in a minute or two, he'll be tired and his muscles will be sore but other than that, Naruto will be just fine," he says laying on his side and resting his head under my chin, I lower it and hold him as I hear his purring become louder, I pet him as he takes a much needed nap.

I look over at Naruto to find him sleeping, I look down at Mamuro, I need him to take a message to the Hokage but he looks so cute asleep that I don't have the heart to wake him.

I drag myself over to Naruto to sit against his bed, my back is to him, I bring up my knees and rest Mamuro's bottom on my thighs and hold him with one hand as I softly rock him, his purring becomes softer as he moves his head around to find the place where is more comfortable.

I look out into the darkness of the room, I used to fear this darkness, I felt that if I lived in it for too long then it would swallow me whole, the world forgetting that I even existed, _would anyone miss me: would they mourn me?_ That's what I used to ask myself but then I slowly started to forget to fear it and welcomed it, now I can even see in this darkness well enough, to my eyes this blackness is just like the sun, it doesn't make me warm but it doesn't make me cold either. Now all I can think about as I look out into the gloominess are all the things I have yet to accomplish, all my goals I must complete before dying, the most important one now is to protect Naruto, to protect him even if it costs me my life.

I never used to think like that, all I could think is about my revenge against Sasuke and the snake but now that I've seen Naruto again he's changed my way of thinking with his warm-sincere smile, the one he always has for me. I don't care if I never accomplish any of my goals if I can protect Naruto then I will, I'll gladly give my life in exchange of his own.

I go back to my thoughts of the message I must send to the Hokage, I must send it to her to see if she agrees with what I have planned.

"I thought you'd leave if I pretending to sleep but I was wrong," I hear Naruto's deeper voice whisper to me.

"So that's how it is? I see so I guess I'll leave!" I fake my hurt but he grabs the sleeve of my coat to hold me in place.

"No! I just wanted to see if you gave up on me or something along those lines," he says to me as his hand lets go of my coat, "what did you do to heal me?" he asks still sounding drowsy.

"This little guy did it, I just supplied him with my chakra," I say to him directing my gaze down at Chibi.

"Hey, he's cute. Was that how that tiger…what did you call him?" he asks me as he leans up on his elbows letting them rest on the bed. I feel his eyes look down at me.

"Ducky," I say his name softly as I watch the farthest wall in the room focusing on nothing in particular. "Was Ducky this small?" I ask the question he was going to ask me, and answer it before he confirms my suspicions. "No, Ducky was bigger when I found him wandering around, he was probably about three feet high," I tell Naruto as I lower my gaze to Mamuro scratching him behind his ear, I pull on the tip of it and smile as he moves around. He always hates it when I pull on that irresistibly cute ear.

For some reason, I can't explain, I love ears, any ears from any animal, be it a tiger, dog, monkey, cat, bear, I find them all cute. I used to call Akumaru over just to touch his ears and pull on them, he would always get angry but I'd give him a treat and he'd forgive me. But the next time he'd come over to me he'd walk much more slower and cautiously

I hear whining at the door and a faint smile comes onto my mouth, I stand up and lay Mamuro on top of Naruto but he wakes up and cries but then jumps off of Naruto and the bed to follow me, I go to the door and open it enough for Ducky could come in and he does roaring angrily at me, I grin down at him as he walks past me and goes over to Naruto ignoring me, Naruto chuckles, I walk towards the bed after closing the door but I feel something on my back weighing me down I turn my head downwards to find my Chibi hanging on my coat. I reach back for him and his claws dig into my coat bottom, I sigh.

"Mamuro I hope you stop doing that. I'm lucky Naruto took care of Kazuku or else he'd be nagging me about the ruined coat," I say as I was about to sit back down but then this idea comes to my mind. "If you don't then you leave me no choice but to feed you to Ducky," I warn him and grab onto his back fur to dangle him in front of a still very hungry tiger, Mamuro moves around trying to scratch me with his claws, I see tears form in his eyes as Ducky roars.

"Hinata!" Naruto yells at me in a warning tone, he grabs a hold of Ducky's open mouth to forcefully shut it, and Ducky quickly loses interest and lays down his back to Naruto's left side resting his jaw on his joined paws.

I hug a trembling Mamuro he burry's his head in my arms, I pet him to calm him down a bit.

"I was just playing," I tell a still much freighted tiger, he doesn't react to my words but I hear him whimper.

"How can you joke with a cub like that?" Naruto demands my answer as he gets up to sit next to me on the floor, in a haze Ducky follows.

"You remember Sakuya and Jin, right?" I ask Naruto he nods. "This guy is one year younger then both of them," I tell him as Mamuro finally seem to have calmed his nerves and looks up at a taken aback Naruto. "And he is Sakuya's younger brother, so little Mamuro is a prince!" I tell him feeling proud of this tiny tiger, I shake him a bit and he reluctantly smiles at me.

"Wow, really? Your big sister was a snob. She was conceited," Naruto tells Mamuro sounding snobby himself. Mamuro gets up and walks onto Naruto's shoulder and with his left paw scratches Naruto's cheek, it starts to bleed but before it actually hurts the cuts and blood disappears, Naruto reaches up amazed there's no trace of the cut.

"Wow do it again!" I hear Naruto shout, Mamuro sticks his tail up and walks over to me and rests his head on the opposite shoulder that Naruto is sitting next to so that he won't have to look at him.

"Mamuro loves his sister he'll always defend her so be careful because the next time you say something bad about Sakuya he might not heal you when you become injured," I say to Naruto as I pet Mamuro's back.

"Oh, now I get it, that's why he likes you so much because you're his sister's best friend," I look down at my feet ignoring Naruto's cheerfulness.

"Don't you know anything?" I hear Mamuro ask Naruto while he still doesn't look at him. "My sister and Hinata got into this huge fight three years ago, a few days after leaving Hidden Leaf, she stopped talking to her and to this day Hinata hasn't summoned big sis," Mamuro informs Naruto of the news that to this day still hurts.

The way Mamuro talks about it makes it sound so simple but it's far from it.

"But I thought you two were…you were so close to her," I hear Naruto tell me a concerned tone in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," I tell him quietly as I look down hoping he can't see the hurt I feel just thinking about our fight.

"Spoken just like Sakuya," I hear Mamuro mutter under his breath.

"If you love your sister so much why do you still come out when Hinata summons you? Shouldn't you hate her just like your sister does?" a curious Naruto asks.

"That's different, I may love my sister but I love Hinata more!! Hinata is my girl, so don't go trying to get between us! I felt your feelings for her! So don't even think _my_ Hinata could fall for you! It doesn't matter if you are the rumored destined child!" I hear little Mamuro yell at Naruto as he gets up to face him.

"You felt how I feel? What do you mean?" Naruto shouts back, I answer for Mamuro, I grab his paw and point down under it at his paw pads.

"He can tell what we feel with these little things, he uses his chakra to 'awaken' his ability," I look at Mamuro and ask him softly, "what does Naruto feel for me?"

"His heart rate accelerates and his blood pressure rises when you are near to him. I can feel his love for you vibrate under my paws, it's really quite sickening," I hear Mamuro mumble the end.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts.

"Hinata!" I hear a shocked tiger shout at me, he gets up and stands up on my chest. "How dare you?!" he accuses me, I just look at him my eyes growing big with surprise at his sudden outburst. "Your heart is fluttering and it's beating faster! How can you feel _that_ for _him_?"

"Feel what?" I hear Naruto ask, but before Mamuro can answer I close my hand around his mouth keeping it shut.

"Don't answer him!" I order Mamuro he nods but for my safety I keep his mouth forcefully shut. "How dare_ you_ do that to me?" I shout down at him feeling my face heat up.

My face feels so red that I think it might be glowing, I slowly loosen my grip around his mouth.

"Don't worry!" I hear Mamuro's sweet child voice say, "I don't want any more competition for it so I won't tell him how you feel!" he says stretching out his arms and resting his paws on my chest, and his body lying back down for another nap.

"Hey! You can't sleep again; I need you to do a mission!" I say to him, he gets up right away ready for whatever mission I might give him. "I need you to give a message to the Lady Hokage and Lord Jiraiya."

"All alone? You want me to go to Konoha by myself?" he whines at me, "come with me!"

"I can't that's why I'm sending you! I know you can do it! Unless you want me to summon Jin so he can accompany you," I say to him innocently knowing that if anything will convince him to go will be the threat of Jin, "but I need you because you have to heal a few of Naruto's friends and comrades."

He keeps his head bent down, I can't see what he's feeling or thinking then I hear Naruto speak up.

"I can summon a toad to take you," I hear Naruto tell him quietly.

"Yeah," Mamuro shouts out excitedly like a kid but then he looks down trying to act cool, "that would be better because Jin-sensei would just lecture me all the way," he says sighing just thinking about the kind of things Jin would tell him about.

Naruto spares no time to summon a toad I watch him bite down on this thumb making the same hand seals I did to summon Mamuro here, he throws his hand palm down and a huge puff of smoke appears in the room and behind it is a very big Gamakichi, I look at him my jaw dropping as I once again see the once small toad.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that I won't play shinobi just so you could show off for those little kids!" he tells a very embarrassed Naruto.

"So that's how you use your summons?" I ask Naruto with a smile.

"Well…" he tells me sheepishly, smiling with his eyes closed as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yo, who's the babe? Did you finally trade in Sakura for a newer-_prettier _model?" Gamakichi asks winking at what I can only imagine a very red, embarrassed Naruto.

"Don't you remember me Gamakichi?" I ask letting my hurt sound in my voice but he probably can't see me so I walk over to the door for the light switch then I turn on the light and once he sees me he quickly attacks me. I just as fast reach for Attainment and bring it forward cutting his huge-thick kunai's blade off only the handle is left in his hand, he throws it to the side and ready's his hand and clutches it into a fist he throws his arm back then swings it forward but I jump up on the ceiling before the punch could connect, I've had enough of them. Mamuro suspends on my coat, he hanging towards the ground I quickly grab him before he could let go and hold him to my left side, my right holding my katana by its hilt.

"You should have summoned me earlier! Let's try that jutsu we were working on the other day, ready?" Gamakichi asks Naruto as he gets on his two back legs and stands, gathering his webbed hands before him.

"No, you got it all wrong!" Naruto tells him.

"We heard about your capture, so I can't be wrong. I know you loved Hinata once, well you never stopped loving her but she betrayed you and your village so we must kill her and escape while we can!" I look down at Naruto.

"It seems everyone knows about how you feel about me," I joke around with him smiling down at a very red, mortified Naruto.

"Don't talk to him like you are his friend!" a very angry Gamakichi yells at me.

"Gamakichi listen to me," Naruto tells his friend an urgent tone to in his voice. "Hinata is still loyal to Leaf; Granny Tsunade gave her a mission to infiltrate Akatsuki so that we could bring them down from within. She's still my friend, you got that?" Naruto summarizes my mission.

"That's bull!" Gamakichi says as a new kunai appears in his hands leaving some more smoke around Gamakichi.

"How did you know?" I ask surprised Naruto knows of my mission.

"Jin told me," Naruto says not looking at me but at Gamakichi, I look over to see Ducky get up and growl at the toad, he shows his fangs. "Look Gamakichi, just trust me, I'm your friend aren't I? Plus you know how much I love Leaf, I'd chose it over Hinata any day!" Naruto exclaims.

"Don't kid yourself," I hear non-believing toad say as he looks at Naruto. "You would choose Hinata over the Hidden Leaf any day off the week," he says, Naruto stares at the toad with his jaw dropping and looking a bit outraged at his toad friend.

"No I wouldn't!" an angry Naruto shouts walking closer to Gamakichi becoming composed once more.

"Yes you would!" an equally angry Gamakichi shouts back, they are acting like little kids.

"Is it safe to come down or no?" I ask the duo that are staring each other down.

"Yes!" they both shout at the same time, Naruto slits his eyes as he stares down the toad but then Gamakichi gets bored and looks over at me starting from my head down to my toes, he smiles.

"You've gotten much prettier then I remembered," he says as he hops over to me. "Take that coat off so I can see you better," he tells me winking.

"I can't," I tell him innocently, then I flutter my eyelashes as I shyly look at the ground, "I'm not wearing anything under," I tease both of the guys and Naruto plus Gamakichi fall backwards foam escaping their open mouths. I laugh real loud as I sheath Attainment and hold Mamuro forward, his back on my stomach and his front facing outwards, his paws resting on my forearms that are holding him. "I'm just kidding you perverts!" I tell them between my laughter.

They both get up looking a bit disappointed; I continue to laugh at their sad expressions.

"They are perverts aren't they Mamuro?" I ask my tiger as I hold him away from me to hold him up in front away from me to hold him up before my face.

"Yeah, they are! They probably haven't even seen a girl naked in all their lives! Hinata wasn't I a good boy when we bathed together that one time?" he asks me with a smile.

"Yes, you were the best!" I say as I snuggle him between my breasts out of the corner of my eye I see Naruto and Gamakichi look at us with a blank stare and their jaws hanging down. "Okay Mamuro I'll give tell you the message you must rely onto the Hokage, I'll write it down just in case, you know to be on the safe side," I set him down on the floor and squat before him, he looks up at me in serious mode, I smile down at him. "I know this is a heavy burden," I say to him sincerely, "maybe too heavy to carry on your little shoulders, but this message might just save the world and it will save Naruto but you must be brave and give it to Lady Hokage fast!" I say to him he nods his gaze never wavering from my own, I stand up straight only to crash into Naruto.

When did he move?

He hugs me his arms circling around my waist, I stand motionless as I take a surprised intake of breath, I stand in his arms as he loosens his hold on me and I turn around to face him then my arms circle around his body to hug him back, he tightens his hold on me again. I stand like this for a long time, me resting my head on his shoulder then I raise my head only to find him watching me, I lean my head back trying to get a better look at his expression but he follows me and his lips meet mine.

I stand here his chest crushes my breasts as he kisses me softly, I keep my eyes open to stare at him but then I decide to close my eyes, _kiss him back,_ I hear a familiar voice whisper. I don't though, I just keep my lips closed as he moves his soft lips over mine, my hands move up until they rest on his shoulder blades, I open my mouth because I was surprised to feel his muscles flex under my hands, the tip of his tongue takes advantage of my surprise to invade my mouth slowly after circling the outline of my lips. That was when I bring my hands forward and push him away. I pant as I look at him accusingly he smirks at me, Mamuro sits in front of me growling and looking angry bur he looks so cute in my eyes.

"What the hell!!" I shout at Naruto as he crouches in front of Mamuro and the tiger bites that hand that was about to pet him. Naruto was going to yell out in pain but the bite marks disappear, he looks at his hand amazed that the marks are gone, he sticks out his hand towards Mamuro's mouth but the tiger raises his head and walks away with his tail up. "D-don't do i-it a-again, got it?" I ask Naruto as he gets up to face me, I feel my face flush as he looks at me his eyes showing how honest he really is.

He just stares into my eyes; I look to the left not being able to take those beautiful eyes of his anymore.

"Got it," he responds, I let out the breath I was holding, he gives me his back as he walks back to his bed. I look over at Mamuro and start to tell him the message he is to take to the Hokage, I hand him two scrolls, one has the battle plans for the upcoming war and the other is the location of all the hideouts Akatsuki has.

"Mamuro," I smile down at the adorably-cute tiger and up at the toad that has grown up so much during the last three years, "Gamakichi we are counting on you two," I tell them and Mamuro walks over to Gamakichi then jumps up onto his back and walks up onto his head. "I put a summoning seal at the entrance of Konoha's gates so you should arrive there," I tell them as I gather my chakra and start the hand seals, "bye and good luck," I tell them as they disappear and leave only smoke to show that they were actually here.

I stand here getting this gut ugly feeling that something is wrong, I feel queasy and my hands start to tremble.

Why do I feel like this?

Then the door opens behind me and I see Itachi at the doorway, I hide my surprise as I turn to face him, he doesn't say anything as he closes the door behind him, Naruto gets up to stand in front of me but I stop him and grab his jacket to throw him against the wall that's farthest from us, he crashes into it with a loud thud.

"Why aren't I surprised to see you in here?" he asks me his voice and face completely devoid of any and all emotion, just like always.

"Because I've become a dull girl?" I joke, his Sharingans look into my eyes, I feel a chill go down my spine but I don't show it, I keep my face and eyes blank just like he taught me.

"Do you feel something for Naruto?" he asks me, I look to the ground not sure where this question is coming from, how should I answer him?

"What is your definition of 'feel'?" I ask him slowly meeting his gaze with my own.

"Does your heart react?" he asks me vaguely, I don't try to hide my confusion at his choice of words but his Sharingan eyes show how serious he is.

"No," I answer, it's a lie but he doesn't have to know that. He stays silent as he looks into my blank gaze trying to see if he can witness something in them to show him that I'm lying, he abruptly gives me his back as he starts to walk away but then stops. "You should get some sleep you are sparring with me in the morning," he informs me now, his head turns to look over his shoulder to see me and silently dare me to say something to him.

I swallow down the knot in my throat.

"Does the L-Leader k-know?" I whisper as I follow behind him ignoring a moaning Naruto who still hasn't gotten up off the floor.

"He said that he'll even stop the rain," I gasp amazed that the Leader would do that for our spar, I trip on my feet, almost falling flat on my face but I steady myself.

"He w-will?" I ask surprised, he doesn't respond as he opens the door and stands at the doorway with the door open, I run to him not looking back at Naruto ignoring him.

"He'll even watch, he says that he's never seen you in action and finally after three years he'll finally get to see White Doom fight," he says closing the door behind him. I watch as he takes out some seals and puts them on the door frame and door, he does the tiger seal and I watch as the seals glow and activate, he looks back at me. "Now, I will know if you enter his room again," he says to me, I look at the ground and give him my back but I feel his hand grab my upper arm and he throws me against the wall.

I search his blank eyes wondering to myself what is he thinking? He forces my legs apart by putting his knee between them, he grabs my chin tightly, I watch as his usually blank face turns angry.

"Are you lying to me?" he asks me his voice sounding weird because there's actual emotion coming out of that mouth.

"What would I gain from lying?" I ask him keeping my calm and not letting my natural fear of Itachi get the better of me.

"I still don't understand you," he tells me forcing me to look up into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask him softly so that I won't provoke him any further.

He stays silent I don't know if he's ignoring my question or is just watching me to see if I give anything away.

"Ever since I met you, that day on the swing, do you remember?" he asks me leaning forward, I feel his thigh go up under my most sensitive area; he slowly and deliberately rubs me back and forth with his thigh. I shut my eyelids together as I feel the vomit at the base of my throat I swallow it back down.

How can I forget that dreadful day? The day I met the two Uchiha brother's, I still don't know if that was the worse day in my life or the happiest.

"Of course, how can I forget? That was the day I met my Master," I force out the words, he looks into my eyes once more, I beg myself not to look away, I compel my mouth to smile at him, I lean my head forward to grab his bottom lip with my teeth and bite down softly, I hear him groan, then he takes his knee out from between my legs and slams his lips against my own, I force out my moan as I kiss him back.

I need to throw-up, how do I put up with this? He pulls his mouth off of my own, I hear him breath rapidly, I do too, and he puts his hands on my shoulders then pushes me hard against the wall.

I act confused by his violent reaction, I look at his face that is directed at the floor.

"Don't trick me like that!" he says in a low-dangerous voice, I smile down at his bent head, he looks up I keep smiling, I watch his face become angry.

"How could I trick my Mater?" my voice asks softly, his nails dig into my coat and kimono.

"Don't play with my emotions like that!" he screams out, my eyes widen at his unusual outburst. I watch as his emotions play across his face and quickly disappear, he looks up into my eyes to study them. "Ever since I met you," he starts again, "I never knew if you could see through me, were you the only person that saw the real me?" he asks stepping closer to me he leans his head to my side whispering in my ear. "What kind of power do you have over me?" he asks me his voice sounding confused.

"The same power you have over me," I whisper in his ear, I playfully push him away and go up to my toes to kiss him on his cheek. "Good night, Master, I'll see you in the morning when we fight," I say as I walk away on shaky legs.

I make it to my room and fall to my knees after I close the door behind me.

Why did they decide to do this now? Why is Itachi reacting like this? What is going through his head?

I bring my trembling cold hands forward and hug myself, they are so cold, I can't feel my legs, it's almost as if they won't function again.

I can't talk to Naruto now. I need to talk to him!

It hurts me to know that he's so close but I can't speak freely to him because if I do I might blow my cover.

This sucks! At least I have comfort knowing that if Lady Hokage listens to Mamuro then this will all be over before the week is done.

I won't have to kill innocent people, I'll be able to live in the village after I complete this awful mission, I can take comfort in that, that is what I keep telling myself, but a small part of me can't believe…more like it won't.

* * *

"Wow, we really did transport to the gates," a surprised Gamakichi tells the young tiger.

"It feels that it's been forever since I was last here," Mamuro confesses looking at the enormous gates that protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves, "we must hurry and deliver the message to the Hokage."

Gamakichi hops into the village but is stopped by two Jonin.

"Stop you aren't permitted to enter the village without the proper paperwork," one of them says.

"Look the Hokage herself is waiting to hear from us," an irritated Gamakichi informs them.

"We haven't been told anything," the strict Jonin tells him.

"We really don't have time for this," Mamuro tells Gamakichi quietly, then he stands at the top of the toads head and gathers his hands in front of himself and performs a genjutsu that puts the Jonin to sleep, "they'll wake up in ten minutes tops, we should go to her office, do you know the way?" the young talented tiger asks the shocked toad.

"Yeah, I remember how to get there," he says starting to hop away and fastens the pace to get there as quick as they can.

A few minutes later they both stand in front of a very pissed and tired Hokage, a very relaxed Jiraiya stands next to her desk.

"Hey, Mamuro! It's been a while," Jiraiya happily calls out to the tiger.

"Lord Jiraiya!" he shouts out loud and jumps onto the Hokage's desk and some of the papers scatter as he runs across her desk to reach Jiraiya faster, they all fall to the floor in no order, the Hokage gets up off her chair to try in vain to get a hold of the papers that are falling onto the floor.

Mamuro happily jumps up into Jiraiya's open arms, Jiraiya hugs him.

"Get that tiger cub out of here!!" the Hokage yells out slamming an angry fist down on her desk breaking it in half, everything flies up then quickly drops to the floor.

"She is in fact scary," a very terrified Mamuro says as he hides in Jiraiya's arms.

"Tsunade, don't say that. This tiger heals all injuries," he tells his old team mate she quickly calms down as she looks at the tiger that is hiding in his arms.

"What? Heals?' she asks looking at Mamuro's raised behind.

"Yeah, Hinata probably summoned him to help you heal all who got injured in the fight today," Jiraiya says petting the now visible tiger.

"She really is the monster you des…" then he murmurs into Jiraiya's hand which his currently holding his mouth shut, the great Sannin nervously laughs as he keeps Mamuro's mouth shut forcefully.

"I-I would never say that about the lovely T-Tsunade," he tells her backing slowly away from a now visibly pissed Tsunade, he watches in fear as a vein pop out and throbs violently. She closes her eyes and rubs her forehead with her finger tips.

"What message do they send?" she asks leaning back on the chair she sat back down in with her eyes firmly shut.

"Naruto is fine, Mamuro healed all his wounds and is now healthy," Gamakichi starts. "They haven't extracted the nine-tails so he's still being held as their prisoner."

"Hinata sends these two scrolls," Jiraiya says walking over cautiously to Tsunade, "one is a plan Hinata came up with for the take down of Akatsuki and the other scrolls have all of the organizations hideout, she thinks they won't move hideouts but if they do, she'll risk being found out to send you a message to tell you about a change of plans. But she suggests that you send a team of two to each hideout to keep a watchful eye on them, to keep an eye on Akatsuki's movements."

"She also says if you do send someone to the Hidden Rain Village to be careful of the rain. Hinata says you should send either slugs or frogs because of the Leader of Akatsuki controls the rain and he can tell if someone infiltrates the village," Mamuro tells her sitting on Jiraiya's right shoulder.

"He controls the rain?" a dumbfounded Tsunade asks, Mamuro nods.

"It's safer to send an animal like those so they could keep you informed. But on the day of the invasion she says to send a powerful team in the opposite direction of the hideout that way some member might be sent over there and the hideout might be left empty. The teams you send have to be able to handle themselves or they might get themselves killed, so they'll either have to take on a suicide mission or you believe in their ability," Mamuro tells her becoming serious. He jumps out of Jiraiya's arms and walks over to her he brings down his paw, smoke appearing under it then a black binder materializes under his paw. He pushes the binder towards the Hokage; he looks up to meet her curious gaze. "Hinata risked her life to gather this information for you and for the village, Lady Hokage," he finishes with removing his paw and sitting down before her, she bends down to get it then opens it up as she looks at the pages her face becomes stunned.

"There are pictures of the Akatsuki member and their abilities, that way you'll be able to inform the shinobi of your village so they could know what they are up against, and won't be surprised," he tells her as she skims over the pages quickly turning the pages faster every time. "Hinata started gathering all that information since the beginning of entering the organization, she gave it to me for safe keeping but she asked me to hand it to you, knowing that you would make good use of it. But the only member she couldn't obtain a picture of was the Leader but she did write some of his abilities, although most everything is kept a secret about him. The things written in there are just stuff other member told her about, but the one thing she is sure about is him having the power to control rain. She is positive that he is able to do that."

Jiraiya walks over to Tsunade and looks over her shoulder to look at the pages of information Hinata has gathered.

"She even wrote battle plans; on who is able to defeat the members by using squads of four that are already formed," an amazed Jiraiya says out loud, he looks down at the pages not sure if he actually believe their contents but knowing he can trust Hinata.

"Yeah, she really thought this through," a usually unsurprised Tsunade says as she reads Hinata's clear writing, she thinks about the doubt she had about the young girl, for not believing in the girl that risked her mental sanity to get this valuable information for the village she loves.

"She knew this day would come, she knew that one day Konoha would have to fight against Akatsuki for Naruto," Jiraiya tells the silent group.

They keep quiet lost in their own thoughts of the day that is to come in less than a week.

"I tried to kill her," Gamakichi breaks the silences.

"Hinata has the ability to act the part of a real member of Akatsuki. She can hide her feelings real well, well enough to fool her closes friends," Jiraiya quietly says, "sometimes it's even eerie, that she is able to hide them that well, kind a makes me feel sorry for her."

"All I know is that I can trust Hinata to keep Naruto safe," Gamakichi voices his opinion.

"Where are the shinobi you want me to heal, Hinata said that they are all assists to the success of the mission," Mamuro says walking away and jumping over the desk that was broken in two and making his way to the door.

"Lord Jiraiya I'll tell all the toads what is going on so they can be ready when the day to attack comes so when either you or Naruto decide to summon us we'll be ready," Gamakichi says. Jiraiya nods and with that the toad leaves back home.

Jiraiya looks down at Mamuro to tell him to lead the way only to find him at the door trying to jump up to grab the knob, he laughs to himself as he goes after the tiger.

"Do you want me to supply the chakra?" he asks as he stands next to the tiger, he nods.

"I'd like to see him heal," Tsunade butts in.

"Don't you have Hokage stuff to do?" Jiraiya asks looking at her and not believing she doesn't have things to do but is actually trying to look for an excuse to get out of them.

"Shut up!" she shouts looking guiltily at the floor, she walks over to them elbowing Jiraiya in the stomach as she passes by him, he crouches forward holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

"T-that's just m-mean," he forces the words out because speaking brings pain. She ignores his words and keeps walking away opening the door and letting Mamuro walk in front of her. The tiger looks back at Jiraiya worry taking over his cute little face but continues to walk away too afraid of Tsunade to help him out.

About an hour later all of Naruto's team mates seem to have gotten better, the Lady Hokage enters back into the room where all of them have gathered ready to explain the situation they are currently in.

"Naruto was taken by Akatsuki?" Kakashi asks not looking like he was beat to a bloody pulp by the Akatsuki duo. "I suspected as much."

"Hinata has been a spy for Konoha all this time?" Sakura asks in a disbelieving voice, she gets up off the bed to walk around in the room.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them have Naruto," Yamato says, then the Hokage looks at them they are going to be the first to know of the plan Hinata came up with.

"In four days we will attack Akatsuki, we will attack to destroy their organization…for good," she tells them full of confidence that they will accomplish their goal, everyone in the room nods. "I need you all in top shape for the war to come," she tells them walking out of the room with Mamuro behind her.

"Lady Hokage?" the timid and scared tiger calls out to her, she looks down at the tiger, "please tell Hinata what a great job I did when you see her again! I'll leave now and tell the tigers of the upcoming war," he says not giving her a chance to respond because of the smoke that appears.

"He has great power doesn't he?" a now recovered (thanks to Mamuro who secretly healed him without Tsunade knowing) Jiraiya says as he walks over to Tsunade at leisurely pace.

"Yeah, it almost makes me want to make a contract with the tigers just to be able to summon him."

"Too bad his family doesn't appreciate him like you do. His grandfather says he's a disgrace to all tigers," Jiraiya informs the Hokage. "Hinata told me about it, he' never mentioned it to her but his oldest sister told Hinata about it."

"That is stupid, his grandfather should be proud of his abilities," Jiraiya gives his back to Tsunade so she won't see him snickering.

"You just called the King of white tigers stupid, I wonder how he'll react when I tell Hinata about it," Jiraiya asks out loud with a smirk on his lips.

"You dirty old man, get back here!"

* * *

The next morning all the remaining Akatsuki members gathered at one of the hideouts to watch the spar between Hinata and her Master Itachi.

They brought me along to watch, the guy I fought while rescuing Gaara drags me towards them, I don't fight because I must admit I want to see them have it out, I want to witness Hinata's true strength with my own two eyes, I'm tired of being told how great she really is.

"I brought the bait just like Itachi asked me to, hmm," he says to the rest of the people there.

I look at them all, so this is Akatsuki, the most feared criminals in all the Hidden Villages gathered together in one organization named Akatsuki.

I stand at one end of the line at the farthest from me is a guy who looks to be same age as Kakashi-sensei, this guy has orange hair with some weird eyes and for some reason my body begins to tremble, he shows nothing on his face as he meets my eyes, I break eye contact as I breath rapidly I look up to find him talking to the girl next to him, they look like they've known each other for a long time, the guy on his other side who is in a Venus fly trap and his body is black on one side and the other white with yellow eyes seems to be talking to himself. Next to the girl is the long blonde haired guy who brought me here, Kisame and another guy with a mask covering his face is with them and they all talk and laugh between the three acting as if this is a happy gathering. Hinata appears going first to the guy with the weird eyes and bowing at him, they talk for a bit and she smiles and blushes they laugh and the other girl joins their conversation.

I find someone blocking the sun and I look up to see Itachi there.

"Why did you let him bring me out here, I could runaway?" I ask knowing he wouldn't start the conversation otherwise.

"No, you couldn't," he tells me simply, is he trying to imply that I don't stand a chance against all of them? I was about to yell at him but Hinata runs over to us.

"Master Itachi!" she calls out him smiling and frowning down at me, "the Leader says we should start."

He doesn't say anything as they both go about twenty feet away from us.

"Okay, now I'll be taking bets!" the masked guy yells out. "I put a hundred on Hinata beating Itachi!" he exclaims taking out a small notepad and pen as he scribbles his bet on a page.

"I put a hundred-fifty on Itachi," the black and white guy says, the masked guy writes it down.

"I don't know…" Kisame says rubbing his chin with his right hand fingers. "Both are pretty capable of kicking ass, the Sharingan came to be from the Byakugan, so you know the Byakugan must be stronger then the two…" he was about to go on but black and white interrupts.

"No one gives a fuck!" he yells venomously "just put your bet!"

"A hundred on Itachi," he answers.

"I put a hundred on Hinata," the blonde dude says.

"I've seen both fight and Itachi will win, I put one hundred twenty-five," the girl says looking out at the two.

"Hinata will win," the orange haired man says, "I put three hundred on it."

"I put a thousand on Hinata kicking ass!" I tell them as I watch her look at Itachi with a smile on her lips. I feel their eyes on me; they quietly watch me for a few minutes.

"Do you have the money to back up the bet?" the masked guy asks me, I feel my face heat up, oh yeah I forget about that. Here I was trying to act all badass and I forgot all about that small little detail.

"Y-yeah!" I say to him loudly trying to act all sure.

"You are lying," he says to me.

"I-I' am not!" I tell him loudly acting outraged at his accusation.

"Yes, you are!" he tells me in a sing song voice as he circles around me. "Yes, you are, yes you are!" he sings, I stick out my foot and he trips on it, I laugh at him.

"First he was acting all cool and now look at him acting like a child, man, is he a loser or what?" Kisame asks the others as they all look down on me.

"I know I've never seen anyone look more like a loser," black and white says agreeing with Kisame.

"He is a loser and a lame-o what a sad combination," the girl says looking down at me like I'm a bug.

How could they rip into me like that without even knowing me? All their mean and cruel words make me feel miserable.

"They are about to start," the one Hinata called Leader says, they all look down at me one last a pitiful look directed down at me, then turn their attention to the oncoming fight; I too look out at the two people out in the field.

* * *

_There, finally!! I had more written but I think I'll leave you guys in suspense for a while plus it's pretty long now imagine if I continued, I hope you enjoy it, hopefully now I'll be able to post them online sooner now that I have my own laptop! So here's to you hearing from me sooner, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of __Just a Betrayal__ until the next time! Thanks!_


	8. Putting the plan into actiion part II

**update**: I will!! Thank you, though I got to admit my stories aren't that great…but I'm totally happy you think they are, thank you!! NO DON'T EXPLODE YOU CAN'T!! I hope this was fast enough!!

**cp: **Thank you, although I've grown to hate typing I'll keep doing it!! Thanks, I love JAT but it really sucked in the beginning and I'm rewriting it to hopefully make it decent, I still can't believe I actually posted that story…I hope this update was soon enough! Let's see it's pretty soon when they meet up with him, so do not worry.

**Im-Hinata-Hyuuga07**: Do you really think so?? I admit I love JAT but I have to work on it and I'm happy you like this one also, so happy you discovered both of my stories. Sorry, I never mean for the chapters to be so long it just seems to happen but not to worry this one isn't as long as the last one! Thanks, you are too kind. I hope you enjoy The way WE live just as much as my other stories! I guess you could call it love, but Itachi is such a complicated person so who knows if it is love or maybe something more!

**DAIrocksTHEemoWORLD****: **Thanks!! You are just as awesome!! I hope you didn't wait too long, he makes an appearance in this chapter and look forward to more of him!!

**harley944**: I really hope this was soon enough, sorry if I took so long.

**Secrets Are Walls**: Thank you, I'll try! You changed your name back? Did you really think that? Sorry, but I'm happy you enjoyed it so much that in the end the chapter didn't seem so long, thanks!! I hope I didn't make you wait too long, sorry if I did, I never mean to take too long it just seems to happen…often.

**Gaara's Little Girl**: You really are too kind but there are way more better stories on here then mine but your words make me smile so I thank you very, very much! I'm so happy you liked that, I was just going to end it with Hinata staring Itachi down but then I thought the betting on each person would make the chapter less serious. Yeah, it is getting tense and fast! No, we haven't heard from him but not to worry we get his reaction to Naruto's capture at Hinata's hands!! I think they feel disgraced to have the once Hyuga heiress joining an organization like Akatsuki but secretly are proud of her power. Actually her dad might actually start to care more…One is kind of angry that she grew so strong so quickly and for the other one…let's just wait until the next chapter for you to find out what happen to one of them…No, go ahead and ask me a question and I'll be glad to answer you! I'm truly happy you liked it so much, thank you! You my friend are just as awesome!

**HiN4-cH4n**: I hope I didn't make you wait too long if I did I'm so sorry! I know I wish it too, heck I'd do it except the ending to the story wouldn't go with them ending up together because the way I plan to end it…let's just say she **must** end up with Sasuke or else the grand finale will totally suck!! Crazy, right? I mean I already have the end planned out yet I'm not really in the middle of the story yet! Yes, I totally agree with you, he has been a total jerk!! Not to worry though Sasuke will also have his cute moments with Hinata and some really ugly ones that will make you hate him even more!! But not to worry I'll do three more stories with Naruto as the main love interest for her because I just love the pairing of HinaNaru!! I'm their fan all the way!! He really is too cute! I really love Naruto! I just hope this was soon enough for you! You are so making me blush, you are too kind thank you so much your wonderful words mean so much to me, thank you!! I have to be modest because if I'm not then all these awesome reviews would go to my head!!

**babyspice939**: Oh my god, really!! Your words are the greatest and I truly thank your wonderful thoughts from the bottom of my heart, thank you!! Then I must also become your #1 fan!! Not to worry my friend, you'll soon find out his reaction to Naruto's capture and who knows he may take some sort of action against Akatsuki and most especially towards Hinata…or will he? The only reason he's in here is because you asked me!! Because I was going to wait until they meet up again like in two or three chapters to leave you in suspense but because you want Sasuke in this chapter you will get him!! I'll take both thank you so much!!

Your #1 fan,

Orange Tulips!

**cygnet411**: Sorry I never mean for it to take so long, thanks!! Yeah it was a chapter dedicated to my favorite couple, what you say is soooooo right a bit of conflict never hurt anyone, true they may end up dead… Thanks! I'm glad you like them got to admit the only reason I did this story was so Hinata could fight with the katana's. Really? That's awesome I would never be able to collect swords because I'd probably hurt myself, but my brother collects pocket knives. Your theory maybe…nope you'll have to read to find out! But it's kind of like you are in my head or something or am I that predictable? HEY!! I don't take that long! Or do I? Really it makes your blood pumping? Thanks you!! Don't worry I hope this was soon enough! Sorry if I took too long.

**Hinata Lovers**: I'll keep it short! Let's see your response to mine:

I know I read somewhere that she was going to write a story for Rini but they were so wrong!! Your cousin and sister are a bunch of meanies not to worry you and I will unite! We will keep being weirdoes together! Totally agree with you about everything else I respect you 

hating Kishimoto-sama for now but even though I'm still sad about what happened to Jiriaya but at least he knows that he had to kill him off in order for the story to progress, I respect Kubo-sama but I must say that he should kill someone off, he should take the leap and not be afraid to lose someone anyone but Rukia because I think she's the greatest!!

Yeah, I truly don't mind because I love your reviews, except I must admit that I cringe when I respond to them because I feel like they must be just as long because you put so much in your review and it wouldn't be right for me to just say yes and all that to you, but let them be bigger if you want!

Yup! You will read what he thinks about everything!

True, so true I think that's why I like him he's like the male version of Sailor Moon!

Yeah, but to her he's more than a friend, she has a small crush on him so instead of seeing him like only a friend she sees him as a man!

Really? Only when it's one sided? No I'm a Naruto and Hinata person all the way that's why as I've mentioned before to make up for the fact that I have written two new stories as SasuHina I'm going to make three more that are NaruHina!! Just to prove my love for the couple!!

I' curious also…(doesn't want to admit that she didn't think that far ahead) but Sakuya is the kind of tiger that holds onto gruges for the longest time and won't forgive someone without that person begs at her feet, and she was hurt by Hinata's actions and doesn't really think before she opens her mouth when she's angry that is.

I know right, I just couldn't resist to make him a bit of his manga self in the story.

I just annoy people because it's fun! Oh, wait is that bad?

Not sure Itachi likes you picturing him like that, but yeah it's funny.

I know he really is the sports commentator in the latest chapters but I still like him don't really know why except that I'm sure there's more to him than meets the eyes.

No she couldn't because she never learned anything from him, she only reported to him though she admires him and wishes to be as great his him except the whole perverted thing…

Yeah, that's true.

Well his wound was different than anything from before something about the cells being killed or along those lines…sorry not much help…

Do you really like it when she's a bitch? I like writing those parts!

True, I still want a pony even after all these years…my brother or sister come into my room and pick on my cats but they don't care, my two orange cats are very nice and lovable I just want to squeeze them so hard, actually I do but they cry and then I feel bad so I only do it once a day now.

I know but that was really a classic moment in the manga, it took us all by surprise I still read it and wonder about him but now we'll finally find out his real reason behind everything he did, got to admit I'm looking forward to it except that Golden Week is coming up and it's going to be total chaos for us, man I barely went one week without Naruto and now what another week or two!! How dare they do this to us??

Yeah, the battle is soon actually it all goes down in this chapter but I must admit it goes by pretty quickly sorry, it's not that I was rushed but I just couldn't really describe it like I pictured it in my head, sorry because it sucks!

I know and it was going to be bigger but I decided to stop it and I hope you like this one because it isn't as long, sorry!

Is your review really bigger then some fics? Are you kidding me I have the patience to read but not so much to write…sorry about that, I don't mean to be rude or anything, so sorry but I soooooo love your awesome reviews!! So thanks for always leaving one! You are the best!

**HopeoftheForgotten**: Wow, I've never gotten so much 'Thank yous' before, thanks!! Yes, I did and I hope you are just as happy with this chapter. You really are too kind thank you, once more! Yes, they are going to have it all out. Yeah, he loves her, I feel bad for him to but he knew what he was getting into, he saw how Hinata and Sasuke loved each other but he still fell for her. Yeah, she really does hate him. I can't because I already killed him off, the guy you are thinking about is Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki. No, Hinata doesn't have a nickname for Tobi. I was actually thinking that'd be funny and was kind of think of making a one-shot for it but I'm not so sure…I would too! Thank you for loving it, I just hope you won't start to hate it because of this chapter, sorry it sucks, nope thank you for leaving your review, you are the awesomest!!

**enoa-chan:** Do you really think that? Thanks!! Almost is better than nothing! Ahh! You won't get nothing from me sorry, you must read the chapter to find out!! Yeah, he is. Yup, things are going to change for the better! I'm sorry if I make you wait too long, I truly never mean for it to happen it just does, so sorry and I hope this was fast enough!! Sorry once more for the sucky chapter.

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Did you really like the chapter that much!! Ahh, you are too kind thank you!! Yeah, she was but then she met up with Naruto and didn't feel like that anymore. Really why? Yup this is a SasuHina fic, sorry! Nope I can't give too much away about the meeting between the two but I can tell you this, that it'll happen in two maybe three chapter's more, and it's not really what you would expect, or is it?? Nope, I have got you thank you and I really hope this was fast enough, sorry if I made you wait too long.

**unbeatablehinata**: Really you liked it? Thank you!! Yeah, it's like he cares about her but doesn't it…Was it really that long?? I'm so sorry, I can't believe you couldn't finish at once, I'm so sorry now I feel really bad about making it long like this, so sorry, I hope you like this one because I think it might be one of the shortest one. That truly is but I think it's good that you play games as a family though I got to admit making you doesn't sound so good. I feel bad for you, but then I'm proud that you have honors, keep up the great work, plus isn't a C considered a B in normal classes? Yeah, she truly is except when she's around Sasuke because he can always see through it. Well I don't know how to put it without ruining the end of the story but let's just say this, one will leave them another will disappoint someone and another just won't be around, but I will not talk further then that!! Not to worry you'll find out what he's been up to and get his reaction to Akatsuki capturing Naruto. I know I wish I could give him a hug also.

**netbreaker0**: Really? Thanks! I'm sooooo happy you liked those parts, I mean who wouldn't be afraid to go against a pissed Tsunade? Let's see I'm thinking about having Hinata adjust to normal life in the village and get used to it then bam, she gets thrust into killing again, or something! Not really sure about everything still thinking up things!

**x.Nanako-chan.x**: I'm sure you will but it's better if you don't, do you, I do to! It's like I'm trying to think of new ideas for JAB but then I start to think about food, or start to wonder how my cats are doing, then I think of a new story for Naruto, or think about the manga and what is going to happen, I just have a short attention span like you. I hope you think this was soon enough, if not, then I'm sorry, and thank you!!

* * *

_Hello!! Yeah!! I did it!! I said I'd post it this weekend and I did!! How was your weekend? I hope you don't think I took too long to update because I think it was kind of fast but sorry to all of you who think I did I take too long, I just hope you like this chapter even though I don't really like it, sorry it's lame…well I leave you with:_

**Chapter 8: Putting the Plan into action Part II: Konoha and Suna unite!**

"Master Itachi you won't be hurt if I beat you?" I ask him playfully, he doesn't say anything, "after all its destiny for the student to surpass the teacher."

He just looks at me not moving.

"Leader?" I yell out at him.

"What?" he responds to me.

"Are summons allowed?" I ask him.

"Yes," he replies. I look over at Itachi and he keeps staring me down.

Both my hands reach behind me to grab a hold of my two katana's hilts I slowly pull them up; unsheathing them at a leisurely pace. Once they are fully out of their sheath I bring them forward putting Attainment over my head and pointing it at Itachi and resting my arm to my right side the hilt of Annihilation at my stomach side and pointing in the same direction as Attainment. I slide my left foot forward spreading my legs and bending my knees, I let out a shaky breathe then throw Attainment at his feet but he jumps away. I whirl around creating hand seals with one hand then appear behind him in mid-air, then while we descend together to the ground I rest Annihilation at his throat I lean forward whispering in his ear.

"Fate has lead me to you and fate is your downfall," but then as we land on the ground he becomes crows and I turn into a tiger, I create mist so that I'll be more difficult for him to find me, I hide behind a tree, I crouch a bit as I activate my byakugan.

My whole body is trembling; a mixture of fear and excitement at our oncoming fight is causing this weird sensation. I put my hand on the tree trunk in front of me and search for Itachi, my rapid breathing slows down as I concentrate on finding him.

I find a total of five Itachi's scattered all around in the forest I look over at the tiger and notice it also searching for Itachi we both run in the opposite direction to destroy all the Itachi Kage Bunshin, I find three of them and kill them quickly.

I run faster trying to run towards something and I jump up in the trees jumping from tree branch to tree branch, then I come face to face with Sasuke I watch as his mouth opens but before he could even get a word out I cut off his head at the neck his head falls back then the body turns into snakes I step on them as I jump faster on the branches trying to get away from his dead body. Some of the small branches that are on the bigger ones hit my shins as I jump they cut into my skin, I don't wince or show pain just like Itachi taught me to never give away what I feel.

I jump onto a branch and notice the Sasuke I knew as a child, he smiles and waves at me, I jump on the branch he is on as I walk to him I bring forward Annihilation and horror filled eyes look up at me his eyes asking me the question that doesn't come out of his mouth, _why_?

I bring down Annihilation on his head cutting him in half length-wise; I once again cut him down before he can say anything. I look on and watch his sides turn into hundreds of snakes before they could hit the branch.

I ignore them as I gaze down to find my tiger on the ground under me; I jump down to go to her.

"Can you smell Itachi out?" I ask as my Byakugan searchers for his chakra.

"No, I've been trying but I get nothing," she says to me, I sigh.

"He really leaves me no choice," I say reaching back to put my katana's back in their respective sheathes; I gather my chakra and do the hand seals, my feet disappearing into the grass.

I search for him with my byakugan and find him quickly; I go to him and punch him under his chin so he could come out of the ground. I swiftly get behind him then bend forward a bit to kick him behind his knees as he falls forward I appear before Itachi jumping up in the air to kick him with my left foot on his right cheek. I then bring my other foot with chakra gathered to it and kick the other side of his face.

As I begin to land on the ground Itachi grabs onto my left ankle, my right foot firmly on the ground and the other in Itachi's hold, I smile evilly as I point to the ground, he looks down, his eyes slightly widen as a huge tiger comes roaring under his feet, I pull my foot out of his loosened hold as the tiger bites into him. As soon as my tiger bites into him Itachi turns into three Kage Bunshin.

I become a tiger and together both tigers destroy all of the Itachi's rapidly.

I lean against a tree and close my eyes to disrupt my chakra, I concentrate on this and open my eyes to find that none of what happed actually went on; we never even moved.

* * *

"They haven't even moved," Tobi states the obvious.

"So he's already casted it?" Kisame wonders out loud.

"What?" Tobi asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tobi's partner Deidara asks him, "He already caught her in a genjutsu. I can't believe I lost a hundred."

"No," the Leader Pein butts into their conversation, "the best parts are yet to come," he says his usually blank face smirks as he looks on to watch the fight between Master and student.

* * *



I transform into a tiger, another tiger comes out of the ground behind Itachi that tiger starts to growl, a huge tiger jumps over the Akatsuki members and they look up over their heads to watch the huge white tiger with a few dark brown stripes jump over them, one last tiger makes his appearance once camouflaged in the trees in the forest has comes out of hiding and ready to fight, walking out slowly, Itachi smirks looking as tigers surround him.

All the Akatsuki members look on showing how impressed they are by Hinata.

Each tiger then separates each splitting in two and the other tigers turn into Hinata all of them pointing their katana's at Itachi each Annihilation have different elements surround the blade; one has water swirling around it, another has lighting, the third one has vines encircle the blade and the last one's blade has fire emitting out of it turning the blade red instead of its usual black.

Before the tigers and the Hinata Kage Bunshin could attack, Itachi strikes first destroying all the tigers and Hinata's; smoke surrounds him, he looks up into the forest and jumps up on one of the thousands of tree branches and quickly disappears into it.

* * *

"Well now this has turned…" but Kisame doesn't complete what he was going to say as he looks up at the tree branches.

"Boooooooooorrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg!"Tobi says in an exaggerated tone as he throws his body down on the grass.

"Yeah," Deidara agrees with his new partner.

Then the earth under their feet shakes as a loud boom is heard they look up to see black smoke cover the sky, as the huge flames engulf the trees under the black smoke.

"Did a…do you think…" Zetsu asks quietly not being able to finish his sentences because he's in complete shock not really believing the smoke indicates their deaths.

"They couldn't? Are they…" Kisame says from the ground as he gets up and looks at the smoke as it slowly makes the light blue sky a nasty gray.

"Let's go," Konan the once lone female of Akatsuki says as she starts to walk towards the smell of trees burning.

"Who set them all up?" Deidara asks as he follows Konan, "how did they even have time to put all those bombs?" he keeps asking the questions no one but the two who are sparring can answer his questions.

* * *

I run towards the two Akatsuki members who are going to investigate but the Leader grab's me by my collar and throws me towards the masked Akatsuki member.

"Take care of him," he says over his shoulder not bothering to look at Tobi, "the rest of you come on," he orders them.

They all quickly disappear into the burning forest.

"Do you think…" but I don't continue as I watch the trees to see if any of them find those two.

I really don't care for Itachi the one I'm concerned about is Hinata!

I need to run in there and search for her but this rope that has my hands tied together somehow seals my chakra I wanted to create Kage Bunshin to search for her but I can't because of this stupid thing!

I look over to at the guy named Tobi, he just lays there on the grass his mask facing the sky, why is he so carefree? Shouldn't he be worried? Shouldn't he care?

I watch as he puts his leg on top of his bent knee, he moves his feet around like he's dancing I hear him whistle a song I've never heard.

I can probably get away but why do I fear this idiot? Why do the hairs on the back of my neck stand in warning? Like they are doing now? What is it about this guy that makes every bone in my body go on alert?

I stay absolutely still as I sit on the grass, my body tenses up it feels as if there's this huge monster behind me and if I even move an inch I'll be devoured by it.

The sweat slowly drops down my forehead and makes it's slow decent onto my cheeks then it drops onto my jacket.

My eyes are the only part of that moves to look up to watch when one of them or all of them come out with Hinata with them.

My breathing become softer and longer, I feel the monster behind me snarl, my body tremors in fear.

I see black and white come out with Itachi, his coat is burnt a bit on the bottom and the sleeves, he coughs.

Did he kill Hinata? I hyperventilate as I think about it and imagine never seeing her again. My heart beats slower, can she be…I can't even think it. I feel the tears in my eyes and a knot in my throat, I swallow it down but it stays there I blink rapidly trying to get rid of the tears. My anger towards Itachi boils inside of me, it begins to respond to it and I feel the nine-tails chakra take over telling me I need to revenge her death, I have to do something about it and not sit here like a sissy crying over it! I have to take action! I must do something, the rope disintegrates as my chakra emits out of me taking control of my body, I yell out; it hears like something out of hell, everyone who is there looks over at me and I see the fear they feel as they sense the sinister chakra of the nine-tails take over my mind and body.

It was hard enough not to be with her for the past three years but now…I won't get to live with her, grow old with her. I'll only be able to live with the memories of her when we were children and that's all I have left! I go on all fours as the evil chakra surrounds my body a thick burning layer of the chakra and I feel a tail come out, it feels as if I'm fire but it doesn't hurt, I just feel it.

These last three years were unbearable to be away from her for that long and now I'll never be able to see her ever again…

But then I turn my eyes up to find her with Pein, it seems like he's scolding her and I calm down as I see her angry face as she absently nods pretending to listen to him, she turns her gaze towards me and all my anger disappears and the nine-tails chakra goes away just as quickly as it was appearing. She turns her gaze down at the ground but she looks up again to meet my eyes, I smile at her thankful that she is fine and unharmed.

Itachi and Hinata both leave the people they were with to go stand where the spar started but then Itachi breaks away and runs towards me a kunai in his hand, I look on at him wondering if he'd really kill me, I should move but the reaction I had thinking Hinata might be dead has drained me but it also feels as if I'm under some kind of paralysis jutsu, he's a few steps from me but then Hinata's white katana lands between the two of us.

I watch him jump away, he looks into my eyes and I stay here stunned as I witness for my own eyes the hate he feels for me.

* * *

So he did jump away not wanting Attainment to suck away what little chakra he has left.

I walk over to where I threw it and pick it out of the dirt, I keep my back to Naruto not wanting him to see the fear I felt towards Itachi as he threatened to kill Naruto, I keep going forward as I walk I reach behind me and grab a hold of Annihilation's hilt, I connect them as I angrily glare at Itachi.

* * *

"I've never seen her connect them like that," Kisame says to Pein. He keeps to himself as he watches them fight.

"This should be interesting, hmmm," Deidara says as he joins them. "I've only seen her fight with them joined once…let me say the way she killed…" he says with a weird look on his face as he remembers back to the day, a small scary smile comes on to his lips at the memory, "her way of killing with those katana's are like a beautiful bloody dance, and only she knows the moves, hmmm."

* * *

Attainment starts to feed Annihilation the chakra needed to power it up, I feel the heat from the blade of Annihilation as the powerful swirl of fire goes up the blade until it reaches the black tip, then in the opposite direction something I've been training hard and in secret to perfect; starts to come out and crackles loudly, the black electricity that took me two years to handle until I could finally summon it at will, crackles up the blade mixing with the red hot fire. I walk at first towards him but then start to run but I look at him and notice him take out some shuriken. My eyes widen as I watch he is doing them too quickly and I can't actually read the hand seals, I don't take any chances.

I bring down Annihilation into the dirt under my feet and a tree starts to grow around me, I hide in it as the shuriken Itachi threw hit the trunk of the tree, I lean against the back of the hallow tree as I hear hundreds of shuriken connect with the bark. Thanks to my earth element I can grow and hide in trees I make. I let out a shaky breath as I put my hand in front of me; I concentrate as I feel the chakra flow to my palm and feel the shuriken in the tree trunk piercing it.

I shake my head feeling sad about the death of the tree, I hate it when my trees die, I mourn for its loss as I create the hand seals and start to go into the ground, I activate the byakugan and go behind Itachi.

Only the top of my head just under my eyes along with my hands appear out of the ground they touch Itachi's ankles, on his left ankle I stop his chakra flow and on the left one I increased it.

I watch with my mouth gapping open to witness the clone disappear I look over at a running Itachi as he attacks a tree cutting into it.

"Shit!" I mutter into the dirt, dispersing my Kage Bunshin.

* * *

"What the fuck is Itachi thinking?" Zetsu asks the group of fellow Akatsuki.

"Maybe he's lost it," Tobi utters from behind them.

"I think he's always been crazy, but this is something new," Kisame declares.

They all look on to see the tree top fall over and see the head top of someone with dark blue hair.

"Has she been hiding in there this whole time?" Konan asks as Hinata jumps out of the hallowed out tree, she lands on her feet but quickly collapses on her knees breathing hard and looking worn out.

Itachi crouches behind her whispering something in her ear; she trembles as she looks into the distance not really seeing anything. He gets up, looking down at her showing his disgust with Hinata he walks away from her not looking back at his terrified student.

She touches her face with trembling fingers, almost like she isn't sure her face is still on, then she screams out closing her eyes against the tears flowing out of her tightly shut eyes. Her hands go up into her hair pulling on the roots of her dark blue hair as she keeps screaming at the top of her lungs.

What could Itachi have said to make Hinata shudder in terror like this?

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru?" a terrified Jounin from Sound calls out to the Leader of his village.

"What is it?" an angry Orochimaru yells out as he stands over a screaming man on the metal table in front of him.

"We just got some information that you might find interesting," the Jounin says into the dark room where Orochimaru usually experiments on humans, the only light is on the exam table.

"What information do you have?" he asks without looking away from the dying man in front of him.

"Three days ago, Akatsuki captured the nine-tails and it's said that they will extract it today," he says. Orochimaru then turns around to look down at the kneeling Jounin at his feet.

"Really?" he asks, raising his bloody hands up away from himself, he walks to the sink and washes his hands, he leaves the rest of the research to the other people in the room as he leaves with a wide scary smile; he goes down the hall and turns down different hallways it's like a maze, he stops as he comes to the end of a corridor, then he stands before a door, he opens it only to see a naked girl on top of his student, he watches for a minute as the blushing girl rides him and moans as he buries himself inside of her then she looks over at the door to find those snake eyes look into hers and she begins to tremble, Sasuke's detached eyes look over at Orochimaru as he covers himself with a blanket as the girl gets off of him and his blank eyes look over at the man who stands at the door; Orochimaru ignores Sasuke for the moment as he watches the girl tremble in fear of him she bends over to pick up her clothes, she stands there not sure what to do.

"Go wait in my room," he tells her she doesn't say anything as she runs away, he watches as she runs.

"What the fuck do you want? Never heard of knocking?" Sasuke asks looking up at the ceiling as he lies on his back.

"I have some news you'll find really interesting," Orochimaru says as he leans against the door frame, and looks over at Sasuke with a scary smile, he ignores him as he gives him his back and closes his eyes.

"I don't give a shit," he says his voice sounding cold and distant.

"Tell him the news," Orochimaru says to the Jounin that followed him because of his orders.

"Three days ago, Akatsuki captured the nine-tails and it's said that they will extract it today," he repeats the same words as before, Orochimaru walks in to the room to lean against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Did you hear Sasuke?" he asks but Sasuke makes no acknowledgement of his words but what they can't see is that he opened his eyes and is now looking at the rock wall in front of him.

"Who captured him?" Orochimaru asks slowly keeping his eyes on Sasuke's tense back.

"Hinata Hyuga; because of her capture of him she has become an official member of the organization, we were told that she retrieved Kakuzu's ring from Konoha."

"Is that all?" an emotionless Sasuke asks not sounding interested or stunned at all, he looks back over his shoulder at the two men, "Leave," he simply orders them.

"Don't you want to hear about your little friends?" Orochimaru's venomous voice asks his student.

"I don't give a shit about those assholes, I'm going to sleep so get the fuck out," I say as I lay down on my side and wait to hear them leave, I listen as Orochimaru closes the door behind himself and tells the Jounin.

"He's no fun; now tell me all the information given to you so that I can bait him later," that asshole.

So she actually did it, is all I can think as I lay on my back to look up at the ceiling with my arms folded behind my head. For a bit I thought she was just pretending to be part of Akatsuki but now I know she wasn't faking it.

I know now that she is in fact a traitor to Konoha.

What is going through her head? Why do I feel betrayed by her?

Why do I still give a shit?

I get out of bed and change into my clothes, but then I lay back in bed, I shouldn't have these feelings! I shouldn't care what the hell happens to either of those two.

But that image of Hinata smiling at me, or the first time I actually spoke to her all those years ago as she sat on the swing humming that one song I never did know the name of, or her angry eyes as she spoke to me for the last time, the hurt and hate in her eyes as she looked up at me from the ground as she lay in the pool of her own blood.

Those words she spoke to me still ring in my ears to this day, that's the kind of impact they left on me.

But the single image I think back to the most was when the Third would teach the three of us, how I always got the jutsu down first; then I'd watch as Hinata would try and try until she got this look on her face that showed she wanted to give up but then she'd give her head a little shake, and that small face would transform and this deep determination would appear in those lavender eyes and after that she'd keep trying until she got it, it wouldn't matter how many times she failed she'd keep at it until she got the jutsu down.

That is the single image that always comes to mind when I think about her, always.

I shake my head and close my eyes, I shouldn't keep thinking about her, I should forget about her.

I walk to my door and open it I walk forward and turn right a few times at the end of the hallways until I arrive at the huge underground prison doors, I open them and turn on the lights at the entrance, I hear lots of men call out to me asking, no more like demanding me to set them free.

I go to the first cell in the farthest corner, and remove the seals on the iron doors and open them.

The first guy out is more than 6 ft. high with bulging muscles, the second one has his bottom part of his face covered with some kind of mask, he has armor on his upper part of his 

body with long pants; the third man has on all black every part of his body covered except his eyes and the last one looks like a kid no older then twelve.

"If any of you can defeat me, I'll let you walk out of here alive, if not then I'll personally kill you," I say to the four figures that are standing just outside their cell before I could get another word in they all come at me together, I snicker as I activate my Sharingan, I've really needed a workout.

"Ten minutes?" I ask the four guys on the floor bleeding and groaning in pain. "I got a ten minute workout from you guys really?" I ask in disbelief. I give them my back disappointed in their lack of strength.

I feel someone grab onto my ankle I look back down and see the twelve year old boy clutch on to it.

His eyes show his desire; I look into them and wonder if I looked at Itachi with those eyes.

"I won't," I tell the kid as I step down on his wrist with my left foot heel and dig down on it, "I don't have time to kill you," I finish as he screams out in pain and let's go of my ankle.

I walk away from the pitiable excuses for shinobi's and open the door of the prison only to find some Sound shinobi waiting outside of the doors.

They move aside to let me through; I don't look at any of them because they all turn their face down avoiding my eyes.

I keep going straight taking the necessary turns to stand before my bedroom door I open it to go in, I walk to my bed and lay on it face up.

I spoke to the nine-tails when I met with Naruto; what he told me keeps playing back into my head.

"_Don't kill Naruto or else you'll come to regret it,"_ what did he mean?

Should I go to save Naruto? I turn my body around so that the front will face the wall. Should I not do anything and let Akatsuki do what they with him?

My stomach feels heavy and I suddenly have no appetite, am I worrying over Naruto?

I move again, face up as I search the ceiling.

What have you done Hinata?

Are you really okay with the decision you've made or do you have some sort of hidden agenda?

"It hurts," I whisper into the silent room, "This pain in my heart is excruciating," I say as I clutch onto the cloth of my shirt, "Hinata, why?" I turn face down and burry my face in the pillow.

Why did you have to say those words the last time we saw each other?

Will you really kill me the next time we encounter one another? Will Hinata not let me have a word with her before we fight?

Is she even going to be alive? Then my mind goes blank as I get angry with myself.

Why do I still care for her! I turn once more and bolt up sitting on the edge of my bed my feet touch the floor.

What are these feelings? I thought I forgot all about them when my resolve became my iron will!

It does not matter because once we see each other; _if _we ever met again I'll be sure to kill her.

"Our skills will speak for themselves we won't need words to express how we feel." I angrily say into the dark-cold room.

* * *

I think of nothing as Naruto is suspended in mid-air, I act as if nothing is wrong just like I was taught not to show how I feel. But I count down the minutes until Konoha and hopefully along with Suna invade Hidden Rain.

I just wish for them to follow the plan exactly how I wrote it down, its full proof.

I look up to watch Pein's reaction to the team they sent farthest from the hideout, his eyes become wide as he looks straight ahead a shocked look comes onto his usually blank face. I watch through the corner of my eye as his body starts to shake.

"Pein, is something wrong?" Konan, that's the name she gave me when we met for the first time before the spar with Itachi, I look down then my blank eyes look up at him, I look to my left and right to see the rest of Akatsuki watch our fearless Leader shake in that emotion he does not feel.

"A four-man squad just stepped into my rain they are going in the opposite direction we are in," he says his voice sounding shocked at the possibility.

"They must be trying to distract us, lets ignore them and continue with the bijuu," Konan tells him.

"We wouldn't be able to finish the extraction if they come this way," Kisame says.

"I'm going to send Deidara and Konan over there to take care of the problem," Pein tells us.

"Think about it, this is exactly what they want, you are playing right into their hands," Zetsu warns, I keep to myself, since it would be too suspicious if a junior gave her opinion to a conversation between her seniors.

"But this chakra…its massive something only skilled shinobi posses, I've got to send you two, ready the amount of chakra need for _that_, jutsu," he says looking over at Konan then at Deidara they both nod.

No one else says anything because they know Pein well enough to take his precaution seriously.

I wonder if the Hokage sent the team I put together, I really thought it through, I mean Jiriaya along with Kiba and Shino, I was to be a part of the team but instead I thought Neji should take my spot.

I look up at Pein to notice him become calmer but he still looks a bit scared, then his jaw drops as he falls to his knees, his whole body trembles violently.

"W-wh-what…i-is th-this?" He asks us the terror and shock he's feeling shows on his face.

"What's wrong?" Zetsu asks.

"There's thousands of different chakra's that have entered Hidden Rain, what the fuck is going on? Why are they invading us like this? What the fuck is the meaning of this?" he shouts out.

"Could it be because of him?" Itachi says as he nods at Naruto.

"Bullshit! They hated him all the villages that the Jinchuuriki, they would have no reason to try to save him," Kisame says.

"Are they planning to attack us?" Tobi asks in fear, "how scary! What should we do Leader?" he asks.

"For now we should stop the extraction, we'll get to _it_ later_ it_ won't be going anywhere," Pein says.

"Are you sure that's the right approach?" Zetsu questions, keeping his voice low as he looks over at Pein who stands up.

Pein keeps quiet as he directs his gaze at Naruto and watches as he just stays up in the air while the King of Hell statue takes the nine-tails out of him slowly.

"I'm sure," he says after a while, "everyone stop your chakra and let me put the statue away and then I'll give you orders," he yells to us as we stop our chakra and the thing that was holding Naruto up slowly begins to disappear and drops Naruto to the ground.

I look on as Pein begins to bring down the statue but before he could get it down all the way, I flip off of the left middle finger and begin to unsheathe Annihilation as I flip over Naruto and land on the head of the King of Hell statue, I bring down my katana which is surrounded by my black flames and as the tip of Annihilation connects with the head the flames quickly engulf the whole thing, in less than five seconds all of Akatsuki's hard work, many years of gathering all the tailed beasts go up in flames and becomes dust.

They don't react as I go to Naruto, I look down at him with my byakugan activated and notice that everything in him is fine, I bite down on my thump and throw my hand palm down, I grab Naruto as my biggest summon yet appears under my feet, I lay Naruto on top of him as I go to the top of his head and bow down at the majestically huge King of white tigers.

The King is as tall as the Hokage's place in Konoha, his eyes are the same as Sakuya's, his fangs are huge and sharp; fangs that must be twelve feet high. This is the first time I've summoned him and I'm scared, afraid he might not want to help me after all he is the King and I'm just a human.

"I summoned you here your Royal Highness King Caliburn, to ask that you please lend me your power to help me take down this organization that threatens all of our lives," I say keeping my head down.

"Hinata what is the meaning of this?" Kisame shouts at me, I ignore his question as I keep my head down.

"I will lend you all the strength you need," is the King's response, I smile.

"You will not regret it your Royal Highness! I promise that you will be happy that you chose me to be your first human to do a contract with I will not fail you!" I tell him feeling great knowing that with this great summon it will be that much easier for us to win. Now I have the confidence needed to bring them down, I look up to meet the reaming members in the eyes or eye.

"Do you want to know who is waiting behind the boulder?" I ask them all, I feel Itachi's Sharingan eyes look at me and watch me closely. "The combined forces of Suna and Konoha! Both Leaders of the Hidden Villages; Lady Hokage and Lord Kazekage are out there with thousands of shinobi from their respective villages. _It_ as you called him has a name and feelings his name is Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!! So learn his name well!" I shout angrily at them. I hear banging on the boulder that's covering the entrance of the hideout, the King's ears twitch at the noise.

"Are you done?" the King asks me growing a bit irritated.

"Yes," I answer and in a blink of an eye we stand in front of the boulder, he puts his paw up to it and this huge gust of wind comes out breaking the huge rock in small pieces then those particles become dust, everyone outside ducked down but some left their eyes opened and they stand there motionless with their jaws hanging down.

I get Naruto and take him to the Hokage who I find right there in front of everyone.

"We began to extract the nine-tails today in the morning so they only got about one or two percent of it, he should wake up but I think it's best for you to take him back to the village if I know him he'll want to fight and he shouldn't," I tell her standing and walking away.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells in tears as she runs to him she falls to her knees next to him, I look back at her over my shoulder and watch as she grabs his jacket and shakes him then resting her forehead on his chest, I face forward and stand next to my tiger.

"Have they not come out?" I ask him as I stand beside him.

"No, they are still in there," he says keeping his keen eyes at the opening.

"They must be in there scared," a shinobi says.

"No," I start, "they don't fear anything they are probably just talking amongst themselves waiting to make the perfect entrance into battle."

"But we are almost a thousand ninja! They must be scared," another guy says, I turn my head and gaze at him.

"I alone have killed four hundred shinobi, at once," I confess, "so _almost_ a thousand ninja mean nothing to them who have been doing this year's longer than me."

The people around me that heard shake in fear then someone puts their hand on the top of my head, I look up to find a smiling Gai-sensei.

"Now, where is the old happy Hinata that I used to know?" he asks me loudly keeping his smile, "don't say those kind of things to your comrades."

"Gai-sensei…" I say but I stop and look over at the cave.

"Hinata…" the King calls out to me I jump up on his head.

"Yeah…they are here," I tell him, he starts to growl as the remaining Akatsuki members come out hiding in the shadows all we see are the bottom part of their Akatsuki coats and sandals.

"We really should be pissed at her," I hear Tobi's voice say; "I mean all of your struggles to get the tailed beasts have gone up in dust, literally!"

"True," Kisame agrees, "but what pisses me more is the fact that she lied to us, Itachi did you know?" he asks his partner.

But Itachi doesn't say anything.

"Has her actions left him…speechless?!" Tobi asks sounding surprised and gasping at the end.

"Idiot!" Zetsu shouts, "do you not know Itachi? He never talks! He's not that kind of guy, he is the cool-silent type, unlike some other loser," I hear him mumble.

"Master Zetsu are you speaking about yourself?" Tobi asks innocently, "but, Master Zetsu none of us think of you like that! You are not a loser!" Tobi shouts too loudly.

"There's something sinister about that one," King Caliburn tells me keeping his voice down.

"I just noticed it a few days ago," I truthfully say to him.

"Hmph…and here I thought you were sharper," he sounds disgusted at my incompetence.

"I'm sorry my liege," I apologize to him, I notice him smirk at my words, I look to my left and see Kakashi sensei there next to him is team ten, Gai sensei's old team are there also along with some shinobi from Suna to my right are the Suna siblings along with Gaara the Leader of their Hidden Village, Sakura stands there next to Temari with Shizune next to her and her team, I also notice Iruka sensei who looks pissed, I've never seen him this mad. Some Jounin and Chuunin from the Hidden Leaf that seem vaguely familiar are all around, I look at the trees surrounding us and notice even more shinobi from both villages stand in them, a few ANBU teams are also around, their masks hiding their identity's.

I smile at all of them happy that so many people care for Naruto.

"Don't go daydreaming on me," the King demands of me.

"Sorry, just feeling a bit nostalgic," I tell him.

"Should we run for it?" Tobi asks his comrades.

"Pfft! I don't fear death!" Kisame proclaims, "all of these shinobi are still wet behind the ears, I could take them all on, so they should just come at me with everything they got!" he shouts at us.

"Kisame," I hear Pein's blank voice call out to him, "don't shoot your mouth off like that, think about the consequences first, I'm thinking about the slim chance of us escaping. Because if you think about it most of us helped trained her, Konan and myself excluded."

"We have more experience than the bitch and much more tricks up our sleeves," Zetsu says.

"Let's stay," Itachi speaks up, "it'll be fun," I hear him say, I activate my byakugan to watch them.

"For the rest of you may be but what about me?" Tobi asks but before any of them can say anything else we are shouted our orders by the Leader's of the two villages.

"Attack!" they both yell.

They all go running but King Caliburn and me; we stand here to watch movement in the cave, I see five different chakras in it, they seem similar but different.

"Are there more members?" he asks me roughly.

"There shouldn't be unless…" but I don't continue as I see five more men wearing Akatsuki coats they all look different but there is one thing they all have in common, those weird eyes Pein has.

"What the hell?" I mumble how can there be six different bodies with one trait they all share? "How is that possible?" I ask out loud.

"I've heard of it," I hear the King say; I look down at his head I wait for him to go on. "I mean I always believed it a legend but now that I'm staring him in the eyes I can see that it's not. They say that one man alone who was known as the 'Sage of the six paths,' that he was the founder of the ninja world, his knowledge and skills gave birth to ninjutsu. His eyes are that of legend the Rin'negan they are one of the three great eye techniques and without question the most powerful. They were called a tool of heaven itself a tool of God that would bring salvation when the world was in chaos…or a weapon that would destroy all creation and return everything to dust," he tells me sounding ominous, I look over at the six Pein's could they really be as powerful as the King just described?

"Are you telling me that Pein posses those eyes?"I ask him both surprised and terrified.

"It seems to be the case," he says.

"We should start fighting, I'll take three of him and you take the rest," I say as I jump off of his head and flip over his nose to land on the ground and start to run towards him.

"You take two I'll take the rest!" the King shouts over all the noise from the battles around us.

I reach behind me and grab a hold of my two katana's and jump over the ninja's close to Pein most of them fall to the ground with blood coming out of their mouths and wounds.

"So you finally decided to join the fight?" Pein asks me.

"Everyone leave take the injured with you!" I shout at them all. "Don't try to be hero's and just get the hell out of here!"

They stand around not sure whether to follow what I say but most of them get the men and women on the ground and take them with them, I stand before this Pein the fattest one and another comes behind me this one with long loose hair. I look into his eyes, the legendary eyes that gave birth to every ninjutsu in our world, and the very same ones who invented all the jutsu's I use.

"So you decided to show your true colors, Pein?" I ask him as I clutch onto the hilt of Attainment tighter, my chakra flows into it and the blazing black flames from before appear on the blade.

"I was never trying to hide it, I just never trusted you enough to let you in," the one behind me answers.

"Now I see I was right," the one in front of me says.

Before I could get a word in they both run at me just as they stand a few inches before me I jump up one foot connects with one Pein's face and Annihilation cuts the other's cheek as I reach out towards him and the flames starts to rise from that small cut and quickly spread engulfing his whole body until his once solid body turns to dust I go down on one knee and throw my hand palm down, the flames stop spreading as I look at the other Pein I must deal with.

"I guess you could say I never trusted you either," I smirk at his surprised face, "by that look on your face you never expected me to have this kind of jutsu, I never showed it to anyone else because I still hadn't perfected it but now I have," I turn my head and watch as the King wheeze rapidly, he's getting to his limit and is almost out of chakra.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Pein move towards me, my mouth opens a bit as I half turn but he's too quick and I won't move in time but then he's punched in the face and with such strength that he goes flying and goes slower only when his body collides with some trees, he goes into six different trees before stopping. Those trees he went into broke in half and each falls back I hear six distinct thuds as they fall back.

"It almost makes me want to say 'timber' with each tree falling," I hear the familiar voice of the last member of team 7, I look over at her and notice how much she's grown.

"Thanks," I tell her sincerely, I smile at her then leave to go to the King, but some shinobi block my way, I put Annihilation back in its sheath on my back as I jump in the air then flip backwards two times and land on my hands then flip once more and run the few feet that separate the King and me, he looks over at me his breathing is rapid, I look up at him.

"I'm getting too old for this," he says as he rests his paw on top of one of the bodies and all the bones break instantly.

"Never!" I shout at him as he raises his paw and shakes it I crouch down covering my head with my hands; not wanting to get killed by some bones stabbing me some place on my 

body. I remove my hands to take a peek and find him licking his paw pads clean. "You still look like a cub!" I tell him his deep chuckle hears through his closed mouth.

"Look Hinata I'm out of chakra, they were a lot tougher then I thought I took them all out but you should summon Sakuya," he tells me before smoke takes his place.

"'Summon Sakuya'" I repeat his words. I bring my right hand up and look at my thump a drop of blood falls out of the cut I made to summon the King, more blood trickles out as I use my index finger to push it down on the bottom part of my thumb. Should I actually summon her, I deactivate my byakugan I mean the King said I should.

But then again not even the King can control her so how would he know if I should or shouldn't?

Before I could decide on the matter I feel a sword come into me; my left side hurts I look down and watch as the tip of the sword comes out in the front. "Shit," I mutter as he pulls it out quickly the scales on the sword take some chunks of flesh with it. I fall to my knees, it burns and the sensation of the sword feels as if it's still in my side, I look down at the wound and see my blood gush out. I tightly shut my eyes the tears of pain prickle in my shut eyes, I bite down on my lower lip, it hurts.

It hurts so much I feel I might die from the pain.

Whenever I trained with Kisame he was always careful not to cut me with his sword.

I turn my head back and look up at a sad Kisame, I look away, I breath faster, I remove my bloody hand from my wound and put it on the ground in front of me and put the other one down my legs feel shaky as I try to stand on them but I fall back down I moan as I try to stand again and this time I stand on my wobbly feet, I slowly turn to face him, my knees feel as if they'll give out from under me any minute now. I look up at the huge man that looks like a shark with hair.

My eyes must be playing tricks on me because I see two Kisame's it must be the blood loss that is making me see things.

I gasp as I meet his eyes, he doesn't hide his hurt at my betrayal.

"Why?" he asks me softly his confusion at my actions shows along with the hurt. "Why would you betray us like this?" he shouts walking closer to me, I stand in place my hand on its own free will clutches the hole in my side, the blood trickles down my leg as my clothing sticks to the wound. "Aren't we your comrades?" he continues to shout at me.

"I never…" I gasp falling back down on my knees, I look up at him, my breath's come out faster and longer, I close my eyes for a bit trying to will the pain away. "I never," I repeat spitting the words out, "thought of any of you as comrades. To me Akatsuki were pawns. All of you were pawns to further my goal," I say with a smile. Those are my honest feelings, I've always thought of them all like that, they were all things in my eyes, I laugh out loud, he growls at me then brings his sword over his head and charges at me, I close my eyes regretting that I couldn't see Sasuke one last time.

I really am pathetic. I actually think about him before I die, shit I'm weak but I really wish I could see him, so much that my heart is in greater pain then this hole at my side, I need to cry.

I open my eyes, and the tears fall out to the corner of them and drop down on my cheeks, Kisame just stands there with his sword over his head frozen, I look down at his shadow and see it stretched out I follow it to find Shikamaru there concentrating on his jutsu as he makes his way over to me, and stands behind me, I look up at him and see him smile down at me.

The tears stop falling but they stay in my eyes as I smile up at him.

"Thanks," I tell him genuinely, he releases his jutsu just as Gai and Lee kick Kisame on each side of his face he flies backwards rotating in the air as he flies back.

Shikamaru goes down on one knee to look down at my wound, he meets my teary gaze. "You should get that hole looked at by the medical teams," he says. I look down at it, it really is huge, I could probably put my arm through it and see my hand at the back of the hole.

It starts down four inches under my breast and ends next to my hip just above my pelvic bone.

"I have no need for that," I say turning my head back to watch as Itachi at a leisurely pace walks to us, his eyes meet mine, without looking he kills the two Jounin who charge to him, they didn't even complete their jutsu's, the poor shinobi never stood a chance against a skilled ninja like himself.

I push Shikamaru away and without looking at him I order him, "Leave," I say rising to my feet, "get away from us," I shout, I feel his eyes on me but he listens to me because he runs away, I just hope he isn't stupid enough to get help.

His Sharingan eyes look at me; I avoid them, not of fear but to avoid getting caught in a genjutsu.

"You have been holding out on me, Hinata Hyuga. I want to see your true skill, I want to see your true strength with my own eyes," he tells me, I barely hear him over all the noises from the shinobi fighting against S-class criminals.

"Why would…I show you?" I ask him, breathing has become difficult, I fall a bit forward clutching my side, I look up at him, "So that you could copy them?" I question him, his right eyebrow twitches but other than that he doesn't show his annoyance at my choice of words, I grin.

The corner of my vision starts to turn black, I look down at my wound and my blood is oozing out, it's weird to see my own blood come out like that, I've always only seen other people's blood like this never my own, that is until now.

So this is the pain they speak of, I've never had a wound that is life threatening, in a way ever since I joined this organization I've somewhat thought of myself as invincible that no one could ever kill me because of my great skill but now I see I was wrong. Like everything else in my life, these God like powers I thought were mine were in the end fake…like my life in general.

"How long?" I shout at the ground, I turn my face up to look at him, "how long have you known?" I yell out at him feeling frustrated.

He just smirks as he takes off his Akatsuki coat.

"From the beginning?" I keep shouting as I stand up, I vainly cover my wound with both hands, the blood spills through my fingers, I take small loud breaths, and my vision is becoming blurry and cloudy as the blackness covers my whole sight. I feel myself fall forward but someone grabs me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I find myself whispering my nostrils smell the familiar scent of the boy I love; I get close to the smell and warmth, the tears start to fall out of my tightly shut eyes, my slippery fingers clutch onto the soft cloth of his clothing. "I'm sorry…" I whisper my crying turns to sobs, am I dreaming? My face rubs against the strong chest in front of me I hide my face on it. I remember back to my childhood how Sasuke always let me cry on him and he'd always rub my back and tell me that everything will turn out fine because he's by my side, the tears fall faster at the memory. "I'm s-sorry…I-I-I failed y-you…Sasuke!" then my whole world becomes white, my whole body feels so light, all the pain I felt is gone, that once heavy feeling on my chest and shoulders is gone; that guilt that was a part of my soul has vanished all that's left is one emotion…and that is peace.

* * *

I don't open my eyes as I move a bit but then stop, something has my hands cuffed together above my head, and it's disrupting my chakra. I move to the side and this stabbing pain overtakes me.

I groan and open my eyes to find four ANBU officers stand next to my bed; I bounce up and down on the bed, oh! So that was the squeaking sound!

I close my eyes again it must be my grogginess that makes me see those four ANBU, I take five deep breaths and open my eyes once more and smile only to have my mouth begin to frown, why would I be a prisoner to the village I helped?

I turn my head up to see my wrists red and raw some kind of light brown matter are on the cuts now that I think about it my wrists really hurt and my ankles. I look down and sure enough my ankles are also cuffed, I look around the room and notice m two katana's are nowhere to be seen.

I look up at the silent and motionless ANBU are they statutes or something?

"Is this really necessary?" I ask them as I keep my gaze on their masks. "I mean I'm an ally to Hidden Leaf, I infiltrated Akatsuki because of a mission given to me by the Fifth Hokage herself. It's not like I wanted to be with those guys for so long, do you think I enjoyed it?" I ask them leaning up but then I fall back down.

I bite down on my lower lip to hold in the scream I want to let out; I push my body down on the bed and close my eyes against the tears that prickle in them.

"How is Naruto?" I shout my question at them, I open my eyes and try to activate my byakugan but it's no use. "How many were lost in the fight? Did they kill all the Akatsuki members or what? Please answer my questions!" I yell my voice cracking at the end, I'm worried, I'm worried for everyone, I feel like I'll going to go crazy if they don't answer my questions soon.

"Leave us alone," I hear the Hokage's voice at the iron door, it shuts loudly behind her, when did she come in I didn't even hear her.

"But Lady Hokage, the prisoner is classified as an S-class criminal who has alliance's with the most dangerous criminals in the Hidden Villages!" one of the ANBU officers shouts, the Hokage slits her eyes as she looks at the one who talked back to her.

"I' am the Hokage so when I order something you do it without questioning the Leader of your village so get out now before I make you leave," she says in a low menacing tone, the quartet bows at her then hurry out of the cell.

I look up at her and her honey colored eyes soften, that is my undoing and I sob as she becomes blurry I feel her sit on the bed next to me and slowly unlocks my cuffs, I give her my back as I face the wall and silently continue to cry, she lifts up the shirt they changed me into and I feel her untie the bandages I didn't know I had and begins to heal my wound.

"Once I'm done I'll answer all of your questions for now just try to calm down and stop crying there is no need for you to cry like that you are finally back home, you are safe now," her voice whispers to me, I gasp stunned by her words but it just makes me cry harder.

"Safe?" I find myself whispering in the cold cell, that's a lie, I'll never be safe.

* * *

_So?? What do you think it's sucks right?? Sorry for posting the chapter I'll fix it soon, I just want you to know that what King Caliburn is talking about Pein it's in chapter 373 of the Naruto manga, so that's where I got it from I hope you enjoyed it and once more I'm sorry!! Not to worry by the way I already started the next chapter of JAB so until then…_


	9. Continuing the old life

**Yesterday's Memories**: Are you kidding its fine I'm happy to read from you again!

Really, you think so? For real? You really are the best to me it doesn't matter how long it took you but just to know that someone thinks that it's really the greatest feeling, you so rule! I was going to put him in this chapter but decided not to since it'd be really long because he's going to give his reaction to the recent events and all that, so look forward to that! Yeah, it's right! Really? Why? I find myself kind of getting bored of it I don't look forward to the newest chapters like I used to but I like to believe that with time I'll grow to love it again! But Bleach is getting real good, huh? That's such an honor! Thanks a million for your awesome words, now I feel inspired to continue for the next chapter! Thank you!!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Yeah, he did…well…I guess you could say that. Yeah, I guess you could say that but I kind of think its sick but sweet at the same time. Not to worry I will and thank you for the review I hope I get to read your take on this chapter and so sorry for taking so long to update!!

**cygnet411**: I didn't did it? What about now? Thanks! I hope you are still looking forward to this chapter and enjoy it just as much as the last! Yeah, huh, oh I must say he's such an idiot because a while back he was cutting some tape and he almost cut of the pad of his thumb he blames this guy cuz he distracted him but that's just a stupid excuse because he's an idiot, now his thumb looks all stupid and purple. No, I really am that predictable…thank you, I just hope you think that for this chapter!

**DarkSmile**: Well you could say that but then again you can't really…you'll find out what I mean in this chapter I promise!

**babyspice939**: Are you? Thanks!

Yeah, he did.

No, you are the nice one!

Wait, mine or yours? Because I find myself using exclamation points way to much then I should, it's like I try to hold back but I can't!!- see what I mean, I just can't hold back!

Did you really think that or are you being your usual kind self? Yeah, she could do that because Itachi pushed her hard! Yeah, that damn Kisame!

Yes we can and we are!!

No review for me is too long!

Thank you so much for the cookies and awesome review I hope I get to read another one for this chapter!

Your #1 fan, OrangeTulips!!

**enoa-chan**: Did you really or are you just being nice?

Thank you, I hope you still have that kind of sentiment for this chapter also!

Thanks! I'm glad to read that, because I have a feeling they are always going to take long, I just have this feeling but I'll try to update as fast as I can

Almost, is better than nothing!

No, no, repeating is allowed because I like to read it, it will never get old to me and it'll always make me happy!

Ahh! Sorry I can't answer that just yet, you'll find out in the next chapter! Well, I guess it depends because since they brought Akatsuki down he could be dead but if he is alive then I must say that my original idea was to have her fight him but because the recent events of the manga I've changed my ending just a bit, so to answer your question, no she won't fight him.

Okay let's see; Kisame fought Gai and Lee, Konan and Deidara went up against the team of Jiriaya, Shino, Kiba and Neji, Pein fought with the King of tigers, Hinata and Sakura, Itachi fought with 

everyone really, Tobi just ran and I think that's it…oh wait, Zetsu also fought with everyone like TenTen, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi and all of them! Oh, I never really thought of killing any of the characters yet but most if not all Akatsuki die so yeah, I'll have to decide on who will die now. And it's not bizarre so don't worry.

Were you? I had a bit of tears in my eyes as I wrote those lines, I feel kind of bad that she said that to him, he was real hurt…Yeah, I kind of like him also but I prefer Naruto over Hinata, so sorry.

I'm so sorry you are losing sleep over my story, so sorry…

Many things will happen but then again not so many…

I hope it wasn't too hard, and did you really check every day?

Not to worry it was very clear to me and I like what you had to write thank you I hope you tell me how you feel for this chapter also because I'll look forward to reading it!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Was it? I hate long chapters! J/K!! Yup, he did I was going to have him in this chapter also but it's just too long and I liked how it ended! All of them trusted her except Pein, yeah they were weren't they, see now I'm kind of feeling bad…

Yeah, it's a totally life threatening injury but not to worry since Tsunade is around! Yeah a big hole, so true man I should've asked you to describe in the story cause you made me visualize it so well!

Yeah, he does and not to worry I posted another story already so yeah, I don't think they'll rock but I thank you! I'm sorry I took so long to update again, so sorry! I don't mind the short reviews!

**unbeatablehinata**: For real? You aren't pulling my chains? Did you?

Rambles are always good!

No, he can't he's a guy…but then again that's no excuse now is it? I guess you could kind of say he's getting back at Hinata by sleeping around or something. No she wouldn't have beat him she'd be disappointed and maybe even cry…she's still a girl after all…Ahh you'll find out who it was in this chapter!

Yeah, that's true, I so agree with on Akatsuki and Tobi! I totally know what you mean, I'm like that too I can be real nice but be a real bch when I want!

I so totally agree with you!

Oh yeah I think she's happiest about that!

You'll know what happened in this chapter to Itachi so not to worry!

The wait is finally over! Why can't parents understand? I started but then I got stuck but I finally finished it, so yay for me! I used to love typing really I did but lately I'm starting to hate it so much! I'm supposed to be dedicating myself only to typing the story but then I find myself reading manga online and all that so you could say that's why it takes me longer to update, I get distracted easily also.

Yay! I'm looking forward to getting your take on this chapter!

**St.Rivenj27**: Are you sure, because I found it a bit rushed I don't know I just didn't really like it I'll fix it soon! Thank you so much, I truly need to read your words. I really liked that scene with Hinata and Sasuke…Well you could say he did know but didn't, it's kind of weird but…I can't really give much away…so sorry! But I think he was kind of expecting Hinata to betray him he just didn't know when. Ah, not so fast my friend first Hinata must get accustomed to this life then like always Sasuke will return to yank her world from right under her! But he will be seeing some action soon enough, so don't worry! I'm so sorry it took me forever, so sorry…

**harley944**: For real? I don't know I still can't find myself liking it…but thanks for writing that! So sorry it took this long to update and not to worry I'll keep writing because I want to see this story through to the end!

**Gaara's Little Girl**: You really are too kind, I find myself starting to believe your words, so much thanks to you! Thank you, Thank you, and I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update, so sorry!

**netbreaker0**: You really think that? I kind of found it lacking…Oh, I posted it up today if you are interested it's titled: The tale of: Uzumaki Naruto I hope you like it but it's okay if you don't read it just as long you keep reading JAB everything is fine!

**Rikkamaru**: I know right, about time! Thanks! Well there was a bit of Sasuke not a lot but a little. Yeah, they will but not yet, Hinata is still scared. I'm sorry it took me so long.

**HeartBrokenHinata**: You are too kind thank you for writing it, too kind you are! I know I can't either I just hope I don't disappoint you. I know she's much stronger then she let on!

**cp: **Thank you! Thank you! Even though I don't like the last chapter so much you make me kind of like it! No, I'm not but I'll still thank you for writing it, thank you; you so made my day! Not to worry I'll continue to write!

**Lex07Gaa**: Thanks! So sorry it took me so long to update but it takes me a while so sorry! Thanks for thinking that you are the bomb!!

**dark aura132**: Thanks, I really find you all liking the chapters long.

**winterkaguya**: Really? You aren't just being your kind self? I don't think she'd do anything but she'd be real disappointed. Oh yeah, she'll probably kick his ass real good, but who knows you'll have to wait to find out!

I know I wish I could have a tiger for myself…totally, I really want a real one…yeah, he does and you'll be surprised to find that Hinata has one for him also.

Thanks, I'm sorry it took me so long but I hope you find it worth the wait, so sorry!

* * *

_Well here it is, the newest chapter so sorry it took me a while but I must admit I like this chapter more than the last one, I hope you guys like it just as much! So much thanks to everyone that reviews my crummy stories and that look forward to them so I dedicate this to every single person who has written a review for __Just a Betrayal__ it's because of you guys this story is possible! So now I leave you with…_

**Chapter 9: Continuing the old life**

I stop crying as the Hokage herself heal me, I feel honored; I wipe away the tears and use the shirt to wipe my snot that's running down my nose.

"You almost died out there," she says to me softly, "if Shikamaru didn't come get me when he did, you'd be dead, we wouldn't even be speaking."

"How long ago did it happen?" I look back at her and see her concentrate on healing my wound, I see her eyes wander to look at all my scars that are on my back, I don't tell her that there are much more in my front.

"One month," she tells me, I look away from her to look at the wall once more, I was going to ask how Naruto is but she but she answered before I could even ask. "He's fine even as we speak he's outside the building pacing back and forth, he's waiting for me to go out there and tell him how you are 

doing. He's been out there every day he can, trying to figure out how you are doing and bugging the shit out of anyone that comes out of here," she tells me sounding pissed.

"Did everyone survive?" I ask her not wanting to see her expression.

"No," she tells me sadly, "We lost a hundred and Suna lost about the same."

"I'm sorry," I reply.

"Don't be," she counters, "if if wasn't for you we'd have all died."

I keep silent not believing her kind words.

"I didn't want to lock you in here," she truthfully informs me, "it's just that the village councilors want Ibiki to interrogate you and confirm that you are no real threat to the village and remain loyal to Hidden Leaf. I argued against it showing the mission papers you gave me when you came to me but, they said that being so long in an organization like Akatsuki would change anyone and it was put to a vote and the majority voted to keep you in here until we can prove your loyalty remains with us, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Lady Hokage, I'm okay! Thanks to you and I was brought back and I'll show them that I'm no real threat to Hidden Leaf!" I tell her feeling confident about it.

"Actually Hinata I got some bad news for you," I look back at her and she meets my gaze, "the injury Kisame gave you destroyed one of your ovaries and fallopian tube on your left side," she says to me sadly, I don't understand and she notices my confusion at her words, "it means you won't be able to get pregnant and if you do there's a 99.9 chance you'll abort it," she starts to rub my back like a mother would do to comfort her daughter.

I won't be able to have kids? Should it matter to me? I never really thought about it, only when Sasuke and I were kids he'd say that when we grew up we'd fill our house up with tons of our kids, I used to think he was a weirdo but other than him no one else mentioned it and I never thought about it.

Am I supposed to cry? I look at the Hokage wondering how she wants me to react to the news then a small weird smile forms on her mouth.

"You are just a child yourself," she whispers running her fingers through my hair, "you don't really get it do you? Once you're older you'll understand," she tells me being secretive about it.

I stay silent as I think about nothing in particular.

"That hole was pretty big," she says trying to fill in for the silence.

"Are they all dead?" I ask her as I turn around to face her.

"No," she says, "two of them got away, one was the masked guy, Tobi and the other was…" she pauses and I nod figuring it out.

"Itachi Uchiha," I answer for her, "he's just like a worm even if you cut off it's head it still continues to live," a small part of me is relieved and hopes he stays alive until everything can be sorted out.

"Don't worry though I'm sure he'll get caught soon," she tries to reassure me, I smile my thanks.

"It's fine Lady Hokage, I'm not afraid actually I'm looking forward to killing Itachi on my own," I tell her acting confident but I want him alive so that we can come up with a new plan, "once I prove my loyalty to the village and you grant me permission to leave Hidden Leaf I'll search him out and kill him."

"What do you mean?" she asks me slowly and cautiously.

"Well after living so long outside these walls I've come to appreciate the outside world and I want to explore it further just like Lord Jiriaya," I tell her, "don't worry though I won't take on any jobs or anything like that," she tries to suppress her laugh but to no avail and lets it out, I look at her wondering what she finds so funny.

"Ah," she says wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes, "Hinata you are a funny girl!" she tells me still laughing, she pats me on my cheek as she looks down at me a small sinister smile graces her lips. "You don't honestly believe I'd let a skilled shinobi like yourself out of this village so easily, now did you? Actually I kind of feel bad that you survived because now you are going to be at my mercy and I'm going to work you to death," she confesses to me a sinister chuckle escaping through her evil grin.

Man she really is as terrifying as Lord Jiriaya described, I really can't tell if she's playing around with me or what.

"Also the Hyuga family has come asking we release you into their care, but the Elders have refused. Your dad even came to me asking as your father and not the clan head to let you go," she tells me.

"It's too late for him to act as a father after he practically gave me away to Kurenai sensei leaving me in her care, I don't want to go back there," I tell her.

"I thought you'd say that but think of it like this," she starts off that affectionate smile dissolves into a menacing one. "As the Hyuga clan head, you'll be able to change things…for the better."

I look at her wondering if she truly believes that, then the laugh I was holding in escapes coming out like a snort, she looks down at me with an irritated look on her young face. "Hokage," I manage to say between laughs, "you can't…do you actually believe that? I know that isn't true, I couldn't change it. There are too many different rules and regulations and even having to convince those old-fashioned family advisors who by the way hate me," I tell her. "It'd be impossible and not to mention too much work that would get me nowhere, and I'm too lazy and don't have the head to stay with it. Plus the Clan head must be able to give birth to children and as you just mentioned I can't, Hanabi will be great for the job after all Lord Hiashi trained her for this," I tell her in a off-handed manner.

"You don't know because you've been away but your sister is dead," my eyes become huge as I sit up from the bed.

"Wh-what?" I ask her softly, "H-how?" my mind can't process this revelation, my stomach feels funny, I look down at my legs, how could she have died? I mean I even recognized that she was much better skilled then me, I can't believe she isn't alive; we never spoke that often but I still cared for and loved her as my sister.

"She was on a mission and instead of endangering her teammates she made them leave while she stayed behind and fought them off to give her team time to make a safe escape," Tsunade tells me not being able to meet my eyes.

Hanabi is dead, it hurts to find out about my sister's death until now, I should've been here to be at her funeral! How depressing to have one's younger sister die before the oldest, I lay back down not being able to cry as I think about everything I missed out on. What more have I been left out of?

All of his is my fault for letting my anger take over the rest of my emotions, dad…it's his entire fault for sure, he probably pushed her to take those kind of dangerous missions.

I was about to ask her about it but the first proctor from the Chuunin exams walks into the cell, Tsunade growls a bit, he steps back.

I look up at her; she passes a hand over my hair.

"Hinata they are going to interrogate you but not to worry they won't use the 'rough' methods isn't that right Ibiki?" she asks him in a low-threatening voice.

"That's right Lady Hokage we'll only be speaking to her," I throw my legs over the bed and sit on the edge as I offer my wrists to the Hokage; she looks at the handcuffs showing her hesitance at cuffing my wrists.

"I'll do it," Ibiki quietly tells me, I get up as he walks over to us, he bends over to get the cuffs next to me, I offer my wrists to him and he locks them on, not tight at all, I get up off the bed feeling as if my legs have been a sleep for too long and tip forward but I'm grabbed by the Hokage.

"Thanks," I tell her with a smile, I look up into her hazel eyes, "thank you Lady Hokage for trusting me and still believing in me even when I had my own doubts," I say to her truthfully, she nods looking down at me, I follow behind Ibiki as I keep my gaze directed at the floor not having the guts to meet anyone's eyes.

Hanabi is dead…she was killed during a mission, would she still be alive if I hadn't left? Would we have tried to get to know each other better? Could we have become real sisters that told one another our secrets the ones we even keep from our friends? Would she have understood my feeling for Sasuke, would she encourage me to love him and never let go of him?

It's too bad I'll never know because we'll never get the chance to see, it's the worse feeling to know that I lost the one chance we could've had to become close and that's all my fault for leaving and not even thinking about my family.

* * *

I see the fifth Hokage come out of the prison, she walks slowly keeping her eyes to the ground, I run to her, she doesn't look up at me, could that mean she didn't make it? My heart feels…it might break if that is true…it won't ever be the same.

She looks up then and before I could ask her she speaks up, "Hinata is fine, she woke up today." I laugh as my heart beat steadies I jump up in the air throwing my fists up, I'm so happy. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So where is she? Shouldn't she come out?" I ask her.

"She won't be coming out soon, they are going to interrogate her to see what she did in Akatsuki, what she found out, and what her punishment is going to be," she answers me sounding tired.

"But why?" I shout angrily, "why Hinata she is an ally to Konoha! She helped us defeat Akatsuki! She was under cover because of your orders!" I yell out, I see a vein pop out on her forehead.

"Don't you think I know all of that?"she shouts pissed, she leans forward over me, "Don't raise your voice at your Hokage," she tells me in low-warning tone, I was about to yell at her but someone covers my mouth I look up to find Iruka sensei covering my mouth as he smiles at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage," he tells her forcing me to bow along with him; I look at her and notice the vein that was on her forehead disappears.

Ahh! Now is my chance to ask more about Hinata but Iruka tightens his hold over my mouth.

"You're not taking any missions correct?" he asks me, I look up at him nodding, I don't want to take any because of Hinata I want to be here for her, he looks up at the Hokage. "For the time being Naruto is going to help me at the Academy, is that fine?" he asks the Hokage.

"Hopefully he's entertained enough that he won't bug me," she tells him, I was about to yell at her but Iruka sensei keeps my mouth covered.

Then we disappear only to stand in front of the Academy, I turn around to look at Iruka to see him through slit eyes.

"How could you sensei!" I shout, "I want to be there when she gets out!" he sighs looking at me.

"Don't you know who's interrogating her?" he asks me, I think for a moment then shake my head not having a clue of who's in charge. "It's Ibiki," he tells me, I think some more and shrug my shoulders not having a clue who he's talking about. "The first proctor of the Chuunin exams," he says to me hitting my forehead with his palm, I get it and gasp.

"He's going to torture her!" I shout and turn ready to go back but Iruka sensei grabs my collar.

"He's not," he confides in me, I look over my shoulder at him, "he won't because those aren't his orders; he is only to speak to her just like the Lady Hokage explained to you."

"So he won't harm her?" I ask him, he nods. "She'll be okay?" I continue to ask he nods again, this feeling of relief washes over me.

"Now come on, I want you to meet the new class of Genin," he tells me as he puts his arm over my shoulder and we walk into the Academy grounds.

* * *

The bright light in my face isn't helping and why did they have to tie my feet together and still cuff them to the metal chair I'm sitting on which they put no cushion to soften the cold metal under me.

"So why did you tell the Hokage that Itachi asked for you to follow him when did that happen?" Ibiki asks me, I can only see the outline of his body but I can see the six distinct ANBU masks surround the small room.

"It was during the Uchiha massacre, well after it really, I overheard my father and some other Hyuga's from the main branch talk about the annihilation so I went to the Uchiha compound to check if what they said is true and then I found all the Uchiha's dead except the two brothers'. That was when he told me that when I was ready for it that I should look for him and I did a month after I fought Sasuke; the night he ran away from the village." I should I mention it took me a few months to locate his whereabouts? Nah, unless they ask I'll tell.

I wonder if I'd be able to take them out, I turn my gaze up to see all of them if I had my katana's yeah, I'd so have a shot but I wouldn't do it. I was gone so long and didn't have anywhere to go, a place to call my own; I think I could find it here, in my old village.

"Did he ever tell you why he chose you?" Ibiki asks I close my eyes against the bright light.

"He told me that we were similar," I say to him, "but I think it was because he was jealous of Sasuke's friendship with me and didn't want Sasuke to be happy so he used me to get to Sasuke, I guess you could say it worked but then again I wouldn't know since I haven't see the jerk since he ran away."

"Did Itachi ever talk about the massacre to you?" he asks.

"No," I start opening my eyes to look down at the table, "I never touched the subject and he never talked about it. We didn't talk much; you could say it was a one-sided conversation on my part. He'd just watch me and not say anything well only when he gave me orders, if you could really call those times conversations."

"So he never talked about it?" he asks again, I raise my head and direct my curious gaze at him, why is he still on the subject, I hide my interest and act bored, I sigh leaning forward, I look around acting as if I'm trying to tell him a secret he quickly leans over the table to get closer to me, I hear my chains which hold me back.

"Not many people know this," I whisper secretly, he leans even further to me, "but Itachi isn't much of a talker, he's the silent kind of guy that keeps to himself," I tell him all innocent like but that angry look in his eyes tells me he doesn't find me so funny that I would state the obvious about Itachi.

He doesn't say anything further but that look in his eyes tells me he wants to keep asking I lean back on the chair wondering why he'd be so interested in the massacre I found out a few things about it but I keep them to myself because if the village finds out I know it's secret they'd be sure to kill me without a second thought. What I find peculiar is that he would seem to know about it but whose side is he on: the village advisors or Root? I keep my thoughts to myself as I continue acting as if I have no care in the world but I keep thinking back to the conversation I overheard all those years ago but never told anyone about it and plan to keep it like that until I meet with Sasuke who if I know well enough to know that he will begin to make his move soon.

"Your training did he train you by himself or did he have help?" I sigh once more, I direct my gaze down at the table, Ibiki believes I know nothing or else he would've kept questioning me about it; I begin to explain Itachi's cruel training methods.

* * *

"It's been two months, ya old hag!" I shout at the Hokage in the middle of the busy street, some people watch us surprised that I would raise my voice at the feared leader of the village. "She's been locked in there under going interrogations for this long, why? Why can't she be let out then put back in there!" I shout angrily. How is she dealing been locked in an underground cell all by herself, not being able to see the sunlight? "Can't you do anything about it?" I direct my anguished gaze at Tsunade she doesn't say anything.

"You are the Hokage, damn it!"

She looks down at me that pissed off gaze burns into my mind; I take a few steps back because she looks like she's going to explode.

But then I notice something out of the corner of my eye, I direct my gaze at it and see Ibiki there and he directs his gaze at the Hokage, she looks over her shoulder at him, she looks down at me and in a low-dangerous voice she tells me. "Don't you come near me until I'm done speaking to Ibiki do you understand Naruto if you do I'll demote you and send you back to the Academy as a student!" she warns me.

I nod too scared to talk back, she walks over to Ibiki but then stops to look back at me that menacing look in her gaze freezes me motionless.

"Yo! Naruto what are you doing just standing there like an idiot?" Ero-Sannin asks me, I turn my gaze at him and notice that his arm is still in a cast and his head is also bandaged under his clothing he must look like a mummy, he would've died but luckily Tsunade sent Shizune at the last minute to treat him and his team. I feel the guilt wash over me as I direct my guilty eyes down at the ground.

Ero-Sannin…no everyone risked their lives to save me and I was the stupid one who went with Akatsuki willingly. I acted like a selfish bastard and only thought of myself…I never would've believed that my village, my friends, comrades, people I thought hated me risked everything to save me.

I'm such an ass.

"Oi?" I hear Ero-Sannin yell, I look up at him and he notices my sadness and guilt, he grins. "Why are you so down Naruto?" he asks me, I shrug my shoulder. "Don't feel that," he lowers his voice, "we all put everything on the line, so you can't be all sulky, you understand?" he asks me, I nod, I can't take his words to heart because I feel down, I'm still not used to being cared for like this. "I'm going to go listen in and see what I can find out about Hinata. If she doesn't get out in a week we'll stage a break out for her, okay?" he asks me in a whisper.

My eyes grow wide as I look up at the Ero-Sannin, can he be serious? Would he really risk everything for Hinata, he'd put everything on the line for her?

"Why?" I whisper, he looks down at me looking confused.

"Because I consider her someone like you," he answers, I raise eyebrow, what does he consider me? "I see her like a student just like you," he tells me, "I never taught her anything but I witnessed her growth from a shy little girl to a confident buxom woman!" I should've known he's only thinking about her because she's a girl, I let out a small sigh feeling a bit disappointed but then again I'm used to it.

He walks away and stands with Tsunade and Ibiki.

Ero-Sannin would've been long gone by now but the Hokage has made him stay, telling him that he's at risk of being killed by his enemies if he leaves the village.

I see Tsunade look at Jiriaya the worry she feels is shown in her eyes as she looks at him, he's either oblivious to it or he's ignoring it.

I want to walk over to them to listen but I'm too scared that the Hokage will make her threat into reality.

They all look so serious then Tsunade nods with a smile on her lips and Jiriaya looks back at me with a thumb up, could this mean they are going to let her out, I take a step forward but then the Hokage looks back at me her glare keeps me in place.

Ibiki leaves going back inside, my shoulders slump, I thought they'd let her out today but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Jiriaya asks looking back at his student who looks like he's been run over by a crowd.

"No," the Hokage Tsunade says, "this is what he deserves for hounding me for the last two months! Plus I'm sure Hinata wants to be left alone, she wouldn't want Naruto to pester her."

"I think you're wrong, she's been alone for two months I'm sure she'd want to spend time with Naruto, he'd be able to cheer her up," Jiriaya tells Tsunade.

"True but just by seeing Naruto again she'll feel the guilt and the same way with you, both of you shouldn't be here when they bring her out I want you two away from here. Take Naruto with you, go eat or something distract him for the time being," she orders without looking over at Jiriaya, he gives her his back.

"You feel it too don't you, Tsunade?" he whispers his question as he walks towards Naruto, she doesn't answer but she does, she feels guilty over what happened.

She understands that if she would've told Hinata no, that she'd run for it and be labeled as a real criminal and they'd have to kill her but because Tsunade gave her the "mission" she's able to return to the village a "hero" at least now Hinata is home and now she'll be able to have her own place and try to live a normal life of a shinobi. Sure she'll have nightmares of her time with Akatsuki but with time she'll forget them and continue the life she once had with the help of her friends.

* * *

I'm all by myself, I'm in the farthest, down the longest hall of the prison, and it takes fifteen minutes to get me out of my cell and into the interrogation room. The six some ANBU officers come to get me, two in front of me, two to my back and one on each of my side.

Not once in two months have they haven't spoken to me, they silently signal to me what to do and I do it, I never question them and they never mistreat me.

I lay on the bed facing the ceiling wondering when they'll come in to get me. But then again I don't know what time it is. I then hear as they unlock a door followed by another, I sit up on the edge of the bed my bare feet touch the cold cement floor. I wipe my runny nose with the back of my hand. I've had a cold for the past two months. I cough into my cupped hand that covers my mouth, my throat feels sore.

I bring my arms out and close my hands into fists; this has become our custom, I hear the last of the five doors close but as I wait for the ANBU platoon I hear someone call out my name. I sit still as I hear his voice echo into the long lonely steel prison hall.

"Hyuga, Hinata?" I hear him call out again, are my ears playing tricks on me?

"Hyuga?" I hear the voice call out again; I walk cautiously to the door that has six different locks on the other side. I take a peek out the small window; I see the man in charge of my interrogation stopping at every cell.

"I-I'm right here!" I shout out taking sticking my fingers out of the tiny window and move them. "Did something happen to the ANBU why aren't they here?" I question him as he stands outside my door.

"Nothing they are fine but," he starts to unlock the locks outside the door, he swings the door open and meets my perplexed gaze, "as of today the criminal known as Hinata Hyuga with the alias White Doom has been cleared of all criminal charges and will be left in the custody of the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

There's this lightness in my chest, I smile down at the cement floor, it looks blurry as my tears cloud my vision, is this happiness I feel?

"The Village Councilors send you a message," he starts off, I raise my head to look up at him, "if you speak what you know about the Uchiha's they'll return you back here to rot," he says to me in a sinister tone. I freeze, how did they figure it out?

I quickly hide my shock and put on a façade of an ignorant shinobi.

"T-the council k-know of m-me?" I squeak out pointing at myself. "W-what am I not supposed to s-speak about?" I ask him meeting his gaze for a second then act intimidated and lower my gaze. I guess acting for three years has really mad me a pro in acting. I sense his gaze on me but he does not mention the Uchiha's again. Did they even tell him the truth or are they telling him to warn me without mentioning anything?

"I'm to escort you to the Hokage who is waiting for you outside," he says as he stands outside the open door. I stand here wondering if I should get out.

What if it's just a trick? They want to give me hope but then yank it out from me as they close the door in my face.

"Let me put my shoes on," I tell him quickly as I go to the bed, and slide my cold feet into the soft slippers.

I run back to the door but stop wondering if I'll finally be free, I take a small step forward then push it further out wanting to see if I could really get out then before he could change his mind I jump out.

He doesn't do anything, doesn't grab me to throw me back in or anything, I find myself giggling out loud, I'll get to be free, I hear the imaginary chains that kept me locked to my prison cell disappear, I laugh out loud closing my eyes against the tears. I bend forward hugging my middle.

I'm fine!

I'm not locked inside anymore, not bound by Akatsuki, free of Itachi who is in hiding not that I minded so much being with him.

I'm finally out!!

I just hope this happiness of freedom doesn't disappear anytime soon.

I can feel Ibiki's curious gaze on me wondering if I've gone crazy but I don't care, it doesn't matter what people think about me, not anymore.

Now that I'm finally out from Akatsuki and all of that I'm going to live my life how I want to. I throw myself back and my hair flies back, I grin and look back at him.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask him feeling impatient to get out. I walk quickly to the first door and he follows behind me.

With each door opening my excitement grows, I walk faster going up the flights of stairs faster, I don't feel the shortness of breath affect me at all I hear the guy behind me huff and gasp, I go even faster as I near the exit it's within my grasp.

The guards don't stop me as I push the door open, I gasp falling to my knees, and my eyes close against the bright sunlight. The tears stream down the corners of my eyes. I hold my middle laughing like a mad woman as I rock myself back and forth.

The sun's warmth heats my cold body, my freezing fingertips change into human feeling, two whole months of being locked up underground made me feel as if I was losing the human side of me.

I spent more time in the cave when Itachi locked me in but this is a different feeling because back then I was still a part of Akatsuki and still had ties to them and knew that when I got out I'd still be stuck in there with them but here is different because I'm so close to being free and living my life like how I want to not how Akatsuki dictates and knowing that I'm back in the only place I ever considered home.

"Hinata?" I hear the concerned voice of the Hokage, I raise my head and let go of myself, I push myself up and put my hand to my temple to look over at her, and I notice the concern she feels for me in her eyes. I hop up and throw myself at her my arms circle around her neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shout feeling giddy and full of energy, this is how Naruto must feel every day, and it's a natural high that makes you full of inexplicable emotion. "You are the greatest Hokage after the First and Second! Of course the Third and Fourth come before you also but you're the Fifth greatest Hokage in history!" I say to her happily, she chuckles against her will, I let go of her and take a step back my grin never leaving.

"You won't be saying that after I tell you that you have a mission already," my smile disappears into a frown.

"Eh?!" I ask shocked, "so quickly?" I ask her taking another step back.

"Didn't I tell you I'd work you to death?" she asks me, I sigh feeling all that energy I was filled with disappears. "Someone is going to show you to your new place," she tells me just as Kurenai sensei comes to us a happy smile on her rounder face, I look down at her fuller stomach, I wipe my tears that keep falling, she comes over to me and hugs me real tight, I make sure not to lean too much into her.

"Silly Hinata you should've told me," she whispers, the guilt for making my sensei go through everything she went through because of me weighs me down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault that Asuma sensei-" but she cuts me off not letting me go on.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, I don't blame you nor does anyone else," she says in a tone that tells me not to argue any further.

"Kurenai-senseiiiiiiiiiii" I cry out like a little girl as I hug her back and weep louder not being able to control myself, I hear the Hokage sigh.

"Why do I feel this is going to happen frequently today?" she asks another long-suffering sigh comes out of her lips. "Kurenai show Hinata her new place," the Hokage says loudly so that we could hear her. "Hinata I'd like you in my office in two hours, you got that?" she asks I nod, and then the Hokage disappears.

She leaves the both of us alone, Kurenai sensei wipes her tears with the back of her hand further smudging her make-up but I don't tell her as she rests her arm in mine and turns me around.

"Come on, I'll take you home," she whispers, I nod wiping my own tears.

"Thank you Kurenai sensei," I say to her she nods, leading me towards my new home.

* * *

"Wow," I mutter a few minutes later as I stand at the doorway of my new apartment that's fully furnished, the living room has three sofas with a coffee table and some side tables, a nice sized television on top of another table, the small dining room had a round table that sits four, the kitchen has every appliance needed. Some freshly cut flowers in a beautiful vase stand on top of the table.

This is my new home, I walk into it feeling the warmth, I walk down the small hall off between the kitchen and living room, the first doo I come to is a fairly large bathroom and the last door is my bedroom which is big with a nice sized bed and some other furniture in the room a big closet off on the end of the room. The soft pink comfiture is calling to me and the four huge pillow calls for my head to lay on them. I go into the room and notice the clothing that's laid out for me.

I look back to my sensei as she leans against the doorway watching me with a smile.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"Your new clothing, the Hokage said that you can't be in kimonos anymore because then they'll mistake you for your old self, this clothing is for the new Hinata," she says with a grin. "Plus all you wore was black and white, you need color in your outfits!" she says sounding like a women that's into fashion, I chuckle.

"Ah, sensei is still the same," I say absently, I give her my back as I scratch my oily scalp, "I think I need a shower," I say smiling down at the floor.

"Hinata is still the same," she says into the silent room, I keep my gaze on the floor not sure what I should say, "to me Hinata is the same shy-kind girl that gave it her all to become the great shinobi she has become."

"At what costs?" I whisper in to the room but I shake my head and whirl around to face my sensei with a smile, "is the hot water working?" I ask her, she nods slowly; a weird expression on her face I grab my clothes and walk back to the bathroom.

"Hinata," she calls out, I turn to look at her she smiles, "I'm here for you when you are ready to talk to me," she says in a low caring voice, I smile grateful to her.

"When I do it'll probably take a few weeks to get everything out," I confess to her with a sad smile on my lips and tears that won't fall.

"It's fine because your sensei will always be here for you," she says in a light tone, her smile widens as she looks at me; I nod my thanks not having to say it.

I go to my new bathroom to take a shower; I stand under the hot water as I close my eyes thinking about Itachi, is he fine? Is he with Tobi or alone? How is he doing on his own?

I feel bad because I blame him for everything but then again I can't find myself to hate him, he did things but he had to. Just like I had to lie to Sasuke because Itachi asked me to all those years ago, I close my eyes thinking back to that day.

_I huff as I run as fast as I can, I heard something I wasn't supposed to, I didn't mean to hear the plan Sasuke's dad came up with, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Why did I gasp, he quickly learned of my presence because of it! I felt those Sharingan eyes through the tree staring at me, is he going to follow me to kill me, so that I won't talk about what I just heard?_

_I gasp as I lean against the barely shut shed door then feel as if ten years of my life was cut out of me, he stands there against a wall, I automatically go for a kunai and throw it at him, he easily catches it without much effort, I go for the door knob to turn it but he puts his hand against the door to stop me from opening it._

"_What did you hear?" he asks me his voice holds no threat but something in his tone makes my skin crawl, I look up to meet those terrifying eyes almost as if he can tell what I found out he says, "don't say or do anything this is my responsibility do you get it? Act as if you heard and saw nothing."_

_I just nod unable to say a word. But when he met my eyes something in me felt sorry for him, he was lonely, just as lonely as Sasuke was when I first met him, my heart asks me to connect with him but I'm too scared…_

I crouch down hugging my knees, I still feel it like I want to protect Itachi, sure I'm scared of him because I don't know what he's thinking but a part of me also wants me to fill in the void he feels, the hate I said I felt for him was a lie that he asked me to feel, _play the part of the hateful student Hinata_, that's what he asked of me and I had no choice but to play it; everyone believes me but the truth is the only thing I feel for Itachi is a connection because I was a part of his lie. I'm also responsible for Itachi's and Sasuke's hate, it's because of my acting that Sasuke started to doubt his brother. It's what keeps me tied to Itachi and the truth is I don't mind it because I want to help him, I want to bring both brothers together; it's my duty!

"Hinata, are you okay?" sensei asks me as she knocks I quickly stand up.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit," I tell her, which seems to calm her because she doesn't knock again.

I walk out of the bathroom in my new outfit, I look at Kurenai sensei as she smiles and claps, I look down at it.

Under my clothing I have a mesh body suit that goes all the way to my wrists and ends on my thighs just before my skirt; the dress is navy blue with boat neck and the sleeves end at my elbows, the skirt on one side goes up a bit on my thigh, the new headband is tied at my neck, a gray-metal thin chest plate is on top of my top with a pale pink obi that has a big bow on the back and a metal chain like skirt over the normal skirt, black high sandals reach just under my knees. I wrapped my left arm and leg with white bandages, and my weapon pouch is on my thigh just under my skirt, I look at Kurenai sensei as she comes at me with bright red lipstick I take a step back but she comes at me and grabs my chin.

"Smile," she orders, I do and she sighs, "no, not like that, smile like Naruto is in back of me," I automatically smile a genuine one like and she quickly puts the lipstick on me, "ha! I knew you'd fall for it," she mumbles as she carefully puts on the lipstick. "There, you don't look like a human not a like a zombie!" she says taking a step back; she looks at my lips, "now you have a bit of color on that pale skin!"

"What was the Hokage thinking?" I ask out loud, all the metal is weighing me down, "this dress skirt is just too short at least all the kimonos almost went to my knees but this dress barely covers my butt! All this metal is too heavy; I'm going to react too slow. I feel like I won't be returning after the mission to the village because someone is going to be able to kill me!" I say angrily, I look around my room, "Where are my katana's I haven't seen them!" I feel like I might have a breakdown it's just too many things at once, I feel Kurenai sensei's hands on my shoulders.

"Just breath," she says to me in a low voice, I do quickly, "no, more slowly," she orders me, and I do, then close my eyes, I open them only to see my sensei with a pair of scissors before I could say anything she brings them up to my bangs and cuts them I gasp as the hair that was covering my eyes falls to the floor, "there! That was really bugging me I wanted to see your eyes," she confesses to me, I must look like a fish out of water as my lips open and close not sure what just went on. "Look, here Hinata, you are a very powerful shinobi one that is sure to go down in history so there is no need to worry, this mission is just a B-ranked so you'll have no problem coming back alive plus you aren't going alone!" she tells me with a wink, I look up at those eyes that give away she's hiding something from me, she runs her fingers down my long dark blue hair. "Now sit down and eat the bento I made for you, you must be starving."

I do and we eat getting caught up on everything that went on in the past three years; she told me that her wedding to Asuma sensei was small and beautiful and that Shino and Kiba have grown into strong shinobi, she told me stories but then looks at the microwave, she grins at me.

"If you don't leave you'll be late," she says, I get up slowly and go for the bag that was packed for me by her, I look back and she smiles that reassuring one that always gave me strength. "When you return I'll expect to hear what went on with you during the interrogation, you got it my troublesome student?" she asks me with a fake angry look on her glowing face, I nod.

"Yes, sensei, wish me luck," I say as I go to my door.

"You won't need it!" she shouts as I close the door, I find myself out in the open hallway, I look down the railing to see that I'm on the top floor, I jump onto the railing and jump down my still damp hair flies back, I land with a thud, I look down under my feet to see my foot marks broke into the cement, I should really control myself I run before anyone can see that it was me who did it.

I get a few glares as people see me, they avoid me also making sure to get out of my way so instead of having to deal with them I jump up on the roof of the buildings and see the Hokage's office out in the distance, I push the button on my watch and go as fast as I can, I stop my watch just as I stand outside the Hokage's window, I grin and notice the time.

"Six seconds not so bad," I mutter to myself, I tap on the closed window she opens it without looking at me, I go to the front of her desk and bow.

"You are six seconds late," she tells me, I keep my head down not excusing myself, she doesn't say anything, "that's fine I guess, so how did you like the outfit that I picked out for you?" she asks, I was about to tell her that everything about it is wrong but hold my tongue.

"It's the best outfit ever!" I say in fake cheeriness.

"Well, I do have perfect taste," she says, thank God she didn't catch onto my sarcasm or she might of killed me I should really stop being like this, "stop bowing Hinata let me tell you about the mission," she says I get up only to jump up as I notice Lord Jiriaya there, he grins waving at me with his hand that isn't in a cast, I smile back trying to hide my hurt at his injuries.

"I'm glad you are well," I whisper at him, "Lord Jiriaya I'm grateful you made it out alive." He comes to me and I smile up at him as he slaps me behind the head, I let out a yelp and look up at him confused, he looks down at me with a frown.

"If you are happy don't make such a sad looking face, the beautiful Hinata I know would never make such a sorry expression, she would hug me with all her might and rub her beautiful bouncy young-" but he gets slapped behind his head by the Hokage.

"See, that's exactly why I gave you that metal chest plate so that when this pervert or any guys try to hug you they won't be able to feel your breasts! I look ahead on these matters, you should really thank me," she says with a grin, I just smile back to afraid to respond because I'll respond sarcastically, so I mustn't take that bait, I mustn't!!

"She always sucks the fun out of everything doesn't she Hinata?" he asks me with a sigh, I keep a straight face not letting myself smile or anything, I look at the farthest wall because if I look at Jiriaya I'm sure to laugh.

"Why are you here again?" she asks with a sigh, "and where is he?" she asks him I look over at her wondering who she's talking about.

"He should be here, he ran before me so I don't know," he says just as the door bursts open.

"Oi!! You old hag! Didn't I tell you that I'm not taking any missions I have to wait for Hinata! She needs me! I can't go on some stupid mission that will be a waste of my time, I don't want to and I won't do it!!" he yells out sounding real pissed, he passes me by without looking over at me. I smile as I look at the ground, when he wants to do something he always forgets his surroundings just like a horse he can only look forward not to the side or anything. I feel like I should run to him and hug him real hard, thank him for everything.

"You won't be saying that when you see who is going with you on this so called 'stupid mission,'" the Hokage says, he waves his hand in the air.

"Don't be an idiot! ya hag! I won't take this mission no matter who I'm paired with!" he yells, Tsunade looks over at me with a smile.

"You hear that?" she asks me, I nod, sighing.

"I understand Naruto, you just don't want to be with me, I get it," I say sounding hurt, he freezes keeping his gaze at the Hokage but then whirls around to look at me, his jaw drops as he watches me, he walks to me his jaw still down, I grin but then he runs to the Hokage jumping on the desk.

"Ya, old hag why didn't you tell me it was Hinata?" he shouts in her face, he jumps off of it and runs to me with his arms wide open then his arms circle around me and he hugs me real tight, so tight I feel the metal bend, he doesn't say anything he just hugs me to him and I let him, feeling that warmth only Naruto posses surround me and seep into me, my eyes close.

Should I hug him back? But before I could answer my own question my arms go around his waist and I rest my head on his chest, the tears fall onto his jacket, I tighten my hold on him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to be let out today?" he shouts over my head.

"Because it was my decision to leave you out of the loop," the Hokage answers sounding like a child.

"Why?! I'm going to kick-" but I pull on his arm.

"Its fine," I whisper, "we're together now aren't we?" I ask him, he doesn't say anything right away.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm sorry," he mumbles, "have you lost weight? You feel a lot skinner then before," he tells me, I shrug my shoulders then hold him a little longer taking a whiff of him and pull apart from Naruto.

I wipe the tears and look up at the guy I've started to fall for.

"I'm so happy you're alive," I tell him honestly, than I turn to look at the Hokage. "It's only going to be the two of us?" I ask her, she nods.

"It's a B-rank mission but I'm sure you'll have it easy, it'll be a piece of cake for skilled shinobi like yourselves," she tells us with a wide grin, a bit _too_ big for my comfort, I look over at Naruto wondering if he notice's it but I find him starring at me. I get this gut feeling telling me it won't be as easy as she's saying. I look down at my metal vest and the metal chain link skirt over my navy blue one, I sigh.

* * *

We were discovered as we tried to steal the small wooden box that rested in the huge room surrounded by shinobi that guard it.

"'You'll have it easy,'" she said, I bring Attainment down putting the tip through a knee cap; I ignore the yell that comes out of his mouth. I half turn to stab another in his elbow making sure not to cut too deep, I hear Naruto as he kicks and punches a few of the shinobi. "'It'll be a piece of cake for a skilled shinobi like yourselves!'" I shout sucking their chakra, I look over at the box and notice it gone, I look over my shoulder at Naruto. "There!" I shout over all the yelling and screaming, he nods, I bring my hands together and release my jutsu, then both of us vanish.

I open my eyes to find Naruto scanning the area; I look down at the box in my hands and put it in my bag. He moves his hand and we jump up into the nearby trees and start to run for it.

"I've never been in the Village Hidden Rock before, should we look around a bit?" he asks me, I glare at him.

"Naruto, our mission was to retrieve the box for the Hokage that was held in a fortress inside of the castle, and that is all!"

"But we'll never get a chance to see the village if we just leave," he tells me, I touch my temples with my fingers on both sides and my eyes change color into a plain brown. "Why'd you do that?" he asks me.

"I heard rumors about the Hidden village wanting to get their hands on the byakugan," I confess he nods. "If you really want to we'll have a look around but it might cost us our rank," I say to Naruto, he starts to think it over, I'm shocked! He's actually contemplating either sight-seeing or getting to become Jounin! I'm stunned but then he grins over at me.

"Just kidding! As if I'd risk my chance of becoming a Jounin!" he shouts sounding a bit pissed that I doubted him.

I smile over at him, he lunges for me just as shuriken are thrown from the ground, I find Naruto's cerulean eyes look into mine.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, I find my mouth dry and just nod noticing his breath on the corner of my lips, I let out a small gasp feeling him lean in closer to me. "You aren't hurt are you?" he continues to whisper oblivious to our closeness, I smile shaking my head.

Then almost as if just realizing how close we are he let's go of me and I leap off the branch head first, I turn my head to look back up at him.

"You are such a girl!" I shout teasing the shy Naruto. I turn my body to face the ground, I see the shinobi and they throw kunai at me and I take out my own to block them out of my way, I stick my hand out and find it grab onto a head, I flip behind him grabbing his jacket and throw him behind me. The remaining seven shinobi circle around me, they begin their hand seals but I bring out Annihilation and stick it in the ground and trees begin to rise up around the shinobi incasing them inside the hallow tree.

"Don't worry, once we're far away the trees will go back into the earth and let you out. They'll just suck your chakra dry," I tell them; I hear muffled yelling and screaming.

Naruto jumps next to me looking around.

"Where did they go?" he asks sounding a bit down he didn't get to fight.

"I took care of them," I say he doesn't say anything, then just shrugs his shoulders and begins to walk away.

"Come on then, let's go we should get home faster so the old lady can give us our new ranks," he says looking over his shoulder at me, I nod hurrying after him.

We both stay quiet not sure what to say, I hear him laugh nervously; I keep my gaze on the ground what should I say, sorry? Should I start to explain the reason why I left? But before I could work up the courage Naruto speaks up.

"I never did thank you for saving me that day-" but I cut him off.

"Don't!" I say loudly he stops to turn his body to face me. "Don't you dare thank me for something I caused! Don't do that to me!" I plead with him directing my anguished filled eyes at the ground. I can sense his shocked eyes on me. It's difficult to meet his eyes, the guilt I feel is eating at my insides, and I look up to meet his sad eyes.

"I understand," he murmurs, I smile at him.

"I should thank _you_," I find myself whispering walking to him to stand right in front of him, I tap his chest with my finger. "You are the one who saved me; if I would've stayed any longer I would've been lost…I never would've been able to return…I would've become just like them," I whisper to him, he keeps quiet unsure what to say. I push him softly and continue to walk.

After two full months of interrogation from the torture specialist for the ANBU: Ibiki Morino, I'm finally set free. Two months of being lead from my tiny cell in seclusion and no one around me to the interrogation room day after day and after twelve hours of talking and explaining what went on those three years, I'd be escorted back to my cell to sleep then I'd wake up to do it all over again. Two full months of seeing no one but Ibiki and the six ANBU officers, not being allowed to see the outside world or my friends.

Then after those two long months the charges against me were finally cleared and I was set free only to be sent on a mission with Naruto.

We walk in the bare earth plains of the Village Hidden in the Rocks, it's dangerous because if we're caught right now we'll have no place to hide in, a few miles away we'll enter a forest so for now I signal Naruto to pick up the pace and he does.

The mission given to us by the Hokage was to retrieve a wooden box that was inside a heavily guarded castle on top of a mountain, it was like a fortress inside of a fortress but by some miracle we sneaked in and now I carry the box in my backpack. When we return to the village and the Hokage makes sure that the contents are safe and we'll become Jounin.

It really wasn't a piece of cake the Hokage described.

"How does it feel to finally be set free?" Naruto teases me.

"It feels weird, I'm still waiting for some ANBU to appear behind me and take me away again," I confess to him a reluctant smile comes on my lips.

"Was it difficult? Having to answer all those questions?" he asks me becoming serious, I think about it as we stop running and walk in the forest like we're walking in the park.

"It wasn't difficult they were actually quite nice they didn't mistreat me like I thought they would. Answering their questions wasn't so bad because I wrote everything I did on that day in a journal, so that was pretty easy, see Naruto I'm smart, I think ahead to the future you should take a lesson out of my book!" I jokingly say to him, he grins patting me on the top of my head; I stay quiet as I let his arm go around my shoulders, I find myself wondering about who caught me, should I ask Naruto but he wasn't up when it happened.

"Naruto?" I whisper, I feel his gaze down on me, I work up the courage to ask him. "You wouldn't happen to know who it was the caught me when I fainted now would you?" I ask him looking up at him, I find him looking out to the distance a serious expression on his usually calm face.

"No, I wasn't conscience," he says in a low voice I break away from him and turn around to watch him, I force my smile.

"I'm so silly aren't I?" I ask him, I look to the ground, "for a minute I thought it might've been Sasuke but that's crazy isn't it?" I ask him hiding my sadness; his eyes soften as he looks up at me, why does he look like he's in pain. I make a fist and hit my head with it. "I'm the loser now, aren't I?" I ask him, he smiles and nods, I run to him slap him on the forehead. "That's just mean, you should so deny it!!" I yell my voice sounding strained and childlike, he grins.

* * *

"I just can't find myself lying to you Hinata," I say with a grin feeling like an idiot.

_Tell her! Tell her you caught her and heard her words that you felt the love she feels for Sasuke that the way she was clinging on to you she wished it was Sasuke, hell she dreamed of him and forgot about you!_

She gives me her back hiding her sad expression, I hurt her, I should just confess to her and tell her that it was me who caught her, that I was the one she thought was Sasuke and I heard every word she spoke.

Even while dying she still thinks of him, I can't hate him though because they share something that I was never let in on, it doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that I'm with her now, and he isn't, he just continues to hurt her while I have to help her heal her wounds. I don't mind it though because if I could help Hinata I will, I'll always stay by her side and continue to love her until she can forget about Sasuke and start to fall for me, I won't give up on her, I just can't!

That small part of my heart still hurts because of her words, it's still in pain and won't be healing anytime soon but it won't matter because I love Hinata, I'm the guy she is going to stay with!

I get this new energy in me as I run ahead of her, she looks at me shocked, I grin.

"Bet you ramen that I could beat you to the village!" I say running as fast as I can she quickly catches up to me, that sad expression is gone replaced by a happy and energetic one just like the old days, I notice the once dead look in her eyes is gone replaced by that glow I feel in love with, the warmth she posses, the one that gives me strength.

"I'll beat you, Uzumaki!" she says over her shoulder as she takes the lead, I smile ready to give it my all and to win, to _win everything_!

_

* * *

_

_So did you like it? I sure did and now Hinata is back home and is adjusting to her old life but wait what is in the box that Naruto and Hinata risked their lives to retrieve, can it be…you'll have to wait until the next time to find out what happens next in __JAB__ please forgive me if it takes me a while I'm so sorry, I'm already apologizing so you must know it'll be a while but so much thanks to you all!!_




	10. A new job

**Joycie32**: Really? Thanks!! I just hope that when you find out what's in the box you won't hate me!! So sorry it took me so long to update, I do that a lot…

**workshy**: I know, I know, it's just that I read the manga and like how the story is going and I try to tie it in but then my whole story changed, I really am such a bad person…I know, I know, but maybe she's just acting?? J/K! No, I won't be removing all the hate references because she does kind of hate him but not as much. Yes, yes, I know…Oh, you'll find out the truth in this chapter as to why she was sent so quickly on a mission, but I totally get what you mean about the whole Stockholm syndrome and all but it is because she's been in Akatsuki and had all those up and downs plus having Naruto there with her let's her cope with everything, Hinata is a professional and doesn't let her emotions get in the way of completing a mission, and she isn't considered an S-class criminal anymore the Hokage sent word to all the villages that she was in Akatsuki as a mission and I know it doesn't take away all the lives she took away but the other villages will leave her be, I personally believe it's realistic because Hinata is a tough girl with tougher skin.

Nope, not to worry I totally get where you are coming from I mean you're a first time reader am I correct? That's why you noticed the whole changes I put in the story but everyone else kind of ignored it but I totally must thank you bringing my mistakes to light, so don't hate you actually I appreciate your thoughts on it and not to worry I'm working on re-writing the previous chapters, I got one down I just need eight more…The meeting between the two will happen soon like in two or three chapters but I must tell you what you want won't be happening…sorry to disappoint again…

**unbeatablehinata**: (searching for a certain black haired character who seems to be missing) Hey! Where's Sasuke? (Looks at you accusingly and hands you back the shovel) Dig him out! He needs to be alive because he appears in this chapter!!

Thank you (graciously accepts the standing ovation oh, wait it is a standing ovation am I correct? J/K! Kindly accepts the applauds you give to me!) It's a complete mystery to me also. Don't think too much about it because there are times it takes me just as long.

Yeah, totally, but a part of him gets that she could only love Sasuke, he doesn't want to accept it but he knows it. There just might be another girl out there for him but who knows? No, not really…but it's fine because I believe what you write is true…now I'm not helping am I?

Yeah, or could a miracle happen. There is a 1percent chance so you never know!! It's not that she doesn't mind it's just that she hasn't really grasped the situation. Who knows…

Nope, he didn't, not to worry he is around. It totally could've but I want both of them to be awake and not on the brink of death, you know cause it would really suck to have one die in the arms of the other but then again that could really happen, hey I just got a new idea!! I know right, he really can't keep it in his pants!

Yup, I can't have him dying already or elsewhere will this story go? You know I have to keep him alive so he could confront his brother and even his whereabouts to me are unknown.

Thanks again!! Not to worry I think I'll update sooner than I thought or am I being delusional? Not to worry I won't blame you since I so want to bury him also!!

Parents these days!! How dare they?!

Oh, I used to sneak on the computer also and my sisters complained and complained to my parents, god why are sisters so whiny? Thanks for the awesome review and I can't wait to read your new review for this chapter!! It's not like you have to, I just really enjoy your take on the chapter!!

**harley944**: What about the box or Naruto's resolve to fight for his love for Hinata? Sorry if you found that I took too long, it's really become such a bad habit…

**HiN4-cH4n**: Wow that was really fast!! Thanks for the hard work, sorry I write so much…Now to your review for the last chapter!

Yeah, I know I was going to have Jirayia or Shikamaru catch her but I thought it would be better to have Naruto be there and listen to what she said and all that! Am I a bad person because of that?

Yeah, I wasn't sure how I was going to write out her character but thought that since she truly trusts Hinata now she'll be kind to her and try to help her if she can.

No, and I don't want him too!! I will keep the perverted Sanin just the way he is, I love him!! You'll think I'm a dork for it but I got the clothing design off of some website where you could design dolls!! Let's see I'll try to describe it the best I can but if you still don't get it I'll send you the little image!! Okay here it goes: her headband goes around her neck, you know that bodysuit Anko uses under the coat? The mesh it's kind of like fishnet stockings. It's that kind of material let's see she wears it under her blue dress and the 'bodysuit' has long sleeves and ends like half an inch of where her kimono ends. The dress itself is a blue like I mentioned and the sleeves end at her elbows its pretty short and on her left side it goes up a bit, it's shorter on the left then the right, the neck is a boat neck. The metal chest plate is feminine like and it has small straps at the sides that keep it in place, and the obi is on top of the chest plate with a big bow on the back, the skirt over the dress is thin, like have you ever seen a knight how he wears this chain like shirt under the armor? It's like that; do you know what I'm talking about? Then her right arm and right leg are covered in white bandages with the pouch for the kunai on her right thigh, and her sandals are black and go all the way up to her knees, can you visually picture it or should I try to send you the small doll?

Yeah, he totally is cute! I know I'm liking the idea of them staying together in the end but I can't!! I already have the end written out and I can't change it!! I won't because I like the end to it!! Oh, hey, you just so gave a spoiler for the story!! No one but you and Hinata Lovers know about what's to come!! It's okay!! I'm sure no one other then you reads this little reply I give you! But him asking her will probably happen in the next chapter!! Oh, the part I sent you will most likely happen in two to three more chapters, tops, unless I want to lengthen the story then it'll be longer but I don't think that will happen since mostly everyone is looking forward to that part!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: I know right, everyone really wants them to meet already I feel bad about making you all wait. Yeah, that's really what happens when you fall for a person who is already in love…so sad. Thank you for thinking it was a great chapter, you are an awesome person!!

**Hinata Lovers**: I for sure thought you were mad at me for some reason!! I'm a paranoid person like that, but it's so great to read from you!! Thank you!

Ah, no, but then again you never know since I myself consider myself a novela follower and know all the tricks and trades from the industry so I might give you a novela like end!! No, I know what you mean I also wish to have kids in the future.

No, she wouldn't be _that_ kind of Jirayia she just wants to travel like him, but that would be funny if she followed in his footsteps. Yeah, I can see Naruto doing it also…

I know right. Hanabi's death seems to have changed him.

Why you don't like that I killed her? But why? Something about those little periods makes my spidery senses go off!!

Yeah, it was a last minute thing, though I'm kind of regretting it for some reason. Yeah, I know I'm trying to change that I'm looking back at the chapters to change all those things, it took me a while to write the chapters so it'll take me a while to change them, so not looking forward to it!! See that is why I regret how I tried to change it all of a sudden, why must I make myself suffer so?!

Yes, I couldn't bring myself to kill off one of my fav. Characters in the story!! I know there's just something about the old Sannin that has us wanting more!! For me it's that the Third always favored 

Orochimaru but Jirayia didn't let that get him down and he continued to grow into his awesome self!! I don't know there really is something inspiring about Jirayia that I love!! Plus he did teach the 4th so I love him cuz of that also!

It's just surreal when one of my reader's quotes one of the lines I wrote, totally cool but in a weird way, like I can't really believe it!

No, she doesn't.

No, I'm ashamed to admit it but I went on this website that allows you to create your own dolls and they have some for Naruto characters and I designed one with Hinata in mind and so I created it I'll give you a better description but if you don't understand it I could e-mail you the small picture!! Okay here it goes: her headband goes around her neck, you know that bodysuit Anko uses under the coat? The mesh it's kind of like fishnet stockings. It's that kind of material let's see she wears it under her blue dress and the 'bodysuit' has long sleeves and ends like half an inch of where her kimono ends. The dress itself is a blue like I mentioned and the sleeves end at her elbows its pretty short and on her left side it goes up a bit, it's shorter on the left then the right, the neck is a boat neck. The metal chest plate is feminine like and it has small straps at the sides that keep it in place, and the obi is on top of the chest plate with a big bow on the back, the skirt over the dress is thin, like have you ever seen a knight how he wears this chain like shirt under the armor? It's like that; do you know what I'm talking about? Then her right arm and right leg are covered in white bandages with the pouch for the kunai on her right thigh, and her sandals are black and go all the way up to her knees, can you visually picture it or should I try to send you the small doll?

Yeah, that he is! Well as a long time Naruto and Hinata fan I welcome you into our little world!!

Yes, there will be lots of NaruHina moments I mean I'm a fan of theirs and I want to see them together in the end of the manga so I must add those kind of moments that I'm sure will never happen in the manga.

Not to worry I plan to keep it HinaSasu but I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing a jealous Sasuke!

I hope you aren't disappointed to know what's in there! I must admit though I saw one of the episode's on Saturday that comes out on Cartoon Network and I was sweating thinking that what was in the box is what I came up with in the story, I swear I was scared!!

Well it was great to read your review again and I'm glad I didn't do anything to anger you!! Thanks!

**St.Rivenj27**: Not to worry he makes a tiny appearance in the chapter, not a big one but a small part.

Yeah, they are aren't they? Well yeah, you could so say it's the calm before the storm. I'm kind of having the feeling that everyone thinks that. True that and also because I have a difficult time with sister relationships and I knew that if Hanabi lived I'd have to make them reconnect and I didn't really want to write it because…I really don't know…Yeah, the story shifted with the manga, do you think it was bad on my part? Maybe Itachi does…which both stories? Yeah, she's pretty difficult to figure out. I like the way you described it I could so picture it in my head, if I could draw I would so draw it out, if you could you so should do it!! Is it really too much drama? I'm sorry I won't make you wait so much at least I hope but then again I might have to, so sorry!!

**babyspice939**: Yeah, we really do have that in common.

Yeah, and here's a new one!

Thank you so much, thank you!! But you are so nice!

Really you have read them all, thanks for that, I hope you enjoyed them all!!

I'm not but I truly thank you for writing that!

It wasn't really was it? At a very slow rate am I right? Not to worry they'll reunite soon, at least I hope!

Don't get to impatient with me!! Just hold on a bit longer!

Thank you! I hope it was soon enough! I know it takes forever for me!! ur, #1 fan: OrangeTulips!!

**-.StrawRabbi.-**: thank you!!

Yeah, he has a small appearance in this chapter!

Yeah, I know and I'm happy to see it return to the original timeline I can't wait to see some Vizard action! I'm IchiRuki and IchiOrih fan, I really like both pairings and also I like RenjRuki also! It's fine you don't have to say you're sorry, everyone has their own thoughts and beliefs so don't worry!

Really? I like it also, yeah, I'm still not sure what I want to do with Tobi in the story I'm still thinking his part in the story.

Yeah, I totally get what you mean, because even at my age I'm like mommy look it's Naruto, and she gets all red because she's embarrassed saying that I'm not a kid and I shouldn't shout like that and all that I just do it to get her mad but I do it to my sister and she yells at me saying I'm stupid and all this stuff that I really can't write here because my little sister has a potty mouth!

Yeah, the plotline really was getting boring all it was; was Sasuke this, Sasuke cried, Sasuke beat Itachi, Itachi did it for Sasuke, Tobi is Madara, Madara is taking advantage of Sasuke, Sasuke is an idiot, Sasuke is going to get a tailed beast, Sasuke is an idiot, Sasuke needs revenge against Konoha, blah, blah, blah!! But now it's gotten back to my love Naruto!! Now I can't wait for the code and all that!!

**realityfling18**: hey, to you too! Thank you and thanks again, I'm so happy you are loving it!!

**netbreaker0**: Thank you! For real? I'm glad you liked it!!

**enoa-chan**: Thank you!! Do you really? Okay, from now on I won't doubt your words but I'll always be thanking them!!

I hope you think that for this one too! No sure, don't worry!

True, true. I hope it isn't a crime!!

Sorry, it's probably the same for this chapter, I really don't mean to make you guys wait so long but it just turns out like this, so sorry!

I know now that I have a laptop the internet has become kind of boring I just go on to read all the spoilers for the manga's I like and watch the new Code Geass episode, I just gave up on the Bleach and Naruto anime they are just so boring now! I hate fillers. I'm glad but sad that it's become a habit, I'm sorry I make you do this, so sorry!!

You'll hear from everyone soon not to worry! Ah, yes there will be a party going on so you'll know what will be all their reactions so yup!

Yeah, you'll know about it! No nothing so big. That will happen later on, so don't worry, you'll find out why she was sent to the mission in this chapter, the real reason and all!

Ah, he's a bit embarrassed, he's a shy guy! Yeah, he'll be hurt, I just wish that could be but sadly it won't happening since it's a SasuHina story as much as I want it to be HinaNaru it won't be. They truly do see them both with her.

Yeah, she is a hero but people don't really accept her as one because of all the people she killed.

Ah! I can't really tell you about it but yeah it was during a mission.

It is getting longer and longer isn't it? I just continue to write and write.

Thank you I love that you love it, you are too kind thank you, I hope you checked today for it!! I'm sorry I make you wait so long, so sorry!

**dark aura132**: Thank you! I'm sorry I hope you don't become disappointed with the contents of the box! Ah, you'll know what he's up to in this chapter he only appears in a small part but I hope you like it.

**Lex07Gaa**: Was it really? Did you really wait, I'm sorry! Oh, no you sulked…you dreamed about my story? You totally made me feel guilty and now I feel even guiltier because I'm taking a small break from the story, so sorry you are the first to know. Thank you! He makes a small appearance in this chapter so you'll get you fix of Sasuke but I'm sorry to say there won't be a SasuHina moment, that will come later but you do get a few NaruHina in here. I know I'm liking the pairing more and more! So sorry I took so long, I truly am!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Oh really, I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll pass, so no worries!! Hopefully you'll be able to read this chapter!! Thank you!! Ohhh, a threesome…you dirty, dirty girl!! (J/K) I get what you mean like it could go either way, right? Yeah, it'll be hard but also easy because Naruto is there for her! I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Thank you!!

**Lolita Rainy.**: Well I must thank you for reading this story, and which other one did you read? I know lots of my readers want the SasuHina moments back but not to worry you'll have them in a few chapters! Not to worry I'll try to continue!

* * *

_Well here it is, the tenth chapter of J.A.B. and I hope I didn't make you all wait too long, I must give thanks to my Beta: __HiN4-cH4n__ to whom I sent the chapter yesterday and she sent it back to me today, so quickly!! Well I should really tell you that, I'll be taking a short break for a bit it's not that I can't progress the story it's just that some stuff is going on in my house and I can't concentrate on the story and I don't want to give you all half-assed chapters, none of my stories will be updated in I don't know how long, it's just really tough here, so I'm sorry. But then again my family problems might go away soon and I might update my other stories but I won't be updating __Gossip is never true__ nor __Rebels__ or __The way WE live__ this week, I'm sorry really, it was just all so unexpected, and I'm really torn about my situation. So forget about me and I leave you with…_

**Chapter 10: A new job**

Naruto suddenly turned serious again as we enter the Land of Fire, what did I say?

I look over at him, he's frowning at the ground, I shake my head. He changed when I asked about who could've caught me and I thought it might've been Sasuke, could it be that he's hiding something from me?

If Sasuke was there I'm sure the village would've taken extreme measures to capture him.

Plus Sasuke isn't the kind of person to catch me before I hit the ground! He would've stabbed me in the heart then gone after Itachi, that's the Sasuke I know.

I look up at the branches of the trees as I think about Itachi, is he really alright? I mean the last time I saw him he was acting for Akatsuki, as was I but I'm really concerned.

"I wonder if Itachi is alright…" I absently say out loud, and then Naruto grabs a hold of my forearms and brings me closer to him.

"How can you ask that?" he screams in my face, I look up into his eyes and find them reflecting his anger. "How could you still think about him after all the shit he made you do? Why would you even be thinking about Sas-" but he stops himself from finishing his name, my shocked eyes soften as they reflect the hurt I feel. "How could you still think about Itachi?" he whispers avoiding my gaze, and his hands lets go of me.

I watch as he keeps his head bent down, I bite down on my lower lip. I tap my foot rapidly holding back the urge but then I throw myself; arms wide open to hug him tightly, he doesn't say anything or does anything, then I feel his arms circle around my waist, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whisper on his neck, "it's just that, he taught me everything, he was the one who made me into the shinobi you see, the one you are hugging. I thank him from the bottom of my heart, I owe Itachi for my strength," _and so much more_, I think to myself.

I don't tell Naruto of what I know, I keep it inside, I feel like I'm betraying Naruto, and that's not a good feeling. I let go of him and act carefree, I walk away from him but feel his eyes on my back, I turn my head back to find his eyes on my backpack.

I take it off of my back and bring it to my front and clutch onto it walking backwards as I keep a watchful eye on him. I look at him through slit eyes not so sure if I can trust him.

His eyes focus on the bag then he lunges for it, I jump up on the tree branch that is directly above me.

I look down at him. "I won't let you!" I yell at Naruto he just smiles up at him.

"Come on!" his grin makes my cheeks burn up, I look away not wanting to be conned into his mischief. "I know you want to know as much as I do!!" he shouts, I look at the bag in my arms, I really do! What could be in this box that the Hokage would send the two of us to retrieve it? But, but I can't let my curiosity get the best of me! I mustn't but then I hear Naruto's voice try to convince me. "What if inside that box is a secret of the old granny? Maybe even a picture of Kakashi sensei's face!! Think of the possibilities! Imagine a map to a hidden treasure we thought was lost to the shinobi world! It has to be something _big_! It just has to!" his words are getting to me; I'm starting to want to open the jewelled wooden box.

"What if it's like the Chuunin exams and when we open it we'll be put under a genjutsu did you think about that?" I question him; he scratches the back of his head and smiles.

"Ah, you are skilled in genjutsu aren't you? You could make sure that we won't fall for it!" he says to me with a triumphant grin, I really can't argue against that.

"Do you want to risk your chance at becoming a Jounin?" he stays quiet examining the ground, I smile now he's reconsidering it!

"Sure why not?" he questions me. My hold on the bag loosens but I quickly hug it tighter. Before I could say anything the flap that kept my bag closed opens up and everything falls out.

"No!" I yell as Naruto catches the box only, then he runs for it, I stop my chakra flow and begin to fall, I flip backwards as I near the ground, I go down on all fours to pick up my stuff, how could he just run off like that!

I activate my byakugan and watch as he hides behind a tree laughing like a mad man. Soon I get upset, how dare he!!

His fingers touch the lock on the box, oh, he wouldn't!

I forget the rest of my stuff and just run for it shoving my arms through the straps he better not open it! I go fast just as he opens the lid, I throw myself at him.

"Narutooooooo…" I scream out just as the box explodes in his face and mine.

We become enveloped in dark gray smoke, _now what?_

* * *

We stand in front of the Hokage, she mad dogs us, I look to the floor feeling intimidated, I can't meet her gaze.

Naruto just stands there with his arms folded behind his head; he taps his foot rapidly wanting to leave already.

His hair was on fire, one eyebrow is gone and his exposed skin is black at the moment, I hold in my laugh.

The bomb that exploded wasn't as big as I thought it was just used as a defence that broke the outer layer of the box and left the real box in the open. Some of my own hair was burnt and my face is dirty but not as much as Naruto's but close.

We must look like idiots, I cough up some smoke that I inhaled, a small puff of black smoke comes out, that causes Naruto to laugh real loud, he clutches onto his middle, I glare at him and see the Hokage smile but hides it as she notices that I'm watching her.

I drop the metal box on her desk she quickly reaches for it and sets it on her lap, a huge grin comes onto her lips. She looks up at us hiding her smile, I look over at Naruto, with my eyebrow raised, shrugs one of his shoulders; I direct my full attention to the Hokage.

"You do remember that I specifically asked for a wooden box not a metal one?" she asks returning to her angry self, she directs her question at me, I lower my head.

"Well about _that_…" I mumble, "It seems the box you spoke of turned out to be a metal one instead…" I lie, "the only box that was there was the one that's on your lap," will she see through me? I feel her eyes watch me but I keep my gaze on the floor not wanting to look at her.

"What?" I hear Naruto shout at her, I sigh taking a side step to him and pull on his sleeve in warning, he folds his arms over his chest looking at the wall on his right, "Hmph!" he says.

"How do you explain the explosion?" she asks innocently, the sweat starts to drip down my forehead and down my temples.

"Well about _that_…" I start to shuffle my feet around. "We-we were in-inside the castle and they put exploding t-tags on the doors-s s-so that e-explains that!" I say happy that the lie sounds like it could actually happen but my stuttering makes it sound like a really _bad_ lie.

"Why is Naruto missing an eyebrow and not you? Hinata, why didn't you activate your byakugan to look into the castle?" she asks her two questions quickly. I look over at Naruto as he just stands there thinking about something else, my armpits are sweating through the fabric.

"W-well he went i-in first t-to protect me," I answer her first question quickly. "I've g-gotten used to n-not u-using it s-so I forgot t-to activate i-it!" I say loudly, I sense her eyes on me.

"Okay," she says slowly almost as if she's doubtful, "I officially give you the rank of Jounin," she tells us. I let out a sigh of relief, she believed me! "Now you are dismissed and Hinata as of tomorrow you will report to Iruka who will guide you through your first few classes since now you'll be a teacher at the Academy."

I stare at her with my jaw hanging open wondering why? It's kind of like a demotion of sorts.

"Hey! Old hag Tsunade, why?" Naruto screams out, I smile over at Naruto thanking him for defending me. "Why do we have to leave? I want to see what's in the box!" he says, my shoulders slump, he cares more for the contents then me. "Right, Hinata?" he questions me, I nod reluctantly.

But I must admit I'm curious also, she looks at us hugging the box closer to her.

"This is top secret!" she shouts, Naruto quickly looks over at me, and I nod, we both throw ourselves on our butts and cross our arms over our chests.

"Since we are Jounin we have a right to know what's in the box we risked our lives for!" I shout, my voice hears like a defiant toddler.

"Exactly!" Naruto shouts out, her jaw falls open as she looks at us not believing we'd deify her orders.

"Get out!" she screams.

"NO," we yell out louder.

"You guys are on a thin line if this continues then you'll leave me no choice but to-" but we cut her off.

"_Send you back to the Academy_," we mimic her voice, her glare makes me fear for my life but I stay sitting, I really shouldn't be acting like this but being with Naruto makes me feel like a child again. I smile to the floor; I haven't felt this free since the death of the Sarutobi sensei.

Everything after his death changed, I feel Naruto's eyes on me and I look up quickly getting rid of my frown to smile at him, he smiles at me but it doesn't seem genuine on his part. We sense the Hokage's glare but we ignore it because we don't have the balls to meet it.

"Fine, but for your own safety you must not speak of what you see in the box, do you understand? If I hear any talk then I'll-" but we cut her off as we stand.

"…_send you back to the Academy_," we finish for her, she continues her deadly glare but we pay it no heed.

"I bet it's a treasure that was lost to the shinobi world!" Naruto says excitedly.

"Not even! It must be a hidden scroll of lost techniques we never even heard of!" I tell him jumping up a bit and clapping at the excitement of finding out.

"Maybe even a picture of Kakashi sensei, his face has never been seen! I even heard that he kills the people who have seen it!" he says holding back the urge to go around the desk to the Hokage to watch from behind as she opens the box.

"So can't be it! I mean Kakashi sensei maybe a skilled shinobi but to have his picture in a chest that was guarded the way it was in the castle; it just can't be something as small as a picture! I know it must be the location of a forbidden scroll that we believed lost to society!"

"Bah! You and your scrolls! It has to be something a whole lot better it just has to! Not something as cheap as a scroll!" he shouts, I turn my whole body to face him.

"Those so called 'cheap scrolls' are what taught you all your jutsu's!" I shout playfully.

"Oi! I don't need scrolls to teach me something that flows in my veins naturally! What I have is called real skills!" he yells out but the Hokage comes between us and slaps us real hard behind our heads. Naruto crouches down bringing his body in a small ball and his hands go to the back of his head clutching on to it bringing it down to his knees, I hear him mutter a few words, I just rub the back of my head.

"Hey! Your guy's shouting doesn't let me concentrate! How do you expect me to open the damn box!" she yells out.

"Sorry," I mumble, she glares at me for a bit but smiles.

"It's good to see you acting silly, like the teenager you are but still there's a time and place for everything remember you are going to be setting an example to the future shinobi," she tells me becoming serious.

"I understand Lady Hokage," I say to her grasping the responsibility she's giving me.

"Those kids are brats so be on your toes," Naruto tells me from the floor, he lays back and glares up at the Hokage, "you hit me harder than Hinata, ya old granny, that's just sexists!" he tells her as he gets up quickly to hide behind me and grabs my forearms so that I stand between the two of them, she just mad dogs him and he does it right back.

"The box Hokage-sama, the box!" I look at the box in her hands. She doesn't say anything further as she puts the box on the floor and with the back of her heel she brings it down on the ox and cracks it open in half, my jaw drops as I look down at it, she takes one side away and grabs the small piece of paper that was in there.

I knew it! It's a map to a secret scroll of lost shinobi arts!

But then I see the grin on her mouth and just have this gut feeling that Naruto is going to go off on her.

"It's the map to the hidden treasure am I right, I am; aren't I?!" Naruto shouts happily, the Hokage absent mindedly shakes her head as her grin widens, I'm starting to get scared, "the map to a hidden scroll?" his voice sounds deflated.

"Not even close!" she says turning the paper so we could see the letters on it, my jaw drops in disbelief as I see the first three letters on the top: _I.O.U._ Naruto gasps behind me his hands let go of my forearms. "Ha! That Tsuchikage made a bet with me during the last Chuunin exams and he made this I.O.U. because I lost and every single day he sends the same hawk demanding I pay him back but now I won't have to since he has no proof of the I.O.U. Ha! That just shows how smart I' am, am I right or am I right?" she asks with this huge grin on her lips, I can't even speak, she has left me speechless, but not Naruto, _oh no_!

"You mean, that you sent us on that mission to go get that small piece of paper?" _please don't let her answer, please just let her ignore his question, she just has too!!_

"Yeah, what of it?" she asks him not grasping the danger she is in. I sense Naruto's anger, I face him and hold him back just as he starts to try to get to the Hokage.

"How could you?!" he yells out pissed. "We put our lives on the fucken line just to get you fucken I.O.U.! That's a bunch of bullshit, I'm going to-" but I cover his mouth with my hand as I lean my mouth to his ear and whisper in it.

"If you stop now I'll buy you all the ramen you want, right now!" he looks at me raising his eyebrows, I nod really fast my eyes widen hoping he notices how scared I am, he glares at the Hokage as he nods, I drag him along with me as we go to the door.

"I'm sorry Hokage but we should leave, you know we have to celebrate our new rank and all," I bow as I run for it and pull on Naruto. "Remember, all the ramen you want and it's on me!" I shout back at him as I take my hand off of his mouth.

If I would've let him in there he would've gone off and told her all this stuff that would have provoked her and I'm sure it would've ended in a fight and it so would not have ended well.

Thank goodness I put a stop to it before it got out of hand or I alone wouldn't have been able to put a stop to it.

* * *

We leave Ichiraku ramen with our stomachs full and a smile on our lips. I was going to walk home alone but Naruto insisted on walking me home.

The both of us got lots of glares as we entered the ramen shop but the two of us ignored their stares. Naruto wouldn't stop complaining about our mission even now behind that smile he hides his anger at the Hokage, I have a feeling he won't be forgiving her anytime soon.

But I guess that's one of the things I like about Naruto; his childlike attitude that holds onto grudges like no one else I know.

"That was our first date in years!" he says happily, I glance at him.

"I don't think you could actually consider it a date since I'm the one who paid for it," I tell him.

"Well you offered!" he tells me, I nod.

"True, true, I guess this was the first time I ever asked a guy out, you should feel lucky!" I tease him, he just grins at the ground.

I look up at the crescent moon, the same kind that was in the night sky; that night so many years ago when Sasuke gave me the ring that's on my pinkie.

How is he? Why can't I stop thinking about him on a happy night like this?

Why am I waiting to hear from him, waiting to see what his next move is?

* * *

I sit on the top of a cave looking out on the flat and bare surroundings, I look up at the dark night sky and notice that bright-glowing crescent moon in the sky, it's the moon as the night I gave Hinata her promise ring, I smile at the memory.

"Excuse me, sir," I hear a shinobi of Sound disrupt my peace, "I have some news Lord Orochimaru wishes for you to hear," he says pausing; probably waiting for me to tell him to continue but I don't; I keep my back to him. He doesn't continue at first but then decides to go on. "Akatsuki has been destroyed by Suna and Konoha; it seems that Hinata Hyuga was sent to infiltrate the organization by the Hokage. All the members except two survived." I want to ask who the two are but I don't because I already know _he_ is still alive, Hinata wouldn't have killed him.

She may hate me all she wants, but she'd still leave him alive so that I can deal with Itachi. She'll keep her promise to me I'm sure of it. The Sound shinobi stays behind me kneeling, I ignore him and after a few minutes of waiting he leaves and I smirk up at the crescent moon in the dark starry night.

Something in me told me that Hinata wouldn't have betrayed the village like it was reported, a small part of me still believed in her and knew there was a reason for it.

I should've asked about Naruto to see if he is still alive but that idiot wouldn't have died so easily, no, the idiot I know never gives up.

_I sit down against the tree trunk to watch as Naruto practice's in vain because he's been practicing all morning and hasn't gotten it down yet, Hinata and I have already mastered our chakra control and made a few different substitutions but Naruto hasn't yet._

_The always nice Hinata goes over to the hopeless dope and is giving him tips which he doesn't get. But I watch as Hinata grabs his hands in hers and smiles at him, something in me goes off, that smile she's giving him is too wide and honest, I want to go over there and grab her away from him!_

"_You shouldn't encourage useless shinobi because when they fail it'll just be that much harder on them," I say opening my water bottle to take a drink Hinata glares at me as Naruto looks at the ground with a sad expression. Hinata gives me her back, I look at her and watch as a puff of gray smoke surrounds her, she used the transformation jutsu to change into me. _

_I look over to find Naruto cracking up laughing real hard and loud, I wonder what could be so funny, so I get up and walk over to a gasping Naruto and a motionless Hinata the first thing I notice are the huge breasts bouncing as she breaths, her face isn't mine but the Third's I glare at her as she looks at me with the Third's depressed and droopy eyes._

"_What?" she asks her voice coming out of the Third's mouth. My face heats up as she jumps up and down her impossibly huge breasts bounce with her, I slap her behind the head and the jutsu becomes undone._

"_No wonder you and the loser get along so well your both hopeless idiots!" I shout, she grins and nods._

"_But at least we have fun!" she says with a smile, "you should lighten up you're still a boy after all," she tells me._

"_What about you, you're still a girl but we become men once we are shinobi you got that…girl!" I shout at her acting like the boy she called me. She looks over at Naruto._

"_Am I a girl Naruto?" she asks innocently._

"_Yup!" he grins like a madman, she nods._

"_There's nothing wrong with it am I correct?" she continues to ask but I speak up before Naruto could._

"_You both are made for each other why don't you marry one another!" I shout my face flushing. Both Naruto and Hinata look at one another then blush looking down at the ground. That angers me further as _

_I stomp away, she was supposed to say no, that she would marry me but she just blushed at my previous suggestion._

_Could she really be falling for him?_

_I stop realizing the possibility, what about me, could the love she once felt for me have faded and gone to Naruto?_

_Is it actually possible? But then I feel someone poke me in the arm I look to the side to find a smiling Hinata._

"_Come on, I want to show you something!" she says happily as she grabs my arm and pulls me with her in the direction we just came from; we hide behind a tree, I look over at her to find her smiling out at something I look to find Naruto there still working on the jutsu. "You shouldn't pick on Naruto, he's a bit slow but he never gives up and continues to try until he gets it," she whispers as she rests her hands on the tree trunk and leans her front on it._

"_He could take criticism after all everyone hates him," I say feeling stupid for letting those words come out of my mouth, her expression softens and it turns a bit sad._

"_I know that Naruto he is stronger than people give him credit, but shouldn't we as his friends give him the credit he deserves and believe in him like we do with one another?" she questions me turning her head to look at me, I watch Hinata silently._

"_You are in love with him aren't you?" I whisper my question; she brings her hands together and rests her head on them._

"_If I would've met him before you I would've fallen for him and felt what I feel for you," she confesses with a faint smile. "But it didn't happen because my heart belongs to one boy," she grins bringing up the finger where the ring I see is on, her face becomes redder and looks a bit embarrassed, I smile at the ground, and feel my own turn brighter. "So remember to play nice with Naruto," she orders me in a teasing tone as she walks away from me and goes to him. She smiles and talks to a drained Naruto._

_I lean on my side on the tree as I watch them, then sigh going over to the two losers and decide to show them how it's really done._

I keep my eyes on the moon, now I just have to make my move and wait until the time is right because Orochimaru will be on his guard at the moment, I'll have to put my plans on pause, I'll have to wait to go to her and return with Hinata and get her to help me rid the world of the man who made our lives hell: Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

I unlock my door to the home I never got to sleep in; I close the door behind me and take my dirty sandals off.

Once I go into my living room in find the two village councilors: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane the two team members of Sarutobi sensei, Homura is sitting on my sofa and his sister Koharu is in my kitchen leaning against a counter.

"Well breaking into someone's home, I wonder what the villagers will say when they hear of this," I say flipping the light switches on. I look around showing my surprise, "what no A.N.B.U.?" I ask, untying the metal chest plate and letting it fall to the floor.

"What we are here to talk about is a private matter between the three of us," Homura Mitokado says to me looking back at me from his seat on my sofa.

"From that look on your face it would seem you completed the mission and are now a Jounin?" Koharu asks me, I nod. "The Hokage was against it but we were sure that you had to earn your new rank. We wanted to make sure that being locked up in a cell didn't weaken the great shinobi you were said to be… After all you are a prized shinobi for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a great asset to _us_," she finishes. I glare at her.

"Be careful, she is going to be the Head of the Hyuuga clan so speak to her with respect," her brother warns.

"No, I'm not, I won't take that title, I have no need for it, it's just a stupid name to a stupid clan that's rotting, why would I need something as insignificant as that?" I ask him going over to my fridge, "I was given away by that same clan and I don't plan on returning to it."

"Ah, if your sister could hear you now, she'd be heartbroken after she constantly defended you," Homura says, I stop looking into my fridge to look over at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him raising my eyebrows in question, what is he insinuating?

"Nothing, nothing these are just rambles of an old man. Now for the reason we came here," he says getting up off the sofa. "Sarutobi told us that he spoke to you about the Uchiha massacre-" but I stop him.

"Ah, you mean to say _genocide_," I correct him, "after all what you ordered it could only be considered that. Don't you feel any remorse?" I ask not understanding how they can't grasp what they did.

"Don't you?" Koharu asks me, I do every day I do, if I still didn't have a goal in mind I would have taken my own life. "You do comprehend that we didn't order it just for the fun of it, we did it for the safety of the village and all the villagers who would've been killed, and would that have been better?" she asks. I look at the wood floor not sure how to answer. I don't know what my decision would've been, poor Sarutobi sensei, he is the one who carried the most guilt.

"We came here to warn you: don't speak about it with anyone and especially not the Uchiha boy," I look up at him.

"And why would I tell him? I haven't spoken to him ever since the night I tried to stop him, plus if I do tell him it'll be because of a promise I made to Sarutobi sensei," I say to them, they look at one another.

"If you tell him that would be betraying the village and you'll be looked as a real criminal and then you'll be thrown into the same cell and left there to rot," he warns me.

"I should tell you something," I begin pulling out a chair at the dining room table and sit down. "The Third Hokage was a very smart man, he knew something like this would happen so he left a letter signed and sealed stating that he is the one who ordered the genocide of the Uchiha's and if _say_ I were to _die_, I have given specific orders to _someone_ I trust to give it to the Fire Lord and he will learn of the truth, do you really want that, Great Village Councilors? Do you wish for everyone to know of the truth?" I pause letting it sink in, and then I continue on. "Plus do you believe I'll just let you take me back? This time I'll put up a fight and know that none of you will be able to stop me," I warn them in a menacing tone as I open my can of soda and take a drink. "It really is your choice," I tell them sitting back feeling relaxed.

"But I must admit," I start again looking at one then the other, "I'm a bit curious as to why you would be so intent on Sasuke not finding out the truth, could it be because you two are scared he'll come for you?" I ask them looking up to watch as they stare at one another then down avoiding my gaze, I smirk finding their misplaced fear amusing.

"Don't be ridiculous child!" Koharu says walking over to me; I look up at her over the can I'm drinking out of. "Why would we who have fought in countless wars be scared of that idiotic kid?" I shrug my shoulders.

"You must remember '_that idiotic kid'_ is being taught by the _foolish snake_ so he must have some power and pretty cool tricks up his sleeves. There is the little matter that he posses the Sharingan also, you know we mustn't forget about that. And the oldest brother Itachi is still alive too, you really shouldn't count that man out of it either," I say putting the empty can down on the table.

"Why are you defending them?" Homura asks in a low voice, I look up. "Are you really okay with letting a letter like that reach the Fire Lord, it'll tarnish Sarutobi's reputation, could you really live with yourself?" he asks meeting my gaze.

"I really have no choice," I confess sadly, "I made a promise to my sensei and I don't intend to break it not matter how many people will be hurt in the end. If sensei would still be alive he'd tell Sasuke himself even if Itachi never wanted his brother to find out," I say getting up. "Now leave, I wish to take a bath and it's too small to fit all three of us." I say giving them my back. "Next time you wish to enter my home ask or I'll kill you then, ask questions later, you got that Konoha Village Councilors?" I ask them in a threatening voice that surely brought chills down their spines; I wave back at them as I walk into my bathroom and locking the door behind me.

* * *

I wake up the next morning warm and comfortable; it feels as if I'm in a dream almost as if I'll wake up and find myself locked up in the cell once more. I look to the side to find a smirking Naruto lying next to me, he grins wider as I look at him.

"You look cute asleep," he whispers to me, I lay down on my back as I look up at the ceiling.

"Naruto?" I call out to him, I sense his smile widen. "What are you doing on my bed?" I question him with a tone to my voice.

"I was watching you sleep," he says, I turn my head to look at him.

"Did you peek under the covers?" I ask him slowly, his eyebrows raise in question then shakes his head. "Good, now get out," I order him.

"Why?" he asks me loudly, I meet his perplexed gaze.

"Well it's simple really," I start off raising the sheets to my chin. "I'm naked under here," I confess with a blush, his face turns real red and I watch as blood trickles down one of his nostrils. I sit up with the sheets covering me but he covers his eyes spreading his fingers to sneak a peek. "Naruto you are bleeding!" with his other hand he covers his nose, I grin and begin to laugh taking the blankets off of me, he lets out a yelp and I crack up and I don't miss the disappointment in his eyes as he notices my lie.

"Wha- I thought you were naked!" he shouts, I sit up on the bed then crawl over to the edge of it, I kneel on the bed spreading my knees a bit, I lower my gaze and flutter my eyelashes and look at him under my eyelashes, my fingers go to my thin strap that holds up my nightgown, they play with it then slowly lower it down my shoulder.

"But if you really want to I'll let you see me naked…_Naruto_," I tease him, he turns red and the blood falls quicker, I watch it escape through his fingers, I smile shyly at him and he turns around giving me his back.

"Hinata you pervert!" he shouts, I laugh falling back on my back. How long has it been since I've teased the gullible Naruto?

"The only pervert here is you, I saw how you didn't cover those eyes completely," I say raising my eyebrow at him, he guilty looks at the floor, "how long were you laying there?" I question him.

"Just ten minutes, oh, I came because Iruka sensei sent me, you are late!" he shouts as he slowly turns around to look at me again and I see a faint blush, is it because of how I'm dressed. I grin as I walk to my closet and grab some clothes, I get white shorts then I look back at Naruto.

"Wait should I wear a kimono, do I have to dress nice now because I'm a sensei?" it sounds weird to me, that I: White Doom will be teaching Genin, Naruto shrugs his shoulders, I give him my back. "This is exactly why I need a girl as a friend," I mutter as I look through my clothes.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asks loudly, I sigh, shaking my head.

Before we left on the mission I asked Kurenai sensei to by some clothes for me and she did, I reach for a long kimono that's a rich navy and a white obi and walk to my bathroom with a yawn. I brush my teeth, wash my face and put my long hair in a tight bun on the back of my head, I put two gold ornaments in the bun then change, I walk out of the bathroom a different person, Naruto looks at me surprised, I grin.

"I think you're too dressed up to be a teacher," I stop walking to look down at my clothing then go back to my room and start to look through my closet again.

"I'm going to change in here so go wait for me outside in the living room," I say to him, he does with a sigh.

I decide to go with the navy blue shorts and the flak jacket given to me by the Hokage with a navy blue turtle neck that's ¾ sleeve and get my new Hidden Leaf headband and tie it around my neck, I look up at my hair wondering if I should undo the bun and take out the gold ornaments but decide against it since it took me so long to put up.

I leave my room and go into the living room to find Naruto sitting there eating a cup of instant ramen.

"Hey!" he says with ramen in his mouth, "why did you get a flak jacket and I didn't?!" he shouts, I shrug my shoulders with a superior smile on my lips.

"Maybe because she likes me more than you," I kid around with him as I go to my door, I look back to find Naruto just sitting there and eating, "are you coming?" I ask him as I bend down to put on my sandals on, he follows after me with his ramen and he keeps on eating, I lock the door but wonder if it's even necessary considering the Village Councilors and Naruto broke into my apartment with such ease but decide to do it anyway and walk down the hall with Naruto. "Shouldn't we run for it?" I ask as he slurps on his noodles.

"Nah!" he says while chewing, "we are late as it is so there is no hurry," he says to me, "plus there's a chance I'll spill my ramen and that would just be bad," he tells me with a shudder at the thought, I nod smiling.

"Are you going to be a teacher with me?" I ask him as we walk into the busy street, he shakes his head.

"No, I was only helping Iruka sensei because he didn't want the granny Tsunade to kill me so he made up the excuse that he needed help," so he was so annoying that they made him leave and do a miscellaneous job to keep him occupied, I smile at the ground, he was worried about me.

"There's a party tonight," he tells me I look up, "Sakura and Ino are throwing it for you to welcome you back and to celebrate our new rank," he tells me.

"Don't you guys have a mission?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nope, we are just going to train today then tomorrow we go out on a mission," he informs me, I nod looking up at him as he brings the cup to his mouth.

"Will you be Squad Leader?" I ask as I turn to watch the people on the street go out of their way to avoid us.

"No, the old hag and pervert Sannin said I wasn't ready to lead yet, that I still need to train and all this other stuff," he says with a wave of his hand.

I lunge at his arm and smile up at him as hug his arm.

"You'll be a great team leader so don't worry about it!" I say with a reassuring grin, he nods looking shyly at the ground; I lean on him as we walk together.

"Is Lord Jirayia still in the village?" I ask him, he nods.

"He's probably peeking into the women's baths as we speak," he tells me sounding tired.

"Do you think Lord Jirayia is his pervert self because he didn't have a girlfriend or loved someone but she never returned his feelings?" I wonder out loud, Naruto looks down at me. "We have to get you a girlfriend before you become a bigger pervert because the road you are currently walking doesn't let you make a U-turn," his eyebrows are raised in question, I laugh at his confusion. "Never, mind."

We walk the rest of the way in silence; I look up at him and notice the serious expression on his face and wonder what he's thinking about so seriously.

We walk into the school grounds to find all the students outside, I let go of Naruto when I notice some glares from the other teachers, we don't see Iruka sensei so we go inside and I follow behind Naruto and look around the hall finding nothing has changed and for some reason that makes me feel reassured.

Naruto slides the door open and I go in first to find Iruka at the board writing something on it.

"Hey, Sensei, I brought in your new assistant, I'll come by later," he informs Iruka sensei then he smiles at me, "good luck," he whispers as I stand in the room and he closes the door.

I just stand here not sure what to do, I look over at the students who are looking at me curiously and I watch as some murmur.

"Okay, we'll stop the lesson so that I can introduce the new temporary sensei she is to be addressed as Lady Hyuuga because she is the next clan Head. Lady Hyuuga was a part of an organization for the last three years under the Fifth Hokage's orders and she just recently was given the title of Jounin, so I expect my students to treat her with respect and remember when you graduate from the Academy she may very well be your Jounin Leader. This is a special privilege for you guys to be taught by such a skilled shinobi, so feel fortunate," Iruka says to his students, they all stand and bow at me, I look back at Iruka sensei, he nods at me, so I take a step forward and bow at them and smile at them all.

"It'll be an honour for me to help you all," I say to the students I'll be teaching along with Iruka sensei.

"Today you'll observe but I know you well enough to know that you'll catch on quickly and you'll probably be teaching by tomorrow," I nod.

"Should I take a seat at the desk?" I ask him in a whisper he nods.

I sit here quietly and listen as Iruka teaches his class, this brings me back to when I was his student and tried to listen too but, both Naruto and Sasuke never let me concentrate because they'd both talk to me and bug one another and since I sat in the middle of them I was the one who got bugged the most.

That feels as if it was so long ago. The class ends quickly faster then I remember and I find myself being lectured by Iruka sensei and that's a first because I was a model student in the Academy but I'm being scolded for being late but I'm saved by the arrival of Naruto.

Who helps me escape through a window while some students come back to ask Iruka sensei something.

"I used to escape his lectures all the time, the same way we just used," he tells me with a laugh, I grin as I think back to him always getting in trouble during class and would have to stay behind as Sasuke and I left without him countless times.

How is it that I forgot all about this? How could I forget all these small everyday memories?

"Oi! Hinata are you in there?" he asks as we jump up on the buildings.

"Hey, Naruto is the shed still there?" I ask him, his eyes grow a bit big at the mention of it but he slowly nods, I smile at him, "I'll race you to it!" I say, he grins nodding, "okay, one, two and…" but I run for it before I even say three.

"You cheater!" Naruto yells after me.

When I was in the apartment listening to Kurenai sensei talk to me I wondered about the shed I wanted to go alone but I was to scared but now with Naruto by my side I feel I can do it.

I wonder how it will look; did it change since we left?

Did some other kids take ownership of it?

My stomach is going crazy with anticipation, Naruto is close behind me, I can feel him.

Will it be the same as I last left it three years ago?

Will it all turn out fine or has everything changed and nothing will ever be the same after we leave our little hideout we once used as kids?


	11. No more lies!

**realityfling18**: Hello yourself! Do you really believe that? Much thanks for writing those awesome words! Thank you hopefully you'll continue to love this story!

**-.StrawRabbi.-**: Are you kidding? There's nothing for me to forgive you for, you don't have to review but you do and for that I thank you!

For real? Much thanks!

Sorry it's taken so long, but not to worry I'm thinking about using him for something but it'll take time to develop him so I'm kind of wondering if I should…but when I do kill him I promise it'll be quick!

The truth is I'm a Renji and Rukia kind of girl and a Orihime and Ichigo fan, so sorry but I kind of like the pairing of Rukia and Ichigo I don't mind it but I love how much Renji cares about Rukia; I'm also looking forward to the trailers for the new Bleach movie and I haven't seen the second movie either but I did see the first I hate to admit it but it was so boring that I almost left the movie theater before it finished!! I'm glad that Kubo is helping with this movie so we got to look forward to that!

I know, I agree but I just can't stop reading Naruto because I just love it too much even if I can't stand Sasuke it won't matter I'll stay with Naruto until the bitter end!

**animechick96**: For real? Much thanks!! No, no Hinata isn't falling in love with Naruto she may try but she can't because she doesn't see Naruto more than a friend her heart belongs to one guy and you know who that is! What how could you?! That's the best couple in existence!! Well other then Okita and Kagura from Gintama but still!! It's totally fine because those are your feelings and I'll totally respect them! That won't happen until either after this chapter or the next one so sorry!!

**Hinata Lovers**: I don't know I'm a weirdo that thinks that way!

Not even! You don't even have to review yet you do!

Totally!

Well I'm not sure they do but I'm a Latina so I totally know that word! Yeah that's what I was referring to.

True but it's also because I didn't want to write out their growing relationship and I kind of need Hanabi dead so that I can guilty Hinata into do something.

Yeah they do don't they, but it doesn't really matter because the underdogs are the ones that are better any who!

Yeah, we have been here before but have you ever seen a King Arthur movie or a movie from Middle Evil times when Knights were in it? If you've seen them take off the helmet or whatever that covers their head they wear this kind of metal suit under all the armor that's what the skirt is like!! Well that's really the best example I can think of just now.

True so true and this Sasuke will be mighty jealous…

I know all about laziness!

I know that's why I love that pairing so much!

No, I can kind of picture him all cuddly and stuff without seeming OCC, ah, then you are my enemy! (J/K)

I mean facing the Hokage would make anyone stutter!

I don't see anything wrong with it really because when I make a bet I also try my hardest to get out of it! I hate paying people that's just how stingy I' am but if someone owes me I heckle them to no end! I.O.U. is just: **I** **O**we yo**U**, do you see it?

I know and I miss writing them but then again it might be one of the last ones because I only envision one more before I finish the story but then again I might come up with some more before the end I never know.

I know she isn't his student anymore but she respects him enough to take his lectures and he still sees her like his student plus I really wanted Iruka in the story!

True most of these will be action less chapters won't have anything happening! That's just how it is really.

**unbeatablehinata**: Aren't all Sunday's boring I mean there's nothing on TV the only thing I look forward to on Sunday's are the new Code Geass r2 episodes! For me that's it really I feel Sunday's are the longest days!

Thanks even if I don't need him for this chapter it's good to have him on standby!

I know I know I've been getting that a lot and feel bad and feel that I should hurry it along so they can finally meet! Or else I'm going to have lots of angry fans!! I wish I could read some fics but I'm too busy writing for my own that I don't find time for reading it's really so sad!

I know he should really take your advice but he'll always have Hinata because she won't ever love someone else!

They'll get to meet each other again in give or take two chapters! It may be less if you guys get to angry but I'll just tell you it won't be what you're expecting! You'll most likely hate me…

Yeah, but I was going to keep him bad but for some strange reason I copied the manga I wanted to keep him the badass we thought he was but I just couldn't!! Who knows once I'm done with this story I might do one that will leave him as a villain, but I very much doubt it!

I know I just don't know who he's going to stay with…

Thank you! You'll keep your promise right? No more burying any characters?

Hitting Sasuke is just fine since most of the time I myself feel like hitting him!

A hot pocket sounds real good right now…much thanks!!

**cygnet411**: Thank you and hopefully I didn't make you wait too long!! All I can say is sorry really…

**babyspice939**: Are you kidding me each time I update I argue with myself whether or not I should respond to the reviews but I always succumb because it took you guys lots of time to leave me a review and I should take time to write back to you guys. But if I ever get more than thirty for one chapter I don't think I'd be able to respond.

If you don't want me to answer you that's fine but I have a certain number of chapters I want to do so I know it if you ever want to know.

I know I'm sorry but not to worry they'll meet soon I'd tell you in which chapter but you don't want to know do you?

I guess I'm like you but I could take it but I'm a paranoid girl so if I get something like that I'm all like: what if there's a lot more readers who feel the same way? What should I do? I'll just quit and not update and forget the story! But wait what if there's one person out there who really likes the story? I'll continue it just for her!! That's my crazy train of thought, I always say I'll quit but then I think that there might be one person out there that really likes my stories…I'm a weirdo aren't I? But if someone does it out of good you know like they want to help me then I can totally take it!! But only from my loyal readers!

I know I do too!!

Thanks so much!! I took a little bit too much if you ask me! But I'm totally happy that you understand that it takes time to make these really long chapters!

Much thanks like always from your #1 fan,

Orange Tulips!!

**saphire-drag0n**: I did, didn't I but I didn't for this chapter so sorry!

Is it? I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'm so happy you read it over and over I do that for manga that I read like it's been so many times I've re-read Naruto and I really can't get enough!

I'm truly sorry it took me so long, so sorry!

**harley944**: I bet she thanks you for writing that! Yup that she is!

**enoa-chan**: Hello! For real much thanks!! I hope your trip went well?

I know right, I'm glad you see it like I do, but not to worry the action will be back soon enough, because normal can only be okay for so long.

I totally agree with you! If only Hinata were the main character instead of Sakura we'd know her much better.

Yeah, I just wanted to show another side of Hinata and how she acts around Naruto but then again she was kind of like that with Kisame and Itachi. Did you really like the aim of the mission I was wondering if it would be okay but I see that you enjoyed it!

I wouldn't be able to do it justice if they did fight, I'd have needed more time to research and I usually get bored doing said research my brain is bad for those kind of things.

Exactly! He is just that childish and let his curiosity get to him!

Yeah, she does consider him a friend but also so much more her respect for him will be shown later in the story at least I think I'll write it, there will always be a mention of him at least in every chapter it'll be small but it will still be there.

Yup all my stories have to have some kind of suffering or it wouldn't be mine!! I know I would like her to stay with Naruto in the story but I can't because I already have the end planned out and I would have to change everything and that means more work which I hate! I didn't really write their reactions because it would take way more sentences and the chapter would be much longer and I must stop myself! You'll find out soon enough, in the chapter after this one I'll get back to them so don't worry!

See I'm always reading that but then I worry that you guys will lose interest in the story if I don't update soon.

I know I just can't find anything worth my time and I hate it and just give up on watching but I must admit I like to go on livejournal and read different journals or look at the different communities they have on there. I really just gave up on Naruto and Bleach anime it's just too boring but I'll probably go back to watching Naruto once the Hidan and Kakuzu's arc are on.

I'll try it but you know which other anime is good Code Geass R2 it's so awesome!! But I'm a bit sad about what happened in the last episode I still can't believe it!

Much thanks!!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Much thanks! That she does and she will pay him back! I know!!

**HiN4-cH4n**: And I'm happy you want to be my Beta! I'm sure it'll die down soon and then you'll be all like man another chapter of this cheap story!! Those will be your thoughts soon enough! Yeah, but one thing that still kind of bothers me is that no one ever mentioned that I was spelling Jirayia's name wrong!! I still can't believe it!

That's fine because I was just joking I'm sure no one really reads the reviews; they probably only read their own and not the others so everything is fine!

Totally okay I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing it!

I'm thinking that instead of writing flashbacks with Sasuke I'll do some with Itachi's training with Hinata or like after a mission how they react with one another and all that, not sure if I should…

I know I would too but I would have to change the ending I already wrote out and I must admit I'm really liking the end for this story it'll probably leave you guys wanting more but I'll most likely go back every once in a while on them, wait I'm giving too much away aren't I?

Yes Jirayia so rocks if he wasn't a pervert then he wouldn't be the Jirayia I love so much!!

I know you can call me a weirdo because I' am, I don't think it's short but compared to the other chapters I guess it was not so sure though…I'm glad you like long chapters because now you really won't have an excuse to not betaing it!! (J/K)

Yeah, I must admit I wanted Sasuke to make his big entrance by catching her but then I thought it wouldn't be good because then he'll forget about her and try to fight his brother and just let Hinata die there…yeah, that's the kind of guy Sasuke is…

We really should talk more often, it's like we don't really keep in touch do we? I'll try to e-mail you at least once a week to show how you are doing? Is it fine? I'll totally understand if you don't want to!! It's no big deal!!

Much thanks like always Gigi!! You really do rock!!

**kawaiiitahina123**: Thank you!! Or wait are you being sarcastic? (J/K)!!

**netbreaker0**: Thank you, hopefully you got a good laugh out of it!! I know I could kind of picture it too! She'll be walking down that lane in this chapter too!!

**workshy**: Were you let's just hope your family doesn't think you a weirdo for laughing, but I'm happy you couldn't contain your laugh it makes me want to write more funny things!! Much thanks!! Ah, what they do just might surprise you but I mustn't go any further or I just might spill the beans and we don't want that!! I'll answer since on my profile I already wrote a chunk of what is to come yeah, well it's more like he tags along without being asked!! That's just how Naruto is!!

**loveslavender**: Yeah, she knows but she didn't at the start of the story!! Nah, well kind of…okay I guess he's still a bit but not really…well he totally is! Just kidding no he's not that evil just a little bit!!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Yay!! I'm glad!! Much thanks!! Don't worry I won't write a threesome I don't have the imagination and I really don't want to imagine it!! Yeah, maybe in the next chapter I'll get into his brain so he could give his thoughts on the past events and all that!! Yup he so did betray his village, that jerk! Ah, we can't count Itachi out just yet, he'll be playing a role later on that may just bring Hinata and him closer and her farther from Sasuke, or am I just making this up as I go…you never know!! Yup you might be onto something there!!

Not to worry you readers might get bored of my loser story but I'll keep it going until I'm done with it!!

P.S.: Yeah, I do keep up with the manga and eagerly await when Wednesday comes around and read the spoilers for the manga!! Got to admit that I'm disappointed in Binktopia because they won't be scantalating anymore Naruto but that's fine because now I have Noizy Scanltions they did great work with Hatsukoi Limited!! I must admit it is exciting but I was really looking forward to seeing Naruto more…now all we got is Sasuke again…but I still love the manga!! I still can't believe that Sasuke willingly joined with Tobi I think he's lying about using Akatsuki and all that, he's a dork like that and believes everything he's told!! What about you what's your take on it all? I just really want to see Naruto's reaction when he's told that his father was the Fourth Hokage!! I wonder sometimes if Kushina is actually alive and in hiding but then again I'd be disappointed if she was but also happy that she's alive, have I mentioned I'm weird.

**So another chapter down, and in this one we get an old character from ****Just a Thought**** if you read the previous story then you'll know who I'm speaking of, **_**she**_** has returned!! What will her reaction be? You'll find out in this chapter!!**

**On a another note just one more review and I'd have received 200 reviews!! I must thank all my loyal reviews who have been with me from the beginning!! I should really make a list and thank you one by one but that takes time and all that; let's just say I'm a lazy bum…enough said! **

**But I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, I always will because this story is my favorite one and I'm happy by your guys response, hopefully all of you will stay with me until the very end which will be coming sooner than you think! **

**But until then I leave you with this chapter!! Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11: No more lies**

We stand outside the shed; I look to my right expecting to see the seven year Sasuke there with a frown on his mouth but I find Naruto there instead a concerned look on his face. I put my brave front up and rest my hand around the door knob and turn it, I open it to find it exactly the same as we left it except everything is covered in dust that's been collecting for three years.

I sneeze as the breeze from the open door lifts up the dust, I cover my nose and mouth but I begin to cough, I go to the window and find it difficult to open but I manage somehow, Naruto opens the other window and we breathe air covered in dust.

I hit my hip against the small table and trip over a chair leg but I'm caught by Naruto before I fall.

"I feel like a giant in here," he confesses with a grin, I chuckle as I pull out of his hold.

"We should probably wait outside," I say he nods walking to the door and bumping the top of his head on the door frame, I hear him mutter '_oww_' as he rubs it, I laugh making sure I don't do the same thing as him.

I see Naruto take a seat against a nearby tree, I go to him and sit to his left. The awkward silence makes its appearance again, what should I say to him?

Was it always this weird between the two of us?

Do I start explaining why I misled him or what?

"You know," he starts off I turn my head to watch him, that expression on his face makes my heart ache, "that night you left and came into the hospital room I heard everything you said, and I felt the kiss you gave me; those tears that fell on me brought me pain," he confesses sadly, I feel my face heat up realizing that he heard every single thing! And felt the kiss I gave him on the lips. "I wonder though, if I would've left the village and Sasuke was the one who stayed would you have stayed with him here in the village or would you have gone after me?" he asks turning to look at me, I meet his curious hurt eyes, I turn away.

How should I answer him? With the truth or more lies?

"I didn't follow him, I just took a similar path it's not like I went with him," I say looking down at my bent up knees.

"Why did you choose that path?" he asks me honestly, I meet his gaze keeping mine blank so he won't know what I'm feeling or thinking.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" I question him hoping he chooses the latter, I hear a broken chuckle come out of his mouth. I watch as he looks hurt and is trying to decide what to do, I notice the inner conflict he's going through.

I turn my gaze away feeling this pain in my soul.

"I don't know," he confides in me. I keep my eyes turned down. "I mean I want to hear the truth but my gut is telling me that truth is going to hurt me and it might even make me hate Sasuke," he confesses. "But I'm not a little kid anymore that wants the truth hidden from him so tell me the truth! Tell me the real reason you went to the Hokage with the mission to infiltrate Akatsuki!" he loudly and confidently orders me.

I smile down at my knees knowing he'd choose the truth that is just the kind of guy Naruto is.

"I did it for Sasuke," I bluntly confess to him, I sense his eyes on me watching me closely. "I knew he wanted revenge for his clan, he wants to kill Itachi but knows nothing about his jutsu's or anything so I decided to infiltrate Akatsuki to grow close to Itachi since he himself asked me to join him and I was sure he'd still want me to go to him so he could train me. If I know Sasuke like I think I do he'll come to me asking me to join him and as we speak he's thinking what his next move is going to be; because by now he'd have heard about what went on all those months ago," I say looking up at the full moon.

"Everything…" Naruto starts but stops then continues, "_everything _you did was for Sasuke!!" he exclaims with loud booming voice, I flinch at his tone.

"Yeah," I say, "but I was also thinking about you I was researching on Itachi while I was still in the village I heard bits and pieces about _their_ objective to gather all the bijuu and you have the nine-tails sealed in you I knew they'd come after you, I remembered you saying that Itachi was after you so I knew I had to go. I'm smart you know," I say with an ironic smile, "if you found out that I'm a part of Akatsuki on the Hokage's orders you'd come for me and punch me around a bit so that I could see things your way and you'd make me return with you. That's your brash way of thinking so I knew you had to be kept in the dark. The Hokage thought it best to keep my mission top secret only herself and Lord Jirayia knew of the mission to keep me safe. Everyone believed that I was a traitor just like Sasuke and I personally thought that was for the best."

I think back to when I went to the Hokage with the proposition.

_I nervously knock on the Hokage's office door, I look back at the empty desk to the side of the door, and Shizune isn't at it so she's either inside with the Hokage or out._

"_Come in," I hear the Hokage say, I take in a deep breath and hold the papers closer to me as I turn the knob and go inside to find the Leader of the village at her desk with a pen in her hand as she reads he documents in front of her._

_She looks up surprised to see me, I smile nervously at her, and she raises her eyebrows at me._

"_Hello, Lady Hokage are you too busy, would it be better for me to return later?" I ask._

"_No it's fine…" she pauses looking into my face, ohh she forgot my name._

"_Hinata," I finish for her she nods, "I have a request I'd wish to ask of you," I tell her, she keeps silent watching me. "I'd like to be sent on a mission that is out of my rank but know that only I could complete it," I say standing in front of her desk._

"_Go on, I feel this might be interesting," she says leaning back in her chair. Why do I feel she isn't taking me seriously?_

"_So I'd like you to allow me to infiltrate Akatsuki for Konoha," I start off; she sits upright like a jolt of electricity went down her spine. "Wa-wait please hear me out before you say no!" I plead she frowns but slowly nod. "Itachi Uchiha asked me to seek him out when I wanted to and Itachi isn't the kind of guy that would say something just for the fun of it, he means it, he wants me to join him and I'd like to if you allow it. Think about it carefully Lady Hokage, you'll have someone you trust on the inside __the organization that is threatening the village's stability! Konoha will have an inside man to learn about them and their true objective will be known to us!! We'll be able to protect Naruto from being taken away and having the nine-tails in their hands! Because they are after it aren't they?" I ask her she watches me her eyes slit and her mind is already made up she's going to turn me down, why, why does my whole body feel this pain?_

"_Tsunade I think she has a pretty good idea just hear her out," I hear a voice tell the Hokage I look over at the window and see Jirayia there smirking at me, for some reason I feel my face heat up, I look away from him embarrassed._

"_Why are you eavesdropping?" Lady Hokage asks hearing irritated._

"_Why not? That is the question I have for you Lady Hokage!" he says coming into her office through her window. I watch him with my guard raised I've heard stories about him from Naruto but I'm sure he won't try anything on me._

"_So this is the famous Hyuga girl Naruto speaks of," my eyes directly meet his own eyes._

"_Naruto talks about me, to you my Lord?" I ask in a whisper, he just nods, my eyebrows rise in question but I don't dare ask, he just grins wickedly._

"_You want to know what he talks about don't you?" he questions me; I feel my face turn bright red but I shake my head quickly, he chuckles. "Well you're curious to know aren't you? Got to admit what he tells me is pretty private but if you let me have a peek at-"but the Hokage slaps him behind the head not letting him finish._

"_How can you even ask that?! I mean she's underage how could you want to see her like that?" she screams out, I watch them with concern is it normal for them to be like this, I mean Sasuke and I…_

_Wait, there's no more Sasuke and me, is there? I sniffle making sure that nothing from inside my nostrils comes down._

_He and I are no more…its final. He betrayed my trust, he shattered my heart yet here I' am standing in front of the Leader of our Hidden Village asking her to let me infiltrate an evil organization on his behalf._

_I really am as stupid as he used to say._

"_What are those papers in your arms?" the Hokage asks me as she ignores her fellow Sannin. I put them on her desk._

"_Information I've gathered on some of the known Akatsuki and Intel on Itachi. Just think Hokage if I were to be taught by Itachi imagine how much power the Hidden Leaf will get! I'm not saying that I'm the greatest but I learn pretty quickly," I say holding my sadness in. "If I die during the mission it wouldn't matter because it's not like I'm some awesome shinobi to begin with," I tell her with a smile._

"_Is that how you think?" she asks me seriously._

"_Are we not taught as shinobi that the village comes first, we have to be willing to sacrifice ourselves for the good of Konoha, we live in an era of do or die," I tell her becoming serious._

_How is it that I could speak like this to the Hokage?_

"_True," I hear Lord Jirayia interrupt the silence that fell over the room. "But what is the real reason you want to go on this mission?" he asks me sitting on the edge of the desk crossing his arms over his chest. "Someone like yourself a shy and mediocre shinobi wouldn't ask for this kind of mission unless it had to do with someone you care deeply about," he says, I look up to meet his understanding stare with my shocked eyes, I look away not wanting him to know more then he mentioned._

"_Yes, the village," I lie and he can see through it._

"_You are just like Naruto, the same sentimental idiots but you, how could you still feel like that for that brat?" he asks me in a low irritated voice._

"_What about you Lord Jirayia have you still not forgiven yourself for what happened with Orochimaru?" I ask him knowing I'm crossing the line but don't care. "Do you want Naruto to have the same guilt that still lingers inside of you?" I ask him._

"_Hyuga Hinata!" the Hokage shouts slamming her fists on her desk, I jump at the shock. "That is enough! I will not stay here to hear you insult my comrade like that do you understand you little insolent brat?!" she screams out. I feel the little color I had in my face go away, the tears prickle at the back of my eyes._

_I was stupid, I went too far and was just put in the place I belong; I overstepped the boundary._

"_No, no Tsunade the girl has a point," Lord Jirayia surprises me with his words. "I don't want you guys to go through what I did but I also don't want you to put yourself in danger for him either," he confesses to me, I watch him wondering what he's trying to say but he turns towards the calmed down Hokage. "It's the same as before isn't it?" he asks her with an ironic grin on his lips, "except you weren't in love with Orochimaru and everything else, it's basically the same," he says softly almost as if he's talking to himself both Lady Hokage and myself watch him not sure what to make of him. "Let her," he says my jaw falls open at his words could it mean…"Let Hinata go and join Akatsuki, she already made up her mind and if you don't let her I'm sure she'll go on her own and be branded a traitor. It's better to have her enter it on our behalf that way we'll get information valuable to the village, think of it like that," Jirayia tells his old friend, she just watches him not sure if she should agree with him or what._

"_Please Lady Hokage, please," I plead with the stubborn Hokage._

"_Did Sarutobi teach you?" she asks me out of the blue._

"_Not just me but Naruto and Sasuke also," I tell her, she stays silent again keeping her eyes on the desk._

"_I'll read over all the papers of research you have and I'll decide with that," she tells me, I nod believing that my words on the papers will convince her._

And they did but it also helped that I bribed her with medical remedies I created.

"It was for your own safety that we kept you out of the dark," I softly tell him.

He doesn't say anything as he looks down at his hands.

"Am I that useless?" he questions himself loudly; I'm quick to defend him.

"No!" I answer him loudly my hand goes for his, "you aren't useless at all!" I tell him and before I could go on his lips cover mine, my eyes stay open and I watch as his close and he starts to move his lips softly over mine; my first instinct is to push him off but I find my eyelids closing and just feeling as his soft movements makes me wonder how Sasuke would kiss me. He pulls away from me and looks down to find my eyes closed and I open them slowly to find his thumb go down to my lower lip and press down on it. It leaves me breathless and my cheeks heat up as those eyes seem too focused on my mouth, he watches my semi-swollen lips, almost as if he's admiring his handiwork.

"Hinata will you be my girlfriend?" he whispers next to my right ear. I blink rapidly, I'm at a loss for words, I can't think straight and it's thanks to the kiss we shared.

How is it that I was telling him he isn't useless than he kissed me and now I've turned into _this_? I shake my head trying to gather my thoughts but Naruto's warm hands grab my head cupping it softly, he forces me to look at him, those cerulean eyes meet my unfocused lavender one's.

"Hinata I know this is sudden but I…_I love you_, I always have ever since that day I crashed into you, do you remember? Those words you spoke made their way to my heart and I still can't and seriously don't want them to leave," I feel his thumb move up and down my cheek; I close my eyes against the wonderful feeling.

"But I-I love-" he doesn't let me finish.

"Sasuke?" he whispers, I meet his eyes and nod the tears fall out of the corners of my eyes, I lightly shrug my shoulders my sad expression speaks for itself.

"I can't stop something that I've always felt, a part of me believes Sasuke and I are made for one another and I can't fight against it! I don't want to," I confess to him and look away feeling guilty that I just told this to Naruto.

But he grabs my chin and pushes it up so that I can meet his eyes.

"I understand the love you feel for him but it doesn't mean I'll give up, I will make you forget Sasuke and love me instead!! You'll see!" he says with a wink and wide smile. "My first step is a question I want you to answer truthfully; Hinata will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me, the smile is gone it's replaced with a serious stare and expression.

Those cerulean eyes look deeply in mine, wait, wait just a minute! How could he just ask me this after I just told him about Sasuke?

"Why would you?" I ask with a shake of my head, he notices my confusion, "Why would you ask me this after I just told you how I feel about Sasuke?" I whisper.

"Well for one I'm a bit dense or so I've been told," he says with an easy smile, "second because the way you feel about Sasuke is the way I feel about you."

This is the first time he's actually told me this, I heard from everyone else how he feels but him telling me how he feels is different.

"What I really want to say is I love you Hinata," he says loud and clear, my eyes widen with surprise no one… "I have ever since you accepted this monster inside of me, I've felt my love for you," he confesses to me. I feel I have to agree to be his girlfriend because of this confession; if I don't it'll ruin our friendship. Could I fall in love with Naruto?

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," I answer his question; he laughs as he throws himself at me and I open my arms to let him hug me.

He laughs happily and I force both my laugh and smile.

I feel like I'm betraying _him_, no I feel I'm betraying both of my best friends.

I'm using Naruto to forget Sasuke, and I'm betraying Sasuke by dating his best friend: Naruto. How could I lead him on like this?

Isn't it bad for me to be leading Naruto to believe I love him?

* * *

I did it!! I convinced Hinata to be my girlfriend!! Ha! Take that stupid Sasuke!

I hug her tighter to me not wanting to let go of her.

I remember about the party that Sakura is throwing and let go of her and look at her sad expression but she quickly hides it and smiles. I ignore this sinking feeling inside my gut and stand, she looks up that cute confused look on her face is looking up at me; my face heats up.

"We should go everyone is waiting for us," I tell her, she nods standing on her feet and starts to walk, I reach forward for her hand but she moves it without looking back, damn!! I look at her back wondering if her byakugan is activated but she looks back at me and notices my hand still reaching up towards hers.

Hinata looks surprised but then a smile comes onto her cute mouth and she reaches out for my hand and holds onto it she smiles at me. I wonder if that smile is mocking me somehow.

"Hey Naruto?" she calls out to me I look down at her as she looks ahead. "Where is this party being held?" she asks me. I come to a halt, shit! Didn't I ever mention it to her? I look over at her to find her watching me.

Oh fuck!! I never told her! I'm panicking! Oh shit how is she going to take it? How angry will she be? Is it enough for her to break up with me? How could I have been so stupid that I never even mentioned it?

"Ahh, it'll be a-a s-surprise! Yes, yes that's i-it!" I tell her a little bit too loudly, her eyes slit as she look up at me.

Now she's become suspicious! Not a good thing!

Wait! Will she be like Sakura and beat me to a bloody pulp?! No, no, no, she always stopped Sakura from beating me up so why would it be any different than back then?

Yeah, yeah she might get a bit angry but that doesn't mean she'll kick my ass, I mean the old Hinata I knew wouldn't hold back in a fight she'd go all out even if her opponent was some weakling.

Shit, there goes my dream of being named Hokage, I can read the headlines now: _Naruto Uzumaki will always be remembered as "the shinobi that never became Hokage after boasting before __every fight that he will become Hokage" was killed last night after his girlfriend: Hinata Hyuga went ape shit and killed his ass because he forgot to mention where the celebration party was being held_.

That's it that is exactly how I'll be remembered forever.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Hinata interrupts my thoughts maybe I should tell her now and get it over with.

"We are going…_to turn right at the corner_," I tell her with a sheepish laugh, I'm a coward, plain and simple; I'm the most cowardice man in Konoha!! I just won the non-existent contest!

I can't I just can't bring myself to tell her the truth! Am I that weak? I'm a man but I want to cry, I want to mourn my death before it actually happens!

She doesn't speak any further but I feel her eyes on me watching me, I don't look down at her.

We near the place where the party is being held, her head lifts up off my shoulder.

"Hey, this is…" but she stops looking up at the apartment building, I pull on her arm and her face slams on my back, I run and she follows, she pulls on her arm to pull away from me but it doesn't work because my hold tightens, we run up the stairs and she keeps up with me, we finally arrive to the door and I throw it open to find everyone already there, they look at us confused almost as if they forgot about us. Then a collective "_Oh yeah_!" is heard over the room, "Congratulations!" they all yell out together.

I look down at Hinata as she looks around the room then looks up at me, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Why is the party being held at my place…_honey_?" she asks me softly.

"Well…that is…_it wasn't my idea_!!" I shout out with a shaky voice, she nods absently, and then turns to the crowds in her living room, she continues to smile sweetly.

"How did you come into my apartment?" her voice is a little too sweet.

"Oh, I broke in!" Sakura offers happily, should I hold onto Hinata? Grab a hold of her arms before she could beat up Sakura?

But she does the most surprising thing occurs, she just smiles, her eyes look a bit crazy, and chuckles. "It seems it's three to zero and I'm losing," she tells no one in particular almost as if she's speaking to herself, my eyebrows raise in question but she just continues to chuckle. "Nothing, nothing," Hinata tells me as she walks into her living room still chuckling.

I watch her back feeling a bit concerned so instead of killing me she lost her mind?

* * *

On three different occasions three different people broke into my apartment should I add a new lock to my door?

"Oi, Hinata how have you been?" I hear the voice of a certain boy, I turn around to see a smirking Shikamaru and a smiling Chouji, I grin at both boys and I go to hug Chouji then Shikamaru.

"I've been good, considering how about you two?" I ask them with a smile.

"Good now that things seem to have calmed down," Shikamaru tells me.

"It was a surprise to find out about you Hinata…a _very good_ surprise," Chouji tells me sincerely, I nod.

"You sure fooled me with your act," I hear Ino say behind me. "I understand you had your reasons and I'm happy you are on our side," she tells me smiling.

"Me too," I hear the voice of a pink haired kunoichi, I look to my left to find her there she hands me a plastic cup, I reach for it. "I'm glad you never betrayed us," she confesses with a smile, I look at the cup.

"Is it poisoned?" I joke around she chuckles shaking her head I take a drink, I look around to search for my two teammates and find them over at the dining room table, "I'm sorry, I should go talk to my old team," they all nod but then I'm blocked and notice the green and figure out who it is but before I could say anything he bear hugs me and spins me around in his arms.

"Hinata!" he shouts happily, "it has been too long my friend! My how I have missed your sunny smile!" he shouts loudly and happily.

"Lee!" I hear TenTen yell at him, "put Hinata down!" she orders him and he does but the room continues to spin and I'm about to fall but someone grabs a hold of me.

"Thanks," I say still seeing the room spin, I grab my head hoping it will stop but it doesn't.

"Are you okay Lady Hinata?" I hear my cousin ask.

"Big brother Neji? How weird I never thought of you as the kind of guy who would be at a party," I confess to him.

"Well if it's a party to welcome you back Lady Hinata I'll be there," he confesses, I look up at him wondering about his words.

"Oi! Neji why are you holding onto my girlfriend like that?" he asks really loud. The music shuts off and everyone looks over at the tree of us and every single person in here shouts out together.

"Boyfriend?!" I look up thinking that they must have rehearsed this in advanced the room still spins a bit and I look over at Naruto who is blushing and looking at the floor.

"Yup, I agreed to date Naruto, after all how can I say no to that cute face?" I ask the silent room, Neji puts me upright.

"You couldn't have chosen a better man," Neji begins, "Naruto Uzumaki is a great guy that is worthy of your love," he confesses mostly everyone mumbles their agreement and I see a happy Naruto smile like crazy, he laughs feeling embarrassed at Neji's kind words.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"It's what I believe," he truthfully tells me with an ironic grin. "Lady Hinata there are some things that you must hear; you need to be aware of a few matter's-" but I cut him off with a sad smile.

"Big brother, it's a party should we not have fun instead?" I question him, "there will be enough time later for you to tell me what you want just have fun tonight," I order a reluctant smile comes onto his lips and he nods.

"I understand Lady Hinata," he bows.

"Neji will never change will he?" I question him lightly, "there is no need for the formalities, you are my cousin not a servant, now please excuse me I've got to talk to my teammates," I say as I leave to find TenTen scolding a very sad Lee. I search for Naruto and find him talking with Sakura who looks a bit sad as she talks to a hyper Naruto.

I take in a breath for strength as I near the table.

"Hey! Kiba Shino! How have you been?" I ask my two teammates, the one's that helped me train and went with me on mission, the very same ones who always had my back. "Where's Akamaru?" I ask looking around for the puppy.

"Kurenai sensei asked me not to bring him because he's too big," Kiba says, I look down at him.

"Aww, I wanted to see him, how big are we talking?" I ask.

"Not that big, I mean I haven't noticed the difference," he confesses I look over at Shino knowing he'll tell me.

"Let's just say _real_ big," Shino tells me; my eyes grow huge with his few words.

"Really?" I question him he nods slowly, we all say quiet unsure what to talk about, neither of the guys look up at me, and they avoid my eyes.

"Can you guys come with me there's some stuff I should tell you," they both look up at me surprised, I smile down at them. "The only people who deserve an explanation are you two and Kurenai sensei, I already explained everything to her," I confess to them, they turn to look at each other then stand up. I lead them to the balcony and I shut the door behind us.

Both go to the railing to look down at the street below them I go to then face them and bow at the two boys.

"I'm sorry!" I confess loudly, "I knew I was going to leave and I should've told you about what I planned to do but I didn't! I'm sorry, Shino and Kiba; both of you are my teammates but I never even considered your feelings and for that I'm truly sorry!"

"You don't have to bow at us," Kiba says.

"We understood that you had to do it, it was hard on us at first but we overcame it. Although I must admit it hurt that you didn't consider our feelings but now that you asked for our forgiveness the hurt is gone," Shino the guy who would just keep quiet and not speak often; for him to say all these words makes me happy.

I throw myself at the two guys who formed a team with me and I grab a hold of their necks.

"You guys are the greatest! Thank you," I tell them sincerely.

Kiba just chuckles and Shino stays silent, I tightly shut my eyes against the tears of happiness that are threatening to fall.

"It would've hurt me so much if you guys didn't forgive me, Shino and Kiba are my two brothers," I say to them sincerely.

"Well as any brother would I must object to you dating that loser, I mean Hinata really why him?" Kiba asks me earnestly. "He's a dork and a pervert! I'll accept the lazy ass Shikamaru even the overly happy Lee, Chouji would at least give you decent food! Why Naruto?" he questions me.

I look back at the party and see a happy Naruto who is laughing with his eyes closed and scratching the back of his head, I automatically smile at his happy expression.

"He'll help me forget," I say softly, "and being around Naruto makes me happy. Something about him just makes me become a different person, he changes me," I tell him lightly, they both keep quiet not saying anything then to my surprise Kiba speaks up.

"I understand," Kiba's thoughtful soft voice speaks up after a long silence between the three of us. "When's our first mission as a squad I've missed those old days."

"The Hokage has me teaching at the Academy and I have a feeling I'll be asked to help out at the hospital some days, you guys know how she likes to make us all work," I say to them.

"I thought this party was because you are a Jounin now, so why would the Hokage make you a sensei?" Shino asks me.

"She probably wants me to take a break from the missions and all that, you know now she acts like a meanie but is one of the nicest women we know," they both say nothing, should I take this as a bad thing or good? I bring the rim of the plastic cup to my open lips and take a sip. "Is the drink spiked because my mouth feels funny?"

I look over at Jirayia to find him smirking against a wall, he turns his gaze to me and lifts his own cup to me and winks with a growing grin. I notice the red cheeks as he takes a bigger drink from the cup.

"I wonder if he realizes the concept of age." Shino asks no one in particular.

"I doubt it, and neither does the Hokage because isn't she the same age as Lord Jirayia?" Kiba asks I nod as does Shino.

"I'm going to ask the Hokage to teach me that jutsu so that I won't age either," I confess to my two teammates.

I expect them to make fun of me or something but they don't their mouths stay shut, I hide my smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask them softly, they look at one another but keep it to themselves.

I was going to question them further but the balcony door opens and on the other side stands an annoyed Naruto, I look at both boys who are smirking but they shake their heads and point at me, then I look at Naruto and he nods slowly, I gasp.

"Why?" I question.

"This is our party! And where do I find you? Out on the balcony hiding out with your team! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I'm at a loss for words, when did he turn so dramatic. "Come on we are going back in!" he says as he grabs my hands and yanks me into my kitchen, I let out a small yelp of surprise and trip a bit spilling my drink on the floor, he looks back at me surprised then looks down, "Opps?" he whispers as he shrugs a bit he let's go of my hand to get a rag to clean what I spilled.

"Ahh, that Naruto he's still a child," Shino says.

"Even if he's thirty he'll still have the enthusiasm of a kid," Kiba chimes in. From the floor I look over at a frantic Naruto still searching for something to use to clean I smile at him.

"That's one of his many charms," I tell my two teammates.

"Now that's what I call devotion," Kiba says, I look back up at him.

"Are you telling me that once you get older and you're alone you won't date a younger girl because she'll make you feel younger?" I question my friend he just looks down at me then up at someone, his mouth opens and closes his eyes look forward I follow his gaze as he watches Sakura who is laughing at something Lee told her, I gasp not able to believe it until I hear Shino murmur to me.

"He got hurt on a mission not long ago and Sakura treated him it's been love on Kiba's side ever since then."

I smile as Naruto hurries over with a wet rag and a dry one.

"I would never go out with someone younger!" Kiba proclaims to me I just laugh that he responded after very long time.

"What? Why would he say that?" Naruto asks confused, I pat his head.

"Don't worry about it honey, I'll tell you later," I say to Naruto as I get the rag and start to clean.

After that it was a blur, so many of the people who attended the party came up to me congratulating me on becoming a Jounin and admitting that they always believed in me and what not. I didn't know if they were just being nice or just sucking up to me for some reason I'm not aware of.

It was a good party and I' am thankful that Sakura and Ino stayed to help me clean up.

"I can't believe even Naruto left!" Sakura says as she goes around the living room picking up the empty cups.

"Ah that guy is just a lazy ass," Ino says but then looks over at me realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry it's just-" but Sakura cuts her off.

"The truth?" she smirks as Ino glares at her.

"I'm glad we get along," I confess to them, I feel their eyes on my back they watch me. "It's not like we didn't get along before it's just that I spent most of my time with Naruto and Sasuke, I never got a chance to really know you two well enough." I say to the two girls as I keep washing the dishes, I turn to look at them over my shoulder, "I'm sor-" but I don't get to finish.

"There's no need," Sakura offer's me a smile. "We've all grown, well you've _grown_ the most but I along with Ino have matured into women, we've outgrown the mentality we had as teenagers."

"Forehead chick has a point," Ino says with a grin. "Back then we were jealous of the bond you shared with Sasuke," Ino confesses, "well at least I was but I've gotten over the crush I had on him, now I just see him as a friend I wish to help," she tells me honestly. I smile at the two girls.

"Thank you," I truthfully say, "I hope that now we'll be able to be friends," both of them nod. I look back forward and continue to wash dishes.

"Hinata did you see the new team member of Kakashi's team? Don't you think he looks like Sasuke?" Ino asks me; I hear Sakura hit Ino.

"No," I tell her feeling my shoulders tense up, "Sai is much better looking," I confess with a smile, "he's not all emo like Sasuke but I have totally got to question his fashion sense, he dresses like you Ino," I joke around.

"Hey!" she says loudly, I grin.

"It just has to be purple and they would be wearing the same outfit! Now I have got to make fun of Sai! Thanks Hinata!" Sakura tells me cheerfully.

"Glad I could be of help!" I say with a smile.

"I don't like this! It is not fair to be making fun of!" Ino shouts playfully.

"Sakura what do you think of Kiba?" I ask her and turn off the water to look back at her, she looks at me, those sea green eyes meet mine and wonder where my question is coming from, I just smile.

"Well he used to be an obnoxious ass but he seems different. He's kind of cute now, why do you ask?" she asks me, "but he's different with you isn't he?" she questions me; I smirk as I give her my back.

"No reason, Ino what do you think of him?" I ask since it would look too suspicious if I didn't.

"He's a decent guy who wins extra points because of Akamaru, he can be funny," she tells me.

Both girls don't think much of him; I don't know should I get angry? Kiba and Shino can be very shy especially Shino, well at least two years ago they were.

I'm going to make sure Sakura and Kiba date, that'll be my new personal mission! I nod to myself; I have just decided to meddle in their personal lives to get them together!

"Hinata may I ask you something?" Sakura softly asks I nod without looking back. "How do…I mean do you still love Sasuke?" she inquires softly, I stop washing the dishes and shut off the water.

I keep to myself unsure if I should answer her personal question but decide to against my better judgment. "I guess a small part of me still does," I answer with a lie. I've grown accustomed to lying about how I feel for Sasuke; I've lied to everyone but Naruto. "But with time I'll definitely forget about him!" I proclaim, why am I such a liar?

"That's good to hear because Naruto is my friend and I don't want you to hurt him," I break the porcelain rice bowl I was holding onto under the water; I feel a sting on the cut I just did on my finger.

"I understand," I mutter, the jealous part of me wants me to yell at her to say that I've been his friend longer then her and understand him better than she does and care more about him but I bite down on my tongue to keep the words in.

I ignore my anger and act as if nothing is bothering me and continue our friendly girl chat.

I wake up the next morning on time and leave for the Academy, Naruto told me last night that he wouldn't be able to walk me in the morning but to make up for it he'll take me out for lunch.

This time I walk faster than usual because I really don't want to be lectured by Iruka sensei but I hear something that makes me stop, I wait for it.

_Roar!!_

I gasp, it couldn't be then I hear screams and yells of fear, I run for it as I hear the following roar become louder than the first, my heart is racing, they wouldn't harm him would they? People run towards me, they look over their shoulders the fear is evident in their eyes. I run fast feeling scared as I hear a cry of pain; I come to a halt as I see wires around Ducky's neck and front and rear legs; they are being stretched out in different directions, something in me goes off and I run at the four Chuunin, I kick one in the chest, the one next to him on his forehead and I leap up throwing both legs forward and they connect with different cheeks of the remaining two, they all fall back away from Ducky and in the air I throw four kunai at the wires to cut them. His watery eyes meet mine, I breathe hard as I hug him to me. I'm short on breath my whole body is trembling violently, how could they harm Ducky?

My shaking doesn't stop; I feel his body tremble against my own. If I didn't get here in time he would've lost it and killed them all when he had an opening.

"It's okay," my shaky voice murmur's in his ear, "I'll protect you, mommy is here," I tell him tying to sound sure.

I sense someone behind me I quickly grab a kunai and threaten the person, he steps back.

"Stay away!" I warn the man, "this tiger is mine; he won't harm anyone unless he feels threatened so I recommend that you step away he'll attack you if you get too close." He does as do the rest of the shinobi, Ducky rubs his head on my middle he pushes me back trying to hide in me and I fall back on the dirt road, his paws rest on my shoulders, he growls a bit then roars in my face.

"I'm sorry!" I shout at him with my eyes closed he snarls then gets off of me, he sits in front of me with his back to me, "look a lot happened and you just slipped my mind!" wrong thing to say he snarls again making it a point to show me his teeth, I gulp down my fear. "It's not like I forgot about you! I swear! I was going to ask the Hokage if I could go look for you! I just haven't had the time; they just released me last week! And I started a job and I can't just leave when I want! I'm sorry okay?" I ask him, he lazily turns his head back at me, he watches me then let's out a small roar, I smile at him and throw myself at his back, he licks my cheek.

I look back to see a small crowd gathered around, I bow at them.

"Sorry for causing trouble," I say to them all, I look over at a still pretty upset Ducky, "down!" I order him, he looks at me his defiance shows but he does I grin down at the dirt. "We are sorry, my tiger isn't bad he was just frightened and reacted naturally."

They don't say anything but then I hear a bell ring and I rise. I look back to the side at Ducky and nod; we run for it and enter the school grounds Ducky stays close behind me.

I really did forget about Ducky until Naruto asked me about him and I remembered about my poor tiger, I was afraid something happened to him it was the same anxiety I felt after Itachi locked me up, wait could Ducky have stayed with Itachi this whole time?

I know Ducky didn't like any of the members of the organization but he didn't really hate Itachi as much as the other's. Would Itachi have led Ducky to the village…to me?

Itachi would've protected Ducky wouldn't he?

I take in a breath and knock on the door; he won't yell at me in front of the Genin at least I hope not.

"Come on in Lady Hinata," he says, I gulp down the fear and look back at the tiger in warning he doesn't meet my gaze. I want to warn Ducky with words but they'll think I'm crazy. I take in a deep breath and enter the classroom, he looks over at me expecting an answer but my tongue is swollen so instead I just slide the door fully open so he could see Ducky himself, he screams like a girl and jumps up on his desk, I hide my smile and hold back my laugh and it comes out as a snort all the kids look interested in Ducky, some murmur I hear a few girls scream.

"He arrived at the village today and some of the Chuunin viewed him as a threat and I saved him. His name is Ducky and he is a really nice tiger unless provoked; will it be alright if he stayed here for now? Ducky is very still and quiet I promise he won't disturb the class, I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't cause problems," I plead with Iruka sensei. "_Please_? If I leave him outside people will get scared and try to attack him again, he's my precious friend and I must protect him!" He keeps quiet and watches Ducky as if he's a dangerous tiger, Ducky the playful tiger roars which causes Iruka sensei to scream like a frightened little girl I laugh and snort not being able to hold it in, the rest of the Genin laugh along with me, I stop when Iruka sensei glares at me, I cough.

"Ducky!!" I yell angrily, "bad Ducky! Apologize to sensei!" I order, he looks to the side being the defiant child, "fine, I guess you leave me no choice but to leave you locked inside the apartment!" I say, I hear a small whine but I don't look over at him, out of the corner of my eye I watch as he lowers his head, I smile and he goes behind the desk to lay down, I look at Iruka sensei and he gets off the desk and coughs a bit to clear his throat.

"Lady Hinata and I will guide the class to the outside training area so that you may work on your kunai throwing," he says loudly trying to get all the laughing kids attention they quiet down.

"Iruka sensei will we be taking Ducky with us?" I ask he shakes his head.

"The tiger is sleeping, isn't he?" I look over the desk to see Ducky's body spread out to the side and his eyes are closed, "Just make a sign for the door to warn everyone," he orders me, I nod and grab a blank piece of paper and search for a marker to write the sign. "Remember class boy, girl with two straight lines! In alphabetical order!" he shouts as all the students stand out of their seats, "line up at the door," he tells the kids just as I finish the sign, I get a piece of tape and go to the door to put up my warning.

"_Iruka sensei's class is at the training grounds beware of a dangerous tiger in the classroom you have been warned_," the first boy in line reads out loud. "Lady Hyuga why would you name a tiger 'Ducky'?" the curious child ask me.

"Well I thought it would be funny to name him that," I confess to the kid, he looks up at me like I'm a weirdo.

"I don't get it," he says, I pat him on the top of his head as I crouch down so that we are eye to eye.

"That is exactly the point!" I tell him softly with a smile, his cheeks turn pink as he looks away from me.

"Lady Hinata I find it stupid!" the girl next to him says to me, I shrug my shoulders unsure what to say.

"Don't talk to Lady Hinata like that!" the little boy shouts at his classmate.

"I didn't call Lady Hinata stupid I said the tiger's name is!" then there's an angry roar, the girl screams, I crouch down in front of her and grab her shaking hands in my own and smile at her.

"You see, Ducky has this abnormal hearing, and he understands when someone talks bad about his name, my Ducky loves his name and will kill anyone who makes fun of him! This is your first warning you only get two more before he eats a hand or foot!" I say with an innocent smile, she begins to wail, the boy next to her laughs.

"Lady Hinata what is going on?" Iruka sensei asks, I shrug my shoulders acting as if I know nothing.

"I guess I don't have a way with children?" I say, he sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Stay behind them please," he instructs me.

We trade places and I go behind the two lines and follow the children out keeping an eye on them.

Ever since I was assigned to my squad I never returned to the training grounds in the Academy I still recall those days we'd come to practice our throwing and how all the girls squealed with delight at Sasuke's effortless throws.

I stay quiet as we stand before some wooden posts and Iruka sensei begins to explain and he hands me a backpack with small pouches full of kunai and shuriken, I give one to each student.

"Do you have anything to add Lady Hinata?" Iruka sensei asks.

"No sensei your explanation was perfect!" I say with a smile.

"Well class you have done it before I just wanted to remind you of the basic rules once more now begin, if any of you have question or would like to be taught just ask either Lady Hyuga or me we are here to offer help," he finishes but then looks at them all and, "everyone may begin," Iruka tells the class, I go behind the students that are lined up in front of a separate post.

Iruka sensei comes to stand next to me, he watches the students alongside me.

"It's good that I have help, but I would think the Hokage would send you to the hospital, I remember you used to make some medicinal ointments," he confesses to me, I nod.

"But I haven't been able to make some like I used to," I truthfully tell him, "Sakura told me last night that the Hokage would like me to volunteer in the hospital, but her wording made it sound like an order, so I'm stuck working in the hospital after I'm done here at the Academy. This Hokage sure is a slave driver isn't she?" he just chuckles unsure if he should answer.

"You'll be getting your own team soon won't you?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders and fold my arms over my chest as I look forward at the kids.

"I don't think so, the Hokage just gave me this job so that I may keep a low profile for the other villages to forget about me but soon she'll be sending me out on missions and all that Jounin business," I tell him as I watch a little girl throw a shuriken and she doesn't even hit the wooden post, some guys behind her snicker, she turns real red, one boy who all the other boys seem to respect goes forward with a sigh, the girl looks guiltily at the ground, her lips move, he pats her on the head and gives her a kunai and speaks to her; she looks up at him and listens, he throws it and it hits the spot between the eyes, she nods and bites down on her bottom lip and throws the kunai, this time it hits the arm.

She once again turns her gaze at the ground but he smiles at her and puts his hand down on her head and messes her hair, her shocked eyes look up at him and he smiles at her she turns pink at his words and he leaves her to collect their weapons, the girls behind her say something's but she looks over her shoulder and says something causing their jaws to drop the boy snickers as he stands next to her and they walk away together, I watch getting this eerie feeling, kind of like déjà vu, I hear Iruka next to me.

"Kind of reminds me of Sasuke and you back in the day," he murmurs, I don't respond, it does it's like that. "Ahh, it still hurts you to talk about him?" he whispers.

"No, I just don't care about him anymore, he betrayed the village Naruto and I love, I will never forgive him for that! He went willingly with the man that killed in cold blood the Third Hokage, that man killed the Third and Sasuke betrayed the village to train with him!" I shout which causes some of the students to look back at us. "I'm sorry," I tell Iruka sensei keeping my gaze to the ground.

"Hinata it's not my place to tell you this but I feel I should as your old sensei," he says to me softly I look up to find him staring out at the students. "Sometimes it's better to forgive even if you can't seem to do it because what does it cause you? Pain and to Sasuke it doesn't matter at least not to the Sasuke I used to know, just let it go Hinata, leave it all in the past." It's easy for him to say, he's never…Iruka sensei has never had something like this happen to him.

No, he doesn't understand that the guy I grew to love tried to kill me, he just doesn't get it, no one does.

"I'd like to Iruka sensei but that past has shaped my future," I tell him, I sense his eyes on me watching wondering what I'm saying but I'm saved by a yell from explaining further.

"_Hinataaaaaaaaaaa_!!" I hear a hyperactive blonde shinobi yell out my name, I smile in the direction he's running from.

"Would it be alright if I go to eat lunch now?" I ask Iruka sensei, he smiles and nods.

"Naruto is a bit early but its fine," he tells me and was about to leave but Naruto calls out his name.

"Iruka sensei can you believe I finally got Hinata to agree to be my girlfriend?" he shouts happily, I feel my cheeks turn pink; Iruka sensei looks at the two of us.

"I know I'm glad you two are finally together, I just hope Hinata has the patience for your crazy antics," he confess growing serious, I smile at his acting, Naruto was about to yell out but my words stops him.

"Not to mention his energy, how will I keep up with him?" I joke.

"Then there's his cluelessness, he doesn't catch on real quick, it takes him a while doesn't it?" Iruka asks me.

"It really does! He also doesn't have much patience; he wants everything to go so quickly!" I confess, Iruka nods closing his eyes and lets out a tired sigh.

"Not to mention-" but Naruto interrupts his favorite sensei.

"That's enough!" he says loudly, "I really don't think its right for you two to talk about me like that! I mean then Hinata will notice all my faults and will want to break up with me! You have got to stop now!" he says urgently, I playfully elbow him softly in the stomach.

"Naruto really! As if some words like that will make me break up with you! I know all your faults and like you because of them, just as you know all mine, it makes us humans," I tell him, he nods looking away, "Naruto can be so cute!" I say grabbing onto his arm, I look over at Iruka, "it means a lot to Naruto if you approve of our dating because to Naruto you are the father he never had," I say softly holding onto Naruto's sweaty hand, a small gasp escapes both their mouths, I keep my face forward to look at Iruka's pleased face.

"I'll always care about Naruto like my son and I'm happy that the girl he's always liked agreed to be his girlfriend, it makes me ecstatic that Naruto has grown into a fine man," Iruka sensei says truthfully, I smile and finally look over at a smiling Naruto.

"Thank you Iruka sensei, you and Pervert Sannin are the only one's I'd consider family well I'm glad you see me the same way I see you sensei," Naruto says in a low voice.

I smile at both of them, this is nice to see and hear.

"You kids should get going," Iruka sensei says as he clears his throat and coughs loudly, I grin as does Naruto.

"I'll return in an hour," I inform Iruka sensei he nods.

"I thought you only got half an hour for lunch?" Naruto whispers his question.

"I know I thought so too but he agreed so I'll get an hour lunch today! But before we leave I have to go to the classroom to pick up _someone_," I smile over at a confused Naruto, he doesn't ask anything and keeps to himself but I know he wants to ask who I'm talking about but I keep my mouth tightly shut, I go to the classroom door and slide it open to find a very much awake tiger he roars at me.

"Really Ducky! Couldn't you have at least hidden? You were supposed to be a surprise but you ruined it!" I scold the tiger, he growls at me then moves my legs with the side of his head, I fall against the door frame just as he goes up on his two back feet and rest his two front paws on Naruto's chest, Ducky whines, I just stare at Ducky shocked.

He pushed me out of the way! What that little! How dare he?

I stand up straight away from the door and stomp away Ducky is such a…

"Awww…look Ducky mommy is jealous," Naruto says in a baby voice, I stop to glare back at him, he just grins at me. He murmurs to Ducky in a low voice so that I won't hear what he says, I walk away, outside the Academy is as busy as always, wait are they going to scream and make a fuss? Should I make Ducky stay in the Academy? But the store over in the corner gives me an idea, over my shoulder I shout at Naruto. "Wait inside I'll be back!" then I hurry off with a smile on my mouth and come out with a bigger one. I run into the Academy to show what I bought, Ducky see's them and backs away, I sigh.

"Are you really going to be difficult?" I question the defiant tiger.

"Why'd you get lavender? Ducky is a guy, guys don't wear lavender!" Naruto shouts, I chose to ignore his comments.

"Look Ducky either you let me or Naruto put this collar around your neck with the leash or you'll leave me no choice but to leave you here!" I warn him truthfully, his angry yellow and dark blue pupils look up at me and a growl deep in his throat is directed at me as he rubs his head under Naruto's hands that's resting on his side, Naruto tries to suppress his grin but it doesn't work, now it's my turn to growl as I angrily hand the leash and collar to Naruto who just laughs.

"Look Hinata can't you be an adult about it?" he asks me, I look over my shoulder to glare at him, he coughs looking away and goes down to put the collar around his neck, when did they become so close?

I spent years with Ducky and he doesn't love me as much as he loves Naruto! Why am I jealous? I've got lots of tigers at my disposal and they talk too!

Naruto comes next to me holding the leash tightly, I go on the other side of Ducky and we leave the Academy gates people look at us to glare then notice the tiger between us and their shock is evident, is it supposed to be funny? Would it be rude of me to laugh?

"Are we eating ramen again?" I ask Naruto he nods.

"Duh! There is nothing else worth eating!" he proclaims loudly.

"We should get something for Ducky," I tell him, he looks down at the tiger who is strutting down the street, his tail sticking up.

"What does he eat?" he asks me, I shrug my shoulders.

"Once he got old enough he'd go hunting alone, we should go in there," I say pointing at a Meat Market. We go over and I leave Naruto outside with Ducky.

I come back out with a plastic bag filled with raw meat, Ducky goes to the bag and smells it, he bites it but I pull the bag away.

"You can't be eating raw meat out like this. Can't you see all the people looking at you in fear? Think about their reaction when they see blood on your mouth, they will think you ate one of their children! You have got to be careful," I tell him, he growls once more, this ungrateful little…

"Naruto!" I call his name as I glare down at the angry tiger, "do you think that perhaps this tiger is gay?" I ask Naruto's jaw drops.

"You are just jealous!" he shouts incapable of believing my words. "Why would you even think that?" he asks in a disbelieving tone and not bothering to hide his outrage.

I shrug one shoulder and react like it's no big deal.

"It wouldn't change the way you feel about Ducky would it?" I ask lifting my eyebrow in question, he turns bright red and looks away.

"O-of c-course n-not-t!" he shouts _way too_ loud his uneasiness is evident, I hide my grin.

It's so easy to tease the gullible Naruto, its wrong of me to make fun of him like this but it's so much fun!!

"Naruto don't you ever change!" I say on a whim not sure why I said that to him.

"What?" he asks me, I look over at him to find him watching me wanting to tell him why I said that but I'm not sure myself.

"Look it's the two love birds!" I hear a teasing Ino, I look behind me to find her there with her team members she smiles at us, "wait don't tell me you guys are going to eat ramen, right?" she asks, Naruto's smile widens and nods.

"Yup! It's a date!" he decides to inform them Shikamaru sighs.

"Seriously Hinata why are you dating this brainless idiot?" he asks.

"Because really who else do I have to chose from, there's you a brainless lazy bum; Chouji I don't even want to discuss him-"

"Hey," Chouji interrupts me.

"The guy that wears a tight green body suit; an insect man; the puppy dude; Naruto's girly teammate, so there's not much to chose from, so I decided on the brainless idiot who makes me laugh," I answer his question.

"That is so true!" Ino exclaims nodding her agreement.

"Hey Naruto, that's a really big and hairy dog," Chouji says.

"Actually that's not a dog that is Ducky," I say.

"A duck, now that's just silly," Chouji says as he chomps down on his potato chips.

"No, his name is Ducky but he's a tiger," Naruto explains, the three team mates keep to themselves but look at one another, Shikamaru scratches his head, Ino steps behind Chouji just in case and Chouji just looks down at the tiger and throws a potato chip at Ducky but I catch it before the tiger gets a chance to eat it.

"Don't feed Ducky with this!" I say, "It's bad; he could only eat meat and poultry!!" Chouji looks at me as if I'm crazy as does everyone else.

"Well…" Chouji starts and leans down to talk to Ducky, "I know this one good place where they only serve the best quality meat!" he tells the tiger, Ducky looks at him with a tilt of the head almost as if thinking Chouji is a weirdo then the tiger leans forward like he is imagining Chouji is an animal he could eat but I throw myself at Ducky and force his mouth shut with my arms which circle around it.

"Bad Ducky! Bad! No eating Chouji!" I yell in his face, I look up at Naruto, "get the bag, yeah?" I ask he nods bending down to grab it, I dropped it before throwing myself at Ducky, I glare at him and he glares back. Naruto puts the bag next to me and I let go of Ducky. "Hold onto him tightly Naruto," he just nods pulling Ducky back and making the leash shorter, I dig through the bag and search for the whole chicken, I find it and unwrap it Ducky tries to come closer but Naruto doesn't let him, I grab the whole chicken and throw it at his mouth he catches it and starts to bite it holding onto it with his paws as he eats, he growls at Naruto as he gets closer to Ducky, his claws dig into the already dead chicken.

"Wow," everyone mutters as he rips a leg off and tears into the chicken with his long and sharp nails and equally sharp fangs.

"Hey Hinata, it's going to be like taking care of a child isn't it?" Naruto asks me cheerfully as he stares at Ducky who is devouring the chicken.

I think back to what the Hokage told me, I won't be able to have kids, I won't be a mother, now that I think about it, it's sad.

"Yeah a kid that at any minute could eat you," Shikamaru mutters.

I won't have kids…_its final isn't it_?



* * *

Two months pass and considering that for the previous three years I was sent on missions that it wasn't likely I'd survive this kind of life I'm currently living is quite…well _dull_…

Before my adrenaline would be running as I faced death but I always lived to see another day now the only thing that gets my blood pumping is running to the Academy to make sure I make it on time.

That's it!

No fighting for my life to survive.

Now it's fighting to get to the hospital on time or else the Hokage will make me give people sponge baths as punishment.

Instead of training with an S-class criminal that has skills unimaginable I train with my old teammates and an overgrown dog…don't get me wrong, I don't hate it but I must admit I'm missing my old life.

I really thought I never would but a part of me…No, _White Doom_ misses going out to missions that would get my blood pumping with excitement!

First I couldn't wait to finish my mission yet now I can't seem to be happy with my current life.

For three years I was feared! Shinobi would tremble at the mere mention of my alias! When they faced me some would tremble others who were strong would go all out against me wanting to have one final battle, the final one that would define their legacy.

But now I'm teaching snotty stupid kids who think they know everything!

The old me finds it nice that I'm shaping the future of these Genin that they are learning from me and will use what they learned on future missions.

Got to admit that my life is pretty low-key compared to before and it's going good with Naruto.

He is very considerate boyfriend but I just can't see him as a guy I'll fall in love with. I can't fall for him because I still love Sasuke, my heart belongs to him, it always will.

I hate myself for this, I do…I'm using Naruto and he isn't even aware of it! I'm such an evil person to be using him like this but I've got to, no I don't!

I just use it as an excuse.

"Is it okay to be doing this to him?" I ask the all-knowing Ducky. "I mean I know I could never love him but I'm using him! My best friend! Just to keep up appearances! To forget about that jackass! I'm such a bitch! Aren't I?" I ask my furry tiger all he does I lay back down ignoring my rant, I sigh it's no use I should talk to a human. But Kurenai sensei is busy getting ready for her baby, Naruto; I can't go to him with this! Sakura and Ino maybe my friends now but I don't really trust them. Chouji would just nod and not even pay attention, Shikamaru would probably sleep through my rant, Kiba wouldn't understand, Shino wouldn't give any good advice he'll just confuse me even more. TenTen is busy with Lee they seem to have something going on, Neji…he'd probably be good but that would mean I'd have to go to the Hyuga compound and I haven't gone since I returned, I haven't even seen my dad yet and I don't plan to.

The Hokage is too busy to listen to me but wait! Lord Jirayia he'd probably…I could trust him can't I?

No, he'd get angry at me because of Naruto, he cares for Naruto like family so for him to hear my words on Naruto, it would just make him hate me.

I sigh throwing my body to the side on the sofa if only I could talk to…

No, I shouldn't even think about _her_, I really shouldn't.

I get up and grab Ducky's leash, and go to him, I'll walk him so that I can clear my head.

Against Ducky's own will I pull him up on his paws, his lazy eyes close as I pull on the leash to make him walk forward, he does with a growl.

I just give up and unhook him and walk out with my keys in my hands, I lock my door and walk down the hall of the building where my apartment is.

I stand outside and on my right I see the darkness that the Uchiha's used to call home. I walk over to it slowly.

There were so many happy memories I spent in there, more time than I did at my own house. Sasuke's family was like my own, his mom even went as far as to treat me like her own daughter.

Why did Sasuke's dad want to take over Konoha? Why would he try to do overthrow Konoha's existent Leaders? And why did the Village higher ups use Itachi like they did? Why…the Third he…just let it happen.

The Uchiha's have a very twisted fate…I'm sure there's more than I know, I stop just inside the compound, no one even bothers to keep the grounds nice, have they just forgotten about the Uchiha's, does no one care about this place?

This wonderful compound both Itachi and Sasuke called home? It saddens me to think that the Hokage didn't…she just didn't try. But then she might have been too busy to even think about the compound.

I bring my hand forward and look down at my thumb should I but before I could think further I bite down my thumb and gather my chakra and create the hand seals and summon the very first tiger I met.

The smoke surrounds my summon, I can't see her, my breath stops in anticipation to hear her first words she'll speak to me after three years of not seeing one another.

"_Didn't I warn you not to summon me_?" her angry voice tells me, has she not forgiven me? Could it be she is still angry? "Hyuga Hinata do you have any last words before **I kill you**?" she asks me, I fall to my knees not having the strength to fight Sakuya, I should've known, Sakuya is a stubborn tiger. She wouldn't forgive me, no she wouldn't she isn't the type of tiger that would forgive so easily but why do I feel so sad?

Could it be that emotion I thought would never appear did…was my _hope_ the one that lead me to believe she would forget?

* * *

**There are lots of sorry's in this chapter isn't there? Hope you enjoyed it and Hin4-ch4n where are you? Has anyone seen or heard from her? She wasn't able to beta this chapter but I give her my thanks anyway!! So if you catch any mistakes they are all mine!! Much thanks to everyone, by the way I'm crossing my fingers hopefully I'll be able to recieve 200 reviews!! Thank you!! All of you rule the world!!**


	12. Reunion?

**litecloud**: Much thanks, not to worry I'll see this story to the very end!!

**Hinata Lovers**: Thanks, I really appreciate it because when I read your reviews they always make me laugh!

Actually it is well at least in the city I live, I hear white girls say novela's all the time, it's pretty funny how they can butcher an easy Spanish word like that…

You'll read a bit about it in this chapter she finally meets her dad!

Yes! Not to worry it happens to the best of us.

Totally true!

I think they'll only be one more with her and Sasuke maybe I'll throw a few flashbacks between Hinata and Itachi, I'm not sure…

I know right, but hey at least you'll remember this fic! It'll have an original ending!!

Nope, there's another one to come, but it won't be in this chapter! Yeah, but she still didn't want to send her.

True, so true…

Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, I like to add little lines like that; that will make you guys laugh.

Yeah, but she's just playing with him also to get a reaction out of him, Hinata likes to tease Naruto a lot!

I know I did too then I was like "Oh, yeah…" I'm such an evil writer…

I really like those stories!! It's like I'm reading then there's this part where without even noticing I have a smile on my lips!! Those are the greatest!!

I know!! Now I'm really tempted to do that, and finish it then the next day put up the real chapter!! It'd be funny for us but not so funny for all the other readers…But I'm really tempted…but I shouldn't…BUT I'M REALLY TEMPTED!!

**harley944**: Much thanks!!

**babyspice939**: I thought about doing it like you did it but then this is easier for me and that way everyone who reads the story gets to see all the great readers who leave reviews!!

I get that a lot that my chapters are long I just don't see it. Actually I can but for some reason it always comes out long, don't ask me how, it just does. It seems that I just made it even longer…I'd tell you if you were on the mark or way off but I won't because you asked me last time that you didn't want me to confirm it so I won't!! Once it's finally over you'll find out!!

I know!! There's so many different stories out there that have just stopped and I hate it! I mean I have stories I haven't updated but that doesn't mean I'll give up on them for the moment I'm just writing for J.A.B. and Rebels at the moment, wait so yup I would never give up!! Exactly!! If I get no reviews or if I do but they are all negative I wouldn't care I'll go on until I finished it!! I know but if I receive another stupid and mean review from the same reader I get mad and let them know it then if they send another I just ignore it. I do know what you mean and I'm happy that you feel the same way!!

It's totally weird because I don't see it as long if anything I think this chapter is pretty short! But there are times were I have to stop writing for a day just to get away from it or else I won't be able to continue with the story.

Okay, in this one they won't meet but she does meet with someone else, hint hint…In the next chapter it's when she finds out about Sasuke and it's a pre-meet so to say, so for sure in the chapter 14 is when they meet face to face, I promise or stick a thousand needles in my eyes!! So no more crying!! I won't accept it!! You must smile and be a happy-upbeat girl!

4rm your number one fan: OrangeTulips!!

**enoa-chan**: Thank you! I'm glad you found it funny!

That she is!

I know I really wanted to let the party to go one longer but I had to have the story continue and want to take too much time on the party, sorry if it wasn't so much fun as you wanted it to be. You are right on the money about Hanabi but not to worry you'll find out more about her death in this chapter!

Well I could deny it but yeah, he did, I was thinking of doing a side story from Ducky's point of view but it would be too hard…No, Itachi isn't around the village but he is around.

I do too, I feel bad to use him like that. He does know but he just doesn't want to believe it, he's in denial.

Yes something important to the Sasuke and Hinata fans!

Yeah, she does like it but she feels that something is missing, it's not like she's crazy to kill but she does want to get some action because she feels that all the training she went through with Itachi would be for nothing, everything she did and learned would be for nothing. No, she doesn't love it that much but she feels as if she's caged in and she does not like that feeling. Yeah, she went to the Hokage to ask for the mission.

True, she won't kill Hinata but they have a heart to heart! You'll read more about it in this chapter.

I think I'm going to start to watch Naruto again after all they are following the manga once more so I'll have to see. Oh, Code Geass is totally kick ass!! But it's pretty confusing if you haven't watched the first season so you should watch the first season then continue with the second one, I really recommend it, it's somewhat confusing but it's good!! If you really want to watch an anime that will have you laughing I will totally recommend Gintama, it's the funniest anime you will ever watch!! I promise it will have you 

laughing, I mean if you find this story kind of funny Gintama is way funnier!! Also Soul Eater is a pretty good anime Death the Kid is my new love!! Those are really the only anime I watch so yup, I'd watch more but then I'd forget about my stories!

I guess the wait wasn't so long this time! Much thanks I'm happy you like my story so much!!

**Gaara's Little Girl**: I know I'm happy I brought her back, I was going to wait longer but what the hey, I should just bring her back now, not to worry she won't.

It's fine not to worry!

Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it so much! For real? You are just too nice but I'm so ecstatic that you like it so much!! You'll find out soon! No he wouldn't at least I don't think so, he's not that kind of guy.

You just make me smile to much because of your awesome words, I'm happy you think that and wrote it, much thanks and appreciation on my part, thank you!! You are the best!

**crazyasian12**: I know I get that a lot, everyone wants Sasuke!! Not to worry you'll get a bit from him in this chapter I promise! I know I've been getting that a lot, I for sure everyone started reading Just a betrayal without reading Just a thought, but I was wrong!! Much thanks like always and thanks for telling me the old you!! I really did update soon didn't I?

**Reckoning in Death**: Thank you!! You are lucky because I think this may be the quickest I've every updated!! Is it sad?

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: I know, as a Naruto and Hinata fan I just couldn't help myself and had to have them date! I know I feel the same way…

I so love tigers too, though I must admit I'm kind of hating cats, my two cats are a pain in the behind…but I still love them…

Yup, I tried to resist it but I couldn't and ended up following the manga…I really wanted to have a story with Itachi as the bad guy but I guess I'll have to write a new one with him as the evil older brother.

Not to worry her brother has told her the truth so she knows about everything!

You can never say it enough!! Not to worry I will!! Much thanks!

**Leite Destiny**: See I just don't see it as long…is that wrong of me or am I just a weirdo? Not to worry you didn't have to wait too long!

**netbreaker0**: Well personally I think that animals can understand what we say but just can't respond like they want, so I knew I had to have Ducky react when people speak about him, yup so watch out!

**saphire-drag0n**: Did you shout it out all like: _NNNNNNNNNooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!_ Like that? Exactly I mean it 201 has a one so that's good, not to worry you'll always be the 200th that never was, (J/K)!!

I was going to have them fight head on but I decided against it because in the coming chapters there will be enough action, at least I think so…

Don't worry dear Sasuke fan he will appear in this chapter a small one but look forward to seeing him more often in the next couple of chapters!!

You didn't have to wait for long did you? I'm kind of happy that it came out so quick!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Ah, my 200th reviewer I feel I should give you something…was it really crazy because of the whole Hinata is dating Naruto twist or because of Sakuya? Must admit crazy is a good word!

__

_**So some of you were thinking it'd take me a couple of months to update right? Must admit I personally thought this chapter came out rather quickly, but then again I'm trying to write and update frequently so I could finish it and concentrate on my other stories, and also because I'll be starting classes in October so I'm trying to get as much done as I can, so look forward to that!! **_

_**Also if you want info on the stories I'm writing you could always check out my profile; I usually update every week give or take, like after I update J.A.B. I'll be writing on my profile how the upcoming chapter is coming!! I guess that's all really I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thank you! **_

**Chapter 12: Reunion?**

Why did that useless emotion rise inside of me again, why did I have _hope_ Sakuya would be happy that I summoned her?

I keep my gaze on the ground, why hasn't she killed me yet?

"Who would've thought the proud White Doom would kneel before me?" I hear her, "God, Hinata you are stupid! I was just joking! Did you honestly think I'd kill you?" she shouts, I raise my head to finally get a good look at her, her face got wider, she's taller then what I last remember she must be a foot shorter then Jin; she still looks pretty and that pure what fur is still flawless. The tears gather in my eyes, it's been too long.

"Hinata you are such a girl!" she says disgusted that I'm crying because I finally see her again, "I wonder about you," she murmurs but I don't care I throw myself at her with my arms wide open and burry my face in her fluffy fur.

"Sakuya!!" I say into the pure whiteness. "Do you know how much I missed you?" I ask tearing myself away from her, I smile up at her and she looks down at me.

"I hope you learned your lesson! Don't you ever threaten me again!" she orders me, I smile unable to help it.

"Sakuya, you softy! Here I was shaking in fear and all you do to me is give me a warning! Aren't you the cutest?! But don't worry I learned my lesson and I won't ever threaten you again!" I say putting one hand over my heart and the other I raise with my palm out to her.

She glares at me and a reluctant smile comes onto her mouth.

"You can cry now if you want," I playfully tell her but her gaze turns deadly, I wonder is she the summon or am I?

"I'm a Princess! I never cry for a human it's undignified," she says loudly and full of pride, I hide my smile and nod becoming as serious as I can. "I'll only say this once but I'm happy you finally summoned me again, I've been waiting," she whispers I nod my agreement not being able to laugh because that's exactly how I feel. "There must be a reason why you summoned me what is it?"

"You are the only one I can trust, you are the only person I can speak truthfully about it," I say walking further into the Uchiha compound, she follows after me, "I mean it's not like a life threatening thing just something's I'd like you to hear and give me advice on."

"I'll try," she says.

"You heard everything from Mamoru didn't you?" I ask her looking over my shoulder back at her.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it was a mission given to you by your Kage," she says, "why didn't you tell me?" she asks sounding a bit hurt.

"I had to fool everyone including you, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you but I did and I lost you too," I say not being able to look back at her.

"Got to admit you hurt me but never lost me," she says softly, "so you returned to your village a hero, I take it?" she asks me sounding like a gloating mother.

"Not really, everyone hates me but they don't say anything to me because I'm the Heiress of the most prestige's clan in Konoha so they don't speak ill of me at least not to my face."

"What happened to your sister?" she asks, "wasn't she supposed to inherit the title?" she asks.

"If she were still alive I'm sure she would," I tell her keeping my voice blank.

She keeps to herself at first unsure what to say but then she whispers, "I'm sorry."

"I' am too," I respond. Both of us keep silent not sure how to continue with the conversation, I look around the streets, "do you live separately from the other tigers or do you all live together? Does it matter if you are royalty over in your realm?" I ask.

"I don't understand what you are asking," she confesses to me.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask pausing but continue not waiting for her answer. "We are walking inside the Uchiha compound, they created these huge walls to keep themselves inside no outsiders were welcome, they only accepted me because I was always with Sasuke, we never really separated and even then no one in here really liked me. The Hyuga's are similar; they locked themselves inside a compound that wouldn't allow other villagers in. Why didn't they just create another village for themselves instead why did they stay loyal to Konoha? What's so special about this village?" I ask her swallowing down the knot that is in my throat, she doesn't respond. "Do you know what else? I'm really starting to hate the village; I've lost the faith I had in it! Everything was a lie, every single thing!" I shout.

"What's going on?" Sakuya softly asks me, I force my laugh.

"The real question is what isn't going on! I'm using Naruto to forget about Sasuke but it isn't working! I still love Sasuke I dream about him all the while he's probably forgotten all about me! I can't live here anymore! A part of me wants to leave and create my own adventures like what I lived with Akatsuki! I want to continue that excitement I used to live through every day! I don't want to teach those snotty Genin! I want Ducky to love me not Naruto! I need to hear from Itachi, I want to know if he's okay. But most of all I want to see Sasuke again!" I say as I start to sob, "I'm not strong enough! I want to hear him call my name, to feel his arms around me, to rest my head on his chest, I just want to be with Sasuke," I confess to her softly. "I miss him."

I expect her to laugh at me to call me a pitiable girl who has no pride instead I hear her sniffle, I turn around to see a blurry Sakuya cry with me and that just breaks me, I fall crying louder and direct my sobs up at the dark starless night sky.

"I-I-I h-hate th-this! I-I n-need t-to se-see him-m-m a-again-n-n-n!! I need t-too s-see-e-e S-S-Sasuke a-again!!" I scream up and tightly shut my eyes letting the hot tears slide out of my eyes, I continue to cry not being able to stop and not wanting to; everything has been piling up every true emotion I was hiding, pretending to hate Sasuke has left me feeling unsure, not sure how I should continue to live. "I don't want to use Naruto, I don't want to hurt the guy I love like a brother, I don't think I should u-use h-him like-e-e I-I' am!" Sakuya comes to me sniffling and rests her big head on my legs.

"Why do you have to suffer so much?" she whispers, I gasp, hiccupping and my nose running. "You're a good human yet here you are crying because of the guy you love and the guilt you feel over Naruto. You sacrificed yourself for the village that doesn't trust you, and here you are still strong even though your heart is broken, Hinata you're still fighting and winning against all odds and that's what makes me admire you even more."

"I didn't do it for the village I did it for Sasuke, so he could know of Itachi's abilities so when they fight Sasuke will have the upper hand," I truthfully tell Sakuya the real reason for joining Akatsuki but I don't look at her because I don't want to see her shock.

"I'd do the same thing," she whispers, "if Jin was in a similar situation as Sasuke I'd take the same path you did for Sasuke, everything, I'd suffer through everything for Jin," she whispers the end, I pet her head and smooth her pure white fur, she rubs her nose on me.

"I know you love him; he's being a difficult tiger because he thinks he doesn't deserve you, just because you are a Princess and he's a commoner," I tell her, she nods already knowing but wanting to hear it from someone else.

"Grandfather already gave my hand in marriage to the Prince of the other clan of tigers," Sakuya confides in me, I can see her hate for the marriage in her pure blue eyes.

"But his Royal Highness knows of your-" but Sakuya cuts me off.

"It doesn't matter, it's for the best…I've got to do what's best for the clan they are counting on me," she whispers close to tears, I reach up and clutch on to the fur of her cheeks and pull her face down to be level with mine.

"Don't do it!" I yell my tears falling for my best friend who won't cry on her own "don't do something for someone else! Do what your heart wants! And it wants you to run away with Jin!" I tell her the desires she tries to keep hidden deep within her, those sad eyes met mine.

"My heart belongs to my clan," she confess so softly that for a minute I thought I imagined it but that look in her eyes that tears me in half tells me she did in fact say it. I hold onto her my arms circle around her neck, an ironic laugh escapes my trembling lips.

"Look at the both of us are strong the two of us are going to inherit out clans title but we won't be able to be with the guys we love," I say.

"It truly is ironic," she whispers, "I still remember out conversation about love, even though it was so long ago, it's still fresh in my mind," Sakuya declares to me.

"I forgot all about it," I lie, she sees thorough me just by the tone I use but doesn't call me out on it.

"Your words left a mark on me, the words of the extent for the love you feel for Sasuke still stir my heart," she confesses.

"I was just a kid; I didn't know what I was saying."

"I thought you forgot, yet here you are saying that, Hinata has your life really turned into lies?" I just nod not being able to respond with words. "you've let it go too far," she whispers, "Hinata get a hold of your life, don't let it get any more out of hand or else you'll lose it and it'll never be yours again."

"Are those words supposed to be wise?" I joke around with her but she brings her huge paw on top of my head.

"Did you say something you little insignificant bug I can squash you here and now," she tells me in a menacing tone, I just laugh softly.

"S-sorry?" I whisper, I hear a growl deep in her throat but she removes her hand off my head. "The Sakuya I knew was able to joke around now it seems I can't now."

"That's true you can't, now you should talk to me about what's bothering you," she says, I nod.

"Is it wrong for me to want to go back away from this village I have ties to?" I ask.

"Well not really, I mean you did give your life for the village and you saved it from being destroyed," Sakuya says, "it's normal that you want to go out and do what you do best."

"And that is?" I ask against my better judgment.

"Cry and whine," she tells me in a deadpan voice, I glare and she just laughs, "kidding, I was kidding! Well what you are best at is killing," I don't argue with her.

"I feel that if I don't see some action soon all that training I did with Itachi would have been for nothing," I tell her walking along the streets of the compound.

"I feel the same way all those years we worked on our combos was for nothing because you didn't summon me once!"

"We really worked hard didn't we?" I ask her she just smirks.

"Have you seen Sasuke since he left?" she quietly asks me.

"No," I whisper.

"Does Naruto know how you feel towards Sasuke?" she inquires.

"When he asked me to be his girlfriend I told him I still love Sasuke and always will," I confess looking back at her.

"And he still asked you to be his girlfriend?" she asks unable to hide her shock.

"Yeah but I think he thinks with time I'll forget about Sasuke and love Naruto instead," I say pretty sure that's the case.

"That Naruto he is still stupid isn't he?" she asks me taking the lead and walking ahead of me.

"Hey!" I shout, "that's not very nice comment! If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all!" I tell her she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, _mother_," she kids around with me. "He doesn't understand you at all does he?"

"I think he knows but is trying to…well he just doesn't want to believe it, should I break up with him before things get any further?" I try to ask Sakuya for her opinion.

"Well I can't tell you what to do that's a decision you must make," she gives her honest answer, I sigh.

"You are no help whatsoever!" I exclaim loudly but in a teasing tone.

"Stupid! Matters of the heart should be dealt by the person the heart belongs to!" she tells me, I just smirk.

"You could've at least given me some type of advice! I mean you will inherit your clan of tigers and this is the best advice you give? Pff! What a bunch of B.S.!" I shout, her paw comes on top of me but I run away, she growls following after me.

I laugh at her and it just angers her she runs faster and is right on my heels I duck down just as she jumps over me and I hop on the roof she trails me on the ground.

"Hinata! Accept your punishment! Don't act like a coward!" I

I just look back and stick my tongue out at her; she lets out a roar it brings goose bumps on to my arms.

"You'd do the same thing as me! You would've used the same line on me! You were just itching to say it!" I yell back at her.

"Shut up my wording would've been superior to your lame ass words!" she screams up at me.

"Ha!" I shout over my shoulder then I stop moving and just when she's about to pass my side I jump down and land on her back, I circle my arms around her. "Thank you."

"You are hiding something from me aren't you?" her voice softens as she speaks to me.

"Yeah…I can't…I can't tell you…at least not yet…I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from one another," she murmurs softly.

"I know and for that I'm sorry, it's just that it's not my secret to tell," I say as she starts to walk instead of running.

"Does it have to do with Sasuke?" the noisy Sakuya continues to question me.

"Yeah he's a part of it," I answer.

"Just know that I'm here if you ever need me," and with that she leaves, I scream as I fall face first onto the dirt street.

"Owwww…" I mutter as I wipe the dirt off my face. That was mean of her, I walk back home with a limp thanks to Sakuya; after all Sakuya will be Sakuya…

* * *

The next day while I was teaching the class Iruka sensei walked in and informed me that the Hokage was asking for me and from now on I'd be an active Jounin taking on real missions inside I cried for joy but outside I acted sad. I said my good-bye and practically flew to the Hokage's office. I knocked first then waltzed right in only to see Naruto and his team I smile at him and walk right to him ignoring everyone else.

"Finally!" I tell him he nods with a serious look on his face.

"It really is about time," he agrees.

"Exactly I can only be left inside for so long, acting as if I'm some baby bird that should be caged in to be taken care of! I'm a full grown hawk that can soar in the sky!" I inform them, Naruto just nods understanding and the rest look at me as if I'm a lunatic.

"Hinata I'm sure Iruka informed you that you'll be taking on missions from now on," I nod real quick.

"Exactly just so you know Lady Hokage I' am quite excited because now I won't be scared that I'll become rusty! We wouldn't want that now would we my Lady?" I ask her she just glares at me.

"That is beyond the point!" she shouts outraged. "You'll still be expected to help in the Hospital on your time off."

"Yes, I knew you would say that," I mumble, "do you not want your shinobi to have a life?" I ask.

"If only," she mutters. "Back to what we were first discussing I decided to break up team Kakashi; Naruto and Hinata will be one team and Sakura, Sai and Kakashi will be another."

"Why is it only a two man team? I wouldn't mind being a part of their team Lady Hokage," Sakura speaks up.

"No, Hinata and Naruto work superior alone, well they'd be even better if Sasuke were still here," she says.

"Just because the three of us trained together when we were younger doesn't mean we'd be a good team now," I tell her crossing my arms over my chest, "right Naruto?" I ask but don't get a response I look over to find a depressed Naruto and Sakura.

"They become like this with the mention of Sasuke's name," Sai informs me, I nod.

"What will our first mission be Hokage?" I ask her walking to her desk and leaning over it to get a good view of the papers spread out before her I see one that looks quite promising and grab the paper and get a hold on a motionless Naruto. "I'll accept this mission on both of our behalf's!" I shout over my shoulder at her. "We'll report to you once we return from the mission!"

"Hyuga Hinata get back here! Hinataaaaa!!" she yells out to me but I ignore her and make our escape.

"She is worse than Naruto," Tsunade tells them sitting back down on the chair.

"And that's saying something," Sai speaks out.

"About _your_ mission…"

* * *

I deactivate my Sharingan as I look down at Orochimaru's true shape, so he went that far to become a snake, so far as to shed his human skin and turn into a white snake. I get my katana and grab a cloth to clean off the blood. I walk over his motionless body.

Now is the time to gather my pawns, the real question is how I'm going to get Hinata. From what I've heard the village hasn't sent her out on any missions if anything they aren't permitting her to leave the village.

In order to complete my vengeance against Itachi I need her.

I've debated in my head; I've gone through different types of scenarios but all of them have Hinata in my victory she is the valuable pawn an elite one so to speak.

There's this guilty feeling in me but I don't pay it attention, revenge is my top priority, even if it pains me to no end. I walk down the dark hallways and go onto a room full of "testing" subjects inside of glass testing tubes that grown human beings are being kept in; the room is fully lit.

"If it isn't Sasuke, why are you here? Could it be you finally killed Orochimaru?" a male voice asks me, I go over to one of the glass tubes and cut it, the water comes out of where I cut into and it gathers to form a guy.

"I got you first since you were the closes," I tell him, he looks at me.

"First?" he asks.

"I still have to get Karin from the South base and Jugo who is in the North base," I tell him part of my plan.

"I can't stand those two," he decides to inform me, I give him my back and walk away, he follows after me, "I'll go but first we have to make a stop somewhere," he says this causes me to stop; is he actually telling me what to do? But I continue to walk not finding it all that important since I'm one step closer to my revenge one step to seeing my brothers dead body laying before my feet much like Orochimaru's dead form.

But also seeing Hinata again, how different will she be?

Does she still feel the same for me like she did long ago or has my betrayal changed her feelings?

Why do I still long for her? All I should care about is killing the man who took everything from me, including the girl I once loved and turned her into a merciless cold-blooded killer.

"Why is Karin needed? That stupid bitch is useless and I can't get along with her," he says from behind me, I shrug my shoulders.

"You'll learn to corporate with her," I answer they can die for all I care; I only need their help to a certain point. Their well being means nothing they just need to complete their roles to a certain extent.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

"How difficult it will be to kidnap someone from Konoha," I inform him.

"Is this person important to what you are planning?" he questions me.

"You could say she's the key to unlocking something."

"It'll be a piece of cake we'll be in and out in no time," he says full of confidence.

I won't take any chances instead I summon a small garden snake. "Search for Hinata Hyuga and inform me of her whereabouts," the snake then slithers away.

"You mean 'White Doom'? You want to kidnap Akatsuki's trained killer?" I just ignore his questions and continue to walk; he doesn't need to know everything.

_Just you wait Princess Hinata_.

* * *

We completed our mission in record time and returned back to the village to find a very happy Hokage.

"The next mission will be A-ranked; you two will be sent to Hidden Mist Village and collect a scroll that the Mizukage will be sending to me through you, this is a very important scroll I shouldn't have to remind you but I will: failure is not an option!"

"When will we sent out?" Naruto asks.

"You get to rest today but tomorrow before the sun is out you will no longer be in the village by then you'll be on your way, an A.N.B.U. black ops team will be following you to make sure the mission is a success."

"We don't need an A.N.B.U. team. Lady Hokage we're fine on our own," I tell her feeling a bit sad that she doubts our abilities.

"It's not for you guys it's for the scroll, just in case you die they'll retrieve it and bring it back to me," she says our jaws drop.

"Our third mission is that dangerous?" Naruto asks dumbfounded.

"You really believe in us don't you Hokage?" I ask feeling hyper all of a sudden.

"I place my trust in you sure," she admits with a shrug of the shoulders. I look over at Naruto and grin his smile widens and we high-five one another.

"This is our chance to prove how badass we are!" I shout out jumping up and down.

"Exactly! We'll complete this mission quicker than the last one and we'll be only sent out to the dangerous missions! It'll be awesome! Such a remarkable way to start getting the recognition we deserve!" Naruto shouts his happiness is shown on his young face.

"Oh, Naruto when we complete this mission you'll be much closer to being named Hokage! Your dream is going to come true just you wait and see!" I say grabbing his hands in my own.

"Hey! Don't get lost on me let me explain the mission details; first off you won't be going as shinobi you'll be entering the village as Lady Hanabi heiress to the Hyuga clan you'll be playing your sister news hasn't been let out yet of her death and Naruto will be your servant, I'm thinking of asking Neji to accompany you two, because something tells me you won't be okay by yourselves," she mutters the end.

"But wait if we're going undercover how will we meet with the Mizukage?" I ask her.

"You'll request an audience and one of his shinobi will grant it and he'll give you a message to send to me," she says.

"But what about Attainment and Annihilation how will I hide them? I can't go on a mission without them!" I tell her. "And Ducky what about my gay tiger?" I ask.

"Hinata don't tell everyone about Ducky's sexual preference you know how sensitive he is on the matter!" the defensive Naruto shouts out.

"I just wanted the Hokage to know why Ducky loves you more than me so she won't think he likes you more then he loves me," I say looking over my shoulder at him, he sighs an annoyed look on his face.

"Am I supposed to care?" she asks, I gasp.

"Of course my Lady! How can you not?" I ask then I get my small photo album that I keep in my weapons pouch, Naruto sighs slapping his face and covers his eyes with his hand, I glare over at him. "Look Lady Hokage do you see this very first picture of him I took that one after the first day I found him I began to take pictures of my Ducky, I should've figured out his sexual preference way back then, he loved to be in front of the camera but it wasn't until _he_ came that my baby Ducky fell under his charm just like his mom! Did you know that Ducky is just two years old and this-this _pedophile_ is taking advantage of my poor underage of my poor _underage_ tiger!" I act like a drama queen and rest my hand on my forehead.

"_A-a pedophile_?" Naruto asks me shocked, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I just-" but the Hokage interrupts him.

"Look this is a very important mission if you can't take it seriously then I'll have to send some other team, do you understand?" she asks. I pull away my small album and gather the pictures, I salute her and look ahead.

"Not to worry my Lady we'll be as serious as you wish us to be. So I'll be playing the role of my late sister and Neji may be coming with us," I turn to look at Naruto with a sad expression right away I notice how he grows alert, "sorry we won't be able to do _this_ and _that_," I say causing Naruto to turn bright red and really embarrassed, I smirk and see a very shocked Hokage.

"You guys-" but Naruto cuts her off before she could speculate any further.

"No we haven't!" he shouts too loudly and it causes me to laugh at how flustered he's reacting, she then turns to me and I nod my agreement.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Don't joke around like that! Leave before I decide to kill you!" I just grin and walk out; I look back at the Hokage.

"We'll meet at the gates?" I question her she nods. "Will I have to dress in an elegant kimono?" I ask and she nods again with that I leave and Naruto follows behind me still blushing.

"How could you joke like that with the granny?" he asks, I whirl around and give him a peck on the lips.

"I have to go and pick some stuff up over at the compound, I'll meet with you in the morning," I say as I pull away and make hand seals to go into the ground and make my way to the Hyuga compound to pick up my mother's old kimono's that will help me pass as the next Hyuga head, I sense someone approach the room and hide in the closet, I slow down my breathing and cautiously remove Attainment from its sheath. I activate my Byakugan and see my father on the other side of the closet door.

He's going to press charges! I just know it; he'll tell them that I was stealing.

"Hinata come out, I need to talk to you," he says on the other side of the closed door. "You still need to learn to hide your presence," he always finds faults in everything, he's never happy with anything unless it's absolutely perfect. I don't say anything as I open the closet door and walk out with some of my mom's kimono's I clutch them tightly to me, I watch as he looks at me from my head to my toes almost as if he's looking to see if he notices anything different. I point my katana at his neck but I get this odd feeling come over me, I look away feeling pity for the lonely old man but I keep Attainment at his throat. "Do you want to know the truth behind Hanabi's death?"

I meet his eyes head on and regret it because once again I see the loneliness that he's been feeling. "What do you mean?" I ask my voice hearing too tight; my throat feels funny almost as if I'm going to cry.

"You're looking more and more like your mother," he says in a whisper, I softly gasp meeting his eyes, but I won't be sucked in; I won't be that pathetic little girl that always wanted her daddy's attention.

"I demand you explain to me what happened to Hanabi," I say in a loud voice trying to hide my fear of hearing the truth.

He looks at me one last time then gives me his back.

"The one thing I never understood from your sister was her loyalty and love towards you," he begins and it causes me to bring down my katana and sheath it, I look at his back and listen. "She never grew close towards you but she still loved you, I was baffled and confused by her feelings towards you. So when you left and joined Akatsuki I was sure her admiration for you was gone but I was wrong if anything it grew, she was constantly fighting saying that there was a reason, there had to be and she would make sure to always protect your name and wait until you returned to prove to everyone in the village that you were still loyal to the Hidden Leaf. The villagers began to question Hanabi's loyalty to the village and even some in the Hyuga clan started to question Hanabi's words so to prove them wrong she started to take on more difficult missions and it was during one of those missions she was killed. She said she'd be the decoy and she stayed behind to make sure her teammates could get away alive but the enemy proved to be too strong for Hanabi and she was killed," he says in an empty sad voice which causes a pain in my chest. I'm in disbelief; I just can't picture my sister doing that. She was always denying that we were related; she never even looked at me. Am I really supposed to believe this? "If anyone is to blame for her death it's you, you killed your sister, Hinata you didn't trust your sister enough to tell her the truth," he accuses me in a low voice, did he say that? But then he turns around and his eyes glare at me, he actually does blame me for her death!

"You told me this because of…" I let my sentence trail waiting for him to answer.

He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. "To guilt you into accepting the clan Leadership," he simply answers, I laugh.

"I won't, did you actually think I'd believe these empty words? Really Lord Hiashi I thought you had something better then these lies, you disappoint me," I admit walking to the window I came through. "I won't be accepting the title, I don't plan to stay here for long, nothing will make me accept the title of a rotting clan, I don't want to be tied down to some pathetic clan," I say as I put one leg over the window, but before I go I hear his worn out voice whisper.

"_Just like your mother_."

What did her mean by that? Why would he say those words? I've got to ask Neji, I'm sure he'll know of everything.

* * *

"This new mission how long is it going to take?" Kiba asks me.

"I don't know maybe a week or so, it won't be longer than that," I answer him just as the doorbell rings and I go to it and see Sakura on the other side, she smiles as do I.

"The Hokage gave me the day off at the Hospital! So I thought I'd come over," she says in a exaggerated tone which causes my eyebrow to rise she goes up on her toes to look over my shoulder to see inside.

"How funny, Kiba is in here also," I say in a carefree voice, a blush appears on her cheeks, "it's almost as if you planned it," I whisper she turns redder.

I grin at her as I think how simple it was for them to come together. There was this one day last month that I was with Kiba just walking around town and Sakura was on an errand for the Hokage and I suggested that Kiba help her at first they both said no Kiba was shy but Sakura didn't want to go with him but I convinced them and I watched as they left together and since that day they've been meeting each other any chance they get.

"Is that Sakura?" Kiba asks from the sofa, I look back but slowly turn my gaze to Sakura who looks away shyly.

"So you did plan it!" I exclaim which causes her to turn her embarrassed gaze down at the floor, "Come on in," I say to her, as I open the door all the way to let her in and she goes to Kiba, they both blush and start to talk to one another ignoring me, that was quick! They sure didn't waste any time!

I go into my room and start to pack for the mission tomorrow, I'll bring Ducky along as my pet…but wait will they automatically associate the tiger with the real me?

Who will I leave Ducky with? He seemed to get along fine with Lord Jirayia but is he still in the village? The last time I saw him he was all healed up and trying to pick up women at a bar. I go to my living room to find Sakura and Kiba sitting closer together and Ducky is sleeping at their feet.

"Will you guys take care of Ducky while I'm gone?" I ask, they both agree and I throw Sakura my extra pair of keys and she catches them, "just don't go into my room and do anything funny in my house while I'm a way!" I say before walking back to my room.

"Hey!" they both shout after a long time. I just laugh at their slowness. My dad's words still echo in my ears did he tell me all that just to guilt me into the title or what?

But I shouldn't think too much about it or else I won't be able to focus on this mission that seems to be important more than Lady Hokage is letting us in on.

She really likes to keep us in the dark about our missions.

What could be so important in the Village Hidden in the Mist?

* * *

The sun hasn't even come up by the time I make my way to the entrance of the village. I dressed in one of my mom's kimono's and decorated my hair in gold Kanzashi, I expect to only see Naruto, the Hokage and Neji but to my surprise I see Kakashi sensei, Yamato sensei and Sai also.

I go to them and greet them; I leave them to talk with the Hokage.

"I thought it was only going to be the ones you mentioned before? And if I may be so bold to ask why is it only men? It makes it look like they form my personal harem," I tell her which causes her to chuckle.

"What?!" she shouts loudly, "I always thought you were a tomboy," she answers with a laugh.

"No I was too shy," I inform her but all she does is raise her eyebrow in disbelief.

"That's a lie! You are not shy at all," she declares to me.

"_What_? Has my character changed that much?" I question the Hokage and she nods, I sigh, "that's just sad really, should I act like my old shy self, should I maybe revert back or something?" I ask her, she sadly looks down at me.

"Do you really want to be your old self? Do you have regrets about what you did for the past three years?" she asks me sincerely, something in me tells me not to answer so instead I fake my smile and look up at her without meeting her eyes.

"Nah! Then I'd be a boring person and you wouldn't have fun at all!" I kid around with our village Leader, she doesn't say anything right away but I feel her watch me and she clears he throat.

"I've informed Kakashi of what the mission is about and he'll tell you and Naruto about it but for now I wish you luck and return safely," she tells us all.

"Wow, Hinata you clean up nice," Naruto tells me with an approving grin, I blush at his words.

"We'll take turns guiding the horses," Kakashi speaks up, "Yamato and Sai are up first," he says and they leave to the front of the carriage, I whistle as I look at the inside this looks like it was made for royalty, I sigh as I sit down on the really comfortable cushions and Naruto sits next to me.

"Everyone must call me Hanabi from now on or I'll forget that I'm supposed to be her," I say they nod.

"I've explained the true nature of the mission to everyone but you Hanabi," I nod, "the truth is that the Hidden Mist would like to enter in an alliance just like Hidden Wind has with us; it's being rumored that currently they may start a war with Wind, so to avoid it they have come to us hoping that we will be the middleman to broker a cease fire between the two. The Mizukage specifically asked for you and Naruto, we don't know why; do you happen to know?" he asks.

"No, but something doesn't feel right, why me unless they wish to kill me there in the village but I'm not a threat at least I hope not," I answer truthfully, something fishy is going on here, I just know it. "Why does the Mizukage want me to be my sister if he already knows of my identity?"

"You do know how the shinobi of Mist are? The stronger the opponent the better the glory, that's their way of life, if they knew that I'm the copy-ninja Kakashi then all of them would come after me," he confesses, I nod.

"Are you going to transform into someone else?" I ask, "You're in the Bingo book so everyone will know how you look."

"Yes, but I still haven't decided into who," he confesses.

"Transform into the Perverted Sannin! No one would dare attack you!" Naruto shouts like a child high on sugar.

"Someone that's not that memorable?" I ask.

"That's boring!" Naruto continues to shout, "how about Sakura? That'll be hilarious!" Naruto continues to give his suggestions; I reach up and cover his moving mouth with my hand.

"Neji, your really quiet is something the matter?" I ask.

"It's fishy, are we positive all the Akatsuki are dead? Is there no one else out there that we don't know of?" I stare at him this sinking gut feeling takes over.

"I was new to the organization they didn't let me in on all the important organization matters, I was left in the dark about everything really," I say as Naruto continues to move his mouth under my hand. "Only Itachi and Tobi are still alive aren't they?" I ask, "I don't think they'd do anything to me, since the organization is no more, and why bring Naruto into it, he was unconscious during the fight."

"He does still have the nine-tails in him," Neji speaks up.

"Does everyone know now?" I ask Naruto just nods. "So the trouble Sarutobi sensei went through so no one could know was for nothing." They all keep to themselves.

"There's no news on Orochimaru?" Naruto asks as he takes off my hand over his mouth.

"Why would there be?" I ask him.

"There might be some information on Sasuke, you never know," he says with a careless shrug of the shoulder, I just sigh.

"I personally don't care for that traitor," I give my personal opinion, everyone keeps quiet. "Where will be staying?"

"Since we are honored guests we'll be allowed to sleep in the Mizukage's mansion," Kakashi says with a loud cough.

"He isn't afraid we'd try to kill him?" I ask a bit shocked.

"No, he has nothing to fear since many of his own shinobi have tried and they've failed so how would _we_ succeed?" Neji asks sarcastically, I laugh.

"Should we show him how capable we are?" I ask lightly.

"No, we will not," the party-pooper Kakashi speaks up. "You will receive the message he sends along with the scroll to the Hokage. I will not allow unnecessary bloodshed, war is not a laughing matter," he says turning serious. We keep to ourselves and don't say anything further.

The rest of the way was silent we made it to the village at night fall and found the streets silent and oddly eerie, I watched from my window as some homeless children sleep in the streets, it looked like slums not a prosperous city, I felt sick looking at the conditions these people are living in. I never expected to see something like this so close to home.

How could the Mizukage, leader of this village allow this is to happen? I keep my anger in as we make our way to the "house" where we'll be spending a couple of days in.

We get there to find someone with a lantern outside the entrance of the gate. Kakashi's disguised self opens the door and Naruto, Yamato sensei, and Sai steps out Naruto then hold out his hand to help me out, I walk to the young girl holding the lamp, she bows.

"You are the only one to greet me? What no village Elders or no one else? I'm an honored guest of this village and this is the way I'm treated?" I ask outraged.

"I'm sorry My Lady, they were expecting you earlier but you never arrived," she says keeping her head down.

"Lady Hanabi," Kakashi speaks up, "you are irritated because of the long journey why don't we just rest?" he suggest.

"Fine," I agree with a sigh, "bring up some food for us," I order as I walk past her.

"Wait! Lady Hanabi I'll guide you to your quarters!" she shouts and runs after me, "the Mizukage asked to let you stay in his side of the mansion and your servants in the servant quarters," she says, I nod, if I argue against it, I'll be seen as a suspicious girl, no heiress is close to her servants.

"I'll keep watch outside her bedroom," Neji speaks up.

"I'll stay outside her window," Naruto informs us.

"No, everyone needs to sleep you'll start to guard me tomorrow morning," I order them and walk with the girl they stand there not sure where to go. As the girl leads me deeper into the mansion the less I see, everything is so dark it's hard to see a few feet in front of us. And the lamp only brightens up the front of us.

"What kind of man is your Mizukage?" I ask her.

"I don't know I've never met him or seen him before," she answers.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Five years," she answers, so this man doesn't even let his servants see him, is he hiding himself? I keep to myself I don't ask anything more all I do is complain.

"How much farther?" I ask in a whiny tone. "I'd like to rest already!" I'm acing like a spoiled heiress not the quiet and reserved sister I had, she wouldn't complain, she'd just bear with it, that's the girl she was. Why must I be her, why can't I be myself?

Have I really changed? Is it bad? I just don't know, not anymore. What is wrong and what's right, are the things I believed in back then the same as now?

"Here it is my Lady," the young girl says to me, she opens the door and I walk in she follows after me but I grab her by the neck and slam her against the now closed door that closed with her body slamming it shut.

"Who sent you?" I ask lowering my voice and loosening my hold on her neck.

"Why are you doing this Lady Hanabi?" she asks in a terrified shaky voice.

"I felt your killing intent the moment we entered the room, I maybe a spoiled girl but I sure as hell can defend myself against armature shinobi like you," I say, "now I'll ask you once again who sent you?" I lean into her.

"I did," I hear that voice that brings chills down my spine, the very same voice which invokes unspeakable fear. I let go of the girl and she runs, I keep my back to him, tears of relief fill my eyes, I know he's okay now, he's fine.

I turn around slowly only to find him run to me a kunai in his hand and he stabs me in my chest, I gasp meeting those rotating Sharingan eyes.

"Good-bye, how pitiful _Hanabi_, I expected more out of you, I failed in my teachings," the voice that never once praised me speaks up.

"Ita-" but my mouth is covered by his, he plans to steal my final breathes.

How could I have been so careless?


	13. White Doom Redux

**Obsessed**: I'm happy you do!! Not to worry I'll keep it going!

**harley944**: Wait, what can't happen?

**HiN4-cH4n**: Yay!! This story was missing something and that was you!! I'm glad you are fine busy but fine! Not to worry it's my fault really since the chapters are so long I'm just happy you read them!

You're kidding there is nothing for me to forgive you for!! Not to worry you'll get through it!! It's been a while hasn't it, not to worry all your readers understand! Man now I feel guilty for sending you that e-mail, not to worry though, I'll just continue on but not to worry I'll still come write to you to ask about something's and just to keep in touch!! It may take me a while to reply but I will, I'm not very good with writing back…

That's fine, not to worry about it! It's fine, I understand!

You're just an outgoing person I bet, and when you see someone that needs help you volunteer don't you, see I'm the opposite if a friend is in need or something I look the other way and put up the volume of my IPod!! That's how unsocial I' am…

I know I got that a lot, I was going to wait to bring her back like in the second to last chapter and to have this big entrance but it turned out this way…I'm happy non-the less!! I know Itachi was also a surprise for me!!

Of course I worried, I mean you are always one of the first persons to review so I thought I did something or something may have happened to you and worried, I worry about everything!! But I'm glad you're fine, even if you're super busy with activities in school I'm happy you still read this story!! And you rock like me, we both rock equally! Not to worry I will and I have a feeling I'll get many more 'update soon' reviews!! But that's fine because I'm done writing it I just have to type…it…up…

Not to worry I'll keep in touch with you!! Much thanks and I'm glad I heard from you!! Don't be too much of a stranger!

**Joycie32**: I'm glad you were looking forward to this chapter, hopefully you'll feel the same way for the next?

**crazyasian12**: Oh, caps, I like!!

1st: I know I knew she had to understand after she heard everything from her brother!

2nd: Isn't it always though?

3rd: I so understand that sentiment!

4th: I'm glad I can still surprise you!! Yup, he did all of that!

No! No exploding allowed!! Who will clean up the mess? (J/K) Oh, more caps!!

**BK-Black Knight**: Yes, there is a way!

I know!!

Many readers probably reacted like you! But not to worry he'll appear soon, once again he seems to be absent…

Did you fall? I'm so happy I was able to surprise you still; I still have a few tricks up my sleeves so make sure not to sit so close to the edge!

Hopefully, all though I'm thinking I need much more experience if I want to become an author my stories are still missing some pieces…But I'll work hard to be a published author!!

Thank you!! Not to worry I'll update just as fast for the next chapter after all that's when _someone _appears before Hinata and recruits her for _his_ team!!

**babyspice939**: Ah, shucks!! Your too kind!!

You really are too kind, yeah that probably is true, but I hate those times when nothing comes out, when you have a writer's block, god I hate those days!!

I know what you mean, I was thinking of putting this story on Hiatus because I wanted to take some writing class also but decided against it, once I learn more I'll update it and hopefully make it better! But yeah, I think I should inform my other readers that my other stories are on hold…

I know, I was excited to write it!! I just hope you guys don't hate me for Hinata's reaction and all that…it's not as epic as you all hoped it to be…I just don't want to disappoint you…well now I'm nervous and am rethinking the meeting…not good…

If your fav. Parts are when Sasuke is in them then look forward to the next chapter!!

You'll find out soon enough!

Ur #1 fan:

Orange Tulips!

**netbreaker0**: Thank you for mentioning it!! I'm so happy someone has the same kind of humor as me!! Ah, you'll find out what Itachi wants, and Sasuke you'll find out in the next chapter, I promise! Yeah, Hanabi is dead, they recovered her body and even had a funeral for her.

**Reckoning in Death**: Not to worry, she won't die!

Sasuke won't because she won't be dead.

You may be onto something…

So sorry, and not to worry I present this chapter to you!

**Sincerly- MiSS J**: I know it's probably because I've been saying that Sasuke is going to appear soon that's way most everyone thought it was him! Ah, you'll find out! It's nothing too bad though!

**enoa-chan**: I never knew you could leave two reviews!! For real, I wanted it to be like that one episode in Sailor Moon the final season, I'm not sure if you've seen it but there's this episode where Serena just breaks down (Darien is gone by this time!) and she cries shouting to the skies that she wants to see Darien and all that, it doesn't matter how many times I watch that scene it still makes me cry!! Just thinking about it now gets me all teary eyed!

He missed this chapter again! It'll be even clearer in this chapter!

I'm not sure if I want to really bring her mom in since there is no information on her it'd be difficult I mean we don't even know if she's alive and all…

Not to worry you'll find out in this chapter what went down and all that good stuff!!

Thanks, I'm glad!!

Yeah, I watched the first episode of Vampire Knight but Yuki's voice was annoying and had to stop watching! I love the manga though!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Well she did almost kill him so he really had to stab her. Yeah, Itachi just can't resist Hinata, poor her or lucky her? Hinata may be the heroine but she never has to be saved she could save herself! If Sasuke appeared to save her he'd so forget about her and yell out "ITACHI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" you know? He'd probably even stab her for real!

I know I'm not either but I need someone that Hinata picks on and Karin and Suigetsu really seem to fight that category! I know I agree, she just loves Sasuke too much, I have a hunch they might stay together in the end…I hope it isn't true but I think it maybe…I hope I'm wrong though! Not to worry it'll be soon!!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Yay, I'm glad I could still surprise you!!

__

* * *



_**I blame Code Geass R2 for Sasuke!! I mean all those references to pawns and all that is because I'm under the effect of Geass!! **_

**Chapter 13: White Doom Redux**

"Really Itachi is that anyway to greet your _favorite_ student?" I ask him as I get out of the Genjutsu he cast. "Why must they always involve you killing me, is that some kind of hidden agenda you have?" I ask walking further into the room to find him there standing in the darkest corner of the large bedroom; his eyes are the only part of him that I can make out.

He keeps quiet, I go to the bed and take off my shoes, I reach up to remove the ornaments in my hair and let it down.

"They always involve you kissing me too, is that some hidden desire I'm unaware of?" I question him in a light teasing tone; I sense his glare and pout up at him. "Do you wish to punish me _Master_?" I lower my voice in a sultry whisper, he continues his glaring, and I find myself grinning at his annoyance. I sit down on my temporary bed and meet his unwavering stare.

Why do I turn into a different person when I'm around Itachi, it's almost as if he brings out another "_me_".

"Why are you here?" he questions me as he stands away from the wall and comes over to me.

"And I should answer your question because…" I let my sentence trail as I lean back on my arms that hold me up.

"You still belong to me," he answers, I chuckle finding his words quite funny.

"I never thought I'd actually mean it if I ever said this but you _are_ a hilarious man sensei."

"I'm not," he simply counters, "Hinata you will always belong to me, that's what happens because I gave you more then you returned," he answers, I gulp down my fear. "Now what are you doing here?" he asks slowly like he's talking to a toddler and brings his face down to mine, this time I don't hesitate to answer.

"The Hokage sent Naruto, Yamato, Sai, Neji and Kakashi here to collect a scroll; it contains a peace treaty for Hidden Leaf and Hidden Mist; the Mizukage wishes to enter in an alliance with Hidden Leaf," I say more then I had to. He doesn't say anything further and walks away but I stop him. "Itachi!" I call out to him; he looks back at me over his shoulder. "A-are you d-doing o-okay?" I ask him. I can't see his reaction at my question I get up off the bed and walk to him.

"Yes," he answers, I smile feeling relief wash over me.

"I'm glad!" I answer truthfully; I feel his eyes watch me wondering what I'm trying to do. "Ducky returned to me safely," I say, I don't get a response out of him. "I was worried about you Master Itachi," I tell him; he gives me his back once more.

"Akatsuki is still alive," he says, "You are still a member," he says to me before vanishing.

What?! I'm still a member? Akatsuki is still alive, how did that come to be?

I pace in my room, if I remember correctly most of them were killed except Tobi and Itachi! How is it that Akatsuki is still in existence? Is there something I'm not aware of? Did they really leave me in the dark about everything?

I was thinking that I wanted to still be in the organization but now that I know I really am still in it, I'm scared.

Wait! Are they still going to try and capture Naruto? Do they still want the nine-tails, but for what purpose?

I lay down on my bed wondering what will happen next, I'll have to go to the Hokage and inform her of these new developments.

* * *

I barely went to sleep only to wake up to find the sun out and a new maid waiting for me outside my door.

"What happened to the other one?" I ask this other lady.

"She quit last night, didn't even give an explanation," she tells me, "I'm new here and will be serving you until your departure," she says bowing down.

I don't play nice and go to my suitcase and take out some of my kimonos and throw them at the girl. "Be careful with them, those kimono's are worth more than your life or your families for that matter!" she begins to leave the room but I stop her, "I'm starving so bring up my breakfast!" I order her and she bows before leaving. I go back to bed and lay down facing up I think about nothing then I hear a tap on my window; I go to the window to find a man dressed in all black from head to toe the only visible part of him are his eyes.

"Lady Hanabi today at noon you will be meeting with the Mizukage, you alone will be permitted to meet with him; no one else will be allowed," he says.

"This order comes from whom?" I ask with a wave of the hand.

"The Mizukage himself, I'll return to escort you to him," he says before running away. The girl returns with my breakfast.

"Send my servants up," I order her as I sit down on the edge of my bed, she nods and walks out.

I drink the warm soup first and start with the fish.

"Can you believe they don't have ramen of any kind?!" Naruto shouts as he sees me, my eyes grow huge.

"How dare they?!" I say in a sarcastic voice.

"I know!" Naruto agrees, I just smile, "no instant ramen or cups!! Don't they understand how important ramen is?" he shouts his question, I just chuckle.

"The shinobi the Hokage spoke of already made contact with me, I'll be meeting Mizukage at noon today," I say as I get some rice with my chopsticks and bring it up to my mouth.

"What were the conditions?" Kakashi asks me.

"That I' am to go alone," I answer.

"That won't happen," Neji is quick to give his opinion. "It's too dangerous," I smile fondly at his protectiveness.

"Neji you do understand that Hanabi is powerful enough to defend herself?" Yamato sensei says quickly.

"I've heard she could kick anyone's ass," Sai says.

"But not at the level of a Kage," Neji says.

"Neji, I'll be fine, if I land in some trouble I'll just summon some tigers to come to my rescue," I simply tell him, he doesn't look one bit sure. "Just trust me," I say.

"How could he? I mean you betrayed your village, how could he trust you after that?" Sai asks I look over at him wondering if I should hit him.

"Hanabi he's stupid, he doesn't know what he's saying," Naruto jumps in quickly to defend his teammate.

"If anyone is stupid that would be you Naruto," Sai says. _No_ the stupid one _really_ is this guy.

"That's just plain mean," I shout at Sai which makes him look at me, I look back at him but then look at Neji, "I'll be fine," I assure him, he just nods.

"I trust you," he says, I smile down at my plate.

"Last night I snuck out to get better knowledge of our surroundings and I found three different escape routes that will lead us out of this village, I figured out the times they change guards, how many are usually on watch etc, etc," Kakashi tells us.

"We'll be escaping tonight?" I ask surprised that they want to get out so soon.

"Yes, we'll give them an excuse, we'll probably leave after you get the scroll, I'll ask the ANBU team to send us a bird with a message from your father or the Hokage," he informs us.

"I will go sempai," Yamato speaks up, Kakashi nods and Yamato slips out the window to contact the ANBU team about the change of plans.

"Will he know what to put in the note?" Naruto asks.

"There really will be no need to put anything on it because only we will be reading it, we could just come up with something on the spot," Neji explains.

"Are we going back in the carriage?" I ask drinking my coffee.

"No we'll abandon the horses and go by sea back to the village," Kakashi informs us.

"What will we do until then?" I ask already bored.

"Wait," Kakashi answers, I nod having a feeling he'd give me that answer.

"I'll be waiting here with Hanabi," Naruto shouts out to let everyone know, I look over at him with my rice bowl in hand, he makes it a point to sit next to me.

"As will I, the Hokage asked me to keep an eye on you two and to never leave you alone," Neji says, I snicker and Naruto turns red with embarrassment.

"I'll stay too," Sai tells us, we look at him wondering why he'd say that. "I'd feel left out if you guys are together without me, I read in a book that it's easier to become friends in a strange place away from home," he informs us, all we do is nod.

"I'll continue to look around to check if the security posts have been changed from the night ones or if they are kept the same," we all nod and he too slips out of my window.

"So…" I say chewing on my rice, "did you guys eat already?" I ask the three guys in my room.

The maid comes in without knocking and she got one look at the three boys and became embarrassed her face turns red and she can't look up to meet my eyes.

"Servants be gone!" I order, they raise their eyebrows Sai just smiles. "Your mistress just ordered you out of her room and your only response is a raise of the eyebrow? The insolence of you three! When we get home daddy will know of this!" I shout close to crying, they stand up and bow at me and leave the room still confused, I sniffle, "just because I'm younger," I whisper.

"You sure are lucky My Lady! What I wouldn't give for those good looking servants!" she proclaims clutching onto my kimono.

"You're going to ruin it!" I shout standing up, she quickly releases it and I get it out of her arms. "Plus they are just disposable _things_ in my eyes," I say giving her my back.

"That's rude!" she shouts, I look up to glare at the girl.

"Do you know _who_ you are talking to?" I ask her, her young eyes grow big, she quickly bows.

"I-I'm s-sorry My Lady, p-please f-forgive me-e," she says keeping her head down, her voice just now was shaking.

"Leave," I simply order and she quickly runs out of the room, she's acting; I can tell what is she hiding? I go to my bathroom and turn on the water from the shower, I start to undress and stand under the warm water. I still can't think clearly, Itachi's words have got my thoughts twisted.

Just a few days ago I told Sakuya that I wanted adventures like I had in the Organization but now if I could I'd take it back, I want out and away from them.

How many of them are still alive? Who is the Leader now? How much will they need me for? Do they expect me to leave Hidden Leaf and join them?

All I can think about is Akatsuki and not about the mission I'm currently on.

"Hina-I mean Hanabi is everything okay?" I gasp as I hear Neji's voice my arms quickly cover my breasts, but as I pull the shower curtain I don't see him in the bathroom he must be outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I shout but then something comes over me, "No-no, I-I'm not feeling s-so good," I say, he stays silent.

"Something's troubling you my Lady?" he asks.

"Y-yes," I answer turning off the water and get out of the shower. "Something is wrong with me," I stop talking because Neji shouldn't find out; he'll be in danger if he does.

"Did something occur during our stay here?" he asks me not letting it go.

"Kind of," I answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, I turn to look at the door; I grab a towel to cover my wet body and wrap another around my long hair.

"Okay," I take a deep breath and start to dry myself. "Someone from my past returned and that _person_ is asking me to return to _their_ side, I owe _them_ a lot, this strength I posses is because of _them_."

"So it _was_ Itachi that I sensed," he says, "listen Hanabi, the strength that flows in your veins is yours alone. He may have taught you but the hard work was all you," Neji tells me. I believe him but it's not true, the person I' am; _is_ because of Itachi's skill, he taught me everything I now know, he is the reason and for that I owe him my life. "You know I hate Itachi for turning you into a completely different person then I remembered."

"_I can't_," I whisper into the bathroom. "You're just jealous that if we were to fight you'd get your ass handed to you," I kid around with him.

"It may be true but I too have gotten stronger," he tells me, I smile it's true I don't know how I know but I do. "Lady Hanabi about your sister, there are something's you should know about," he begins.

"N-Neji now isn't-t the-e t-time o t-talk about h-her, let's wait until we get back home," I say, I hear him chuckle.

"That's the first time you ever called the village _home_," have I really never called it home? "This time I won't let you get away, I'll make you listen," he tells me full of confidence, I absently nod, I won't continue to run away from the past, I should find out about the cause of Hanabi's death. "I should go or Naruto might want to fight with me if I take too long. Hinata you owe no one nothing, the shinobi arts you posses have been perfected by you. I came up because I noticed how weird you were acting in the morning so I came to make sure you were doing okay."

"Thanks for worrying," I say to him before he leaves.

No, it wasn't just me it is all thanks to Itachi that I got as good as I' am today, and I won't forget it…

* * *

After being led around the Mizukage's mansion I kneel before a screened platform at the farthest wall from the door I came in, the lighting in the platform shows that someone is in there. I stay kneeling with my head bent down.

"Are you the next Leader of the Hyuga clan?" a very deep male voice asks me.

"Yes Lord Mizukage, that is I," I answer, "I'm honored to be before you."

"_Hyuga Hinata traitor to Akatsuki yet still a member how ironic_," I hear a familiar voice behind me, I turn around to see Zetsu, wh-what?!

"**Kill the bitch**!" his other side screams out, I shiver in fear what the hell is going on here?

"Hinata what did you think you would get out of betraying the people that helped turn you into the person you are?" I-I know that voice!! I slowly turn back around and watch as Tobi comes out behind the bamboo screen, what's going on? I feel like a rat being chased by two snakes, my breathing is irate; I'm being led to a corner. The tears of fear prickle behind my eyes, I for my life, I reach behind me ready to kill them but I remember that I don't have them on me. Are they going to kill me?

"**Let me eat her! She killed us!**" the other side of Zetsu demands, I can't take it anymore, I can't!!

I scream in fear but Tobi's hand cover's my mouth.

"Now, now Hinata is that anyway to react to your **comrades**?" Tobi asks me, my frightened eyes, turn to look at him, I'm scared, I really am, my whole body is trembling in that fear that has taken over my emotions. "Who would've thought the great _White Doom_ would be afraid of _me_?" Tobi says looking over at Zetsu.

"It's who _isn't_ afraid of the _real_ you," he mutters.

"White Doom there is some things I want you to do for me…"

* * *

I sit on my bed biting my thumb nail; I don't hear anything going on around me in my room. Tobi is actually…

"Lady Hanabi!!" I hear the upbeat voice of Naruto yell out my name, I jump up shocked that I didn't hear him come in, "I've been calling you for ten minutes."

I look into his deep cerulean eyes and the tears cloud my vision, why do I grow confident looking into those magical eyes?

"Oi! Are you okay?" he whispers, I nod biting down on my lower lip to keep the whimper in. _Please don't let me breakdown in from of him, please_!! I plead with myself. "Ah, yes!! A hawk arrived just a minute ago it's from your father: Lord Hiashi there is an emergency at the village and he needs you to return," I look up at him his voice is so stiff it's almost as if he's reading it from a piece of paper.

"I understand I'll pack my bags right away, come back up in ten minutes," I order him and he nods he walks to the door and remembers to bow at me before leaving the room I smile as he winks at me.

I grab the suitcase I brought with me and begin to pack my stuff.

I can't believe he wants me to do that!! Tobi actually wants me to…

"Did _he_ order you to do something?" Itachi asks me as he walks into my room. I nod thinking back to what Tobi asked of me.

"_You will bring me Sasuke," he says to me, "when he comes looking for you, White Doom will join him in searching and killing Itachi Uchiha," he orders me; I look down at his chest. "Then I will tell __him a few things that will make him willingly join Akatsuki and that way you and him can live happily ever after in the Organization," I can just imagine the sinister smile under his mask._

"_Hinata would you like to learn a little secret?" Zetsu asks me as Tobi holds onto my jaw and slowly tightens his hold on it. "Pain isn't dead," my eyes grow huge as I realize what he's telling me. "You failed because his real body wasn't among those other six," he lets me in on one of the many secrets I failed to find out about. "I'm about to tell you something even better!" he says in a loud-happy voice, "you didn't destroy the King of Hell Statue that holds the other seven tailed beasts! Did you actually believe that the Statue could actually be destroyed by some flames?" he asks me._

_I failed, I failed…Now our world is in danger and it's all my fault because I believed everything I saw, I gasp realizing what went on._

"_You finally realized that I cast a Genjutsu that let you believe what you saw," Tobi whispers in my ear._

_It was a lie, everything was a lie…I look up at the dark ceiling, now what will be my next move? _

I won't let this bring me down!

"You knew when you fought me, didn't you, I should've realized it during it all but I didn't," I say in a whisper. Itachi doesn't give me any encouraging words, for some reason I laugh finding it quite funny.

"It's your fault," he simply tells me, I nod not wanting to say anything further. "What do you plan to do?" he asks me in that annoying detached voice of his.

"Side with you," I answer easily and without having to think about it, "we can't let Tobi talk to Sasuke before you get a chance to do it," I respond.

"Do you understand what you are saying?" he asks I nod letting the tears flow out freely.

"Yes, I do _Master_ Itachi," I answer with that he leaves, but he tells me something before walking out.

"Tell the Hokage everything; I'll contact you once you join Sasuke; in the mean time I'll stay with Akatsuki," I gasp running to him, I grab his arm to stop him.

"Ma-Master y-you can't!! They want you dead!" I shout, those Sharingan eyes look down at me, I look away still scared of them. I feel his hand come down on my head.

"Funny to have you worry about me," he whispers, "I won't die not until I face off against Sasuke and have him defeat me," he says as he pulls away from me.

"Itachi you can't seriously want to die by his hands!! Not before he hears the truth from your mouth!" I tell him in an urgent voice. He looks down at me one last time and vanishes. What was that I saw in his eyes?

"Lady Hanabi do you need help packing?" Sai asks as he walks into my room, I wipe my tears away as I give him my back.

"No, I'm done," I answer as I look ahead.

"I'll carry them down for you," he says grabbing my bags but I stop him not wanting him to help me.

"I will not let you touch my stuff," I warn him, "I'm not holding onto the scroll I passed it on to someone else, there is no need for you to even be in here," I say.

"I knew you were scary but you are still losing to Sasuke, now that guy is frightening," he tells me in an off-handed manner, I don't react; I step away from him just as Naruto walks in he's all smiles but notices Sai and me alone, he quickly makes a face.

"Before you come up with any conclusions, he came up to offer his help but I said no because I was waiting for you," I tell him, I walk past Naruto and go to the open door, "I'll go on ahead," I say without turning back.

I really can't face Naruto not after what I found out.

"Pain sends you an order '_White Doom_,'" I hear Zetsu say from above me, I stop to listen, "he wants you to keep an eye on the nine-tails until he decides to come after **it**," he says.

"I understand Zetsu," I answer walking away.

"What no more 'Master'?" he asks, I look back showing my eyes devoid of every emotion just like Itachi taught me.

"Zetsu aren't we equals now? My mask has come off and you know how I betrayed you, I have no need to 'act' anymore this is the real me, the one Akatsuki created. My only Master is Itachi, no one else. If Master wasn't a part of Akatsuki then I wouldn't have been either," I answer with the truth.

"Don't you think you have too many sides to you?" he asks, "I only have two yet how many sides' do you have stored in you?"

"As many as I need to continue these lies," I respond walking away.

"You are out of your mind," he tells me, I shrug my shoulders.

I' am losing my mind and I'm okay with that because soon I'll be getting out and my sanity will gradually return.



* * *



"Soon we'll be contacting Hidden Wind and Hidden Mist to meet in our village, it was thanks to you that we will be avoiding a new ninja war," the Hokage tells us, everyone bows to and turns to leave but I go to her desk and sit on it, she glares but I ignore it. "Everyone out! That also means you Hinata!"

"Hey, Hinata are you okay? You've been acting weird," Naruto tells me, I look down at my hands.

"I'm fine, I just need to speak with the Hokage that's all," I say.

"Hinata look me in the eyes," he orders me; I bite down on my lower lip unable to comply with his request, my head shakes refusing to do it.

"Leave!!" she shouts but I stay she gets up to shove Naruto out of the door and warns him about something.

I begin the hand seals to create the Jutsu as she walks closer to me and I complete the Jutsu and looks around her; she quickly goes on alert, I smile to myself.

"Sorry, It's a barrier to make sure no one listens in on our conversation," I say.

"Is it that important?" she asks with a tone.

"It turns out I was in a Genjutsu when I thought I destroyed the statue that held all the tailed beasts," I tell her meeting her shocked gaze.

"That means-" but I don't let her continue so I go on.

"Akatsuki is still alive," I say to the Hokage in a blank voice, she sits down next to me and her shoulders slump forward the color on her face is gone a disbelieving expression is shown on her face.

"How is that even possible after all the trouble we went through…" she doesn't complete her thought.

"They were more powerful than we originally thought; there are two major factors we failed to gather information on and they were: Tobi and Pain. They always made sure that I never got to close or gather Intel on them," I say. "Tobi cast the Genjutsu; it was powerful enough to put King Caliburn under it also."

"How many are still alive?" she asks regaining her composure and sits up straight.

"There's: Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Pain and me," she turns to look at me, "I was told that I'm still a part of the organization and am to keep an eye on Naruto for them."

"So it's going to happen all over again?" she asks.

"You'll never guess what else, it turns out that Tobi is actually the Mizukage," I say with a tense laugh because really I must find some kind of humor in it.

"What the fuck?" she shouts and in truth I have no response so I shrug my shoulders.

"I still can't tell what's 'right' and what's 'left' it seems I must enter the Organization once more to gather Intel on what their true plans are," I say standing up away from the desk, "there seems to be a divide on how to use the tailed beasts, so technically Pain doesn't have all the order in the organization."

"Are you okay with this, really? You've done enough for the village as it is," I'm unable to hide my sad smile.

"It's weird to have those words come out of you, so you _do_ actually worry?" I tease the Hokage who glares at me. "I'll be fine, I'm a lot tougher then you think, I'll survive after all it's always the ones you least expect to be the one that survives in the end," I say with a smile as I dissolve the barrier, "I'll inform you if something new occurs," I tell her before leaving.

Now I'll just wait until I get some news on Sasuke but little did I know that it would be so soon…

* * *

I was walking with Ducky down the street to the meat market when I noticed the falcon above me, I take Ducky with me to the Hokage's office and in there I find Lord Jirayia with Lady Hokage, Naruto and Sakura are also there, I raise my eyebrows in question but they don't tell me anything I go in but I don't join them in front of the Hokage's desk instead I lean against the wall and Ducky leaves my side to go with Naruto.

"We got some Intel we thought you should hear," the Hokage speaks up looking directly at me. "Several other countries have been reporting some news concerning Orochimaru, I sent Jirayia to confirm it," she says then looks at Jirayia so that he could continue.

"It seems that Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke was the one who killed him," Jirayia says without hiding anything. "My most reliable sources have confirmed it to be true," he says the breath I was holding in comes out of my cold lips; my body has gone numb with the news. I sense everyone's eyes on me and I don't react to the news.

"When is he coming back?" Naruto shouts, "now that he killed Orochimaru he'll come back won't he?" Naruto asks Jirayia sadly shakes his head.

"That won't be happening," he answers, "he won't be coming back to the village from what I've found out Sasuke is gathering a team and he's going to hunt down Itachi."

"What? Perverted Hermit don't fuck with us? Why would he kill Orochimaru just to chase after Itachi?" Naruto yells.

"At least he killed the Snake," I say into the tense room, "one traitor killed the other and now it's my turn to kill _him_," I say into the room. "That's the least I could do as revenge against his betrayal."

"Hinata!!" Naruto yells at me, I turn my glare at him.

"Don't you dare defend him! Not in front of me for all I care he can rot in hell!!" I say in a low dead-serious voice.

"Hinata, Sasuke is my teammate if you have something bad to say about him keep it to yourself I don't want you to say those words to my face again!" Sakura warns me, I can't help but laugh.

"Those are big words for a kid that's never killed in her life," I tell her. I give them all my back as I walk to the door. "I still don't understand why you'd want me to hear of this, I'm not a part of team seven and don't care about what happens to him, he should've died," I say before leaving.

I run for it, I run as fast as I can because I don't want any of them to witness me cry like a little girl.

Finally!! Now I'll be able to see him once more; I'm so happy that no words can describe this bubbling feeling inside of me.

The smile on my lips won't come off. I run to the one place that I know no one would think to find me.

* * *

"She didn't mean any of it!" I confess to them, I feel their eyes on me, I look up to smile. "I've known Hinata for a long time she's just acting angry the truth is out of everyone she's the happiest," I truthfully tell them, I feel my smile fade, she's probably crying right now.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispers, her fingertips touch my shoulder but I move a side, I force my laugh out.

"I'll go get her because I'm sure she has something important to tell you Granny," I keep it a secret because I'm sure Hinata will like to tell Granny, herself.

I walk to the door and open it Ducky is behind me and he follows me.

"Naruto just wait! She probably wants to be alone," Jirayia tells me.

"I want to be there for her," I simply tell him, "it's a chance I have to take," I say for some reason before running off after her.

* * *

I walk into the one place where I always felt welcomed it hasn't been lived in since the end of the Uchiha's but there's this familiarity to it, I take off my sandals and walk into the dark place that Sasuke once called home, I sniffle my tears stopped falling but they threaten to flow out once more.

It feels so nostalgic to be walking in here; I expect to see _Mom_ in the kitchen and ordering us to wash our hands before sitting down at the dinner table to eat our afternoon snack.

How could Itachi kill his mom like he did? Is that what makes him such a good shinobi because he doesn't let his emotions get in the way? I walk through the house for a bit before standing in front of Sasuke's room, my hand goes to the door I just touch it and suddenly lose it, I gasp, I can't breathe correctly my sobs don't permit me, I slowly slide the door open and once I enter his room as a child; the very same one he abandoned after his parents death, I fall to my knees unable to stand any longer.

I haven't been in here since that day years ago, ever since then Sasuke changed, he was never the same.

I cup my face; it's just been too long.

"I'm happy," I find myself saying after a long hiccup, "I-I'm s-so-o ha-happ-p-py-y!" I whisper; this feeling inside of me is so strong that I feel I may burst. I hug myself tighter; my whole body is trembling in disbelief.

Why did I let those words out?

Nothing matters! All that I care about is meeting up with Sasuke…just to see him again…

* * *

I stand outside the room Hinata is in, I slide down the wall, Ducky whimpers next to me, she's crying because she's happy.

That smile on her mouth speaks for its self, I haven't seen her smile like that, not in the time we've been together, the smiles were fake, I knew it yet I still tried.

Why is her crying breaking my heart? Why has the happiness I felt when I heard the news about Sasuke faded into loneliness?

My head always knew that Hinata always loved Sasuke but my heart denied it; this heart that feels it's bleeding out is still denying Hinata's love for Sasuke even though I can see it, I witnessed it that first day I saw them together under that huge tree waiting for the rain to stop.

Even thought I saw it with my two eyes I always hoped Hinata would fall in love with me, but I don't want to give up, I want to fight for her precious love.

I will!! Even if it means coming between her and Sasuke…

* * *

I stand in front of a very unhappy Hokage, I sniffle and hold in my hiccups, my red swollen eyes avoid her gaze, I look to my right and there is my ever present strength: Naruto Uzumaki who hasn't looked at me since my words this afternoon.

Is he mad at me for talking about Sasuke like that?

I take in a deep breath, I must look like a clown because of my red nose, I rub my eyes with my fingertips; I'll be fine I'll just tell her what I came to say.

"Now that we found out about Sasuke we thought you should know that if Sasuke comes looking for us and asks for our help we will go with him," I tell her, I look down at the floor. "I was the only person he had after his parent's death. I saw how broken he was and it was then that I promised I'd help him kill Itachi, Naruto made a similar promise," I say smiling over at Naruto he keeps his gaze down at the floor, what's the matter with him?

"Why do you feel you have to tell me this?" the Hokage asks, I take a breath for strength and close my eyes to avoid her pissed off expression.

"Because if Naruto and I come across Sasuke; and he asks for our help we will go with him! To us it doesn't matter if he's a traitor; we promised something and we'll keep it. Naruto and I don't break promises!" I tell her with my eyes tightly shut, I hold my breath ready for a fist slammed against her desk or a yell but it doesn't come, I take a peek through one eye to find her leaning back in her chair just watching me with a smirk.

"I understand," she says, her words shock me and I gasp my jaw becomes slack.

"Wh-what?" I find myself shouting in disbelief.

"I understand that this is something you two must do in order to be true to yourselves," she says standing up and stands next to the window; her arms crossed over her chest and she looks down at the village silently.

"Don't think for one minute we believe you!" Naruto yells out and points at her, "I'm not stupid! I won't fall for your shit!! Stupid Granny!" I look over at Naruto to glare for a bit but then I feel murderous intent invade the room and quickly run to Naruto and cover his mouth.

"Be-be quiet N-Naruto-o!" I whisper in his ear, "look just let me talk, if you behave and not talk back or argue I promise to buy you all the ramen you want for a whole week!" his eyes gleam and grow big he nods without having to think, I start to remove my hand but quickly slap my hand over his mouth. 

"Don't talk _at all_, okay?" he nods his face turning serious, I let out a sigh and loosen my hold over his mouth but bring it down harder which causes him to stumble a bit backwards. "No arguing with the Hokage!" I order, he rolls his eyes and nods. "Remember one whole week of free ramen! A whole week!" I shout, he angrily nods, I watch him closely then take my hand off of his mouth he lets out a sigh but I once again bring my hand over his mouth.

"You promised!" I shout, "If even one word comes out of your mouth our deal is off, understand?" I ask he answers but his words are muffled, I glare at him, his eyes grow huge with realization, "you spoke," I tell him in a deadpan voice, he shakes his head quickly, I sigh. "Fine from **this** point on you will **not** utter a single word!" I order he nods, I slowly and cautiously begin to remove my hand, he sighs and a smile comes onto his mouth.

"No talking back to the Hokage; no words must come out of your mouth! Don't even open it do you understand? If you do no free ramen!" I warn him, I give him my back but then look over my shoulder at him but I quickly turn around and bring my arm up to cover his mouth with my hand but he blocks it, then he brings his free hand to his lips and pretends to zip them up and he "throws" away the key, he glares at me and I blush for some reason and turn my eyes down at the floor.

"A-as I m-mentioned I-I…mean _we_ will be going with Sasuke if he comes looking for us!" I shout for some reason. She raises her eyebrows at me wondering why I've become flustered all of a sudden.

"It's fine, it's your choice if you want to be labeled as S-class criminals then it's fine by me but then again a _certain_ boy who wants to become _Hokage_ might not be able to if he does turn into a S-class criminal," I never thought of that!

How could I have forgotten that fact?!

I turn around to watch as he shrugs his shoulders acting as if he doesn't care but I know that to be a lie, he wants to become Hokage.

I guiltily look at the floor maybe I should…but my thoughts get interrupted by the Hokage's words.

"Look Naruto your teammate here is thinking about running away and finding Sasuke on her own, she's already thinking about leaving you behind. She cares about you that much; she wants you to be Hokage so she'll justify her betrayal with that," she says, my eyes open wide, can she read thoughts?

"Don't be ridiculous!" I shout, "Naruto and I are a team, I'll never leave Naruto behind. This is a fate Naruto and I agreed to," I say acting so sure but the truth is I do want to run and abandon Naruto. I really can't ask him to do this; I can't take away his chances to become Hokage.

"You're lying," she says turning to look at me this smug expression on her face, "your words are fake; I can tell by that expression on your face. Why do you lie with such a sad look? Even Naruto can see through your lies, huh Naruto?" she asks him, I quickly look back towards him.

"**One whole week of free ramen**!" I shout, he realizes what she was trying to do and directs his glare at the Hokage. I grin and she chuckles.

"It's true though now that you mentioned it; I don't want Naruto to lose his chance to becoming Hokage but it is his decision to join Sasuke and I won't stop him from making his own choices," I confess with a helpless shrug of my shoulders, the Hokage watches us but something in her eyes tells me that she hasn't given up on making him crack.

"I could understand Sasuke wanting you on his team but I must wonder what he'd want with Naruto, he's a useless shinobi," she says walking around her desk to lean on it from in front of it, her right hip is against it and she looks at Naruto from his head to his toes. "I just don't see it," I clear my throat loudly.

"Free ramen one whole week of free ramen," I remind him once more, I look at the Hokage. "Hokage as I said before we won't be looking for Sasuke, if he comes to us asking us to help him then we'll do it, that's all."

"I still think Naruto is pretty useless-" but I cut her off before Naruto loses it.

"I just wanted to let you know and now that you do we'll be going," I saw with a bow Naruto just walks out without saying anything.

"Hinata are you sure you want to do this?" she asks me, I keep my back to her.

"He was the reason I came to you for the mission, I couldn't just stay in the village without doing anything for Sasuke," I tell her just as I leave.

It's true but now what?

* * *

We walk through the forest just outside our village, I look over at Naruto, he has been acting weird ever since that day last week that we were told about Sasuke killing Orochimaru, he hasn't been the same. He has been acting really weird towards me.

I mean he's still the same but something in his eyes seems as if it's gone out, I can't figure out what. Even now he keeps smiling but it doesn't have its usual shine to it, something in Naruto has definitely has gone out and I don't know what to do.

We walk back to the village in silence neither one of use speaks I stop walking as I get this warning sensation on my back, it slowly goes down my spine, I look back realizing "_who_" I just felt.

I look down at my chest and feel as my heart slowly unfreezes and beings to beat _rapidly_…

* * *

__

_**I know I know, I left you guys hanging right? I'm sorry just know that I finished the next chapter and will update soon!! For now I leave you with this…**_

**Special!!**

_Since I finished the chapter off so serious and maybe some of you readers are anxious for the next chapter I decided to write up this little interview our very first guest will be…dam da de lum…_**Uzumaki Naruto!**(applause)

**Naruto Uzumaki**: Thank you, Thank you! (Takes a bow)

**Orange Tulips**: It's wonderful to finally meet you! For the record you are my favorite character ever! (I say with a blush).

(_An unexpected guest decides to drop in_) Hey! What are you doing Naruto; meeting up with this girl alone?

**N**: _Hinata_! (in a very happy tone!) Oh, that's because Orange here asked me to come alone. (I look away feeling my face turn redder.)

**Hinata Hyuga**: Is that so? Well! I must wonder what are your intentions with him! In case you have forgotten you wrote him as my boyfriend!

**O**: Well I planned it so when you meet Sasuke again you'd be able to show him that you _moved on_…Plus I _was _saving to interview you for the next chapter…

**H**: _Oh_? I'm sorry! Please continue! (she says with a smile and walks away.)

**N**: Sorry Hinata is an extremely jealous girl! So should we continue where we left off?

**O**: It's true I really lo-_I mean_ admire you!

**N**: I never thought I was so popular much thanks I admire you too! (He says with his signature wide smile,) my face turns bright red with embarrassment.)

(_another unexpected guest enters_): You aren't as popular as me.

**H**: Is-Is Sasuke-e h-here? (Hinata asks like she ran back here; her breathing is hurried.)

**O**: You aren't supposed to appear yet!

**Sasuke Uchiha**: Is that anyway to talk to the **star** of this crappy story?

**H**: _I' am_ the star you idiot!

**N**: So I've been left out _again_ haven't I…(a sad hurt look comes onto Naruto's face)

**O**: No! The other two out! This _is_ Naruto's time each of you will get some time later but for now it's all about _Naruto_!

**S**: Whatever it's not like I want to be a part of it, I get a much better part in the manga from my creator! (he shouts back over his shoulder.)

**H**: **Don't even get me started on that shit!** (she screams out which causes me to step behind Naruto) I mean how could he not choose _me_ to be a part of team seven instead of Sakura what bull is that?! I'm much better looking than her!

**O**: Just wait until it's your time! (I yell at her she glares, I give her my back and give all my attention to Naruto) so this story has you as a secondary character and _your_ manga is doing the same thing how do you feel about it?

**N**: Sasuke is like my brother so any attention to him is fine for me! (He is just the cutest! I feel I may faint)

**O**: You really are the greatest! I bet your dad was just-(I stop as I notice that perplexed look on his face.)

**N**: You know who my dad is?

**O**: **No**! (I say it too loudly) The person you respect the most is?

**N**: Perverted Sannin, Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei!

**O**: That's more than _one_…Well the person you can't stop thinking about?

**N**: _Hinat_a…(he whispers all dreamy like).

**O**: The one person you wish to fight?

**N**: I can't really choose only one but I would've liked to have fought against the Fourth or Third Hokage. Everyone in the village still admires the Fourth Hokage even though he's been gone for a long time, I would've liked to witness how great he really was. (The tears cloud my vision but I lunge for the very cute and cuddly Naruto).

**O**: It's all right! (I then begin to wail)

**N**: Oi? Are you okay? Orange why are you crying like that?

**O**: I just feel so guilty to be keeping a secret from you! A-and the-e w-way I-I'm le-letting Hinata-a use you!

**N**: **What**?

**H**: Why did you tell him isn't it too soon?!

**S**: _I knew it_!

**H**: Wh-when did y-you get h-here? (her voice is shaky and her surprise is heard in her voice)

**S**: Never left!

**N**: _Wait_! **What**?!

**O**: When you grow up whom do you want to be?

**N**: _Hokage_ but _wait_; what did you mean about what you just said?

**O**: You'll find out but do you have any last words?

**N**: Yeah! Read the manga! I'm super cool in it even if at the moment Sasuke is taking up all the screen time it doesn't matter because soon I'll be even more powerful! You'll see so stay tuned and make sure to support the mangaka and buy the manga and DVD's any merchandise available…

**O**: I'm cutting you off you sound like one of those movie starts that try to make more and more money! Stay tuned because next special will feature Hinata!!

**H**: Look forward to it!!


	14. A Chance Encounter?

**BK-Black Knight**: You are too kind!! I love you the same!! What kind of moment are we talking here?

Nah, she's a minor character she doesn't plot so don't worry.

The Mizukage is the Kage for the Village Hidden in the Mist, technically Hidden Rain doesn't have a Kage; those titles belong only to the five great nations and Hidden Rain isn't a part of them, would you like me to name them? I know but I'm feeling I may be twisting it too much…I tend to do that with my stories. Yeah, they aren't all dead.

I know!! He's mine too! I wanted to do something silly like that, you know have Naruto talk to me then Hinata comes in all jealous and suddenly Sasuke also appears, yeah, I had fun writing it!! Nope for me Naruto comes before Hinata!!

There's nothing to be sorry about my friend! It's wonderful to read when someone is so happy with my chapters, I love it!!

You may be onto something!

It makes perfect sense to me!! Not to worry I updated pretty quickly I mean in just one week, I should really get a prize…(J/K!)

**-.StrawRabbi.-**: I'm glad!! The ending was a bit off I was going to end it with the first paragraph of this chapter but decided against it. I know what you mean, I always forget what I was going to say then trace my steps back and it comes back but sometimes when I think I remembered it turns out I was wrong and forget all over again! This time I really did update quickly!

**harley944**: Much appreciated hopefully you feel this way for this chapter!

**Kawaii Kabu**: I always feel paranoid when I get a review like this; it's like what would you like me to do? Honestly, it's like why do you feel you need to tell me this? Is this helping me improve my writing? I mean I would understand better if you would tell me what part was confusing or what I could do to make it less confusing but to just say you're confused yeah, you're great help thanks!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Will you still think that after reading this chapter? Must admit that if you don't like it; like it wasn't what you expected and not in a good way don't tell me!! Even now there's this churning in my stomach because I'm worried about everyone's reaction to this chapter…

I'm so happy that I still can amaze you!!

I know I feel the same way!

**crazyasian12**: (_Yes! All caps!!_) My thoughts exactly! Wait should I admit that to you? Not all of it but most yes! I think I have a new saying…I really like it!! Because I'm a very cruel girl! Not to worry I updated quickly just for you so you won't die!

**babyspice939**: Yes!! The meeting takes place in this chapter!! I want to let out a scared scream!! Because I'm nervous as hell to read all your reactions and thoughts on it…now I'm seriously rethinking this whole encounter…I feel really sick…

Is it really? I'm thinking of having a few more…

Yay! I love caps! I know I think the chapters are coming out faster because I'm excited writing the story now!

I know I make you guys wait too long!! Personally my favorite chapter will be the next one, it's going to be I hope a pretty touching chapter…at least I think it is but I'll have to wait until you actually read it to see if you agree!

Nah, I wouldn't be able to, I would like to finish it this year but I don't think I'll be able to, I'm really trying to write more because of things I'll be busy with later, so I'm trying to get to move forward, plus I don't want you to die!

Much thanks!! Not to worry you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter did you?

Your #1 fan: OrangeTulips!

**enoa-chan**: Much thanks, I'm happy you liked it!

Yes, in this chapter Hinata and Sasuke finally meet, hopefully you like it! Much thanks I thought it was stupid at first but so many of you like it so thank you!

I know I feel just as guilty I hate to use him like I did in this story! He really is my favorite character so it hurts me! Yes I'm happy that you like him!

Yeah, it really is all of that rolled into one. You'll find out in due time!

Well she thought she dealt with them all but it turned out to be a lie so yeah she's afraid of all of them I mean she "killed" them so to speak…

That's true we don't know much about Hinata or any character really but I don't think Hinata's mom will be a part of the story she doesn't fit in.

Yeah the anime is different than the manga but I love them both the same the final season is really sad and I hate how it ended!

Well I did just see one episode I don't know I guess I like the art of the manga more than the anime, oh just wait until later when all the secrets are revealed!! It's an awesome serious totally worth reading the manga!

Yup, real soon! Thanks hopefully you will feel that way until the end!

**Reckoning in Death**: Itachi? Yup he is back!! No, Sasuke wouldn't knock him out, he may be jealous but he's not the kind of guy that will let it out, he'd pretend not to care. True he would want him with them!

Much thanks!! I'm really happy none of you really expected that hopefully I'll still be able to surprise you until the end!! Not to worry I will!!

**Hinata Lovers**: As to what they plan to do?

Must admit he's a fun character to write! Well I don't like him…but can't really hate him!

In this story?

You thought it was easy? Well I guess we did only get Hinata's point of view and she didn't describe it so well did she?

Personally I don't think it was her kill it was thanks to Chiyo that she even had a chance so I think it's her kill not Sakura's!

Yup, he just doesn't want Sasuke to win…

Yup it is!

Yes, I' am a Naruto fan girl! I admit it and if I could I'd wear a badge stating it!

I wonder how different it would be…better true but would Sasuke be able to stand her?

Yup they look alike but personally I find the Fourth much much better looking I don't know why…

Personally I think there's a reason for it!! I bet they had like a spell cast so that no one would ever find out their true identities but it was just never brought up!! That's what I think and I stand by it! It does? I just found it amusing and cool…

**barbie12k**: (yes I always love caps!) Not to worry I hope this was soon enough!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: My thoughts exactly! Yup! Well not all of them only Tobi really and Zetsu follows Tobi so yup! I know I found it sad too but disappointed also I mean Itachi sacrificed himself for Sasuke and stupid Sasuke does exactly what Itachi didn't want him to do!! I know!!

But he can only fight for so long…but if I have him coming between them for too long I'm sure I'll make him come across as a jerk so he'll put up a fight for awhile but then give up…yeah he is! I know which is why I made him suffer for a bit!

* * *

_**Okay so this is the chapter all of you have been waiting for and hopefully you all enjoy it!! I must admit I'm really nervous, because I'm wondering if you'll like their meeting again and all…okay I feel **_sick_**…by the way the only reason I was able to update so quickly was because I already had some of it typed up so yup…**_that sick feeling is still with me_**…**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Chance Encounter?**

_Do you know when it's summer and there's this one day that the breeze is nice and cool on a really hot day and someone suddenly opens the door and you stand at a different opened door close by then that breeze goes up your legs and it slowly rises up your whole body then your loose hair flies around. That day I'm talking about, it is exactly how I felt when I saw __**him **__again; __**he is the nice cool breeze to my hot summer day…**_

* * *

I felt his presence the moment he entered the forest, I knew that today was the day I'd see him again. I knew it because my heart reacted; it started to beat extremely fast.

He is closing in on us, I sense him near.

"Hinata!" Naruto yells in my face, I jump up he laughs, I look at him accusingly. "What are you thinking about that you let your guard down?" he asks me those curious cerulean eyes look into mine, should I tell him?

No, he wouldn't believe me; I'll let him see Sasuke with his own two eyes.

"Old Tsunade is really working us too hard, she's taking advantage of our great skills; just because we work great together doesn't mean she has to send us to all the missions assigned that are A-rank," Naruto says with a sigh and walking at a leisurely pace, I look over at him.

"Naruto, you should really start calling her _the Hokage_," I warn him, because the last time he called her old Tsunade her vein started to pop and it turned blue, she's really getting tired of it.

"Nah, just like that old pervert Sannin, I'll never call him anything else," he tells me with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head, I watch him silently then tell him.

"I think you're cute when you act childish like this, something about it turns me on," I say with a blush he gasps at my words and his face quickly becomes red I giggle as I take the lead because he just stands there motionless; it's so fun to tease him like this.

"Ahh, man…" Naruto whines I look over at him and watch as he dances around, I raise my eyebrow at him, "I've really got to go," he tells me with a small apologetic grin as he runs away both hands covering his butt as he runs, "I really shouldn't have eaten that last bowl of extra spicy curry," he yells out after running as if he's on fire, I laugh at him.

I smile in the direction he ran off to, my right shoulder leans against the tree, I fold my arms under my breasts, even though my sleeves are long I feel the moisture of my clammy palms against the cloth of the kimono, under my arm I feel my heart beat accelerate. Those familiar onyx eyes study my back. I tell my body to stay still and not to move a muscle or react to him.

It was not supposed to happen like this! I was supposed to look great, he was going to fall to his knees asking for my forgiveness and then I would turn my blank expression down at him and say no then walk away with my head held high and not look back.

I'm not supposed to have dried blood on my face, or a dirty kimono with mud stuck in my hair!

It's strange, my instincts go on alert as I feel Orochimaru's presence, we were informed by the Hokage and other sources also confirm that Sasuke killed Orochimaru that is what everyone is reporting, but why is it that I feel him around?

"_Hinata_," he calls out to me softly, I momentarily close my eyes, how long has it been since I last heard his voice call out my name like that? My heart aches…but then I open my eyes and my body becomes stiff as I keep facing forward, my back is to him as my hands go to the tree before me and clench into fists I hold the urge in to kill him. "How have you been?" he asks me in a phony cheery voice, my eyebrow automatically raises at his fakeness, "Since you betrayed Itachi and returned to the village?" he asks me in a voice similar to Itachi's, I whirl around angrily as I look at the boy I love.

How could he be the same as before yet be so different at the same time?

The thing that stands out to me the most is his face, how could this boy hate his brother so much yet act just like him? That emotionless face, how it looks like it was carved in stone. Why are the two last Uchiha's be so dead but alive?

How could they be dead on the outside yet still be functioning on the inside?

Then there's those beautiful _once_ warm black eyes of his, I used to love how his eyes reflected these special feeling towards me and only me. But now they reflect nothing but emptiness, they show none of his old warmth, I hate him for it.

My anger becomes stronger, I want to yell at him, blame him for everything, but I can't instead the weak, White Doom wants to crawl in a deep-dark hole and cry; cry to myself because I lost the love of my life to hate, the most useless emotion in existence.

How pitiful, I turn my gaze to the grass before me; I'm so ashamed of myself.

I keep to myself as I think, but then I look back up into his empty eyes, God it hurts to look into those eyes devoid of any human emotion. The mask of White Doom is what is stopping me from breaking down, so that he won't see how much pain I'm in just to be standing in front of him with hundreds of butterflies in my stomach taking flight in it and going crazy I want to run to him and hug him, tell him I forgive him and need him so much.

But I don't, I don't move, breathe, or blink, I don't do any of that, all I can do to save my dignity is wait.

I steal a few glances at his companions; one guy is towering over everyone, the other is as tall as Sasuke with a huge katana, and the last is a girl, I blink a few times wondering if I'm imagining her but no such luck, I turn my gaze back at Sasuke wondering why he chose these three.

A small smile comes onto his mouth as I keep mine shut.

"Is she mute or some shit?" the sword dude asks in a bored tone as he looks over at Sasuke ignoring me, I mad dog him then turn my pissed gaze at the boy my love is dedicated to.

"What the hell do you want…_traitor_?" I ask him keeping both voice and expression blank.

"Aren't you one too?" the girl asks me as she folds her arms over her non-existent chest, I ignore her.

"I came to ask a favor," he forces the words out, I snicker at his uncomfortable position, I relax my body against the tree behind me, I hear a low growl at the base of his throat, I grin.

"Remember that promise you made to me?" he asks me.

"Which one?" I counter.

"What a bitch! Did you not hear me?"Glasses yells at me, I don't even spare her a glance.

"Karin," Sasuke's voice holds a warning tone to it, she automatically shuts her lips, and I smile down at the grass as I kick it with the front of my sandal.

"Good to know that you can keep your bitches in line with just one word, I congratulate you, Oh Great Traitor," I say to him with an evil smile he smirks and the rest look like they want to kill me. "You really have trained them well, I mean look at glasses she wants to kill me but doesn't dare because she's afraid her Master might punish her," I direct my nonchalant glance at her, "don't pay any attention to him, his bark is worse than his bite," I confide in her then I put my index finger to my chin. "Oh, wait! I take that back his bite really is worse. I mean he kicked the shit out of me! That last time we saw each other," I act as if I barely remembered then I look at Sasuke. "Do you recall? You almost killed me that night, man those sure were the good old days!" I fake my happiness at the memory.

"You really were the only one who wasn't afraid of me well you and that idiot," he says a small smirk comes onto his mouth as he thinks about Naruto.

"Just like the old day's I'm still not afraid of you and doubt I'll ever be, unlike these little fuckers you can never tame me," I tell him, he shrugs his shoulders like he has no care in the world, he walks towards me.

"The promise where you said you'd help me defeat Itachi; I could use your help."

"What makes you think I'd keep said promise?" I ask as I get away from the tree and lean forward and walk towards him, slowly.

It's difficult to put an act in front of him and his friends.

"You don't break your promises," he tells me, I look at his face and see for myself how serious he is, did my heart just skip a beat at his words?

_Get a hold of yourself_! I order, _his words mean nothing_! _They change __**nothing**_!

"I've changed," I tell him simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"No, you haven't," his voice softens as he meets my widen-shocked eyes. He still know which buttons to push in order for me to react, he still remembers those kind of things, I direct my gaze at the side, I feel stupid to react to his well planned out words, it's almost as if he intended for the conversation to go like this. "I'm asking you," he starts off again, "to join us in tracking and killing Itachi," he finally tells me the real reason he came looking for me, he walks towards me, so my stupid feelings were wrong, those feelings I keep hidden deep in a corner of my heart, and don't let anyone know of them.

I'm the real idiot a small part of me thought that he'd come for me with the intention of love, I really want to cry because I feel as if my heart is shattering all over again.

"Okay! Hinata lets head back home!" Naruto yells cheerfully behind a tree, "because if we don't old Tsunade will give out all the-" but he stops as he sees who is a few feet from me, his jaw drops. I look over at him and he notices something in my eyes and runs over to me, he pushes me behind him, I rest my forehead on his strong back as I close my eyes for a bit, everything in my body is crying out to me asking me to help them.

My hands grab a hold of his jacket and clutch onto it, it seems like Naruto is always there for me when I'm in need of saving.

"What the hell do you want with my girlfriend?" Naruto shouts at his best friend, Naruto has given me the strength I needed, I look up and meet his intense gaze head on, and he ignores Naruto to look at me.

"What?" he asks me, his voice and face don't give his emotions away but those onyx eyes say another story they reflect the anger he doesn't show.

"Have you not met my boyfriend before? I could have sworn you knew him! Or is it because you've lived in caves for so long that you've forgotten his cute face?" I ask him, Naruto turns his head to look at me.

"You think I'm cute?" he asks me shyly, I nod, "got to admit I wanted you to say you think I'm hot or handsome, good-looking is acceptable also but cute sounds like you still think of me as a kid," he says over his shoulder looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I confess, I look at Sasuke. "Have you not met my boyfriend before? I could have sworn you knew him! Or is it because you've lived in caves for so long that you've forgotten his ruggedly-handsome-good-looks?" I copy what I said just a while ago becoming more serious than before then I look at Naruto, "is that better _honey_?" I ask him, he nods with a huge smile on his mouth.

"That was perfect _babe_," he tells me, I blush.

I feel those onyx eyes on my face, I lean my front against Naruto's back and rest my chin on his shoulder as I look at Sasuke, he looks down at Naruto's waist and watches as I wrap my arms around it, I smile as his concentrated gaze just watches me silently then he abruptly turns and walks away.

"Let's go, no point in staying any longer," he tells the three people who are with him, I let go of Naruto to stand next to him.

"Is it me or does Sasuke seem jealous?" Naruto asks loudly, I snicker.

"Uchiha," I call out to him, he was about to turn to face me but then before he could blink I stand before him and punch him hard in the jaw, he flies back in the air, I activate my byakugan in time because the guy with the huge katana comes at me, raising his sword up and I reach behind me to unsheathe Annihilation just barely and he brings down the katana on me but I block it with Annihilation and it starts to crackle with electricity.

"Hey, you are kind of heavy dude," I turn my head to the side a bit to stare at him, he smiles, "you should do something about those disgusting things in your mouth," I tell him, his eyes slit as he looks down at me and with more strength he brings down the katana.

I look over at Sasuke and watch as his hand grabs a hold of the ground under him and my byakugan notices chakra come out of his fingers as he holds onto the ground and stops flying back he crouches on all fours and looks up over at his companion to see him hold down his weapon against my back.

"Suigetsu leave her alone," he says to him in a warning tone but he doesn't listen as he leans down on me more forcefully but with Annihilation just barely drawn I stop him, I look back at the sword guy and watch as a thick-long black snake slithers around his whole body, with the head of the snake next to the side of his head the tongue sticking out next to his ear, he removes his sword from my back and walks backwards as the snake squeezes him tightly.

"I was just testing her," his excuse sounds like a lie to me, he really was trying to kill me, the snake disappears and Sasuke wipes the blood away that was coming out of his mouth with the back of his hand. I let go of Annihilation and the electricity stops as it slides back into its sheath, I turn to give Sasuke my attention.

"That," I start off, "was for being an ass and not listening because I wasn't finished yet," he stands and I send him a chilling smile, "you still owe me for the Third's death and for what you did to me _that_ night." He doesn't react, he just stands and keeps his gaze on me, I fold my arms over my chest; the truth is that I punched him because I'm angry that he gave me hope, I hate him for shaking my resolve like that, with such ease. "I'll join you since you asked me so nicely," I then give him my back and go to Naruto and grab his arm and rest mine in the crook of his. "Do you want to come along?" I ask him with a smile.

"Sure! Why not? You'll need my awesome skills," Naruto says with a big foxy smile, I squeal and jump up and down at his side.

"You are so sexy!" I shout excitedly, he blushes; I smile and laugh at his continuing shyness.

"Hey we never invited you!" glasses shouts at us as she pushes them up her nose. Both Naruto and I pay her no contemplation.

"Leave him," I hear Sasuke say but I don't turn to look at him because I keep my gaze on a still blushing Naruto, "he's pretty good," he finishes and I turn my head to see him smile.

"Hey Naruto," I feel his eyes look down at me as I keep looking at Sasuke, "did he just offer you a compliment?" I ask as I turn my gaze up at him and stare at him in wonder.

"I think it was," I hear Naruto respond, "after all I did kick his ass at the Valley of the End," Naruto tells me.

"That's bullshit and you know it," I hear Sasuke say, "let's go already," he orders us; I start to walk but then get pulled back by Naruto.

"Does this mean I'll have to take orders from Sasuke?" he asks me, I sigh and close my eyes and nod my right hand automatically reaches up to pat him on the head.

"Sadly but true," I whisper my voice hearing a bit down, I let out another long tormented sigh.

"I just don't like it," he tells me in a whining voice, I pat him on the head as we slowly and at our own pace follow them, he looks at the ground with a frown I agree with him but I don't voice it, I look at Sasuke's back as he leads us.

What I don't get is why he would seek me out, he'd doing fine with just a platoon of four, there must be a reason why he picked those three, they should be good so why does he need me, I'll just be extra cargo, so to speak.

Is it because of those years I spent with Itachi or is it something more? I laugh at my own idiotic question, of course he's just using me to get to Itachi he knows that I was with him and that he trained me, Sasuke knows that I know Itachi better than he ever will.

* * *

They are walking slowly behind us, why did Naruto tag along? Why am I happy that I can feel a smile growing on my lips.

"No, no you're wrong; didn't you watch the last episode at all?" I hear Hinata speak up.

"I did!" Naruto sounds defensive.

"Well then you should remember that his sister whom he thought was dead is actually alive and is being used against him! Now we don't know if he's going to continue doing what he was doing or if he's going to change his mind and try to rescue his sister! Hey, Snake Jr. this Sunday will we be staying in a hotel with a television because I want to watch something!" she shouts, I feel my eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Do not talk to Sasuke with that tone!" Karin says.

"Well will we?" she asks ignoring Karin, is this going to become a problem between the two?

"Wait I don't remember that happening!" Naruto tells Hinata.

"Well that's because you were too busy…_you know_…" she finishes in a suggestive tone, I turn my head to look back at them to see a blushing Naruto and a smiling Hinata, "by the way honey you are the greatest!" she says loudly.

"If he was so great you wouldn't have been paying attention to the television instead of that guy," Suigetsu butts in.

"It wasn't what you are thinking!" Naruto defends himself.

"Yeah, sure pervert," Suigetsu murmurs.

"Oi!" Naruto shouts.

"Ah let it be Naruto, he's just jealous because he's never done it, he's still a virgin," Hinata says.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Karin agrees.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a sex addict like Sasuke!" he decides to speak up.

"_Ewww_…how do you know? Do you guys meet up and talk about it or did you watch?" Hinata asks in a disgusted tone, I glare back at her but she ignores it.

"Shut up," I order then I stop and turn around to look back at them. "We are far enough from the village now so I'll tell you all about the mission."

"We already know," Hinata speaks up hearing bored, '"I want to track Itachi Uchiha so that I can get my revenge for my clan!'" she says imitating my voice, "it's old news," Hinata tells me with a wave of her hand, I growl she is really getting on my nerves, she's doing it on purpose she wants me to snap.

"Hey, that was better than the last time you did it," Naruto praises her, she just smiles and lightly shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"That's because I spent so much time with Itachi and they sound the same so-" but I don't let her finish as I charge at her, she goes down and just as I reach behind me to grab my katana Naruto goes in back of me to grab my hand and stop me. Hinata leans back a bit and stretches her leg up and puts the bottom of her sandal up to my throat, I hear a clicking sound and feel some spikes against my skin. "Look if you can't' take a joke then don't listen it's as simple as that," she says.

"Don't compare me with him," I tell her in a warning tone, she just smiles, I watch as her big toe presses down and the spikes go back in.

"All right _Leader_, I won't mention '_him_' again," she says I pull my arm out of Naruto's hold.

"I still don't get why you need that girl, she just isn't worth it," Suigetsu says.

"For once I agree with him, plus she brought along that loser," Karin speaks up.

"Look glasses, that's your name from now on; Naruto and I form a team, so if he goes somewhere then I'll follow, he decided to be a traitor just like his 'bare chest' friend there so I had no choice but to follow him," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Wasn't it the other way around?" Juugo asks.

"Yeah, I distinctly remember you agreeing with Sasuke not the other way around," Naruto tells Hinata she sighs shaking her head.

"Naruto who's side are you on?" she asks turning her attention to him.

"I formed the team with all of you because each of you are unique and bring something I need in order to track down Itachi. I don't need you to like one another just corporate with each other," I order them which causes an awkward silence to befall the group.

"I'll introduce myself!!" a very happy Hinata shouts. "I'm Hyuga Hinata you may also know me as: White Doom, the reason for the name was because when I was sent on missions given to me by the Organization I would always wear a white kimono! Let's see in my village people have been known to call me Princess Hinata because I' am to inherit my clan and become the Leader of the Hyuga's. I grant you the permission to call me: _Her Highness Hinata Queen of the Tigers_! Speaking of tigers I own one and his name is Ducky and he prefers males over females just like Uchiha and that other boy that has become his shadow so if he joins up with us he'll forget all about the straight Naruto and go for you guys. I really like cinnamon buns so if I hate you and you give me a dozen my hate for you will vanish! But then it'll return and until you buy me another dozen my hate for you will continue! My measurements are as follow since I know you all want to know," she says with a wink and takes in a real long breath and she was about to go on but Naruto interrupts her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the only thing you need to know about me is that I'm going to become the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!!" Naruto proclaims to us, I smirk at his words, he's still the same.

"That's lame," Karin decides to give her opinion.

"It's a dream you'll never achieve," Suigetsu says to Naruto.

"You are just jealous that he has a dream and neither of you have one; other than doing Uchiha's dirty work," Hinata is quick to defend Naruto and talk shit on me.

"Yeah, sure," Karin speaks up in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what I can't stand these underlines! If I have to work with them then I must see their power for myself, I propose an all out battle! Naruto and me against the rest of you!" she shouts pointing at the others.

"Are you sure that this girl is White Doom? She's just a bitch that can't shut the fuck up," Suigetsu says and my Sharingan activates just as Hinata stands behind him and rests her smaller katana blade against his neck.

If I didn't activate my Sharingan I wouldn't have been able to see her move; she's faster than Lee and me.

"I hate it when kids start denying my nickname, there's a reason I don't act like I used to but just know that in an instant I will chop your head off," she says in a voice that makes Suigetsu tremble. "If I don't hide my killing intent then everyone would be shaking like you."

"**Powerful**…" I look over at Juugo who is trembling violently, the curse seal begins to take over half his body, "**I want to kill**…" he says I go to stand in front of him calm him instantly.

"Uchiha you have a group of weird freaks in your team," she says, "now I can't wait to see how abnormal Glasses is going to turn out to be," Hinata says with a smirk and a chuckle, she walks past me.

"My name is Karin, you bitch!! Not Glasses!!" she yells after Hinata who just flips her off and continues to walk away.

"When we finish this mission is it okay for me to kill her?" Suigetsu asks me I turn to look at him and see how pissed off he really is.

"No," I start off, "I'll be killing her once I'm done using her."

* * *

I thought it would be more difficult being around Sasuke but it hasn't so much because if anything I'm enjoying ticking him off.

"It's almost as if nothing has changed," Naruto says as he walks next to me.

"Nope, I've got to disagree with you, everything has changed," I tell him, I feel his eyes on me.

"Where are you idiots going?" Sasuke's shadow asks.

"_Do you know his name_?" Naruto whispers.

"Nah, and I don't care for it," I answer.

"Isn't that a bit harsh and childish?" Naruto asks.

"Not even close," I say.

"Oi, what's your name?" the friendly Naruto asks.

"Suigetsu and I' am Sasuke's right hand man!" he says.

"Bullshit I' am!" Naruto of course took the bait, that Naruto I sigh as I keep walking trying to get away from their yelling.

"Hey what are you to _my_-I mean; what are you to Sasuke?" the girl asks me, I look over my shoulder to glare at her.

"What's it to you?" I ask continuing my walk.

"Because _I' am going to_-I mean because I just wonder why he'd go after you. He was risking getting caught by your village's shinobi just to get you and I want to know why he'd risk everything for you," she says following after me, can't she tell that I don't want to talk to her or is she stupid?

"God you're nosy! You must have some kind of super power or some shit," I say because that's the only way he could put up with her because of a great power, "there is nothing more to it other than that I know a lot about Itachi."

"That's not true, I'm a girl so I can see the small differences with Sasuke now that you joined _our_ team," she says why do her words want me to ask what changes she noticed?

I won't fall for it!

"It has nothing to do with me, it's all thanks to Naruto like I've stated before he's gay and is in love with Naruto."

"Another lie, if he was then he wouldn't have slept with all those girls!" she tells me, why do I suddenly have the urge to go to Sasuke and kick his ass? This jealous feeling inside of me is annoying as hell.

"I thought he was Orochimaru's new bitch?" I ask.

"Ha! As if Sasuke would let Orochimaru to touch him in such a manner! Me and some of the other girls talked about it and we all agreed that he was just having sex to fill in a void, he must have loved someone and wanted to forget her by using sex," she tells me, I just watch her silent at first wondering if this is all they talked about.

"That's just plain stupid, the only reason he slept with all of you is because he's trying to deny his sexual preference."

"No, some girls said that while…_you know_," she moves her eyebrows in a suggestive way, "he'd shout out '_Hinata_' and now that I know you are Hinata I must wonder," her words just piss me off further. My face turns red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, I can't even speak!

I'm seriously going to have to kick his ass!

"Ha! I knew it your just a shy girl beneath that fake personality, I bet you were really weak and Sasuke always had to protect you!" she says laughing, I turn around to face her and grab a hold of both my katana's, I'm going to kill her! But just as I was going to do it a purple snake coils around my whole body but as soon as it starts to suffocate me I call on Jin and he cuts the snake to pieces with his claws.

I glare at Sasuke and Jin turns around to look at the boy with the dark aura.

"That snake, it was one of my favorites," he says turning those eyes that usually are dead but now have turned angry.

"Jin," I call out to him, "kill the girl," I order him in a voice devoid of every emotion and my eyes turn serious, I turn my dead eyes over at Sasuke. Jin runs to Karin but is stopped as Sasuke stands in front of her and points his blade at Jin who is stopped by four snakes that were hiding underground, he roars. I tie my hair up in a bun and get ready to attack.

"S-Sasuke-e," the pathetic girl whimpers, I was wrong about her, she's just a girl that Sasuke likes, she's probably his girlfriend, I gather my chakra and let it flow into my hilts of my katana's and each activate as does my Byakugan, I run at Sasuke but then a blonde figure steps between us and I jump over it I'm not going to let Naruto come between us, he tries again and grabs my middle while I'm in the air but I turn into a log, he then creates more clones and charges at me I whirl around and suck his chakra with Attainment and all the clones disperse.

"**Stay** **the fuck out**!" I yell at him.

"I won't! Both of you are my friends and I won't let you kill one another," he yells back just as he regroups and comes at me again.

"Jin what the hell is wrong with you?" I shout at him as I start to cut each of the clones that try to stop me, "kill those bastards!"

"Easy for you to say, they are sucking my chakra," he says as I watch him struggle.

"Che!" I say, I bring down Attainment into the dirt under my feet and hide in a tree that surrounds me, I do the Jutsu that Zetsu taught me and go underground to kill the snakes but Sasuke sends them back before I can kill them all, just as I rise up I watch as Sasuke jumps up ready to kill Jin, those eyes of his show how serious he is, I shake in fear, Jin is going to die because of me, he's weakened so he can't defend himself.

"Sto-stop!" I scream in a terrified voice. "St-stop-p-pp!" I keep screaming in my broken voice just as he was about to cut off Jin's head Naruto jumps up and kicks Sasuke into the air, I create the hands seals quickly and clumsily to un-summon Jin and as he leaves he turns back to look at me.

"Sorry," he whispers, my teeth clatter, I fall to my knees, he was going to kill Jin! Jin the tiger that he played with and said was a cool tiger.

Has he changed that much? My trembling won't stop, I turn my teary gaze up at him and those cold eyes meet mine; I stare in shock at the raw fury that is being directed at me through Sasuke's eyes, I look away and begin to cry.

* * *

"Here I thought she was strong but in the end she's still that weak girl," I speak out loud and an angry Naruto' hand grabs my neck, I look over at him and those angry eyes meet mine, I find myself amused at his unnecessary anger.

"Take it back!" he yells, "Hinata is strong but she has a kind heart so if she sees one of her friends being killed then of course she'll breakdown, she's just that kind!" he screams, I push him away and grab a hold of a tree branch he lands on the ground and runs over to Hinata.

I hide my anger at their closeness, how could they have become so close?

I watch as he puts his arm around her shoulders she looks at him, her eyes reflect her love for him and she lunges at him hugging him tightly. I want to go over there and-wait, I don't have those kinds of feelings for her, she's just the girl that Itachi loves; she means nothing to me…not anymore.

"I knew she was nothing compared to you," Suigetsu retorts.

"If she would've detached herself then she could've taken me on for real," I tell them, they stare at me, but I look down at the happy couple my eyes begin to show the anger I'm feeling inside of me grow. I need to talk to her alone away from everyone.

* * *

"_You're weak Hinata," Itachi tells me as he buries my face in the dirt, I eat some and try to spit it out but he keeps digging it down. "You won't become the shinobi I envision unless you throw away your emotions," he says as he finally lifts his foot off._

"_I-I c-can't!" I stutter, it's been two months since I found Itachi and started learning under him, I'm still scared of him. "I-It's-s wh-what-t m-makes m-me h-human!" I shout as I stand up and he rushes at me grabbing a hold of my neck and my back is thrown against a tree, I cough up blood and feel like I'm suffocating._

"_A shinobi isn't human," he says, "a shinobi has no emotions when they do let their emotions come out they weaken," he tells me, I look into his eyes and get this eerie feeling that if I do as he says then I'll turn into him and I don't want that. His eyebrows come together, and then he kicks me in my stomach. "Pathetic," he says, "I never should've taken you as my student, you are worse than Sasuke," he says and walks away I grab his ankle._

"_Don't mention his name!" I force the words out, my wounds from yesterday's training haven't healed yet but I continue, this pain is what it takes to become a great shinobi, I need the pain to remind me of everything. My tears fall out of my eyes remembering the day that Sasuke turned on me and how my life is out of control because of him. "Please d-don't," I take in a break, "t-talk-k a-about-t h-him-m!" I beg, I get into a ball shape knowing that he's going to lash out on me but he doesn't I look over to see Kisame holding Itachi back._

"_She's had enough lay off of her, she's still young," he says, Kisame always comes to my rescue when Itachi grows too irritated with me, "let her rest for a week for all we know she could be bleeding out inside, just let her rest you're taking it too far," Kisame says letting go of Itachi._

"_N-no!" I shout forcing myself up on my feet. "I-I m-must-t b-become-e s-st-stronger!" I say standing up and clutching onto my middle. "I-I won't rest!" I say feeling confident in myself but my breathing hurts my burning lungs and dry throat._

_Kisame looks at me not hiding his shock and I turn to meet Itachi's cold glare head on and he walks back to me._

I open my eyes to find myself in a bed and a dark room why am I thinking back to that day?

Oh, I remember it was because I broke down after seeing Sasuke almost kill Jin. It's true, Itachi's teachings were true…I became a weak shinobi when I let my emotions take over.

But I just couldn't hold it in! I couldn't hide my fear of Sasuke.

It's then that I sense someone else in the room; I hide my feelings and don't look over at him.

"What do you want?" I ask turning off my feelings for him, I'm bleeding inside.

"We have to talk," he says to me, I look up at the ceiling as I stay still on the bed.

"About what happened today?" I ask after a long silence.

"Yes," he answers.

"There's no need, I'm over it," I lie, "now let me go back to sleep your presence in my room upsets me."

"You aren't," he says as I hear his voice nearer, "you killed three of my snakes so it was only fair that I kill Jin," he remembered his name.

"So if I killed Glasses it would only be fair for you to kill Naruto in return?" I ask sitting up, "your still a child to actually say that!" I shout feeling his unwavering glare directed at me. "Turn on the light I feel blind in the dark," _and uncomfortable for him being able to see me but I can't_.

Being around _this _Sasuke has me on edge I feel like an alcoholic with a glass of sake in front of me in a dark room, you can't see it but you know it's there; I feel I might lose it and give into the alcohol…

I hear him walking my room and he goes to the light switch and turns them on.

Neither one of us speaks, I don't know what to say he's just so different then I remembered, he used to smile on occasion after his parents death but not anymore he's just so serious.

"You're dating Naruto, didn't see that coming," there's a sarcastic tone in his voice which causes me to flinch.

"And your sex buddy came along," I tell him, he looks at me and meets my gaze.

"I haven't slept with Karin," he tells me which causes my face to turn bright red, how could he just say it like that? Like it's not important at all?! "I was thinking you'd get all angry if you found out from Karin and Suigetsu that I've been sleeping around but you've been surprisingly calm with the news," he says with a light tone like it's no big deal at all, I meet his eyes and tilt my head to the right ready to make him pay!

"I have no right to be jealous after all we are nothing more than just childhood friends. You won't be jealous because I fell in love with Ita-" but I stop and cover my mouth with my hand and cough, his deadly gaze meets my innocent eyes. "I mean Naruto!" I rush the words out of my mouth; he steps away from the wall and walks over to me.

"You're lying," he calls me out, I straighten ready to deny his claim but before I could he goes on. "I was always able to tell when you'd lie, I don't understand how but I think it may have to be because our souls are connected," he softly tells me, my eyes grow big with shock. "Just like you know that I didn't sleep with Karin."

I watch in astonishment as those eyes I believed dead soften as they look longingly in my ever growing eyes, my face heats up. He's playing with me he has just got to be!

He's toying with my fragile emotions!

"I'm not," he whispers, "I appreciate you too much to toy with you like that," he confesses, I tear my watery gaze away from those eyes that I dreamed about. I hide my face in my cupped hands.

"Get-t o-out!" I yell out in a desperate voice, "Get out! I hate you!" I tell him.

"That's fine," he announces, "just don't leave my side…" I gasp but don't look at him from behind my hands they shake, "I need you…" he confesses, I remove my hands to meet his eyes but he's already out the door closing it behind him I only catch a glimpse of his back. I can't react but the tears continue to fall, I throw my front down on the mattress and burry my face on my pillow and cry on it to muffle my whimpers.

I let out a scream in it.

Why did he have to say those words?

Now I'm happy, those words have made me so happy that the smile and tears are the only way I can express how I feel no words could describe it.

* * *

Why did I tell her that? I angrily walk back to my room at the Inn we are staying in for the night.

It was a lie, I don't need or want anyone, I'm a loner an avenger that has no need for the pathetic and sickening emotion called: love!

I ran out the room only because I didn't want her to lash out at me not because I didn't want her to see the truth in my eyes she is the only girl that has been able to see into my heart and if she did then she'd have found out that I still-

"What are you doing coming out of Hinata's room?" Naruto asks me as he comes around the corner he was hiding in.

"I don't have to give you an explanation. I've been her friend longer then you," I sound like a kid, I walk past him.

"That's something coming from the guy that beat the shit out of her after she went and tried to stop you from leaving the village," he tells me in a superior voice and a smug look on his face.

"I kicked the shit out of you too and that doesn't' mean you've never thought of me as your friend," I counter and he quickly frowns.

"It was a draw, and you know it!" he decides to shout.

"It's late and we have a long day tomorrow," I say walking away.

"Stay away from her," he orders me in an angry tone, I stop to look back at him over my shoulder. "She is my girlfriend so don't get close to her!" I find myself smirking.

"How do you figure I could stay away from her if she's part of my team?" I ask, that has him baffled, "what are you afraid of if I do get close to her? Not very confident are we?" I ask as I walk into my room. She must've told him something about how she feels of he couldn't have come to warn me. With this little piece of news I must admit that I'm much surer I'll be able to use her more easily.

I think back to what she didn't finish, could she have really fallen in love with Itachi? What about Itachi, I heard rumors that Itachi was especially fond of Hinata and felt something more then what she believed in him. He was always protective of her and never let her interact with people.

Could Itachi really love her? Is it even possible for a murder like him to have fallen for a girl like Hinata? But most of all why do I feel this ugly gut feeling, a burning sensation in my stomach, something similar to jealousy?

But an avenger can never fall in love!

Those lasts sentences I told to Hinata were true, I can't deny that but I can't deny the fact that I do in fact want to use Hinata against Itachi even if it hurts me.

It doesn't matter! I'll shut myself up and just use her like I meant to do in the first place!

* * *

**So I was going to put up Hinata's interview but I found it lacking something so you'll have to wait until the next chapter for it, sorry!!**


	15. He confesses as does she

_First off I should thank everyone who left me a review!! Here goes the list**: ****barbie12k****, ****Rakero-chan****, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****claudia, ****harley944****, ****Hinata Lovers****, ****workshy****, ****babyspice939****, ****enoa-chan, ****cygnet411****, ****Lone Silver Angel****, ****HeartBrokenHinata****, ****crazyasian12****, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, ****.-****, ****BK-Black Knight **__thanks, to all of you for the reviews, and I promise to reply to them soon, so sorry I can't reply to them now, so sorry!!!!_

_So I know I took forever to update and I'm sorry, I have written out two more chapters, and hopefully I'll be able to update__ J.A.B.__ during Thanksgiving considering I don't have classes on Thursday and Friday during that holiday, so I'm crossing my fingers, I hope you enjoy this chapter because this one is my favorite by far!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: He confesses as does she**

We're walking again everyone is quiet no one talks I look around and notice everyone is avoiding my eyes I smirk they think I'm that sensitive? My feet hurt a lot it's just too much walking and I'm not used to all this walking anymore. That's it I can't take it anymore!

I bite down on my thumb, gather my chakra and create the hand seals and smoke surrounds my summon.

"Now what do you want?" a very irritated Sakuya asks, I pull on her fur to climb up on her.

"My feet hurt and I can't walk anymore so from now on you'll be my feet!" I say then I look down at a shocked Naruto, "do you want a ride too?" he doesn't even think about it and jumps up.

"Don't! I'm not some horse!" she screams at me, I just pat her head.

"There, there Sakuya no need to get so sensitive! It's just Naruto," I tell her.

"I'm not some kind of ride!" she keeps shouting.

"Really Sakuya all this anger will only cause gray hairs to grow out of your head," I tell her.

"Is this girl for real?" Glasses asks, "she's just too high-maintenance for you Sasuke."

"Sakuya," Sasuke calls out to her I watch as he smiles up at her, "is Jin doing all right?" he's provoking her, I hear her growl deep in her throat.

"Why if it isn't the weakling that was spared by his _loving_ older brother, how has the snake been treating you?" ha!! That's the Sakuya I know!

His glare speaks for itself but I'm sure her eyes don't hide her own hate for the boy.

"I thought you two were angry at one another?" Naruto asks.

"We got over it," I tell him, "so Sakuya I plan to take a nap please defend me if something goes down," I order her.

"You rely too much on your summons," she says.

"True," Sasuke agrees, I ignore him.

"I'm not the kind of tiger that will allow you to ride while I do all the walking, I'm leaving!" I summersault backwards and gather my chakra to my feet so I hold onto the trunk of the tree behind me, but Naruto has no such luck he lands flat on his face, I giggle unable to hold it in.

"I should've warned you! I'm sorry!" I shout at him; he pulls himself up, "Sakuya thinks it's funny."

"I can see the fun," Suigetsu says as he laughs loudly.

Juugo is the only one who goes to offer Naruto help up; I think he is the only one that I may actually get along with.

"We're going in to the village to see if we can get some information on Itachi we'll be splitting up in teams of two-" he gets interrupted by Naruto who throws his arm up in the air.

"I pick Hinata!" he yells I smile.

"I second it!" I yell out after him.

"Which I will be picking since I' am captain of the team," he really enjoys pointing that out, "Juugo and Naruto will go the farthest town in the East; Karin and Suigetsu will form another team and go into the town in the North; Hinata and I will go into the main city."

"I disagree," Naruto angrily tells him crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm with Naruto," I say going to stand next to Naruto and growing angry.

"I'm with them," Karin quickly gives her opinion.

"As the second in command I disagree with your choices Sasuke," Suigetsu says.

"You aren't," Sasuke speaks up, "Hinata is my second in command which is why I want her by my side she knows Itachi the best so she'll know if this Hidden Village is where Itachi is hiding in," he says, I feel my face heat up. I'm his second in command!! I so didn't see that coming!

Does he trust me enough or is this some kind of ploy? He knows how much I like to order people around that's why he got me to be the one in charge if or when he isn't around.

"I could tell you now that Itachi wouldn't hide here it's too small," I tell him, "I wouldn't put it past him to hide in Hidden Leaf, not that I'm praising him but he's smart enough to pull it off," I tell him as I look at my nails, let the doubt begin to grow, is it wrong to take pleasure in toying with Sasuke's mind?

"Do you know of another village he could stay in?" Karin asks.

"Well last week we went to Hidden Mist and I didn't sense him, Hidden Rain is a possibility but it's very restricted and doesn't let anyone inside but I might be able to go in without out a problem since Akatsuki operated out of there and I entered the village a couple of times without problems," _I' am truly a good liar!_ "Hidden Rock is also another Hidden Village he'd hide in, he has connections in it I'm not sure about Hidden Sand it'd destroy is hair and skin, it's just too dry in there for his liking, Itachi is the kind of guy that likes to look nice so yeah he wouldn't hide in that village. The few times we went there him and Kisame complained too much and I had to do all the work of course Master Itachi was proud even if he didn't tell me anything right away but my woman's intuition could see through him!!" All five look at me like I'm crazy, I slap my forehead with the bottom of my palm. "I promised not to talk about him! Damn it!"

"I never imagined him the type," Naruto murmurs shocked by what I just said.

"Do you really think so?" Sasuke asks me.

"Yeah, he'd be able to pull it off if anyone can it'd be him," I tell him. He stays silent he looks into my eyes and I start to panic, will he see through my lies and call me out on them? I don't react to his gaze.

"She's lying," Suigetsu says, "she may even still be in league with Itachi the way she speaks about him has me wondering who she's loyal to." He says walking up to me and I look up to meet his eyes he looks into them. "You don't even bat an eyelash even though I'm this close to you and I'm not bothering to hide my murderous intent, I have got to give you credit," he tells me, I just look over his shoulder to see a smiling Sasuke.

"Tell him to get away from me," I order him.

"Never would have thought White Doom as the kind of girl in need of rescuing," he tells me.

"I'm a Princess and I shouldn't have to dirty my hand, that's exactly why I have servants like you Uchiha," I say in an empty voice.

"So now I've become a servant?" he asks, "Here I thought I was a Prince," he mutters.

"You aren't, that role belongs to Itachi since he's the oldest so he would be the Prince," I tell him.

"And how does that reduce me to a servant?" he asks looking into my eyes.

"It's my dream so it's my logic that turns you into a servant!"

"So you dream about me?" he asks in an interested tone, I feel my face heat up, I sense Naruto's interested eyes on me and Karin's murderous glare.

"Fine, I'll take care of it!" I shout. I look up to meet Suigetsu eyes, I turn serious and begin my flamboyant hand maneuvers that I learned from an anime I'm currently obsessed with, "Hinata vi Konohagakure commands you to die!" I activate one Byakugan and stare at him, I hold my breath then I hear Naruto crack up behind me, he laughs real hard and loud, I hide my smile but it's no use I smile and laugh along with him.

"What the hell was that?" Suigetsu shouts, I sigh.

"I forgot you guys were living in caves!" I shake my head and slap my forehead. "It's from a new anime that is currently airing it's only the greatest anime in existence!" I tell them and it's the reason why I want to stay in an Inn that has a TV I won't tell them though.

"Are you a fan girl?" Karin asks me, I nod because I won't deny my love for anime.

"Enough about me even if I really like said subject and shouldn't we focus on the mission?" I ask.

"Which is?" Naruto asks.

"That is to gather information on Itachi Uchiha. My time in Akatsuki the only person he was close to was Kisame but sadly he has died," I confess.

"Wait, what happened to Samehada?" Suigetsu asks me, I shrug my shoulders.

"I was held prisoner for a while so I don't know what happened to his Samehada," I truthfully say to Suigetsu who seems to be growing mad.

"Well I guess that's it for me then," he tells us, I watch him as does everyone else, "I'll be leaving because the only reason I agreed to join was because I thought I'd get Samehada out of this."

"Now that's just sad that you would abandon Uchiha like that!" I tell him, "after he released you too; all the trouble he went through just for you that just shows me how much I can't trust Mist shinobi," I say. He just stares at me those eyes reflect how much hate he has for me, I just smirk.

"Naruto and I will go to Hidden Wind just in case after all Naruto is friends with the Kage of that Village," I say.

"No, you won't," Sasuke speaks up, "you may be co-Leader but it doesn't mean you can make decisions."

"Uchiha if it's going to turn into a power struggle between the two of us then I'll just quit and be a normal teammate," I tell Sasuke.

"Fine, Suigetsu if you stay I'll make you co-Leader," Sasuke says which causes the guy to stop walking away, he then turns and walks back to us, I give him my back and smirk.

"You didn't even have to talk yet you knew how to act accordingly to make sure he wouldn't leave," Naruto whispers. "All those years apart hasn't changed you guys, you're still close, still _connected_," he murmurs. "I still don't get why we are dating if you can't even care about me the same way," he whispers, I watch him but his face is hidden and I can't see it.

"Naruto," I whisper and reach out for him.

"Hinata come over here," Sasuke orders me, I look at Naruto, "Hinata," I ignore Sasuke and grab a hold of Naruto.

"We've always been like that; you knew I was his friend since before I met you. You can't possibly be jealous; I'm just his friend nothing more!"

"Hinata; do you honestly want to continue to lie to me? To yourself?" he asks me, I step back feeling as if I've just been slapped across the face.

"N-Naruto," I whisper as I step forward.

"Is this a lover's quarrel we are witnessing?" Suigetsu asks.

"No! They love each other very much!" Karin says in a shaky voice, I ignore them and go to Naruto.

"Look let's not talk about this here not with all of them around," I whisper, "come into my room tonight and we'll talk."

"We are camping out tonight," Sasuke decides to inform us, I turn around to glare at him, a small smile forms on his lips, and he's doing this on purpose!

Just then I sense something and look up to see a crow in a tree watching me I then look down trying to avoid getting caught but Juugo looks up also, I remain calm but he stares at me.

"Well Naruto and I are staying in an Inn tonight I have money to pay so you guys could just sleep outside," I say trying to act normal.

Why did he have to come now? I then feel someone call to me wait, this is how Pain summoned me, is he asking me to meet him now?

"Is something the matter?" Naruto asks me in a concerned voice.

"NO, I just-I'll-I need to go for a bit," I confess.

"Where?" Naruto questions me.

"Why?" Sasuke asks too.

"There's something that's bothering me and I have to go deal with it," I lie but don't look up because if I do Sasuke will see through me.

"Hinata?" I hear him softly call out to me; I bite down on my lower lip and shake my head. "Hinata," he's closer, I take a deep breath and look up to meet his eyes my non-existent emotions mirror his.

"Who's side are you really on?" he questions me.

"Naruto's," I answer.

"If you betray me, before you get a chance to stab me in the back I'll stab you in the heart," he tells me honestly, I smile.

"Really Sasuke you're a bit paranoid aren't you?" I ask him lightly.

"When it comes to you, yes I' am."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special because it's not working."

"Really, I thought it would," he says.

"Can you please stop fooling around?!" Naruto yells.

"I never knew Naruto was the jealous type," Sasuke says.

"Why do I feel neglected?" Karin asks.

"We're going somewhere to collect weapons and other supplies," Sasuke tells us giving his back to us.

"Why didn't we do that before starting to search for 'him'?" I ask.

But he doesn't respond, I sigh walking behind the whole team.

"Naruto just listen; there's nothing between Sasuke and me!" I tell him.

"Look Hinata you shouldn't lie to yourself, just admit that you can never stop loving him. You and him are meant to be you could deny it but your heart can't. I'm not angry if anything I should've have seen it coming, no I always knew but I didn't want to admit it," he confesses.

It hurts, is this pain what Naruto is feeling? The tears gather in my eyes.

"Naruto-o?" I call him but he walks ahead of me, he doesn't look mad just hurt, I wish he was mad or pissed then he could lash out at me instead of looking like a wounded puppy. "I won't break up with you," I tell his back, he doesn't respond.

I look over at Sasuke's back he added fuel to the fire, he's responsible for Naruto's pain, I'd like to put all the blame on him but I'm just as responsible. Maybe I shouldn't have come along, I should've left this to Sasuke, and he looks like he could take on Itachi by himself why does he need me?

His words from last night have me wondering if he really wants me by his side, does he still love me?

"I wanted to fight for you," I hear Naruto speak up I look over at him he keeps walking and doesn't turn back. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let you leave me for Sasuke but now…now that I witnessed how close you still are made me realize that you won't ever love me like you love Sasuke. I may be stupid in some things but when it comes to my best friends…" he pauses, "I don't want to ruin the love you feel for one another. It hurts to admit it but I just want your happiness." He confesses looking back at me with a smile; it breaks my heart to see him like this.

"It's not like I want to be with the bastard," I speak.

"Know what I noticed?" Sasuke asks. "Since you two came Hinata hasn't called me by my first name not once," I applaud.

"Wow you are so quick!" I say sarcastically.

"Not that I care but I just find it so odd," he confesses.

"I know Hinata why don't you call Sasuke by his name?" Naruto asks trying to get to the bottom of it; I look away not wanting to answer.

"Now I'm curious as to why," Suigetsu butts in. I look up at the sky and notice the crow following us, I should talk to Itachi it must be important if he hasn't left yet.

How do I get away without being noticed?

"I've got to go to the little ladies room," I speak up.

"Karin go with her," Sasuke says.

"You do know that I could finish what I started yesterday," I say he turns around and I smirk at him.

"Juugo you go," the big guy doesn't say anything and he comes next to me and I walk he follows three steps behind me.

He doesn't speak to me and I don't either but I look over at him and see a lonely look in his eyes.

"Did Orochimaru experiment on you?" I ask, he looks down at me, "you don't have to answer I was just wondering."

"I searched for him," he confesses I look up at him. "I have these violent urges to kill and he stopped them, not completely but they aren't that frequent," he answers me truthfully.

"Like yesterday when you were going to come at me but Snake stopped you?" I ask as I bend down under a low branch.

"Yeah, he's the only one that can stop them, why don't you call him by his name?" he inquires softly.

"Never imagined you were the prying type," I say, "it's just to annoy him, it's actually pretty fun you should try it," I tell him, he doesn't talk and keeps to himself, the crow is coming down on the branches and hops onto other ones following behind us, Juugo notices also but before he could do anything I close off his chakra behind his neck and he passes out I sigh as Itachi appears.

"So what does this mean, that I have to carry him?" I ask, he takes a peek over his shoulder at me, I can picture his smirk.

"Yes, it's your fault my _brute force_ is dead so now you _carry_ the title," he tells me turning back around.

"You are an evil man," I whisper under my breath and then pull Juugo's arms up to carry him on my back.

"The real evil one is you," he says I watch his back tilting my head to the side wondering what he's trying to insinuate, "deceiving Sasuke and Naruto like that," I find myself smiling for some reason.

"It's all for the greater good, isn't it?" I ask he keeps quiet; I huff and decide just to leave Juugo here. "He's just too heavy for a weak princess like me," I tell the uninterested Itachi. "I'll just create a barrier around him so he won't intrude."

* * *

I kick the dirt under me, she is taking her time, I look up at the sky finding myself very bored without her around.

"Sasuke don't you think they've been gone too long?" Karin asks me.

"Would he have killed her?" Naruto asks in a loud voice as he leans away from the tree he was leaning on with a look of concern on his face.

"You seem very laid back for a guy that's worried about your girlfriend, oh wait she isn't anymore is she?" Suigetsu says unable to pass up teasing Naruto.

"NO, not yet! We'll talk and see if it's true, I have to think about her feelings she may actually like me!" I smirk, he glares at me, "what's so funny snake Jr.?" so is that name catching on?

"Nothing, don't mind me," I say stepping away from the tree.

"He finds it funny because he just stole your girlfriend from right under your nose and you didn't even notice it," Suigetsu tells him and it fuels Naruto's anger.

"That's not true!" Karin says stepping forward, "Sasuke has no need for that girl's affection! After all he has me," she says with a red face, both boys look at one another and look seriously at Karin then snicker behind their hands. Who would've though Suigetsu and Naruto would become so close?

"Do you sense their chakra?" I ask, she brings her hands together and concentrates on the surrounding land.

"Yeah," she says closing her eyes, "but Juugo's chakra is faint almost as if he's in a barrier of some sort and White Doom is with another chakra I don't recognize," I whirl my head around, wait could it be…But I run for it and everyone else follows after me.

"So it is true after all?" Suigetsu wonders out loud.

"Che!"

"What?" the stupid Naruto asks.

"You are such an idiot! The person she must be meeting with has to be Itachi!" Karin shouts growing irritated with Naruto.

"No, that can't be! It's a lie she would never…" I think the same thing but I don't voice them like Naruto.

Is she still his ally?! After everything he's done could she still be with him? I'm pissed…pissed off enough to kill her on the spot and never get an answer from her. I get there before everyone else and see an unconscious Juugo on the ground and watch as Hinata comes out of the river, she looks pissed, her eyes look up to glare at me.

"That guy tried to kill me!" she yells pissed, she then grabs her hair and twists it like a wet rag the water drains out. "He started to transform into a monster!" she yells.

"Is it true?" I ask Karin just as she arrives with the other two.

"I didn't sense anything," she says, I turn my dead serious eyes at Hinata whose jaw drops.

"You are going to believe her before me?" she shockingly asks then her face turns serious. "You know how much she hates me yet you still believe her, God you're an ass!" she tells me with tears in her eyes and storms off.

"Hinata wait up!" Naruto yells, "fuck Sasuke can't you believe her?" he yells at me and steps forward to poke me in my chest. "After she went into Akatsuki for you too!" he yells in my face and shoves me back, he runs after her, I look down at Juugo who begins to wake up, Suigetsu goes down to help him up.

"What happened?" I ask him trying to forget what Naruto just said what did he mean?

"We were going back to you guys when I suddenly attacked Hinata, she closed off my chakra and that's all I remember," he confesses shaking his head and blinking quickly.

I look back at the path she just took, so she was telling the truth, this guilty feeling washes over me, great now I have to go and apologize to her…this is not going to be _easy_…

* * *

Thank goodness Itachi was able to cast a Genjutsu before Juugo passed out, but did he have to push me into the river after he sensed them coming?

I mean seriously!!

We were up in the tree when he just pushed me _without warning_!!!

He really is the heartless man I thought he was!

What would have happened if I didn't fall into the river?

What would he have done kicked me into it after I became unconscious?!

The audacity of the man!!!

The next time we meet I'll throw him in a river and see how he likes that!

"Hinata?" Naruto calls out to me, I stop and close my eyes _think of a dead tiger cub, think of a dead tiger cub, no! Better yet think of a starving Ducky!_

I start to sob, "N-Naruto-o-o-o!" I say turning around and throwing my arms around him.

"There, there I understand he could be a jerk; even going as far as to accuse you of meeting with Itachi!" he says sounding offended by said accusation, _no Naruto, I'm worried about Ducky._

"He really is an ass!" he yells hugging me tighter, _no I'm not even caring about the jerk, I'm crying for Ducky._

"If he doubts you again I'll pound his face in!" he proclaims clutching a fist and throwing it up in the air. _No, just go back to the village and feed Ducky and bring him to me._ I sense Sasuke and go up to my toes and lower my eyelashes to look up at him, his eyebrows go up in silent question.

"I-I'd f-feel-l better-r i-if you'd k-kiss me-me," I whisper he was about to push me away but I grab his head pull it down to my lips and smirk as our lips connect and Sasuke stands there watching, I take pleasure in Sasuke's sour pissed off expression.

* * *

What should I do just stand here and watch as they make out? Or go over there and cut off Naruto's head?

The second one should much more entertaining.

"Hinata-a," Naruto whispers to her as he pushes her away, he looks back and his eyes lock on me. "Oh, I see," he softly says, "You used me! So what did you imagine it was Sasuke as you kissed me?" he asks growing angry, actually no it's more like 'pissed beyond words' yeah, that's more like it. "I'm sick and tired of being used by you Hinata! You make me feel like some toy, that you constantly abandon but go back to pick it up again just to throw it away a few days later!" he screams at her and she flinches almost as if he hit her, she doesn't look up.

That guilty expression on her beautiful face speaks for itself.

"Leave me out of it until both of you come to terms on how you feel for one another!" he screams at the both of us before running away. I keep silent at first but watch as Naruto is quickly leaving us alone…just the two of us…like last…night…

"You sure make them run fast," I find myself saying she whirls around with tears in her eyes tricking down the corners of her eyes, that hurt expression kills me.

"Shut up!" she says in a defeated voice, I watch as she shakes, she must be cold after all she was thrown into a river.

I sigh reaching behind me to remove my katana and put it on the ground, I untie the rope that hold my shirt and take it off, and Hinata quickly flips backwards and goes into her gentle fist stance.

"Stay away pervert!" she shouts that sad expression still present on her face, her lips start to tremble as does her body, I grab her wrist and pull her to me and put my shirt over her wet body my arms surround her shivering body. She softly gasps and starts to pull away but I'm stronger then she is. "N-no! Leave m-m-me!" she shouts.

"You're cold just stay still you'll warm up in a bit," I tell her, she doesn't though she keeps fidgeting trying to get out of my arms. "Hinata…" I whisper she gasps growing rigid and slowly rests her head on my chest.

How long ago was the last time we hugged like this? Before my parents were killed? Or was it afterwards? Did she hug me after I passed the first round of the Chunnin exams?

I can't remember, it feels it was so long ago…I stay quiet as I close my eyes, I never imagined I'd hold her like this…not after that day she tried to stop me.

I keep them closed as I feel some moisture on my chest, and hear whimpering noises, I open my eyes to look down at her but her broken voice stops me.

"D-don't l-look-k…_pl-please-e_," she whispers.

Is she crying because of me? I look up at the half moon night sky what should I say to stop her from crying?

I then feel a fist slam down on my chest.

"You-u promised-d n-not to-o make-e-e m-m-m-me-e-ee cry-cry a-again!" she whimpers, "y-you-u pro-promised!" I can barely hear her words over her sobbing, she becomes limp against me but I don't give her the chance to fall. "I-I-I'm-m n-not st-strong! No-not-t any-anymore-e! I-I-I'm w-weak-k…Y-you-u," she gasps trying to breath. "Yo-you br-broke-e m-me-e! I n-needed-d y-you!" she truthfully tells me as she keeps hitting me, she feels so light in my arms was she always this small?

It feels that if I tighten my hold I'll break her.

I want to bury my face in her wet hair but I resist the urge.

The Hinata I remember was unbreakable, strong and proud but this Hinata the one in my arms is truly broken, she let me in and let me see the Hinata that was hanging on but not anymore, one of my hands goes into her wet hair and the other stays on the small of her back.

A part of me is happy to be able to see the real Hinata the one she only let's me to catch a glimpse of but the rest of me is feeling weighed down by the guilt.

I'm just going to break her trust again; I'm going to break her. I clutch onto her and bring her up laying my forehead on her shoulder, she gasps between hiccups unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry," I truthfully tell her, "I'm sorry," _for everything I caused you to suffer_, "I'm sorry," _for breaking you…_ "I'm sorry…" _for what I'm about to do…_

Now I'm really re-thinking my plan should I use her against Itachi? Should I?

"I-Idiot-t I-I can't-t bre-breath," she says shoving me away, but then falls backwards I was about to catch her but she does a black flip and lands perfectly fine on her two feet, I look at her and faintly smile at this Hinata before me, she's grown…her body is much more feminine then before.

I didn't check her out until now, even if she's crying the once sad expression is gone replaced by a smile on her slightly trembling lips and a blush on her cheeks, she notices my eyes looking at her and she is quick to give me her back, it's not a bad view either, I smirk at my thought.

"Pervert," she mutters, I laugh for some reason unable to hold it in, she looks over her shoulder at me her face redder, "I missed that," she confesses I silently question her with my eyes and like always I don't have to ask she knows just by looking into them. "Your laugh," she says my eyes widen. She has always been the only one that cared if I laughed or had fun.

She wouldn't go as far as to ask me how I'm feeling, she'd just make sure that I'd have fun just by my laugh, she'd smile at me, that smile would speak thousands of words without her having to say anything, I'd start to blush like I' am right now, she wouldn't point it out, she would just smile like she's doing.

Hinata is a beautiful girl any guy will fall for her, they'll love her honestly unlike me just like Naruto. Wait what if someone steals her away from me…what if she falls for some other guy that loves her like she's meant to be loved?

"S-Sasuke I still-l-" but I stop her from going on as I give her my back.

"I can't let you go on," I confess feeling hurt inside, "I can't not _now_, even if I'm still in love with you," I'm an idiot for confessing to her but it's all necessary, "I can't because before I could even think about myself I **have** to kill Itachi to avenge my clan, I just can't accept your love not now…" _what happens if I die in my fight with Itachi_? "After all of this is over **we'll** be able to…" I let my sentence trail letting Hinata come up with her own answer because I'm unable to finish.

"You're such an idiot!" she shouts I turn around to see tears fall out of her red eyes she meets mine, "you never let me finish! I was going to say that I still hate you!" she screams out at me angrily, my smile fades and I lose the color in my face.

"Oh?" I question softly, I didn't see that coming…

"B-but-" she gasps, "I-I can't-t n-not a-anymore!" she confesses tilting her head down and turns it from side to side, "You weaken me," she whispers.

"I'm sor-" but she stops me.

"Don't! Just stop saying you're sorry it scares the shit out of me when you say those words!" she yells clutching onto my shirt wrapping it around more tightly. "It's not something the Sasuke I love says," she blurts it out and now it's my turn to be shocked, I watch as the little strength that held her up crumbles and she falls to her knees avoiding my eyes.

I want to walk over to her and carry her in my arms but I hold myself back she needs to get this off her chest, her shaking hand clutches onto the clothing that is covering her heart, I want her to stop crying, I'm afraid…

* * *

"If I really think back I'm not good at enduring things, the training we went through with Sarutobi-sensei it made me want to quit being a shinobi but I didn't because of Naruto and you," I confess meeting his eyes that have turned cold, they frighten me. "I thought I had a strong will; I lived all those years with a father that didn't love me, hell I was your friend all those years and that takes a toll on anyone," he cracks a smile and I let out a dry laugh. "But when I saw you again…" I stop myself asking myself to finish strongly, "wh-when I saw-w y-you again…I rem-remembered how much I suffered living a-apart from you!" I scream up at him, my hand clutches onto his clothing that's around my shivering shoulders, those merciless eyes look deeply into my hurt and truthful ones.

"Hinata…" I don't let him continue, my body is frozen, I'm so cold I need his warm body next to mine but I've got to get this off my chest or else I'll never be able to again.

"Even-n th-though I-I co-couldn't hear your voice-e…" _except in my dreams_, I can't see him that's good. I thank my tears because if it wasn't for them I'm sure I'd have to stare into those cold-dead eyes… "I-I thought I-I was okay…I could survive on my own…I-I was a-able to-o th-those y-years b-before I met y-you…" my crying becomes louder I shake violently. "B-but…but" I close my eyes to yell at him, "I just can't stand being by myself! I wanted to see you…to hear your stupid words to just hear you call out to me-e…for th-those eyes I lo-loved to reflect y-your feelings for me! I-I didn't need yo-you to admit how y-you felt th-those-e w-warm eyes did-d!" Now they're cold and heartless…

"I just wanted to see _you_…_Sasuke_," I whisper down at the ground, I expect him to call me stupid; to tell me that he never felt anything deeper then friendship; to say to me that I'm crazy and should stop being a lunatic I bow my head in defeat but I feel his hands…those warm hands touch my shoulders softly and before I could get a good look into his eyes his warm-wonderful lips touch my trembling mouth.

They just touch mine at first; my lips stop shaking and warm-up then they slowly and ever so softly brush with more force and that's when I see the fireworks burst in front of my closed eyelids, my dark lonely world changes into the flower filled meadow we went to those years ago. I lean into him, one of his hands comes off of one shoulder so that he could caress my cheek, shivers of pleasure run up my spine and down my arms.

This is how it feels to kiss Sasuke Uchiha, he steals my breath but I return the favor; our knees touch and he softly lays me down on the damp grass under me and he lays on top of me, he softly takes his lips off of mine and I moan in displeasure at our parting, I open my eyes ready to face those cold eyes meet my watery eyes instead I face the eyes of the boy I thought I lost the night his clan was killed. His thumb goes up and down the side of my throat, those eyes stare deeply into my shocked-widened ones.

"I-I'm here now," he whispers, "I'm here but," I put my fingers over his lips, his eyes widen slightly as he keeps his steady gaze on my eyes.

"Do you think I'll wait for you?" I whisper his eyes change they deeply look into mine searching for something he only knows. "Do you think I'll be able to?" I honestly ask him, those eyes turn dark once more.

"I'm not asking you to!" he shouts getting off of me; my body quickly misses his warmth, I sit up. "I just want you to know that once this is all over I'll be more then glad to accept your love," he confess down at the grass avoiding my gaze.

"When will this all be over?" I ask standing up away from him but he whirls me around so that I face him.

"Stupid! Do you really need an answer? After the promise you gave to me?" he yells, I glare at him and take off his shirt to throw it at him.

"You are the stupid one! So you actually plan to kill Itachi?" I question his resolve.

"Are you that much of an idiot that you have to ask?" he questions me not hiding in his expression that he finds me brainless for even asking.

"What will it do?" I ask walking back to him, "all it will create is sorrow! You loved Itachi, resp-" but he cuts me off as he covers my mouth with his whole hand.

"Shut up!" he says in a low threatening voice, "I really wonder how you survived all those years with him, I mean you're such a hopeless case more so then Naruto," he tells me I feel my face heat up with anger, he smirks as I throw his hand off my mouth.

"Sasuke-e-e-e-ee-e-e! You idiot!!!!" I scream out as I chase after the coward that ran for it, I run after him ready to punish the bastard, I smile, he's the only one that could make me forget everything so easily, he's the only one…

I freeze as I hear a crow caw above me, my body doesn't respond as I gaze up at the crow the color on my face drains away.

Did he see everything? Then the crow disappears leaving only smoky clouds.

…_He_…_saw_…_everything_…

* * *

_**So did you like it? I sure did!!! Sorry it takes me so long again, sorry for not writing back to your awesome reviews!! So sorry that I didn't add the special interview with Hinata again, it's just that I have to read a chapter for my class, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll be able to type up the next chapter during Thanksgiving break, thank you!!!!!**_


	16. The Final Boss?

**BK-Black Knight**: Did you understand what I wrote to you in the PM about Code Geass? Hopefully I helped you a bit if not sorry!

Ah, please don't cry (secretly happy) thank you I'm happy you liked it!

I think that's this may be the first time someone called my story beautiful; I'm really happy thank you!!! I know I'm happy that Sasuke confessed to her to but he's a jerk so he'll continue to hurt her without even realizing it… but it'll be okay!!! We have got to get your heart treated!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you, I'm happy that you really like my story, thank you, you are the best!!!!!

**Claudia**: So sorry Claudia it took me forever didn't it, sorry hopefully your still alive now…if not may you rest in peace…so sorry that I caused your death…I just hope you didn't tell your parents that I was the cause of your death…if so then hopefully you didn't mention my name…I really don't want to be sued…that would be really…really…really…bad…

Thank you!!! You are the best!!!

**enoa-chan**: Ah, Enoa-chan how have you been? Thanks but are you telling me you don't like feelings? (J/K!)

It's not over if anything it's just begun!! It's kind of on hold until he kills Itachi but because Sasuke is a little horn-dog and wants to get back at Hinata he does a few things, I won't say what because then I'll ruin the story…I've been reading that, no one liked how Hinata used Naruto, I just hope you all don't hate her. Yeah, nothing is clear between all four we get little hints at what's going on but in the next chapter is when we get a real clear picture as to what is really going on between all of them! Ah, the one who was watching them was indeed Itachi! The discussion between Itachi and Hinata is a secret!!! Being curious is nothing bad in fact is better to be curious than anything else!!

I'm glad that you are, I know it took forever forgive me! Yes, we get a bit of Pain! Are you a hacker? Did you hack into my laptop or something, or am I that predictable?

For real I thought it would be too much. Yes, Sakuya is a pretty strong character that you either like her or can't stand her…Hinata was just being a whiner to get on Sasuke's nerves she likes to make him mad, she finds it funny.

Actually it was Juugo I think, when she said she had to go to the bathroom and Sasuke told Juugo to go with her right? Because if it is it's Hinata's point of view, I usually only give the three main characters their points of view well the next chapter will be a bit silly because of who will be telling the story at the beginning…but I won't say who, you'll have to wait to find out!!!

Not to worry I understand anything!!! Thank you for your awesome review!!!

**crazyasian12**: Ah, crazyasian12 how have you been? Yes, Itachi sure does know how to ruin moments, please don't because I have a feeling that you'll ask me to buy you a new one and with this economy I can barely afford food for my cats…do I sound old or what? Sorry but I'm a dork…thank you for your awesome review!!!! Thank you!

**Lone Silver Angel**: Hello Lone Silver Angel, how have you been lately? Oh, no is it too complicated do you not understand what's going on? Now I'm scared…hopefully you'll be able to keep up, ah now I'm thinking of making it less complicated…now I've grown paranoid!!! Oh no…what shall I do???????????????????????????????????????????

J/K!! Thank you for your review I hope I didn't freak you out!!! Don't be scared of me!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: How have you been lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl? Wow, I just noticed how long your user name is!

For real? Much thanks I'm so happy to read that!!! Thank you!!! Should I write a ItaHina fic just for you? If so then kindly PM with your payment and I'll be glad to write a unique fic just for U! All you need is to send me a gift of the following categories: Code Geass, Gin Tama, Naruto, Bleach, Reborn!, Vampire Knight, Air Gear, etc. Anything is acceptable from charms for cell phones, figures, to art books!! I'm looking forward to hearing from you…J/K!!! If you are a loyal reviewer and a friend then I'll be glad to write something for you!! Like if you want me to do a story that took place in Just a Betrayal like when they were together while she was in the Organization or something, just PM me and give me a general idea of what you would like and I'll write something especially for you!! Just don't tell everyone, it's a secret between us!!! Wait are you a hacker too? Or have you read my notes? If so then stop!!! I can't tell you but just that it's something similar to what you have in mind, and I do like the drama…and sad endings…

I just mentioned it a while ago to someone else but mostly everyone who gives me a review always ends up writing that it's the longest review they've written, is it me? Do I write too much? Thank you!!!!

**Hinata Lovers**: Hello, how have you been Hinata lover? Hey…(I'm thinking and saying this in a low voice!! Much like a male!!)

Yes, there is no point except to put Hinata in her place!!!

Yes, she does! So happy you caught on!! I tried to make it so that's it's plain as day but by the way she acts that mostly everyone that just met her doesn't know if that's how she really is or if she's just putting on an act!

I know right!

Yes, but not to worry there's this huge line to offer a hug to cute and adorable Naruto, I'm still waiting for my turn…

No, she is not!! So true!

Exactly right! It's like I wanted him to fight for Hinata but I thought "No, the Naruto I love above all else would never come between love!! He's just too kind and nice, he's not the kind of man that would stand in the way of true happiness!!" Or it might be because in another story I'm doing he's kind of an ass, and I don't want him to be one in this one too…

Nah, not a fan of Harry Potter or Hitler, when I wrote that I was thinking of the superheroes that do things they wouldn't normally do because when they do certain things they do it for the greater good of mankind then for themselves, that's what I was thinking of when I wrote that part. Okay, I'm a nerd who likes superheroes!! I'm not ashamed!! I'm proud of it!!!!

Yes, I had to take her aside to speak to her about her actions, some slapping around may have occurred but I promise that those huge red cheeks where not my fault and I will stand by my story!!! I won't talk no, you can't make me!!!!

Have I really? Name two titles!!! And give me three explanations for each as to why to say that, and no more than 500 words!!! I want it in my PM box by Wednesday!!! I'm real happy to see so many exclamation points in the last sentences!!! Thank you; you are my fav person/reviewer/reader!!!

**.-: Hey StraRabbi (sorry the website is being stupid and won't let me add your name at the begining, sorry!)** how have you been? Did you hear that last Saturday was when the newest Bleach movie was released and it was in 3rd place in the top ten or whatever in Japan? I read it online on AnimeNewsNetwork!! So glad you liked it!! Thank you!!! Good thing you were checking your e-mail!! Sorry I made you wait for so long…

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Hello Gaara's Little Girl how have you been?

She really is isn't she?

It isn't!!! I so agree with you! Sasuke is an ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ah, shucks!!! I'm blushing but sadly that isn't not true at least that's not what someone thinks!! I'll tell you about it later!! But you are the nicest girl!!! To write that, you make me so happy that I could squeal and I just did and my sister came in here to call me a freak, saying that what you wrote isn't true!! But that's fine because it's the sentiment that goes into your words that makes me happy!!!! You are the greatest person on earth and this whole universe…no galaxy!!! Thank you!!!!

**Estheriana**: Hey, are you a first time reviewer? If so than much thanks for taking the time to give your thoughts on this cheesy story, thank you!! And yup, well get to know who she is within the end or maybe before? Thank you once again!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Hey, how have you been HeartBrokenHinata? Yup that Itachi sure is a nosy weasel!!! Thank you!

**SHeWithNoName**: Hello SHeWithNoName, how have you been all this time? Exactly, I couldn't have word it better myself!!!

**harley944**: Hey harley944 have you been okay? Who knows maybe he will because he wants Sasuke all for himself…_gets shot_…sorry I was just joking!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!! No, don't shoot!!!!!!

**cygnet411**: Hello, cygnet411 how have you been? Thank you!!! I know right I think one will take the betrayal better than the other!! Hinata is way tougher then we give her credit for!!! Not to worry I plan to update Rebels before this year ends!!! I'm glad you read and review both, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**So, I'm a dork! **_

_**Have I not mentioned that? **_

_**Well recently I was online for fanfiction and I noticed that **_**Just a Betrayal **_**was added to a C2 community well there are five different communities that have added it but to my surprise it was titled: **_Bad SasuHina Fanfiction_**now I agree my writing isn't the best, I give the person that, but I have two stories on there!!! **_

_**I laughed, I mean seriously? **_

_**Plus I would think this person: **_Painted Toenails Always_**who is the**__**manager of the community (who by the way has no subscribers) would put **_**Just a Thought**_** in it also since it's before **_**Just a Betrayal**_** but nope it's another story of mine I'll give you the charter for the C2 it goes as follows: **_SasuHina is a great pairing, its credibility ruined by people who suck. If you come across a SasuHina and it is in this C2, please do not read it, for it is most likely cliche, plagiarized, or poorly written. Stories with spelling and grammatical errors in the titles and summaries are added instantly.

_**Honestly? This is the charter!! I copy and pasted it onto here!**_

_**I was skimming through it and was utterly surprised to see some of my favorite stories on there!!! How could this person even do a C2 community like this? I mean "it" (since I don't know if it's a male or female) hasn't even written one story!! "It" hasn't even posted a story of "it's" own!! So how dare "it" make a community that does this? Sure I find it funny, because I know my story isn't the greatest and won't ever be but to do something like this is just childish and lame, pathetic also comes to mind but still!! It just upsets me to no end!! **_

_**People come on here to write stories that they want to so who are we to judge someone, and most people who write on here aren't professional authors and just write these fics as past times, so how dare "it" do this?!! **_

_**Can't "it" think? Doesn't "it" know that all of us are sensitive about our stories, I mean I didn't post my story until a year later, I had an idea but I was too scared to post it afraid that someone would talk shit about it!!**_

_**I was shaking as I created my name and everything scared of what everyone would think of it, so for "it" to do this is just wrong!!! Fanfiction is a community where we write just for the heck of it, and if someone gives you a review and tells you what to do and the mistakes you made is fine but to actually say that it's bad is just mean!!!!!!**_

_**Sorry this is my own personal thoughts and it has nothing to do with you guys I just wanted you guys to read it and know how I felt…but I still find it funny…is that wrong? **_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Final Boss?**

We restrain her back she's gone crazy, I look back at Sasuke who just stands against a tree trunk with a smirk we've been holding her back for five minutes already.

"Fine, I'll stop!" she shouts and grows limp in our arms, she did it before though and still tried to go after him, I look over at Suigetsu who looks at me and we look at Juugo who shrugs his shoulders; Karin stands off to the side.

Wait? Should I really be here? Shouldn't I have left to lick my wounds, so to speak?

But no I'm happy that they spoke after all I'm the nice guy, I think about everyone else before me and I don't mind.

My friends come before me, _even in love…_

* * *

I just said all that to stop her from crying I never knew she'd get this angry. I must admit I feel something similar to happiness to see her angry like this instead of being sad.

"Sasuke-e-e!" she shouts as she jumps up in the air I smirk but it fades as her feet connects with my cheek and I'm thrown back, did I really leave myself open?

"You bitch! How dare you harm Sasuke! I'll kill you!" Karin yells.

"I get no thrills from fighting with a weakling like you, I don't have time, let's go its growing dark and I need to lie on a bed," she says walking away everyone else comes over to me including Naruto; he probably doesn't want to be alone with her.

I feel that if I' am I won't be able to hold back and…no I shouldn't let my thoughts wander in that direction. My face grows red with embarrassment at my wandering thoughts.

I told her how I feel. I told her how I still love her am I an idiot or what?

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asks me. "Hinata is a brute at times she's probably embarrassed or something," he says I look away. So that's why…

* * *

He is a jerk!

"Hinata?" I hear a voice I activate my byakugan to find Zetsu under me, I bring down the heel of my sandal on his forehead.

"You are just as perverted as Tobi," I whisper.

"We're meeting they told me to bring you," he says rising out of the ground.

"I can't the rest of the team should be catching up soon," I tell him looking back over my shoulder.

"Akatsuki comes first," he says grabbing my arm; I create a clone and go with Zetsu.

"They will discover that it's a clone," I tell him, he doesn't say anything and I trail after him, Itachi didn't tell me that we were to meet today.

We walk up the side of a cliff and there on the top is a cave, I didn't know of this hideout, as soon as we stand in front of the boulder it moves and we go inside.

"So there is still no trust in me is there? Do you know how sensitive a girl like me can be?" I ask letting the hurt come out in my voice.

"Sensitive enough to try to destroy an organization such as Akatsuki?" it sounds ironic coming from Zetsu's mouth.

"Exactly!"

"We take all threats seriously…_Hinata_," Pain speaks out, I gulp down my fear.

"I understand, I won't joke around anymore," I tell the astral projection of him.

"Ha! Hinata is a chicken!"Tobi shouts, should I say something or keep quiet? I look around noticing someone is missing.

"Master Itachi won't be here?" I ask surprised.

"No, he said that'll he'll contact you later and ask about the meeting," Zetsu answers me.

"As he grows older he becomes lazier and lazier," I say with a sigh and a shake of the head.

"Is the nine-tails with you?" Pain asks getting down to the point.

"Yes," I answer not bothering to give any more information.

"Once we capture the last bijuu I expect you to bring me the nine-tails," he orders, I nod and then he disappears.

"Is he sad that Konan was killed?" I ask out loud neither of them say anything. I follow as Tobi and Zetsu get out of the cave, will they ask me about Sasuke? "Was that all?" I ask surprised. "I'm risking getting caught just so Pain could tell me that one order?! Shit that pisses me off! I'm not trusted as it is!"

"Why didn't you say that to Pain when you saw him?" Zetsu questions me.

"Are you crazy? Does it look like I want to be killed?" I ask him in return he smirks. "I should go back can't be gone for too long." I was about to jump off but Tobi grabs my obi and next thing I know I land on a tree branch where my shadow clone is walking under me. I look back at Tobi my eyes growing huge with shock but he waves back at me and jumps up and vanishes.

What Jutsu was that it's like we went into a hole and came out through the same one but in a different direction or something, we traveled through dimensions? What kind of Jutsu was that? I disperse my clone and jump down, _faster than the speed of light_…who is Tobi?

_No_, what is Tobi? Do I even stand a chance in defeating him? Does Itachi know about his true identity?

"What's a Konoha shinobi doing in Hidden Cloud?" I hear a guy ask, "hey, you guys it's a Hyuga! If we bring her to the Kage maybe he'll promote us to Jounin!" he yells, I activate my Byakugan and see two-three man teams around me.

"I'm just passing by and mean no harm so if you'll let me-" but the guy that spoke came down behind me and without even thinking I reach behind me for Attainment and I stab him in the heart, I pull Attainment out just as two more of them come down one begins to create hand seals but I cut off his hands he doesn't have time to react before I slice off his head, it flies back in the air and his still warm blood gushes out spilling all over me, the last guy that came down rushes at me with his own katana out and pointed at me, he makes some really fast hand seals and just about completes his Jutsu but I appear behind him and bring Attainment under between his legs and pull Attainment up until I cut his whole body in half length wise. I close my eyes as the blood spills out of his open body, I look up at the other team their shocked eyes look down at me, I don't bother to wipe the blood off my face.

"I-in l-less th-then tw-twenty s-s-seconds-s," one of the girls says.

"S-she m-must-t be-e Wh-white D-doom!" the other girl shouts, their whole bodies shake violently, and tears fall out of their widening eyes.

"I don't see a need to kill you leave before I decide to not give a shit and slaughter you," I warn them as I begin to walk away.

"Those are the eyes of a true murder, one that enjoys killing before all else," the only man left says. "You probably keep count of how many you've killed." I turn around to look up at him; he has five different types of katana's on his waist and back.

"No, there's been so many that I've lost count but I do keep photo albums of the bodies, I'll show them to you if you ever come to Konoha," I say to him, he smirks.

"Leave," he says, I look up at the two girls who are still trembling up in the tree branches, "it's an order!"

"Ah, what a brave Leader, you're willing to sacrifice yourself for your team how noble yet stupid," I tell him.

One girl lunges for the other and carries her away.

"I'd be hurt if that happened to me, did you see how you didn't even have to tell her twice she just left!" I proclaim.

"I saw you in action, you rely on your katana's, I must admit that in a few more years you'll be a master swordswoman but right now I hold the title of the best in my village, I won't let my Kage down, I'll kill you here and now, then take your body to our Kage so that he could get the byakugan secret he still desires."

"Did you know that I'm the very same girl that was abducted in the village the one your Hidden Village tried to kidnap? It's thanks to this village that my uncle died and left my cousin Neji orphaned."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" he asks.

"No," I say with a smirk, "not really you actually look quite stupid, you're more of the brawn kind of guy with no brains, not really my type of guy," I say with a sigh. "I should've known, I'm the unluckiest girl in the world!"

"I may not be the smartest but I do have honor!" he shouts.

"Everyone says that but once they are near death they forget all about honor and try to runaway not caring at all about that so called honor, you see I have no morals or honor whatsoever! I really have no need for them all I care about is power and strength," I tell him. "I can only get that with experience and I have lots and lots of experience!" I smile at him, he shakes a bit.

"I will not go down so easily!" he proclaims he then starts to unsheathe his katana's I in turn put mine away and do my stance for the gentle fist.

"I still need to learn about my byakugan today is your lucky day sir! I'm going to take a chance and try to learn from my weakness," he then grabs four of the katana's and puts two under his armpits the one under his left armpit points backwards and the other one under his right armpit points in my direction. Two of the katana's hilts are green and are shorter in length but wider in width he holds on in his left hand and the other green one is put in his mouth the blade sticks out to the right.

"Someone with no honor would've attacked me while I was getting ready," I tells me I shrug one shoulder.

"What can I say? I was interested in where you would put those katana's but now I'll be finishing you off," I say as I run at him.

I stand before him and touch the both katana's under his armpits touching the blades with my chakra emitting my earth element and they break, he doesn't react at first but then he flips back to the side and uses the one in his mouth to cut me from my stomach up to my chest, I'm not in pain it just sting a bit then I feel my chakra go crazy, it feels out of the ordinary.

It's then I realize that the green hilted katana's have special properties like my own.

Shit! I never took that into account!

I look on as he lets go of the katana's under his pits and jumps up in the air and rolls into a ball and comes at me, I release my chakra from all my chakra points and create the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin.

My dad showed it to me once and since then I've been trying to perfect it and with my recent training with Neji I have but then something flies through, I move to the right a bit but it still cuts me at the side of my throat I feel the blood squirt out.

The panic I feel makes me do stupid things so instead of hiding underground like I should do I jump up in the air as does he but he forms a human ball much like Chouji and his katana's cut me all over my body but they aren't deep, almost as it's meant for me to slowly bleed to death, this fight reminds me of another.

Is this how Kabuto felt when I fought him all those years ago? Did he panic like me and react to his fear and let it take over? This time the Cloud shinobi in front of me is toying with me just like I did with Kabuto.

As soon as I land on the ground my thumb goes for the side of my neck to get the blood, I quickly do the hand seals and as Sakuya appears she notices the shinobi and runs at him roaring and baring her teeth at him.

The guy rushes at her ready to stab her with the katana I grab a three kunai and throw them at his hands and mouth, he jumps back into a tree nearby, Sakuya stays there looking up at the tree he jumped in.

"I wanted to be a badass and kill him without my katana's but as of now I must rely on your help Sakuya," I tell her as I feel my right arm go numb and my blood drips down my arm.

"I still don't understand why I team up with such a pathetic human like you," she says as her eyes glow white and creates a dense thick fog, "you're bleeding an awful lot," Sakuya tells me as she looks forward not at me.

"It must be from the others I killed but some is mine," I say she tilts her head and directs her eyes at my neck as she turns around to face me, I look down at my kimono and rip off the bottom of it and tie the cloth around my neck or Sakuya will refuse to help me until I heal myself.

Sakuya looks behind me and runs but she tells me something as she leaves.

"I've finally gotten it down but it only lasts a minute," wait she can't mean…I nod as she looks back at me, I catch up to her but then Sakuya goes right and I keep going straight.

* * *

We get here just as the fog starts to clear, I notice all the bodies on the ground and look up to see a badly injured Hinata with a katana in her right thigh it's all the way in with the half of the blade sticking out the back of her thigh. I look next to her and see a girl with short white hair I look into her eyes and see the same eyes as Sakuya stare back at me, those tiger eyes look away as the Jutsu becomes undone and Sakuya stands next to Hinata who is just standing with a triumphant-snarky smile on her lips. Sakuya brings her head down next to Hinata and with her mouth she pulls the katana out.

I notice that Hinata doesn't even react she doesn't wince in pain or blink; it's almost as if she's gotten used to the pain and just doesn't feel any of it not anymore. What kind of training did she go through?

"Thanks!" she smiles up at Sakuya and before either of us could react Sakuya grabs Hinata in her mouth and they disappear everyone else in the team gasps but not me, Sakuya just took her to the tiger realm to get treated by the tigers.

"So what do we do now?" Suigetsu asks sitting down on a rock.

"Wait! Of course, what kind of idiot needs to ask?" Naruto yells out.

"Let's go," I say, "she'll catch up to us," then I walk away over the dead bodies of the cloud shinobi I look down and see the same expression on their dead faces: surprise, they didn't expect Hinata to be this strong.

"She has serious problems," Karin says. "Eww! I just stepped into a puddle of warm blood! I think I'm going to hurl!" she shouts and runs off.

"At least she took care of all of them," Suigetsu says as he drinks from his water jug that is always with him.

"No," Naruto speaks up I turn to look back at him he can't hide his shock at Hinata's handiwork, "Cloud shinobi are three-man teams so two got away," he says as he jumps up in a tree.

"Get rid of that Leaf headband," I say.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Do you really have to ask?" Suigetsu says, "Because now they are going to be on alert and will be looking for Leaf shinobi."

I watch as Naruto looks away, he's troubled because once he takes it off he'll be admitting that he's a traitor of his beloved village.

"No one asked you to join; you could always go back and tell your Hokage that you were kidnapped by Hinata, I'm sure she'll believe you," I tell him, I can feel his glare on my back.

"Stupid! I made a promise and I don't go back on my word! That's my _nindo_ way! Hinata and I went to Granny Tsunade when we got the information about you telling her that if you would come looking for us and asked for our help then we'd join you! Hinata needs me!"

"I thought you guys broke up" Juugo asks, Naruto falls off the tree.

"Juugo! So? Just because we broke up it doesn't mean I can't be her friend! After all we were friends before we started dating. We are a team I won't leave not unless Hinata comes with me," he says running over to us _but she won't because she wants to be with me not with you_.

I'm reacting like a child; at least I restrained myself from saying it out loud.

"I think we should kill her," Karin says, "Did you see how she killed them? She's crazier then Juugo, she can't restrain herself from slaughtering innocent shinobi, she's just a liability," her words sound sane but I can't do that to Hinata.

"No, I won't allow it!" Naruto tells her, "this is the first time she's killed whenever we went on missions she never did any of this, there must be a reason for it! I'm sure of it!" he sounds so sure I wonder what his reaction is going to be when he finds out the truth?

That this is the real Hinata the Hinata we once knew is gone and her instincts have changed back to her time with Akatsuki; and she's really turned into the monster _White Doom_. "Aren't you going to defend her?" Naruto shouts at me but I ignore him.

She has tried to kill me two times but the real reason is to use her against Itachi; I need him to know that Hinata is with me and not with him, she's **mine now**.

Itachi and Hinata never got along when we were kids, or was that all a lie? Were they close since back then and acted as if they hated each other?

Has she deceived me since way back then?

"So are we or aren't we?" Suigetsu interrupts my thoughts.

I was about to ask him what he meant but then remember what we were talking about.

"What? If it's a team decision then I want in!" I hear the familiar annoying yet reassuring voice of Hinata.

"We were discussing whether we should kill you because you're a danger to us; actually Karin is the one who is approaching me with the offer. Remove your headband it got us in trouble, can't believe you let two shinobi escape," I say to her.

"Wow! That's the most I've ever heard you talk!" she really enjoys making fun of me. "First of all how dare you! Bastards I'll have to kill you one by one except for Naruto and maybe Juugo too. Can't believe Glasses actually brought it up, she is so going to have to learn to sleep with her eyes wide-open. I don't even have it on I took off once I joined your sorry team. I added paper bombs to their backs so they should've blown up by now."

"That was quick! Are you okay now?" Naruto asks running to her she flashes him a wide smile.

"I just bleed a bit I took a pill to restore the blood I lost and Mamoru healed my wounds, I would've summoned him but Sakuya is such a worrywart that she had me go over there," Hinata says then pulls up her leg, "see if I get treated quickly I have no scars but if I take too long there are scar marks left."

"You look like new," I tell her, she stares at me wondering what I'm trying to insinuate.

"I'm not stupid, I have extra clothing," she says in a defensive tone, I smirk. "I'm not sleepy anymore so we'll continue on our journey for some reason I have a hunch of where _my_-I mean," she says with a cough, I glare at her, "where _he_ might be," she says in a whisper.

"We are going to resupply our weapons then we'll follow your hunch," I tell her taking the lead.

"Does that mean I'll get to see _them_ again?" she asks running next to me, I ignore her, which pisses her off and I bend down just as she tries to jump kick me in the back of the head. "You were just lucky!" she says as I walk over her motionless body on the ground, she's worse than she was as a child. I thought she was more mature but I got it wrong.

Unless…I look back to find her talking with Juugo and Naruto; one smiles and the other _loudmouth_ laughs loudly, she smiles with them and laughs loudly, could it be...

Is this how she copes with killing?

I became her friend when we were kids because she was serious, she was shy but also had a playful side but for the most part of our friendship she was mature, more mature then most adults I knew.

Who did she learn this from? Did she draw this conclusion by herself? Has she been dealing with it like this since the start?

What Karin said just might be true, she is more of a liability then an ally, she could snap at any giving moment.

Hyuga Hinata is a nurture not a killer; but her nature of being has changed, instead of loving someone she's killing. This Hinata much like me has changed and it's not good. She senses a threat and doesn't hold back if anything she just can't anymore.

I'll have to be on alert from now on, she threatened Karin but also threatened me, and I just may have to kill her for real…

* * *

"_In the end you will bring harm to your friends and loved ones, you chose the wrong path; all I see in your future is death all of them by your hands, you'll kill every single person you care about…that's what your destiny holds…you will not find happiness until you leave this world behind…must stop this craziness now…Hinata only knows how to cause pain…not love."_

I let out a scream and sit up in the bed I was sleeping on, was that a dream…_a premonition_?

It left me cold and scared…I'm trembling my body won't stop shaking! My legs are stiff they feel numb with no circulation.

The door opens and the light in the hallway shines in I lie back down before I'm caught awake my teeth clatter and hot tears fall out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's strong voice asks me, I nod, "your scream scared the shit out of me, look goose bumps are on my skin. I'm shaking because I thought something attacked you."

He's rambling but I do see his body slightly shake, a laugh comes out of my cold lips, I feel his intense stare on me.

He still worries about me, even after everything I did to him.

I laugh louder, wh-why am I la-laughing a-at poor Naruto? The voice I heard in my dream heard like Sarutobi sensei's voice. I sit up crying and laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Naruto steps back the slight fear he feels is showing on his expression.

Naruto is scared of me…Na-Naruto…h-he f-fears me-e…

Everyone else gathers at the doorway even Suigetsu seems to be scared, I look giggling now.

"Out," Sasuke says I keep my gaze down not wanting to look at him.

"I'll stay! She seems to have lost it, I'll protect you Sasuke!" Karin says.

"No, she's fine; I want to be alone with Hinata," he says in a strong voice, no one argues with him and they leave, he's probably moving so I'll have a more difficult time of killing him but then I feel his strong arms circle my trembling body.

I expected him to avoid getting close to me and to circle me for a bit to assess the situation.

_He likes to surprise me_…

"'Everyone has nightmares if you don't then that means you aren't human,' at least that's what a girl I knew told me once," he whispers into my left ear.

Yes, I did tell him that, he had a nightmare after his parent's murder and I was with him; I said those words to him as I hugged him hard against me and cried for him because he wouldn't.

I just let him hug me tightly I don't hug him back holding back the urge but I feel it crumble as the tears fall faster and the whimpers escape my lips, I circle my arms around his back and hold onto him tightly, my hands clutch tightly onto his shirt. I hide my face at the side of his neck.

"S-Sasuke-e-e-e!" I shout his name I made a promise to myself to never call him by his name to his face but I just broke it, I can feel his smirk at the side of my head.

"It sounds different coming out of your rosy lips, it sounds nice," he whispers.

The walls I built around my heart are vanishing and fast, I've got to pull away from him, I have to or else he'll figure everything out. I pull myself out of his hold but my hands keep their hold on him they don't want to let go.

"N-no we shouldn't let go of me," I whisper urgently he doesn't move but I feel his arms tighten around me.

"I don't want to lose you again," I softly gasp but close my eyes and push him away from me, I keep my face down and let my long hair cover my whole face from his eyes, he doesn't move instead he sits down next to me and gets my hand to hold but I pull it away.

I wait for him not being able to talk; I keep my cries in but the tears keep escaping.

I want him to leave but my heart doesn't it wants him to stay here, I can't fight it much longer, I'm going to lie to him in order for him to leave.

"It's at times like these that I miss Itachi," I tell him forcing my words to come out like they usually do, so that he won't be able to tell that I'm lying. "He'd comfort me when I had dreams like these, he always slept with me so when I screamed he'd be right there next to me not having to say a word just with his arms around me I would calm down and fall asleep," I lie let him storm out of the room, please!

And he does, slamming the door behind him, I gasp finding it difficult to breath, the air won't fill my lungs, I'm going to suffocate. The tears won't stop; the whimpers and hiccups make my throat feel raw almost as if I have been screaming non-stop for hours.

He hates me, there's no doubt about it, he can't stand me anymore, but it's fine this is for Itachi and Sasuke; he'll thank me later, at least that's what I want myself to believe, I have to believe it.

* * *

She and Itachi shared the same bed! She slept with Itachi?

For how long?! I should've killed her then!!

"Sasuke?" I hear Karin's voice I don't even acknowledge her as I keep walking to my room. I don't want to see her, not tomorrow; I never want to see her! How could she tell me that?

Just thinking about it pisses me off! If I were to meet Itachi right now I'd want to rip him a part limb from limb!

Why am I jealous? Shouldn't I detach myself and not react to her words? But her words they weren't poisonous if anything I detected longing in her voice. She misses him and now I know how she feels about him, I can't deny it; not after today.

Instead of feeling anger I feel sadness at the idea of her not caring about me but now all her feelings are for Itachi.

My chest feels as if it's been stabbed multiple times by kunai and it won't stop bleeding.

Stupid Hinata, I hate her for making me feel like this she is the only girl that will make me feel this the only one my heart reacts to.

She makes me want to give up on killing Itachi so that I could stay with her and have a family with…to start to become that family that I lost; this is bad, **real bad**…

* * *

I watch them interested in how they're acting.

Did anything happen between those two; they are avoiding one another and won't even look at each other.

"Naruto," Suigetsu my fellow team mate calls out to me, I walk to him. "Did something happen between the love birds?" he asks me as he walks alongside me.

"Don't you dare call them that!" Karin shouts at Suigetsu.

"Anyway you look at it they are, they want each other but deny it," he says, I sense Sasuke's glare on us; I swallow down the knot in my throat.

"They should just go for it, no one will think less of them if they decide to be together," the usually quiet Juugo says joining the three of us.

"I will!" Karin proclaims loudly, "you too right Naruto?" she asks me and I look away from Hinata's back to look over at Karin.

"Nah, it's just too tiring to be with her, she can't care for anyone like she does stupid Sasuke," I tell Karin her jaw drops as she stares at me.

"I'm right here," Hinata says without turning her head back at us.

"I know," the three of us but Karin speak up.

"You're annoying," she tells us in a bored tone, "my heart belongs to another," she says a long sigh escapes her lips, "at the moment he is away wandering…but soon I'll join him…soon…real soon," then she looks to the right and as do we; she stops and we follow; stopping a few feet behind her, everyone grows tense unsure what _or who_ is going to come out, I then hear that familiar roar and my jaw drops in surprise and see a very pissed off Ducky. He walks slowly to Hinata she runs to him tears falling out of the corner of her eyes, she kneels in front of him and was about to hug him but he bites her hand. She looks down where her hand is being held captive by Ducky's teeth.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" she scolds the tiger he bites down harder, "hey, you are making me look bad in front of everyone," she softly tells him, I go forward walking to them wondering if Hinata is in pain, Ducky then turns his deadly gaze at me, a growl comes up his throat.

"Look buddy, we're sorry it just happened and we didn't have time to go back for you, sorry," I say lowering my head at him.

"No wonder Ducky loves you," Hinata says to me, I hear a crack and look up to find a surprise Hinata, "that was uncalled for," she says I feel her anger at Ducky, he quickly removes his mouth and whimpers going down on all fours and his ears go back in fear, she ignores him and walks ahead.

I've never seen Ducky react like this not in all the time he was with us, he stays down not getting up even after Hinata has left.

"He's scared of her," Juugo says, I stand here not looking back at the cause of everything.

"What did you do?" I ask him, he doesn't say anything as he walks past me.

"She's just extra sensitive today it's that _time of the month_," he says walking past Ducky.

"Damn, she must be one crazy bitch to scare a tiger like that, she made him look like a frightened kitty," Suigetsu says, I go to Ducky and pet him to calm him down, his body slightly trembles, I never knew Hinata could invoke this kind of fear in a tiger, just who is she really? This is a new Hinata I never knew or maybe I never even knew the real her?

I don't like her one bit; not at all.

* * *

With my good hand I get some of my blood on my fingers and with one hand forming the hand seals I summon Mamoru he senses my annoyance and doesn't act like he usually does.

"What's with the mood?" he asks me seriously, I shrug one shoulder as I stick my hand out he looks at it, "I can't heal the bone right away you'll have to summon me every day to gradually heal it; did a tiger or something bite you?" he asks as I touch him with the hand he isn't biting to help him with the chakra.

"Yeah," I answer as his teeth sink into my skin, he finishes quickly and the puncture wounds are gone. I take out the gauze of the small first aid kit I carry around.

"Hope it wasn't an summon because mother said if you ever kill a tiger again 'she'll kill you, she's had enough of your bullshit', her quote not mine," he says quickly.

"I didn't kill him, he died in battle, it was either: I save him and die or run and let him die," I say I hate myself for it ever since then, I never intended to let him die but my instincts told me to run for it and I listened.

"Mom just hates you because of what went on with Sakuya," he says I nod.

"Where are we?" he asks looking up and around.

"In the outskirts of Hidden Cloud, have you ever seen their Village? It's the most beautiful Hidden Village of the five," I tell him finishing wrapping my hand.

"No, never have; try to keep off it as much as you can," he orders me I nod.

"What are you hiding now?" that annoying voice belonging to the guy that makes my heart skip a beat asks as he walks to us, "hey, kid," he says to Mamoru who growls at Sasuke, "let's go we aren't taking a break again," he says just standing there ignoring Mamoru's existence; he growls pissed.

"You sure know how to piss off even the nicest of animals," I say leaning back on the tree trunk.

"As do you, let's go," he says walking over to me but Mamoru sits in his way, Sasuke look down raising his eyebrows at the small un-frightened tiger.

"What business do you have with Her Majesty Princess Hinata?" Mamoru asks seriously I smile at him, Sasuke looks to me questioning me with his eyes.

"He is the only one that calls me that, countless of times I've ordered everyone to call me like that but _my_ Mamoru is the only one that does," I say with a sigh and pout.

"Can't believe there's someone stupid enough to actually say it," Sasuke mutters, I glare up at him as does Mamoru.

"Hey!" we say in unison.

"Don't call his Royal Highness Prince of the tigers Mamoru stupid!" I shout standing up.

"Hinata if he ever has to be healed I will never do it! I promise! Well Princess I'll see you tomorrow!" he says before going away.

"He hasn't grown has he?" he asks.

"You saw him," I respond walking past him but he grabs my obi in the back where my katana's are I stop but keep my back to him.

"Your eyes are swollen from all you're crying, I want you to stop, you aren't supposed to cry."

"What am I supposed to do?" I question against my better judgment.

"I'm not sure but I do know it's not crying," he responds.

"You sure are stupid," I say continuing to walk away but he pulls me back by my obi once more.

"You've done nothing but crying since you joined Hebi, that's not the Hinata I've heard about, aren't you supposed to be a cold-emotionless shinobi that shows no mercy?" I look back at him over my shoulder and hide my hurt as I stare at him.

"Do you want me to turn into 'her'?" I question him keeping my voice and eyes blank. He searches my eyes and my face, trying to get clues as to what I'm thinking but I don't give him one, he should answer what_ he_ thinks.

"No," he softly answers letting go of my bow, "I want the Hinata I knew back then," he says.

"I want the Sasuke I knew before **that** night," I respond walking away this time he doesn't stop me, I'm not sure what I would've done if he did.

Why have I gotten so emotional? Is it because I've teamed up with Sasuke? Or because of everything that's happened and has caused my emotional breakdown? Is there still more to come or what?

I hope not because I'm not sure I could handle anymore.

I feel a furry head rub against my leg, I look down to see a guilty tiger look up at me, I act indifferent but he nudges me and I hear a grunt, I smile to myself and hug him tightly to me as I go down on my knees.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in to his thick fur, I hear his purr and smile to myself, "I promised you to never get that angry ever again but I broke it didn't I? Sorry," I say to him.

"See now that's the Hinata and Ducky I know!" Naruto shouts with a big smile on his lips, as he watches us.

"Ducky was hurt and I lashed out at him, I was my fault," I truthfully say; Ducky then gets tired of me and leaves to go with Naruto. "So we're back to that are we?" I question and Naruto just shrugs his shoulders and laughs. I want to punch that innocent look off his face; would it be wrong? "Ducky there's new meat if you're interested," I tell him pointing at Sasuke and Suigetsu he looks at each but throws his head to the side away from them; my mouth falls open surprised he just denied them.

I laugh as does Naruto; it's hilarious at least to us.

"I don't get it they are meant to be so how is it that they aren't together anymore?" Karin asks and that gets us to stop laughing as we look at one another.

I turn my face to the side not being able to handle Naruto's facial expression of sadness.

"Some people aren't meant to be," Naruto says in a low soft voice Ducky pokes my side with his nose I pet his head.

"I'm too much trouble for Naruto any who!" I say with a smile, "I've lost most of my sanity and if I were to stay with Naruto who knows what kind of problems I would cause him; maybe I'd kill him and I wouldn't want that," I truthfully say, I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Do you admit that you are crazy?" Suigetsu asks I look back at him.

"Never denied it," I answer with a smile.

"She's lying," Sasuke speaks up I don't look over at him.

"How do you know?" Juugo questions Sasuke this is a first.

"I just do, let's go," he orders.

"That doesn't answer anything," Suigetsu whines.

"He does, Sasuke knows Hinata best as does Hinata she knows more about Sasuke then all of us together," Naruto says, I stand and Ducky doesn't leave my side as I walk then I look back up at the darkening sky he didn't come back like he said he would, how am I supposed to ask him about all the questions lingering in my head?

Wait could something have happened to Itachi?

* * *

**Special: Hinata's interview!!!!**

**Orange Tulips:** Orange Tulips welcomes you to the second edition of this special! Now our guest for this chapter is the one and only: Hinata Hyuga! (_I shout loudly_)

**Hinata Hyuga:** You made a bigger deal for Naruto…

**O:** Who would've thought you really are the jealous type.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Told you! (_I light up_)

**O: **Naruto-o-o-o-o-o-o! Thank God you are here! (_I cheerfully say to him, he smiles_)

**H:** See!

**O:** Sorry! So back to Hinata! (_Did I really write her this high maintenance_?) You got interrupted giving your measurements would you mind giving them now?

**H:** Actually I do mind I'd rather not.

**O:** Okay…you're most favorite thing to do?

**H: **Tease Naruto!

**N:** Hey!

**H: **Especially the sexual kind of teasing!

**O:** You mean to tell me that you're still a virgin?

**H:** Maybe…(_Growing angry at her non-answering_!)

**O:** Your rant in the last interview about your creator would you care to elaborate?

**H:** Oh would I!! Seriously why didn't he make me part of team 7? I would've been way better then Sakura! I have more fans than her too! Sure I'm still shy in the manga and haven't had a real chance to show what I'm really made of and I'm still waiting to actually confess how I feel about Naruto but I can't now because he went to train with the toads! And the implication of Pain and Sasuke coming to attack Konoha makes me fear that I'll be killed! Could Kishimoto really hate me that much? (_she asks with tears in her eyes_)

**O:** I'm sure he won't kill you off; well he did kill Itachi and Deidara off even if they were fan favorites, and you aren't even on the reader's radar really…

**H:** You know what I don't need this! (_she shouts throwing her arms up in defeat_) Here I' am trying to be nice but I can't because you're too difficult! I liked you because you were nice enough to take my stuttering go away and made me real strong, but there's only so much I could take!

**O:** I understand and I apologize; but what about Sasuke how do you feel that you've never even spoken to him in the manga yet your pairing is one of the favorites for the fans?

**H:** I don't know or care!

**O**: What kind of relationship do you have with Itachi?

**H:** The best description would be love and hate.

**O:** So you are admitting that you love Itachi? (_her face starts to blush and she looks away_.)

**Unexpected guest A**: Answer her question Hinata (_I whirl around to look at said person but he suddenly vanished could it have been the elusive Itachi?_)

**Unexpected guest B**: Was Itachi here? (_Hinata's face turns redder at Sasuke's arrival_) what is going on?

**N:** Hinata is about to answer how she truly feels for Itachi!

**Sasuke Uchiha**: Really? (_His voice doesn't sound so excited but his face shows his interest he leans against a wall and watches Hinata_.)

**H:** I don't, I don't love him at least not how you imagine.

**S:** But you do?

**H**: Yes (_she answered quite quickly_)

**S:** Why?

**H:** Because!

**O:** Hey! Aren't I the interviewer?! AS I was saying! (_I glare at Sasuke_) Hinata are you glad to have tigers as your summons?

**H**: Ehh…(_she_ _says shrugging one shoulder_) I could have chosen a better summon (_my eyebrow is twitching_!)

**O:** What…would…you…have…chosen…?

**H:** Monkeys, Sarutobi sensei should've passed it down to me (_she glares at me_) maybe even birds or pandas or seals! I don't know something else!

**N**: Frogs would've been way-y-y-y-y better!!!

**O**: But when I think of frogs I automatically associate them with you so I couldn't give Hinata your summon.

**N**: Oh, I see.

**H:** As do I! Orange I have a question of my own: why did you choose Orange?

**O**: Because I really do like the tulips that are orange, they are my favorite flower along with gardenias.

**H**: It wasn't because of a certain boy that wears a certain **orange** jumpsuit?

**N**: Hinata!

**O:** Actually no it really is because I like Orange Tulips it has nothing to do with Naruto! Now tell me your favorite person?

**H**: Me!

**O:** The _person_ you'd like to fight?

**H:** Lord Jirayia, Orochimaru and Lady Hokage all at once and in their prime!

**O:** Didn't I say one?

**H:** Well I couldn't just choose one!

**S:** What about me?

**H:** What about you?

**S:** Never mind.

**O:** The person you can't stop thinking about?

**H**: Myself!

**O:** Liar! Answer truthfully!

**H:** (_she looks down at the floor_) Sasuke (_she whispers_)

**O:** That's more like it! When you grow older what do you wish to be?

**H:** Free (_she says with such longing that I just can't say anything to mock her_)

**O:** You will I guarantee it!

**H:** Thanks.

**O:** And you'll be happy! Is there anything else you'd like to say?

**H**: Well I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story, there are parts that may suck but Orange here tries her hardest. Sure the fights could be better; the details for the scenery could be described with more words then just _a forest_. Or my thoughts could be less out of sorts-(_I cut her off_)

**O:** Hinata? (_I then point to a table with just out of the oven cinnamon rolls and she starts to drool_)

**H**: Look Orange is the best writer out there so continue to support her! She's the greatest!

**S:** Loser (_he whispers_)

**N:** Could I have one?

**H:** No, **if you touch them I'll kill you**!

**O:** That's it for this addition look forward to the next one which will be the last and feature the anti-hero of the story: **Sasuke Uchiha**!!

**S**_:…_


	17. Wandering aimlessly?

**donnabella2k7**: Thank you!! I know right!! I picture it too! If only I can draw, I'd so draw the picture!!

**enoa-chan**: Ah, but you always seem to like these sucky chapters, much thanks!!! I luv that you luv them!!!!

That's good that you're doing good!! I guess I' am too!! I know everyone seems to forgive Hinata but if it was Sakura I wonder how all of you would've taken it.

Yeah, she totally does in this story, sorry there's so many sides to her, there's just many ways I want her to act and I can't find one Hinata I like, because the different sides of her in here make me want to write them all out, sorry! But I'm so-o-o glad you like all these sides to her!! And you understand that there are so many that you can't really know which one will appear!!

Ah, are you sure because some of you guys seem to know what I'm writing about before I've fully decided what I wanted to write! It actually makes me really happy that you think about my story during the day; I thought I was the only one who did that!! I'm glad you're just like me!! Thank you for such awesome compliments, if they continue I'll be spoiled!!!!

I know that happens to me so much, I plan to update sooner but I just lag it and wait so long to update my stories, I'm just so lazy!

Not to worry with your kind words it has made me really happy and not care what anyone thinks!!! I feel bad about calling her/or he "it" I was just so angry about it that I didn't really think about it!! Thank you so much for the support!! I luv it!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm so glad you love it!! Thank you!! This chapter was updated sooner than expected wasn't it?!

I can't believe I forgot to wish you a Merry Christmas or a Happy New Year!! I hope you had fun with both holidays!!!!

**Gaara's Little Girl**: All caps!! Awesome!!

Aww, I'm not!!

All caps once more, awesome!!!! Thank you, your comment really has made me smile like you can't believe, thank you for your kind and wonderful words, they make me want to continue this story!!!!!

Chocolate may be my Jesus too!! Can I just say that's an awesome saying!!! I like it may I use it? You my friend are a very funny girl!!!!

Ahh, shucks!!! You so make me blush!! I thank you now and always, I'm positive you will write even better than me!!! I promise, because I know!!! You know how to write the coolest things that make other people happy and that's something that's needed in order to write you have succeeded!!!!!

NEVER Ass kissing is the best!!!!! I never get bored of it so don't worry! Nope nothing more interesting going on here, this is the most interesting to me!!!

Sadly this will be my last update for a while, unless my classes are easy and I have time, but thank you and hopefully this chapter will be enough until then, sorry!!!

P.S.: I can't believe I totally forgot to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! I'm such an idiot!! I hope you had fun during your holidays!!!! Thank you!!!!

P.S.S: Have you read Rebels? If so what did you think of the non-italics I wrote it like that just for you!!!!

**Fefisgbf13**: Ah, thank you!!! I won't anymore, I'm over it!!! Thank you for your kind words!!! I still can't honestly believe that I do in fact have fans!!! It's totally weird but awesome at the same time!!!! Thank you for cheering me up!! I honestly think that I'm not the best writer but when friends like you write a review telling me that I' am a good writer it makes my head grow bigger and next thing you know I won't be able to go outside because it's just too big to fit through the door!!! But your kind words bring a smile to my face, thank you!!! And from now on I'll believe in myself!!!! I hope you had a good holiday season and had fun and lots and lots of presents!!!! Thank you!

**BK-Black Knight**: Thanks, for real?!

I know I hope so too, but in the current chapters that doesn't seem to be the case!! I'm so excited for the new chapter; I want to see the bad ass Naruto I've been dreaming about!!!

Ah, you so made me laugh now!! I feel like an idiot for worrying over it, but thanks to all my friends on here it's made me realize that I have many loyal friends in the community, thank you!!!! And especially you!!!

I know I love Code Geass too!! Let's see beside Lelouch, who by the way is fabulous!!! Let's see I like: Nunnally, C.C., Schneizel, Suzaku, Gino and Anya, what about you who do you like?

Sadly I won't be updating after this chapter!! I don't type fast, it takes me at least a week to type up these stories!! Maybe more, well I blame manga and drama's because I get easily distracted!! Just now I started a new series it's titled: Boys over Flowers, I know it's old but I started reading it this week and so every half hour I read half an hour (maybe more) of manga then I'm supposed to type up the story!! Yes, I'm a dork!!! But I'm really liking the manga!! And now I think I'm going to have to buy the series, and it's 37 volumes long…I'm so going to be broke!!!!

Itachi's interview, I wonder, should I but then again he might not answer any questions…I'll try and see what I come up with, I can't promise anything!!! Thank you once again!!!

**harley944**: I know right!! Wait what did she do? Oh, do you mean the lying about sleeping with Itachi?

**cygnet411**: I know it takes me a while to update and now it'll take longer!! Sorry I know she does have a lot of personalities and Sasuke is up for the challenge of handling them all and loving every side of her, he just has to kill Itachi before he could even think of being with Hinata, and you may be surprised next chapter…Thank you I hope you had a good holiday season!!!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Ahh, you are too kind!!! Thank you, I'm so happy you find my story the best, thank you!!!!! Not to worry, he's just hiding and watching the girl he trained and dare I say it fell in love with be with his kid brother who recruited her to join his team and to quite possibly kill him? But he is around not to worry!!!

**.-**: Oh my goodness **SrawRabbi** how come you never told me that your name never came up in the front of what I write, wait how do you know when I write to you? I'm so sorry, I was looking back at past chapters last week and it wasn't until then that I noticed it never came up, so sorry!! I'm such an idiot for not noticing!!! I'm so sorry!

No, I will not accept that!! Everyone is a great writer!!!! You read me, I'm positive you are, you know what I'll read one of your stories and prove it to you!!! Because honestly everyone is an awesome writer!!!! I'm not great I know that but when all of you start to tell me that I' am I believe it and I believe in you!!! So don't write that ever again!!!!!

**Gaara- aishiteru**: I know I've been getting that a lot!!! I updated pretty quickly!! I'm sorry for making you wait!

**SHeWithNoName**: That's good to know!!! I was a bit scared thinking I was going to get sued!

**Reckoning in Death**: Thank you I'm glad!!! I know I admit it isn't the greatest but for someone…ahh, whatever I'm over it!!! Thank you for your awesome lol!!!! Hopefully I didn't make you wait so long, hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Thank you!!!!!

**Lone Silver Angel**: Okay, well she is actually working for Itachi, yup, she's just playing Akatsuki and Sasuke!!

I'll take your advice thank you!!!! Hopefully this update was fast!! Sadly it'll take longer to update from now on…sorry!!!!!

**Heart of darkness**: I know right! Ahh, thank you! So happy that I' am!!! Hopefully I won't let you down, if I do then tell me!!! I know I could never bring myself to write for SasuSaku!!! I hate that couple but I got to admit it can be done right be a few group of writers!!! But I wouldn't be able to write it!!!! This was a pretty fast update! Not to worry I won't let this person get in the way of my writing I promise you! Thank you for your encouraging words!!!

**Claudia**: Thank you, you are too kind!!!! It's not exactly genius but I luv the sentiment none the less!!! Honestly you are making me cry with all your wonderful and beautiful words, thank you!!! By the way I'm so going to print out this review and put it on my wall so when I'm feeling down I can just read your words and everything will be better!!!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, your words really get me going, thank you!!! You are the greatest friend a girl can wish for!!! I truly and honestly appreciate and cherish your words, thank you!!!!! I really can't say it enough so I'll write it once more: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You truly rock!!!!!!!!!!!!

**crazyasian12**: I always read that from everyone how much they hate him I just hope you'll learn to love him once more!!!! Although I must admit I hate him too! Not to worry we'll get to see more of jealous Sasuke. And Itachi is around not to worry he's watching everything unfold in a safe distance!!!! I promise you! Hopefully this was fast enough, and I wish you a late happy holidays!!! Thank you and hopefully you did enjoy the holiday season!!!!!

* * *

_**So here I' am again!!! Can I just say I love you guys?! **_

_**You guys honestly rock and are loved by me, here I thought that I was stupid for bring up the community thing and was about to erase it but then so many of you came out and said it was all gibberish and that you actually like my story!! It just made me so happy to know that all of you supported me! Honestly at the moment I'm crying because you guys so get me and understand how I felt!!!**_

_**Anyway away from the tears, I'm wiping them away as I write, I just watched WALL-E and it is just the best movie, it's so beautiful, isn't it? I so have to buy it on DVD!!!**_

Once again let me **thank you** all for supporting me and I won't mention the community thing again!!

_**By the way I have a poll up on my profile so can you please participate in it? Because currently it's tied between three choices and I would like to get a clear winner because if all three win then that would mean I'd have to write all three stories, wouldn't it?**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wandering aimlessly?**

**Silly Extra! **

**Have you ever wondered what Ducky was thinking? Well here it is!!**

This girl is supposed to be my mom?

I look up at the girl named Hinata, she looks down at me as we walk, those eyes are pretty scary, and why are they that color? And her hair is just too long won't she ever cut it?

I've been with her for most of my life and my earliest memories are of her turning into a tiger (let's just say my psychologist the Panda is still helping me overcome the trauma), I'd try to talk to her to tell her that my mom was still alive and that I was going to look for her but she never understood me so there was no way I could return back home and leave her behind. I saw how she acted with that weird group of guys, she stood out too much. She was with them but at the same time she wasn't.

She'd laugh but I could always tell it wasn't real, she is a cold human with her own kind but with me she was pretty nice, except when she got into one of her moods even now I still can't talk about those days they still affect me…

The only reason I liked to take pictures was because she seemed to like taking them she got really excited and to make sure she wouldn't get mad at me I'd go with the flow, I thought it would be to my benefit to be on her good side, I don't even want to think how angry she'd be if I just sat there…

She gets angry easily so when I get a chance I run for it and return three (or if I'm lucky longer); months later to find Hinata turned into a different person; but she'd gradually return to normal.

I think she really likes me because when she sees me again water comes out of her eyes, she could be too emotional for me, sure she's a girl but does she have to cry about everything?

So for those few months I stayed with a guy that looks kind of like the guy we are traveling with; I liked him because he didn't talk a lot like a certain _someone_; he was quiet fellow and let me do what I wanted. He wasn't on my case like a **certain someone** with _too long hair_! He left me in front of a village and said I could find Hinata in there I got angry, I thought I was finally free to search for my mother; I began to follow him but then his body turned into crows and they all flew away in different directions…I had no choice but to look for the girl who has caused my life to turn into a **living hell**…

If I were to runaway I'm sure she would've searched for me until she found me.

When I met Naruto there was this warmth that drew me in even when he was captured he was never afraid of me and was in fact a very nice human! I like him because he's a nice human; this woman believes me to be gay just because I follow him around but one thing doesn't have to do with the other. I wish she could see that but I can only wish since I know it'll never come true she's just too slow…and an idiot!

But, I turn my gaze back up at her and notice her glare directed at the Leader of the team; she's okay now so why did I search for her instead of running for it?

It could be that I' am an even bigger idiot then she is plus when _those people_ set me free they expected me to led them to her; I did so why haven't they gotten here?

Then again I just might actually love Hinata like a mother and just want her to be happy.

It still doesn't take away the fact that she is a hopeless idiot…

* * *

"That's the third Inn that refused to let us rent rooms because of that animal!" Karin shouts. I turn my gaze to said tiger, he looks from Karin to me, he keeps his eyes on me waiting for me to say something; I don't.

"It's just that they think Ducky eats humans and he doesn't," Naruto tells the group.

"…that we know of!" Hinata says in a loud whisper, ah here comes the "conspiracy theory" but I decide not to let her explain her idiotic reasoning.

"We'll just camp out tonight," I tell the group they sigh, "you guys are getting too accustomed to the Inn's from now on we'll only camp out."

"Wait!! Let's try once more I'm sure we'll be able to get a room!" Hinata says as she messes up her hair and takes out a cigarette from her backpack, "Suigetsu is with me Ducky you too!" she orders, if I know Suigetsu he won't go so willingly but he does, can I say that I'm surprised?

"Do you think they are going to…" but Naruto stops as he and the rest of us watch as both of them go up to the front desk manager and begin to pick on the man, Suigetsu throws the bell on the floor; Hinata goes behind the counter and looks at the papers then throws them in the air; Ducky starts to gnaw on the edge of the counter, he lets out a growl and shows his fangs and the poor man. Hinata puts her arm around the man's shoulders, and he looks pretty pale, Suigetsu goes over the counter and pulls on the man's collared shirt and gets in his face, the guy runs away and returns with a tray of keys. Hinata asks him something and he hands her a key, she smiles and bows at the man she turns back to look at Ducky and he follows after her.

So they ganged up on the man and harassed him for the rooms.

"What a pair of low lives," Karin exclaims but she will still take a key and she does when we walk into the Inn she hands me one then turns to smile at me, "that way we can sleep in rooms next to one another!"

I look at Suigetsu, "She got the suite right?" he nods, "where is it?" I ask.

"From what _the wimp_ said it's on the third floor all the way at the end of the hall," he tells me. Should I take the room from her or let her keep it?

I'll let her have this small victory after all tomorrow is when we'll finally get ready and start the search for Itachi; I'll find out whose side Hinata really is on, something tells me that there are still things she's hiding, I can tell.

I unlock the door to my room and walk in locking the door behind me. I walk to my bed and sit on it.

Hinata for the most part hasn't changed, there's still something in her that's similar to the girl I gradually fell in love with.

But there's also this twisted side to her, she's become a sadist of sorts. Those eyes that I fell for have also changed, to anyone that doesn't know her they wouldn't be able to tell what she feels or thinks but me and maybe Naruto we can see through her lies.

For the last few days she's closed herself up so I really can't tell; not her thoughts or her feelings and the truth is it's freaking me out.

I've got to do something for her to tell me the truth; so she could tell me the training she went through and exactly how close she got to Itachi and what she could mean to him.

From what she has been insinuating it could mean they were lovers but she confessed that she still loves me.

Could I use that love she feels towards me to my advantage?

* * *

He's planning something I can feel it! I may be paranoid but I always get this feeling when someone is plotting against me.

I must be on guard at all times; I can't let Sasuke see me when I'm vulnerable…well from this point on!!

I throw myself back on the bed, I still can't get over the fact that he confessed to me and told me how he truly feels for me. Even now my face heats up and starts to turn red.

His words reached my heart; it feels different…like it healed with his words. When I think back to what he said they still leave me warm and happy.

He said that when this is all over we'll be able to…I sit back up, he never said what would happen after this, he didn't tell me if we would be together after his destined fight with Itachi does it mean he might not plan on living?

But after; after Itachi killed the clan Sasuke would always tell me that he planned on killing Itachi then he'd remake his clan into the prideful and glorious clan it was before. He'd then turn to me and ask if I'd help without even thinking about it I'd agree. If I think about it now he meant…my face turns redder with the direction of my thoughts are wandering!

Even as a kid he was a pervert! He would've been the perfect pupil for Lord Jirayia!

Maybe he's a bigger pervert then Naruto! I giggle out loud, my thoughts are so weird!

I hear a knock on my door and stop my laughing, without thinking about it my byakugan activates and I see Naruto on the other side of the door, I stand up and run to the door I pull it open to see as Naruto brings his hand up again to knock he turns red when he looks at me, I feel my own face heat up also.

Ever since we "broke up" we haven't really talked, not like we used to and to say the least I've missed him.

"Hey are you busy?" he asks me I can't hide my smile and shake my head.

"No," I answer and stand in the doorway blocking his way in, "Oh, would you like to come in?" I ask opening the door wider to let him in, he grins like he always did and waltzes right in, I can't help if my smile widens and I close the door behind me and follow Naruto in.

* * *

I walk out of my bathroom and into my bedroom only to find it occupied by Karin, she lies on the bed with her glasses off and goes up on her elbow to stare at me her face turns bright red she looks at me from my head down I give her my back, why didn't I bring a change of clothes into the bathroom? Why did I come out with only a towel around my waist and one around my neck?

"Don't you have you own room?" I ask.

"I do but I wanted to be with you _alone_," she says to me in a light tone, I glare at her over my shoulder she just smiles.

"Leave," I say in a forceful tone.

"But Hinata and Naruto are probably **doing it**! I want to too!" she shouts like a spoiled brat. Her words cause my whole body to stiffen.

"What?" my mouth opens by itself and makes the words come out too, I never even decided on saying anything.

"Naruto went into Hinata's room and she let him so right now they're probably doing **it**," Karin says lying on her back and throwing her legs up in the air, "they finally made up! I'm so happy for the couple that has reunited! Aren't you?" she asks but then quickly shuts her mouth as she finally notices that I've grown angry.

"Get out," I order her slowly and she jumps off the bed and reaches for the door but she opens it too fast and hits her face, she runs out while rubbing her face.

They are alone in her room, should I send Juugo up there to make sure they aren't doing **it**?

Wait why should I even care, she isn't mine and she could do anything she pleases!

If I wanted to have sex with Karin I'd do it not caring what Hinata thought of me!

I dress quickly ready to kill Naruto if he touches Hinata in any indecent way.

I don't care if I sound like a jealous boyfriend! I'll do it and not regret it!!!!

* * *

Neither one of us speaks up, I sit on one end of the bed and Naruto sits on the other side of the bed far from where I' am sitting down on! I should start but I'm too nervous, I'm afraid I'll say something that will upset him.

"We haven't really talked have we?" he asks, I turn to look over at him; he keeps his face bent down and his eyes directed at the wood floor.

"No and I've missed it. We're together in this but it feels like we're strangers instead of friends. Am I the only one who feels like this?" I ask sincerely.

"I feel the same; it's just Sasuke he's my friend and all but a part of me hates him and hates you too for hurting me. I just didn't want to talk to you with the anger I felt because I would've hurt you; said things that would've been awful. I'm still hurt but with time my wounds will heal but I don't want our break up to affect our friendship," he says looking up at me I smile grateful at his words.

"I'm sorry for leading you on and for using you; it was childish and stupid. I should've thought about the affects it would bring to our friendship, I value it more than you could imagine," I say to him.

"I do too!"

"I doubt you would've hurt me, you just aren't the kind of guy who would hurt me on purpose, you'd do it without noticing," I keep a straight face.

"Yeah-Hey!" I laugh at his expression and Ducky comes over to us and jumps on the bed to lay between us. "We should talk about what happened between us before we go on like before," he says sounding serious.

"Y-yes," I whisper sensing his eyes on me.

"You don't want to?" he asks me softly.

"I do because in order to go back to how things used to be we have to talk it through but I'm also pretty sure what I say to you will only make you hate me," I say keeping my gaze down at my knees.

"I don't think so if anything it'll make me wonder why I fell for you in the first place," he's joking around with me, I smile and look down at Ducky.

"Bite him!" I order but Ducky gives me his back and rests his head on Naruto's lap. "I should just give him to you," I say falling back on the bed and let out a sigh.

"Don't be a baby," Naruto says, "he just likes me more than you that's all," I glare at him and he just chuckles believing I won't kill him but I would like to…

"When I agreed to be your girlfriend it was because at first I felt that I had to say yes for us to continue to be close and who knew; maybe you'd help me forget about Sasuke but sadly that didn't happen. In the end I just used you to make Sasuke jealous," and that didn't work, how can I think this?!

"I was going to fight for you," he starts off sitting and his back slumps forward, I stare at it. "I wasn't going to break-up with you so easily because I for real thought you liked me and were starting to love me but when I saw how you interacted with Sasuke. How you didn't even have to tell him how your conversation would play out without having to talk about it before. It looked as if you guys never parted ways, almost as if you were always together you two still have that connection that made me feel like a third wheel. I try to hate you two for your closeness but I can't seem to do it; because I've always known how you've felt for one another. I was stupid to hope that you'd fall for me but I can't say it was all bad all the time we were together was awesome," he tells me honestly, my heart feels as if it's going to shatter again.

I hate that I made Naruto like this; this guilt I feel makes me feel like the lousiest person on earth.

"I-I enjoyed it much more than you," I say, I know he's grinning without having to see it I know because he's that kind of guy.

"Nope! I did!" he shouts sitting up straight and looks back at me, with his eyebrows raised daring me to challenge him but I don't instead I just smile.

"I'm too much of a softy towards you," I tell him as I lay on my side and my front is facing him, he just watches me unsure what I mean by my words he then tilts his head to the right and watches me; if I didn't look like an idiot I'd squeal with delight at his cute expression. "Ever since we first spoke I always saw you as a brother I wanted to protect," I confess to him meeting his eyes. "I want to protect you from every evil in the world; only Naruto Uzumaki could bring out this feeling in me!"

"But I'm older then you," he says with a slump of the shoulders, I pull myself up to sit up straight.

"It must be your face! It just looks so young! I wish I looked just as young," I tell him.

"You do," he says still slumping.

"For real? Thank you!!" the smile on my lips just won't go away; I'm happy that I can be with Naruto and not feel awkward around him. "I missed you so much; I'm sorry for being an idiot and using you like I did; if anyone is a loser it is me, I'm sorry…I just can't say it enough," I say looking down at my fingers clutching onto one another.

"Hinata we're friends there is no need for you to apologize I'm just as guilty as you are after all I knew how you felt for Sasuke yet I still agreed to be you 'boyfriend'," he says to me honestly. "I'm just still happy that for the short time I was able to call you my girlfriend."

"Naruto you really are too kind, my heart is beating at a funny rate and my chest feels hot! Your words turn me on," I'm unable to keep from teasing poor embarrassed Naruto.

"So we're back to the teasing?" he asks I shrug my shoulders, "If you see me as a little brother than that must mean you're into younger guys that are related to you, so you my friend are a _pedophile_!" he shouts with a straight face, I laugh he was able to throw it back to me!

Why the little!

"How do you like that?" he asks me with his arms crossed over his chest and a very proud smile on his lips.

"If just feels wrong," I tell him pretending to be angry.

"Exactly! Now you know my pain," he says nodding.

We both stay quiet, I reach out for his hand and hold it, that nice feeling Naruto always gives off invades my whole body.

"Friends?" I whisper, his face is slightly red and he nods with a very shy smile on his lips.

"For life!" there's a silence in the room that causes even Ducky to look up, Naruto's face turns redder and he looks away embarrassed I really can't pass up this moment.

"That was so…_cheesy_!" I say, "I mean you could've just kept quiet but you just had to proclaim that didn't you? But then that's what makes you Naruto. You are the guy that just can't hold back but then again that's what makes you; you! Naruto Uzumaki the guy that gives everything and never holds back! It makes you special in my eyes and anyone who gets to know you like I have, someone I won't ever forget about."

"You make me sound important," he mutters with a blush, I get up and make myself a space to sit between Ducky and him, I hear a certain tiger growl at me but I chose not to pay any attention to him.

"You are! From Jin's mouth you remember what he said you my friend will be the one to bring peace! You are the destined child," I softly nudge him with my shoulder.

"No that hasn't been proven it could be Sasuke," I shake my head quickly.

"Nah! It can't be him," I'm quick to talk, "that guy has too much darkness in him, he couldn't be the destined child, that guy would destroy the world instead of healing it; if anything Snake Jr. can't be trusted," I say not looking up at Naruto.

"You know for some weird reason your words hurt me," I hear his venomous voice say, I look up and sure enough I find Sasuke there, "you forgot to lock your door," he then looks around my suite, I grin, "this room is actually pretty big."

"Should I leave you two love birds alone?" Naruto asks me.

"NO!" I yell too loud, "We aren't like that!"

"Yes," Sasuke says in an extremely bored tone, "See your cruel words wound my already bleeding heart."

"Idiot, if you're going to say words like that then I suggest you let emotions be heard in your stupid voice," I order him.

"We aren't even together and you're trying to change me already, that's just too cruel on your part," Sasuke says in that increasingly annoying voice.

"He seems to like the word _cruel_," Naruto says.

"Nah, he probably can't think on his feet and just decided to use the word twice he couldn't find another word for cruel," I tell Naruto he nods understanding what Sasuke is going through.

"Don't lump me together with that idiot," Sasuke says walking to the sofa in my temporary room, "so are you together again?" he asks sitting down on the love seat.

"Nope but we are just friends like before," Naruto says to Sasuke as he gets off the bed and I look back and watch as Ducky lifts his head and small whimper escapes his lips, I hide my smile. Ducky also jumps off my bed to follow Naruto leaving me alone on the bed. I activate my Byakugan and search for something that Itachi could've left or maybe I could find the man himself.

"Stupid Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, I sigh falling back on the bed.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke responds unable to hold back.

"You are the idiot!" Naruto says unable to come up with a better come back.

"No, you are."

"No, it's you!"

"No, you," Sasuke says his voice has a slight edge to it.

"NO, it's you times a million!"

"You times a trillion."

"Idiot there is no such thing!"

"Shut up!" they sound just like before when we were together as kids I grin up at the ceiling. "Incoming," I mutter and just then in walks: Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"What aren't we allowed to hang out with you guys or something?" Suigetsu asks all offended; I lift my head off the pillow.

"Was the door locked?" I ask, he looks over at me.

"No," he answers I lay my head back down.

"Then that answers your question," I respond.

"That we weren't allowed in?" he asks.

"No, idiot, because the door was unlocked it means that you are allowed in, you loser are slower then Naruto," I say getting comfortable on the bed ready to sleep.

"There's no need for name calling," the baby says.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Waterman did I hurt you with my mean words? Poor baby go suck on Snake Junior's boob." Those are the last words before my eyes shut firmly and I enter my dreamless sleep.

How long has it been since I last had a dream with images? Instead I just dream of an endless blackness.

* * *

"You stupid Bitch I'm kicking your ass now!" Suigetsu yells angry at Hinata's words.

"It's no use, she's asleep already," I tell him getting up and walking to the door, "let's go," I say to the team that is just standing in her bedroom.

They all walk out some mumble about always arriving late then something interesting happens, I look back one last time to see her laying on her bed and her tiger sleeping next to her, she looks so small on that big bed.

"Hey you are trying to memorize that image for the future or something?" the ever noisy Naruto asks as he looks over my shoulder, "Ahh, isn't that romantic!" he's mocking me; the bastard is laughing at me!

"Aren't you jealous at all?" I ask as the other three leave off on their own. "In the end she chose me over you," I'm rubbing it in his face; he just watches me a smirk growing on his lips.

"Seriously what makes you even think that she will pick you? After all the shit you pulled on her? It's weird she hasn't snuck into your room to kill you; I mean come on man Hinata hasn't even called you by your name! I was never jealous because in Hinata's own way I'm a part of her heart and will always remain there," he says in a voice that doesn't waver.

I give him my back and don't respond, when I'm with him I go back to how I used to be whenever I was around those two I act like a stupid child.

I always put my need for revenge in the back of my mind and just tried to have fun with Naruto and Hinata, I hate myself for it but then the day came when I was brought back to my reality. When I heard that Itachi was after Naruto that's when I returned; he beat me so easily that I was brought back and remembered that I had to become stronger and not have fun just to leave everything behind and seek the strength I desired even if it mean ruining that precious friendship I had with Hinata and Naruto.

I don't regret my decision and never will.

But then when I think about the hurt I caused those two people there's something similar to regret…that grows in me, but I'll never regret anything, it's just not in me to regret something so insignificant.

I may have some sort of feelings for Hinata but it doesn't mean I'll let them get in my way.

Time after time I have to remind myself or I just might chose to forget and try to be with Hinata…

* * *

"Where are we going to now? It just seems we are wandering aimlessly! Do you even have any idea how tired we are?" he's whining again Naruto is acting like a child just to get back at me.

"I'm thirsty where did all the water go?" Suigetsu asks.

"You drank it all you idiot!" Karin yells punching him in the face but Suigetsu turned his face into water.

"Is that some kind of Jutsu or what? Because if it if please teach it to me…Sensei!" Hinata shouts with a slight blush on her cheeks and a very serious expression on her face.

"Nah, I was experimented on and that's how I acquired the special Jutsu," Suigetsu says with a blush as she looks up at him with her eyes impossibly huge, Hinata quickly leaves him and I hear a muttered.

"Loser," as she walks to Naruto, wow that was quick one minute she respected him and the next she hated him like before.

"You bitch! I ought to kill you!!" he yells after her but she doesn't even look back, but her tiger does he looks up at Suigetsu and even I can see how much he finds Suigetsu an idiot but he turns around just like Hinata and he kicks some dirt over at Suigetsu, he runs after the tiger.

"Leave him alone! He likes to copy Hinata so just leave Ducky!!" Naruto shouts holding Suigetsu back Hinata looks at him and makes funny faces and flips him off Juugo has to go over to help Naruto hold him back.

"Such a child," I say at Hinata she glares over at me and the tiger at first watches me further but quickly growls at me and lets out a loud roar, Hinata pats his head.

"Good Ducky today you will be feed the best quality meat!" she tells him with a huge sunny smile.

"That name is probably the stupidest-" but my mouth is covered by Naruto's filthy hand he looks panicked and the tiger seems to be pissed off his eyes have grown darker and the claws that were hiding are sticking out and digging into the ground.

"Don't!" he demands me, I glare at him; he ignores me and watches the tiger in fear. "Don't you ever say that again!! Ducky is proud of his stupi-super name!" he yells out really loudly. "There's the awful legend concerning Ducky the tiger and the nameless drunk!" I notice the sweat drop down his temples and forehead. "It's so gore filled that if I repeat it I'll throw up and have endless nightmares!" he's shaking and I notice unshed tears in his eyes. "Just know this: that drunk talked shit on Ducky's beautiful name three times before, before…Ducky…took care of…him…if you know what I'm implying!" he yells in my face, I grab his face with my hand and push him away from me, he falls to the ground.

I walk away growing pissed at his useless explanation.

"Hina-Hinata I-I'm sorry, I-I couldn't-t pre-prevent it-t from-m occurring-g," but Hinata goes to him and hugs him tightly to her chest; the tears stream down her cheeks.

"D-don't-t talk-k it's fine! I-I'll promise-e to-o keep-p it-t a-a secret-t I promise!" she screams out in a desperate attempt to comfort Naruto.

"I was-s t-too-o we-weak-k to-o stop-p h-him-m," he whispers.

"N-no-o!" she yells out shaking her head side to side and holding him tighter, "if anything y-you were-e too-o strong-g and brave-e you were-e a brave-e man, a-a hero!" she says.

"Is," I tell her but she's enjoying this too much to pay attention to me.

"I-I w-was…wasn't-t I-I?" he whispers clutching onto her kimono, his fingertips are white.

"Are," I find myself correcting him.

"Yes-s n-now you c-can go i-in p-peace-e," she whispers kissing his forehead and lowers his eyelids over his eyes with her fingers, his hand lets go of her kimono, and his body goes limp.

"N-no-o-o! Nar-Naruto st-stay w-with m-me!!!! Naruto-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!!!" she screams out in a broken voice, she brings him closer to her, "I-I'm th-the-e we-weak o-one-e Naruto!" she says ending with a loud blood curdling scream.

We all watch as she doesn't let go of him and he doesn't breath for a few seconds but notice as his chest rises up, I look at Suigetsu and Karin both are angry and Juugo is covering his eyes his shoulders trembling slightly, could he have bought it?

"He's not dead!!!!" Karin and Suigetsu scream out together they couldn't hold it any longer; Hinata keeps crying and Naruto's chest rises and falls.

"They are seriously pissing me off! Can't we lose them? I mean people always abandon puppies in the street then run for it why can't we do that with them?" Karin asks me but I chose not to answer her question and just keep on walking.

They are such idiots; I'm truly surprised that I was able to be their friends for so long without their weirdness rubbing off on me.

"These bastards should be happy that we allowed them to witness our 'once-in-a-lifetime' performance! They are so ungrateful!" Hinata says as she catches up to us with Naruto and her tiger on either side of her.

"They are jealous that we were so cool that's all, in no time they'll copy us, just wait and see," Naruto says with such confidence that I wonder if he's being sarcastic or something, he can't actually believe his words can he?

Actually I'd rather not find out.

"Are we actually going somewhere today or are we going to keep wandering around hoping we'll encounter Itachi?" Hinata questions me but I don't respond to her inquires, she sighs and keeps to herself, the abandon city should be close, I was only taken a couple of times to this place but I was happy my dad and Itachi brought me that I remember every single detail.

We make back it to the city before nightfall and I wonder why everyone is so quiet I look back at Hinata and she has a smile on her face, she came here just once with us she must remember, she gives me her back to give all her attention to her tiger.

"Sorry honey but you can't come in, wait for us over by the trees, hide in the bushes remember if you encounter a human run, don't eat it, you get it?" she asks and the tiger walks away.

"Do you know what's inside?" Naruto asks her and she nods.

"Do I ever! The only day I came here has forever been staying in my long term memory it was so fun!" she shouts happily and claps, she walks up next to me with a wider smile on her lips and gently pushes me forward. "Lead the way hurry, hurry!" she's rushing me. "Do you think they remember me?" she questions me.

"How could they not you shrieked so loud when you saw them, that it's a wonder I have a functioning ear. Plus you got lost and they had to lead you back, even though you had your byakugan," I tell her she glares at me for a bit but forgets because she looks forward for _them_ to appear.

"Well I was scared and I didn't think about that," she tells me with her back to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Suigetsu asks but I don't answer, I turn back behind us and see two small kittens there behind us everyone else turns back, Hinata giggles and jumps up a bit, letting out a small squeal.

"You've grown haven't you; I remember when you were a little kid!" Denka asks me, I look back over at a happy Hinata she rushes back to go to them pushing anyone who stands in her way; the two kittens: Denka and Hina hiss at her and she falls back clutching on to her heart; Naruto catches her before she hits the floor.

"T-they don't…h-how c-could t-they forget me-e?" she whispers to Naruto.

"Is that crazy Hinata?" Hina asks, I nod, "Oh, Hinata how have you been?" I expect her to give them the cold shoulder but instead she stands on her own and looks down at the cats in front of her.

"Pretty good how about yourselves?" she asks then gets a small bag out of her backpack, "look I saw these in the last town and bought every single one I could get," she says as she unzips the bags and she holds out smalls clothing made for cats, "It's cute isn't it?" she asks.

"It's acceptable," Hina says she slumps her shoulders forward, "at least you tried, Sasuke do you have anything?"

I take out the bottle and put it on the floor in front of them, "We'll lead you to the Granny Cat, I'll take the clothing just don't pull on our tails or crush out ears!" he shouts at Hinata she stands up straight and salutes.

"Roger!" she shouts.

"You've been here before Hinata?" Naruto asks her, she nods.

"I came with Sasuke's dad and Sasuke, I'm not sure why we came because as soon as I saw one of these kitty's I ran after them but they were too fast and I lost them and once I looked around I noticed how everything looked the same and figured out that I was lost, those were the days."

Suigetsu goes down to pet them but both kittens hiss at him and try to scratch him.

"Hey!" he yells.

"They are shinobi cats watch out because they'll think of you as their new scratching post," I warn him.

"They are just as weird as talking tigers," Karin says.

"Don't compare us to them!" Denka says as he leads the way to the Granny cat.

"Have you guys been training?" Hinata asks as she walks in front of me.

"No, there's no need we are just kept in here and don't get to see the world outside."

"I'll see what I can do!" Hinata tells them, I look at her back.

"Don't say that, Granny will not permit you to take them," I warn her, she looks at me over her shoulder her glare is directed at me.

"I know how to handle felines, so mind your own business Uchiha," she tells me, I sigh, won't she ever call me by my name? She is such a brat, I should tell her that but I won't, it's not that I'm afraid of the brat but she'll cause a scene and I'd prefer her not too.

If I would've known she was going to be this difficult I never would've…

"My Sasuke you have grown," I look over at Granny as she stays seated smoking a pipe, "are my eyes deceiving me? Hinata what are you doing here?" she asks taking the pipe out of her mouth to take a good look at Hinata, I kneel before Granny and Hinata comes up next to me and she bows.

"Well Uchiha here came looking for me, begging and crying for me to accompany him so I had no choice but to do it," Granny smirks, I take out the concealed cash I have with me and start to untie the bindings, she watches me and I hear all the cats begin to meow and look up and find them circle Hinata she giggles and starts to pet them all.

"Looking at the two of you next to one another makes me wonder what your children will look like, you'll surely they'll be very good-looking and you'd be happy together," she tells us, I look over at a very red Hinata who keeps petting the cats that are circling her.

"No, I'll never marry this guy! I hate him, I'm just helping him get rid of Itachi who hurt me and turned me into a monster! Once he's killed Itachi, I'll finish the job and kill Sasuke, he'll get what he deserves," she says as she keeps petting the cats.

Granny cat chuckles, "Most couples I know hate each other but fall in love with one another, it's inevitable," she says.

"No, I can't, I can't ever love him like I used to, I just can't and we really shouldn't be talking about this with so many people present! Now about those weapons I'd like something unique that only I can handle!" she orders.

"I'd say those Katana's are enough for you, I'll be the one fighting all of you will just have to make sure that no one interrupts our fight," I say to everyone in the room making it a point to look at Hinata she ignores my glare to talk to the cats.

"So the two last Uchiha's are going to kill one another?" she asks.

"The world will be a better place without those cursed eyes," Hinata chimes in, "I for one hate the Hyuga's for creating them," she mutters under her breath.

I chose to ignore her words, chose!

Granny Cat lets out a loud happy laugh, I'm glad someone can find humor in her words.

"Wish I could stay alive to see a Hyuga and Uchiha marry," she whispers, this time Hinata doesn't talk back she just silently keeps petting the cats and takes a feather off the ground to play with the kittens I watch her for a bit but then look at Granny and I begin to give her my order.

* * *

I should've told her that she'll never see that happening seeing as Sasuke plans to die in the process of fighting Itachi, my eyes show my sadness.

"Can't you stop them?" Granny asks me, I look up at her as she looks at Sasuke, she's probably remembering back to when he was a happy child.

"No, this is something that Sasuke plans to do with or without my help, you should know since you've known hem both since they were kids," I answer her as I stand up, she stares up at me.

"It's painful isn't it? Having too watch as two guys you love very much fight to the death?"

"Well Granny one must wonder what's going on seeing as how you're asking so much questions," she chuckles, "actually I have a favor to ask of you, it's concerning a scroll…"

* * *

"I promise to return and pay you back," I tell her as I bow, Granny just shakes her head.

"No, need just make sure my wish comes true," she tells me, I smile sadly at her.

"Sorry Granny but I won't marry Sasuke you'll die never seeing it," I tell her with another bow, she keeps smiling as I look up at her and I wave good-bye and she's smiling at me.

"What was it that she gave you in the end?" Naruto asks me as he walks alongside me.

"Oh, it's just a summoning scroll," I say, he looks up at me wondering, "it's nothing special, don't worry about it," I say with a wave of my hand.

"How did it go with Granny did she give you a kitten?" Sasuke asks me, I gasp and stop moving, "typical Hinata you forgot didn't you?" he asks me; I gasp and don't take a step forward. I glare at Sasuke, "it's that child in you; you get excited over something but then in typical Hinata fashion you forget," he says with his back to me, I should slap him behind the head but before I could make my way over to him he says something that surprises me. "Then again that's something I like about you."

I stare at his back wait…WHAT?!!! How could he so easily say something like that?! He looks over his shoulder at me and those eyes show how sincere he feels about what he just said. I look away, is he toying with me or is he for real?

I used to know Sasuke because everything he felt or thought was always reflected in his eyes.

So seeing the very same eyes I thought were cold and indifferent, show that he does indeed like that about me leaves a weird feeling in me.

I'm going to show him!

"Itachi thought it was childish of me," I say to him Naruto who is beside me tenses up.

"Really? I find it _cute_," he admits, my face heats up at his words, I've never…in the years I've known him he's only said cute three times maximum! So to hear him say that now really has me shocked.

"Sasuke said '_cute_' I've never heard anything creepier!" Naruto shouts pointing at Sasuke in disbelief, Sasuke doesn't say anything he keeps leading us out of the building.

I slit my eyes he's planning something…well at least I think he is, I'm not sure anymore, it's just so confusing who is the real Sasuke? The one who told me he thought I was cute or the one that hides his feelings behind the mask?

How could I trust him? Should I even?

The scroll I got from Granny Cat is part of my plan, one that Itachi isn't even aware of.

* * *

**Special!!!!!!! Just for you!!!!!!**

_**Sasuke's Interview**_:

**Orange Tulips**: I'd like to welcome you to the very last interview and this time it features the silently 'handsome' talented shinobi: Sasuke Uchiha! (I applaud but before Sasuke could say anything a very angry character interrupts).

**Hinata Hyuga**: Even Sasuke got a better introduction, (_She mutters angrily_)

**O**: You surprised me! Are you still angry about that?! (_Her eyes glare murderously at me_)

**Sasuke Uchiha**: She tends to hold grudges over the stupidest things.

**H**: Sasuke-e-e-e-e!!!!

**O**: I'll get right to it! Sasuke all your fans are dying to know… (_I pause for dramatic effect and turn super serious!_) **Boxers or Briefs**?!!!! (This causes Hinata to blush a deep red and Sasuke to glare, I'm asking this for all you fans!!!! **Because seriously I do not want to know**!!!!!!!!)

**Naruto Uzumaki**: (_he barges in_) Why wasn't _I_ asked that question?

**O**: Ahh, well you see; Sasuke is 'ultra hot' and is looked as a **man** not a **cute boy** like yourself (_I bluntly tell him_)

**N**: What? For real?

**S**: I for one take offense being asked such a stupid question like that; it makes me feel as some kind of sex symbol.

**O**: Well you are! So answer the question!

**N**: If I beefed up and my face became more mature would it change your thoughts on me?

**O**: No! To me you'll always be the **cute kid**, Sasuke the fans are still waiting…

**S**: Neither!! (_he shouts like a toddler_)

**O**: Good to know, bet some of the fan girls fainted (_Then I hear a thump like a body just hit the floor I look back to find a motionless Hinata there we all stay quiet_)

**O**: Told you!

**S**: No! I didn't mean it like that! I wear boxers okay?

**O**: Now we'll be seeing you drawn on _deviantART _in Speedos…next question! Who is your favorite person in the whole wide world?

**N**: Wait ask me if I wear boxers or briefs! I'm sure my fans are dying to know!

**O: Ill**!!! That's like asking my brother! **That's just sickening**! (_Naruto slumps his shoulders and goes down hugging himself a dark gloomy aura surrounds him, wow I've never seen him like this_!) Well?

**S**:…

**O**: If you won't answer then I will, (_I threaten him, he looks over his shoulder at a still fainted Hinata_) Well **that look** explains everything; I won't bug you any further on that matter! Let's see who would you like to fight? (_he stares at me showing that he thinks I'm an idiot_) **What? I want to hear it out of your mouth and I could glare at you right back with the same look!**

**S**: Itachi

**O**: Has anyone ever told you that you have a real _attitude problem_?

**S**:…

**O**: How do you feel being labeled '_the emo kid of all emo's'_?

**S**: Wouldn't you become emo if your whole family was murdered by your older brother who you thought was the greatest? Wouldn't that turn anyone emo?

**O**:…(_I don't know how to continue this interview_…)

**The both of us keep quiet; one waiting for me to continue and me wonder what I could do to continue this awful interview.**

**O**: Your plans for the future?

**S**: …To establish the Uchiha clan once more.

**O**: That means having lots of girls pregnant with your child?

**S**: No, I just need to marry one girl.

**O**: And who would that be?

**S**: I have many in line wanting to be with me but I kind of have a girl in mind (I notice Hinata sit up to watch us).

**O**: Who?

**S**: A…girl…

**O**: Her name?

**S**:…

**O**: Did you know of the urban legend of the Uchiha and Hyuga's? (_I ask an uninterested Sasuke but I notice his eyes show his interest_) It is said that if an Uchiha and Hyuga had a child together then that said child would have **one Byakugan and one Sharingan**! **That it would posses both blood line limit**s!!!

**H&S: Bullshit…**

**H**: That just can't happen, that'd be stupid.

**O**: I highly doubt that since the person who said that was your creator Kishimoto. (_I tell them with a smug look on my face_).

**S&H**: …

**O**: So now do you want Hinata to be your wife?

**S**: …That doesn't take away the fact that she's a loser and even if it's true he was probably just playing with all you wannabe writers who do stories based on his manga. Do you have no lives? (**I walk over to him and punch him square in the jaw Hinata catches him and he falls back**).

**O**: It seems Sasuke has **no final words** so I'll say them! **That was all for you fans! Thank you and good night!!!!!**


	18. Plan Double X

So here we are again! I should warn you this chapter contains **lemons**!!!

So all you young kids you have been warned!!!!!! And the reason this story is **rated "M"** is because of this chapter! So you young readers maybe you shouldn't read this chapter…

You have been warned **twice**!

On another note: I wrote this chapter in the library of my community college and let me tell you I was blushing like crazy! Even now as I write this I'm embarrassed! I'm such a prude! But yup my face is as red as a tomato…

By the way I so understand if no one reviews this chapter…I'm so embarrassed I probably can't read what you think of this chapter!

Why did I write this?????

**Kira Acumichi**, **twilightExBluver98** and **lionbaby120**I so have got to thank them for reading and reviewing _Just a thought_, can I just say that reading them read it two years later after I finished it has made me just happy!!! I love you guys and two of you have finally caught up to reading this story finally I'll be able to thank you in my response to your reviews!!! Thank you and to all of you other awesome reviewers who have read: _Just a thought_!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On another note completely different: **I can't believe this story is coming to an** **end in ****three maybe four chapters****!! It's crazy!!! **

**I have a new poll up so go vote all you Sasuke and Hinata lovers!!!!**

* * *

**.-**: Hey, **StrawRabbi**, that's fine don't worry about it as long as you do it doesn't matter how long it'll take! You can't, how is that humanly possible? Even me who has no artist bone in my body can do it!! But I must admit that when I read that I laughed! Sorry it's mean I know…Glad you liked the interview! That one was supposed to be the last one but I was asked by 2 of my friends to do one for Itachi and I have no mean bone in my body so I agreed, but you aren't allowed to read it because you didn't request it! If you do something bad will happen!!! Haha! Sorry…

**Lilamedusa**: Hello to you too! Much thanks for taking the time to review! It's a first you may be the only one who still likes Sasuke mostly everyone hates him and so doesn't think he's cute, but I so have to agree with you! Hopefully you don't find that I took too long to update! I'm glad you want to read more it makes me happy!!! It's the best compliment to me!!!

**BK-Black Knight**: I love it! At first I didn't like Boys over Flowers because the art was annoying it wasn't until after the beauty pageant that Makino participates in that the art really got better. I'm really picky when it comes to manga…Exactly!! I really didn't care for Domyoji either but it's true after you see how he acts you fall in love with him! And now I'm in the process of buying the manga…I really don't know why I pick up new series if I already have so many…

Oh, I know of a site that has the two seasons of the anime it's: wwwdotzomganimedotcom; I watched both seasons on there, Code Geass is in Japanese with English subtitles. Also I know they are showing it on YouTube but I read that it's only for people living in the US.

I know I love Wall-E!!! it really is scary because at the rate we are going we really will trash the Earth but we haven't been smart enough to invent robots as sophisticated like they are in the movie. I still haven't bought it but I will…when manga and anime stop sucking my money dry…

Yup, that's Ducky's life mission to find the mom he misses. True but maybe he's changed? Yup your right Hinata won't fall for it!!! Yup Naruto will always stay cute! Yes, just cause you and Hinata Lovers asked! And only you two are allowed to read it! No one else!!! I hope you like it, it's kind of like that but not really…I changed it a bit…I hope you enjoy it…because I had fun writing it!

**Enoa-chan**: Hey, no don't worry my other stories are on-hold Just a Betrayal is still on-going and I'll be updating whenever the chapters are ready to be typed so yup! Actually I have a new poll up if you want to vote in it! Don't worry I'm sorry don't be depressed! It's fine really!!! But yup maybe conflicting will be better then twist? Because they really are for all of them, but in this chapter you'll know that Sasuke isn't really using Hinata like he first wanted…at least that's what he says…I feel bad you know, I really don't mean to torture you at all, it isn't my intention!! But maybe being around Hinata for a long time really turns you into someone that gets lots of personalities? Maybe it's contagious!

I know I've wanted to do something with Ducky for a long time, because I wanted to give his take on everything since he's with Hinata the most…it was just a silly extra and I had fun writing.

No it's not really that I need idea's technically I already have what I'm going to write in my mind but sometime's like little things like the conversations I come up with them while I'm writing, what takes me the most is really typing up the story, and writing to you guys takes a bit of time too but it's fine as long as I update it doesn't matter what time it is or how long it takes!

Yeah me too, I really don't bother with stories that have Sakura as the main character, I agree with you!

The plan you'll have to wait until the end which will be soon! You will as a matter in fact in this very chapter! That's fine!! I like when people are curious! About the scroll all I can tell you is that it'll help Sasuke in the end…that's all I can say to you!

That's true spoiling me is bad really bad!! Yeah, I just got over the whole community ordeal everyone is entitled to their own opinions who am I to tell you all how to think?

Not to worry you and I speak the same language I jumble words and thoughts up just like you which is why when I read someone is confused about a story I understand because I'm a very confusing person who can't really say what I want to correctly so even if someone may not understand how we understand one another we will!! Much thanks like always I enjoy and love to read what you think!!! Thank you!

**twilightExBluver98**: Ah, it is you! How have you been? Well first off let me thank you for reviewing I always enjoy reading what you have to say and I' am happy that you caught up! I just love it when my stories are recommended by friends!! It's the best! Yup I know Claudia coincidentally she's right under you! It's always so weird to have people quote me…Cool! Best friends!! Ahh, that's awesome! And much thanks for your wonderfully-fantabulous words!! I love that you wrote that though I must admit there are way-y-y-y-y better stories on here!!

Much thanks hopefully you haven't died!! And no you aren't annoying!!! Far from it you are a very fun person!!! Thank you once again!! Please still be alive…

**Claudia **: Ah, don't re-read them!! Then you'll so notice all the mistakes I made!! I still can't believe I posted Just a thought like that!! It so sucks and even if you say it isn't true I won't believe you!! Hopefully this summer I'll have tons of time to finally get to re-writing Just a thought!!! So look forward to that!!! Are you kidding I wish I could update faster too but I can't, sad but true…You are in luck!! I never knew Itachi was so popular…but yes he does appear and dare I say it…SPEAK?! But yes, Itachi has returned!!!! Who knows maybe there will be some touchy-feely scenes between them…oh I so do like to tease!!!

**lionbaby120**: Thank you!! I have always loved the word odd; I don't know why it's a funny word but one that describes my writing so well!!! Thanks, Ducky seems to be full of win!! Everyone loves him!! That's cool! Who knows maybe we'll get his thoughts on what he is seeing soon? Ah much thanks like always and hopefully I'll get to read what you think on this chapter…ah never mind I just remembered what I wrote in this chapter…it's better if you don't tell me what you think…

**cygnet411**: You will read what is happening to them in this chapter…they truly are in denial…ah, I can't really tell you then it would ruin the end which is soon…but it'll help Sasuke in the end…yes the infamous fight…I'm scared I always suck at writing the action scenes and this one coming up seems to, well to put it more accurately I'm drawing a blank!! Yup that's the truth…not sure what I'm going to do…

**Hinata Lovers**: You totally have to watch it!! Have u watched it since then? If you did what did you think?!

Why, he didn't really say such bad things…just that she has to get a haircut…and that he has been beat by her…and he wants to get away from her…ah, I see what you meant, yeah he doesn't really like Hinata but he feels he must stick with her…so sad…

Yes, they plan to do that now every time they don't want to pay…poor people…and even Ducky enjoyed doing it! It must be Hinata's influence on the poor tiger.

She is and he so is!!!!

Really, I would die if my cats liked my sister more than me…but then again my family says my cats only like me because they have no other human contact…now I feel a bit depressed…

Yup he did, and it really is…

I know!! Eh, I never have read a really good Neji and Hinata story the only ones I've read or skimmed really are that of him being an over controlling guy who obsess over her or that he is a bully and loves her but treats her like crap, those are really the only ones I've read so I'm not really for Neji and Hinata.

True but not lately!! I so love the current arc of the manga I haven't seen Sasuke for 15 chapters so that's so cool and how badass is Naruto?!! Ah, I'm in love once more!! I can't believe I actually said I'd drop Naruto I never meant it!! I'll stay with the manga until the very end!!!

You liked it? I'm glad!! I've been told I'm funny but I never thought I'd be able to put it into writing like I do for this story!! So cool!! I really like to make people laugh or just to chuckle!! I sometimes think that when someone is having a bad day for some reason they think back to my story and remember this one scene and it makes them laugh out loud, I do that but with novels I've read…I'm a freak aren't I?

Yes, it was them!! I wish I could've added them more in, you know like have this long conversation with Sasuke and Hinata but I didn't want to make the chapter too long…

Ah, wait until you read the things he says in this chapter…

Fine!!! Just cause you asked!! Only you and BK-Black Knight asked for it!! I hope you like it!!!

I wish I could've worded it better; it's kind of awkward isn't it? I mean the way Sasuke said it, it's just really weird…

I wonder does he know that Sasuke and Hinata coupling is popular or was he just saying that to be funny or something? Anyways as always it's been a pleasure!!! I hope…no never mind! If you do review don't quote any of the "stuff" okay? Yes, yes! That is all!!

By the way on your profile it says that you are from Brazil is it as pretty as they show in the Novella's? I've seen some and can I just say I miss them, I think the contract with the Brazilian company that brought them over the awesome novella's has stopped and sadly I don't get to see any more of the awesome novella's!! How I miss them!!!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Not to worry I don't mind how long you take its fine!! I'm so like that too! Ah, I'm glad you got better! But 6x the amount that's just crazy you probably became sick again right? I can't believe fanfiction is inappropriate, that's funny!! Oh, happy late b-day!! Good thing now you can consider the story a b-day gift of sorts!!! By the way did you like the first chapter? You can be honest no need to hold back actually as soon as I finished writing for this story I begin to write for your story!! So did you decide on the title? It's fine no need to bribe me with the scariest character in Naruto!! I'm fine really you can keep him!

I'm doing pretty good, tired but fine!

Let's see my favorite characters are: Naruto it's a given! Hinata of course; the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, the 3rd Hokage, Kakashi, Itachi now I didn't really like him before, all the toads, Pain I think there's more to him then we know! And Konan I mean she must be really badass to be the only female in Akatsuki how about you who do you like? What about other manga and anime which series do you like? Not to worry I will!!

**harley944**: Honestly? Thank you!! You are so cool!!!

**Reckoning in Death**: Thanks I'm glad!! I had fun writing it, actually I was kind of thinking him narrate the whole chapter but I had to stop myself from that idea…I also heard that if you don't feed them correctly they will eat parts of you…that's never good or that one day you have your hand and the next you don't!! But you can't say anything because you'll be afraid he'll eat the rest of you!!! Much thanks!! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!!

**Lone Silver Angel**: Well in the new Data book for Naruto they did a little Q&A with Kishimoto and they asked the question:

**Q. If a Hyuuga and an Uchiha had a child together, what eyes would s/he get?  
A. His right eye would be a Sharingan. Meaning that the left one would be a Byakugan!**

I copied and pasted this from the nartuomania forums, but yup that's where I got that from!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: I'm glad Ducky is well received!! True he even kind of mentioned that he too is an idiot for still being with her!! I'm glad you did!! I had fun writing that!! It's just something silly!! Thank you so much for writing me a review!!!

**Fefisgbf13**: Ah, yes ma'am!!! But I really do have the greatest support! And thanks for putting me on your favorite author list!!

Thanks I'm glad you find the parts I want to be funny…well funny! Actually technically Deidara is already dead in the story here so…yeah it's about right!

You live in Brazil, is it pretty there? I've seen novellas from Brazil and I love them, I miss that they don't show them here anymore!! I so looked forward to them the Brazilian novellas they are as good as Korean dramas!!! You are an awesome person, much thanks!!!

* * *

**Well I should so thank you all once more for all the reviews I never imagined I'd get to: 325 reviews how crazy cool is that? I hope you all stay with me until the very end!!! Which is soon!! I really can't say that enough, can I?**

**I so would've updated sooner but as always I found a new manga that I fell in love with...what is it with me and manga?!!!**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Plan Double X!!!**

"Come on in here we'll be safe," Sasuke tells me as he grabs my hand and holds it tightly and leads the way into the cave.

Ever since we went to Granny cat's hideout Sasuke has become a different person, someone I remember from the past. He asked for my forgiveness saying that he was wrong…

_That night he knocked softly on my door, I let him in for reasons foreign to me. I glare at him as he walked into Ducky's and my room. I'm still uneasy around him, still haven't found myself comfortable around the boy, something about him does not let me._

_Maybe it's because a part of me is still angry at him, still pissed at his childish actions; I still blame him for Sarutobi-sensei's death. Or it could be because he didn't even ask if I wanted to go with him…_

"_What the hell do you want at this hour?" I ask pretending to be pissed but if anything I'm a bit excited at what may happen…between us…_

"_I never really apologized for what I did to you so I'm here to ask for your forgiveness: because I treated you unfairly and you were always there for me through my family's death to the return of Itachi the person I could always count on was you. Hinata you were always there for me, you were there even if I didn't want you to. Hinata forgive me for being an asshole to you; from this day forward if you find it in your heart please forgive me; I promise to be a different person."_

I bought it…and chose to forgive him! Nothing more to it! I'm sure he would've gone on his hands and knees to ask me…no, no: **BEG ME** to forgive him but that would've been an ugly sight for sure!

It's just that I'm too kind, yup that's me Hinata Hyuga the kind Princess.

Yes, yes that is I!

The truth he has in fact changed, he's kinder, like the boy I first met, kind but tough at the same time, he treats me differently than everyone else, Sasuke protects me like he did when we were kids.

I've never stopped loving him and with his change I find myself falling all over again and it's hard to say no, really and I mean **REALLY hard**!

Like _totally_ difficult, almost _beyond _my breaking point, it's really getting there and I mean **REALLY**!

I'm at the point of no return, really I' am, I'm so going to **break down and accept** the asshole!

I mean we've almost kissed a couple of times…okay well twenty! **Yes twenty times our lips have almost met, I've almost kissed him twenty times**…hard to believe but yes almost twenty times have our breaths warmed our lips and I couldn't tell which breath of air belonged to who…I've felt a slight touch of his lips on mine and this sudden urge to get nake-

**NOOOOOOOOOO**! I shouldn't think such disgusting…awesome and wonderful thoughts…**NOOOOOOOOOOO**!

I look over at Sasuke feeling my face turn bright red to see him watch me, his eyes seem darker, if I look into them I feel as if my whole body has caught on fire, I feel this burning need to do something extremely _naughty_ with the guy I'm told slept around a lot…with tons of easy girls…

I stand here feeling breathless…I feel like I'm caught in a Genjutsu one that has me needing something I've never imagined I'd ever feel, something that feels truly forbidden…these sensations I've never felt nor imagine about.

I'm sweating for some reason, I feel the sweat droplets slide down my forehead and make it's slow; almost painful decent down onto my throat and down between my breasts, I softly gasp.

"_Hinata_…" his tone; his voice; all of it is totally different, I hear something in it that I never thought I'd hear in it…**want**…does he want me?

Does he feel the same thing?

We only came into this cave because it's pouring outside and hard, if we continued back to the Inn we're staying at we would've gotten drenched and sick…maybe with the flu or something…one never knows!!!

Anything is possible…**ANYTHING**!!!

I slowly raise my gaze to meet his eyes only to find his eyes impossibly dark, dark beyond I've ever seen them…there's something almost animal like to his eye color…

I can't seem to find my breath…my whole body is screaming out asking, no more like _demanding_ I run to him and kiss him sense less! But I restrain myself, _I'm in control yes I' am_!!

"_Hinata…_" I shut my eyes tightly, his voice…it's much more demanding than before. This urge isn't going away anytime soon, not until I release it…

"Yes-s?" I ask opening my eyes to gaze up at him; wait why am I answering? I should run out screaming at the top of my lungs! But no I stand here in place, he takes one step forward, he takes another, I keep my eyes on his, I feel like I'm swimming in darkness as I look deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

"Have I mentioned today that I love you?" he whispers his question, wait where did that come from? Not from Sasuke! But why does the rain hear so soft even though it's pouring outside?

"N-no, you h-haven't," I whisper back.

"Well I do, _I love you_, today and every day," he responds in a loud proud voice, wait why is my heart beating so quickly?

"Why-y a-are you saying-g this-s?" I whisper taking a step back and he takes two forward to me.

"Because I feel that the woman I love should be told how I feel everyday and I should show you too," he whispers I look down at his lips and he is grinning like a mad man, I grow scared what does he have in mind?

But before he gives me a chance to stop him from continuing Sasuke hugs me and those almost twenty kisses become a reality; _a warm and beautiful reality_. His lips apply slight pressure on my own, then it's almost as if something in him snaps and his arms tighten their hold on me and one hand goes up into my hair and he softly massages the back of my head his other hand goes down south and I don't stop him, my own hands are roaming the back of his body.

"Sasuke-e-e," I call out to him in a moan after he takes his lips off mine, he then lets out a groan and brings down his head to get closer to me and his lips touch mine once more, I moan as I feel them on me again he starts his assault on my senses.

He leaves me breathless and his lips kiss the tip of my nose, I close my eyes and he softly kisses both eyelids. A sigh comes out of my tingling lips.

"I love you, Hinata you don't understand how much I want your love, I need it more than I have the need to breathe," he confesses in a loud and urgent voice as he continues to kiss me all over my face and lowers his mouth to my neck.

"I can't because you are an asshole," I tell him opening my eyes to pull away from him and meet his murky eyes; I keep my voice cold and hard.

He smiles and leans forward to rest his forehead on mine, he looks into my eyes. "That's why I love you, Hinata is the only one with balls to tell me something without holding back," he says kissing my neck. "You smell great."

"Why are we doing this? Did you plan this on happening?" I question him he stops kissing me to meet my gaze.

"I want you," he bluntly tells me; my face turns bright red at his words, "do you think I control the weather? Can I make it rain whenever I feel like it?" he asks me, I look into his deep eyes, I sense his smile and look down at his lips and he is in fact smiling at me. Not since our childhood have I seen him smile so much; is he happy? "Hinata Hyuga do you see me as God?" he is teasing me, I punch him hard on the arm and he lets go of me to rub his numb arm.

I start to walk away and pace in the cave thinking about a plan to stop him but as I pace he comes behind me and unties my obi. I glance back ready to tell him off and punch him in the face but he lightly grabs onto my earlobe with his mouth and bites down on it, my eyes close and I listen as my swords hit the floor and feel the obi land on my feet. He slowly opens up my kimono and his hands go inside the open kimono and I feel the cold air hit my warm body, his hand stays at my stomach; I always thought Sasuke had cold hands but not right now; they are warm and big; they slowly make their way up my body, I gasp my eyes open wide and watch as his hands make their slow and painful way up, my face feels bright red, I'm…something in me is different…I feel as if I've been waiting for this moment.

I heard some of the maids at the Hyuga mansion talk amongst themselves about having sex, they used to say that they'd feel this knot in their stomach, their breasts felt extra sensitive, their hands wanted to touch the guy all over, that you'd want to push him onto you to put himself inside of you; you'd feel wet in your privates but most of all you'd want the guy to touch you all over your body; you'd want to watch as the guy you have sex with touches you all over…

I tightly shut my eyes deciding to not watch it happen, all of this is turning me on like they said and I feel it down there…that wetness they described…it's reacting…

* * *

I watch Hinata as she sleeps; this was her very first time, so all the implications of her and Naruto doing it were lies. They probably made out a few times and did other things but they never actually did it. A huge smirk comes onto my mouth, I made Hinata mine…

"What are you gloating about you idiot?" she asks half-asleep she lays on her stomach our clothing under us, I lightly kiss her back and watch as goose bumps appear on her pale white skins, I look down at all the scars on her body, my hand clenches into fists at the sight of them…all the times she's been stabbed…almost been killed…I'm going to count them…but for now I forget because I hear her moans as she clutches onto my shirt under her.

"That I made you mine." I say as I touch her soft naked body all over and it makes me hard when she lets out all those sexy moans, that is it I can't take it anymore, I turn her over and she goes willingly. I bring my face down in front of hers and she closes her eyes as I kiss her senseless, she kisses me back hard and spreads her legs out under me. My hand goes down to her stomach and my fingers trail down her stomach to the one place where I can pleasure her until she screams, my fingers open her and begin their teasing her eyes open wide and she looks at me, her teeth bite down on her lower lip and I kiss her once more. This is for me, I'm pleasuring her and making her nice and wet so when we make love a second time it'll be easier for her.

She breaks the kiss to moan, her arms go around my back, I take my finger out and put two of them in this time, she clutches onto them tightly, I feel her hard nipples against my chest, and her breasts jiggle against me as she moves her hips with my fingers. I look down at her face and see a red blush on her cheeks, her lavender eyes are showing her desire and those usually rosy pink lips have turned red; she smirks and then grows disappointed as I pull my fingers away, but then she becomes surprised but very pleased as I; hard and ready enter her again.

Her moans make it almost impossible for me not to come inside her now, I lean away and kneel before her and bring her legs up and position them on my shoulders, she closes her eyes and I watch her sexy expression as she begins her climax.

God, Hinata is great, she turns me on so much it's hard to hold back…I love this look on her face…I want to keep doing this to her, to make her feel this always…

* * *

The third time we made love I positioned myself on top of him and took over, he let me and watched me well my boobs really…as I…well you know…

I lay on my back too lazy and drained to move, I made love with Sasuke three times…three times! Just thinking about it makes my face turn bright red.

I sense his eyes on me and I find Sasuke next to me he is on his side and is resting on his elbow and his right temple is against his fist.

My eyes can't get enough of Sasuke's happy expression this Sasuke is the one I always wanted to see, he looks like a happy little boy.

"You are sexy as hell, have you been told that Hinata-hime?" he asks me in a whisper with a grin on his mouth, I feel my face turn bright red as I glare up at him, he just chuckles and his free hand lays on my stomach and I shiver which turns my nipples hard. Sasuke watches and I feel my blush turn redder, and feel it go down my neck, his face becomes surprised. "Wow! I never knew your blushes go all the way down to your neck!" he hears like a little boy participating in a fun science experiment.

"Sh-shut up!" I say covering myself with my arms. "I'm reacting like this because you're watching me! It's embarrassing you know!"

He forcefully moves my arms and holds them down to my sides and he leans over me and continues to watch my blush, I close my eyes trying to think of something else.

"Oh, wow! It's reaching your breasts! Look it's going further down! I wonder if I do this…" he then grazes my right nipple with the back of his knuckle. "Hey! It's going down towards your stomach let me try…" I feel his warm, wet tongue lick my impossibly hard nipple and with my free hand I shove his face away. I roll away and my hot body meets the cold rock of a cave and my teeth clatter as I shake feeling the cold just as quickly. I lay on my stomach with my arms at my sides and my hands go under the front of my thighs.

"Stop it you pervert!" I yell at him with clattering teeth. He looks amused at my reaction, I glare at him. "What the hell is your game? Why did we just…you know…fuck?" I ask feeling angry.

"Ah, Hinata you wound me with such harsh words! What we did was not 'fucking', we made **love**. This isn't a game, not to me. I honestly do love you, I told you before didn't I?" he asks me.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him not sure if I want him to answer me.

"I just…all this time I've been lying to you," he tells me in an honest voice, he looks up at me and stares into my eyes. "When I came looking for you I planned to use you as bait for Itachi. I heard rumors about the nature of your relationship; I heard that Itachi was in love with you. So I thought it was better to use you to my advantage against Itachi when the time came," I knew it! He couldn't fool me! "But…as I spent time with you I found myself falling for you…I couldn't help it I love you Hinata I honestly do! I won't lie to you a part of me wants to continue to use you against Itachi but the heart I believed I got rid of is demanding me to not use you but to love you instead and to push you away from the danger that is to come." He tells me, his expression looks torn, he looks honestly confused. "I hate Itachi even more now; when I see all those scars on your beautiful body…I counted them you know…all…I'm going to stab him as many times as the scars that you have on your body!" he tells me angrily.

"So you still plan to kill him?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but now I plan to live so that I can be by your side and to love you like I planned to actually while I was with Orochimaru I found the perfect house for us it's surrounded by flowers, there is a meadow for the backyard you know. It's perfect for you…" he tells me, I stare into his eyes, is he lying to me, can I trust him?

"I love Itachi you know," his eyes soften and he lightly shakes his head.

"No you don't," he didn't become angry like he usually does. "You don't love him like you keep saying…you say that to keep me away but now that I plan to be with you I won't fall for your words_. I want to be with you_…" he whispers. "If I could I'd leave Itachi alone but I want to live happily with you so in order for me to be happy I must kill him," he says to me, I want to tell him the truth but Itachi's voice in my head warns me to keep quiet to not say anything, I stand and grab my clothes from under him. I walk away then I hear Sasuke's voice. "Your all wet between your legs do you want me to lick you clean?" he asks in a teasing tone, I glare down at him over my shoulder my face is turning red.

"Shut up!" I yell as I start to change into my kimono. "I don't want to cry anymore. I won't stand by your side only to watch you die! I love you but I don't…I can't say by your side…" I say as I quickly tie my obi and put my katana's in the bow I just did at my back.

"I'll still stay by your side even if you don't want me to!" he shouts as I run out of the warm cave only to be assaulted by the cold-hard rain.

Something in the distance catches my attention I see the black cloak with red clouds. I stand here for a minute wondering if I imagine him, I rub my eyes and he's still there that's when I notice the furry orange striped figure next to him and smile Ducky now loves Itachi. My legs move on their own toward the man that hides himself in the shadows and is afraid to show his true self.

* * *

"_What_?" my voice is a whisper as I look up at an anxious Naruto and an uneasy Juugo next to him.

"Hinata and Ducky didn't sleep here last night!" Naruto yells growing angry by the second. "What's wrong with you? Don't just sit there! Get up we have to find her!" he yells at me. I sit here the warmth from the blankets won't warm my frozen body.

She didn't return…could she…did she really decide not to stay by my side…

"No…" I say out loud, I look up at both curious guys, "we are staying here until she returns! Tell that to the other two," I say to them as I stay sitting here.

I trust Hinata, yeah she'll be back, I believe in her.

* * *

We close the door behind us, I look up at Juugo and he looks down at me.

"Isn't Sasuke acting weird?" Juugo asks me, I nod looking back at the door we just closed.

"Yeah, I was ready to fight him if he said that our mission comes first but he didn't, do you think something happened between them?" I ask Juugo as we walk away.

"I don't know Naruto, I just met them you've known them longer what do you think?" Juugo questions me.

"I knew them when we were kids from that time but they've changed, I don't…these guys, they are just too different than they were back then," I respond, Juugo doesn't say anything else. I wonder though where exactly Hinata is.

* * *

"Master Itachi how is it that you survived in these conditions for so long, this is a shock to me you know," I tell him looking around at the filth he currently lives in, I shiver, it's cold in here, I empty the contents of my bag and hand it to Ducky.

"Go collect wood," he glares at me but takes the bag handle in his mouth, I open the door for him and he walks out.

"You've trained him well," Itachi says to me as he sits in the only place that seems to be kept clean.

"This isn't like you Master, you're usually anal about cleanliness," I say as I go to what seems to be the kitchen and go to what looks to be the stove and with one arm stretched out I shove the trash to the floor, I grab a pot that's clean and fill it with water and put it on the stove turning it on, I turn around and look at Itachi, waiting for his response.

"I just haven't had the energy to care," he says, I look over at where he is and see a small square in the middle of the floor, I grab a broom and bring some of the trash to it and gather it in the middle then get a newspaper and light it on fire with the stove, I run over to it and throw it on the trash.

"Have you at least been taking your medication?" I ask him he nods and I see the pill bottles next to him.

I grab the two blankets that were in the bag I had and bring them over to Itachi, I unfold them and cover Itachi with them, I gather more trash and lay the broom next to him.

"When it starts dying down shove that in there," I order him as I go around the tiny shack and tightly shut all the windows.

"I'm going to go buy some stuff just stay there, I'll be back in no time," he doesn't say anything he just watches me. "I'll leave the door a bit open just in case Ducky comes back before me,"

I run towards the lights of the small town a mile away, has he been living like this since I left?

I get back in under half an hour and find Ducky next to Itachi, Ducky is warming him up, the fire has gotten big and I see traces of the bag I gave to Ducky, it's burning along with the wood he collected. I turn my glare at Ducky, he ignores me.

"I blame you Itachi you should've stopped him," I say as I put the bags on the floor, I grab a mug and put it in the pot to fill it with water. I go to the bags and search for the box of tea bags and find it and I open it and take out two packets and drop them in the hot water.

"He was having fun, wouldn't that be mean of me to stop him," I look at him over my shoulder he's lying, he was the one that was having fun, I walk over to him and hand him the hot mug my fingers accidently touch his ice cold fingers as he grabs a hold of the mug.

"I expect you to eat everything that I make," I say as I walk back to the kitchen and take out the fresh meat I bought and walk over to the sink to rinse the meat.

"When haven't I eaten what you have made?" he asks my back.

"True, you have always enjoyed everything I make," I respond as I bring the meat over to the boiling water I drop it in and it starts to change from the red to a light brown, I lower the heat and grab a big onion to cut it in fours and drop it in with the meat, I add salt. I silently continue to cut and peel the vegetables I'll be adding to the stew.

I sense Itachi's eyes on my back the entire time.

"I saw you confess to Sasuke," oh, I almost cut off my finger, I look back over my shoulder at him, he meets my eyes, a cynical look shines in them, "touching…to say the least…" he's…I ignore his comment and turn my head forward and continue what I was doing, why did he just bring it up out of the blue? "What were you doing in the cave?" he asks me in a soft voice after a short pause, ah, I actually cut my finger this time, I bring it up to my mouth to suck the blood.

"Hiding from the rain," I say taking my stinging finger out of my mouth I keep my back to him.

"Were you alone?" I shake my head trying my hardest to concentrate on the tomato in front of me on the cutting board.

"Sasuke was with me, we were out searching for you Master-" but he cuts me off.

"It's annoying stop calling me that."

"Will sensei do?"

"Why all I did was have you as my punching bag I didn't teach you anything…"

"But you did sensei!"

"Just call me Itachi; you call Sasuke just by his name don't you? Fuck you piss me off!" he starts to cough and I look back at him and see his whole body move violently. Now that I see Itachi he looks paler and almost gray, skinner then I remember, his shaky hand covers his mouth but I notice the blood on his chin and rush to him.

"Master!" he pushes me away, he has turned weak because that shove was supposed to keep me away but it felt like he was trying to feel me up.

He continues his violent coughing spasms and all I can do is stay by his side and lightly hit his back. Once he's done coughing I hear him wheeze.

Itachi has gotten worse, this illness he has is killing him, and I hate this! I should be able to do something about it but it's beyond me! I can't be of any help to him.

"Why are you looking so morbid? I'm the one dying not you," he says in a low voice.

"It shouldn't have been like this!" I shout in tears. "You and Sasuke are brothers who love one another so how did it come down to Sasuke killing you? I don't understand! Not any of it! You still love Sasuke! It's the guilt! The lies you fed your brother! The guilt you have is what is killing you! Itachi let me talk to Sasuke I'll explain everything that occurred that way you can spend more time with him! He'll believe me! He loves me!" I shout out, Itachi's eyes grow big and are filled with the shock he feels at the words I just screamed out.

"_You love him_…even after everything he did to you?" he asks me in a weird whisper. I look away not being able to look him in the eye; I bite down on my lower lip. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Alright I do love him! Even after all those mean words; even after Sasuke beat the shit out of me. Even if I blame him for all the people I've killed for him! Even though my brain is against it my heart and soul they still want Sasuke!" I yell out.

"Hinata how could you? If I don't make it out of the fight…I've left everything for you to finish! Will you be able to?" he asks me I nod.

"I will…" I vow to him but something in the way he stares at me has doubt he doesn't trust me. Without much thought I bring my face to his and lower my mouth on his lips and kiss him.

What brought this over me? His mouth…his lips move over mine softly, his taste is a mixture of tea and that metal like taste of his blood, his tongue goes on assault and explore my mouth but then he shoves me away.

I look on and watch as his various emotions cloud his usually dark expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask him leaning towards him, he turns to look at me, that gaze he has is similar to my dad's it has me squirming under his disapproving glare. "You always kiss me first so I wanted to see how you'd react to me initiating the kiss," I confess trying to sit still.

"But you love Sasuke."

"And I love you too!"

"No you don't, Hinata something in the way you kissed is different…did you by any chance…did you and Sasuke have…" I don't look up at him; I don't answer his unfinished question and keep my gaze down. "I see…" I hear Itachi murmur.

What is going to do? Will he beat me? Kick me out? Refuse my help or worst of all kill me?

I stand up and walk over to the stove, I uncover the pot the find the meat cooking well, and I go over to the cutting board and continue to cut some more vegetables.

"_White Doom_," he hasn't called me that since I got that nickname, I look back at him over my shoulder to find him closed up with all his defenses up, my shoulders slump forward, he is closing me off and leaving me out of his upcoming choices, is that what I get for loving Sasuke? It's a huge let down but one that I must live with because Itachi won't change his mind.

"Yes-s?" I whisper my question.

"Never mind, I just wanted to see how your new name rolled off my tongue."

"I see," but I don't he was going to tell me something but as soon as he saw my hurt eyes he changed his mind. "I'm sorry Itachi!"

"So you are sorry you fell in love with Sasuke?" he questions me.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't able to love you like I'm supposed to."

"Whoever said I needed your love?" _the look in your eyes told me_; Itachi has always been someone who could mask his emotions like a pro; so to see that mask he perfectly made start to crack as he asked his question if I still love Sasuke even after everything…I should've lied! I'm good at that! So why at the one time I should've lied why did I say the truth?

I'm an idiot…an idiot in love with the worst guy…

* * *

It's been two day since I last saw her…two days since we first made love, I still haven't changed how I feel, I plan to prove my love to her and I will live on for Hinata.

"Why don't we just leave her?" Karin questions the room, I get up without a word and walk out of the room, I hear them whisper amongst themselves I walk down the hall and make my way down the stairs. I stand just outside the entrance of the Inn, I want to walk but what if I go in the wrong direction and miss Hinata because she came the other way?

What if she is walking in the opposite way I chose?

Shit! What the hell happened to me? I admit that at first I was just using Hinata to…just to show Itachi that I can have her too.

But the first time we made love and I looked into her eyes as I made my way in, those eyes weren't of an ruthless tool of Akatsuki but the eyes of the girl I fell in love with.

As those sexy noises came out of her mouth as I continued to enter her; she never once took her eyes off of mine it was then I fell in love.

It's not like I never loved her but it was then I realized that I didn't want to hurt her again and decided to own up to my previous plan and to try to get her to understand that I want to be with her; and that I honestly love her; and wish to with Hinata if she will take me.

I look out to my left and see someone walking and the person is not alone, I look down and see a tiger there next to the figure. Without a second thought I run towards it and see Hinata walking towards the Inn.

I stop a few feet in front of her the tiger looks up at me, I hear him growl deep in his throat, Hinata looks up to glare at me.

"Shit! I thought for sure you would've left me behind, Ducky that bet I made with you…it seems I'm the loser I'll buy you your winnings-" but I stop her as I hug her to me. She doesn't move or breath all she does is stand there in front of me, I just hold her not wanting to let go of Hinata; she pushes me away once the initial shock goes away.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as she draws up her fists in front of her face but they go down to her sides as she looks at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"You aren't angry?" she asks me as her arms go limp at her sides.

"No, why would I be? You could've lasted ten years and I still would've stayed at this very Inn until you returned," I say to her honestly speaking.

"Snake you are freaking me out! Return to your bitchy 'I-hate-the-world' routine!" she shouts walking away from me towards her original destination; I walk after her as soon as I reach her side I go for her hand and hold it.

"Why because you love this side of me Hinata-hime?" I ask her in a teasing tone, she looks over at me her mouth gapping open and pulls her hand away from my own.

"W-was-s th-that j-ju-just-t now-w di-did yo-you use-e a-a t-tease-teasing to-tone?" she asks me in a loud-shocked voice, I nod and a fist comes flying at my eyes. "You aren't Sasuke! You can't be, where is that bastard?" she yells as she keeps throwing punches, I block them as best I can without hurting her.

"Hinata, it is me, oww! Watch the ribs, oww! Why are you using your elbow now? Hinata please! Hey call off your tiger! Oww, Ducky don't eat my butt! Hinata-a-a!" I yell out.

"Oi! Hinata why are Ducky and you beating on Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he rushes over to us.

"You mean to tell me that this here is Snake Junior? I thought it was Suigetsu hitting on me," she answers stopping her assault.

"I told you it was me…_honey_," I say three pairs of disbelieving eyes turn to look at me.

"Ehh?!" I swear I thought I heard Ducky say it too! **I heard him**!

"You're right Hinata this isn't Sasuke, let's put into action plan 'Double X!'" Naruto shouts as he jumps on my back but I bend forward and elbow him in the stomach and grab his arm to throw him over my head behind me.

"I forgot Naruto what was plan 'Double X'?" Hinata sweetly asks the unconscious Naruto, he doesn't respond as is expected.

"Look Hinata are you okay?" I ask her, she glares at me.

"It's none of your business," she responds angrily at me. "Leave me alone!" she shouts.

"Something is wrong with you, that expression on your face…it looks as if you believe your world is ending. Hinata talk to me," I whisper at her as I walk closer to her.

"So you can rip my heart out again?" she yells angrily. "I don't want to go through that again! I won't survive it! Just be your usual asshole self! If you want to fuck again ask Glasses!" she yells running away.

"I said it last time, what we did in the cave was not fucking! It's called 'making love!' Hinata-hime I'll continue to wait for you!" I yell out after her.

"Fuck off asshole!" she screams out without looking back at me but she does flip me off, I grin.

"I love you!" I shout after her she runs away faster, I laugh for some reason, it shouldn't be funny after all she's running away from me but Hinata is running because she's scared of her own feelings for me…

"You shouldn't grin like an idiot it makes you look like some serial killer," Naruto says as he sits up on the ground, to look up at me, I lend him my hand and he stand up then let's go of me.

"It is probably because I'm not used to smiling like this," I respond walking next to Naruto.

"So do you really love her?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I respond looking over at him.

"You better try hard because she won't accept you just like that," Naruto tells me, I nod taking his advice seriously.

"I know actions speak louder than words," I say to Naruto.

"What changed you?" he asks me, I look at him than I turn my gaze towards the Inn, the old me would've told him to mind his own business and I'd walk away but I feel like I should tell him.

"'When did my eyes start to search hers for comfort, when was it that my soul less eyes looked in her pure soul for reassurance? When did I start to need her like I did when we were kids? What am I searching for within her? Comfort? Love? What is it about Hinata that draws me into her, that searches and seeks the warmth only she radiates?' It was when I began to have the answers to those questions that I changed," I answer Naruto truthfully; if I can't talk to my best friend about these feelings then whom?

"Eh? I guess…maybe I never really loved her like I thought," Naruto says softly.

"Yeah, you just wanted her because I loved her," I say kidding around, he doesn't respond which surprises me. "So what was plan 'Double X'?" I ask him.

"I can't tell you! Those are battle plans Hinata and me came up with!" he shouts, I look over at him and sigh.

"You forgot…" I say in a tired voice, he hangs his head down. "What a loser," I respond to his silence.

"I wrote them down…but I forgot where I left…the paper…I wrote…them…down…on…" Naruto says in a sad tone.

Really what can I say to this idiot to make him feel less than an idiot?

* * *

**Since 2 of you asked for it I present:**

**Itachi's special interview just for****: **BK-Black Knight ~**and ~**Hinata Lovers** no one else is allowed to read it if you do…wait until the end to find out what your punishment is…(enter sinister laugh!)**

**Orange Tulips: **The last and this time the **final** installment of my **final** interviews! Now I followed Hinata to the shack and I now know Itachi's secret hideout! You just take a turn right after _Sleeping Beauty's_ castle try to avoid the thorns and take a left down _The Yellow Brick Road_ don't follow it all the way until the end because you'll just arrive at the _wicked witches_ castle; even if that head says it's the _Wizard of Oz_ it's a lie!!!! Go down a mile then you take a left don't touch the _tin man_ or the _heartless lion_ don't even think of talking to the _scarecrow_; they'll eat you! It's past _the seven dwarfs_ cottage don't eat the apples that the sleeping _Snow White_ left! Down _Rapunzel's_ tower don't climb up the golden hair she drops!!! And so on…it's so long it's a miracle I'm still breathing!!! Or alive!!! Now that I'm standing in front of it I look at it (tilting my head to the side maybe it looks better in this angle)… (Nope it didn't work!) if I kick it will it tumble down? No! I will not be tempted! Shhh! I'm going to sneak in and surprise the guest! (I open the door slowly and find a growling Ducky waiting for me on the other side of the door). Hey, move aside, I created you so you must! (With great reluctance he moves a side, I then see my final guest lying on the hard wood floor wrapped like a mummy!) Surprise! Itachi I finally found you! (_Insert my crazy laugh_!).

**Itachi Uchiha**: I heard you yelling outside the house (he tells me he stays motionless down on the floor) I walk to him and stand next to him I lean forward and stare down at him, he looks up at me.

**O**: Shack!

**I**: House…

**O**: **Shack**!!!

**I**: House…(his Sharingan activates and I shut my eyes).

**O**: **HOUSE!**

**Hinata Hyuga**: Hey what the hell is she doing here?! I thought we got rid of you!

**O**: Too bad my 2 friends asked me to interview Itachi-sama and if they ask they shall receive!

**H**: She's annoying isn't she? (Hinata asks Itachi as she walks into the shack…)

**I**: I heard that (Itachi tells me in a sing-song voice) I did not, can you stop narrating we can still hear you.

**O**: Really?

**I** and **H**: Yes

**O**: Well! Okay Itachi are you up for answering some questions I came up with?

**I**: …No

**O**: Okay then first up! How do you feel about Hinata trading you in for a younger model? (I still have my eyes closed and now I have my hand over my closed eyes as an extra precaution).

**I**: We never had that kind of relationship.

**O**: Liar, I know of your true feelings!

**H**: What are you talking about?

**O**: Well you see the truth is…

**I**: If you say anything further I will cast a Genjutsu on you that will leave you locked up in a Psychological ward…

**O**: (I gulp down my fear) W-well th-than…s-so…how about them losing Cardinal's!

**H**: Ehh?

**O**: Oh never mind! Itachi-dono do you trust Hinata?

**I**:…I have to…I really don't have much of a choice…

**H**: Hey!

**O**: She's really wishy-washy isn't she?

**I**: Yeah…

**O**: Doesn't make the brightest choices…

**I**: She loves Sasuke, then she doesn't, hates Sasuke but she loves him again, wants to kill Sasuke and then she has sex with Sasuke…

**O**: I know! It's like she can't think straight!

**I**: Not when it comes to my little brother.

**O**: True the only thing she can agree is that she loves him.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: I know I wouldn't have it any other way!

**O** and **H**: Sasuke! How did you find us?!

**S**: I just followed O. Tulips, she's so loud…

**O**: Hey! (I say it in such a tone that it brings chills down his spine!)

**S**: NO, it didn't! Itachi…(oh! He's going in for the kill! I must protect Itachi-dono!!!)…I'm not you idiot. I don't want Hinata to watch me kill…that's just wrong. I'll save him for later when the time is right. I have a question for Itachi!

**H**: Shut up! Leave Master Itachi alone!

**S**: …_okay_ (he whispers, I snicker!)

**O**: Wow! She has you whipped! Ha ha!

**I**: Funny…

**O**: If it's funny then laugh!

**I**: …

**S**: Shut up! I don't want Hinata to cry or anything that's why I won't argue!

**H**: _Sasuke_ (she whispers his name in a sensual manner) my shoulders are stiff… (he runs to her and stands behind her and starts to massage her shoulders, I laugh and point! Sasuke obnoxiously glares at me)

**I**: H-a h-a h-a… (all three of us look down at the motionless Itachi I even remove my hand and open my eyes to look down at him).

**O**: That wasn't a laugh you just said 'H-a' three times! That is not a laugh!

**H**: That's right.

**O**: Itachi-dono is a robot!

**S**: Don't make fun of my brothe-enemy!

**O**: You are such a baby just call him: "Nii-san"

**S**: Shut up!

**H**: Sasuke…(she says in a warning tone).

**S**: I'm sorry honey!

**O**: Itachi if you could fight anyone who would that be?

**I**: …Danzo…(I nod my agreement).

**O**: If you could apologize to anyone who would that be?

**I**: …I have nothing to apologize for; I regret nothing…

**O**: The tough guy to the very end?

**Naruto Uzumaki**: Oi! Where was my invitation to this party?!

**O**: Naruto! Ah, sorry I totally forgot to mail it!

**N**: Hmph! (he says crossing his arms over his manly chest and turns his head to the other side with his chin up) Is it really manly?!

**O**: Totally! (I'm lying, if he had man boobs it would be more girly than my own…wait why is Naruto crying?...Ah! you can all hear me?) **They all nod**…(Shit! Ah! Naruto is the sexist man! If there was a contest he would win!) It's no use he's still crying…

**I**: Should the man who is to be Hokage really be crying like a sissy man?

**N**: Oi Itachi! What the hell you bastard don't you dare harm my friends! I'll protect them no matter what! Believe it! (He even points down at Itachi with a serious expression; the whole shack stays eerily quiet…)

**O**: Actually Naruto…what you just said was like from **twenty seasons ago**…

**N**: Has the anime really been on for that long from my understanding it's only been on for-

**S**: _**Breaking news**_! The anime and manga have officially been changed! Now it's titled: **Sasuke the truly ****manly**** hero!**

**N**: Oi!

**H**:Sasuke!

**S**: Sorry!

**O**: At least he now has a sense of humor! Itachi now from my secret sources that shall not be named! You have an illness that's killing you; could you tell me the name of the "illness"?

**I**: It's actually a secret that I' am not to let out…

**O**: Oh? Cough _bullshit_ cough!

**I**: …

**O**: Tell me the name of your "girlfriend" (I say making the quotation marks with my fingers and roll my eyes).

**I**: …

**O**: Itachi-dono you must work with me!

**I**: …

**O**: Oh, is that how we are playing? All right! I'll show you! (I then firmly shut my mouth).

**H**: _Thank you Jesus_!

**S**: God does _exists_!

**N**: About freaking time…(ah, Naruto's words wound me!)

**I**: …

**O**: …

**H**: So what shall we do?

**S**: Let's leave I want to be alone with you!

**N**: I'm out of here!

**I**: …

**O**: …

**H**: I've got to take care of Master Itachi!

**S**: Let him die!

**H**: Sasuke!

**S**: I'm sorry!

**N**: She's got you whipped! (I already said that! That copy-cat!)

**S**: But he killed my family? How can I let you **my love** take care of this killer?

**H**: Shut up! You don't understand Master Itachi so you can't speak about him like you know him!

**S**: I'm sorry!

**N**: Oi, isn't it weird…Itachi is right there yet no one has tried to kill him…

**H**: !!

**S**: …

**N**: …I'm just saying wouldn't it be a perfect opportunity for Sasuke to…

**H**: Don't you dare finish that sentence Naruto!

**S**: …

**N**: What it's the truth!

**I**: …

**O**: …

**I**: I like magic…

**O** and **H** and **N** and **S**: !!!

**N**: Lame!

**H**: Shut up!

**S**: …this can't be the same man that killed my clan…he's a clone!

**O**: …

**I**: …

**H**: It's just too weird to have her be silent for so long…

**S**: I know…

**N**: I'm sorry Orange!

**S**: She goes by Tulips!

**N**: No she goes by Orange!

**S**: Tulips!

**N**: Orange!

**S**: Tulips! (He yells out)

**N**: **ORANGE**!! (he yells louder)

**I**: I know a magic trick… (I hear Itachi whisper, I look down to find his blankets all on the floor and he's standing behind us.)

**O**: Show us!

**N**: What a **nerd**! _Magic trick_! Pft!

**S**: Shut up! Nii-san-I mean my enemy is a badass criminal!

**H**: Show us!

(I watch interested but notice how he's forming hand seals I don't say anything and he then turns into hundreds of crows and flies out of the open door. I look around everyone is just standing there waiting).

**O**: He just escaped… (their jaws drop and Sasuke runs out of the shack first).

**S**: Nii-san! Come back and fight me like a man!! Or please at least _hug me good-bye_…

**H**: Master Itachi come back! What about your porridge? (Hinata yells as she runs out after Sasuke).

**N**: I saw that coming! (Naruto says in a loud voice and he stays behind in the shack with me I turn my disbelieving eyes up at him).

**O**: …

**N**: I did! I really did!

**O**: …

**N**: You know what I don't need this!

**O**: Well sadly our interviewee ran away, I was surrounded by 3, yeah **3 shinobi's** but none caught on at Itachi-dono's true intent! How sad! What a trio of losers! Hahahahahahaha!!! (I laugh as I walk away the trio of losers hang their head in defeat…)

* * *

**Ah yes! Your punishment for all that read this fabulous interview without asking for it! Here it comes…**

**You are to poke your eyes out for reading this without permission!!!!!!! **

**Ha Ha!**

**Now you won't be able to read the end of this story!!! Actually you can't even read this!!! **

**Ha ha! Loser's!!!!**

_Boo-wa-ha-ha_


	19. I’m a liar, so sue me!

**

* * *

**

**i hate names:** Why I thank you for writing that but there are better stories out there! Believe me I have some on my fav list! I know one of my regrets for this story is that I wasn't really able to expand on that because I suck at writing action scenes! Don't say that my fight scenes are good cuz they aren't. Not to worry I know you don't love me like that. It's kind of cool to have someone write that, it's a first; that I get that kind of love declaration! Much thanks you are really cool!

**sarah**: Ah, do I and don't be so kind! Not to worry I will!

**Hinata Lovers**: I knew it; Wall-E is really the best animated movie of last year, because I have other faves beside that wonderful little robot!

I guess some humans disgust me too but there are some really cool ones out there, so it's kind of an even trade, or so I think…

You have a fave kid movie list too? Good at least I'm not alone!

I've told you many times before there is no need to say sorry if you review late. I don't mind as long as you do, and you have been one of my most loyal reviewer so take your time, it's fine!

Much thanks!! I'm always told that my cats don't like me and what not so to have you say that they do makes me believe they do! My family is totally cruel…

I know she's a wonderful writer, I think I've read some of her stories, I'll try that pairing but I don't know…I'm kind of against the pairing…but I'll try to be very bias towards the pairing.

As am I! I can't wait for the end of the battle between Naruto and Pain to see how it'll be for Naruto and Hinata, I'm so excited! I'm just as happy because there hasn't been any sign of Sasuke just Pain mentioning him but I don't really want to see his face for at least another twenty chapters! How awesome was it when the 4th Hokage told Naruto that he was his father! It was so unexpected; it just shows why Naruto is so popular! I'm sorry I'm a total fan-girl, can you tell?

Not to worry I'm a proud freak! I'm glad I write in coherent words; because sometimes people don't get what I'm trying to say.

Yes, I did the Itachi interview just for you and BK-Black Knight!

So true!

Good because I don't think I'd comment on what you would've quoted.

I know, it really is like that in every place of the world. It's just because I was the Incredible Hullk at the theater last year; and Bruce Banner was hiding out in Brazil. And he runs from the military and the audience got to see a part of Brazil and to me it looked really pretty. My sister said it looked like a ghetto but I didn't, it looked awesome! I know I really miss them!!!

Not to worry it doesn't end in that chapter…

Yes they are very hard to write, it's like I know some young girls read this story so it can't be too graphic but then I got this ideas…let's just say it's better that I didn't write what I had in plan…but after I wrote it I was all like oh if I did this; or how about I make her do…you know, yeah I'm a dork.

I know a part of me wants him to live to stay with her but I can't do that because then there might be a revolt against me and all you guys won't be at rest until you kill me for having that happen! No but I'm actually writing a Itachi and Hinata fic; it wasn't my idea but someone else and I'm glad she did because I really like it, I only have one chapter on fanficiton but I plan to finish it in two more chapters but I have to send the rest to her before I post it on here. But I like it! Its different then what I've writing before…at least I think it is…

I know it was weird for me to make him like this.

Yes, only you two asked its fine though because I had lots of fun writing it!

I love that movie but I'm still terrified of the wicked witches and the munchkins…

I know, there is this one episode of Gintama the anime where all three main cast members are talking and they are all narrating their own thoughts and Gin is all "you know I can hear you right," it's funny!

I know I had to throw that in!

No, Kishimoto's attention has gone fully to Naruto so I have hope!

I really wanted to use that line for Itachi! I'm not sure why I just thought it could be funny.

Which either is easier really I don't mind being called Orange or just Tulips.

Yes you are one of the lucky two!

I've had some problems here to but nothing that's lasted more than a day, wow days?

**enoa-chan**: Let's see, Naruto and Hinata had lots of time to create different battle plans for enemies so instead of naming them formation A, or B and so on they decided to call them "battle plans" which vary from "battle plan capture ramen" to "battle plan rated triple X" you know stuff like that; but sadly I can't give away what "battle plan double X" is because…I forgot too…

I know right?

It's kind of confusing because she does love Itachi but not the same way as she does Sasuke.

I know!

Yes you must continue to live on! Good and hopefully you'll like it! Let's see I'm…well the ending will probably be a bit cheesy; but I love cheesy!

Yeah, it was really hard and it'll be last one! I'm still embarrassed.

Its fine there is no need to apologize, I hate exams! Sadly this update wasn't as fast…it took me a while to write the chapter and just as long to type it up!

Not to worry we are alike and I can understand what you are trying to say because we speak the same language!

Thanks, I hope you find this chapter worth the wait!

Fan of Enoa-chan: Orange Tulips!

**EXQUISUTE-STAR**: Why thank you! Yup I plan to end it in three chapters; it's been a long journey…I sound like a dork. No if it was eighty chapters long it would probably bore you, I'm not that creative so it'd be the same thing over and over again, it would suck more than it does now. But really I really appreciate your words, I wish I had the creativity to have this story for that long but sadly I don't. I'm sorry!

**Fefisgbf13**: Thanks I need all the reassurance I can get! Exactly that's why I wrote it because both of them really love each other and that's why it was kind of…romantic? Yeah, I kind of expand on how Itachi feels a bit in this chapter, I kind of like his words…

Yes soap operas I love the Brazilian ones they are better than Mexican one's and American ones! But the Korean dramas are better, what can I say I get bored easily. They truly do though! I swear I think I'll find the guy on a street like the heroines do in those soap operas…I'm a dork, I know…

**lionbaby120**: AH doesn't matter sounds a bit mean but what I mean to say is that I don't really mind I'm cool if it takes you a bit.

Thanks, but I'm too embarrassed to write another one… I know it does suck to write in a library but I write better in a library then at work or home!

You are too kind! Thanks! I know poor Itachi and Sasuke is total ill!

I did and I'm sorry I took so long!

**winterkaguya**: Yup it totally is! I know but that's an ugly mental image…

I know, I guess it's just that they don't believe that Hinata would do something like that; they trust her. So they can't believe she would do something like that. She kind of talks about how…well you could say she admires him and thinks of him as her own brother, more of family then her own family. She hates him too though because she blames him for having to lie to Sasuke, even though she should take responsibility. But yeah she does love him a bit; sadly not enough…Yeah, Hinata is in total denial about her feelings for Sasuke but she does love him even though she'll always lie about it. Sadly she was told that she can't…but then again I do love happy endings…Eh? Are you around me or something? Have you been reading over my shoulder? But yeah, he kind of guess…you'll find out about it when you read the chapter!

Sorry it took me so long to update!

**Lilamedusa**: Hello to you too!

Cursi isn't that best explained: cheesy, yeah, that's me. I miss hearing that word, I used to watch so much Spanish novellas that I miss them but now I can't because I go to school and work…god life sucks!

Not to worry you aren't a lousy reviewer, and they really do because we like to read what our reader's think of our writing…yeah we are pretty needy…

I know I hate Sasuke the manga/anime character either; actually I don't like him in my story either but I wanted to write a story of him and Hinata so, yup!

I know that's all true but knowing Naruto he'll save him…yeah, that'll happen or else he'll be killed!

Yeah, I've grown to love Itachi too!

Yeah, I get that a lot but not to worry I like to read what you have to say about anything! Except religion and politics! I don't want to argue with you guys!

Thanks I need you guys to understand that it takes me a while to update, thank you!! Really I always thought that writing in first person view was the easiest; I'm not really sure though.

A greeting really does sound nice!

Orange Tulips out, I don't have any other way to sign either.

**crazyasian12**: You totally didn't how dare you read the interview?! Ah, I can't trust you guys at all now can I?! Just joking, I don't mind at all! Don't gorge eyes out leave them in! Are you talking about the interview or the actual chapter? Both were weird; yeah, he scares me too…

**BK-Black Knight**: Thank you!!

Yeah, it's a love triangle at its sickest, I feel bad for Itachi though, he doesn't deserve this…

Sadly I won't be able to do that…ah, so sad…don't hate me!!! I'm sorry! Yeah not to worry she'll be happy and so will Sasuke!

True sometimes it isn't meant to be. I'm glad you liked it! I had fun writing that part. Maybe if she does it'll be writing just for you! But who knows it could work with Itachi…no it could be done during the story, I'll see what I can do!

And you made mine too!

**harley944**: I'm cute?! Much thanks I really do like to be called a dork and a nerd! I don't know why but I do! I had fun writing Itachi's interview and his magic trick, I always wanted to write that for one ninja character saying that they could do a magic trick but it's a ninja art and none of them saw it coming!

**Claudia**: Yup and he's here for this chapter too!

Yeah, they did the naughty!!!!!

Did I really do awesome? Thank you for being so kind!!!

I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long, I'm the worst!!! Sorry!!!!!!

**Lone Silver Angel**: So sorry it took me this long, so sorry!!!!!

**twilightExBluver98**: Yup and I mentioned you once more!!! I know and updated once more! Good I'm glad you aren't!!! She has made up her head but it takes her a bit too long to actually do or say something, it's just that she really can't trust Sasuke like she did before. After all he hurt her really bad so she's really cautious. That could happen or Hinata could do something about it before it gets to that point…but you might be onto about the Madara theory! But I don't want to speculate because I'm always wrong! I know right!! No wonder he's so messed up!!! Yup I'm almost done it's totally weird!!! I'm sorry I took so long!!!

**thunderer**: You have, I thank you!! Ah, I'm wounded!! Really are they? I feel kind of like…I can't write these stories anymore not until I write a very good Naruto and Hinata story! And I will better then my Hinata and Sasuke one's you'll see!!! But yeah, I kind of see what you mean…my HinaSasu stories are better than Naruto and Hinata…I feel discouraged…J/K! I'm fine, I understand you cuz it's true; I just don't plan to admit it!

* * *

**Hello to all, how ****have you been? It's taken me a bit of time to update this story, sorry! It turns out that the first couple of weeks of college they go easy on you but then they load a whole mess of assignments later!!! What a bunch of liars!!!**

**Anyways! **

_Dear Kishimoto-sama,_

_I was just joking Kishmoto-sama!! I never thought you would actually try to kill Hinata, it was a joke!!! She never meant it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Who knew that he read Hinata's interview? But its fine, hopefully she'll make it through! The hope is still there!! No matter what anyone says!!**

**Speaking of the latest chapters of the manga how many more Hinata and Naruto lovers are there? I know you are all out there and the number is growing because of the recent chapters!! How many of you have read the chapter where Hinata finally confesses her love for the wonderful Naruto? Was it not beautiful? She looked so bad-ass but then got her ass handed to her by Pain so quickly! Did you see Naruto's classic expression that was a new one wasn't it? I'm so happy though!! I was a fan of the couple since the beginning! Not to worry we NaruHina fans are kind and accept all you new fans with open arms we are that awesome! Don't be shy! Join our group! **

**Ah, I'm eagerly awaiting the new manga chapters, if you guys are just anime fans you should really get into the manga its way better!**

**Well thanks for reading my little rant, now on to the stuff you really want, by the way I like this title, and it's just so cool!! If I do say so myself!**

_The poll is still up go vote__!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 19: I'm a liar, so sue me!**

The next day we started searching for Itachi once more; Sasuke walks beside me, he's tried to hold my hand countless of times but I always pull away. I almost step in a puddle and next thing I know Sasuke was carrying me: princess style, and with a straight face he says.

"Be careful honey, there's a puddle there, you know how dangerous they can be," I then glare at him.

"Put me down you idiot Snake," I say in a low dangerous voice, he just smiles.

"I will just let me hop…" and he does with me in his arms. "There now let me set Hinata-hime down back onto Earth…" he does softly and smiles down at me. He leans into me putting his left cheek before my face and he taps his cheek. I know what he wants I throw my fist at his cheek but it's caught by Naruto's fist who gives me a disapproving gaze.

I bow my head feeling like the worst kind of human; Naruto he gave me "that glare!" Ah, it's the ugliest feeling!

Naruto, **the** Naruto Uzumaki disapproves of me! Could it get any worse?!

Sasuke is making me crack just now when he carried me in his arms the butterflies in my stomach were flying, and I was starting to feel warm and safe…

"Hinata are you okay? You look sick," Sasuke asks me as he stands in front of me, I glare at him and take a step around him. I can't deal with all of this; I can't! There are just too many things going on with me at the moment!

First, there's Itachi, he seems to be in really bad condition.

Secondly, there is the Tobi mystery.

Thirdly, there's the fact that I'm part of Akatsuki! Enemy to both Hebi and Konoha! And that Naruto betrayed Konoha to join Sasuke and it's because of me!

Lastly, is the huge fact that I'm deceiving stupid Sasuke about why Itachi did what he did and I'm not allowed to let Sasuke in on the truth…

Why am I such a good person and keep my promises even if they kill me?

"What did you do to him? It's your entire fault that he is this freaky! Change him back you bitch!" Suigetsu yells at me close to tears, I look back at him and snicker; continuing my walk. "Hinata don't ignore me!" he shouts walking after me, I walk faster and he begins to run after me. Everyone else ignores us; I activate my byakugan and see as he comes at me with his sword out. I duck down and bring Annihilation down into the dirt a tree grows around Suigetsu and encloses him in it, he screams and fights against the tree but it's no use. I smile as I keep walking away.

"It's not going to work," I say in a sing-song voice, with my byakugan I can see him transform his whole body into water in the tree. "My trees are special they are hollow on the inside and don't let anything come out not even water. Plus they grow with chakra and become hard like steel with the more chakra they absorb." I say whistling and walking away Ducky comes out of a bush and walks next to me. Itachi once told me that I have a similar Jutsu as the First Hokage, nowhere near as powerful but its close.

Really if I think back even though Itachi was a dick most of the time he still protected me. When I first started my killings Itachi gave me a cloth to cover my lower part of my face…

"_Why must I hide?" I ask him confused at his kindness. He looks down at me._

"_If you don't it'll be harder on me," he says, I tilt my head to get a better angle on him. He just gives me his back._

"_It's kind of touching isn't it?" I hear Tobi's voice behind me; I activate my byakugan and see Zetsu and Kisame with Tobi. "Itachi is protecting Hinata! If only I had a Master that cared for me like that!"_

"_You do have a mask covering your face don't you?" Zetsu questions Tobi's previous statement._

"_This is different! Itachi is doing it to protect the love of his life! How romantic can they get?!" Tobi clutches onto both his hands and brings them up to his chest and a sigh escapes. Zetsu and Kisame take a couple of steps away from a dreaming Tobi._

"_He sounds worse than any chick I know," Kisame mumbles._

"_Don't you only know Hinata?" Zetsu replies and that earns him a glare from Kisame._

"_That's not the point I'm trying to make!" Kisame shouts at the top of his lungs. Zetsu and Tobi both shrug their shoulders not understanding what Kisame is trying to get across._

"_You guys are annoying," I say without looking back._

"_Wow, he turned his only student into a mini-Itachi! It's so cute may I pet her?" Tobi asks jumping up and down._

"_If you touch me I'll cut off your hand," I say walking away._

"_She is really turning into him, but she doesn't have the same terrifying aura Itachi gives off," Zetsu murmurs._

"_Hinata will though, mark my words," Kisame says, I smirk as Tobi takes out a scroll and begins to scribble something._

"_There Kisame, I did mark them!" Tobi shouts._

"_Idiot…" Kisame, Zetsu and I whisper._

"_What? Why?" Tobi shouts, I don't answer him and walk away._

_Why would he want to protect me? It's probably because he gave up a year of his life to train me into the monster I' am now. Yeah that's it; it has got to be…_

_**Two months later…**_

_I throw the cloth mask Itachi gave to me back at him, he looks up at me a waiting my explanation._

"_I've decided to stop using it," I simply say to him, his voice doesn't say anything but his eyes ask the questions he doesn't want to ask. "It's…I want the people I kill to know who it is that took their life," I honestly tell the oldest Uchiha._

"_Are you proud? Do you want those innocent people to curse you with their last breath?" he asks me not bothering to look away from the scroll he is reading._

"_You could call it that. I won't hide behind a mask," I say in a loud tone that makes Itachi look up at me. "I want my victims to see my face as I kill them so they can know who it is that kills them," I tell Itachi proud of my decision._

_He stands up and walks to me, his smile shows that he gets what I'm saying, it surprises me to see him smile so easily and freely. He walks to me and pats me on the top of my head._

"_I get you," he murmurs as he walks away and out of the room he was in. did I just receive Itachi's approval? Why do I feel so happy? Happy enough to cry…_

I'm brought back to reality as the water guy starts to yell out profanities directed at me.

"Let me out so I could kick your ass!" he yells, I keep walking away. I see with my byakugan as everyone else comes to check out what the commotion is about.

They see a talking tree and come to a halt.

"Hinata release him," Sasuke says in a stern tone I ignore him and continue my walk.

"Hinata release him," Naruto tells me in a soft manner, I stop walking and turn around to look at him, I stare at Naruto and he points to the tree. I sigh and bring Annihilation forward and put it down in the dirt. I feel it absorb my chakra as Suigetsu's water form escapes the tree once he's gathered himself he grabs a hold of his sword to charge at me again but Sasuke and Naruto block his path.

"Leave her alone or else you die," they say together in a menacing tone that brings chills down my back.

"Why are you protecting her?" he shouts pissed that Sasuke isn't letting him kill me.

Sasuke doesn't explain why, instead he just glares at Suigetsu, but Naruto talks.

"Hinata is my best friend and I'll protect her no matter what!" he shouts like he did when we were young, I smile at his back.

Nothing could ever change him and I plan to protect Naruto through everything, my life doesn't matter! I'll protect his life because he's the destined child of the prophecy Jin was talking about. Naruto may have his doubts but I don't. I believe in Naruto, I'll always believe him.

* * *

"Where did Sasuke go?" I find myself asking the group, Hinata looks away angry that I brought him up while he's away.

"He told me that he was going alone to the town because he had to do something," Suigetsu says to me in a smug voice, I look at him wondering why he's so proud.

"I'm seriously starting to think that he's gay," Hinata says out loud.

"Nah, he just has a man crush on the Leader," Juugo says, I smirk.

"Look this is serious!" Karin says in a urgent voice, all of us turn to look at her. "Sasuke is becoming weird! He's smiling, and laughing at the stupidest things! Naruto the other day said a joke and Sasuke actually…he…Sasuke laughed!" She shouts everyone but Karin and me gasps, they even go so far as to step away from me.

"Hey! I could be funny!" I defend myself.

"Most; okay about 99% out of 100% you can be funny but most of the time your jokes are the stupidest one's I've ever heard," Suigetsu says. I clutch onto my heart, hurt by his words.

"That's just mean! Naruto can be funny!" Hinata defends me; she's such a good friend.

"Oh yeah? Name one time you've actually laughed and it wasn't a pity laugh!" Suigetsu challenges her, she nods. Hinata is up to proving Suigetsu wrong. I smile at her and she waves me off concentrating and finding a joke.

"Okay there was this one time when he-" but she stops suddenly and shakes her head. "Okay I got it! Once when I was training he…" I perk up happy she found one but she shakes her head once more. She does this a couple more times but always comes to the same conclusion that she didn't laugh because it was funny. "Do pranks count?" she suddenly asks but Suigetsu and Karin shake their heads. She sighs slumping her shoulders.

"You know what that doesn't prove anything!" I shout angrily, Karin shows the pity she feels for me as she stares at me.

"It does, something is definitely wrong with Sasuke! We must figure out what it is! We owe it to him!" she shouts her tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm with her for once, we must help out Sasuke, it's our duty as his team mates," Suigetsu says with a booming voice.

"First off I owe Snake nothing," Hinata says, "Secondly I have no duty to him," she announces walking off.

"So are you saying you like this Sasuke?" Juugo asks softly, she stops in mid-step. "Which one do you like the one who cared nothing about you or the one that offers all his attention to you? If you chose the latter then you would be admitting that you love him." Wow, Juugo pretty much guaranteed Hinata's participation in what's to come. She turns around and walks back to us a deep red blush on her cheeks. I secretly grin at a proud Juugo, he gives me the thumps up; Hinata glares at Juugo.

"Okay so what do you guys think? What is it that could have made him change?" Karin asks all serious.

"It could be because Hinata and I are back in his life," I say to the group they quickly shoot it down.

"Why react now after a long time of you two joining?" Juugo asks me.

"Because Sasuke is slow!" I shout.

"Maybe he had sex," Suigetsu says and we all turn to Karin who immediately turns red at the suggestion.

"I've tired but he's turned me down," she says looking at the ground but quickly turns her angry gaze at Hinata. "Did you and Sasuke…" but Karin doesn't continue.

"As if that chick would want to, she has Itachi plus I doubt Sasuke would want her," Suigetsu says which angers me but Hinata is pretty calm about it.

"What about you? After all you are his bitch so I'm sure Sasuke has used your ass-" but I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Sasuke isn't gay!" Karin yells pissed.

"Next time you insinuate such shit your head is mine!" Suigetsu murmurs in a deadly tone. Hinata just laughs it off.

"As if, I'd kill you first dumbass," she says, he visibly grows pissed at her words.

"Back on topic! Maybe he's realized how much we are putting on the line for him and has decided to be nice to us?" I ask truly not believing what I just said and no one else does either.

"That cat lady could've put him under a curse or something," Juugo says what seems to be the most plausible conclusion.

"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad," Karin admits.

"In this world even a witch could exists," Suigetsu says.

"But doesn't it sound childish?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah to me it does too," I say but the others ignore us.

"Now we must decide who will ask our Leader, and there is only one appropriate what to choose the victim…" Suigetsu says in a very serious tone, we all get closer to him wanting to hear his solution.

* * *

I walk back to the last place I left them and see all five huddled together they break apart and get a good distance between them. I watch wondering what they are doing. All of them stick out their arms in the middle of the circle they are forming. Their hands clench into fists a serious look comes onto all of their faces.

"On the count of three!" Suigetsu says, they nod, "at the same time no cheating!"

"One…two…three!" Karin shouts, I look and four keep their hands in fists and one has it open and flat.

"Ha! Paper beats rock! All of you are a thousand years too early to even think of beating the Queen of Rock, Paper and Scissors!" Hinata shouts at the top of her lungs, and walks away from the group with her head held high and a wide grin on her lips.

She is really cute when she's childish like this.

"One, two and three!" Suigetsu shouts this time all of them but Juugo do scissors, he keeps his hand in a fist. He walks from the circle with a smile and Hinata stretches out her arm and flattens her hand he high fives her.

"Rock, paper, and scissors!" Naruto yells and this time Karin wins. Now it's down to Naruto and Suigetsu who stand in front of one another. Both glare at one another.

"Rock, paper, and…scissors!" Naruto yells louder than the last time. But Naruto loses and Suigetsu wins, he has this huge smirk on his lips.

"He cheated," Hinata speaks up, yeah I caught it too. "Water boy waits at the last minute to show what he was going to do after Naruto did his."

"And you were the one who told us not to cheat!" Naruto yells.

"We'll have to do the last one again and this time glasses must cover water boys eyes to prevent cheating." Hinata orders and it doesn't sit well with Karin.

"Who suddenly made you leader?" Karin questions.

"It's only logical," Hinata says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What sort of logic are you using?" Karin asks Hinata that's when I decide to speak up.

"That's because she's my girlfriend and Hinata is the only one who stands with me." I say looking into Hinata's angry stare. Everyone but the two of us gasps, I can picture their shock but my eyes don't look away from the girl I love.

"Look you idiots don't believe Snake he doesn't know what he's talking about." She tells the group and I stand behind her to hug her to me, my hands rest on her stomach.

"I do because I love you more than anyone can imagine," I say proudly and this makes Hinata turn bright red and struggles against my hug.

"Sh-shut u-up-p!" Hinata stutters, I grin.

"Okay," then I whirl her around and kiss her on the lips that belong to no one but me. This time she doesn't fight instead kisses me back.

* * *

"He was never cursed," I murmur to the silent group that just looks on and watches as Sasuke and Hinata make-out. "He was just under the spell of love," I whisper turning away feeling as if my heart just gave out.

* * *

"We aren't making any progress, oh great leader," I say as we take a break again.

"Why don't you just call him 'honey'?" Suigetsu asks me in a sarcastic tone, I ignore him.

"Is she still crying?" I ask looking over at a sobbing Karin, she hasn't stopped since she witnessed Sasuke and me kiss.

"Yeah, she can't stop," Juugo answers looking over at Karin. "It was a surprise, I thought your hate for Sasuke was real but it was all an act wasn't it?" he questions me.

"Look it isn't an act it's real I hate-" but I'm stopped by Sasuke as he interrupts me.

"No, Juugo love conquers all," Sasuke says with a straight face and serious tone.

"What has that got to-oh never mind!" Naruto shouts, I turn my worried eyes at him. He's been really quiet this whole time. I guess a part of me wished he would congratulate us…but I'm hoping for too much…

I used him, so why should he…I look up and find Sasuke next to me with his arm around my shoulder; he leans towards me and whispers in my ear.

"He'll be okay; Naruto will be happy for us just let him get used to the idea," I nod, am I that transparent? Could he really see through me?

"What now? Are you telling one another secrets?" Suigetsu asks in a disgusted tone.

"Now…I've thought it through…actually I'm thinking of calling off our search for Itachi," Sasuke tells the group, this leaves me shaken. What?! Why didn't he tell me anything? How could he decide something so serious alone? Didn't he just…

What the hell is this? I'm not, we shouldn't…I don't…fuck!

I get up quickly and walk away from Sasuke; I've got to talk to Itachi! But…it'll hurt him when I talk about these feelings…wait I got Sakuya! I forgot about her!

"Hinata?" I keep my back to Sasuke as he calls out to me. I take a deep breath and turn around keeping my expression blank.

"Snake, I don't want you," I say straight out. "I don't, look you dumbass if you were to be killed tomorrow instead of crying and vowing never to be with anyone; I'd throw a party. To celebrate that you are finally dead," I tell him with a wide smile and empty eyes.

"Hinata stop before you say something you'll regret," the ever kind Naruto says.

"No, the stupid boy needs to hear me. The only reason I joined your stupid tam was to watch the last two Uchiha's kill themselves. I feel nothing but loathing for you Sasuke, the me; you saw in the cave was a fake Hinata. One that is capable of anything to hurt you, I faked everything in there. Each time you touched me; all those words you spoke made me throw up in my mouth. I feel sick each time I hear your voice. This need to kill you becomes strong but I'll leave that to Itachi, I'm sure he'll kill you." I say feeling guilty and petty at my words.

"You are such a bitch!" Karin yells at me not crying anymore, "how could you say such things after Sasuke just told you how he felt! You're like a demon or some shit!" she's trying to hurt me but it won't work.

"Shut up," Sasuke says, he stands up walking to me, standing in front of me, he turns his head down at me and I look up into his eyes. "Do you really…and I mean honestly feel all that?" he questions me in a eerily weird tone.

"Yes, I was going to wait until the very end to tell you the truth but what the hell I decided on a whim to confess," he doesn't respond at all but his eyes keep searching mine looking for an answer he won't find.

"At first I thought you were a great actress and was going to recommend you use your skills on the screen. But I think your body and face would be better in a porn," I deserve that, he says examining my whole body. "Because if you really faked everything in the cave. Then starring in porn's, would be the perfect job for you."

"Sasuke," Naruto hears like a mother's disapproving voice.

"Well I was taught how to play all that by my Master," I say with a light blush.

"You're lying again I know you were a-" I don't let him continue.

"Just because I was a virgin doesn't mean I didn't have any experience on how to react and what noises to make. I mean Itachi and I "played" all the time but he never once entered me. There are other ways to cause pleasure. Did you know while I was doing it with you I pictured you were Itachi. I imagined his tough virile hands roaming all over my body; I pictured him finally entering me. Imagine that," I'm such a bitch the very same one Karin called me.

"You would think you're sorry attempts to make me hate you would piss me off but if anything they make me love you more," he says with a smile. "You're doing this to make me keep my goal and kill Itachi but it won't work. I know you Hinata; you are putting yourself on the line for me. You think that if I don't kill Itachi I won't be at peace. You came up with a plan to deceive me and make me hate you but it won't work. A part of you can't get used to your love for me; you want to push me away so that you could get comfortable with your love for me. Isn't that right, honey?"

Could he? Ah, it makes me feel stupid; instead of answering I give him my back and walk.

* * *

"Should you really just leave her?" Naruto asks me.

"She won't leave, she's too worried about me to leave," I say walking in the opposite direction Hinata went. She's too confused about how she's feeling and Hinata would like to be alone. I must confess her words stung me and I was about to kill her but the trust I have for Hinata stopped me. Right now she's probably going to contrive a new battle plan to fight me with. She is going to try to hurt me once more. If I know her, she'll probably try to use Naruto this time, yeah she'd do that.

"Karin?" Juugo calls out to her.

"She probably went after Hinata to force her to return," Naruto always tries to see the bright side in everything.

"Yeah, sure," Suigetsu says in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

I've got to get to Itachi; I must inform him that I won't be a part of it. I've finally decided to tell Itachi that I'll stop them, that won't permit this lie to go any farther.

"I know you're here Itachi, I can sense you," I shout but instead Zetsu comes out of a tree.

"Hinata how peculiar to find you here," he says, I glare at him.

"Has the leader put you on guard duty? Does Akatsuki have nothing else to do? Oh say like, I don't know, trying to take over the world?!" I yell.

"Seems that we caught you at a bad time," Zetsu says.

"Don't take that from this bitch!" his other side orders.

"Fuck you!" I yell, Zetsu takes a step back.

"I knew you were hiding something now imagine my surprise to find you with the enemy," I hear glasses annoying voice, I glare back at her wanting to kill her. I get a hold of Annihilations hilt ready to kill her. "How will Sasuke feel when he finds out that the person he thought was on his side is actually siding with the very enemy he is searching for."

"You don't know the whole story," I make up an excuse.

"Hinata if you let me take care of her I'll leave you and tell Pain that I lost you," the dark side tells me as he walks towards Karin.

"Pain will get mad at us," his other side says.

"Yeah, but you have got to understand that if we don't fight more we'll get rusty," his "rational" side says.

"It won't be much of a fight from what I've seen she can just sense chakra and people, not much of a fighter, I say to Zetsu as I take my leave.

"Hinata I promise not to tell Sasuke anything! Just don't leave me, please! I won't talk!" Karin pleads with me, I grin at her looking over my shoulder at her.

"Look glasses I never even bothered to remember your name. I hate you so I thank Zetsu for offering to kill you since I won't have to make up a new lie. I have so many it's hard to keep them all straight. Just be happy I spared you." I say to her and keep going giving one final wave back at her.

"You are truly heartless White Doom," I hear Itachi say; "I have done a perfect job, now haven't I?" Itachi asks.

"Look, I can't…I won't keep up with this lie! I'm out, I don't want anything to do with you!" I yell out.

"Is this what they call 'going straight'?" he asks me in an unusually calm voice.

"Call it whatever you want! I'm through!" I shout about to leave but I look back and see Ducky circle Itachi and sit at his feet. Why would he? "Ducky, come on!" I order my tiger but he doesn't move instead he brings his paw up and begins to lick it.

"See tigers know not to disobey its Master, Kyo knows that I'm above him and recognizes that he belongs to me," Itachi continues to keep his calm and coldness.

This is Itachi; he never breaks a sweat, never has and never will. But his words, actions, manner of being, everything about Itachi is pissing me off!

"'Kyo' that's a stupid name! Ducky belongs to no one but himself! He just chooses to follow me! So leave him!" I yell out feeling a bit weird.

"Kyo is better than Ducky. Come now Kyo let's go," Itachi says giving me the very back I grew to admire and love.

"Stop it! Don't take something more from me! Please let me keep him!" I shout loudly and in tears, I run to him and grab a hold of his coat, I hold it tightly. "Please don't take him too! I need him," I sob feeling stupid for crying over something like this. But it's more than Itachi taking Ducky and giving him a new name. I'm fueled by more than just that. The fear of Itachi dying, or Itachi taking Sasuke from me, and maybe that Sasuke will leave me after he discovers the truth. I've lost so many people that I don't want to lose the two most important friends who are more of a family then my real one.

"Where is this coming from?" he asks keeping his back to me.

"I don't…I'm not sure…" I lie.

"Your voice becomes higher with a funny tone; my ears always pick up these things when you say a lie. You pause a lot too, when you with hold the truth from me, did you know that?" he asks me, I look up at his back tilting my head to the side and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"No, I never noticed that," I say watching his back.

"I do. I notice everything that's new with you. I hated that you couldn't stand me at first, but slowly after you got the idea in your head that I wasn't a bad guy. You changed for the better towards me. To me you were unreachable you know. Even after murdering an entire village that something special about you stayed, taking innocent lives never tainted you. I killed my entire clan for a village and I became someone different. You killed entire villages, innocent people that had no right to die, my clan did; they were trying to destroy the harmony of my village. So they had to be killed but the people you murdered did no wrong. So why is it that you aren't tainted? Why can't I turn you like me? Then we could…" he stops himself from going on. The tears fall silently as I watch his wide-strong back. Has he…for this whole time has he really felt like this?

"I had to kill my clan didn't I?" he asks me in a child like voice, I can't breathe; the tears are making it impossible. Does he doubt himself? How come he never asked me this before, and why is my heart breaking over this Itachi? He sounds so innocent, that he doesn't seem like the Itachi I have come to know.

"Yes-s!" I shout he looks over his shoulder back at me; his eyes look so sad and heart-breaking that I'm at a loss of words or air…

"Your voice became awfully high," he says in a sad voice, I shake my head violently wanting to speak but Itachi wouldn't understand my incoherent voice. "I think I know why I could never turn you it was because you didn't join for yourself, you…everything you have done has been for my little brother. Hasn't it? You have always thought of him before yourself, even Naruto. You plan to keep Naruto safe from Akatsuki don't you? What are you going to take him to the tiger realm to keep him from harm? Those are the reasons why you won't turn, the love you feel for them is keeping you bright. To me you really are as bright as the sun, even for a guy like me who doesn't deserve the live. I have the need, no the desire to continue fighting just to continue to watch you smile. That's my only wish, that you keep smiling even when you feel your worst, to keep that beautiful smile on your lips," he confesses. "I just hope my little brother knows how special you really are."

Why is he telling me all of this? It feels as if he plans to die.

"Itachi lets run!" I shout walking around him and stand in front of him.

"What about Sasuke?" he asks, I look away. "See the little 'Princess' can't stop thinking about her 'Prince.' You can't abandon him now can you? I knew it was a bad idea for you to join him because those feelings you've always felt for him have been alive this whole time. Hinata before you are a woman you are a shinobi. You were taught that you must never fall for the enemy. You knew the consequences yet you did and now you can't continue the mission. Pain will understand so from now on we will become comrades in Akatsuki," he says taking a coat that only Akatsuki members wear, he had it in his own coat. It's almost as if Itachi knew this would happen. But I take it not having the will to fight him, Itachi has demoralized me. "This is for your own good. You know what must be done, this is for Sasuke," Itachi says, why does it hear as if he's brain washing me? It doesn't matter though; I'll preserve thorough it all. I nod, the tears are relentless and the sobs I hold back are making it difficult to breath. "Now there is something you must do before…" I half listen.

Sasuke will despise me for what's to come but once I explain everything he'll comprehend that everything I did was for him; right now I'm at an impasse; there's no way out.

At least that's what I keep telling myself that, so I'm brainwashing myself to believe my lies; to alleviate my guilt.

* * *

Neither Hinata nor Karin returned, Sasuke told me not to worry that Hinata will be back fighting with Karin the whole back but this feels kind of like that day she went after Sasuke. It feels the same; I had these feeling that night.

"Naruto…" am I imagining her voice now but I open my eyes and find her sitting at my open window, wait why is she wearing that coat? I was about to ask her but that's when I sense that sinister chakra that belongs to one man, I turn my irate eyes at her. She smiles sweetly. "Oops? My Master want to talk with you lets go," she says jumping on me and forcefully turns me on my stomach she keeps her elbow on my back. "Now create a shadow clone," she whispers in my ear, I shake my head and that's when I feel a sharp-cold blade at my throat.

"White Doom not too much blood," Itachi says in a ironic kind of voice.

"It won't matter, I could cut off an arm and with the help of the nine-tails it'll grow back, won't it?" she speculates in an innocent voice.

"What did you do to her?" I yell at Itachi unable to look at him because Hinata is blocking my view.

"Nothing, White Doom just understands it was time to terminate playing the innocent-caring-girl. She has things to do and the time has come, now either you do as Hinata says or she'll really cut of you arm to see if her hypothesis is true or not," Itachi says.

"Fuck!" I shout, I create the clone and it was about to attack Itachi but he subdues it.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispers under her breath, "if I don't become the girl I was taught to turn into I wouldn't be able to go through with it, call it altruistic if you want but it must happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yell feeling vulnerable.

"You'll understand, you aren't stupid, you are just amiable," she says.

"Why are you siding with the guy who brought misfortune to Sasuke's life?" I yell this cause her to dig her elbow harder into my spine I scream out but she pushes my face down on the pillow.

"Don't you malign Itachi's name! He's had to make difficult choices for your precious village! He put himself on the line for Konoha! He's had to make sacrifices for stupid snake! What does my Master get in return? Stupid snakes hate! Sasuke he doesn't understand everything Itachi has done has been for him! My master is wonderful! A brother I wish I had!" why is she so subjective about the monster?

"White Doom he's going to suffocate," I hear Itachi's low voice. She pulls on my hair to pull me up, I gasp and cough.

"I hate it when people taint your name! Naruto knows nothing! So he has no right to talk about you," she says, Itachi keeps quiet and turns to my clone and tells him something.

"Preparations are complete now let's go," Itachi says, he undo's his clone which turns in to smoke, Hinata then pulls me up by my arms. I expect my clone to fight with Hinata but instead I find him just standing there in a trance.

"Genjutsu," Hinata blatantly tells me, I glare at her over my shoulder. "Jump out of the window," she orders me that's when I feel my hands together, "you have paper bombs on your back. If you are more than five feet away from me then they'll detonate…" She says as I jump out of my window and fall on my feet she lands next to me and starts to walk along with me. Hinata keeps her eyes on the ground.

"I have a right to know why you are doing this," I say to her in a demanding voice.

"It's not my secret to tell and even when I went back to Konoha I was still affiliated with Akatsuki," she confesses. "My only loyalty is to Itachi, I'll die protecting him if I have to," she confesses to me in a peculiar tone. It leaves me shocked, she really would…

What is this, I thought she hated Itachi! Now she's saying she'd die for him? What the fuck is this? I need to sit down and think this all over.

"What about Sasuke?" I question her and see Hinata react.

"He has nothing…what I mean is that he'll understand once everything is over," she tells me in a guilty tone.

"You know in your heart that this is wrong," I say to her she walks in front of me and I walk around her, she stops and directs her guilty gaze at the ground. "Stop them! There's a reason why you are following Itachi so blindly! The Hinata I know wouldn't associate with a criminal of Itachi's status without a reason! Answer me why are you with him?" I shout out growing irate at Hinata. She shakes and brings her hands up to her trembling lips; if I go on she'll crack!

"Sasuke and you seem to have the power to make the powerful White Doom to lose her cold composer. You should give me the secret," I hear Itachi's voice say.

I look back at him to find Itachi just standing there against a tree.

"Leave us White Doom, you know what must be done," Itachi says without bothering to look at her, but I do. It's then that I notice, she's reverting back to her cold self.

"Yes, Master, I'll start," she says jumping up into the tree branches I watch her runaway.

"Naruto why are you so adamant in wanting to save Sasuke?" Itachi asks me, I turn my angry eyes at him and say what I've wanted to say, since I first heard about Itachi…

* * *

"Naruto have you?" but I stop as I walk into his room, something is wrong…

"Sasuke," I hear Naruto's empty voice call out to me, this isn't like Naruto he's usually full of energy all day long. "It's bad Itachi has Hinata! No it's more like she's with Itachi! She went with him of her own free will, what are we going to do? He asks running to me. My Sharingan activates and I look into his eyes.

"So he was here, with her?" I ask the clone, it nods, "he left you here to tell me?" I continue my question in a calm voice.

"Yes!"

"I'll get you back after I kill Hinata and Itachi," I say for some reason, the clone then releases the Jutsu, I storm out of the room and collect my last two team mates.

There is going to be hell to pay!

* * *

I wake up with Sasuke's words, I find myself on the back of a tiger, wait, what?! I sit up and a branch just misses my head, I try to orient myself.

"What the??!" I shout, it's then that the tiger looks back at me and I find Jin looking back at me. "Oi, what the hell?" I yell.

He's running at full speed with Hinata and Sakuya leading the way.

"Are you finally up?" Jin asks, "Princess Sakuya he's up!" he yells.

"Knock him out, I can't stand his girly voice," Sakuya says without looking back at me.

"Oi!" I scream out, "Jin where are we going to another hideout? Are you siding with Hinata? You know what she's doing is crazy, stop her!"

"No, can do, even if I don't want to admit it she is my Master and to answer your question, we aren't heading to an Akatsuki hideout instead we on our way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Jin says looking over his shoulder to take a look at my shocked expression.

"Wha?" I say in a stupid voice.

"He can't even complete a sentence," Jin shouts.

"I thought I was going to be taken to Akatsuki!" I shout.

"You sound disappointed kid," he comments.

"No, I'm surprised," I retort.

"Hinata may side with the Devil but she still can't sacrifice you it's not intrinsic of her nature to harm you. Right now we plan to have you hideout in Konoha. After all we must protect you, since you are the destined child are you not?" this is…what am I supposed to make of this? I stare at Hinata's back what could this mean? Is she with Akatsuki or Konoha? Does she love Sasuke or Itachi? Shit, I can't think straight! Hinata is an enigma.

"We're here," Jin announces, I look up wondering how Hinata is going to enter the village since we are rouge shinobi. Instead of entering through the gates, both tigers jump over the enormous wall like its no big deal, I scream out like a girl scared I'll fall off of Jin.

All the villagers look on terrified but we don't stop we continue on our way to the Hokage's office, even if it means jumping over buildings and being followed by ANBU teams all the way there.

Sakuya stops in front of grandma Tsunade's window, Hinata then walks on Sakuya's head and stand on her nose to know on the window.

"Hello Lady Hokage!" Hinata doesn't sound nervous at all as grandma's sinister eyes glare at Hinata. "It's been a while hasn't it?" she says in a cheerful voice as she continues to glare daggers at the smiling Hinata. Then grandma Tsunade turns her relieved eyes at me.

"Oi, Hinata how have you been? Wow that's a cool coat you have on!" Pervert Sannin says in a equally happy voice as Hinata, he grins at her and waves at me.

"Ah, really? It's just a little something I came up with, glad the great Lord Jiraiya would approve of it! You notice my blush I'm honored at your kind words!" she shouts nervously looking down at her feet.

"Honestly? Well then Hinata how about we leave this crummy office and go relax at a Love Hotel?" Pervert Sannin asks leaning out of the window, that's it!

"Shut up!" grandma Tsunade, Sakuya and me shout out together, this causes Jiraiya and Hinata to jump up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" old granny asks Hinata in a scary voice that causes me to fear for Hinata's safety.

"Lady Hokage, I'm here to return Naruto safely to you and to inform you of some things," Hinata says bowing at the granny. She glares at Hinata wondering if she could trust her, she'll probably agree because both she and pervy Sannin could take down Hinata easily.

"Fine," she says giving Hinata her back and walking into her office. Hinata then jumps into granny's office; Sakuya moves allowing Jin to get close to the window and I jump in too. I look back at the window and I jump in too. I look back at the window and see Sakuya leaning her ears to the open window, so Sakuya doesn't know anything?

"Did you re-do your office? If so it looks like new, very nice and contemporary," I say nervously as I look around the office avoiding the Hokage's angry gaze. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

"Explain yourself!" she yells slamming her fist down at her desk, I flinch and jump up, and she's truly a scary Hokage.

"Would you like it from the start?" I ask her in a small voice.

"Anywhere just begin!" she orders me.

"Ah! When I was six my family threw a party and Sasuke attended that party. It was then that the story truly began-" I start off in a somber tone and look off at the distant sky; but the Hokage stops me with her menacing stare.

"Hinata either you fucking start taking this seriously or I kill you now!" she announces walking from behind her desk to me.

"Tsunade give the poor girl a minute!" Lord Jiraiya says standing in front of me, ready to take a hit for me.

"I'm sorry! I've lied to you from the very beginning! Oh no, wait, you knew that I was a part of Akatsuki since I went to Hidden Mist," I say she nods.

"So you knew about that, I informed you of my plan to join Sasuke, right?" I ask tapping my chin, she nods growing a bit calmer. "Well then I guess that's it, I hand you Naruto and now I shall go to Itachi," I give her my back and start to walk back to her window.

"Wait just one minute!" she yells I stop mid-step. "Why are you going back? Your mission is complete there is no need for you to go back there," she points out. I slowly turn around to look at her.

"There may be a little something I failed to mention," I say in a small voice.

"That would be?" she asks growing impatient again.

"I guess I should say it quickly…I owe Itachi a lot and plan to stay by his side for the rest of my life!" I shout running towards the window.

"Hinata!" I hear three distinct voices shout out my name, then I look down to see Lord Jiraiya's white hair circle around my middle pinning my arms to my sides under his hair. I turn my sad eyes at them.

"I'm sorry," and undo my clone.

I stop walking as I get everything that my clone did sent back to me, I glare at Itachi's back.

"I don't understand why you wanted me to tell the Hokage everything, I could've just sent Naruto with Jin," I say in a upset tone.

"I plan ahead," he says. Is Itachi supposed to be some great person who foresees the future? Nah! So why does he answer my questions like that? What the hell?

"Are you supposed to be some great sage? Because I just don't hear it," I tell his back. He glares at me over his shoulder, I smile sweetly.

"Let's go I already sent my clone to Sasuke but first," he then comes at me with a kunai and I move to the side and lean back to avoid him trying to stab me and next thing I know my world turns black…


	20. So I lied too, don't hate me!

**harley944**: Well Itachi knew that if she was awake from the start she would've put a stop to the fight and he didn't want that to happen! So he attacked her knowing she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and as she was avoiding being hit, she hit the back of her head on a tree…yeah, I know…

**Hinata Lovers**: Yup it has to be! When Monsters vs. Aliens came out I watched it…in 3-D it was so cool! Now any movie that comes out in 3-D I'm there! Which has me excited because the new Pixar movie will be in 3-D too, so that's going to be awesome!!! I'm a dork I know…Have you seen any movies in 3-D?

Good!

I get it don't worry about it though!

Yeah, it is because if I'm correct there are some countries that are okay with cousins getting married but not so much in America. Well my cousin dated our cousins son and when their parents found out they forced them to break up, now my cousin has a daughter with her boyfriend who isn't related…but I guess the thing about Neji and Hinata together is technically they are brother and sister because how their dad's are twins and what not. So that's what has me against the pair.

I knew he was going to win to but still. I know Minato appearing was awesome but to me Hinata's confessing tops it because she finally said what she felt. I'm sure after all this is done there will probably be more of Hinata, I don't know I have a feeling! I just hope they interact more!!! Ah, it's going to be so cute!!! Well Minato was totally badass how he handled the fox, wow I knew the fox hated Minato but to have him worked up like that was kind of funny. We never got to see how the fox reacted to Minato. When he talked to Sasuke and spoke of Madara he wasn't angry at all. But yes Minato is cool, I'm waiting for Kushina to appear to, I kind of picture her appearing about now. Don't know why but I do!

Yeah, the first one did but the second one was just as awesome as Iron Man, the Hulk was way better this time around, if you can watch it you should. Yeah, it looked like ghettos but it still looked really cool. I mean the ghettos I've seen in Mexico aren't as pretty as the one's shown in the Hulk that's for sure. I know I'm stupid for writing that but even my sister thought it looked nice.

Yes, I only have one chapter up; the story is Seeking you out. It'll be short, I wrote it as a thank you to someone if you have time read it, it isn't the greatest and don't worry take your time, I have to update it too…

I know I'm still scarred to this day…

Me too, I don't want Kakashi to die just yet, I want to see what his father has to say and if he'll meet Rin or gasp Obito in the "other world" that he's in. Plus he still should live!!!

Is it really? I guess so!!!

No, no it does don't worry!

I know right! But I kind of like this Sasuke at least I think I do.

I had a feeling you would.

I know that's what I wanted from all of you. Itachi to me is the same kind of hero as Minato but had a different way of doing things.

I know, I wanted to do that so bad, you know what doesn't rock, paper and scissors solve? All problems could be solved by rock, paper and scissors!! The world leaders should just play a game of it and next thing we know there'll be world peace!! Trust me on this!!!

I know I'm a cheesy person…

And he said it so seriously to!!

Yes, I know Hinata must be mean to get her point across but it seems to be lost to Sasuke, poor Hinata though.

Wait till you read this chapter…I know this is stupid but as I was writing some parts I started to cry, here I' am trying to make you guys cry but I make myself cry instead…stupid, yes, that is me…

That she is!

Oh, did I well it's just that Itachi knew that if Hinata was there awake at the start of the fight, she would intervene and stop it before it started so he had to do something to stop her. So he attacked her and Hinata was too worried and didn't pay attention to her surroundings and was knocked out by a standing tree…remember I did say I was stupid!!

**StrawRabbi:** much thanks! I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Hinata confessed to Naruto. No, sadly I think that pairing of Sasuke and Hinata will never be. After all Hinata nor Sasuke have even been shown to talk to one another. I know I just hope Sakura doesn't end up with Sasuke, he should be alone. Did you get the PM with the chapter numbers? Did you read the chapter? Was it not cool?

Yup, I'm in college, actually college isn't so bad way better then High school, and I'm learning a lot, yes, I'm a nerd.

No but yeah, Naruto is good at the moment, Bleach has its moments and right now it seems as if it'll get good since Rukia and Renji are shown, now if Byakuya could appear… I know I like Orihime too, and I kind of get where she was coming from though, she was trying to reach him. By the way did you kill anyone because she said Kurosaki-kun a couple more times…

Not to worry its fine, I understand, just knowing you didn't stop reading the story is enough for me! So don't worry!

Good I'm glad I can take your mind off things, that's why I write. No seriously, I know what a pain problems or just stuff causes so it's good to get away, I'm happy I'm your get-away so to speak! Oh my god, what if my ipod freezes what would I do? I mean my ipod is way more important than my cellphone…you just gave me the worst nightmare ever!!!!! Nope well to me college isn't so hard, we really don't have much projects like high schools give, it's just more book work and papers that you don't have to present to the class, oh, how I hated to speak in front of the class…Not to worry College to me is way easier.

**Gaara's Little Girl**: You honestly are my number one fan! How I love you my friend/fan!!! You so have got it!!! Oh, if only I could hug you!! Right now I'm hugging you and handing you some flowers and orange tulips!!!

I know I do too, I envy it but I'm not sure what I'd do in her place.

Yes, she really is…your words, honestly you should just write the story, I mean you got it down! Honestly your simple wording is just wonderful!! I really do love you!!! Sorry I'm probably freaking you out aren't I? But I'm happy so I'll keep saying all of this!! You are so great!!! Yes you are!

Am I really? I really can't get enough of your awesome thoughts! Does that make me vain? I'm glad that my story doesn't confuse you!!!

Not to worry you'll get just as much ass kissing and love from me too!!

Your number one fan,

Orange Tulips!

P.S.: Not to worry, I'll read your story I love the Incredibles!! I love Violet too! I promise to read it soon!!! No no, don't idolize me; I'm a bad idol very bad! You'll only learn bad and awful things from me!!! Things that shouldn't be taught!!!

**Claudia**: Oh, I'm happy that you are happy that I updated!!! Yay!! I'm happy!!! Yes, and sadly I wasn't able to bring them out once more, sorry for ruining the awesome!

**Lilamedusa**: Does it now, well I won't do anything to make it less confusing that's how I write so yup! Yeah, Itachi is the personification of "rocks"!

Yeah, they are even though I totally hate Sasuke I must admit the pairing is awesome!

Yes it is but you should be aware that some people find the word chessy bad, so you shouldn't use it unless you know the person won't be offended by the word. No I love Mexican novellas especially if there's this ugly girl who falls in love with the handsome man and towards the end of the novella she's beautiful and the guy finds himself in love with her. Granted every novella has this which is why I love them so much!!!

Well Karin never really wanted to kill anyone and Suigetsu just killed anyway he didn't care, Juugo is different though. Yeah, even though I hate Sasuke I'm sure Naruto will stop him. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**Lone Silver Angel**: Is it now? Not sure what I could do to make it less confusing but then again it'll be over in one chapter, so I'm too lazy to do anything, anyways.

**SHeWithNoName**: Is it, sorry, see I would ask what is complicated but I really don't want to explain my story…

**twilightExBluver98**: Much thanks, I'm glad you love it!!

I know she's indecisive; she really can't make a decision because she knows that whatever she chooses will be bad, so she tried to choose the less of two evils.

Thanks, hopefully I didn't make you wait too long!

**Enoa-chan**: Ah, it's always a pleasure to read from you!!!

Yeah, she is!

Yeah, I did, and it will be the great mystery of this story!

Ah, you'll find out in this chapter!

Yeah, it will be the generic end of all Hinata and Sasuke stories; at least that's what I think!

Well…I don't want to give much away so just read this chapter and you'll find out what her fate is!!!

But I' am!

No really you are just as extraordinary as I think!!! Yes, I' am a total fan of you!!! Don't be creeped out!!!

I will do as you say and not comment! Not to worry when I come on here I feel like I'm a different person then whom I really am.

Maybe it's something that fanficiton does to everyone?

Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long! I know I was really quick with this one since I did have half if not all already planned out plus purple inked pens and new RBD cd's totally helped!!! Thanks!!! I so love you and will miss you when I'm done with this story!!

**

* * *

**

**It seems I can't write my stories unless I use a purple inked pen and the new RBD CD!!! **

**So are any of you RBD fans? Did you cry like me at the end of their final CD, cuz I balled like there was no tomorrow…**

**For some reason when I write in purple the story progresses faster…now if I had a pink or turquoise colored pen I would probably finish the chapters in record time! I'm sure of it! **

**Do any of you know of any good pink pens?**

**Oh, I'm not sure I mentioned it but this is the second to last chapter, one more to go!**

**I might do a chapter of "what if?" because I had a different scenario for this chapter but I'm still not sure…**

* * *

**Chapter 20: So I lied too, don't hate me!**

"Are you sure?" I question Juugo, he nods.

"I marked it on the map because _they_ said that's one of the secret hideouts of Akatsuki," he says, I stand and they do too.

"Both of you are to stay here, I'll give an order if I want you guys to come but just stay watch," I tell them, they nod sitting back down. If I run it'll look like I'm too eager, I don't want that. So I walk slowly and with caution into the cave.

Will I see Hinata here too? I'm angry but not enough to kill her, I could never do it. Instead if she said sorry, I'd forgive her and hold her. Yeah, I would do that…

I look around and find no one, could Juugo be wrong?

"She isn't here," I hear that familiar voice. I turn around and find my nemesis standing there, my Sharingan activates as I glare at him.

"Where is she?" I ask him trying to stay calm on the outside while I rage inside.

"It doesn't matter, have you grown taller?" it's then that I see something white at his feet, its yellow eyes glow in the darkness. Why would Ducky be with Itachi; he only followed Hinata, Naruto, and Juugo sometimes. Even Hinata couldn't fully control him. "He's like Hinata and my son, like always he only listens to his father." Itachi says petting the tiger.

"Where is she?" I question him my anger is heard through my tone.

"What, you aren't going to charge at me declaring your hate?" he asks me in a semi-surprised voice.

"I've changed, where did you take Naruto? Give him back," I think about the only guy whom I can call a friend and team mate.

"Aren't you a bit demanding have you given up trying to kill me?" Itachi asks me in that cold voice of his. I don't say anything I just stand here but before he could blink I stand behind him. I stab him with my katana and send a Chidori through it.

"For a bit, but then I found out that Hinata was still with you. Then I decided to kill the two of you," he turns his head to stare back at me.

"So what you felt for her was a lie?" he questions me. **How dare he**?! This _killer _questions my feelings for Hinata! Itachi is such a fucking…this anger makes me throw more electricity at him through the blade.

"Don't you of all people...How dare **you** question my feelings for Hinata?" I shout out, a small grin comes onto his mouth with blood trickling down. Somewhere close I hear a tigers roar, so Ducky doesn't approve of what I'm doing to Itachi. I look over my shoulder to glare at the tiger. In the darkness I can only see his white sharp fangs and those menacing yellow eyes glaring up at me.

"I see you only look different. You're still the same though…reckless and doesn't think before attacking. All for her? She really did learn what I taught her well. Here I thought she was doing all of it just to be able to 'play' with me. But no, she learned a few useful 'maneuvers'…did you like the 'thing' she does with her tongue? I taught that-" I stab the blade even deeper; I don't give a shit if I kill him now. I don't get reaction instead he chuckles.

"Shut up! You are lying!" I shout in a roaring voice, he laughs.

"Am I? How about you find out; we'll wait for you in the Uchiha hideout," he says before dispersing his clone and it turns into crows. I look back at Ducky who turns out to be an illusion.

I walk towards the way I came in. I'm ready to do what I planned to do since that night. Which changed my destiny in a twisted way…

* * *

"You're pretty quick aren't you? Here I was thinking that it'd take at least an hour for you to get here. But look at the time it was only ten minutes." Itachi tells me in his annoyingly calm voice.

I search for Hinata only to have her appear at Itachi's feet. I glare up at Itachi who is sitting down in a throne like chair.

"Where is she?" I question the man who is going to die soon.

"Right here at my Master's feet," a voice just like Hinata's responds. I throw a kunai at its head and it turns into crows.

"Where is Hinata?" I find myself scream out, Itachi slowly raises one eyebrow.

"I thought the only thing you cared about was killing Itachi?" I hear Hinata's voice behind me. "After all aren't you mad at me? Don't you hate me for choosing Itachi over you? I hate you Sasuke! You turned me into a monster! Now I can't stop killing because if I do I'd die! I can't deal with all of this! I hate the life I'm living. It's hell! I'm like this because of you! Because of the stupid promise I made to you! Turn around!" she orders me. I do and find a bloody Hinata. Her whole body is covered in the blood she's spilled, it covers her like it's her skin, and I see eyeballs, guts, intestines stuck to her bloody body. It looks like thousand of different body parts stick to the dry yet still wet blood; some of the parts slowly slide down her body. The smell of death fills my lungs, is this really Hinata? Does she really look like this? Or is this just my imagination? Am I just seeing her for the first time? I look into her eyes the only part that seems to be visible, even her lips are hidden under the thick layer of the blood and insides that surrounds her… "This is me! The one your hate created! How could you put such a heavy load on my shoulders!" the tears start to escape her eyes. Instead of making a trail on her face the tears just mix into the mixture… "All I wanted was your love," she whispers in a soft voice, I close my eyes tightly. This voice is just like the same one I first heard her use when we met all those years ago… "But what did I get? I became a crazy psychopath! One that can't live a normal life because all I crave is destruction, to destroy everything! I have to continue killing to take thousands more lives in order to keep my sanity! I was put in the middle of the last two Uchiha's! I had nothing to do with what happened but I got the worst part in all of this! Me the innocent one, why? Answer me Sasuke? Why? What did I do wrong? Tell me! Look me in the eyes and tell me!" she screams out.

Is this how she…

"I'm going to ask once more…where…is…my…Hinata?!" I ask full of anger and guilt.

"You didn't even flinch by her real words? Is that what you call love?" Itachi asks me but points his shaky finger towards the entrance. It's then I see an unconscious Hinata laying there. A sigh of relief escapes my tightly closed lips.

The real Hinata probably feels the same thing as the clone Itachi created. I was about to say sorry to it but I'll say that to the real Hinata; she deserves that and much more…

"I never wanted Hinata to see this side of me but it seems inevitable…but then again since she's out cold I'll do it. I'll kill you then Hinata and I can finally be happy together!" I say to him.

"How do you think she'll feel about your decision?" Itachi questions me.

"Happy," I simply answer him.

"Are you sure?" the tone he uses makes my head turn to look up, why is he…

Itachi stands next to me and we start to fight. He has a kunai drawn and I punch his hand away but he brings his hand under and I grab my katana and block the kunai. I glare at Itachi as he pushes his weight on me, I won't budge! But then he grabs me and uses me as a balancer to hold him up as he tries to kick my face, I block myself with my katana he brings his other foot up and successfully connects with my other cheek.

I almost fall back but I hold myself up. I grab my katana as Itachi jumps in the air, I'm ready to stab him and tightly hold onto the hilt I slice only air. I feel Itachi grab onto my coat as he stands in mid air behind me, he doesn't let go and instead lifts me off my feet and throws me back. I skid away from him and as I stand on my feet I form the hand seals and Chidori crackles in my hand. Itachi just stares at me not impressed or anything. I run at him and as I do I grab my katana and instead of coming at him with the Chidori I bring it down to the floor. Just as he jumps up to avoid it, I stab him with the katana and land on top of him. I smile down at the bleeding Itachi.

"You've become stronger," he says looking up at me with lifeless eyes.

"I know now I have one question you bastard," I say down to him.

Just as he points back I stand behind the chair and stab him from behind, he gasps.

"Tell me who the third Uchiha is!" I say in an extremely calm voice.

"Ah, is that why you purposely missed my vital organs? You want me to tell you everything?" Itachi asks, I turn my head towards the back and there I see Itachi just sitting there. I stand and pull my katana out from the cement chair. "Well little brother what makes you think I'll tell you anything?" he asks me.

"I'll make you," I say glaring up at the only family member I hate, and murdered any future I had…

* * *

My head is throbbing; my whole body is shaking and cold. What happened? One minute I was talking to Itachi and the next thing I know he's attacking me. What was that all about?

Wait, what is that, my vision is blurry but I'm sure I see two figures just standing there; I rub my eyes hoping it corrects my vision but it doesn't. But if I squint my eyes I can see Sasuke just standing there as is Itachi. I stand up and walk to them.

What is going on but I look behind Itachi to find another one, he looks at me and I look back, next thing I know I see Sasuke behind Itachi. Sasuke has is katana inside of Itachi, he kneels behind Itachi whom is sitting down. What the hell?!

"Tell me who the other person who helped you was!" he demands of Itachi.

What does he mean? I slowly turn my head to Itachi and stop walking to just listen. "There was someone else there with you?" I ask Itachi shocked that he never told me about it. He turns his head to me, his face hiding anything he could be feeling.

"There was some other Uchiha whom also posses the Mangekyo," Sasuke speaks up for Itachi who seems to have lost the will to speak. My eyes search Itachi's, if I look in them long enough, maybe I can read his mind…

"Why do you even care?" Itachi asks the question I'm also thinking. Why is Itachi just sitting there while there is a katana stuck in him?

"Because after I'm done with you, I'll kill him next," Sasuke pulls the angry words out of his mouth. I'm amazed that Sasuke is actually answering. The Sasuke I know wouldn't answer he'd just attack. "That night you mentioned a third Uchiha. Even if you were the best you alone couldn't have killed all of them. So I put two and two together and figured out that you weren't alone. So who is it?" Sasuke asks. Itachi never looks back at Sasuke he just looks forward towards me but not at me.

"…Uchiha Madara…" Sasuke reacts to the name; did he hear of him before? Wait a minute; I turn my gaze up to look at Itachi with growing eyes. He can't be serious! I know of the man! He is…

"…One of the founders of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; and the first person to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi says everything I already knew. I read a small paragraph about him in one of the Sharingan books Sasuke always read.

"How were you able to get someone of that caliber to help you?" I ask Itachi in an astonished voice.

"Why do you believe him? He has to be lying, he can't be telling the truth. No man can be alive for that long. Are you playing with me?" Sasuke shouts out.

"Madara is alive. It's your choice to believe me or not," Itachi responds.

"Stop joking around!" Sasuke shouts loudly.

(Okay this following parts are copied word for word from Viz's American release of Naruto volume 42, I really liked it and wanted to copy it! Because honestly I couldn't have put it better! So this following part isn't mine!!)

"…Every single one of us goes through life depending on and bound by our individual knowledge and awareness. And we call it reality. However both knowledge and awareness are equivocal. One's reality might be another's illusion. We all live inside our own fantasies, don't you think?" Itachi says in that dull and emotionless voice of his.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asks him in a low-weird voice. My eyes stay on Sasuke, I know him, and he doesn't want to hear what's to come. The corner of my vision notices the sad smirk on Itachi's lips.

"That you thinking Madara is dead is just you arbitrary assumption. Just like how you used to think…I was your kind and gentle older brother."

(This is the end of my plagiarism…)

Sasuke looks like a kid that just discovered that Santa wasn't real. He looks like he wants to cry but was told that a man never should. The lie Itachi just said makes it feel as if my heart is being torn out.

"Don't believe him Sasuke!" I yell out tears streaming down my cheeks. "Don't you get it? Itachi was just playing the part of the hateful older brother! But the truth is far from that!!! He loves you Sasuke, more then you can imagine! He loves you more than his own life!" I start to let the truth out. Sasuke stares at me wondering why I'm on Itachi's side and not his, I start to walk to him not having the strength to meet Itachi's eyes. Just as the words are out Itachi appears in front of me a kunai is pointed at my stomach.

My eyes grow big with shock; I thought Sasuke had him there at the chair.

"White Doom, I brought you in here to watch. I never gave you permission to speak." Itachi's way of speaking to me is still…

"I-I don't-t care-e!" I yell at him standing here not scared of him just sad. "I want…I want the both of you to live! I need the two of you! Itachi you shouldn't die by Sasuke's misplaced hate! Now is the time to tell him! Let me!" I continue to scream out as I grab his coat.

"You know this is making him jealous," Itachi whispers.

"I-I don't care!" I tell him looking up into his Sharingan. "Stop it now! Don't die!" I plead with him. "I can't deal with this guilt anymore; he has a right to know!"

"What?" I hear Sasuke's voice and I can tell by the tone he's beyond pissed. "What is it Hinata?"

Before I could say anything Itachi throws me across the room but I land on my wobbly feet. By the time I get a chance to talk Itachi throws a paper at my mouth.

"There she won't interrupt our conversation. After all a girl like her should mind her own business, don't you agree Sasuke?" Itachi is being a jerk! I try to pull it off of my lips but it won't budge. He!

Itachi just sealed my mouth shut! I glare at him and he smirks down at me.

"I've always wanted to do that," he confesses to me. I glare at him and Sasuke just stares at the two of us. I gather chakra to my fingers and touch the seal but it doesn't do anything.

They continue to talk but I don't pay attention, everything is okay until they start to fight. Once they do I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop them. I don't think I would have the power to. So I must put a stop to this before they exchange blows.

Now if only I could remove the seal off of my mouth.

"Blindness…" Sasuke says, I look up then with that one ominous word. "That's the price to control the nine-tails?" Sasuke asks. What were they talking about? What causes blindness? If only I paid attention. Once again I don't listen to their conversation and concentrate on my sealed mouth.

"One other secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan? What other power does it posses aside from controlling the nine tails?" Sasuke's voice reaches my ears.

Wait could it be that the Mangekyo Sharingan is what causes the blindness Sasuke mentioned? If so that would mean…my eyes look up at Itachi's strong shoulders. He couldn't be…wouldn't I have noticed though? I'm sure I would've been able to…

I close my eyes and think of a way to take off the seal.

Wait, there is no way he could make such a seal. He cast a Genjutsu on me? But why would he let me listen in on their conversation then?

First things first, I bring my index fingers together as I start to disrupt my chakra. When I open my eyes I find Sasuke absolutely still in front of Itachi, who turns to look over at me.

"It took you long enough," he says.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" I ask as I stand up.

"I'm taking him on a journey," Itachi tells me staring back at Sasuke.

"Are you becoming blind?" I question Itachi; he glares down at me refusing to answer. "Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" I ask him, as I bring my middle finger up to his eyes.

"None," he answers.

"Oh, no this is bad!" I shout as I shove my face up to his. "Itachi can you see me? It's Hinata your favorite student!" I yell in his face. He grabs my face with his open hand and pushes me back.

"Wrong. You are my only student," he corrects me. "Out of the way he's coming back." Itachi warns me as he pushes me back hard and I fall on my butt.

My concerned eyes look to Sasuke who looks shaken literally. I start to get up and stand on my two feet. Sasuke ignores me as he glares at Itachi.

"You saw my true self," Itachi states in a low voice.

Sasuke then takes off his coat, throwing it to the floor.

My whole body begins to shake, that chakra Sasuke is emitting scares me. It's sinister like that night we fought. I look at his arm the very same one I burned, the scar is still there. The day we spent in the cave I started to heal it but he stopped me. Telling me that he needed those scars so that he could remember how awful he treated me.

I bring my fingers to my trembling lips as I take some shaky steps back.

This isn't Sasuke…it can't be! The hate and anger he is feeling is escaping. It makes my hate grow, this is dangerous. What I wanted to stop seems impossible now.

"The time is finally here," Sasuke says glaring at Itachi.

It's then that Itachi emits the same kind of sinister chakra. Right now I'm against the wall and I'm absolutely still. If I move an inch they'll kill me. I can't even draw in a breath because I'm so scared.

This fight is beyond my control. These feelings of anguish and selfishness are eating at me.

I trained with Itachi so that I could stop this fight but it was all for nothing…I'm…no match for them…I'm far from reaching them…Both of them are too far…

My heart aches and the silent tears start to fall.

I'm feeling sorry for myself but I can't stop it…I'm useless…the sound of metal hitting one another makes my ears ring.

My shaky hands cover ears hoping to drown out that deafening sound. I close my eyes hoping to not see this fight.

_Stop it!_

I can't!

_Stop them!!_

I shouldn't!!

_Put a stop to it before Itachi's wish comes true!_

Don't you get it? I can't! I'm like the moon and the two of them are the sun. I'm small and weak they are huge and strong. The moon doesn't measure up to the blazing sun. It's impossible!

_Is it? Are you sure? Didn't Itachi change you? Didn't he make you strong so that you can stand on your own two feet?_

I don't…I'll die if I come between them…I don't want to die…It's too frightening to even think about…

_I thought you loved them? That you were willing to sacrifice yourself for them?_

Saving it and actually going through with it are two different things!

_Are they? Will you just stand here shaking through everything? Then that means you haven't changed…you are still that weak girl Sasuke found…What a disappointment you turned out to be…_

Sarutobi-sensei you can't…do you really mean that?

_Yes, didn't I teach you the Jutsu the Fourth Hokage taught to me? You know who is inside of Sasuke don't you? Itachi is on the verge of dying and he might not be able to finish it. That would mean that Sasuke would be taken over, are you okay with that?_

Didn't Sasuke kill him?

_No, he absorbed him._

But they'll both hate me. Sasuke will because I lied to him and Itachi will because he won't be able to leave Sasuke his…I'm not even sure what he wants to give Sasuke. See Itachi hasn't been truthful, he never told me the side effects of using the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he didn't trust me.

_If you did know would you have helped him? Would you?_

No…

_He knew that. Which is why he never told you. Stop it Hinata, only you can…_

When I open my eyes, I see Itachi with one eye open and in the position which indicated he'll be throwing out a fireball but something is different… His Mangekyo Sharingan is activated it has been for a while. Sasuke then throws a shadow shuriken, I'm far enough to notice the clear wire he has tied to it. Just as Itachi goes through the two of them and lands on his feet. Sasuke starts to pull the wire and I throw two kunai at it stopping the rigged shuriken from breaking apart and harming Itachi.

"Stop this," I whisper at them but my whisper doesn't reach their ears. I sense both of their anger towards me, the feeling waivers my will.

Itachi creates hundreds of crows and this is to confuse Sasuke and it does, Sasuke stands there waiting for the real Itachi to show himself.

"Stop it!" I say in a louder whisper, neither reacts.

The real Itachi then comes at Sasuke with a kunai in his hand, I quickly grab a kunai and throw it at Itachi's, and he drops it. None of the two look at me as they continue to fight each other with the intent to kill one another.

The tears I'm holding back start to make it difficult to breath. I want to scream out at both of them but no noise comes out. My teeth start to clatter. What Sarutobi sensei said is true I'm still the same girl as all those years ago. All I can do is stand here and pretend to be strong. Why does it have to turn out like this?! Why do I have to revert back to that frightened kid?!

"Stop it!" I shout in tears. My voice doesn't reach their ears. I cover my own trying to drown out the sounds.

"Stop it!" I scream louder. Both of them turn to glare at me.

"Stay out!" they tell me in an angry tone. I take a step back. In something's both brothers are alike. I should hold my ground and yell at them but I'm too scared.

Why? After Sarutobi sensei pushed me I'm still such a coward! My whole body starts to shake more violently. I keep my concerned eyes on Itachi. Something about him is wrong. The time it takes him to react is off. Could it be that his illness is getting to him during this time?

Sasuke forms the hand seals to create his own fireball to throw at his brother. Itachi easily gets out without catching on fire. He jumps up as does Sasuke whom jumps towards Itachi with Chidori already activated in his hand.

Itachi breaks through the roof of the hideout Sasuke follows him out.

"Please stop it," I scream up at them, they don't hear me, and I jump out after them but stop just as both of their fireballs collide over the hole Itachi made. When I look up again there are black flames above me. Could those be…

"Stop!" I shout louder, the flames block my way up so it leaves me no choice. I run out of the entrance. I have to stop them now!

I've never seen them myself but those flames must be his second technique of his Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu…

Itachi is going too far. Would Itachi really…

Once I land on the roof I see Itachi stand before Sasuke's burnt body. No…No…no…NO!

"Sasuke-e-e-e-e-e-e!" I scream out terrified, I run to them as Itachi bends down.

But I notice right away that Sasuke used Orochimaru's art of substitution to escape down below.

Itachi then falls to his knees coughing.

"Itachi, stop this!" I shout just as he pushes me away. My elbow hits the roof and the pain shoots up to my fingers. Did I just break…this pain in my elbow disappears as a new technique flies up from below. Itachi notices and runs but isn't quick enough as a second flame dragon comes up. My byakugan activates to watch as one of Itachi's arms catches on fire.

For a minute I ignore my own safety and run to him, getting my chakra ready to heal him.

I reach his side and go to his arm and start the process. It's then I look down at Sasuke who is also on his knees. The curse seal is shown on his body but it begins to go away.

"Get…away…" Itachi orders me; I shake my head because I can't voice my opinion. The tears haze my vision.

"This will be my last Jutsu…Hinata leave…" I hear Sasuke's voice from below.

"N-n-o-o-o! I have to tell you something!" I yell out finally finding my voice. "It'll change your way of thinking!"

"Tell me later, I'm so close to finally…attaining my heart's deepest desire…" Sasuke confesses. I leave Itachi's side to jump down to Sasuke. I grab a hold of him and take out Attainment and threaten his throat with my katana.

"It has to be now before you regret your actions!" I yell. "I overheard a conversation between your father and Itachi one day. The truth is that your precious clan was planning a _coup d' é tat_ against Konoha! Itachi did what he did to protect-" but I stop gasping. I fall to my knees; Itachi threw a kunai at my back.

"Stop." Itachi orders me from above. The rain starts to fall then and Sasuke stands.

"I can't! It's because the guilt is eating at me Itachi! Sasuke after I heard the conversation Itachi cornered me and obligated to tell you lies! The truth is I never felt what I told you all those times!! Itachi asked me to make you begin to doubt in him. I was too scared back then. I didn't understand what I was causing. I never imagined the damage my lies were doing to you. Sasuke I want you to know your real brother. The one that sacrificed everything for his little brother that never understood the older brother…" I tell an angry and disbelieving Sasuke. I pull the kunai out from my back and when I look down. The expression on his face shows that the world he believed to be true was a lie… the world he lived in begins to crumble all around him. What Sasuke once believed in is crashing and it's because I'm telling him the truth.

"This is a fight that is meant to happen! I won't believe in a story you just made up! I'm not stupid." He's composed himself, he's lying to himself. With the lies he's been able to build the fake life again.

It's then I reach behind me and open my weapon's pouch and take out the letter that I've been carrying around with me since I confessed to Sarutobi sensei that I knew. He left this letter for this day, so that he could tell Sasuke the truth… I take out the folded up old envelope and hand it to him. Sasuke just looks at it, like he's scared to grab a hold of it. But he takes it and stares at it in his own hand.

"Open it," I tell him as I look up at Itachi who gets up ready to jump down to stop Sasuke from reading the letter. I jump up to him and hug Itachi burying my face in his chest. There's a lump in my throat, his breathing is labored and his pulse is abnormal. My tears dampen his already wet chest.

I can sense Sasuke's pissed off eyes on my back.

"Read it," I order the angry Sasuke. "If you still want to continue the fight then you can." But it doesn't mean I'll let him, I'll put up a fight too.

I go up on my toes to whisper in Itachi's ear.

"T-the m-moment I entered Akatsuki I knew something was wrong with you. The medicine isn't working as well is it?" I question him in a whisper.

"You know I lived again with you by my side," Itachi whispers in my ear. The tears fall faster and a smile comes onto my mouth as I pull away to look up at him.

"I understood why you took me in. It's because I'm similar to the girl you loved, right?" I ask him. Itachi's eyes widen and a smile forms on his lips.

"I knew you could see through me, only Hinata and she could see the real me; you really are just like her…" he whispers looking into my eyes.

It's at this moment I realize that Itachi never loved me like a women but saw me as her. Maybe a part of him did love me but like a sister in his eyes he never loved me but saw me as "her." And that's where his love was directed. And so he wanted to protect me and got me strong so that if I ever fall…I can stand again by myself on my two feet. He pushed me hard to make me strong and so I won't fall and lose my way…

Then I feel Sasuke's anger and sense Orochimaru start to overtake the pissed off Sasuke. My skin feels like there is a huge snake crawling all over it and coiling around me. I feel the cold body of it; the scales of the snake make me…

"It's a lie, it can't be true!" Sasuke shouts in a disbelieving tone. My head turns back to look at a kneeling Sasuke he rocks himself back and forth.

"So you don't believe the Third Hokage now?" I shout. Instead of sensing Sasuke now it feels like just Orochimaru, I let go of Itachi and jump down to Sasuke.

"You're stupid! Don't let Orochimaru gain control you idiot!!!" I scream down at him. Sasuke quickly overpowers Orochimaru and now I just sense stupid Sasuke. I let out a shaky sigh of relief. For a minute I honestly felt that Sasuke was gone forever…this feeling of fear leaves me shaken…what if next time my voice doesn't reach him?

Before I know it I'm thrown against a wall. Itachi why would he…

"It's a lie Sasuke; I mimicked the Hokage's writing and left it behind so that Hinata could find it." Itachi is lying Sarutobi sensei himself handed the letter to me. I was about to say that but I made the stupid mistake of looking Itachi in the eyes.

* * *

Why is Itachi this good? I look over at Hinata and find her eyes glazed over and her katana rests against her neck. He…does he plan to kill her?!

I won't let him!!

"Hinata! Hinata are you stupid enough to be cast in his Genjutsu? Are you really?" I yell out at her but my trembling voice doesn't reach her ears.

"Well little brother, I have you right where I want you. Now that you have no chakra what else do you have?" I grin and look up at the clouds that are forming. I gather my last chakra and form the hand seals needed to create a fireball and aim it at him but he moves and it flies up to the skies…

I stand, once I kill him she'll be let out of the Genjutsu…

* * *

My eyes open and I find myself lying in a warm bed but just a minute ago I was…wait what was I doing?

"Here I was ready to wake you up in my 'special' way. But no you had to ruin it right, honey?" I hear the sexy voice of my husband in the doorway of our room.

"Wait, baby! I'll pretend to be asleep!" I cover my head with the blanket and lay absolutely still. It's hard because I want to giggle since I know what's to come, the excitement is killing me, and I can even sense his grin.

"Nope, now for your punishment we must shower together." He orders in his demanding voice. I let out a dreamy sigh under the covers.

"If my husband wishes it," I say in a plain voice and hold in my laugh.

"But first you must kiss me," he says. I can feel him lean down on me but before he could pin me down I roll away.

"No! At least let me brush my teeth you sick-o!" I shout as I throw the blanket away to him. I make a run for it and he chases after me. I smile back at him and he smiles back. I really love him more then I love myself…

* * *

We walk hand in hand to his parent's house we always eat lunch with them and hopefully his brother makes it. Just last week his wife gave birth and he's been waiting on her, he loves his wife so much.

I bow as I enter my husband's house and show my respect to my new mom.

"I don't get why you do that, mom always saw you as her daughter so it's only like I entered my own family," he says in an off-handed manner.

"Sasuke!" me and mom shout at the same time, we bow at each other.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry! I never taught him well!" she says.

"No, mom I spoil him too much!" I say close to tears.

"Is this a bowing contest?" I hear the voice of Sasuke's most precious person in the world.

"Itachi!" all three of us shout he steps back, scared.

"You made it honey, good now Sasuke won't whine," their mother says with a grin. Three of us snicker and Sasuke just turns red looking down at the floor.

"How are they?" I ask the man I respect and love like my own brother.

"They are fine; she kicked me out of the house. I was hovering…" Itachi guilty looks down at the floor, she must have lost her patience. "She hates it when I hover…"

"Mom, tomorrow I have the day off from teaching at the Academy how about we go visit them?" I ask her, she nods and smiles.

"Yes, we'll kick Itachi out!" she says with a wink, now it's my turn to smile at her.

"It's okay Itachi you can hang out with the Hokage and me," Sasuke says.

"See only when he's with other people he calls Naruto: Hokage. But when he's with Lord Hokage he calls him 'idiot' and 'dope.'" I confess to them.

"Sasuke!" both mom and Itachi scold Sasuke. I grin at him over my shoulder, as he playfully glares at me.

"Hinata you rat!" he murmurs afraid to say it loudly but it's too bad because mom hears him.

"Sasuke you leave my daughter alone! Now you'll only be allowed to eat rice! Nothing more!" mom says as she grabs my arm and we walk away. I glance back at him and stick my tongue out at him. Sasuke just smiles at me his eyes show that he loves me and Itachi chuckles. I don't know how Sasuke can do it, always, when he stares at me I can see the love he feels for me shine in his eyes. Does he see my love too? Can he see how much I love him when I stare at him?

"Family, I'm hungry!" dad shouts, we smile this always happens.

Once we all bring out the dishes and sit at the table we start to eat.

"No, Sasuke, only rice!" his mom says hitting Sasuke's knuckles with the back of her spoon.

I discreetly give him some of my fish but not subtly enough because I'm ratted out.

"Mom, someone is feeding the punished…" both dad and Itachi tell on us.

"Hinata!" Mom shouts at me.

"Sorry but I love him too much," I say with a sheepish smile and Sasuke's happy grin widens as he bites on the piece I gave him.

I look over at Itachi to find him watching me with a weird expression.

"Is something the matter brother?" I ask him quietly.

"What?! No, I'm just happy that my little brother is happy and married to the love of his life." He says in a funny tone that only I seem to notice. I tilt my head to the side and watch him for a bit, he goes back to eating acting as if he doesn't notice me staring at him.

"I know I'm the luckiest guy in Konoha!" Sasuke proclaims much like Naruto.

"Well you are going to be happier after you hear what I have to say!" I tell him, he stares over at me waiting. "Since I wanted to tell all of you together I want you to know that I'm…expecting…your first…grandson!" I shout in tears. Sasuke throws himself at me leaving kisses all over my face. I giggle as he hugs me hard to him and whispers his love. I don't need to hear his love since I see it every day, but it's always beautiful when he says the words. I know he means it…

I hear mom start to cry and dad get up to be by his wife's side.

"Since mom can't talk I'll do it for the both of us. We're happy beyond words! He'll be the future of our clan!" his dad says close to tears himself. I see mom's head nod with her husband's words.

"Hinata have I told you how much I love you today?" I hear Sasuke's broken voice ask me. I nod my head.

"You did but I can listen to those words a million times a day!" I say to him, he just smiles and it makes my heart beat. He still has the power to do that…I have a feeling this will always happen. I just can't get enough of his smile…

"Congratulations, I'm going to call my wife with the news," Itachi says rising to his feet and walks away.

I'm forgetting something…there is something going on…

"I-I'll be back-k," I whisper to Sasuke as I stand and follow after Itachi.

"Hurry back honey," he says to me, I look back at him to see that smile on his face. Why do I feel like I should memorize that smile? Because I'm scared something might happen to make it go away… No I'm wrong Sasuke was born with that smile, ever since I knew him, he's always been smiling, he can't help it…

"I'm going to be a dad!!" I hear him shout happily. "Wait till the idiot hears this!" he says.

"Sasuke, I love you son," I hear mom say to him, he laughs, I can picture his smile.

"I love you too, mommy," he whispers.

When I look for Itachi I find him collapsed on the floor, I rush to him.

Something is bothering me…

"I'm sorry I wanted you to be happy, if only for a short time. So that you could forget and live through what could've been…" Itachi whispers silent tears fall as I look down at him.

"What do you…" that's when it hits me. He cast a Genjutsu on me…"Itachi…" I whisper his name.

"…too late…" he says and it's then I wake up and find my katana at my throat. No…he can't be…I run too fast and trip on my feet. I pull myself up like Itachi taught me and run fast, and jump up onto the roof. I don't pay attention to all the rubble that has fallen, or the black flames that surround us; I don't see it my eyes search for the figure I've seen constantly for three years.

Always that strong back that my Master Itachi has…that very same back that carried me when I was too weak to walk…the same back that lead me towards my goal…the back that was always turned towards me…Itachi's back is what gave me the strength to move forward…the back I was supposed to stab…

I can't go on…not if I don't see his back in front of me…

It's then that I see it and I start to cry happy to find the back I admire the most still standing in front of me…leading me…I can only watch helplessly as the back I love begins to fall back…no Itachi is strong, he'll come out of this, am I yelling as I catch him?

Can he hear me? Does my voice reach his ears and beyond? His doesn't reach me, I can't hear anything…

The back…his back is supposed to lead me forward, how can I move without Master Itachi in front of me? How can I move forward knowing when I look up I won't see his back? How am I supposed to go on?

**Tell me how?** Itachi, he's lead me this far, how can I…am I…am I…do I…do I lead myself? I can't!

I need his strength! I need him…I need his back to lead me…I can't move forward…I can't…it feels as if my time has come to an end…my time stopped as soon as I caught his back…

Itachi…you…are supposed to keep teaching me…keep me company…use that stupid sense of humor that no one gets! **How can I live?** I'm not supposed to catch you…I'm not…I'm not good enough…I'm sorry…

Itachi I'm so sorry…you are my hero…when I see you…when I'm with you…it feels as if I can touch the sun without being burnt…you allow it to be…you are…you are my…my…hero…

Itachi only you…I never got to say that…you won't hear me now will you…I'm too late…all I can do is scream out hoping those ears of yours hear my stupid voice…

"S-stay w-with m-me!" I scream out at him. No I should tell him everything I feel…I have to let him now before…before…he leaves…I have to tell him! My throat hurts. It's raw and the tears smear my vision of him. His mouth moves and I lean down to it. The words he whispers freeze me. He couldn't mean…

My eyes turn over to Sasuke and I see what Itachi mentioned…

"I leave…it…to…you…" those are his final words to me.

"No…you aren't…who am I going to follow?" I whisper the lifeless body of the man I loved yet hated the most… "I wanted you to hear me…did my feelings reach you…Itachi…did you know how much I needed you…how much I desired to be like you…I can't…" I gasp my forehead falls to his chest, I can't stay up…

My will is gone…I cry like a baby…he never knew…I never told him how happy he made me…never got a chance to tell him everything…why did I only discover it now…why not before when it mattered?

I'm pissed at myself, I pull my head off of him and cry up at the sky…it cries with me…I'm…what…how could you…how could I…

…I failed you didn't I Master Itachi?…

Now in order to make your last wish to come true I must let you go for a moment.

I let him go and walk over to Sasuke.

His breathing is off; his expression is a mixture of sadness and happiness. His eyes look up at me; he tries to stand but fails. Falling down to his knees I sadly smile at him.

"Liar-r!" he shouts out at me. Instead of hurting my feelings I smile down at him, he doesn't believe me, will he? Will he clear his head and think things through?

I want to hate Sasuke for taking Itachi from me, even after he knew what Itachi did for him…but I can't because the love I feel for Sasuke is stronger…how pathetic…I'm supposed to take revenge, that's what students do for their Masters but I can't because I'm in love with the killer…How will Sasuke feel when he realizes what he's done?

"You are the stupid one who doesn't believe me," I whisper to him as I wipe away my non-stop tears. God, the guilt he'll feel will be…I'm sad…so sad that I hurt…not from the wounds…so sad…

He stands on his wobbly legs, I watch as he tries to stand. He looks like a baby horse who has just discovered how to walk. My gloomy smile is directed at him. Once he gets a hold of himself he glares at me and sneers.

"Now it's your turn to die!" he says angrily. I look at him as I touch his forehead in the exact same place where Itachi's bloody finger mark is at.

I stand inside Sasuke's mind; I look over and see Orochimaru himself only bound by one leg. Orochimaru's disgusting smile is directed at me.

"I'm almost free; Sasuke can't fight back in the state he's in. Now this body is mine! You are too late!" he shouts and laughs.

My chakra starts to gather as I reach behind me to grab the scroll I acquired from Granny cat. I make my way to a laughing Orochimaru.

"You are going to experience the same Jutsu that took your arms away," I say as I unroll the scroll.

"Impossible!" he says laughing like a maniac, but his laughing lowers in volume as he notices how serious I' am.

"Sarutobi sensei taught it to me," I confess to the man I despise.

"You are a stupid child that would mean you'd die in the process!" he shouts the obvious; I look over my shoulder at an unconscious Sasuke.

"Its work the risk," I find myself saying.

"Sasuke doesn't even love you! He lied to you just like you lied to him!" Orochimaru's venomous voice spit out. I shrug my shoulders shrugging it off.

"My love is enough for the both of us," I respond and quickly do the hand seals before its too late. My movements are slow and he stabs me with his sword under my left breast, I feel my blood fill my left lung.

I gasp and cough up the blood, I see him smile thinking he got me before I finished but I grin. I grab a hold of his arms and dig my nails into his cold skin. He tries to pull away but I'm too strong.

I look over my shoulder just as the Death God appears behind me, the clone I created without Orochimaru noticing picks up the scroll. It uses my blood and summons the newborn kitten with its umbilical cord that was sealed in the scroll.

Orochimaru screams as his soul is taken, I glare behind me up at the Death God, I hate it.

"Our agreement is that you keep half of my soul now and before I die I'll summon you and can take the rest before my death." I tell him as I take all of Orochimaru's soul once I do with the Death God's help I transfer Orochimaru's soul to the kitten. I gasp as I feel my soul being ripped out from me.

"**If you know what's good for you; you'll summon me on your death bed if you don't the souls of your children will be mine**." The bastard warns me before leaving; here I thought he couldn't talk. I fall to my knees laughing.

I grab the handle of Orochimaru's katana and pull it out of me. The bastard just barely missed my spinal cord…

"I can't…have kids, dumbass…"

I open my eyes to find myself outside of Sasuke. I grab Orochimaru's katana and bring it down on the kitten that carries Orochimaru's soul.

"F-forgive-e me-e…" I whisper down at it as I cut the head off ensuring the death of the innocent kitten.

I pant and use a little bit of chakra I have left to summon Sakuya.

"T-take h-him and-d this-s katana-a to-o Konoha," I shout up at her; closing my eyes so I won't see her worried expression.

"Only if you come with me!" she shouts in a panicked voice, I cough up some blood. Am I going to die too?

"You-u a-are faster-r with one-e person, he's-s dying, quickly!" I order her. "And I can't return not now-w..." I whisper directing my tearful gaze at Itachi.

I failed Sarutobi sensei…I couldn't save him…

"Fine wait here! When I'm done dropping him off I'll return! I'll take you wherever you want!" Sakuya yells at me in a determined voice. It sounds like she wants to cry, but is holding it in.

For some crazy reason that makes me happy…

Once she's far enough, I crawl over to Itachi.

I'm a failure…

I know of a place where I can hide, I touch Itachi and with just a small amount of chakra I close my eyes and with hand form the seals needed to get there.

I open my eyes to find that I successfully transferred both of us to the place I wanted. I gasp and breathe hard as I take off my bloody coat to cover Itachi's body.

The last thing I remember is knocking on the door weakly as I just lay on his porch.

I see the little girl I spared and sent here, but before I could talk to her my eyelids get too heavy. Even though my eyes are closed I listen to her scream out.

"Daddy!" I feel a smile form on my lips as my world turns dark and start my decent to the other world…

* * *

"I couldn't find her! Hinata's scent has faded because of the rain. My nose is useless now," I hear Sakuya's alarmed voice. I've never seen her like this.

"Kiba, he could help. Granny; send him on Sakuya to the location! I'll follow them!" I yell just as panicked as Sakuya.

"Naruto just shut up! Can't you understand I'm busy?" she yells at me.

I forgot she's operating on Sasuke and Sakuya and I are talking to her through the speaker of a telephone in her office.

"Naruto hold on, let us concentrate on Sasuke then we can deal with Hinata," Sakura yells at me.

I angrily hang up the phone. Great! She needs our help just as much as Sasuke!

"Why didn't she wait for you?" I ask her, she looks at me and her tears fall.

"She was saying she couldn't return now. Almost as if she knew she wouldn't…" but Sakuya doesn't finish what she was saying.

"D-don't t-think that," I whisper. She whimpers and looks down at the ground.

When I was dropped off by Hinata it was decided by Pervert Sannin that I was to train with the toads. I had no say but just as I got the hang of it I was called back. Only to be told that Sasuke was dying and Hinata couldn't be found. Sakuya told us that she saw the dead of body of Itachi. We concluded that Sasuke finally got what he wanted…

Right now Granny is trying to heal his wounds, she didn't ask any questions. She just got to healing Sasuke. Sakura and Shizune are in there helping out so I know Sasuke will be fine.

If only the perverted Sannin was here, I'm sure he would've gone after Hinata. But after he left me with the toads he disappeared, something about him not being able to take it if I excelled in the sage arts; and that there weren't any human women to entertain him. He ran off and didn't tell anyone where he went off to! Damn him!

"I'll go search for Kiba and you wait right here!" I order Sakuya, she nods. This is the first time since I've known her that she didn't talk back to me.

Before I could leave Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei stop me.

"We can't let you go Naruto," Iruka tells me in a crushed tone.

"Lady Hokage doesn't want you running around alone. It's dangerous to have you leave the village after all some Akatsuki members are still alive, they are still after you." Kakashi tells me in a serious voice.

"But Hinata is out there! She could be dying! Sakuya says that…tell them Sakuya!" I shout over at her who is outside the window like last time.

"As summons we have a connection with our humans. I've always been able to feel Hinata's life force. At the moment it's weak, I mean really weak. My Grandpa said it's fading which means she's at Death's door!" she says as she cries.

"Can you trace her?" Kakashi asks.

"No, I can only feel her but not know where she is…" Sakuya confesses.

"Why don't you go back and return once Sasuke is awake?" Iruka asks.

"I can't!" Sakuya screams. "If I do no one can summon me you idiot! Only Hinata has a contract with us, no other humans!"

"Calm down, it won't be any help if you get angry," Kakashi orders the tiger. I hear a deep growl.

"I'm going to go see if I can find her alone," she says.

"No, you don't," I hear Granny's voice, didn't I hang up? "I'm almost done; he should wake up in an hour, just wait. I'm sure Sasuke knows he'll come around…" she says.

"We're on our way to wait over there!" I shout jumping out the window.

Both of my friends left me out of their decisions to protect me but now…I can't help either…

I'm such a useless failure…

* * *

Am I awake? Is this a dream or is it reality? I'm not sure…

"I'm a Doctor, do you know your name?" this man I'm not familiar with asks me.

"In hell?" I ask he chuckles.

"Luckily that's not the case, now do you know who you are?" he asks peering over me. He's shadowy I can't really see him.

"Hinata of Leaf," I whisper my eyes start to close but he slaps my face.

"I need you awake child! Where are you, do you know?" he shouts.

"Sado's…" I respond in a voice below a whisper.

"Are you a shinobi?" he asks, I nod.

"Itachi, where is he?" I ask the man.

"I buried him," I hear a familiar voice, my eyes search across the room but I don't see anyone. My eyes can't focus. "I placed the grave outside your window, so that you could see him out of your window," the voice says.

"Sado? I'm-m s-sorry!" I say.

"I'm used to it," he says. "After all you gave me my daughter," he says happily.

"About that, it seems you are in the early stages of pregnancy. You would have a better chance of surviving if you abort right now it hasn't even…it's as big as my pinky nail," the doctor says.

"I can't…missing something…can't carry kids. Doctor you are…wrong…" I whisper, I feel my sweat slide down my forehead.

"I'm not child. Your lung, I tried my hardest and it seems to be healed it'll still sting when you breath, I'll put you on oxygen to help you breathe easier. It'll help your lung as it continues its healing process. Good thing was that you still had chakra; which is why you are barely alive. But your chances would be better if you abort the child," he concludes.

"I'm dreaming…" I tell him. I'm cold but I'm sweating I could hear my teeth clatter but I can't feel it…my eyelids are too heavy they close on their own and I feel and hear everything. The doctor holds my wrist to take my pulse.

"She fell asleep," he assures Sado. "Look I'll come back next week if she hasn't gotten better by then she'll leave me no choice but to end the pregnancy…" no I won't let him!

If I' am really pregnant then I'll do everything to protect it!

After all it was Itachi whom made this happen, the dream he gave me is coming true. And I'm carrying Sasuke's child…

* * *

I don't want to open my eyes, I finished what I wanted, and I have nothing left now…

"I thought you said he would wake up in a day?! It's already been a week!" I hear stupid Naruto. This has got to be a nightmare.

"This is bad!" I hear Sakuya's alarmed voice, "Hinata's life force is gone! I can't sense it anymore!" she cries out. I hear her let out an angry roar, she can't seem to stop the roaring it gets louder and sadder.

"Sakuya calm down! Sakuya you need to stop. Hinata…she wouldn't…she wouldn't give up like that…she wouldn't!" Naruto screams out but I hear him gasp and whimper. The idiot is crying.

"Shut up…" I murmur as I keep my eyes closed. "So what if she's dead, she had it coming. That bitch died by my hands." I feel Naruto grab a hold of whatever I'm wearing to pull me up to him.

"Don't you fucking say that!" he yells, I open my eyes to find his cerulean eyes change colors and into a red pupil. He growls at me and his teeth grow into fangs.

"Kill him!" Sakuya roars "kill the asshole! How dare he?! Throw him out here Naruto so that I can take care of him myself!! After Hinata sacrificed herself! Making me bring him instead of her! I should've let him and brought Hinata!" she roars her words at me. I turn to look at her to find her angry glare directed at me.

"What?" I ask just as Naruto punches me in the mouth.

"Naruto out!" I hear a female voice yell out. "Stay outside the room if you don't leave now I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be put in a hospital bed!"

I just lay here looking up at the ceiling.

"Now you little fucker," this lady says to me as Naruto slams the slide door shut. "You will tell me everything from the start. Everything you did with Orochimaru to the moment you woke up on this hospital bed. If I'm satisfied with your story, I'll permit you to stay in the village." She announces but before I tell her anything I look over at Sakuya.

"She's alive…" her watery tiger eyes widen, tears form in my own. "I can feel her still in my heart…" I say she smiles and sniffs.

"I'll take your word; I'll leave now I believe you…" I do too.

I know it, Hinata is still alive.

* * *

**Eh? This is it? **

**Yes it is!! **

**Just kidding one more chapter and that's the end of ****Just a betrayal****, believe me I can't believe it myself, not sure if I should cry or what?**


	21. You are the only one for me

**

* * *

**

**nwyd:** Thank you! It's much appreciated, I like to read the love readers have for this story, thank you!!! Let me thank you for leaving me this review, much thanks!!!!!!

**AleSwann20**: Yes, she is!! Sorry I made you wait too long and not to worry I can't do that to Hinata! Yeah, it really would…Much thanks, I'm glad you like it!!! I know I wanted to update last week but these two chapters are so long! I really hope you didn't die waiting…Ah, you are the greatest, I don't do anything special but I'm sure your writing is, not to worry, if you read Just a Thought then you know I sucked at writing but if you read lots of books and just write stories you like you'll be good!!! I can guarantee it! You probably don't want my advice, but you get it anyways!!!! Thank you I always need good luck! Not to worry Hinata and her baby is okay!!! Much thanks for taking the time to leave this wonderful review!!! Thank you!

**Saki-Hime**: Thank you, I'm happy when readers find my stories interesting!!! Thank you, so it took me so long to update! I'm really glad you left me a review, thank you!

**harley944**: Was it really? Thank you!!! Thank you very much for the review!!!

**Kirei Yuki Tenshi**: Eh? What about Rebels?! Did you forget about that one?!!!! Just kidding, I'm glad you like this one too!!!

I know I'm really picky about the stories I read too!!

Ah, I'm so glad, because sometimes I wonder if you guys think it's too much thoughts and stuff, I never know if it's enough or too much! Have you ever gone to a self-serve yogurt place where there are all these types of toppings? I'm the kind of girl that will pile the toppings on and on…just like my stories…I'm a nerd, I know…

Okay, just because you wrote that I'll believe it!!!

Ah, I always love when someone writes that!! Thank you!

You will I promise, just don't get caught if you do kill, wait, what kind of advice am I giving you?

You are just too kind, thank you!!!!!!!

Yes, I know there's tons…great…now I feel sad…

Okay now I'm happy again!! I'm glad!!! Thank you!!!!

Yes, I have not to worry, and actually I broke it down in two since it was too long if I left it in one, so I hope you like the ending!

Ah, now you want me to cry don't you?! Much thanks for the wonderfully-awesome words, I so appreciate them and I'll hear from you soon, when I release a new Rebels chapter, I just have to type it up…thank you for taking the time to leave me this long and inspiring review, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**rain da anime freak**: Really, much thanks, I'm glad you like it!!! I know I confuse a lot of people, you're lucky you don't know me or else whenever I open my mouth I'd confuse you…at least that's what my friends keep saying…Thank you, I'm so happy you do!!! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review!!!!

**not one to give out names**: Not to worry Sasuke will believe her!!! No, Hinata would never do that, she may not like Sasuke but she would never abandon the child or just hand it to Sasuke, she's not that kind of girl. Thank you very much for taking the time to leave me a review, I don't get to answer much questions, so thanks!!!!

**Lilamedusa**: Much thanks, not to worry the end is way cornier!!!! And you aren't a lousy reviewer, at least you take the time to leave one, and I thank you!!!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Ah, it's you!!! Not to worry I'm going to start working on Seeking you out, I have the chapters writing out I just have to type them up, sorry for taking way longer then I should have and I'll write up the other story idea soon, is it okay?

Did it really, I'm glad!!! I know I hated that I had to kill him off, it still hurts!!!! Yes, Sasuke does…well you'll read it in here and yup Naruto is just as fine!!!!

Yes, sadly this is the last of it, I'm happy yet sad…my journey has come to an end…Oh, now I'm going to cry…

Not to worry, take as long as you need!!! There is no rush!!! Thank you for always leaving me a review since before this story!!! You started with Just a Thought and at the start of Just a Betrayal, one of the few people who stuck with both stories from beginning to end!!!!! I always appreciated it, and I loved to read what you thought on every chapter, you made me laugh lots of times. Also your kind reviews allowed me to continue, thank you very much for the time you spent on my sucky story, thank you I really do appreciate it, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BK-Black Knight**: Thank. You. I know I tend to confuse lots of you guys…should I just give up? Okay, I won't because I need to make way more people cry reading my stories!!!!!! Wait you want me to kill off Sasuke? Aww, Sasuke's hurt with your words, he is totally watching your back with tears in his eyes, he's gasping and looking all innocent, can't you forgive him?

She's only alive because you want to her to be!!!

Yup, these are the last two chapters, finally!!!!! Much thanks I really appreciated every single review you left, you started reading this story kind of late but you still kept reviewing, thank you!!!!! I hope you finally watched Code Geass!!!!

**.-: StrawRabbi:** yes I'm glad!!! I like the good kind of sad!!!

I know she got pawned in like a second…poor Hinata….nope he hasn't said anything he's still with Pain so he hasn't seeing a healed and very much alive Hinata, but I can't wait!!! I'm squealing at the prospect of it!!! If you want I can PM you when it happens?

Yes, well at least that's what Kishimoto is hinting at, but lots of people still think he's alive, and I'm one of those!!!

No I hate Sakura and Sasuke pairing also, he should be alone!! Not have anyone and even less with Karin some other girl that was introduced, I don't know I kind of wouldn't mind if there still was a crazy chance if Hinata and Sasuke were to end up together…I can kind of picture it but not really…

I know, I'm glad he moved on to the captains and arrancars, I'm sure she'll heal him; I don't want him to die either. No actually I think there has been one anime where they do die of blood loss both heroines from Code Geass, such sad deaths…ah; just think of them makes me want to cry…

Good, a getaway plan is always necessary!!!!

Well it's kind of two; I split them up because if I left them together they would've been too long…not that this isn't long…

I know it's sad but good for me, but let me say that I'm glad you stuck with this crummy story, thank you even though you don't like Naruto as much, I really do appreciate all the reviews you always left me. I admit I was sad when you stopped reviewing but was over the hill when you began to review again, so thank you for all the work you put in for this stupid story, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Enoa-chan**: Seriously? Thank you!

Ah, we'll see if you think that after reading this chapter!!!!

Yup, just these two chapters and it's done!!!!

I know but I couldn't do that, because if I would've have done that then Sasuke would've stayed with Naruto then this story would've turned Yaoi…

Nope no possibility for Hinata to die, yup I knew I wanted to get Hinata pregnant but if your fifteen or younger even older don't do it!

I'd answer your questions but I don't think you'd want me to ruin the ending for you, so just read and you'll find out quickly!!!

You really should…did I update fast, I'm glad!!! Because I update at a turtle's pace…

RBD is a Spanish pop band, they are awesome they released a cd in English but the sales were horrible and never got to release their second English album because they broke up, so sad, when I heard I cried…

Yes, I'll be the President!!!!! There will be tons!!!! Not to worry I'm just as crazy!!!

Not to worry, don't be so sad!!! I'll write more just don't forget me!!! I really do hope you'll give some of my other stories a try, please do because I still want to read your awesome reviews and just keep in touch with you since I don't know your real user name because you use the anonymous reviews. Please make the effort!!!

Yes, these two are the last and final chapters!!! I'm finally free!!!!

I'm so happy you discovered this story because you always made me laugh and just made me so happy with your kind and wonderful reviews!!! Thank you for the time and effort you put into reading this story. There were times when I didn't want to continue the story but because of yours and everyone else's reviews I kept at it. I just hope you do read some of my other stories so we can keep in touch or just PM me if you don't want to!! Okay? Don't be a stranger Enoa-chan!!!!

**dan01**: Ah, the dreaded question!!! I'm not sure, but I'll be writing more Hinata and Naruto stories because I really do love that pairing the most. I think it's probably because I read more Hinata and Sasuke stories and as I read them I come up with my own ideas and want to write them. I do the same for NaruHina stories but everyone responds better to HinaSasu stories…I don't know it's probably because HinaSasu is impossible and that's why it's more fun to write the stories for that pairing…it's the novelty of it so to say…here I didn't want to write a lot but I did just that…thanks for leaving me a review!!!!!

**crazyasian12**: Well it's the last two chapters, but yes, this is the end!!! I know…I know…I know…I'm sorry if I took so long but I gave you two chapters so please don't hate me!!!! Let me thank you for all the reviews you left me and how you always stuck with this crummy story, thank you for always taking the time to leave me a review, thank you!!!!

**SHeWithNoName**: Was it, I really like to do the unexpected!!! Thank you and think you are awesome and much thanks for leaving me a review thank you!!!

**winterkaguya**: Yes, I'm always happy when someone tells me that they cried while reading my story, thank you!!!! I know I really shouldn't tell you but I also cried as I wrote the Itachi and Hinata part, I'm a dork I know!!!!! Well you can say that, but you can…no yeah, it was Itachi's gift to her.

I know he is, but he's different now…at least I think he is… nope he doesn't know about it and she won't be telling him any time soon. True she wanted to do just that!!! Oh, my god do you…do you know who I' am…are you Jessica? Huh are you, if so this is a cruel joke!!! If not then I'm sorry for a minute I thought you were my kid sister pretending to be a reviewer, see she's that kind of girl. I see her trying to read my stories, so for a minute I thought you were her, but you are too kind to be her!!!!!! It is totally plausible but it's kind of sad don't you think? She should move on with her life…I don't know that's what I think…

She has but he also gave her the hope she lost for a bit, it's because of that jerk that she feels sure that Hinata is alive so she'll hold off thinking of so many ways to kill him…maybe only 500 ways…at least for now…

No I'd hold off on the tissues, this ending isn't so sad!!! It's a happy ending!!!! Okay? So no tissues if anything cry because it's finally over, after all you've been with me from the start since, Just a Thought. And you would always give me encouraging reviews; I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It really was your awesome and kind reviews that kept me writing. I just loved your insight and personal thoughts on my story. They were always right and so eerily similar to my own!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for being here for me from the very start, thank you!!! I so love you and I hope you'll continue to read the way we live, I'm kind of thinking of changing it a bit…you may not see me as a friend but I do, one that I hope will continue to read my stories, thank you…

**Claudia**: Yes, sadly it can, and it has with these two chapters!!!

I know I love writing it too!!!! I'm sorry, so sorry!!!

Was it really? Thank you!!

Yup that she is, find out what happens to her and her "child" in this chapter, I hope you like it!!! Much thanks for always leaving me encouraging reviews, I really love you and hope you'll read some of my other stories, and hopefully PM me just to chat with you because you are the greatest!!! You encouraged me so much, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**twilightExBluver98**: Yay!! I'm happy you cried, thank you for telling me!!!! It was, I felt really sad as I wrote that chapter, I didn't want Itachi to die but I felt he had to…I'm evil yes I' am!!!!!! Yup she can!!! No don't cry because then I'll start to cry!!! Let me just thank you for always leaving me a review, I really appreciated it you know, and you were even so kind enough to leave reviews for Just a thought even though it was over, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Okay, first off my cat Ducky is a stalker, he's sitting right here next to me purring like a mad cat, it looks like he wants me to pet him so he's using the edge of the computer to pet himself…wait now he has put his paw on my face…he really wants me to pet him but I can't because I'm writing this…now his eyes have turned really evil, it looks like he wants to scratch my face…**

**Wait he just did!!!**

**And he's still waiting for me to pet him and his purring is really annoying!!!! But Ducky is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't hate him for scratching my cheek!!!! I'll pet you soon my baby!!!!!!**

**Okay now I'll continue ignoring the bleeding…**

**I have a blister on my finger…the very same one I use to write…and it hurts when I write…I'm a baby I know. I started to write with my other finger but I can't understand what I'm writing…so it'll take longer to update my other stories, sorry to those ten or so people who like them…**

**I think I got the blister because I wrote 69 pages for this story, some 30 for another and 10 for another…well I didn't write much this year so my finger "died" because I wrote too much…I'm a weak girl…**

**So…this is it…it's kind of sad, it's like I'm saying good-bye to all of you…it really is because some of you just liked this one story and never read any other of mine…**

**I hope you'll like the new one I'm working on and will most likely release next week or later, so put me on your alert list so that you can read it!**

**I have a feeling I'll get about five reviews saying that they are confused…**

**Ducky just jumped off the bed annoyed that I didn't pet him at all, if he grows to hate me and resent me I'm blaming all of you!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: You are the only one for me…**

_Six years later…_

In the middle of a field of tall grass sits a young mother of twins. The twins are one boy and one girl. They sit in front of their mother and silently listening to the story she is telling. The small boy ties his long hair back while the small girl puts some of her wavy long black hair behind her ear.

"Then he slammed his flat palm down on the earth, next thing he knows the young hero is sixty feet up in the air! He looks down to find himself on top of a huge toad. The toad stays then he brings his webbed fingers up to his pipe. To take it out of his mouth." She does the motions, lowering her eyelids and glaring at her children. "He blows out the smoke and glances around. He doesn't even notice the blonde haired hero is on his head. But then the young boy yells out.

'Hey you toad, I'm your master now! I order you to take me with you and teach me your toad arts!' this boy is dense! He doesn't realize that he just ordered the chief toad! Do you know what the chief toad said in response?" she enthusiastically asks. The little boy rolls his eyes while the young girl shakes her head with the same enthusiasm as her mother.

"That we'll be late for work?" the young girl asks, the mother makes a funny face.

"Eh?! No he says-" but the small boy looks at his mother and says.

"We are going to be late for work. That's what sis is saying," he tells his mom. The child snickers as his mother stand and begins to panic. The girl stands too, trying to calm her mother down.

The mom fondly looks down at her children but then turns around and makes a run for it. She looks over her shoulder back at her confused kids.

"Whoever gets there last is a rotten egg!" she shouts and laughs as her children run after her. Her kids join her in laughing; she thinks the sounds are magical. She jumps up avoiding some huge boulder rocks.

The young mother is in top shape. But she runs even faster as she notices her son gaining on her. She is the first to reach the door and pull it open.

"You are late!" the owner of the coffee shop shouts.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouts and bows at the owner, he sighs.

"What am I going to do with you?" the owner asks.

"You are going to say; 'Well now I expect you to stay late! When I come in I anticipate the place to be spotless! Coffee brewing and tea ready in the pots! The dango out in the display case and for you to make those pastries that always sell out! If you do, I'll forgive all of your tardiness!" she mimics her boss's voice.

He stares at her clearly not amused, she just smiles at him as she walks to him and grabs her apron; which his hanging behind the counter.

"Good morning, could I get two large coffees and an order of dango?" a customer asks.

"Of course ma'am! Would you like them in a container to go?" she asks the customer with a smile.

"Yes, please!" the mother looks up to see her son outside the door waiting for his sister. She smiles at him as she hands the lady her order.

She covers her hair with a white bandana and ties it as her children come in. Her son teases his sister calling her a rotten egg and the girl looks down at the floor.

"The scrolls are where you left them. Start reading it and remember them because there will be a test today." She tells them as she wipes down the counter. They sigh and slowly make their way to where the scrolls are at.

"But I already know everything mom!" the boy complains.

"I don't, onii-sama help me study!" her daughter begs her brother pulling on his sleeve.

"Help your sister," the mother says even though she knows she doesn't need to tell her son. The young boy will do anything for his sister; she is his weak spot…The young boy acts as if he doesn't want to help her so he sighs and glares at her. The young mom smiles at him, just as her daughter smiles at her brother. If his sister smiles like that, he'll do anything for her.

"Owner you can start preparing for lunch because I can handle this," she says looking over at him. He nods and makes his way to his kitchen.

Just as the owner leaves, five customers walk-in to the coffee shop, she smiles at them and begins her busy day. She can handle this though; this young lady is tough, much tougher than anyone knows…

* * *

A man who is the same age as the mother walks down a lonely road. He was fifteen when he first took up a mission. It's been his priority for the last six years. But now it seems his mission is finally over.

There are always reports about _her_ and he goes to where ever the report leads. To him it doesn't matter where it leads as long as he gets a clue to the whereabouts of his mission.

Six long years of searching but never finding what he wants…

The Kage of his village is a slave driver that expects results, good thing his former sensei will be taking over soon. His best friend/former team mate was happy but everyone knows he wants to take over. To become Kage of the only love he has: his village.

He turns on an even smaller road and there he sees the tiny coffee house.

The latest information he's received has indicated that she is working here. He always knew she was alive. Lately even his Kage has had her doubts; everyone around him told him to keep up his search they were sure he'd find her but behind his back they thought it was a lost cause. They all believed that she was gone; that she had died those six years ago.

But not him, his heart never gave up, he always knew that she was alive and now he'll prove them wrong.

His heart beats faster, his hands become sweaty, and he's so close. He knows it. A smile forms on his dry lips.

"I finally found you…Hinata…" he whispers into the wind.

* * *

This ugly feeling takes over; a sudden chill goes down my spine. The porcelain tea cup in my hand falls to the ground, shattering. This chakra belongs to one man…

I turn to look at my children who are busy studying the scrolls.

"Go upstairs! Go to your room now!" I yell at them in an urgent tone. They just sit there with their innocent eyes growing wide. I'm scaring them but its fine they need to understand this is important. "GO!" I scream out, it's my son who stands up and grabs his sister's hand and runs. I saw tears in their eyes, my son and daughter heard the terror in my voice.

I'm an awful mother to be scaring my five-year old twins. But I'm scared myself. My whole body is shaking and my fingers are cold. He found me and I have to go take care of him.

"I'm sorry," I say to the owner who ran out of the kitchen to see why I was yelling.

"Hinata, what's going on?" he asks me.

"They found me," I whisper in a shaky voice. "I'll go take care of him, don't let the kids out, please. If I don't come back don't let him know they are my children, tell him they are yours. Once he's left send them to Sado, he'll know what to do." I order the man who has been kind enough to take us in with no questions asked.

"You're strong, you'll come back," he tells me in such a confident voice that it makes me feel secure. I stand in front of a wall. I touch it with my cold hand and release chakra into the wood, it begins to lower and behind the wood paneling rest my two katana's. I grab their hilts with my other hand.

It's been three years since I last used them. I take my hand off the paneling and it goes back up. I reach up and pull off my bandana. I unsheathe both katana's and emit chakra into Annihilation it starts to drip water. I untie my apron and walk to the door. I'll kill him if I need to…I have to protect his life I made for myself and children.

I won't let stupid Sasuke take this away from me! Not him of all people!

As I walk out I find him there standing in the road. I don't…I won't notice everything that's new with him! I don't care about him, not anymore…

Why is my heart beat this fast? I know I still love him but it doesn't mean I should react. The tears are stinging the back of my eyes.

I'll hold it in, I always do…I won't allow my tears to fall…if I do I'll become weak…

But as I look up at him I can see his smile. The very same one I always wanted to see on his face.

This is so painful.

Even if my heart can't forget about him all I see in him is that he has the…he is the man responsible for taking Itachi away…

Even though…Sasuke he knew the truth but he still killed Itachi…I hate him for it! Because now as I look at Sasuke I'll always remember that it was him, he took him from me!

"I never did get to thank you for saving me," those are his first words to me. He stands five feet away from me, I look at his feet and they move around, almost like he's forcing himself to stay away from me, I smirk up at him.

"Well I did kind of kill you in the first place," I lie. He watches me, taking everything new of me into his memory.

"Really?" he asks in a disbelieving voice, I nod and smile. "It's taken me six years to finally find you and this is the welcome I get?" he asks me folding his arms over his chest as he stares at me. It seems he can't get enough of staring at me, the asshole!

"What did you expect? For me to fall to my knees and thank you as I kiss your feet; while begging to be forgiven? Or would you like me to rip my clothes off so that we can have sex here on the road? Are you that much of an idiot that you couldn't take the hint? I left all those places for a reason! I didn't want us to be found!" I shout. His smile widens as he looks over at me.

"Either will do, but the second one sounds way more interesting. Should I start to get naked?" he asks me in a teasing tone, this isn't the Sasuke I remember…

My anger at him makes my sword twirl water in one direction of the blade while the other side the wind starts to blow.

"Leave," I say to him in a low angry voice. I can convince him to leave. I'll try because I don't want to kill him, I may hate him but it doesn't mean I want to take his life… "You know I'm alive, so just leave me be!" I shout close to tears. "Let us live our life in peace! I don't…I left _that_ Hinata behind! I'm new…I don't…want to be hurt again! I'm broken Sasuke! Konoha has no use for me! I'm of no use…I don't want to kill again!" I whisper.

I can't take it! Something in me broke when Itachi died; I'll never be the same. The will to fight has died; I'll never be the same. The will to fight has dried up. I only fight to protect my kids, who are my world.

"If I could join you, I would…" he whispers, I gasp. Sasuke's words just hit my heart…he couldn't mean it. No, not this guy. "But I can't do that since I have orders from the Hokage herself to bring you back to the village. Your clan needs their heiress. You must take over because your father is ill." Sasuke drops the news on me; I like it wouldn't affect me but it does…

Even if he never loved me I did, I do…that man is still my dad.

"Neji could take over for me, he'll be a better leader then me," I'm handing my responsibilities to my cousin.

"Your dad wants you…" Sasuke tells me. He walks closer to me and my Byakugan activates. I look at the building my kids aren't in the room! They run down the stairs, do they plan to come out here?! No they can't! They mustn't be seen by Sasuke. Not him. As they run beyond the counter the owner grabs onto them, stopping them from coming out. I breathe out a long sigh of relief. For a minute I thought they would rush out here. My byakugan deactivates, Sasuke then stands behind me. He forces both katana's out of my hold and makes me walk away from them. He holds onto both of my wrists but let's go of one.

"Hinata you've become rusty," he tells me as he walks in front of me holding on to one hand. It feels like he's going to walk with me all the way to Konoha like this.

I gather chakra and form hand seals with my free hand, his look of surprise makes me want to laugh but I hold it in.

"I've known how to do this since I was thirteen but I never had to really use it." I say as he jumps away from me but it's too late because a two-headed water dragon follows him. It's then I see my two children stand in front of me. Their stance is that of the gentle fist.

"We'll help you mom," they say in unison. I don't look up at Sasuke whom I can picture with a puzzled expression. I look up and sure enough he's perplexed and surprised, it shows on his face.

"I found them abandon on the side of a street, I was walking by six years I go," I sway with a weak chuckle. He mustn't know!

But they do what I least expect and activate their special hybrid of Sharingan and Byakugan.

Their pupils have the Sharingan and their eyes have the veins popping out around their eyes, like it does with the Byakugan.

He looks up at me then. "Really?" he asks me in a sarcastic tone. My face turns red as I look down at my kids.

"Deactivate it; there is no need to kill your dad. Not unless he really pisses you off then you guys can have a go at it." I say to them in a bored tone.

Sasuke just lets out a loud happy laugh. The sound of it makes me content. Such a simple sound excites me…

I watch my kids' reaction, first they stare at one another, and then up at me, they look over at Sasuke next and he stares at them with wonder. Finally they look back at one another and as always my son the leader nods at his sister. They leave my side to run to Sasuke who walks to them.

My daughter is crying and my boy is just smiling up at Sasuke. Both of them call out to Sasuke together.

"Daddy!"

If I'm happy why does my heart hurt like this? All these emotions cloud my thoughts and feelings. I'm happy beyond words, yet sad, scared, broken, terrified so many feelings I'm going through…

I give them my back though, it feels as if I've just began to lose my world…slowly they are leaving me behind…

* * *

They are my kids…mine and Hinata's…I never expected such news. They are my children…

"I'm sorry, your mom never told me." I whisper to my kids as I hug them hard. "I have been searching for her for six years, such a long time. I'm sorry"

My…I know it to be true yet I can't really process it…

"Your name must be Itachi right?" my son asks, his words freeze me, and what does he mean?

"No, it's Sasuke," I respond, this makes him look over at his sister.

"Mom told me that she named me after the man she loved…I thought she named me after you…" he whispers pulling away from me.

"I'm Hanabi," my daughter says. I smile at her and she hugs me tighter. I look over at the boy.

"That was the name of your mom's sister," I tell her and I look up at my son. "Itachi is the name of Hinata's sensei and my brother," I tell him. He stares at me closely almost as if he's looking for similarities between the two of us.

"Mom never talks about her life before us. We just know that she hates one guy that has a name which starts with S. She's a powerful shinobi but one that doesn't fight anymore instead she's always running…" Hanabi is a good name.

She looks just like Hinata. Except with long hair which goes beyond her shoulders almost to her waist and it's up in two ponytails, the ends are curly. Her eye color are the same as mine, she smiles freely but grows shy as I stare at her. She lets out a small "eep" and hides behind her bother. He is about two inches taller than her. Like his sister they wear kimonos. Hanabi wears a brightly colored one and her brother wears a navy colored kimono. He has his black hair long like his sister. His pupils are the same as mine but instead of a smile on his lips a frown is on his small mouth. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me.

I smile at him and his face becomes madder. Was I like this when I was his age? No, if I think about it, I looked angry on the outside but was actually really happy.

Is Itachi like that too?

"Are you guys happy?" I ask them. Hanabi moves from behind her brother to stand next to him. They hold hands and nod together.

"Mom makes us happy!" the designated speaker of the twins: Itachi says. "She is a silly mom but a good one! She protects us, loves us, and sings to us! Mommy teaches us too! I love mommy very much because she is happy! We make her happy too!" he says with tears in his eyes.

"Don't take us away from mommy! I don't want to leave her!" Hanabi cries out and starts to wail. She raises her head up and cries, what should I do? Itachi looks pissed off and stands in front of his sister, like he's the shield between us.

In just a few minutes, I managed to make my daughter cry.

"No, I don't want to take you away from your mom," I try to reassure them. "I want to take you and your mom back home," I tell them, they look over at me. Hanabi sniffles as she looks over at me. Itachi stares at me his eyes show his wonder.

"Home?" they ask together, I nod.

"Yes, home where we can live as a family," I tell them. "I want you guys with me, no I need you; my family." I whisper to my children. Itachi starts to cry as does Hanabi, they hold onto one another, I go to them and join the hug. They let go of one another to hug me together with them. I rest my face on top of their joined heads. The tears leave my eyes as I hold them.

My family…

* * *

Should I have left them with Sasuke? What if he kidnaps them forcing me to return?! That bastard if he thinks he'll get away he has another thing coming!

"It's going to be quiet without you and the twins," my boss says. I look over at him as he wipes the counter. I sit at a table since I already cleaned up the mess I did. I smile over at him.

"I'm going to miss you too. You did so much for us that I really can't repay you ever," I say. This man hired me even though he knew who I was. In the past I killed his wife and only son. He forgave me and let me live up on top of his shop. _He forgave me_. I still can't believe a man can forgive so easily.

"Once I get settled in Konoha, I'll send someone over to bring you with us. The Hyuga clan is rich; I'll be in charge so I make the rules. You're a grandfather to my kids and a dad to me. You'll live in luxury! If you want I can even buy you a shop to run there in Konoha." I say to him with a grin, he chuckles.

"Ah, Hinata never changes," he says. "Well I guess I should sell this place…" he whispers.

"You don't have to if you don't want too," I whisper back.

"No, it's time to let go," he says. His soft words create a lump in my throat.

"I'll go pack," I whisper walking away up the stairs to the place I've been living with my children.

I look around, I was always careful never to call this place home; maybe there was a part of me that yearned to return to Konoha…it really has been hard to be happy. Was I ever happy with this life? Or did I want my old life?

I can never regret the decision I made six years ago, I won't ever!

* * *

_Six years before…_

The doctor did come back a week later. He saw that I didn't get better and was about to start the abortion but I stopped him.

"If you do it I'll kill you and your family," I warn him. "I want to keep this child and I don't care if I die afterwards as long as my child lives' that's all that matters!" I yell.

"You will die!" he shouts at me.

"It's fine, I want this baby," I whisper drifting back to sleep.

During the whole pregnancy I was bedridden; I wasn't allowed to do anything. Sado and his daughter: Ami took care of me.

It was fine though, I had no energy to do anything, and I just sat up on my bed and looked out the window silently looking at the grave.

I didn't talk much, which surprised Sado. It was fine with Ami since she had many things to tell me. She did and I just listened with a smile.

"Hinata there's a man outside looking for you," Sado tells me, I get ready to run. "He won't leave; he says he knows you are here," Sado whispers.

Before I can ask how he looks Lord Jiraiya barges in, I look up surprised, how did he find me?

"Hinata! I knew you were still alive! Holy shit! I can't believe I was right. Naruto told me you had died but I couldn't believe him. I knew you wouldn't die! It's good to see you well, but I must admit you've let yourself go in these five months." The tears start to fall as I look down at my unmoving legs.

Someone cared…Lord Jiraiya searched for me…

"I'm pregnant," I whisper to him.

"What?! But you're only fifteen!" he shouts leaning against the wall he stands behind.

"I know but I want these kids," I confess to him touching my huge stomach.

"There's more than one?" he yells shocked, I laugh my first real laugh.

"Yes, I'm expecting twins," I say with a smile.

"Who is the dad?" he asks me growing serious as he walks to my bed and sits on the edge of it. I keep quiet. "Everyone believes you dead; there are only two guys whom think you are still alive. Wait until they hear," I raise my head to stare at him.

"No one can know Lord Jiraiya, no one! I don't want that life for my children! They'll suffer the same pain as me! I don't want them to!" I shout.

"But you chose to live like a shinobi, your father didn't want this for you but you did." He says to me, I bite down on my lip. "Sasuke has a right to know," how did he know it was him?

"No, he doesn't!" I scream out just the mention of his name makes my blood boil. "He killed Itachi even after knowing the truth! He killed my Master! Sasuke killed Itachi! He killed him!" Jiraiya stands to hug me, I try to pull away but he holds me tighter.

I stayed silent because if I talked I would be like this, I would yell and scream, slowly turning crazy.

"You should see Sasuke, he's different you know, he stayed in the village. Tsunade has him working really hard. That boy has changed," I shake my head.

"I don't care!" I mumble against his chest. "Itachi is dead…he never knew how much I loved him…I never got to tell him how much he meant to me…he never knew…" I whisper my regrets.

"Itachi was smart, I'm positive he knew Itachi knew everything that's why he was able to leave to a better place. Itachi didn't need to hear the words because he felt the same for you, I'm sure. Trust me on this Hinata," the voice Jiraiya uses makes me feel secure.

"I can't forgive myself though…" I whisper. This time he doesn't say anything he just holds me letting me use his shoulder to cry.

* * *

"So you will be returning?" I hear Sasuke ask me as he stands in the doorway of my and the children's room. I don't respond to his question, isn't it obvious? "Will you be like this the whole time?" Sasuke questions me.

"Giving you the silent treatment?" I ask, he doesn't respond.

"Mommy, why did you name me Itachi and not Sasuke?" my son ask me as he stomps towards me.

"Sasuke is your dad but you are more noble and funny like your dead uncle Itachi. What have I told you about him?" I question my young son as my daughter comes to stand next to me.

"That Itachi was a great hero, even though he killed many people he saved way more! He was taken away by a disease but still lives in my spirit!" he shouts with a smile. I sadly smile and nod.

"That's my boy!" I say, "Now go help the owner; he's making us a lunch to take with us." I order them Hanabi starts to leave but looks back at me and hug me by my neck.

"I love you mommy," she whispers in my ear. "I'll always love you!"

This girl knows me too well.

"I understand, just know mommy loves Hanabi just as much!" I whisper to her. She nods with a serious expression on her young face. She walks away stopping to hug Sasuke, he's a bit shocked but gladly accepts the hug. After I hear Hanabi go down the stairs I speak up.

"Hana is very affectionate, she loves to hug and say how much she loves. If you stare at her too long she grows shy and won't speak. She's the one who understands Itachi best. She's kind, gets hurt easily and very smart. She loves flowers, can make Itachi laugh easily and loves to learn. Especially if Itachi teaches her; she's a good child. Itachi is the tough one; he protects me and Hana. He doesn't open easily it takes a while. He frowns like that with strangers but soon can't stop smiling. He's just as kind as Hana but not as open about it. He's smart, way beyond his years. Itachi is a genius he activated his Sharingan when he was four years and is mastering it. Both of my children are extraordinary, I've protected them all by myself, I've raised them alone. They are my world. I'll continue to protect them; I won't let them become tools like you." I say to Sasuke, he doesn't respond just lets the words sink in.

"I'll protect them alongside you," he whispers. I stop what I'm doing. The kimono in my hand is what stops my nails from digging into my palm. My back straightens as I look at the wall in front of me.

"I'm…I will protect my children by myself! I don't need you of all people to protect them! I'm stronger alone!" I respond keeping my anger in check.

"I want to protect what's mine. Those kids…I never knew of their existence until now. I've missed five years of being with them! I've missed that time Hinata," I can feel him getting closer. I whirl my head around to glare at the man I once loved.

"YOU! Would you have listened?! Would you? Just like you listened to me before killing Itachi? You knew the truth asshole! Yet you still killed the man that saved you? God just looking at you makes me remember how much I hate you!" I say disgusted and not hiding it in my voice.

"Do you think I don't hate myself?" he shouts at me. "I…I hate myself because of it! I do! But all I can do is continue to live and live like Itachi wanted me to, there's nothing else I can do. I can't bring him back to life; all I can do is to beg him to forgive me, everyday…" Sasuke tells me in a broken voice.

"You should've thought of that before killing him," I respond going back to packing our things. I can sense his eyes on my back.

"You can't forget, can you?" he asks me.

"NO, I can't let it go," I answer him.

"Naruto, he'll be happy to know you are still alive," he tells me, I nod not wanting to talk further. "Ducky is still alive, he lives with me in Konoha," he informs me. I smile down at the floor, Ducky…I've thought about him constantly.

"That's good, I hope he'll remember me," I say to him softly.

"He will, he wanders Konoha searching for you," he tells me. "Do you need any help?" he asks politely.

"No, I'm done," I say getting three bags; he grabs two leaving me with one. I don't say anything as I walk away down the stairs. "Well owner sir, I'll send someone soon," I say, he nods.

"I'll be waiting," he tells me as he goes down on his knees to hug the kids. "You guys behave like you always do; keep being happy and I'll see you again soon."

"Will do!" they shout together hugging the old man. The twins hold the bentos and walk with us outside. Sasuke keeps walking ahead as the three of us stop. He looks back noticing us stand there.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Mommy is going to summon some tigers for us to ride. We are five years old you know, we couldn't make it to Konoha by ourselves." Itachi responds in his know it all tone.

"Itachi-chan, respect your elders," I warn my child. He mumbles a few choice words. I bite down on my thumb and create the hand signs needed and bring my hand down.

I look at the two cubs that pass my head, they sigh as they see me.

"We are too young for the hard labor you put us through." Hijikata, the male cub complains.

"Ah, be quiet you love coming here," I say to him as I stand in front of them.

"Mommy says you take advantage of us and next time she'll kill you," Tae, the female cub informs me.

"She always says the same thing, think of this as training," I tell her.

"Dad said you should summon him so that he can eat you," Hijikata continues to speak.

"He says that but he really just wants to see me; to make sure I'm fine. Your dad worries too much," I tell them.

"We're going home, Hijikata!" Itachi shouts excitedly.

"Eh, you actually have one?" he asks, I glare up at the big cub.

"Who is that man?" Tae asks Hanabi.

"Oh!" she shouts running over to him, she grabs Sasuke's arm and pulls him over to us. "Tae and Hijikata this is our daddy! His name is Sasuke and he's come to take us home," she tells them with a happy grin.

"You actually have one?" Hijikata asks Itachi.

"Yeah," Itachi says with a tone.

"Where is your home?" Tae asks me.

"Konoha," I respond in the same tone as Itachi.

"Eh?!!" both tiger siblings shout.

"It's not that far!" I respond with a wave of my hand.

"For you!" Tae shouts.

"Mom will kill you for sure!" Hijikata says. I go over to Itachi and put my hands under his armpits and carry him up. I seat him on top of the tiger.

"No, she won't. Sakuya will cry and tell you to tell me to summon her," I say in a tired tone. "Jin will want to yell at me for making his wife cry like a baby but will want to check on the twins to see how they're doing. I've known your parents longer then you so I know how they'll react."

"Jin and Sakuya married?" Sasuke shouts at me. I nod, walking over to Hanabi and put her on top of Tae. "Now, let's go! I want to get there soon," I shout at them, they complain loudly but I turn a deaf ear.

We do, we get there in two days. When we arrive at Konoha I notice how damaged it is, this leaves me in shock.

"What went on?" I question Sasuke who carries a sleeping Itachi in his arms.

"Akatsuki attacked Konoha two years ago," he responds walking ahead.

"You guys are still building the city?" I shout waking Hanabi.

"Yeah, it didn't help that Naruto transformed into the nine-tails," Sasuke admits.

"What? And he's still alive? How the fuck was that possible?" I yell.

"Mom, you cussed," Hanabi whispers with a yawn.

"He said his father re-did the seal or something," Sasuke drops another bomb.

"His dad is alive, who is it?"

"Do you really have to ask, it's the Fourth Hokage," Sasuke responds.

"Eh! The Fourth Hokage is still alive?" I yell.

"No, he's dead," Sasuke tells me in a tone that makes me feel stupid.

"Wait! Wait, just a minute! Explain to me how everything happened! Didn't you find it necessary to tell me all of this before bringing me back? Like a word of warning or some shit?" I scream at Sasuke.

"Mom you cussed," Sasuke and the twins murmur together, I glare at all of them.

"Look right now we have to go report to the Hokage then I'll answer all of your questions, okay?" he asks me in a tired tone. I should force him to tell me how but I can wait I guess. I look around noticing the buildings that are still being built, the damage the city took.

I can't believe they haven't been able to re-build in two years, was it that bad?

* * *

I walk into the Fifth Hokage's office a bit angry that I was "forced" to return. As the four of us enter I find myself walk into a crowded office.

They all look from me to Sasuke and to the wide-awake kids, then their gaze returns to me. My eyes stay on the floor as I near the Fifth's desk. If I look up I'm sure everyone around will ask questions, I don't want to answer.

When I look up I see the age-less Fifth Hokage sitting back in her chair. I keep my head held high, then I bow at her and stay like this as I speak.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama for not returning with Sasuke six years ago. But I was too weak to make the journey so I had to find shelter elsewhere until I had strength to travel," I say to her as I keep my position.

"Why didn't you come back once you gained your strength?" she asks me in a sharp voice. "Please stand up straight so I can hear you better, Hinata-sama." I do as I'm told and look at her in her pissed-off blue eyes.

"Well imagine how awkward it would have been if I entered the village? I'm sure I would've been killed on the spot," I joke around but it doesn't seem to make the Hokage laugh. "I didn't regain my full strength until about a year after I had my children. I left so that I could raise them away from a hidden village. I still trained them though." I pause to touch my kid's shoulders. "Hokage-sama I'd like you to meet: Itachi and Hanabi Uchiha, my pride and joy." I hear a few people take in a deep breath. In the corner of my eye I see Sasuke glare at those people daring them to say something.

"They don't have your eye color, so does that mean they don't possess the Byakugan?" she asks me.

I give her my back to kneel down in front of my children. "Kids show Hokage-sama our secret." They look around the room and Hana is the first to speak.

"But mommy you told us to never show anyone or there'd be trouble," she whispers as she keeps looking at everyone in the room. She fiddles with her fingers much like I did at her age. I smile at her but before I can say anything Itachi speaks.

"Yeah, you always told us not to show it to so many people. Didn't you say we'd be in danger?" he asks glaring at everyone. I smile at him, and then I feel Sasuke kneel next to me and look at his children.

"You have nothing to worry about, you are home now." He says as he rests his hand on each of his children's shoulders. Both my kids turn to me for reassurance; I force my smile and nod. They walk away from us and stand in front of the Hokage's desk. They activate it and she stares at them surprised. She gets up out of her chair to come close to the kids to get a better look.

"Sakura come here," the Hokage shouts for her and Sakura does come over. She looks as surprised as the Hokage. "Imagine the tests…" They weren't able to continue because I quickly grabbed my children and pulled them behind me. I start to walk backwards. I activate my byakugan so that I can watch everyone, I become angry.

"Don't you get any stupid ideas," I sat to the room. I can feel Hanabi grab onto my obi, and Itachi protects his sister, shielding her. They block the doors. "I will not have my twins tested on!" I proclaim as I summon a tiger and push my children towards it, they grab its fur and before anyone can stop the tiger it disappears along with my children. "I'll kill each and every one of you before I'll ever let you touch my children." I say as I grab my katana's ready to fight them all.

"Hinata do you really think you can take us all on?" Sakura asks as she puts on her gloves, I snicker and give her a cold smile.

"I've taken on people that are more talented then everyone put in this room," I say further infuriating the shinobi in the room. "Respect those of higher standings; I'm Hinata-dono to you." Sakura glares at me and comes at me. I throw Attainment and drop it down in front of her. It starts to absorb her chakra before she can escape I'm behind her with Annihilation to her throat. "Do you still doubt me, Sakura?" I whisper in her ear my voice is cold and holds no emotion.

"How…you haven't fought in a long…time…" she whispers in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? With capacity like mine, I don't need to fight often to remember my killing instinct. And my twins are more talented then you' how sad they are just about to turn six too. It's bad for you right, you no talent Sakura." I say as I throw her limp body to the Hokage. Sakura touches her neck noticing the blood on her fingers she starts to panic.

"Sakura she only gave you a little cut." The Hokage shouts, but it doesn't register to Sakura, she screams like she's cast in a Genjutsu. "Ino take her to the hospital," Ino grabs a shaking Sakura, she glares at me.

"So that is the power of White Doom?" I hear Kakashi-sensei ask as he closes his book. "To be powerful enough to bring the Hokage-sama's apprentice to tears like that. I must say I'm quite impressed. I now know why Itachi held you so close to him."

"Why thank you Kakashi-sensei, it's been awhile I've been called that," I say to him as I put my katana's back in their sheaths.

"Hinata-sama, how did you defeat Orochimaru?" the Hokage asks me, I turn around to look at her and she watches me her eyes show how she wants to kill me.

"I used the Fourth's sealing Jutsu," she stares at me surprised. "Sarutobi-sensei taught it to me during the Chunnin exams, he asked me to lose my match so that I could dedicate myself to his training. He said that it would be easier since Naruto and Sasuke were too busy doing their own training for the Chunnin exam. So we had plenty of time."

"So the Third believed in you enough to teach you **that** Jutsu, he believed in you to defeat Orochimaru something not even Jiraiya or me could do…" she tells me in a funny tone.

"The only reason I was able to is because the Uchiha was half dead thanks to me so, technically Orochimaru was half dead too," I tell her sitting down on her desk.

"Why did you not die?" she asks me surprised.

"Actually I almost did," I say with a laugh but no one else does. "But I gave the Death God a little bit of my soul and I promised to give him all of my soul once I die," I confess to her.

"You were able to make a deal with the Death God?" she asks me surprised yet again. I just nod not needing to explain, I feel everyone's gaze on me with wonder. I deactivate my Byakugan and wait for the Hokage.

"I would really like to test your children," she says to me. I look her in the eyes and I jump of her desk and walk to her and look up at her with a cold-deadly stare.

"Hokage-sama listen to me, I'll only say this once. I will not permit you to test my children for anything, if you so much as touch them without asking me first I'll send them to Sakuya so she may care for them. And all the tigers are loyal to me alone, also I'll kill you." I finish and I hear as everyone draws in a breath and they do not dare let it out.

"Is that a threat Hinata-sama?" she asks me as she comes near me never breaking eye contact.

"No, Hokage-sama, it's a promise, I will keep. No amount of ANBU, Jounin, Chunnin or Genin will stop me from killing you slowly and painfully for touching **my** children without my permission." I say to her as she stands before me. We both stay quiet willing one of us to break the silence I stand before her completely still my killing intent oozing out of me.

"I understand Hinata-sama but, because of that threat I will send you on the most dangerous missions I can find," she says as she goes around her desk to sit down in her chair.

"I won't be taking any missions Hokage-sama, if what Uchiha said was true I have a clan to see over, plus I'll have to watch over my children's training," I say to her. "I don't mean to disrespect you but that's the truth."

"What Sasuke said is true, you will be the Head of your Clan but, I will ask you on occasion to do some missions for your village," I nod my agreement. I was about to ask her what types of missions but there was yelling outside, I look back at the door. I was about to activate my Byakugan but suddenly the door opened and there was Naruto looking at me as if he can't believe I' am really here.

"H-Hinata?" he whispers as he stands there looking at me, I smile at him. I walk towards him tears falling out of my eyes as he too begins to walk to me. I hug him hard as he hugs me back just as hard. I begin to cry on his chest as he starts to run his fingers through my hair. I cry harder not being able to hold it in. "Hinata, I've missed you so much," he tells me as he starts to kiss the top of my head. I look up at him my eyes are filled of tears, my nose is running but I don't care, I've missed his eyes so much.

"Naruto, I've missed you even more! I don't know how we lived apart so long," I say to him as I keep my hold on him, not wanting to let go. I see his eyes get misty and he suddenly looks away from me and smiles sheepishly at Sasuke.

"Sorry idiot but, I was so happy to see Hinata I forgot she's yours," I punch him in the stomach; he crouches down to hold onto his stomach.

"I belong to no one dumbass!" I tell him as I wipe away my tears.

"You always are so stupid," Sasuke says I turn my head to glare at him. "Not you idiot, I was talking to the other idiot you punched."

"Is that any way to treat your girl-" but I don't let him finish as I elbow him in his ribs and he falls to his knees.

"Don't you ever say that! I will never be Uchiha's girlfriend; I can barely stand the sight of him!" I shout at Naruto.

"Yet, you gave birth to his children," someone I know mutters. I slowly look over towards him and he looks at me with that sleepy expression on his older face.

"That's different Shikamaru," I tell him quietly.

"Is it Hinata?"

"Yes, because they are my children," I say as I make my way over to him.

"Are they not his?" he asks me as he rests against the wall his arms across his chest, and one foot across the other.

"No, I sacrificed my life to have **my **children. They are just his by accident," I say to him as I stand directly in front of him resting my hands on my hips.

"Well, that makes perfect sense," he tells me with a smile, I hug him and he hugs me back. "It's good to have the 'misfit' back…" he whispers to me.

"Well I'm still not sure if I'll stay…" I whisper back, he pats my head.

"Look at that Sasuke, Shikamaru is moving in on your gi-" but he didn't finish as I glare at him. He just laughs and hides behind Sasuke; I give them my back and look at Shikamaru as I talk.

"Just because you hide behind the traitor doesn't mean I won't go through him to get to you," I say.

"It seems as if you've forgotten my name in all these years," I hear Sasuke say to me. I leave Shikamaru to walk towards Sasuke I look up at his changed eyes. But I know him well enough to know which buttons to press to get an angry reaction out of him.

"It seems I have, let's see what is it?" I tap my forefinger on my chin. "Is it Snake Jr.?"

"Maybe Traitor?" I see one eyebrow start to twitch.

"Or Betrayer?" I see one of his hands clench into fists.

"Back-stabber?" his other hand clenches into a fist.

"Orochimaru's bitch?" he looks at me ready to kill me. I grin up at him as I say the following. "Did it hurt? You know when he fucked you? Did Snake chain you up, did you enjoy it?" I ask him. He lunges at me but he wasn't able to do anything because: Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Gai hold him back. I laugh at him. "Who knew you'd be so touchy when it came to your lover/Master?" he doubles his effort to get to me then Kiba and Chouji also go to hold him back. I smile at his pissed off expression. I look back at the Hokage ignoring Sasuke. "I should be leaving, I'll come back to speak to you privately because I have something's I must discuss with you."

"We'll talk now," she looks at everyone else. "All of you leave," they all do leave, except for: Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Ten-Ten and Neji. I stare at him surprised I didn't notice him, I smile.

"Neji, I didn't know you were here, how are you?" I ask him he bows at me.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Hinata-sama," he says to me.

"Neji, I don't want you calling me that, just call me by my name. Actually I wish to tell you something's and hopefully you'll give me the information I need," I say to him as he walks to me.

"Of course, Hinata-sa," but he stops himself, "Hinata…"

"Actually I hope you'll have time to advise me and give me your own opinion. I wish to make you my second in command that is if you wish it," I say with a smile.

"Yes, Hinata, it would be an honor," he replies quickly, my smile widens; I then turn back to look at the Hokage. "Actually first I must tell you that I think I found a way to reverse the sealing Jutsu that the Main House put on our Branch House, I hope you'll tell me if it'll work," I confess, she looks surprised.

"You are full of surprises Hinata," she murmurs, I turn to look at Neji who looks confused, delighted, surprised, it looks like he can't hold it in. I walk to him and I get a hold of his hands.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up brother but, I must deal with this first before I can think of becoming Clan Head," I confide in him, he looks at me and without a word he hugs me. Before that I saw hope shining in his eyes, I smile. We break away and I was about to take my seat when I heard something.

"Hana-sama! Ita-chan! Guess whose here? It's your dad!!" Lord Jiraiya shouts as he forces the doors open with his foot, I see a bunch of presents in his arms. "HUH?" he shouts as he looks around the room. "Hinata where are they?" he asks me as he keeps looking around, I sigh.

"Jiraiya, how many times must I tell you not to buy them so many toys when you visit?" I ask him as I fold my arms across my chest and tap my foot waiting for his response. He just looks at me speechless not able to form any sort of excuse.

"Hold up, that's the second time I heard this, Hinata you have kids?" Naruto shouts out his question, I look at the floor blushing.

"Yes-s-s."

"When?" he asks me I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"When I was fifteen…" I confess to him. He looks even more confused then it dawns on him.

"Itachi?" he shouts, my cheeks grow hotter as I shake my head.

"No, the other one," I whisper, I look up to see as he turns his wide eyes at Sasuke, his jaw hangs open.

"I didn't know, not until I found her and them…" Sasuke says with an equally red face as mine.

"I'm sorry Naruto," I whisper as I stare at his expression, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Instead of yelling at me like I expected out of him, he laughs and smiles at me.

"I'm happy," he surprises me; my jaw hangs open as he laughs at me. "So does that make me their Godfather?!" he asks. He's responding well to the news, I thought he would hate me; the tears in my eyes make him look blurry.

"Hai!" I say with a nod, grateful that he doesn't hate me.

"NO one cares!!!" Jiraiya shouts, "just bring the children back!!" Jiraiya demands, I smile as I bite my thump then make the hand seals and throw my hand to the ground. Then the same tiger I put them on appears with them on her back. I bow my thanks as she disappears. Both of them look around then they quickly realize that Jiraiya is there and they make a run towards him. They jump at him with such force that they make him fall back and they land on top of him giggling.

"Hey! All the presents fell," Jiraiya complains but his expression shows how happy he is to see the kids again.

"Silly daddy! We don't want the presents we just want you!" Hana yells loudly and Sasuke nods his agreement. I watch as tears form in the great Sannin's eyes, his expression shows how much he loves my kids.

They start to talk, well mostly the twins at the same time while Jiraiya listens with his arms crossed behind his head.

"How does he know them?" Kiba asks me.

"When I escaped the fight with Orochimaru I went to a friend of mine and by chance Jiraiya knew about my friend. When I was in Akatsuki I reported to Jiraiya and gave him any information I had, I told him about Sado once and he remembered. About five months after the fight he came and saw how I was and told me he'd bring Hokage-sama to help me but I told him there was no hope. I was pregnant and I didn't want the father of my children to know. So he kept it a secret from everyone. He was actually there when I gave birth to them." I smile at the memory of Jiraiya fainting but then I vaguely remember him taking care of me and helping with the twins. "When I had enough energy to leave he gave me a lot of money so that the first couple of years I could be with my twins and give them all my attention. I've tried to pay him back but he won't let me. Every so often he'd stop by wherever I was staying to play and get to know the kids. They saw him like the dad they don't have but also their mentor. Whenever he's around they act their age, they don't act like adults…" I whisper to Kiba and everyone else listens in. I hear as the kids get all excited, talking about the journey coming here, meeting Sasuke and what happened when we got here.

"Oh, Daddy, I mastered the Jutsu you taught me! Let me show you," Itachi says as he gets off of Jiraiya and activates his eyes but I get a hold of his hands before he can perform the final hand seal.

"Not inside the Hokage's office, you'll drown everyone in here," I tell him as he deactivates it.

"It's true Ita-chan we wouldn't want everyone to die," Jiraiya tells him as he sits up. "You'll show me later, okay?" Itachi nods his smile back on his face.

"You named him Itachi? He's a cute kid why did you have to ruin him with 'that' name?" Naruto asks me.

"It's the name of my great uncle, so butt out loser," Itachi answers, I hear Sasuke laugh as do the rest of the people in the room.

"Now I know you are stupid Sasuke's son." Naruto mutters angrily, he looks at Hanabi and she looks down at the ground, she fiddles with her fingers and she begins to blush. "Ahh…she's adorable just like her mom," Naruto says as he goes over to her.

"Thank you," Hanabi whispers.

"Itachi," Kakashi calls out to my son, "activate your eyes again," he orders him. Itachi looks over at me and I nod. He does and Kakashi looks at him amazed as do the rest of the people in the room. "Do they both have it?" he asks as he keeps examining his eyes.

"Yes," I answer.

"Do they posses both the Byakugan traits and Sharingan?" Neji asks me as he looks on over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Yes, they've been able to close off my chakra and I taught them the gentle fist and have copied some of my Jutsu's," I tell him.

"At such a young age, now these two are two real geniuses," Chouji comments amazed. I don't say anything; Hanabi comes over to me and holds my hand I look down at her.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask her softly and she nods looking up at me. I look over at the Hokage.

"Well it seems that our private talk will have to be postponed, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow," I tell her as I go and get Itachi. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei you'll see him some other time, we must leave." I say as I grab his hand so we can leave out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke move. I turn my head to look back at him. "It won't be necessary," I say to him as I keep walking.

"I want you to stay with me," he says, I stop to face him.

"No, you would kill me in my sleep, no thank you," I say as I turn around to leave.

"You'd probably kill me first," I hear him mutter, I nod. "I want to get to know my kids," I shrug my shoulders.

"Who say's they are yours? You heard Kakashi-sensei, Itachi held me very close to him, they might be his," I start to plant doubt in Sasuke's mind.

"You're not that kind of person. You wouldn't say they are mine then say that they are Itachi's," he says.

"Aren't I? I' am not the girl I was back then," I say to him as I continue to walk away and he keeps following me, I was about to stop again but Neji stood before Sasuke.

"She doesn't want you to go with her, do you not understand Uchiha?" Neji asks him.

"They are my kids, you can't deny it Hinata. You are just trying to get back at me but I know they are mine; I'll come to the Hyuga compound to visit them daily! And to see you too, I love you Hinata, I'll keep loving you! Hanabi and Itachi, I'll see you two tomorrow, I'll be there at your home when you wake up!" Sasuke shouts as the door closes behind us.

I…I so hate him…

* * *

The twins tell me that their mom is too busy to play with them. So I play with my children every day, and I'll continue to play with them. We lay in the shade under a tree.

"It's really weird to be here," Itachi speaks up. "The house we live in is too big and there are people who all look alike and they call is 'Itachi-dono' and 'Hanabi-sama' what is that about, daddy?" my son asks me as he rests his small head on my arm.

"You see the most powerful clan is the Hyuga's and with your grandfather ill, your mom is the only heiress beside the two of you. She is the only one who can lead the clan." I say to him.

"So mommy is like a Princess?" Hanabi asks excitedly.

"Yeah, as are you two," I respond. "Also there's another clan you guys belong to. It's the Uchiha's and right now the only ones who are part of that powerful clan are the three of us." I tell them.

"Why isn't mom a part of it?" Hanabi asks me.

"Okay, if you want to she'll be a part of us too," I say with a fake sigh.

"Yes, that way we can be a family!" Itachi says.

"Okay, it's been unanimously passed that mom will join our clan!" I say playfully. They giggle.

"Daddy, tell us a story about you and mom when you were kids," Itachi says.

"Let me think…" I say. "Actually I only spoke to Hinata because I was bored but after we became friends I never got bored again. Your mom is a very special woman," I whisper more to myself them to the twins. "Did she tell you how she saved Sakuya?" I ask them. Both shake their head as they look up at me, they come closer on either side of me, my arms go around their backs. I begin to tell them and as I finish the twins stare at me their eyes are huge.

"But, I thought Sakuya was always that big!" Hanabi says.

"Nope, she was a small baby cub and Hinata protected her," I tell them.

"I think…maybe we should ask these things without mommy knowing," Itachi speaks up.

"Your mom was scared back then, she didn't want you guys to know a few things. But now it's different because your mom has people around her that will help you guys. If something were to happen we'd all protect you two in her place. She knows that but she's stubborn, you know. Right now she's acting like the Leader of the Hyuga's but later she'll actually became the Leader because she knows she'll do a good job. Better than those before her. She'll make it so that your future will be better then hers, she'll succeed." I confess to them, both stay silent as they watch me from either side of me.

"What kind of lies are you telling my children?" I hear Hinata behind me. Both kids jump up to their feet and run to her, they make her fall back into the grass and she laughs loudly.

How different would their lives be if I would've found them earlier? If I think back I might have known they existed…

* * *

_Five years ago…_

"She wouldn't be hiding out here would she?" Naruto asks me behind his mask that are given to ANBU, I shrug my shoulder.

I can't speak; my heart is beating too loud. Something about this place tells me she was here. This is a perfect place for her.

"My Byakugan shows that there's only a small girl in there. So Uchiha and Uzumaki will go in first," our team caption Neji Hyuga orders us. I nod not wanting to fight with Hinata's cousin. "Shino and I will be your back-up."

How is it that the four of us make an ANBU team? The Fifth Hokage that's how…

I went to her after I cleared my mind of everything and just thought everything through and Hinata's words finally made sense. It also helped that the Third Hokage left me a book in which it explained everything that happened.

We stand against a wall and Naruto jumps into an open window.

I went the Hokage afterwards and asked if she would permit me to search for Hinata, she then gave me the mission to track and find Hinata and return her back to the village. I always end up fighting with the Hokage because she sends me on too many missions but she told me that I have to make up for the time I was gone. She starts to yell after that and I just glare at her. Naruto is surprisingly good at stopping our fights. We search the small house making sure we aren't discovered by the child.

We walk into one room that was locked and located at the end of the hall. It smells of baby. That girl isn't so young, and there aren't any other traces of children. So why do they have a room that looks like a baby's nursery?

I go to the window and look out, there by a freshly planted sakura tree is what looks like a tombstone.

I look at it, there are freshly cut flowers on the tightly packed dirt. Why would they burry someone here?

"What are Konoha ANBU doing in my house?" I hear a man ask. I whirl around to find a lazy looking guy with sunglasses on, he's smoking on a pipe.

"We would like to know where Hinata is!" Naruto shouts. The man lazily stands against the doorway.

"Who is that?" he asks.

"Don't play dumb!" Naruto says walking closer to the man.

"Who says I' am? Ami come here for a second," he shouts. The little girl runs over, she stands next to him and smiles up at the man.

"Yes daddy?" she asks hugging him.

"Do you know of a Hinata?" he asks her.

"Nope!" she answers.

"Are you sure because the information we have says otherwise," I speak up.

"Do you doubt in my word?" he asks looking over at me.

"I don't trust people I know nothing about," I speak up. He stares at me a bit longer and smirks letting the smoke from his pipe come out the corner of his mouth.

"Ahhh, you're _one of those_ people…" he murmurs.

"Stop playing games and tell us where Hinata is!" Naruto yells. I look out the window to look at the grave, something about it is calling me to it…

"A great and honorable man is buried there…" I hear the man whisper. "I have nothing you want so leave our home."

I stand here looking out at the grave.

"If you…if she communicates with you just tell her that I'm going to search for her until I die." I tell him as I grab Naruto and jump out the window with him shouting behind me.

"We should've questioned him more!" Naruto shouts at me as I walk away to the grave. I look at the tombstone and all it says is: _The greatest man that ever lived rests here._

I stand here just looking down.

"I made a promise to always place freshly cut flowers here," I hear the young girl whisper. I don't say anything to her or turn to look down at her.

We stand here in silence just looking down.

"Is she okay?" I find my voice ask the child.

"…" she doesn't respond. I hang my head down feeling defeated.

"She…" but stops herself. "I shouldn't tell you this because I promised not to say anything! But she's fine! She just has to hide to protect her world," the innocent child admits.

"Thank you," I say to her, "but why did you tell me?"

"I can hear you crying," she whispers. What? I don't cry! She leaves me alone its then the warm tears slide down my cheeks.

A small part of me didn't really think that Hinata was alive, so to hear she's fine…everything in me now believes that she is in fact alive. The relief washes over me. I never wanted to believe Hinata dead but with everyone else saying that she died…It's so easy to lose hope…

* * *

"Will you guys accompany me somewhere?" I ask them as I stand over the laughing trio. My two children stand up with a smile on their lips. I look down at a grown-up Hinata.

How much did she suffer alone? Without having anyone to rely on? I look into her eyes and find them the same. They are exactly how I remember them from when I was six years old. Did I know back then that I would make Hinata suffer this much? If I did would I have kept my distance?

No, I don't think I would've been able to…

My eyes wander down from her eyes to look at her fully grown body and the sun catches down on her pinky and I see something shiny. I focus on it, and notice the ring. It's the very same one I gave her all those years ago…my eyes grow huge.

"You've had it on all this time?" I whisper to her surprised. Hinata's face turns bright red and she hides her hand under her other one over her stomach.

"I-I only wear it-it because mom bought it! Not because of you-u!" she shouts defensively. I smile down at her. My eyes show that I don't believe her. "Shut up!" she tells me.

I stretch my hand down to her but she slaps it away and stands on her own.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Hanabi and Itachi ask. I look down at them. Itachi cut his hair and now it's short and styled similar to mine. I asked him why he decided to cut it and he told me that having long hair was a pain. He told me that Hinata and Hanabi cried because he cut it, they wouldn't stop pestering him about it. He even told me that Hinata collected his hair and ordered him to glue it together in tears…yeah, that's the woman I love…

I look over to find Ducky lying under a tree, he slowly stand and walks to us. Wagging his tail all the way.

"Oh, my Ducky is just so precious!! I just love him so much!" Hinata shouts running over to the tiger.

Ducky and I came to an understanding; as long as I fed him and continued to search for Hinata he wouldn't eat me.

He acts as if he doesn't care about Hinata but I always see him watching her and not letting her out of his sight. He follows her everywhere and Hinata doesn't seem to mind. Ducky has even grown attached to the twins. Before if kids would come near him, I'd hear him growl and not let children close to him but now he plays with Itachi and Hanabi. They hide and he'll search for them. Like hide n go seek.

"Where are we going daddy?" Hanabi asks me as she pulls on my hand.

"My family home," I say she stares up at me. Her eyes reflect the innocence that she posses. She tilts her head to the side looking up at me.

I'd squeal like a girl but that would make me look ridiculous. Instead I kneel down and hug my impossibly adorably-cute daughter. She giggles as I squeeze her small body.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" I hear a serious Hinata ask. I look back and find her stand one hand holding onto Itachi and the other petting Ducky.

"Yeah, I actually like in the compound," I admit to her. Hinata's eyes grow worried.

"Sasuke…" she whispers letting go of Itachi and resting her hand on my back. "Why would you do that?" she keeps her voice low.

"Because that's our home," I respond, she steps back and stares at me.

"Look Sasuke, just because I've been nice to you it doesn't mean we are together. What I felt for you back then is different than how I feel now. We just aren't meant to be together, I can't…" she whispers looking away. The regret she feels is visible on her face. "We just can't…" she repeats.

"I love you; I won't ever get tired of telling you this, never. Because this is how I'll always feel towards you. Just like you wear the ring, my heart will only recognize you as the love of my life. Even if you don't want me, I want to be with you. I need to!" I tell her trying to let her glimpse into the new me.

She just stares at me, before I would never tell her how I feel but now it's different. I've changed I sadly smile over at her. Hinata's eyes are huge and her jaw is hanging open. "I'm different now," I tell her with a grin. She keeps the shocked expression on her face and takes a step back. I hold in my laugh and kneel down in front of my kids. I rest a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Look there are some things you guys should know now, some information your mom didn't tell you to protect me. The truth is that your uncle Itachi didn't die, he was killed by me. There are some events that at the moment you are too young to know about. But once you're older I'll tell you everything. Your mom tried to stop me from killing him when we were fighting, but I wouldn't listen to her words. My whole life was a lie, I lived in anger but I don't want that for you guys. Far from it, I want you guys to live happily and that's why your mom kept you from here. She didn't want you guys to live this awful life of a shinobi. Putting your life on the line, for what exactly?" I ask myself more than my children.

"From what I've heard uncle Itachi wasn't a saint," I hear my son speak up after a short silence. "There are things every adult regrets but you can't go back in time and change it. You just have to move on." He says in such a confident voice, I pull him into me and hug him.

"Who is the adult? Because I feel like your son instead of your dad." I tell him with a chuckle.

"Itachi-chan is way beyond his years, he scolds me all the time," Hinata speaks up.

"Mama if you weren't so hopeless, I wouldn't need to," I hear my son say.

"Itachi, you should respect your mom, she's way smarter then she acts," I tell him and he nods.

"I know but it's so hard!" he whispers.

"Mama, onii-sama is talking bad about you," Hanabi says.

"Hanabi!" Itachi shouts and she giggles. I look at Itachi's pretend angry face. He really wants to smile but holds it in.

"Don't," I whisper to him, he turns around to look at me. "Son smile and laugh freely, don't hold it in anymore. You're done, you don't have to protect the family, I'm here now I'll protect you all, so don't hold anything in. if you want to cry you have a shoulder to use from now on. You are free." I whisper. He stares at me and I nod at him. He walks forward to me and leans against me and hides his face in my neck.

"It's so hard," I hear Itachi whisper. "Mommy was strong, always. But at night…she was so sad…all the time…but she pretended to be happy for us…I had to pretend too…I had to act stronger then I was daddy. I tried…" he whispers to me. I hug him harder.

"Not anymore, I'll make you all happy," I whisper not holding back the tears anymore, I cry with my son.

I'm going to be a different dad then my own. I won't be afraid to hug my kids, I'll kiss them constantly and I'll always tell them I love them and am proud of them. I won't hold back from them, never. I want them to know how I feel always; I won't hide behind a facade, not any more.

After hugging my son and assuring him he is strong and Hanabi joining us sobbing with us. I looked up to find a sad Hinata watching us. I can see the guilt she felt, when she saw me stare at her; she looked away, and started to walk away, Ducky when after her. Now we stand alone in front of the temple, where all the Uchiha secrets are hidden. She stands off to the side away from me; she's been silent this whole time.

"What do you want I'm worried leaving the kids behind," Hinata speaks her first words. I can hear her anger. I look over at her and she glares at me.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I tell her, Hinata's angry eyes become big.

"Shut up, I'm not going to talk to you about it," she says giving me her back.

"You raised them perfectly, there is nothing wrong with them, and both kids are wonderful. No one could've done a better job, no one!" I tell her confident in my words. Her eyes change as she looks down at the ground, before she hid her eyes I was able to see the sadness she feels.

"I'm a terrible mother," she whispers, "I cried whenever I saw Itachi because he was so much like you that it hurt me to see him and not see you. Here I had your little clone and I secretly blamed him for not being able to get over you. I blamed my own son for my faults! I'm so awful…I hurt my children, my two innocent loving kids…" her voice is broken. She's on the verge of crying.

"Don't, you aren't to blame, you probably didn't even feel that to begin with." I assure her, she raises her head and I see the tears glisten her lavender eyes.

"You are the person I least want to hear that from," Hinata shouts at me.

"I've said it before, no matter how much you push me away I'll always stay. Beat me if you want but I'll be back broken bones and all. I love you, I'll always love you Hinata Hyuga."

"Why can't you become the jerk you always were?!" she yells. "It'd be so much easier to say no to you then, I love you too but you know why I can't. You did something I can't forgive you for." She tells me as she sobs, she's finally crying in front of me, that is a start.

"Are you happy?" I ask, she doesn't respond, instead she lowers her head again, she cries into her cupped hands. "All Itachi wanted for you was for you to be happy and strong. He wanted that for the both of us. He wanted the two of us to live happily, together. I understand that now, when Madara came to the village he told me everything about Itachi. He tried to manipulate my hate but he was too late. I couldn't hate anymore. Madara lied to me trying to make me believe his lies. I didn't though, because in my heart I knew your words were the real ones and not Madara's. Instead of siding with him, I killed him with Naruto's and Itachi's help." She whirls her head up and stares at me the shock of my words show on her beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" she asks the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"The reason Itachi wanted me to kill him was so that he could transfer his Mangekyo Sharingan to me. Because I must kill the person closes to me and it turned out to be Itachi. He was weak already and knew he would be dying soon, so he wanted it to be by my hands. He wanted to leave me his power to protect myself from Madara. And so that I could protect you." I confess to her.

"How did you know that?" she questions me as she wipes her tears away.

"Because Madara told me, there were lies and truths to what he said. I knew what the lies were thanks to what you told me before, and so I was able to fight him and protect Konoha and Naruto from him. I wasn't able to finish him off alone though. Naruto helped me. It was thanks to Naruto and you that I beat Madara for good. He won't return anymore." I tell her and walk to the temple. "There is something I want to do with you as my only witness. Hinata only the two of us know the sinister truth of the Uchiha's I don't want our kids to know of it. Which is why I plan to get rid this place. Where all the Uchiha secrets are hidden." I say forming the hand seals for the fireball. Hinata grabs onto my shoulder stopping me.

"You don't have to do this," she whispers, I smile as I look back at her over my shoulder.

"I know but I want to," I say to her then I throw a huge fireball to the temple and it starts to burn quickly. "Hinata," I call out to her as I turn around to face her. I go down on one knee and look up at her. "Will you marry me? I know there are things I did to you that were really awful but, I want you to know that I've changed. If I do anything bad then you can kill me. I love you. With you by my side, I want the two of us to build the Uchiha clan again, so that the ugly Uchiha past will be forgotten. We will make it right, together we will build it. The future is in our hands, I don't want anyone else but you by my side." I tell her with a smile, she looks down at me.

"That's a whole lot of responsibility you know," she tells me holding back her tears.

"Yeah but you are strong and I'll support you," I tell her.

"I still hate you," she lies, I grin up at her.

"Yes, I know."

"I really do!" she shouts, the tears begin to slide down.

"Yes, we'll have the perfect marriage."

"I can't have more kids," she whispers.

"It's okay, the twins are enough for us."

"I really hate you," she says again, I can't help but smile.

"Yes, you've mentioned it before."

"If we marry you can't sleep around with all the women you want," she tells me with a tone.

"I haven't had sex with any girl since I was last with you. I don't want any other but you." I say to Hinata as my face becomes red with embarrassment.

"Oh?" she whispers, her own face becoming red.

"Yeah…"

"But you know, I really can't stand you and the hate I feel for you is really strong," I stand then and hug her to me she doesn't resist.

"My love for you is stronger, so Hinata Uchiha sounds so much better," I say to her as I kiss the very beautiful forehead my future wife posses.

"It really does," she whispers as she kisses me on my lips. Hinata says all that but the truth is she loves me just as much as I love her. "I've been trying to resist you," she whispers as she pulls her lips off of mine. I feel her short breaths against my lips.

"I know, you don't have to anymore…Itachi wanted the two of us together."

"I knew that but I just couldn't forget…but I've decided to move on…Itachi would've wanted that too…I'm sure of it…I want to be happy and I'll only be happy with you by my side…"

"I feel the same way…" I whisper.


	22. Dreams do come true eventually

**So I decided to break it down into two chapters, it was too long and you guys need a short break in-between!**

**I can't believe I started it July 1, 2007, god; it's been almost two years! I thought this one would take me only one year not two!! It's crazy but I must admit I love this story. I'm going to re-write some of the chapters along with ****Just a thought****; now JAT needs lots of work and I look forward to re-writing it!!! So look forward to that since I decided to take this summer off and just work on my stories. **

**So I'm not sure if I can do this without crying…I'm such a baby…**

**I really hope you like the end, I couldn't give Hinata a sad ending I had to give her a happy ending, I just had too…**

**Like always I'll thank you always for all the support all your reviews gave me, I needed them to move the story forward without your awesome reviews this story never would've happened. I thank you all who took the time to write to me, thank you!!!!!!!!**

**I really love you all who review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you…**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Prologue: Dreams do come true (eventually…) **

_Four years later…_

"Come on we're going to be late!" I shout at my family, Itachi stands next to me.

"Its fine dad, we already have our seats reserved," my son tells me, I put my arm around his shoulders.

"I know but I still want to get there early, your Godfather is probably having a panic attack because we aren't there." I say to my son.

"Yeah, he probably is…but you know why they are taking so long?" Itachi asks me; I cringe.

"Don't remind me. She's too young to even think of him like that," I say still pissed that my nine-year old daughter is in love with her godfather. "He better get married soon."

Hanabi is taking long because she's making herself even prettier just for Naruto, whose ceremony is about to start. In just four years Kakashi made Konoha better and is passing the seat of Hokage over to Naruto. Everyone including the past Hokage Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi himself believe in Naruto. They all agree that he is ready to lead the village. When Naruto heard he sobbed like a baby. Speaking of baby I look down at my one year old son who's asleep in my arms while our three-year old identical twin daughters run around the living room.

It seems the Fifth Hokage lied to Hinata; she can have kids just fine even now she's pregnant again and we couldn't be happier.

"Itachi go collect your sisters while I go investigate your mother and sisters disappearance," I say to him. He nods seriously and runs after his overly active sisters.

"Can't you guys be patient?" I hear my wife's voice. I look down the hall to see her waddle towards me, I keep my snicker in. if I laugh at her in her current condition she'll cry and say that she doesn't want to be seen by anyone…my wife the drama queen…

She is the first female Hyuga clan leader and the very first to not live in the Hyuga compound. We as a family live in what used to be the Uchiha compound. As a whole we decided to break down the out walls of the Uchiha compound and allow anyone to rent a house or a business space. Most of our friends live in here except Neji who now lives in the Main Branch house. He takes care of it for Hinata.

Hinata's usually slim face has gotten fuller and her long hair is up with gold ornaments decorated in her hair. She has on a traditional long kimono made of the finest silks that have probably been passed down by her very rich family. It's a lavender color on the top but as it goes down it changes into bright and vibrant colors with butterflies and water lilies all around it. She smiles at me and I grin back at her.

"Itachi onii-sama!" the twin girls named: Sakuya and Kaguya say in unison. They too are dressed in kimonos and their long hair is fashioned similar to Hinata's. They hold onto Itachi's hand, each on either side of my son. "Play with us!"

It seems my three daughters have an older brother complex, I'm sure my son: Hiruzen will be the same.

"Where is Hanabi?" I ask Hinata as she stands next to me.

"She's coming, it's hard to walk in these sandals," Hinata says drawing in a deep breath.

"You should stay; you're going to get really tired. The doctor told you to stay in bed," I tell her becoming somewhat panicked.

"Are you kidding?! It would mean that I'd miss watching Naruto become Hokage! We promised to be there for him!" she whines.

"Look, I rather have you safe at home then keeping a promise to stupid Naruto. I'll video tape it for you, I want you here at home," I tell her seriously. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"It won't be the same, I want to go and that's final!" she shouts. I was about to carry her away but then Hanabi walks in. She slowly makes her way watching the floor and her hands hold up the bottom of her kimono. I look at my oldest daughter; the gold ornaments make a similar sound like bells. Her kimono is traditionally long with sleeves that cover her hands. The kimono is a cerulean similar to Naruto's eye color and at the middle of it, there are humming birds flying around with other colorful birds. Some are on trees while others fly under Sakura's that fall from the trees. She looks up and that's when I notice the make-up.

"NO! Go back and wash your face! You are too young to wear it!" Both Itachi and I shout. Her eyes become watery and her light pink glossy lips tremble.

"Shut up! It's only a little and as her mother I allow it! Do any of you wish to defy me? If so I'll-I'll…" Hinata says close to tears herself, her lips begin to tremble.

The guilt I feel at almost making my daughter and pregnant wife cry makes me feel guilty.

"Sorry…" both Itachi and I whisper as we hang our heads down.

* * *

I look over at Hanabi and wink as both Itachi and Sasuke look down. She smiles at me with a wink. Yes, Hanabi and I are a team!

When she turns eighteen she'll definitely marry Naruto, I'll see to it! Naruto may not know it but it'll happen, I'll make sure of it! After all it's only a fifteen year difference, if it was twenty that would be a different matter.

I know how Hanabi feels for Naruto and I support the love she feels.

"Shouldn't we leave the twins and Hiruzen with a baby sitter?" Sasuke asks me avoiding the subject of Hanabi. Yes, I have my husband wrapped around my finger.

"No, they are well-behaved plus they'll listen to Itachi-chan," that way Hanabi can talk to Naruto for a bit. The twins will keep Itachi distracted if I promise them candy and I'll keep Sasuke busy.

With time Naruto won't know what hit him!

"Come on, why are we standing around?" I ask walking ahead. "We're going to get to the ceremony late because of you! My best friend is making his dream come true I want to be there!" I hear a collective sigh from my family. I look down accusingly at my three-year old daughters, even they sighed…

I'm the only one who is sitting down and one of our maids holds an umbrella over my head. I told her I can hold it up myself but Sasuke ordered her not to listen to me. I punched him hard on his arm but he just laughed kissing my forehead.

I silently watch Naruto as he stands next to Hokage Kakashi who is speaking to the village. I knew he would become Hokage, I always did. He looks back at me and his grin is the widest I've ever seen it. I grin back at him feeling my tears sting my eyes.

I'm so proud right now, I'm chocking up. I feel Sasuke's arm go around my shoulder, I lean against him. "I told you so," I say to him.

"I know," Sasuke says. "You called it from the start. I never believed it because he was so stupid."

"Sasuke!" I shout.

"Daddy!" Hanabi shouts angrily.

"Its true but I admit he's smarter now," Sasuke admits to us.

* * *

"Before everyone who stands here, I would like to present to you the new Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki-sama! He will do a better job than all previous Hokage's. The Seventh Hokage-sama now has a few words." The sixth Hokage says bowing and walking away to leave Naruto alone, so that he can speak to the village.

I look down at the village people. I smile down at them.

"As Hokage, I will fulfill my duties and I will bring peace to this Hidden Village. It's a promise of a lifetime!" I tell them, all of them shout and applaud. I laugh, I couldn't be happier.

"Hokage-sama, congratulations," I hear the voice of my goddaughter Hanabi. I look back to find her bowing. I smile down at the pretty little girl.

"Look at you Hanabi, all dressed up like an adult! If I didn't know any better I would think you got all pretty for a guy!" I say with a chuckle.

"Dad was wrong, you aren't smart at all," I hear Itachi's tired voice say. I glare down at him.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Hokage-sama?" I ask him in serious mode.

"Yes, because to me you'll always be the dope," both father and son say in unison. They always do this…

"Hokage-sama turn around and wave to the people," Hinata says as she reaches my side. I nod grabbing a hold of her and making her stand next to me. I wave just as they shoot fireworks and confetti I laugh with Hinata.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten here," I whisper to her.

"No, Hokage-sama got here by his hard-work and determination; I had nothing to do with it." Hinata tells me. "I just always believed in you and never had any doubts," she whispers with tears sliding down her chubby cheeks.

"Hey! What are you whispering about?" I hear stupid Sasuke ask.

"Or plan so that Hinata can leave you and marry me," I joke around but Sasuke doesn't find it so funny.

"Hanabi come stand next to Hokage-sama, I'll go with your father," Hinata says taking my arm off her shoulder.

A timid Hanabi stands next to me, I smile down and I was about to rest my arm on her small shoulders but I find Itachi next to me instead.

"Onii-sama!" Hanabi cries out in a whiny tone.

"Dope, I saw that! Don't you think you're a little too old to even think of-" but he stops as his mom calls out to him.

"Itachi-chan, the twins are running around!" she says in a pretend worried voice, I'm sure Itachi can tell but he looks back and doesn't see them.

"Hn!" he says before spotting them giggling as they run.

"Why would he react like that? I'm just your Godfather," I say as I look down at an embarrassed Hanabi, she keeps her gaze down on the ground.

"Eh? Onii-sama is really…" but she stops herself, she looks up at me. Her small face reminds me of Hinata when we were kids, I smile down remembering back to those days. Hanabi's own face turns bright red, and a few tears glisten in her eyes, they widen and her hands form fists. "Actually-y Ho-Hokage-sama, there's s-something-g…I want-t to confess-s something-g. I love you-u!" she shouts out of nowhere.

What?! How could this child?! But I love her too, not in the same manner but still, I shouldn't break her young heart. Maybe I shouldn't do this but…

I kneel down in front of her; I rest my forefinger under her chin and force her face up. Her face is impossibly red, and silent tears fall down her cute face, she is really cute…

I kiss her forehead and I hear her take in a deep breath.

"I'll wait…" is what I say and a shy smile comes onto her lips. Her eyes close and she falls back but I catch her. Did she just faint? I look at her happy expression, that silly smile on her lips make my own form a smile.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells out but I grab the back of his kimono.

"Leave them," I order my husband. I close my eyes not wanting to see his angry expression.

"Hn!! Didn't you see, or hear?! He just! I'm going to kill that asshole!!!" he yells loudly, I sigh opening my eyes to finding everyone watching us. Our say starts to cry in his arms.

"You will do no such thing, killing the Hokage-sama is bad!" I tell him angrily.

"Hinata!" he shouts at me whirling around to face me as he rocks our son.

"Sasuke!" I shout back. He glares down at me and I glare up at him. His eyes grow wide as if he just realized something now.

"Hinata!!!!" he whispers in a shocked voice, the little color he had on his face begins to drain, he looks like he's going to faint.

"Sasuke!!!!!" I whisper back covering my open mouth with my hand.

"Hinata!" he says stomping his foot.

"Sasuke! Are we going to do this all day?" I ask him growing tired.

"If I didn't know any better-" I cut him off with an evil grin, I lean forward towards him.

"You know nothing, honey!" I say playfully. He narrows his eyes at me, watching me closely. "Now face forward and wave to the people, you are the Uchiha Clan Leader," I say distracting him. He does as he's told but his eyes don't change.

I step back and search for my daughters. I find them hiding behind Sakura and Kiba who are talking with Shino. My girls look over at me and grin. I bring the bag of candies out to show them. Their smiles grow bigger, I nod and they nod back with a mischievous grin on their tiny lips. They take in a deep breath.

"Onii-sama!!" they shout. Itachi jumps up and they take off in separate directions. I hold in my laugh.

My head turns over to look at Naruto who is holding a fainted Hanabi in his arms.

"Hana! Hana! I'm sorry," he shouts panicking. I grin up at the sky.

Thank you…Itachi…I grab my husband's arm and lean against him.

"I'm so happy…" I whisper to him. He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"I know, as am I," he whispers. "I can't wish for more…"

That's true…we have each other…we have our kids…our health…our friends…we have everything…

"Just you Hinata…" he whispers, I nod.

"Mama," I hear our daughter whisper to me. I look down next to me; her face is so red… "Hokage-sama wants you and daddy next to him," she says. Sasuke hands her Hiruzen and she carries her fully awake brother.

Before I always had to stand between the two boys but now Sasuke goes to Naruto's right and I stand on his left. Naruto wrests his arms over our shoulders.

"Who ever thought the punk, the failure and the misfit would become such powerful figures in the village Hidden in the Leaves?" Naruto asks. I look over at Sasuke as he avoids my glare.

"It's because of a certain guy's betrayal that drove us!" I say as I feel my daughter stand next to me.

"You act as if it was bad, look it was _just a_ betrayal!" Sasuke says in a flippant manner.

"Oh, he says that now!" Naruto shouts with a smile.

"Whatever loser, look just act smart and leave it as that; wave to your people!" Sasuke orders Naruto.

"Someone is sleeping on a sofa tonight!" I joke.

"You betrayed me too!" Sasuke shouts.

"Look punk, you too should pretend to _be _smart and keep that pretty mouth shut," Naruto offers his own advice.

Sasuke quickly tightens his lips.

"No, Hokage-sama, the punk has a point I did betray him. After all remember we did have sex," I lie, Sasuke eyes grow huge.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret! Remember that's why he's raising our twin daughters," Naruto says in a exaggerated tone.

"You weren't supposed to say it!" I shout mortified.

"Yeah, see I've outgrown you two idiots: intellectually, physically, and mentally. This little game won't work on me." Sasuke tells us in a snobbish manner.

Before I can say anything Naruto kisses me on my lips. I stand here shocked, I don't push him away and just let him kiss me.

"You idiot!" I hear both son and father shout. "I'm so going to kill you!!!!"

Then Naruto hides behind me, both of us grin at Sasuke.

"What was that?" Naruto asks Sasuke; my husband really does look like he wants to kill Naruto. Even Itachi who caught Sakuya and Kaguya looks pissed beyond words. "That you wouldn't fall for it because, what did he say Hinata?" Naruto asks leaning on my back.

"That he has outgrown the two of us: intellectually, physically and mentally, I believe Hokage-sama," I respond.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouts.

"I'm telling you, leave him and marry me," Naruto jokes but Sasuke doesn't take it as such.

"Come on Sasuke, Hokage-sama is just joking," I say.

"One thing is to joke behind my back but to do it like this in front of me and our kids! Plus he actually kissed you and you let him!" Sasuke continues to shout.

Oh, well, I guess it's come to this.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I say crying, I gasp. "I-I never thought-t you would get-t this-s-s angry-y…Should I just join my s-sensei-i?" I ask. Sasuke quickly changes his expression; he rushes over to me and grabs me in a hug.

"Oh, no my love! Don't you ever say such a thing! I can't live if you aren't by my side!" Sasuke proclaims.

"So you won't kill the Hokage?" I ask pulling away from him to stare up into his eyes.

"NO! For you I won't do it! I'll never do it!" I sadly smile nodding.

"Thank you, I knew you were mature. I love you Sasuke," I pretend to be shy. My cheeks grow hot, I shyly look up at him, I flutter my eyelashes and his face becomes red. He crushes me against him.

"You are just so cute! I love you!" Sasuke yells I grin. This really is the man I love…

* * *

"I really thought Sasuke was smarter…" I find myself telling Itachi and Hanabi.

"I think it's romantic!" The young girl says with a sigh as she dreamily watches her parents confess how much they love one another.

"Dad is smart but not when it comes to my mom," Itachi responds.

"Onii-sama!" the twins say in delight, do they not know any other words?

"If what I heard was true then you'd be the same way," I hear Itachi murmur.

"Oh, you mean about how I used to like your mom? That was long!" I say with a chuckle. Itachi looks at Hanabi and Hanabi looks at Itachi. Just now! That look of disbelief has me wondering if they respect me at all…

"Yeah…" they murmur. I feel my face turn bright red.

"Sh-shut up!" I shout at the kids. Poor Hanabi shows that she pities me and Itachi smirks. Even the twin girls look sorry for me. I walk away from them.

I hate them all!

"Do you think he's going to go cry?" I hear Itachi ask.

"Onii-sama! He's the Hokage be respectful!" Hanabi is a good-kid…

"What a cry baby, right Onii-sama?" I hear the twin girls ask together.

"You guys!" Hanabi is a defender…

"They are right…" Itachi says.

"NO, Hokage-sama is a great man!" Hanabi the champion of justice proclaims.

I stand far enough to see them but not to hear what they say.

If I was with Hinata I wouldn't make her as happy as Sasuke is making her.

True I love Hinata but I rather have her, a happy women then a sad one by my side.

"Oi! Naruto are you imagining how your life would've been if Hinata picked you?" I hear my mentor ask me.

"First of all Perverted Sannin I'm Hokage-sama to you and no, I'm happy with my life as it is," I confess honestly. He doesn't respond instead he pulls me to him, I'm shocked, he's hugging me…

"I'm proud, really proud of you Naruto. It's like I'm seeing Minato again…" I hear the perverted Sannin murmur to me. I smile as I just stand here.

"Thank you…I always wanted you to be here to watch me become Hokage…I'm really happy…" I won't cry if I do what Itachi and the demon twin girls said would be true…

* * *

"I must admit, I'm proud of Naruto, just don't tell him," I say to Hinata, she just smirks.

"And I'm proud of the two of you. Who would've thought it? I never would've imagined I'd be this happy to be here," Hinata tells me. I hug her harder to me. It was because of me. "No, it wasn't," Hinata murmurs. "It was thanks to you that I was able to live. If you hadn't gotten me pregnant with the twins, I would've given up…" she confesses to me softly as she rests her head on my arm.

"I feel the same way if I really would've lost you, I would've killed myself. I can't picture life without you." I say to the woman who is my life.

"Eh?! Such morbid words!" the noisy Naruto shouts from behind. "Come on! We should be happy I'm finally your Hokage! Is that any way to treat your pride?!" Naruto asks with a huge grin on his stupid face.

"Didn't I tell you that Naruto was behind you when you told me that?" Hinata asks me in a innocent voice, I glare down at my smiling wife.

"Actually my first order of business is to get rid of those two old geezers who are 'advisors.' Since the Sixth Hokage-sama already took care of Danzo and disbanded Root; now it's my duty to take care of those two bastards! And guess who I'll name in their place?" he asks coming between Hinata and me hugging us around our shoulders.

"NO! I would never work for such an idiot Hokage!"

"Eh?! He did…what did he just call me?" Naruto shouts his question at Hinata, I feel my face become really red, I look away.

"I think he just called you 'Hokage!'" Hinata says.

"Dad you have disappointed me…" Itachi says looking down at the floor.

"NO!" I say heartbroken.

"Daddy, ignore Onii-sama! I'm really proud! I hope you accept my future husband with such enthusiasm!" my little Hana says. NO, she can't mean…I watch her and she glances over at a happy Naruto.

He would never…

"I'll never accept any guy! No man is good enough for my Hana!"

"Oh, daddy!" all the women I love say with blushes, "neither for you Sakuya and Kaguya!"

"We only want Onii-sama!" the two girls shout clutching onto a sighing Itachi.

"It kind of makes me want to marry into your family…" Naruto whispers.

That's it! I run to him and he screams running away.

"Don't…YOU…DARE!!!" I scream out.

"But why daddy?" he shouts laughing. How dare he? I'm going to tear him from limp to limp!!

"You are so DEAD!"

"Killing Hokage-sama is bad Sasuke! It means we won't be named advisors!" Hinata yells after us.

"I don't give a fuck!" I shout back.

"Daddy you just cussed," my whole family yells, including Naruto.

He is just making me madder on purpose! I'm so going to get him!

* * *

"Don't worry Hana, I'll make daddy accept Hokage-sama as your husband!" I say to my daughter.

"How did you figure it out?" she asks me shocked, I smile down at her and wink. She really is just like me.

"I'm going to tell daddy that the woman he loves is deceiving him and plans to allow his daughter to marry an old man," I evilly grin down at my son.

"Oh?" I ask surprised as I look behind him. "Hello Kurenai-sensei! Is that Mui there? Itachi-chan look it's Mui!" I say, his face turns bright red and he whirls around with a silly smile on his young face. I snort, as he realizes I tricked him. He faces me with an embarrassed face but his eyes show his anger.

Mui is Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's daughter, and my son has a crush on the girl.

"What was that Itachi-chan?" I ask him with a triumphant grin, he glares up at me.

"How is it that such an evil women is my mother?" I lean down to hug him to me.

"You know you love me, but keep quiet about my plan or I'll see to it that Mui finds out…" I threaten Itachi.

He rolls his eyes but says nothing.

"Mama bad news! Hokage-sama and daddy were caught by the Fifth Hokage-sama what should we do?" Hana asks in a panicked voice.

"Let them get punished," I say walking a back to my chair and sit down.

My feet are really swollen; I can feel it even though I can't see them!

But I don't mind it one bit, since I'm carrying Sasuke's and my third son. I haven't told him that I'm expecting a boy, I'll surprise him.

I wonder though, what would be a good name for him? I guess I should let Sasuke decide since I've named all our children.

Really, this life of mine is so much better than I expected.

I just wish there was one man who could be here with us. But just as Itachi (my son) said; I just have to move forward and continue to live without looking back…

I have done that and will continue for my small world…

I'm sure Itachi-sensei wanted this for me…

I look over to find Sasuke kneeling next to Hokage-sama. Both men look down at the ground as Lady Hokage yells at them.

Almost as if sensing my eyes on him, he looks up at me and freely smiles at me.

My heart begins to beat quickly. Now Sasuke can smile without holding back. He isn't afraid to laugh either; this is the Sasuke I've always wanted.

I smile back, and that magical laugh of his is heard, I laugh too. I watch as Lady Hokage slaps him behind his head and yells at him.

I'm so happy…

I look over and find my five kids together; they smile over at me, Hiruzen raises his arms out towards me and giggles.

Hana walks over to me and hands me Hiruzen, she stays next to me and the rest follow.

I'm sure him and our unborn son will be close. Just like Itachi-sensei and Sasuke. The tragedy won't occur but the love for one another will be similar.

I'll make it happen, even if it's just a thought now it'll become a reality soon enough.

I couldn't be happier…

I wouldn't change any of my past actions, none of them…

All of that lead me to live this peaceful life…

To me it doesn't matter how it ends but now I live this life until it comes to an end…


End file.
